Good and Evil
by Roxas Itsuka
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, having been bullied for most of his life falls into complete despair. However having been discovered by the League of Villains he finds a new reason to live in this world. Villain Deku. This is my first fanfic.
1. Descent into darkness

**Disclaimer: i don't My Hero Academia**

"Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" asked Izuku Midoriya.

Currently he was speaking to All Might, the number one hero as well as his idol, on the rooftop of a building after All Might saved him from dying at the hands of a deadly sludge villain. Izuku was asking these questions because unlike most of the world population (80% to be precise) he had been born quirkless. Though it was quite rare in today's society it did happen, and what happened next was even worse. Quirkless people were often subjected to prejudice and bullying from society as they are deemed weak, worthless and were easy targets for villains because they can't fight back. In relation to being a hero there had never been a quirkless one before so Izuku was wondering if it was possible.

"I don't think its possible kid," replied All Might in flat tone. Izuku's blood froze.

"Pros put their lives on the line each day. So I can't honestly say that being a hero without a quirk is possible." Izuku felt a sudden pain in his chest upon hearing this.

"I see," he said while trying not to show the pain he was going through.

"If you care about saving people then become a cop. Sure it's a job that's ridiculed for being on the receiving end for captured villains but no less admirable." All Might said before turning to leave.

" It's not wrong to dream. Just make sure its achievable." He finished before leaving down the stairs.

When he was gone Izuku collapsed and started crying hysterically. No one believed in him. No one believed he could become a hero, not even his own mother. His classmates, especially Kacchan (Katsuki Bakugo), his childhood friend and primary bully who often assaulted Izuku to boost his ego. He even gave him the nickname Deku (which meant worthless).

Memories of all the torment he'd endured suddenly came flooding back.

 _"You quirkless piece of shit."_

 _"As if someone like you could ever become a hero, you're completely useless Deku."_

 _"Why does he even try, a quirkless person can never hope to do anything meaningful in this world."_

One particular memory came back to him, one from earlier that day. Kacchan had just destroyed his notebook on quirk analysis where described the quirks of other heroes.

As he was leaving he, with a smug smile, told Izuku, _"You know there is one way for you to get a quirk. Just take a dive off the roof and pray you'll be reborn with useful one."_

Coming back to reality Izuku felt truly broken, he no longer wanted to be a part of this world, he didn't want to exist at all. He just wanted his pain to end. It was then he realised that no one would actually care if he died, well except his mother who loved him unconditionally. It was with that that he decided to take Kacchan's advice.

"I'll wait until tonight," Izuku thought. "Before I do this I'd like to say goodbye to her."

Izuku took out his burnt notebook (the same one Kacchan destroyed today) and threw it off the roof. He wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Izuku took a quick route home to avoid Kacchan and his friends. He heard some sort of commotion going on in the city but paid no attention to it as it wasn't his problem. He arrived home where he was greeted by his mother Inko (a slightly fat/chubby woman). They sat down and had dinner where they had their conversations about school and how the day had been. Inko noticed that Izuku had some new bruises and burns but didn't say anything. She knew exactly who was responsible. She was going to call her friend Mitsuki (Bakugo's mother) and the school later and finally sort this out.

"This has gone on long enough," she thought furiously.

"Mom I'm going for a walk," Izuku said suddenly. "I've got my keys so you can go to bed."

Inko was surprised by this as it was 10.30 but didn't say anything as it would have been a good opportunity to make those phone calls. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted however by Izuku hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Mom for everything really. I really love you for it," Izuku told her.

Inko was taken slightly back by this but simply smiled and replied "I love you too sweetie." It was then that Izuku left, trying not to let her see his face. While she found his behaviour suspicious she said nothing and reached for the phone.

Izuku arrived at the building where he'd spoken to All Might. It was vacant building so he didn't have any trouble getting in. As he stood on the edge of the roof he saw his life flash before him. It was mainly of him being bullied by everyone (especially Kacchan), no one had ever once defended him, not even the teachers who just watched him get trampled on like it was nothing (some even laughed at it). He had been tortured and broken, and for what, wanting to save people for that reason alone, not fame or fortune. And now Kacchan was moving on to be a hero at UA (the top school for producing heroes) where he'd probably get everything he wanted, everything Izuku wanted, how was that fair. It didn't matter anymore, nor did he care.

"I'm sorry Mom but I can't take it anymore. Thanks for everything. I love you," he whispered with tears streaming down his face.

It was then that he jumped. However instead of hitting the ground Izuku fell into a dark mist and lost consciousness.


	2. The League of villains

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku opened his eyes. He was lying on a couch but made no attempt to move or examine his surroundings.

"I see you're awake, good," came a voice to Izuku's left.

He sat up and turned to see who it was talking. While doing so he saw that he was in some sort of bar. There were two people there. One was behind the counter wearing a classic bartender suit and whose head and hands looked like black mist. The other was a man with messy grey hair, dark trousers and top and, disturbingly, a disembodied hand covering his face.

"Is this heaven or hell?" Izuku asked lazily. "I honestly couldn't care less at this point".

The other displayed no reaction to this statement.

"You're not dead if that's what you think. Kurogiri here saved you before that happened. Oh names Tomura Shigaraki by the way, but just call me Shigaraki," replied the man with the hand on his face.

"I don't care about your names. Why did you bother saving me?" asked Izuku in a depressed voice.

"I asked Kurogiri to bring you here," said a deep voice.

Izuku turned slightly to see a tv with a man broadcasting himself on it. From what Izuku could see he had no face, no eyes, ears or even nose, just a mouth.

"Hello Izuku," the man greeted politely. "My name is All for One. This is the League of Villains."

Izuku was confused."The League of Villains?" he asked.

Izuku was fully aware these were criminals, dangerous people he should be afraid of, but for some reason he got the feeling they weren't here to hurt him. Curious he started to speak.

"Wait you were looking for me, what would you want with someone like me?" he asked still confused. All for One held up a burnt notebook and said "Tomura here found this while he was out and brought it to me. I must admit me and my associates were impressed by these notes of yours. You've got quite a talent."

Izuku was caught off guard by this statement. Someone was actually praising him, they actually believed that he had talent.

"It's also because of this that we would like you to work for us," All for One continued. "Personally I would like to make use of your abilities to further the status of our organisation. With what you are capable of I bel-".

"Hold on a minute," Izuku interrupted. "Do you even believe what you're saying."

Regardless of what he had heard Izuku felt it was too good to be true. The mere idea of someone needing him or even thinking he was an individual worth having seemed absurd. The two at the bar were taken back by this. All for One didn't react.

"What could you want with a quirkless reject like me?" Izuku asked. "There plenty of people out there with powerful quirks you could ask. So why me?"

No matter what anyone said quirkless people were and would looked down on by those with quirks (even those with a weak quirk). Someone who saw them as equals and disregarded societies view of them didn't exist. Not as far as Izuku knew.

All for One must have been able to tell what Izuku was thinking. "I'm guessing you've had a rough life in today's society?" he questioned.

Izuku said nothing. "Suicide rates for quirkless people are rather high," All for One continued. "Though they don't occur without reason. It takes a lot for them to reach that point. Young man if you are willing, would you mind telling us how you reached that point."

Izuku contemplated this for a moment. However he realized he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well," Izuku started. And he told them. How he'd been bullied for years. How he desired to become a hero for a pure good reason. His encounter with All Might. What kacchan said to do. Basically how his entire world just shattered.

All for One seemed rather annoyed when All Might was mentioned but said nothing. When Izuku finished speaking All for One spoke again.

"Midoriya I understand what you're going through I really do. However, I meant what I said about you. The fact that you are quirkless is irrelevant. What I was impressed with was your intelligence and observational skills, not a quirk. Which is why I will ask again. Will you join us? If you do we will give the chance to be something this false society never did." He finished.

Just then, Izuku felt something in his heart he hadn't truly felt in a while. Hope. He felt hope. He felt a desire to live again.

"Alright I accept," he said simply. "But I have a few conditions."

"And what would those be," All for One asked.

"1. I will have free reign over what I do. 2. I would like to be provided with a living space as I have no desire to return home," he said thinking of his mother. "And finally, regardless of what happens in the League or whatever situation we are in, I will not have to kill anyone. That is one line I will not cross."

Tomura growled in annoyance. "There is no problem with any of those terms," All for One replied with a positive tone.

"Kurogiri give him one the vacant apartments close to here, don't worry about rent I own the building," All for One said, Kurogiri nodded in agreement.

"Not to kill the mood but," Tomura started, "since you're a villain now you'll need a code name."

Izuku thought about this for a moment and one came to mind, one he had held like a scar his back his whole life. "Call me Deku," he said in serious voice.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location**

"Are you sure about this All for One," asked a woman with green hair, eyes and green clothes from neck to foot. "I personally see nothing wrong with letting a quirkless child like him join us, but, Atrocity is quite against this. He may actually step in and kill the boy himself."

All for One however wasn't intimidated by this. "Worry not Viper I will deal with him if the need arises. You forget my dear he isn't nearly as powerful as me," he replied calmly.

"I suppose," she murmured. "Well anyway goodnight."

And just like that her image disappeared from the screen. Viper the Leagues chief scientist, her quirk was her name which basically allowed her to do anything a snake could and granted her immunity from all poisons. Atrocity was the Leagues other leader. He was cruel, sadistic, merciless and evil right down to the bone. His quirk was power stockpile, much like All Might's quirk One for All, however, like with him not nearly as powerful. He also possessed a strong version of society's view on quirkless people. He actually saw them as sacrificial lambs for experimentation and others practicing their quirks on.

"Let's see how far you will go Izuku Midoriya," thought All for One. "Can you survive our world?"

 **Hi there. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review. In the next one you will all see Deku adapting to his life with the League.**


	3. First day with the League

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku woke up. He examined the clock next to his bed and realised that it was 10 AM. Normally he would have woken up earlier than that, but frankly, it had been the best he'd slept in so long. For once he wasn't going to have to go through the usual routine of being pushed around at school. He was safe from all of that. For once he truly felt relaxed. Well maybe not entirely.

"Mom has probably noticed I'm missing by now," Izuku thought.

It was very rare that Izuku missed breakfast with his mother. She may have thought he'd left early for school which was natural. However she would definitely know by the end of day when he didn't return home (if the school didn't notify her first). Izuku had been hasty about decision to join the League, however he hadn't just joined just because of All for Ones kind words. There were a variety of reasons.

His mother was one. Izuku wasn't proud of leaving her, quite the opposite in fact. He loved his mother deeply because she had always been there for him when he was suffering. However, he knew that if he had stayed with her she would have been in great danger. He had never been great at lying to her, so it was highly possible she would have become suspicious of his actions sooner or later. When that did happen, well, Izuku had a good idea of what would be done to silence her. Furthermore, he couldn't stand lying to her so this would hurt her less if she ever found out about his predicament. To summarise it, Inko would be safer if he wasn't around.

All for One was another reason. Despite his generous words Izuku wasn't stupid. He wasn't normally the type to judge by appearances, however, he got the strange sense that All for One wasn't the type to take no for an answer. He must've had some other plan to make Izuku join if he'd said no. So Izuku was just being cautious.

The conditions Izuku had demanded also bettered his position. It was because of them that he had full control over what he did and was able to live away from his mother. Also, the last condition he had set meant that he would never have to cross that line, ever. An image of Kacchan flashed in his mind.

"No, not even him," Izuku thought.

Despite everything Kacchan had done Izuku did not want him dead. Though that didn't mean he didn't hate him, because he truly did. It was the first time he had realised it.

 **At the bar**

Since the fridge in his apartment wasn't full Izuku went to the bar to see about breakfast. Upon entering he was suddenly flipped forward and landed on his back. Izuku moaned in pain. He was then hauled up by someone and placed in a choke hold position. "If you even try to move I'll snap your neck," said a soft cold voice. It belonged to a female.

"Alright you little shit, why don't you tell me how you got in here and who you work for. If you answer honestly I'll make your death quick and painless. Don't and it'll be the opposite," she snarled while tightening her grip.

Izuku tried to speak but he couldn't, he was still struggling to breathe. It was at that moment when Kurogiri entered the bar and witnessed what was happening.

"Razor let that boy go. He's a new recruit, one chosen by Sensei himself," Kurogiri informed the woman.

After a few seconds of reluctance, Razor finally released Izuku. Gasping for air Izuku lay silently on the ground. Slowly, he got back on his feet and turned to face his assailant.

From what he could see Razor was a young woman (probably in her 20's) with short silver hair and eyes. Her entire outfit consisted of dark leather clothes and black high heels. As he examined her Razor glared at him with murderous intent.

"Why wasn't I told about this Kurogiri?" she questioned while still glaring at Izuku.

"He only became a member last night," the other villain replied. "And besides you've been away for the past couple of days without any ways for us to contact you." Razor said nothing more and simply sat down.

Shortly after the commotion Kurogiri sorted out breakfast for Izuku and informed him that his fridge would be filled later, something which Izuku was grateful for. When he had finished eating Kurogiri ordered Izuku to follow him. Izuku had been more than happy to get away from Razor who scared him. Kurogiri led Izuku to a dark room with various monitors. It was then that All for One appeared on one of them.

"Good Morning Izuku, I hope there were no issues with your apartment as it was the best we could do on short notice," he greeted.

"I had no issues at all," Izuku replied. "Thank you for your concern, however, I'm guessing you didn't call me here for that."

"Right you are Izuku. I called you here because would like to discuss what you will be doing for the League," All for One told him.

Izuku shifted slightly in response. Tasks? When All for One said this Izuku realised that he must be doing more than quirk analysis.

"What did you think you'd just be writing down notes for Sensei you little twerp," snickered Tomura.

Izuku jumped when he heard his voice. Tomura was leaning against the wall next to him, Izuku hadn't noticed him.

"Tomura enough," said Kurogiri sternly. "He only arrived last night, and Sensei didn't exactly explain things properly to Deku last night."

"Sensei, do they mean All for One," thought Izuku.

Tomura glared at Kurogiri. "Enough both of you. I'd like to speak alone so would you both leave," All for One said in a commanding tone.

Tomura looked surprised at this. Kurogiri however simply bowed and then proceeded to drag Tomura out of the room. Seeing Tomura in the hall Razor proceeded to leave as she hated that man.

 **At the bar**

"Why is so interested in that quirkless brat? What could he possibly do that's useful for us?" Tomura raged.

Kurogiri stared at him. He was well aware that Tomura had been against this from the beginning. Tomura had only been polite last night because Sensei had ordered him to be. He had also told them to remain silent during the ordeal as he believed it would be easier for him to convince Deku to join.

"Why did he even try convincing him to join when he could have easily forced him? He has quirk or two for that sort of job," Tomura continued.

Upon hearing this an image of a red haired girl smiling flashed in Kurogiri's mind.

"Listen here Tomura," Kurogiri yelled. "Deku was not welcomed into the League because he was quirkless. Sensei was impressed by his intelligence and thought he could be of use to us. Quirks aren't everything in this world. Just because someone doesn't possess one does not mean that they are worthless, they are capable of many things. So listen here you spoiled brat, don't you dare look down on someone for being quirkless, cause last time I checked your quirk isn't overly useful either. Do I make myself clear?"

Tomura was shocked at his outburst. He couldn't ever remember Kurogiri yelling or even being angry.

"I'm going to get some more drinks," declared kurogiri and left the bar.

Kurogiri then headed to the storeroom. As he reached for a crate of drinks the soft voice of the girl he'd thought about before entered his mind.

"Hey Kuro," she said sweetly, "who's your new friend?" Kurogiri froze.

After a minute however he replied. "His name … is Deku," he told her sadly. "And, he's a lot like you, Laura." He turned to face the girl, but no one was there, no one ever was. Kurogiri felt tears coming but held them back. "I miss you Laura," he whispered. "I miss you so much."

 **Back at the communications room**

After Kurogiri and Tomura left All for One started speaking with Izuku.

"What I would like you to do for the League is to take notes on quirks for both heroes and villains. From what I saw from your notebook you analysed and noted both the strengths and weaknesses, you even came up with several ways to improve them," he informed Izuku. "I would like you to do the same with our group, particularly ideas on how to improve our quirks. In relation to other heroes, I want you to investigate their weaknesses and assist in coming up with ways to defeat them easier."

Izuku pondered over this for a moment. He would basically be trying to take down the very people who protected society, innocent people would most likely be hurt with this decision. He thought of his mother as one of those people and shuddered at the thought.

"No," Izuku thought. "There's no point dwelling on this. I already said yes to joining, meaning there's no going back now."

All for One interrupted Izuku's thoughts. "There's something else I would like you to do, Tomura wasn't joking about that." He said in a more serious tone.

He held up a document to Izuku. Izuku jumped to his feet in surprise. It was his school file. "How the hell did you get that?" Izuku asked. He practically yelled it.

"An associate of mine got it for me. Your school doesn't have the best security," he chuckled. "She said it was almost too easy." Izuku stared at him blankly. "That aside, from what I read your grades for most subjects are average," he continued.

"Where the hell is he going with this?" Izuku thought. All for One had already asked him to be a part of the League because of his observational skills, he couldn't understand why he'd look into his school life.

"Most of your grades were average. However, you received top marks in your science subjects, biology and chemistry," he continued. "It's because of this that I would like you to work with someone from our science branch. It is with this person that I would like you to develop certain drugs that can enhance others abilities."

Izuku finally understood. However, something was bothering him. "Um if you don't mind me asking," Izuku said nervously. "Why are you being so open about everything with me? I literally just joined and it seems strange you would trust me with this kind of information, even last night you were very clear about your intentions."

"Well how else am I supposed to earn your trust?" he asked simply. "It's better for you to find out now than later."

Izuku wanted to believe him, however, some part of him doubted that All for One was telling the whole truth. Unfortunately Izuku didn't have enough information to act so he would just play along for now. "Okay I'll do it," Izuku said with a serious expression. "When do I start?" All for One simply smiled in response.

 **At an unknown location**

"Should you really have told him all of that?" Viper asked All for One with a worried tone.

"I only told him the necessary information, what he needed to hear," All for One responded calmly. Viper sighed and looked at him again. "You haven't told him about any of our plans have you?" she asked more seriously. "Especially not about 'those' things."

"No dear I'm not that stupid." He replied simply.

Though he was impressed with Izuku All for One wasn't about to just go and trust him with all the League's secrets. He didn't completely trust the boy yet. "Does he know who he's working with?" asked Viper.

"No. I just told him that he would be collaborating with one of our scientists via voice chat on his computer. He won't even see your face," he responded. "He doesn't even know what I truly want to use his science skills for."

At the mention of this Viper was relieved.

Viper was about to leave when she remembered that she had one more question. "If you don't mind me asking," she said hesitantly.

"Go on," All for One told her.

"Why did you reveal yourself to him so quickly?" she asked. "Even by your standards that isn't normal. You always hide in the shadows, it's incredibly rare for you to interact with other members of the League."

All for One considered this for a moment. "The reason I revealed myself….. was because Izuku was someone who caught my interest. Like Tomura and Kurogiri, something which you know is very rare," he explained. Viper didn't say anymore. She was satisfied with what she had heard and decided to leave.

After Viper was gone All for One thought a bit more about Izuku. He hadn't told him everything but he had told him enough. What Izuku didn't know wouldn't hurt him, at least not yet. He had plans for the boy. While dwelling on it All for One starting laughing. "All Might, I promise we will meet again soon, and then you will suffer for what you took from me," he vowed.

 **Hi there. It took a while to write this chapter. Before I say anything else I feel I should apologise for the way I wrote the last chapter. I had just started and was a bit hasty in writing the story. From now on I will be taking things at a slower pace to plan out and write chapters rather than just posting them quickly. The next chapter will be a short timeskip. Also in relation to pairing I have an idea but won't spoil anything. Please review.**


	4. A talk with Razor

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

"So what do you think?" asked Izuku. "If this works the enhancement drug should be more stable and even last longer."

"Let us hope that you are correct," replied S1. "Considering how the last test went."

Izuku said nothing at this, he had seen the state of the unlucky individual who had sampled the drug.

The enhancement drug Izuku created hadn't been completely successful so far. The drug itself, when injected into a quirked individual, gave the user a boost in quirk efficiency and power, as well as an increase in that users physical abilities such as speed, strength, endurance and stamina. However, it also provided a boost in aggression and a big decrease in intelligence. Furthermore, it only lasted for a few minutes, when it wore off the user was left in a weakened state and unable to use their quirk for at least six hours. Izuku had made several attempts to improve it, but with little success. So far he had managed to increase the allotted time for usage to twelve minutes as well as reduced the effects on the mind (well the intelligence part) slightly. Izuku was hoping for a bigger improvement this time but kept his fingers crossed.

"Deku," said S1. "You don't need to worry that much. These things take time. For most scientists it takes years to properly create compounds like these. So take your time."

Izuku looked up at the screen. "You shouldn't give me this much credit," Izuku told the screen. "My idea came from the formulas, from the theories you came up with. All I did was take inspiration from them and make my own."

"Regardless of that you have made progress and for that we are grateful. I'll message you the results later. Good bye," S1 finished and the screen blinked out.

Izuku sighed. It had been 3 months since he joined the League. In that time he had carried out his duties with quirk analysis rather well. Some days he would go out to different cities (with help from Kurogiri) and watch either fights between heroes and villains or heroes saving people from accidents and record their quirks. Other days he worked in his lab (it was a small space provided by the League not too far from his apartment) working on mixtures and formulas he developed. He had mostly adapted to his new life rather well. With members such as Kurogiri and Tomura he was on reasonably good terms with. Sensei and S1 (whom he only knew through voice chat) he worked well with. Razor on the other hand, well, she hated him. Why? Even he didn't know.

Speaking of which, it was time for training with her. Sensei hadn't planned on using Izuku in the field of battle, however, the decision to learn self-defence had been brought on after a few incidents. Most of which occurred when Izuku was out doing his job.

The first was when he was studying a fight between Endeavor (the no. 2 hero) and shapeshifting villain, he almost got caught in the man's fire when the villain dodged. The second was when another villain took him hostage. Fortunately, the media wasn't present and no one there knew him so he was able to stay hidden when freed. Other incidents involved being attacked by thugs and Kurogiri coming to save him. In the end, Sensei ordered that he be taught self-defence. By Razor specifically as it was her specialty.

 **In a training room next to the bar**

Razor spin kicked Izuku hard in the face and he fell to the mat in agony. "Seriously is this the best you can do you shitty brat," Razor complained. "Because if it is then you may as well just quit while you still have the chance. This isn't a place for little boys like you. Hell, even that bastard Tomura is able to put up more of a fight."

Izuku glared at her. "I swear she's just like Kacchan," Izuku thought.

Noticing this Razor kicked him again. "Well you sure are a glutton for pain," she stated. "Unfortunately I'm feeling tired at the moment so take a break you little shit." Razor then left.

Izuku just lay on the floor. He had been trying to work with Razor for two weeks now, but every time he had met with her she swore at him, insulted him and attacked him. It seemed like she really did hate him but Izuku couldn't understand why, he couldn't remember ever doing anything to her.

 **At the bar**

"So why do you hate Deku so much exactly," Kurogiri asked.

For a minute she said nothing. Finally she took a deep breath and said "I don't hate him exactly. It's just, well it's complicated."

Kurogiri frowned. "This isn't like you," he told her.

And it wasn't. Razor had always hated other members for various reasons. There was hardly a person she didn't hate. Kurogiri and Sensei being exceptions.

"Would it be because he is quirkless?" Kurogiri asked.

It was the most likely reason. Razor turned away. "No. I could care less about that. I've never been biased about that sort of thing," Razor admitted. "In my view whether someone has a quirk or not is irrelevant. On the battlefield we are all equal."

Kurogiri was confused. "Then what is it?" he asked. "I've seen how you treat him. You are harder on him than any other member I've seen you with."

Razor sighed. Not seeing a reason to keep it from him she explained why she treated Deku the way she did. Kurogiri remained silent during the entire confession. Whatever he had expected it wasn't this. It was very rare for Razor to show concern for anyone.

"Then you should tell him this yourself," Kurogiri explained. Razor stared at him. "If you ever hope to work with him properly then you should both have an understanding of each other," he explained.

Razor growled in annoyance. She knew he was right, and she hated it. She got up and headed back to the room.

"I'd better do this before I change my mind," she thought.

However, she stopped before exiting. She turned to face Kurogiri with a solemn expression.

"Mind if I ask you something Kurogiri?" she asked.

Curious, he nodded in response. "The reason you've been so good to Deku, would it be because of Laura?" she asked.

Kurogiri didn't move, he just stared at her. The silence was enough of an answer for Razor. She then turned to leave.

One of the things about her and Kurogiri's relationship, they both knew heavily personal things about each other, and they neither judged each other by them or went around telling other members.

 **At the training room**

Razor walked in to see Izuku still lying on the floor.

"God he really is pathetic," she thought.

Hearing someone entering Izuku sat up to see Razor leaning against the wall staring at him. He groaned in annoyance. He hadn't recovered from her last assault.

"Listen up you little shit," Razor growled. "We need to talk."

Razor moved to sit down in front of Izuku.

"I was told that," she started but then stopped.

When it came to expressing her feelings (in a non-violent manner) she wasn't very good at it. Izuku just stared at her.

Noticing this she collected her thoughts.

"Just be honest with him, tell him what you think," she thought.

Staring into Izuku's eyes she took a deep breath and said "I want to tell you, to explain to you," she corrected, "why I treat you the way I do."

Izuku was quite surprised. Razor wasn't acting like herself.

"The reason I do is because I heard about your past from Kurogiri," she said. "Honestly …. I thought it was pathetic, and I mean you."

Now Izuku was just confused.

"Don't get me wrong I understand that you had it very rough, but at the same it's your own fault since you let it happen," Razor explained.

This made Izuku even more confused. "What do yo-," he started but was cut off by Razor.

"Deku during the time you were bullied did ever once stand up for yourself or even try to fight back?" she asked him.

Izuku considered this for a moment and said "Not really no."

"Then how about this. Did you ever report what was going on or even go to someone for help?" she asked. "Like your mother." Izuku looked at the floor and said nothing. Razor put her hand to her head and sighed. "So basically, if I'm understanding this right, you allowed yourself to suffer, to be kicked around like a punching bag so much that when your 'idol' said you couldn't be a hero you tried to throw yourself off the roof," she stated. Izuku still said nothing.

Having said her piece Razor got up and headed toward the door. "Wait," Izuku said.

"Go home for today and think about what I've told you," Razor ordered. She then turned and faced him with a sincere look.

"Izuku I will train you, but I want something in return," she said. "The next time you face the one who hurt you, the one who drove you to suicide. Stand your ground. Fight. Let him know that you won't allow him to hurt you anymore. You have to. People like him break people like you on daily basis. And he will continue to break you unless you take a stand and fight back." Izuku could do nothing but stare at her.

Razor turned to exit and said "Not taking any action is basically the same as inviting him to hurt you, because he knows you won't fight back." She then left.

 **At Izuku's** **apartment**

Izuku collapsed onto his bed. He lay there for over an hour thinking about what Razor said. As he took it all into consideration, he realized that she was right.

Over the years, whenever Kacchan or someone else had bullied him he had never fought back, he always let them beat him down. It was also true that he had never told someone about what he was going through, not even his mother. He always told her he had fallen over, though it didn't look like she believed him.

"God I'm an idiot," he said to himself, and he meant it. When his life was going to hell what did he do, nothing. He allowed himself to be pushed around.

Well not anymore.

Razor was right he needed to change, he couldn't afford to be weak, not anymore. That person he used to be needed to die. If he was going to survive being in the League he needed to be stronger. He had to be stronger.

As he thought about all of this he got up from bed and took a scissors. He headed to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "This will be my starting point," he declared.

 **At the training room the next day**

Razor walked in and saw Izuku waiting for her. He was all geared up for training, his hair had been cut short as well. But, that wasn't what caught Razor's attention. What caught her attention was the look in his eyes, one she knew all too well. It was the look of a warrior, a look of determination.

Izuku approached her and bowed. "I'm ready," he said. "And willing."

Razor gave a look of admiration. "Good," she replied. "Let's get started, you shitty brat."

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of Deku and Razor during this chapter? I wasn't sure about the opening of this chapter but I hope it was ok. Please review. The next chapter will be set during the entrance exam. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	5. UA Entrance Exam

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Inko Midoriya**

Inko was sitting on the couch watching tv. As per orders of her boss, and many urgings of her friend Mitsuki Bakugo, Inko was having a day off to rest. The reason. Well it was because she had been out late so many nights looking her for son. She had been at it since his disappearance ten months ago.

"Izuku baby, please come home. I miss you," she sobbed.

Inko spent most of her days crying. Each night she looked for him by going around the city and asking random people if they had seen him, to which she always received a no. Other than that she made a visit to the police station at least once a week to see if they had made any progress, but the answer was always the same. Another action she took was placing posters around the city with Mitsuki's help. However, no matter what she did he was never found.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "I should have done something sooner."

Her son was in pain and she did nothing. Every day he would come with bruises and burn marks (likely from Katsuki) which he tried to hide. Inko however had a sharp eye and could see them from edges of his sleeves. Other times she could tell from the way he walked that he was actually limping. Izuku usually gave the excuse _"I fell over"_ , but Inko knew he was lying. The only reason she didn't interfere before was because she knew it would upset him, also, since it was Izuku he was likely to deny it. She tried talking with Mitsuki about it, who in turn was furious with Katsuki but nothing she did seemed to get through to him. The last time she was with Izuku was the last straw. She decided to visit the school the next day to inform the principal of her son's situation. She made another phone call to Mitsuki about Katsuki.

"I can come in with you tomorrow if you'd like," she told her. "Honestly, we should have done this in the beginning. His behaviour, well, it's gone on long enough."

It seemed Miitsuki had finally reached her limit with Katsuki. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

The next day when she got up she noticed he wasn't home, so she assumed he'd gone to school early. It was when she arrived at the school with Mitsuki that the trouble started. According to the principal and the teacher, Izuku hadn't shown up that day. It was then Inko got worried.

As she wondered where he could be she recalled her last conversation with him. _"Thanks Mom for everything really. I really love you for it,"_ he had told her while hugging her.

"No," she thought horrified. "He wouldn't."

She called the police afterwards and they started searching for her son but found nothing. Shortly afterward Inko began her current routine of looking.

"Please don't let it have been that," she silently prayed. "Anything but that."

Inko had an idea of what Izuku meant when he said those things to her but she didn't want to believe it. Whatever her son had been going through he had clearly reached his limit.

"Your body hasn't been found so I know your still out there," Inko said to herself. Regardless of the situation or the progress, she wasn't going to give up.

"Izuku. Despite what you've done I still love you. No matter what happens I will find you. I will bring you home," she swore.

 **Ochaco** **Uraraka**

"Well this is it," Uraraka thought. She stared at the large building in front of her. UA Highschool, the best school in Japan, if not the world, where someone could become a hero. Though it did offer other opportunities in other departments. Uraraka herself was aiming for the Hero course.

"Mom, Dad, I will become a hero," she promised herself. "And when I do, I'll earn enough money so that you never have to work again."

While walking to the entrance she saw a girl running straight past her. However, one of the laces on her shoes was open so she tripped. Before she could fall however Uraraka used her quirk to make the girl float.

"Easy there," Uraraka told the girl. "It would be bad if you injured yourself before the exam you know." Uraraka deactivated her quirk and the girl landed softly on her feet. The girl then turned to face her.

From Uraraka's perspective she was rather pretty. She had long blonde hair and grass green eyes. Her figure was rather thin and she was roughly the same height as Uraraka.

"Thank you," the girl replied with a Russian accent. She then raised her eyes slightly. "And you are?" she asked politely.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka," she replied cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Elena Belekov," she stated simply. "Are you here for the entrance exam?" Uraraka nodded in response.

"I see. What course are you applying for?" Elena asked.

"The hero one. You?" Uraraka replied.

"General Education," she admitted. "My quirk isn't exactly useful in the field of heroics."

Uraraka was surprised at her answer. Usually General Education was where the applicants who didn't get the hero course ended up. It was rare for someone to actually apply for it.

"What's your quirk?" Ochaco asked curiously.

"Empathy, and to a certain extent telepathy. When I touch someone I sense what they are feeling, when I do I can look at the memory associated with that emotion. If someone feels a certain emotion very strongly, like despair or love, I can see all memories that are associated with that emotion. However, if the emotion is too powerful it will overwhelm me and I will lose consciousness," she explained.

Uraraka was amazed at what she'd just heard. Though, she was right. It wasn't a quirk for the hero course.

"My quirk will be useful in the field of psychology," she stated. "When I'm done with this school I'm going to move on to college and work to get a degree in psychology."

She then turned and started walking.

"Hey wait," Uraraka called out while running after her.

"You were wondering why I didn't ask about your quirk, right," Elena mentioned. Uraraka nodded in agreement. "Well since you just used it on me it's obvious that it's an anti-gravity quirk. Also, I don't mean to be rude but we've got an exam to do so, can we maybe resume this conversation later?" she asked.

Uraraka shut up at this and continued walking. "She's rather observant," she mentally noted.

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

Bakugo was excited, something that was rather rare. The test laid out before him to get in to UA was a combat course, something he specialised. All he had to do was destroy whatever robots that got in his way and earn as many points as possible. "Easy," he thought. "Like taking candy from a fucking baby."

This was ticket into UA, his first step to becoming a hero greater than All Might.

" _Say that reminds me. Midoriya you wanted to go to UA too right."_

The words he'd heard ten months ago echoed in his head. A boy he bullied also came into his mind.

"The fuck," he thought annoyed. "Why the fuck am I thinking about that quirkless piece of shit now."

In truth he had avoided thinking about Deku ever since his disappearance.

The day after All Might saved him from a sludge villain that captured him Deku disappeared. At first he thought Deku was avoiding him out of fear. He thought maybe that shitty nerd finally gave up on trying to become a hero, a quirkless bastard like him had no right to be one in the first place. However, that wasn't the case.

Later that day the police came to the class and questioned everyone on Deku's disappearance. They asked questions about what he had been doing that day and his regular school life. Most denied any knowledge as they were not friends with Deku. When it came to his turn he told the police _"that quirkless piece of shit isn't my problem. Don't say he's my friend because he isn't, he's just an obstacle in the way. Now if that's all can I go back to class, I've got things I need to fucking do."_

The police were shocked at Bakugo's attitude but relented since they couldn't get any useful information out of him.

"That fucking nerd isn't my problem. He can go and die for all I care," he thought.

What happened to Deku wasn't his problem. It wasn't as though he had done anything wrong. Nobody at school ever spoke against him for the way he treated Deku. Even the teachers were ok with it (some even laughed at it). In fact, a few days after his disappearance everyone seemed to have forgotten about Deku. No one ever spoke of him or even mentioned his name.

"Applicants please make your way to your selected field," announced Present Mic.

Bakugo snapped back to reality.

"Shit," he growled. "Even when he's not around he's still a pain in my ass. Well fuck him. Just focus on the exam you idiot."

Bakugo arrived at the entrance of his selected field. As the doors opened he immediately started running. "Time to kick some ass," he said grinning.

 **All Might**

All Might watched with the other teachers as the applicants made their way through the exam. Since he wasn't an official teacher at UA yet he wasn't a judge. He was there for another reason. He was examining possible successors to his quirk, One for All. Since he was only able to take part in hero action for three hours a day (due to his condition) finding a successor to being the symbol of peace was crucial. Though there were other students to look at.

"From the way points are gathering it looks as though we'll have an interesting bunch this year," Principal Nezu stated. He was an animal (appearance mixed with a dog, bear and mouse) with a quirk that made him highly intelligent. The teachers nodded in agreement.

"With their quirks it looks as though they'll become fine heroes," All Might said.

" _Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" "I don't think its possible kid."_

All Might gasped but no one seemed to notice, they were all preoccupied with the exam. "Why am I thinking about that now?" he wondered.

Ever since his encounter with that boy All Might had been recalling that memory every now and then. He mainly focused on his job as a hero and his registration as a teacher at UA so he hadn't thought about it that much.

In all honesty, he wasn't proud of what he'd done. He had destroyed another person's dream after all. Although, he hadn't done it without reason. Personally All Might had nothing against quirkless people, however, he did believe that if they went up against someone with a quirk they were disadvantaged. He should know better than anyone, after all, he used to be quirkless. When he tried to fight someone with a quirk he got his ass handed to him. The reason he had said those things to that boy was because he believed he would be safer, that he would be less likely to die. It wasn't out of prejudice. Aside from that even if he applied for a hero school there was a high chance he'd be rejected. There were very few hero schools that allowed quirkless people to apply, and even then hardly anyone ever got in, so there was really no point. To his own knowledge All Might had never even heard of a quirkless hero before.

"Only five minutes left," Nezu announced.

All Might snapped back to reality and looked at the exam.

"Focus," he thought. "You'll be teaching these kids this year so pay attention."

 **Later that day at the Nezu's office**

All Might sat alone in front of the principal. "Quite a selective bunch we've got this year," Nezu said with enthusiasm. "Anyone catch your eye All Might, ant possible successors?"

All Might nodded his head and said "It's too soon to be sure. But I can see there are a bunch of gifted youngsters so maybe in due time."Nezu seemed happy at this statement.

"Now on a side note what were you gasping at during the exam?" Nezu asked. "It wasn't one of the children. You were lost in your own thoughts till I brought you back."

All Might froze at this statement.

"He noticed," All Might thought. He mentally cursed himself.

"If somethings on your mind you should tell someone. Don't hold it all in," Nezu told him with concern.

All Might contemplated this for a moment. After a minutes silence All Might took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Nezu was a friend so there was no problem telling him.

"Well it happened about ten months ago," he started explaining.

And so All Might told Nezu all about his encounter with the quirkless boy and everything that had transpired between them. He even told him about how the boy saw him in his weakened state, though he didn't know about his powers. Nezu just listened silently, never making a move to interrupt him. When he'd finished speaking Nezu said "I see." All Might was surprised at his calm demeanour.

"Don't you think it was wrong for me to say that, to ruin that boy's dream," he asked confused.

Nezu stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Why would I say that?" he asked. "You were just speaking your opinion, as well as from personal experience. I don't think I can begrudge you for that."

All Might was relieved that Nezu was so understanding. However, All Might had another question.

"Principal what is your view on what the boy asked me?" All Might asked.

Nezu got up from his seat and gazed out the window.

"Honestly," he said. "I see no reason why it can't happen."

All Might remained silent. "I can understand why you would think the way you do about them. When facing against a villain or trying to save someone from an accident quirkless people would be at a disadvantage. However, quirks aren't everything. They don't define someone as a hero or a villain, their actions and capabilities do. Take Aizawa for example, his quirk maybe useful for stop other quirks but that's all its good for, most of the time when fighting against villains he would need to rely on hand to hand combat," Nezu explained.

All Might stared at the floor, he had never thought of it that way before.

"Now a quirkless person," he continued. "They could be a hero through excessive training in martial arts and a reliance on gadgets and weapons. With theses it would be quite possible for them to be on equal par with other heroes and villains."

All Might considered this for a moment.

"When he says it like that it does sound possible," he thought.

"Here at UA we believe that anyone can become a hero, even someone quirkless. It's why we allow them to apply," he continued. "Although I must admit we've never actually had a quirkless student before, in any department." All Might could tell from the way Nezu was speaking that he was slightly disappointed at that last statement.

"Anyway enough of what I think," Nezu said changing the subject. "You may want to leave All Might. I have a lot of paperwork to attend to and you have to get some rest. You're going to have a busy few days with all the holographic recording you're going to do."

He was referring of course to the messages he would be sending to the students who successfully passed the exam. All Might sighed knowing that he was right, it was going to be a long couple of days. With that he got up and proceeded to leave the room while waving goodbye to Nezu.

As he walked towards the exit All Might thought very hard about what Nezu had told him. He wanted to believe that it was possible, he really did. However, he still had his doubts. Whenever he tried being a hero while he was quirkless he accomplished very little. It was only after he had received his quirk One for All that he was able to actually do something meaningful.

As he came to the exit he halted. With the thought of quirkless people being heroes the image of that boy came in to his head again.

"Wonder what he's doing now," he said softly.

 **Hi there. Sorry it took so long, I had a couple of events on. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it would be best to show the situation with other characters around the events of Deku's disappearance. If you are wondering why I included Uraraka and a new oc it's because they will be playing certain roles later in the story. Please review.**


	6. Big news

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku just barely dodged Razor's as her foot brushed by his hair. When she landed she spun her other leg at him but Izuku moved forward and caught it firmly in his arm. He then pulled her back in an effort to catch trip her but Razor jumped and performed a flip kick which hit Izuku square in the chest. He flew back onto the mat.

"Not bad you little shit. You're improving. However you need to work on your reaction speed," Razor explained coldly. "A second is all it takes and then you're dead."

Izuku glared at her and stood back up. "Again," he demanded.

Razor was amused by this. "Well would you look at that, demanding something from me. It seems you've got a pair of balls after all," she said. "Did you grow them while I was training you?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," Izuku said. He was very annoyed.

He had been training with Razor for months now and he still hadn't managed to hit her. To make matters worse she insulted him at every opportunity by saying things such as _'God you're so weak', 'Try harder you little shit, I swear even Tomura could kick your ass if he wanted to', 'Too scared to stand up, when will you grow a pair of balls'_. It went on and on. She was literally like Kacchan, only she wanted him to improve.

"Can we just get back to training?" he asked impatiently.

Razor grinned at Izuku. "As much as I would love to kick the shit out of you again I can't," she explained disappointedly. "Sensei called us for a meeting so we have to suspend training for the rest of today."

Izuku was very annoyed at this.

"Don't give me that face," she snapped. "There's nothing we can do about it." She turned and headed towards the exit. "Now hurry up you little shit, or else that whiny little bitch Tomura will never let us hear the end of it," she said with disgust. With that Izuku promptly followed.

 **At the bar**

Izuku gathered with Kurogiri, Razor and Tomura. They turned to the monitor where Sensei appeared.

"Good afternoon everyone," he announced. "I trust you know why I've gathered you all here." "No clue," Izuku and Razor replied in unison.

And they meant it. The two had been absorbed in his work (Izuku quirk analysis and science development, Razor doing a secret job for Sensei) and training the past weeks that they hadn't been paying attention to anything that happened in or out of the League. Tomura snickered while Kurogiri tilted his head to the side.

"It seems neither of you have been watching the news," Sensei realized.

"Just tell us already," Razor snapped angrily. Sensei sighed and took a deep breath.

"All Might has taken up a teaching position at UA," he informed.

Razor didn't react. Izuku however shifted slightly.

"That's right the entrance exam was just a few days ago," he thought. "That means Kacchan is now a student there."

Despite his hatred toward Bakugo he knew well enough that he was skilled enough to get in, both in quirk and intelligence.

"That means he's going to be taught by All Might," Izuku realized.

Despite having become a villain and given up on being a hero, he couldn't help but feel jealous. The hero he and Kacchan idolised, the one who had rejected him, was now training the very person who had made his life hell to be a pro hero.

"Another good thing gets handed to Kacchan. How the fuck is that fair?" he wondered angrily. "He's a total dick yet he still gets everything."

In Izuku's mind it just wasn't fair how everything went Bakugo's way yet he did nothing wrong and still got screwed over.

Razor interrupted his thoughts. "And why is this important?" she asked uninterested.

"Razor please listen to everything Sensei says before judging," Kurogiri told her politely.

Razor rolled her eyes and said "Go on."

Tomura glared at her and started to say something when Sensei interrupted him.

"It is important Razor because All Might is one of our primary targets for elimination," Sensei explained with a bit more fury. "He is the biggest threat to our organisation, to our plans. Therefore killing him is one of our top priorities."

Izuku was surprised. He had never seen Sensei angry before, he usually acted calm and hardly ever raised his voice. Then he suddenly remembered. Ten months ago when he first met Sensei he had told him about why he tried to kill himself, even about his encounter with All Might. Back then he'd had a negative reaction also. With that time and this time it was clear that they were both related to All Might. "Did something happen between them?" Izuku thought. He could tell that Sensei actually hated the number one hero, it was the same way he felt about Kacchan.

"Your organisation, your plans, not mine," Razor pointed out. "Do I need to remind you of my place here?"

"No Razor you don't. However until that time comes you will do and listen as I tell you," Sensei replied with authority. With that she nodded in understanding.

Izuku was confused. What was Razor talking about? Wasn't she a member of the League?

"I've been working with her months now and I still don't know anything about her," he thought sadly. Despite training with her Izuku knew very little about her, he didn't even know what her quirk was. He had tried asking her about some of these things but she refused to answer. Razor made it clear that this was just training, there was no need for them to get personal with each other.

"Sensei can you just ignore this bitch and get to the good stuff already?" Tomura asked rudely. However Izuku could tell that there was a bit of excitement in his voice.

Sensei sighed again. "Earlier today I sent Tomura and a few of his 'friends' to UA to do a little investigating," Sensei explained.

"Yeah I destroyed the gate and let the press in. While the heroes were dealing with them I got a hold of a juicy piece of info," he boasted with pride. From the others point of view Tomura seemed very childish.

"That he did," Sensei told them. "And what he learned was that tomorrow Class 1A will be conducting their rescue training in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. From the list Tomura acquired it seems All Might along with Eraserhead and Thirteen will be there."

Izuku recognised the names. Eraserhead was a hero who could stop any quirk just by looking at them, aside from that Izuku had seen videos of him that showed he was highly proficient in hand to hand combat. Thirteen was a hero in a space suit that possessed a quirk known as 'black hole' which sucked any object into it and reduced it to dust, this was mainly used for rescue.

"Get to the point already," Razor said irritated.

"Tomorrow we shall be launching an attack on UA, more specifically the area with All Might and the students, where we will kill the Symbol of Peace," Sensei said all in one go.

Izuku was surprised at this. Kill All Might. He didn't think it was possible. He had watched nearly every video and read ever report about him, he knew more than anyone that he was impossible to beat.

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Izuku asked nervously. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Is there a problem Deku?" Kurogiri asked. Tomura was more hostile.

"What are you scared that your idol will die? Did you forget what group you're part of now?" he growled. "Villains fight against heroes all the time. They try to catch us, we try to kill them. What did you think we'd be doing?"

Izuku flinched. Though he and Tomura got along most of the time he could still be really hostile from time to time.

"I don't mean anything like that," he said quickly. "I'm just curious. This is All Might we're talking about. Defeating him is practically impossible, killing him even more so."

There was silence. Sensei laughed. "You are mostly right Deku, however you are also wrong. It isn't impossible to do those things. There has simply never been anyone who could match All Might, until now," he explained.

Izuku was baffled. "Do they have someone as strong as All Might?" he wondered.

It didn't seem likely. If they did wouldn't they have used them already? Then a thought struck him. _'Until now'_.

"Are you talking about my enhancement drug?" he asked. Sensei nodded in confirmation.

Izuku had spent several months working on the drug as well as other things such as a regeneration drug (for healing) and an intelligence drug (to make other members smarter). So far he had increased the time limit to thirty minutes and decreased the after effects to four and a half hours. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

"When you add the drug to the mix it does seem possible," he thought.

"Please continue Sensei," he asked.

"Tomorrow Tomura and Kurogiri will lead a group of villains to the Joint and kill All Might. Razor your job is to guard the place where 'they' are kept," he explained.

Razor nodded in understanding. Tomura was excited while Kurogiri remained silent. Izuku found Razor's behaviour strange, she was usually the type to want to fight someone, yet here she was just accepting guard duty without any argument. He was also slightly curious as to what 'they' were but said nothing.

"Deku you will remain here and continue you're work," Sensei informed him.

Normally Izuku wouldn't raise any opposition, however he was curious about something.

"Sensei do you have a list of the students attending that class?" Izuku asked. "Cause if you do may I see it?"

Sensei looked stared at Izuku.

"Yes there is, but why?" he asked. "Do you think that boy who wronged you will be there?" Izuku nodded in confirmation.

Despite his position in the League Izuku wanted to go with them tomorrow and see if Kacchan was there. There were several reasons for this of course.

 **Flashback 4 months ago**

Izuku landed flat on his back after Razor flipped him. He moaned in pain.

"Seriously is this the best you can do little shit," she sneered. "Cause if it is you will die the second you get dragged into a fight."

Izuku glared at her.

"I swear this is all she ever does, insult me," he thought.

Razor just stood there waiting for him to get up.

"Out of pure curiosity," Izuku started. "This hellish training you're giving me. Did you go through it yourself to be the way you are now?"

Razor stared at him coldly.

"We've already had this discussion. This is training, nothing more. You and I are not friends Deku. So stop trying to get to know me better," she replied icily.

She meant what she was saying. There was absolutely no reason for him to know about her past or her personal life. Though that wasn't to say that she hated Izuku. She didn't. Surprisingly enough he had moved into her list of people she could actually stand, though that was mainly through her teaching him how to fight. She was actually amazed at how quick Izuku was learning, she even admitted to Kurogiri that she had underestimated his observational skills, something she did very rarely.

"I've known you for a few months now but I still know nothing about you, I don't even know what your quirk is. I tried asking Kurogiri and Sensei but they told me to ask you," he explained.

Razor rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Look you little bastard," she growled murderously. "There is nothing you need to know about me. There is nothing you will ever need to know about me so give it a rest."

Izuku felt intimidated by this but decided not to back down.

"Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" he asked seriously.

Razor groaned in annoyance.

"He really isn't gonna let this go is he?" she thought. "What would change my mind?"

Razor didn't have any real reason to tell Izuku about her life. There wasn't much to tell, and most of it wasn't pleasant. However, no one had ever pushed to know as much as Izuku (usually people didn't like her enough to ask). Razor didn't feel like just telling him though, she believed he should earn the right first. But how? Then a thought came to her mind, making her smile sadistically.

"Okay, there is one thing you can do," she informed him. "You can show me the results of your training."

Izuku looked slightly confused at this. He knew what she wanted him to do but he couldn't figure out how to do it.

"I want you to fight someone of course. However, it's who I want you to fight," she explained. "The one I want you to fight is that bastard, you know the one who turned you into the weak little shit you are now."

Izuku froze.

"Fight Kacchan, she wants me to fight Kacchan," he thought.

He had trained well enough that he could hold his own against most quirked individuals, but Kacchan, he was on another level. He just wasn't sure.

As if noticing the uncertainty in his eyes Razor spoke up.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This is also for your sake," she told him.

This confused Izuku.

"He was your primary tormentor right?" she asked.

Izuku nodded in confirmation.

"Then facing him should be good for you. If you defeat him then you will have overcome him, he will no longer be someone you should fear," she said. "If you can do that then I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Izuku said nothing, he was still trying to process what Razor said.

"Alright that's all for today," she said before turning to leave.

 **Flashback end**

Wanting to know more about Razor was one of his reasons for going. Another was that he wanted to face Bakugo, he needed to know if he could actually defeat him.

He also had a third reason, it was revenge. Over the course of his time with the League, mostly with Razor, Izuku had actually built up a desire to get back at his former bully. He had started to want to give Bakugo a taste of his own medicine, repay him for all the years of torment he gave him. This was the perfect opportunity to do it.

"I don't know if he will be there or not but I would like to know. Facing him is something I need to do. If he isn't on the list I'll stay here, if he is I would like to go with Tomura and Kurogiri if that's alright," he told Sensei.

Sensei stared at him for a moment before ordering Kurogiri to show him the list. The shadow man used his quirk to send it to Izuku. Izuku read through it quickly until he came across Bakugo's name.

"He's there," Izuku said. "So can I go?"

All for One remained silent for a minute.

"I suppose," he said simply. "However, you will need a costume, or at least a mask to disguise yourself. No one knows about your association with us. If your identity gets compromised then it will be impossible for to walk around freely like normal."

Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Um sir shouldn't you discuss this with 'them' first?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yeah. If Atrocity finds out he'll flip," Tomura added.

Izuku had an idea of what they were talking about. He knew fully well that All for One wasn't the only leader in the League, however up until now he hadn't received any information about them. Sensei apparently didn't think it was necessary.

"Don't worry about it. If Deku wishes to go let him, but be sure to bring him back," Sensei said. "You will all leave tomorrow at 10AM sharp so I suggest you get some rest."

With that the meeting ended.

 **Izuku's apartment**

Izuku lay on his bed. He was exhausted from the day.

Razor had guessed why he was going and told Kurogiri to give her the details on his fight with Bakugo. Her only words of advice to him were _"Give him hell"_ , though that was all he needed.

He got up and went to the bathroom where he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His appearance had changed slightly in recent months. In addition to cutting his hair short he had also dyed it black to make himself less recognisable. His body was more muscular and had quite a bit of scars, courtesy of Razor. He also wore darker clothes as well.

Throughout his life with the League he had done many things. He had analysed quirks and marked out weaknesses and ways they could be greatly improved. He had developed many types of enhancement drugs and (from what he could tell) toxins with S1.

Izuku had also been working on a secret formula by himself. This was something none of the League knew about. They were willing to keep many things from him so he didn't see why he couldn't keep one secret from them. They may not have fully trusted him but he didn't fully trust them either.

"All right time for bed," he said to himself.

As he lay in bed Izuku made a silent promise to himself. "I will see you tomorrow Kacchan. And when I do I will break you the same way you broke me. That's a promise." Izuku then drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Hi there everyone. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with work so I don't have much free time. I will update when I can but it will be over a longer period. Anyways what did you think of the chapter. Not a lot happened I know but during the next one you'll be seeing the 'unforeseen simulation joint' battle. However I will mainly be focusing on the fight between Izuku and Bakugo. Please review.**


	7. Deku vs Kacchan

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku woke up early that morning. He quickly got dressed into his "villain" outfit which consisted of a black hoodie vest, black pants, black metal arm and shin guards and a black metallic mask which covered his entire head. He also wore combat boots and a belt with various tools such as a taser, a grappling hook and several small projectile blades. The outfit he had mostly forged himself with the exception of the helmet (Kurogiri gave it to him after the meeting). He had a feeling he would one day be out fighting with the League but he wanted to make sure his identity wouldn't be compromised. Still he was ready to face Bakugo.

 **At the bar**

Izuku met up with Tomura and Kurogiri where he also met their large entourage. Izuku didn't know what to think of the group. He hadn't seen them in action yet but at the same time they just looked like a bunch of regular thugs. What caught his attention was the bird like creature who looked as tall and muscular as All Might. "This must be the guy," he thought. Izuku didn't have much time to think however as Kurogiri's quirk completely absorbed him and everything around him.

 **Unforeseen Simulation Joint**

They arrived at an area in that had various buildings with different natural disasters going on for each one, as they were supposed to.

The group of villains looked to up to see the students and teachers at the entrance, who had also noticed them. Strangely enough All Might wasn't there. Izuku didn't care though, that wasn't why he was here. He started to scan the student's faces until he came across a familiar one. Wearing gauntlets and an outfit that matched his personality was Bakugo giving his usual glare. The moment he saw him Izuku felt a sudden flood of anger. He wanted to fight him, he wanted to hurt him, however, to do that he would need to get him alone first.

"Kurogiri could you warp me and 'you know who' to an area where we won't be disturbed?" he asked politely.

"Of course. I'll also send the students to other zones where they won't be able to interfere," he replied.

"Here comes Eraserhead," Tomura butted in.

The former pro hero attacked the group and was starting to fight off the thugs like they were nothing, it seemed like they were amateurs after all. The students and 13 were running toward the exit.

"Kurogiri," Tomura started.

"I understand," he replied. "While I'm at it I'll send you Deku to a place for your battle. Expect that boy to be there in a few minutes." Izuku nodded.

Kurogiri's power took hold again and Izuku was in a ruined city area. It was desolate and he was on flat ground.

"Perfect," he thought.

This would be the perfect place to fight Bakugo without interference.

After waiting for two minutes Kurogiri's mist appeared again bringing an angry Bakugo with it. At first Bakugo didn't notice Izuku, he just swore about Kurogiri.

"That fucking bastard, those fucking villains, I'll fucking kill them," he shouted. "Swearing and death threats," Izuku thought. "Nice to see that he hasn't changed a bit."

Bakugo examined the area around him when he noticed Izuku.

"You one of them?" he asked in a murderous tone.

He didn't pay attention to his classmates, not that he needed to, they were all beneath him. Izuku took up a fighting stance as an answer. Bakugo smiled sadistically and punched his right fist into his left hand while causing an explosion as form of intimidation.

"This will be fun," he snarled.

Izuku felt slightly nervous about fighting Bakugo. _"Give him hell"._ Razor's words echoed in his mind and he was calm again. He stared at Bakugo.

"That's right I've trained for this," he thought. "I'm not the same weak individual that you used to beat to a pulp. I'm Deku, the villain that will defeat you." With that he charged at Bakugo.

Seeing his enemy move Bakugo started to swing his right arm. However, Izuku was prepared for this and much faster too. As soon as Bakugo swung his arm Izuku grabbed it, turned, and flipped him onto his back.

 _"When you get someone on their back get on top of them and punch them as hard as you can and as many times as you can."_

Izuku started doing just that. While doing so every memory of Bakugo bullying came back to him which made his punches more vicious.

"This is strangely satisfying," he thought.

Knowing he'd be knocked out soon Bakugo caused an explosion to faze Izuku and then another one to get him off. Bakugo stood up. His mouth was bleeding from the punches, this made him pissed as hell. He screamed out in anger and unleashed a flurry of expolsions on his opponent.

Izuku flipped from place to place dodging them with relative ease.

"This is the guy I was scared of," he thought.

He couldn't believe how well he was holding his own against Bakugo. Months of training were paying off, it seemed that all Bakugo had to rely on was his quirk, he had no training what so ever in hand to hand fighting.

"So much for having a powerful quirk," Izuku thought.

Izuku was actually surprised at the damage he'd done to Bakugo, he was a lot stronger than he thought. Compared to Razor he was nothing.

Seeing that he wasn't doing much at long distance Bakugo rushed towards his enemy swinging his right again.

"Seriously does he think that will actually work this time," Izuku thought.

However he was wrong. Bakugo used his quirk to launch himself over Izuku.

"Got you now," he shouted while successfully hitting Izuku with a lot of explosions.

Izuku lay on the ground with his clothes slightly torn and a crack in his mask.

"How'd you like that," Bakugo sneered.

He assumed he'd won, he couldn't have been more wrong. A few seconds later Izuku stood up not showing any sign of feeling injured, something which shocked Bakugo.

"No fucking way," he spluttered.

Bakugo's attacks may have been painful but they didn't matter that much to Izuku. He was used to this sort of pain, well actually he was used to much worse. Razor didn't play around.

Bakugo moved to attack again but Izuku came in very quickly and kneed him in the stomach. Bakugo flinched with pain. Izuku didn't stop however. He grabbed Bakugo by thee shoulder and started to repeatedly punch him in the stomach. Bakugo vomited slightly from this. Izuku then grabbed him by the shoulders and headbutted him so hard that part of his mask broke off showing his right eye. He had broken Bakugo's nose also as blood flowed from it. Izuku then let go of Bakugo, leaned back, and side kicked him up into the air. Bakugo tried to retaliate but Izuku was quickly behind him and grabbed him by the collar. He then ran and threw Bakugo into one of the ruined buildings where crashed through the wall.

When Izuku saw no movement he assumed he was unconscious.

"I did it Razor. I won," he thought as he turned to leave.

Izuku was hit by another explosion on the back, though this time he managed to remain standing.

"Hey," came a hoarse voice. "This fight isn't over you bastard. So don't turn your fucking back on me."

Izuku turned to see Bakugo standing, blood running down from his forehead and one or two bruises on his arms. He looked rather pitiful, he looked like the state he'd put Izuku in for years. Strangely enough, it made Izuku happy to see him this way.

"I should have expected him to not go down without a fight," he thought.

Bakugo stared at his opponent's eye for a moment. There something familiar about it.

"Don't think about it. Just finish him off," he thought.

For the first time in his life he was hurt all over. He was used to dealing pain, not receiving it. The whole sensation was strange. He needed to finish it quickly. He held up his arm and reached for his gauntlets trigger. They stored up his sweat, which was nitroglycerin which allowed him to create explosions. With the amount stored up in them both it would be like firing a rocket launcher.

Izuku didn't know why but something told him to get as far away from Bakugo as possible. If he was reaching for his gauntlets then they clearly weren't just for show. He started running and as he did Bakugo shouted "Die".

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that came at him very fast. Izuku instantly pulled out his grappling hook and shot it towards the nearest building on his left. The explosion came at him too fast however. While he managed to avoid death part of his legs had been burned. Izuku examined the damage Bakugo had done, it was very widescale.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? He could've killed me or one of his allies in that," Izuku thought alarmed.

"Ha. How'd you like that?" Bakugo yelled triumphantly.

Clearly he had thought he had won.

"Ok I've had enough of this," he said to himself.

He walked toward Bakugo who couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why won't you just stay the fuck down," he screamed as he prepared to attack him again with his other gauntlet.

Izuku was prepared this time though. He threw one of his blades at one of Bakugo's hands, causing him to howl in pain.

 _"When your in pain put all your power into that point of pain and deliver the final blow"._

Izuku ignored the pain in his legs and charged at Bakugo. Bakugo tried to defend himself with is quirk but Izuku leaped up, spun and delivered a kick to Bakugo's face with full force. Bakugo fell back and his face landed hard onto the ground. He didn't get up. Izuku checked his face, he was unconscious.

"I won," he declared before walking off.

"Kurogiri I'm finished over here," Izuku told him over the communicater in his mask.

"That's good to hear. I had a camera or two around your area so your battle has been recorded for Razor to see," Kurogiri told him. "All Might's here by the way, and the pros will be here soon also. I suggest you make your way back to us at the centre."

"I will," Izuku replied.

As he walked he could really feel the pain in his legs, Bakugo did a better job than he thought. "I'm almost there now," he said to himself as trudged along.

Suddenly he heard a scream. He turned to see a girl in pink being held to the ground by one of the thugs. She looked terrified.

"Now then," the thug declared. "Let's have some fun shall we."

Izuku had a very good idea of what he was about to do and headed towards them. He may have been a villain now, he may be a colder and serious person, he may be willing for heroes to die, but rape, that was a different story. Despite his time with the League Izuku still possessed a certain degree of morality.

The girl looked terrified when he saw another villain appear.

The thug turned to Izuku and said "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."

Izuku, annoyed with his tone, tased in the neck (He didn't have much strength left to fight) knocking him out cold. The girl was stunned at what just happened.

Noticing her expression Izuku said "If you don't want that sort of thing to happen to you then I suggest you run."

At first she didn't move, she was still shocked. Izuku glared at her and yelled "Now". With that she scrambled away while still looking at Izuku. He then turned and proceeded to where his allies were.

He arrived just in time to see All Might blast that bird like creature out of the building. There were a bunch of unconscious thugs. Tomura was also there with Kurogiri looking very pissed off.

"Are you guys alright?" Izuku asked them.

"Nomu got beat," Tomura raged.

"So that's what that thing was," Izuku realised.

He made his way to them. He also looked at All Might. It was strange, his childhood idol was now his enemy and a kill target for his new group.

All Might was staring at the new arrival.

"Great just what I need, and I've already gone past my limit," he thought.

He inspected him further. There were burn marks over him and he was slightly limping.

"He's injured," he realised. "Those marks, did Bakugo do that to him."

He knew the boy well enough to know what kind of damage he could deal.

"I take it you finally defeated that explosion user," Kurogiri said.

"They are talking about Bakugo," he thought.

"Yeah I beat him," the new villain said with pride. "I beat him to a bloody pulp."

All Might tensed slightly in anger of this. "You," he said in a furious tone.

The villain turned to look at him (he had a green eye from what he could see). "Relax he isn't dead, just unconscious," the villain told him.

All Might was both slightly relieved and surprised at this.

"What the hell Deku," yelled Tomura."Why didn't you finish him off?"

"You know very well that I don't kill," he retorted. "That was one of the conditions I set when I joined this group remember."

Now All Might was definitely surprised. Deku, he wasn't a killer yet he joined this band of villains with some conditions. Just who was he?

Izuku noticed that All Might was steaming.

"He's reached his limit," he realised.

Izuku remembered that from their last encounter All Might had told him that he can only use his power up to three hours a day, when he steamed he reached his limit and reverted to his real form, something no one else knew about. Izuku didn't know why but something told him to keep his mouth shut at that moment. He was in possession of a very valuable piece of information. If he blurted this out now All Might would most definitely know who he was. Not only that but they were at a disadvantage with so little forces and the pros on their way.

"Tomura, Kurogiri, lets withdraw for now," he told them. "We're at a serious disadvantage with him here and the pros on their way. Also our ace was just blasted out of here and our forces are down."

The two just stared at him.

"He's right Tomura. The situation isn't in our favour," Kurogiri stated.

Tomura scratched his neck in frustration.

"Ok fine," he relented.

He turned to face the Symbol of Peace and said "All Might beware, because your days as the symbol of peace are numbered."

All Might grunted in response. "We'll see about that."

For some reason though he was still staring at Deku.

"From the sound of his voice he seems to be in his teens. Also that eye, why does it seem familiar?" All Might pondered.

This boy probably wasn't that much older than his students. It made him sad to think that someone this young had become a villain. His thoughts were interrupted however at the one called Kurogiri using his quirk.

Kurogiri's mist then surrounded them and they disappeared from the area. During the transport however Izuku lost consciousness.

 **At his apartment**

Izuku woke up surprised to see that he was in his apartment. He moved his legs slightly but he felt no pain in them. He inspected his body. There were no signs that he'd ever been injured.

"It wasn't a dream if that's what you're thinking," came a voice he knew all too well.

Izuku looked to his right to see Sensei (or All for One as he was usually known) sitting at the table drinking what could've been tea or coffee.

"Hello Deku," he greeted the boy. "It's good to see that you're awake."

"Sensei you're here," Izuku replied stunned.

He had spoken with the man before but had never met him in person.

"Why are you here?" Izuku asked before he could stop himself.

Was he in trouble? Once again Sensei seemed to know what he was thinking.

"You're not in any trouble. I came today to sort out a few issues with the League and just thought I'd check up on you. You came back with a few burn injuries and have been out for nearly two days now. We had to use that regeneration drug of yours though," he explained.

"Thank you," Izuku replied. "However I'm guessing you didn't come to just check up on me."

He knew Sensei well enough to know that he wouldn't come here in person unless it was very important. Sensei grinned.

"Observant as ever I see," he said. "You're right I came here to discuss something with you. Something that happened during the assault on UA. And I'm not talking about your fight, that was impressive."

Izuku sat up straight and faced him.

"It's about your decision to retreat. There were cameras around the area so I saw the entire ordeal. While your reasoning was logical, and the pros did show up shortly after you'd left, there was something else that made me curious," he informed Izuku. "Why didn't you tell the others that All Might had reached his limit?"

Izuku was definitely surprised now.

"If he knows about that then he must have a history with All Might," he realised.

He took a deep breath. He needed to be careful about his answer.

"It's because I knew it that I didn't tell them," Izuku explained.

"Oh," Sensei responded amused.

"Let me point out something. I told you about my first encounter with All Might. During that encounter I learned about his little weakness, however, I also learned something else. He told me that not a lot of people know about this. Therefore, since I am one of these people blurting it out would have lead to my identity being exposed," he explained. "Besides, you clearly know about it too yet you didn't tell the others so you're in the same boat. How you know it? From what I've seen of you every time All Might has been mentioned you got angry, meaning you've some sort of history with him. So tell me, am I wrong?"

There was silence.

"Maybe I went a little too far," he thought nervously.

However, Sensei started laughing. Izuku was now confused.

"It appears I underestimated you Deku. You are correct with that assumption," he told the boy. "Your answer for not telling the others is also acceptable."

He wasn't joking either, if Deku had figured all that out from observing then he was a lot smarter than he originally thought.

"My past with All Might, well to explain I would have to tell you about my origins, something which I have no intention of doing," Sensei told Izuku. "However if you know about his weakness, then I can tell you about his quirk."

Izuku shifted slightly in response. No one knew the exact details of All Might's quirk, people just assumed it was strength enhancement.

"All Might's quirk is known as One for All, one passed on for generations."

 **Hi there. Well what did you all think of that? This was my first time writing a fight scene and I hope I did alright. When I imagined it I thought it would be one where Izuku could kick Bakugo's ass but still struggle against him, given that he's already more powerful than most pro heroes. Anyway please review. The next chapter will feature an aftermath of the battle for UA.**


	8. Aftermath of the USJ Incident

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

It had been a few days since the attack on UA and some of the students were still recovering from the experience. Despite this however they were all excited for upcoming sports festival where they would get their chance to show off their quirks to the pros in an effort to be scouted by them.

Although, there were some people still not at ease. Namely two students and the UA staff.

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

Bakugo was less than enthusiastic about the upcoming sports festival. He was still furious about his battle with dark dressed villain.

"How the fuck could I have lost? I'm supposed to be the best and the strongest. But I still lost," he raged.

As much as he hated to admit it he had lost the fight, and it really pissed him off.

When he woke up in the Recovery Girls office he was covered in bandages. It was later that he was informed of the injuries he sustained, there were even x-rays to prove it. That bastard had done more than mess up his face. Those shots to his stomach, they had broken two of his ribs as well.

It was all too humiliating for him. Sure his injuries had healed, but his pride, his pride had been damaged in a way that would never heal. Not unless he got payback on that bastard who beat him.

"Damn, being beaten like that, it reminds of how I used to kick the crap out of Deku," he thought.

He froze once he did though.

"Deku," he said to himself.

He remembered the villain's eyes. They were green, they were the same as Deku's.

"Then, does that mean the one I fought was Deku," he thought horrified.

He thought about it a little more and then smirked.

"No fucking way. That couldn't have been Deku. He's a useless quirkless piece of shit who can't do anything right. He could never beat me," he realised. "That villain must have had an endurance or strengthening quirk of some sort to be able to take that sort of damage from me."

He knew Deku well enough to know he wasn't a fighter, he wasn't anything. A quirkless reject like Deku would never able to put him in the state he was.

"I'm just stressed out," he decided. "I should just prepare for the Sports Festival. It's there that I'll be able to prove to everyone at this school, no, the world, that I'm the best."

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

Uraraka wasn't overly enthusiastic about the Sports Festival. She was excited and wanted to prove herself to the pros so she'd be one step closer to realising her dream of course. However, she still couldn't get that villain dressed in black she'd met a few days ago.

During the assault she had been captured by one of those villains. What he was going to do to her, she had an idea of what it was and she really didn't want to think about it. She had screamed for help but none of her classmates or teachers were around. That's when he came along, the villain in black. At first she thought he was there to help the other one. However, she was not prepared for what happened next. Rather than help his ally he tased him unconscious and told her to run.

The entire event had been shocking for her. She had been saved by a villain. She still couldn't believe it. The only person she'd really told about it was Elena (the two had become good friends in such a short amount of time).

"Why did he save me?" she wondered. "He's a villain so shouldn't he be a bad person who enjoys hurting others."

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she bumped into a large figure. It her most famous teacher, All Might. It looked as though he was dressed for some sort of meeting as he had a suit on.

"Watch where you're going Young Uraraka, you might get hurt otherwise," he told her.

"Sorry sir," she apologised quickly before trying to move on.

He stopped her before she could however.

"Hey is there something bothering you?" he asked politely. "You've been spaced out since the incident. At least that's what I've noticed from class."

Uraraka said nothing.

"If somethings troubling don't hesitate to come to one of us for help. It's what we're here for," he assured her.

Uraraka wasn't sure what to do. Then a thought came to her. "All Might was there most of the time before the pros arrived, maybe he saw him."

"Um All Might during the assault a few days ago did you see a villain dressed in black, wearing a broken helmet and looked as though he had been burned by something," she asked nervously.

All Might's eyes widened in recognition.

"Yes actually. His name was Deku I think, he was one of the few villains that escaped," he told her.

Uraraka didn't know why but she was relieved at that information.

"Why, did something happen?" he asked noticing her expression.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking up again. "It's like this." And she explained what had happened to her.

"I see," he said surprised. "Well I'm very relieved that you weren't harmed in any sort of way."

"So am I," she replied. "But that's not what's troubling me. What I'm bothered about is why I was saved by him, by a villain. I just can't understand why he'd do it."

All Might said nothing.

"I don't understand it either but perhaps it was because he wasn't a completely bad person," he told her.

She stared at him.

"You really think so," she said. All Might nodded.

"Villains vary in personality. Some are pure evil, some aren't," he explained.

Uraraka considered what he had just said and decided to accept it.

"Thanks All Might," she said cheerfully.

"No problem. When in need come to us for help, it's what we're here for," he replied.

"I'd better get going then. I need to prepare for the sports festival," she told him.

"Good luck," he said to her as she turned and headed back to class.

 **The staff room**

Principal Nezu had called a meeting of some of the teachers at UA. In attendance were himself, All Might, Midnight, Blood King and Snipe. Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective from the police force was there as well giving a report on the League of Villains. He revealed that there wasn't any information on the villains that escaped. The teachers also discussed Shigaraki Tomura's character as well as the Nomu creature. Despite these discussions, All Might was still curious about something.

"Naomasa are you sure you don't have any information on the villain Deku?" All Might asked his friend.

"No," the detective replied. "There's no records on him, no previous appearances, no known crimes. It seems like this was his debut."

"Is something on your mind All Might," Nezu asked.

All Might stared at the desk.

"It's just that Deku, he was different from all the other villains," he explained.

"In what way?" Midnight asked curiously.

Everyone else there was now curious also.

"It's strange but despite being a villain he didn't seem like one," he told them.

Now everyone was confused.

"It's like this. He fought against and beat Bakugo to a pulp but didn't kill him, more like he refused to. He stated he didn't kill and that was one of the conditions he made when he joined their group. More than that he seemed like the reasonable member of the League since he pushed for them to retreat when the odds were seriously stacked against them," he told them.

No one said anything.

"But that's not all," he continued. "I just learned that from a student named Uraraka that one of the villains tried to rape her. When that happened Deku intervened and saved her. He told her to run also."

The teachers and detective were stunned at what they had just learned. The idea of a villain saving one of their students seemed absurd, yet it had happened.

"You're right that doesn't seem like a villain," Blood King stated.

"He still attacked one of the students though so he's still our enemy," Snipe piped in.

"All Might do you have any more information you could give us?" Naomasa asked.

The Symbol of Peace thought hard about his answer.

"His mask was slightly broken so I could see that he had a green eye. Also from the sound his voice he seemed around the same age as most of the students," All Might explained.

"Someone that young becoming a villain, that is sad to hear," Nezu said. "Although, from your description it would seem that he hasn't been a villain for too long. If given the right push it he could become a hero. Though that depends on him really."

Everyone stared at Nezu. A villain turning into a hero was something that very rarely happened. Also he was saying the exact same thing about Shigaraki a minute ago but realised the naivety of it. With this boy he seemed to think it was possible.

"Well thanks for that," Naomasa said. "With very little information we need all the help we can get. We don't even know what his quirk is. Though that boy Bakugo thinks it was some sort of strengthening or endurance quirk, though there's no proof of that."

"He could be quirkless you know," Nezu told him.

Everyone stared at him.

"I'll make a note of that," the detective replied uncertainly.

The idea of a quirkless person being able to do this sort of thing seemed absurd. All Might remembered what Nezu had told a few weeks ago about how quirkless people could be on par with those with quirks.

"No consider it a possibility," he told Naomasa. "Quirks aren't everything in this world."

Most were surprised at his statement, Nezu on the other hand was happy that All Might was taking what he'd told him to heart.

Naomasa took note of that and left. The next thing the teachers did was discuss the upcoming sports festival. Shortly afterward the meeting ended.

 **Later that day**

All Might walked to the staff room finished for the day. He was planning on watching the sports festival closely to look for a potential successor.

The meeting from today was still in his mind. "A quirkless person, could they really have done that?" he wondered. Since his conversation with Nezu he started to consider it more but still found it hard to believe. He had to consider it a possibility though.

" _Can someone without a quirk become a hero?" "I don't think its possible kid."_

All Might stopped. "That again," he thought.

Ever since he talked to Nezu he had started thinking more about that boy. He could still remember his voice. How he'd admired him. His face when All Might had told him that he couldn't become a hero. He could've sworn tears were about to erupt from those green eyes of his.

"Green eyes," All Might realized suddenly.

He remembered that Deku had possessed similar eyes. And his voice. All Might thought very hard about his and the boys.

"They're the same," he thought horrified.

 _"He could be quirkless you know."_ Nezu's words echoed in his ears.

"No don't tell me. That boy couldn't be," he said without realising it.

That boy was Deku. He didn't want to believe it.

"Don't tell me I pushed him to that point," he thought.

"What am I going to do?" he wondered. "If he's Deku then that means I'll have to."

He knew he'd have to stop him. He thought about it a bit more. That boy had idolised heroes, he was a good person. Deku had saved Uraraka and refused to kill.

 _"He hasn't been a villain for too long."_

Those facts made it seem more realistic. And he was quirkless also.

As he pondered over his options he decided to keep this to himself.

"Until I have more evidence I can't act," he thought.

He would have to find that boy first, but how? He didn't even know his name, though he did know what he looked like.

"The government has a list of people who are quirkless. Maybe I could get Naomasa to show me it," he said to himself.

He needed to find out the truth. If that boy had become a villain, maybe there was still a way to save him.

 **Hi there. Normally I wouldn't update this early but I had a bit of extra time so I decided why not. Next chapter will be set during the Sports Festival Arc. Please review.**


	9. The Sports Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku walked along slowly to the Sports Festival, he had plenty of time before it started. He wore a black hoodie, trousers and combat boots. He also wore a black scarf to try and cover his face and red contact lenses so he wouldn't be recognised by anyone. Sometimes when he went out he would see his mother out searching for him. It seemed that despite all the time that had passed she believed he was still alive. Whenever he did see her he always felt guilty for leaving her without an explanation. He also occasionally felt the urge to walk over to her and come back home but he always held it back. He remembered why he left, that 'home' of his was part of the very society that rejected him, he didn't belong there, not anymore. Besides Inko was safer without him in her life, though he figured she was very lonely since his father went off to work in some other country shortly after he was born and hadn't been heard from since.

"Pull yourself together. You've got a mission to do," he thought.

Two nights ago he was given a mission by Sensei to go to the Sports Festival and analyse the quirks of the students participating. According to Sensei they were likely to become future enemies of the League so it was best to have knowledge on their abilities beforehand, although, Izuku got the feeling they were looking for potential members, or at least worthy quirks for Sensei to steal.

Izuku was surprised when he learned what Sensei's quirk was, he had never heard of someone being able to give others quirks before. He was only told about it because he needed to explain about All Might's quirk, which came from him. He didn't go into much detail about it though, he didn't want explain his past, or so it seemed.

Izuku continued to the Festival with his backpack full of notebooks (seven to be precise). He was going to be recording like crazy.

 **UA staff room**

All Might was sitting alone getting ready for the Festival. He would be expected to make an appearance towards the end to present the medals to the victors. This would also be a good chance to look for a successor. This was more necessary than before since his allotted time to use One for All had been reduced to fifty minutes from his battle with Nomu.

However his mind was focused on another matter. He had spoken to Naomasa about seeing the list of quirkless people who had promised that he would be able to see it. Surprisingly enough the Government didn't place much security around or care who looked at it, which All Might found strange.

Naomasa would be coming next week to talk with him as he still had a lot of work to do. All Might didn't mind though, he knew how busy his job was.

While he didn't want to believe it he had to consider the possibility that the boy he'd met nearly a year ago was Deku. They seemed so similar. If he was then it was most likely his fault for the boy's transformation. That meant he had to be the one to fix it.

However, despite his assault on Bakugo Deku had displayed certain qualities of a hero from what he had seen and heard of him. That meant that there was still hope.

"I will find out the truth," he swore. "If you are Deku then I will stop you, and I will save you."

 **UA Sports Festival Stands several hours later**

Izuku had been recording what he saw like mad. Throughout the first and second rounds he watched each of the competitors use their quirks and analysed them which wasn't very difficult. He was also able to keep up thanks to the monitors (he wasn't that fast at recording).

It was the rounds of combat that he watched intently, the competitors that had made it that far were the most skilled and dangerous. Most of the 1A group (not surprisingly Bakugo included) had made it to this round. Izuku knew each of them of course, he had looked at the list from the Unforeseen Simulation Joint enough to remember their faces. Some however stood out more than others. Shoto Todoroki was the son of the infamous hero Endeavor and possessed a quirk that allowed him to manipulate ice. Although from what Izuku had seen he clearly had inherited his father's quirk as well, though he appeared reluctant, more like repulsed, to use it, though he didn't know why. The other was Tenya Iida. Izuku recognised his family name as the one who embodied the Turbo Hero Ingenium, his quirk only added further proof.

As the battles began Izuku recorded everything he saw, how people used their quirks and their battle styles. He watched Bakugo's first fight with Ochaco Uraraka, who he recognised as the girl he'd rescued.

"Kacchan's as violent as ever I see," he thought.

He watched as the girl tried to fight back with her anti-gravity quirk (which Izuku was impressed with how she could use it as an offensive weapon) but was ultimately defeated. Seeing the state she was in Izuku couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, it was the same state he'd been in many times. The battles went on and on until it was Bakugo vs. Todoroki. At first Todoroki seemed to have the upper hand with his ice quirk but Bakugo managed to utilise his in a way (one that even impressed Izuku) to win him the match. For some reason though Bakugo wasn't happy with the way he had won and looked like was about to attack Todoroki (who was unconscious) until he was stopped by Midnight.

Izuku was going to leave at the presentation of medals when he noticed the state Bakugo was in. He was chained to the champion's podium where he was struggling violently to get himself free, in Izuku's mind he looked like he was about to go on a murderous rampage. Amused, Izuku couldn't help but laugh at his former tormenter's situation. He also took note that Iida wasn't there despite having qualified for 3rd place also.

It was then that All Might arrived with a big entrance and catching the audience's attention and awe. Izuku however felt contempt towards the Symbol of Peace. This had all stemmed from when he learned about his quirk.

 **Flashback**

" _Passed on? What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked confused. "Do you mean by bloodline?"_

 _"That would be the logical idea," Sensei replied. "But no. I mean it's passed on from person to person through DNA."_

 _Izuku was very surprised at this. He had never heard of anything like this before._

 _"The quirk originally came from me when I gave it to someone. That person however stood against me and passed it on to a successor to fight against me. The process has continued for several generations. As to why it came from me well my quirk allows me to take and give quirks to and from others," Sensei explained._

 _"Why are you telling me this? And several generations?" Izuku asked more confused._

 _He couldn't understand why Sensei would just trust him with this sort of information._

 _"Considering everything you've done for the League I think you've earned the right to know. Besides the others know as well so there's no reason to keep it from you," he told the boy. "And as for the generation's part. Well I simply stole a quirk that prevented me from aging."_

 _As Izuku processed all this information he decided to accept what he was hearing as the truth. Knowing Sensei he wouldn't joke about something like this. Then another thought came to mind._

" _What is All Might's quirk exactly? You called it One for All," Izuku questioned._

 _"It's a quirk that stockpiles power, granting the user large boosts in strength, speed and agility," the older man explained._

 _"If he inherited that quirk then what happened to his old one," Izuku asked curiously._

 _He hadn't heard of All Might doing anything other than what Sensei described, so it was either he'd lost it or just hadn't shown it yet._

 _All for One stared at the boy._

 _"Nothing," he stated. "A quirk wouldn't be affected by getting a new one. You see Izuku he used to be like you. He was quirkless."_

 **Flashback end**

Izuku had been rather angry when he found that out.

"That bastard," he thought. "Looking down on me for being quirkless when he used to be just the same."

He couldn't believe his childhood idol had the nerve say those things to him when he used to be in the same position.

Having decided he'd seen enough he took his notebooks and left the stadium.

 **At the bar**

"I wonder if Razor's back," he thought.

She had been away ever since the UA fight on a job for Sensei and he hadn't seen her since. It had been confirmed by Kurogiri though that she had seen the fight via recording. He had also been told that she would keep her part of the bargain, something which pleased him. He had learned a lot from her, and not just martial arts. Through her training he had become quite fluent in French and English (two languages he studied in school) from her verbally teaching him (also giving him written work). He had also improved his computer skills and had learned how to hack. He was quite grateful.

To his surprise Razor was at the bar, along with an armoured assailant on top of Tomura and stabbing him in the shoulders. Razor (who wore an emotionless expression) and Kurogiri were standing there like it meant nothing. Razor was no surprise but Kurogiri, Izuku would have expected him to intervene.

The assailant leaped back with a destroyed knife (probably from Tomura's quirk). He didn't seem to notice Izuku's presence however. Tomura was complaining about his wounds. The other two seemed to notice Izuku.

"Welcome back Deku," Kurogiri greeted him. "I trust your mission went well."

Izuku nodded in confirmation. The assailant turned to face Izuku, having finally become aware of his presence. The assailant had bandanas covering his face, a red scarf and wore a surprised and intimidating expression.

"What the hell Razor?" he snarled. "You kids join this psycho group."

"He and Razor know each other," Izuku thought.

"He's my student," she replied simply. "A runaway the League took in. I told you about him Stain."

Stain stared at Izuku for a moment before turning to Tomura.

"You. We are opposites yet we seem to have the same goal. I have seen it in your eyes. They say those at deaths door reveal their true colours. Even you have a creed you follow within you. Like me you are working to destroy the current society," Stain explained.

Tomura looked at Stain like he was a mad man. Before he could say anything Razor intervened.

"Tomura, Kurogiri, he isn't going to join. His and your ideals just don't mix. So let it go." Izuku stared at Razor.

Something wasn't right. Normally she would have full on attacked this guy, yet here she was being reasonable. She was smiling also, genuinely. Izuku couldn't ever remember her smiling except with sadism.

"Since you're here though I have a favour to ask if you'll follow me?" she asked politely.

The villain grunted and followed her out of the bar.

"Okay would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" he asked as he took out one of his regeneration drugs (he always kept a few with him just in case).

He then injected Tomura with it causing the villain to heal quickly. Kurogiri quickly briefed him on the situation. Stain was the notorious hero-killer who had been eliminating various hero's he came across. Due to his combat experience they had wanted him to join the League but Stain took an instant disliking to Tomura saying he's the type he despises most and tried to kill him. Tomura was still pissed about what Stain had said and stormed out for a walk.

While izuku understood the situation there was something still bothering him.

"Kurogiri what's up with Razor?" he asked. "She was acting odd. By that I mean she wasn't being violent, wasn't swearing and was smiling in an unsadistic manner."

"I actually don't know. She has some sort of history with Stain she says," he replied honestly.

Their conversation was interrupted by the two villains return.

"Well now that that's settled Deku tonight you'll be going out with Stain, and then you'll be spending the entire week with him. This will be a sort of educational experience for you as there's a few things you can learn from him," Razor explained. "Also you could use a small break from the League."

"Huh," Izuku and Kurogiri shouted in unison.

"But Razor I-", he started.

"Don't worry there will be no killing. Stain has agreed to put his crusade on hold for a week," she told him.

No one said anything for a minute.

"Razor just what kind of relationship do you have with this guy that he would just agree to it. A few minutes ago he was ready to kill Tomura," Kurogiri asked curiously.

"Stain here's a friend of mine, something I have very few of," she stated simply.

They couldn't believe what they'd just heard. Razor had friends. There was barely anyone she could stand to be around.

"You're both wondering how this is possible right. While it's true there are very few people I can stand, there are fewer I call friend. Now Stain and me, we tried to kill each other a lot in the past but eventually came to respect each other's skill and became friends through fighting," she explained.

"That's how she makes friends. Through death matches," Izuku and Kurogiri thought in unison.

Then they reminded themselves that this was Razor.

"I've already gotten permission from Sensei so it's alright Deku," she told him.

Izuku stared at Stain again who looked at him intimidatingly.

"Don't worry kid. Everything's as Razor put it," he grunted. "I'll see you tonight at 8."

Knowing he was in no position to refuse Izuku nodded begrudgingly.

"May I know what your quirk is first though? If I'm going to work with you I'd like to know what you can do. Razor you too, you promised you'd tell me everything," Izuku stated.

"I will. However you just reminded me of something," she said walking over to him.

Before he could react Razor flipped and connected a kick with his head. Izuku fell to his knees.

"During your fight you turned your back on the enemy, in doing so you almost died. Make sure it won't happen again you little shit," she scolded.

"And she's back," Izuku thought.

"As for my quirk," she said while facing Izuku.

Multiple blades of different sizes and shapes emerged from her body, not tearing her clothes.

"I can manifest blades from any part of my body. One of which is sharp and strong enough to cut All Might," she explained.

"Mine is bloodcurdle which lets me paralyse my enemy by tasting their blood, it varies with blood type though," Stain piped in.

"There, are you happ-" Razor stopped.

Izuku was rambling like an insane person at an asylum. She, and even Stain, found it weird.

"Deku what the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh that's right you've never seen Deku in his state," Kurogiri said. "Whenever he sees a quirk he starts thinking of its uses, weaknesses and ways to improve it."

"Well whatever, when he snaps out of this tell him to get some rest for tonight. And send Stain to where he needs to go," Razor told the mist villain before leaving.

By the time Izuku had finished Razor and Stain were gone and Kurogiri was staring at him patiently.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? When I thought about Razor's quirk I was going to have her with metallic nails like Lady Deathstrike but later changed my mind. Now to address some things I've been asked. Izuku x Razor will not be a pairing. There relatiionship is what Izuku's would have been with All Might. Also Izuku will not get a quirk. He's reached a point where he's competent enough that he doesn't need one. Anyway, next chapter will be Izuku with Stain. Please review.**


	10. Internship with Stain

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

While Razor had told him to rest Izuku started getting ready for tonight, and the week that came with it. His villain suit and mask had been repaired so he would be able to go out without anyone recognising him. He was still nervous though. He had heard about Stain's deeds as the hero-killer. He had killed at least seventeen and his most recent attack, which was during the festival, was on Ingenium. The turbo hero wasn't dead, he'd been found before that happened, however he was in critical condition. That's what Izuku learned from the news reports. What was strange however were the effects of Stain's murders in which crime rates actually decreased.

On a side note he was angry that Razor wasn't available (again) to tell him about herself. Apparently, she'd gone on another job for Sensei, or so Kurogiri said. It was either that or she was purposely avoiding him, though he somehow doubted it. It didn't seem like Razor to run from her problems.

Izuku packed his taser, grappling hook, some knives, some ice grenades (made by him) and several doses of his regeneration drug. He also had a bit of cash on him from Kurogiri to last him the week and a phone. He didn't know what he would be up against this week so it was best to be prepared.

"Well it's nearly 8. I'd better go and see Kurogiri," he said to himself before exiting the room.

 **Hosu City**

"So you're here," the hero-killer greeted him. "Good then we can get started."

"Before we do, I'd like to know exactly what we'll be doing," Izuku replied. "If that's alright."

Stain frowned.

"Well to put it simply I'll be going through knife skills and working on your senses and mobility. I will also be attempting to teach you how to channel your killing intent," Stain explained.

Izuku was slightly surprised. Those were things that Razor could have taught him herself, so why would she want him to learn from this man. Maybe it really was just a way to give him a break from the League. However, he was curious about this killing intent.

"From the look in your eyes I can tell your wondering why Razor isn't going to teach you these things herself," Stain piped in.

"I must be really easy to read," Izuku cursed. "Cause I swear, everyone has always been able to guess my thoughts."

Stain ignored him.

"When she said this was an educational experience it wasn't a joke. While you are with me I shall be teaching you my way of life. The way I see the world," Stain told him.

He then started jumping from wall to wall until he was at the top of a building.

"Follow me," he called out to Izuku.

Seeing no reason to disobey Izuku started to do the same thing but used his grappling hook to bring him the rest of the way. As soon as he'd reached the top Stain motioned him to come over and sit with him on the edge.

"Before we start I think it would be best if we get to know each other a little first. So go on tell me a bit about yourself," Stain told Izuku.

Izuku hesitated for a moment. Then he decided that if he was going to work with this man he was going to have to get along with him.

"Well I'm 15. I lived with my mother until I joined the League. My hobbies are quirk analysis, science and reading. My work for the League involves the first two hobbies. Also, I don't know if Razor told you but I happen to be quirkless," Izuku told the hero-killler.

Stain didn't appear phased by this however.

"I'm 31. My parent's died a long time. Up until about a year ago I worked as a vigilante called Stendhal and eliminated criminals until a certain incident changed all of that. My hobbies include martial arts, listening to music and killing the false heroes that plague this society. By the way Razor did tell me you were quirkless but I couldn't care less about that. The fact that you do not possess the quirk doesn't mean that you are weak," Stain told him.

Izuku was slightly surprised at this. Most generally saw people like him as weak and worthless. Though there were exceptions in the case of Razor, Kurogiri and his mother. However, something Stain had just said caught his attention.

"When you say false heroes what do you mean?" Izuku asked.

Stains face contorted into one of anger.

"What I mean is everyone, with the exception of All Might, who bear the title hero are not heroes at all. All they care about is fame and money and nothing else. Female heroes parade around like sluts to increase their popularity and male heroes display their quirks like they're the most impressive thing in the world garnering attention. The only true hero in this society is All Might, who doesn't care about any of those things. As such, it is my duty to free this society of all its pretenders and make it a place of true heroes," Stain preached.

Thinking on what Stain just said Izuku couldn't help but agree with him. Most of the heroes were as he said. In fact it was the reason so many of his classmates, Bakugo included, wanted to become heroes. And, despite how he felt about the Symbol of Peace now, he was adamant enough to acknowledge him as a true hero.

"If you're goal is to eliminate all false heroes then why is Ingenium still alive? You don't seem like the sort of person that would leave things to chance," Izuku said.

"A vigilante by the name of the Crawler stopped me before I could. He told me that Ingenium was willing to help him master his quirk and even offer him a place at his agency as a sidekick, despite not having a hero license. It was also from him I learned that Ingenium was more interested in saving people, it was the reason why he was interested in taking the man as sidekick," Stain explained. "Had I known any of this I wouldn't have attacked him the way I did. He attacked me first though. However, there isn't anything I can do about it now."

Izuku was stunned at the information he'd just acquired. From the sound of things Ingenium seemed more like All Might as a hero rather than just the self-absorbed greedy 'heroes' that lived in society.

"If you are so hung up on heroes then why didn't you ever try to become one?" Izuku asked curiously.

"I did want to at one point. I was inspired by All Might when he debuted and worked hard become one. However, when I tried I entered a hero school I started to see how the world truly was, and that's what made me began my crusade today," Stain told him.

Izuku was starting to see the similarities between him and Stain. He had been the same once until shit happened and everything went to hell for him.

"I get what you mean. I used to look up to All Might as well and at one point I wanted to be a hero as well. I wanted to do it because I wanted to help people, not for the usual reasons most people," Izuku replied.

Stain stared at him in surprise.

"What changed?" Stain asked curiously. "Razor didn't tell me about your past or why you were really in the League?"

Stain really was intrigued by this boy. From the way he spoke about himself Deku seemed like another version of All Might. Strangely enough, Stain could see a bit of himself in the boy. Someone who had dreams and aspirations, only to have them shattered by the deeds of others.

Not really seeing a reason to keep it from him Izuku decided to tell him.

"Since you're curious I may as well tell you. It all started when I discovered I was quirkless," Izuku started.

And so he told him. How he'd been bullied for not having a quirk. How he had so badly wanted to be a hero but was put down every time. His encounter with All Might (though he left out the details of his weakness). How he tried to commit suicide at Bakugo's suggestion, which was also how he joined the League. He even talked about his training with Razor and how he had gotten revenge on Bakugo.

While he was listening Stain couldn't help but feel sympathy for Deku. At the same time he was also furious.

"Assaulting someone without power just to boost their own ego. Great now I have another reason to hate this society," Stain thought. "I swear some these false heroes and those who would become heroes are even bigger villains than most of the villains I've encountered."

He was slightly interested by the encounter with All Might. Despite what he said Stain figured there must have been a specific reason All Might acted the way he did. The Symbol of Peace wasn't type who looked down on others.

Stain himself had nothing against quirkless people. He also didn't see a reason why they couldn't become heroes. He may have relied on his quirk but most of the time he needed to use hand-to-hand combat to defeat his enemies. Quirkless people could've done the same. Society's view of them was pathetic. To make matters worse they were openly discriminated against in that they weren't accepted into most hero schools and had a hard time finding employment (due to the preference for quirks that were suited for the job). From Deku's description it seemed that even in schools they were made a mockery of and excluded from most activities.

"Your reasoning for becoming a villain is understandable. As for All Might, he may have had a specific reason for acting that way towards you. From everything I have seen of him he isn't the type of person to just look down on someone. He is a true hero that tries to instil those with hope, not despair," Stain told the boy sitting next to him.

Izuku pondered over what Stain had just said. All Might had been quirkless, maybe he had gone through something similar to him. That would explain why he seemed so hesitant when answering him. Stain was right. All Might wasn't the type to look down on someone. It didn't matter now though, he was a villain and nothing would change that. Having decided that Izuku leapt to his feet.

"Whatever the case let's get started. This is a learning experience, an internship if you want to call," he said.

Stain couldn't help but grin at the boy. He was enthusiastic he'd give him that. He leapt to his feet.

"Alright first I'm going to teach you how to channel killing intent. This might sound like a bad thing but it can be pretty damn useful," Stain explained.

 **At the bar**

It had been an hour since Deku had gone out with Stain. Razor was currently drinking some red wine served by Kurogiri. Tomura was still out. Apparently he was still pissed off at Stain.

"Why did you ensure that Stain doesn't kill while he's out with Deku?" Kurogiri asked her.

Razor took a sip of her drink and spoke up.

"You know very well that he doesn't kill. Furthermore, he's already a member of the League that attacked students and teachers at UA, there's no reason to make him an accomplice to murder as well," she explained. "Believe me, once you cross that line there's no going back. When you kill, your soul becomes stained in a way that never cleans. I know better than anyone."

Kurogiri was slightly, but not entirely, surprised at this. He wouldn't say it, Razor wouldn't admit it, but she had grown to respect and slightly care about Izuku.

"Kurogiri what do you think of Izuku?" Razor asked him.

The black mist villain was taken slightly back at this.

"I think he's an intelligent, loyal and boy. He's passionate about what he does and he's one of the nicer members of the League," he responded.

"Yes he is a nice person," Razor said. "And he doesn't belong with the League."

Now Kurogiri was definitely surprised. It seemed that she was showing was the closest to her soft side.

"Is this because of what you saw in the video?" he asked.

"A little," she responded.

She and Kurogiri watched the video of Izuku's battle with that explosive little bastard. She watched with pride as her student stood his ground and fought using everything she'd taught him. She was even more proud when he actually defeated the little shit. However, when it came to the part where he saved that girl she suggested that they edit it out. Neither of them were mad with Izuku. They didn't care what he did, but they knew others would. It was then that Razor saw that despite how much he had changed with the League, deep down he was still a good person. He still possessed morality. Not that she cared, she had a certain degree of morality too, a certain line she wouldn't cross.

"You know, aside from the video, part of me thinks he would be better off as a hero," Razor told him. "He'd be one of the few that are actually in it to help people rather than the usual bullshit reasons."

Kurogiri said nothing. He knew this wasn't the place to be saying those things, yet part of him wanted to agree with her. At one point in his life he had wanted to become a hero like most. However 'that' event happened and he became a villain.

"I can understand where you're coming from. However, at the same time it isn't possible. That shithole of a society will never allow that. They would never accept someone like him as one of them. I know from experience," he explained to her.

Razor said nothing. She knew where this was coming from but said nothing.

"It was just a thought. Thanks for the drink," she said before walking off.

She had purposely avoided Izuku so that he could prepare for his week with Stain. She would still keep her promise though.

She thought a bit more about the type of person Izuku was and who he had been. An idiot that was more interested in helping others than himself. Razor sighed as it made her think of another person she knew all too well.

"He's just like you Toshinori. Why couldn't you have seen that?"

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? Izuku and Stain are quite similar so I thought they'd go well together. Next chapter will involve the Nomu and Iida, Todoroki won't appear however. Since he never met Izuku there would have been no reason for him to work with his father. However, someone you won't expect will be turning up, though some of you may never have heard of that person. As for Kurogiri's backstory, that will be discussed later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. In the name of the brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **At an unknown location**

"Haha, so that brat Tomura is planning on taking some Nomu to Hosu city," the voice said.

"Yes," Viper replied. "He has become jealous of the Hero-Killer and seeks to remove his name from the news. To do that he intends to create chaos using these creatures."

The voice giggled.

"And just how many is All for One giving him?" asked the voice.

"Three at the most," Viper informed.

"Perfect. Three is rather small so give him 'that' one as well. This will be the perfect opportunity to do it. Accidents do happen after all," the voice replied sinisterly.

Viper shifted uncomfortably. This man was one of few that could actually scare her.

"Sir is this really necessary?" Viper asked carefully. "He has contributed a lot to the League and has even created the enhancement drug as well as others. It is it really necessary to kill him?"

As soon as she had said that Viper felt a massive pain in her head and dropped to her knees. Gasping for air she stared up at the screen.

"Have you already forgotten who you serve Viper or do I have to remind you? Why are you even questioning my orders anyway?" the voice demanded.

"All for One seems rather fond of him. I just want to avoid starting an all-out war with him over the death of something you despise," she explained.

It was the best explanation she could give, rather the only one he would accept. Personally she had nothing against Deku, she didn't even care that he was quirkless. When she had hacked his schools system (it was one of her side jobs for the League) she had to admit she'd been impressed with his intelligence, even more so when she saw his quirk analysis abilities. Working alongside him as S1 had moved some of the Leagues projects faster. Honestly she found it hard to believe his school had treated him like dirt when he was this gifted.

"Don't worry about him. As long you complete 'that' it should be no problem. Besides with what I've got planned well, even he won't expect it," the voice laughed. "Anyways you've set the Nomu the way I wanted it right."

"Of course. When it's deployed it will seek out its target and eliminate it. In this case Deku," Viper explained.

"Good. And Viper because you want to avoid suspicion so much you can have it kill that quirkless shit quickly. Pretty nice of me don't you think?" the voice said with glee.

Viper nodded. Compared to what he usually did to quirkless people a quick death was rather nice. Nothing more was said between the pair so she logged off to continue her work.

The man who had been talking to her walked over to the sink to wash his face. When he stared in the mirror he say a man with a figure similar to All Might's. Hair and eyes as red as blood. Wearing a crimson armoured suit he grinned with malice.

"All for One, your day is coming. The same can be said for all those brats who work for you. And as for that quirkless filth you brought to the League, well, his death will be the first stepping stone to achieving my goal. One more Atrocity to add to my list."

With that Atrocity walked out.

 **Hosu City**

"You've definitely gotten the hang of all this," Stain applauded Deku.

It had only been five days since he and Deku's 'internship' began but things had moved forward so quickly. In a short amount of time Deku had learned to focus his senses so they would be even sharper than before and mastered the knife skills he was taught. As for killing intent, that had been a little harder to work with as he had no desire to kill. To help Stain told him to think about that bastard that made him suffer so much and what he wanted to do to him, he told him to channel his anger and rage to attribute it as some form of bloodlust. It took a while but he was finally able to produce some form of it, though not very powerful. To add to it all his mobility and balance had increased drastically from climbing, jumping from and leaping off buildings.

"You've done enough for today so take a break," Stain told him.

"You sure?" Izuku asked.

Stain nodded as a reply. Their conversation was cut short however by an assailant kick him at high speed. He was wearing All Might themed clothes (mainly a hoodie), a black mask to cover his face, gloves and goggles. Stain staggered slightly but regained his balance and readied his sword until he stopped to see who it was.

"Managing to land a hit on me, you've gotten stronger," Stain complimented the assailant. "Still though, I never expected to see you here. Shouldn't you be out with Knuckleduster and Pop-Step patrolling your own area."

"Don't try and flatter me," the man snarled. "I was just passing by. As for my friends, they should be able to handle things just fine without me."

Izuku had no idea what was going on. Stain clearly knew this man yet he didn't seem annoyed by the assault. Also he wasn't irritated by his appearance, which meant he couldn't have been one of the false heroes Stain hated. As Izuku inspected him further he noticed how he was crouched down in a crawling position. Given this information, Izuku guessed that this must be that vigilante Stain told him about.

"Um, excuse me," he started while attracting the man's attention. "Would you be the Crawler by any chance?"

Suddenly the man moved toward him with such speed and grabbed his hands. It looked as though he were about to cry tears of joy.

"You're absolutely right," he said with joy. "Finally someone gets my name right."

Izuku looked at Stain who simply shrugged. The Crawler changed to a serious expression.

"Wait hold on. If you're with him is he trying to kill you?" he asked.

"No I'm on an internship with him for the week learning new fighting skills and how the world works," Izuku explained.

The Crawler was stunned. However he soon became angry.

"What the hell Stain," he yelled. "I thought you said you didn't involve children in your so called crusade."

The hero-killer sighed and said "I'm doing this as a favour to a friend of mine. I'm not involving him or anything I'm just teaching some new things, one of which isn't how to kill. I even put my crusade on hold because I was asked to."

What he didn't mention was that Razor had made him swear not to kill anyone while he was out with Deku. It seemed that of all the things he was she did not want him to become an accomplice to murder. He understood though. Once you crossed that line there was no going back, not ever.

"Wait so is he a vigilante then. Someone training to be a hero wouldn't work with you," Crawler said suspiciously.

"No he's a villain. Not your usual one though, he's mainly an analysis and support one. Kids actually a member of the League," Stain explained. "Though let me explain now, he's one of the nicer members."

The Crawler slowly digested the information he was given. He had heard of the League even before the attack on UA, being a vigilante meant you hear about things you wouldn't normally hear about if you were a hero. Also, he knew Stain well enough to know that he wouldn't just work with villains, the man absolutely despised them. However, if he did have a friend who he was willing to do this for then it was possible.

"So wait does that mean you don't kill?" Crawler asked Izuku.

He just wanted to be sure. The boy in black nodded in response. With this he relaxed. However, he moved towards Stain and punched across the face.

Izuku was surprised that Stain was just letting this happen. He could've easily dodged.

"I'm guessing this is about Ingenium," he mentioned.

"You're damn well right. The guys never gonna be able to walk again thanks to you. His life as a hero is over," Crawler yelled. "You put a good man out of commission. He wasn't even one of those false heroes you hate so much, he was genuine."

There were tears in his eyes now. Izuku felt bad for the man. He remembered how Stain had described Ingenium, rather the Crawler's description. Izuku could tell he looked up to the man a lot. It was same way he had looked at All Might.

Stain wore the same stoic expression however. He was about to speak when they all heard an explosion. Stain instantly started climbing towards the roof.

The Crawler was about to protest when Izuku grabbed him and used his grappling hook to bring them both to the roof. When they arrived Izuku could see fire coming from another part of the city. A figure flew out from the smoke, one Izuku recognised.

"Nomu," he whispered.

The other two turned to him.

"You know that thing," Crawler inquired.

"It was someone the League had that was supposed to defeat All Might. But, something isn't right. The one for that was defeated. Also, it didn't have wings or grey skin. This is must be a different one," Izuku explained.

"I bet it's that brat from before," Stain snarled. "Uh I should have just killed him when I had the chance."

Izuku was guessing he meant Tomura. Given the man's personality, it did seem likely. He also did have a grudge against Stain.

"Maybe we should all get off the roof first so we can decide on our next move," Crawler suggested.

Stain leaped to the alley below. Izuku grabbed Crawler and used hi grappling hook to bring them both down. Stain ordered them both to wait while he checked things out.

"So if you know what that thing is do you know how to defeat it?" Crawler asked.

"No sorry. The first time I even saw Nomu was during the USJ Incident, and even then I didn't know about any of his powers. I was only there to get revenge on someone," Izuku told him.

The Crawlers eyes narrowed at this.

"Revenge?" he questioned.

"The person I fought against, and won, was my childhood bully. He used to beat the crap out of me every day for being quirkless, until that one Incident when I finally put him in his place," Izuku said with a bit of pride. "What about you though, Stain said you were a vigilante."

"Well yeah. I work with two others to keep my area safe from threats most heroes and police wouldn't see or deal with. We're considered villains but technically we're heroes," Crawler replied.

For a moment they said nothing.

"You don't seem like a bad person. Just how did you end up becoming a villain?" he asked.

"I told you I was bullied for being quirkless. I was pushed to certain point where I could no longer take it and tried to end it all. The League saved me, they saw something in me no one else did. They gave me hope and reason to live again," Izuku told him.

The Crawler said nothing. He knew quirkless people didn't have it easy in this society. His colleague and master Knuckleduster was quirkless but that never stopped him. He would always fight any villains that came his way, he had even defeated Stain once. He had taught him how to fight. Strangely enough Koichi had never once asked the older man about his daily life, there had never been much reason to.

"What's your name?" he asked the villain. "You don't have to tell me your real one. I'd just like something to call you."

"It's Deku," Izuku replied. "By the way. Does it seem weird that we're just having a casual conversation while a crisis is going on?"

"Probably but fortunately, there's no one here to judge us," the Crawler said.

They both laughed. They stopped however when they heard yelling a few feet away. They immediately ran to the source only to find it was Stain standing over a defeated teenager wearing an Ingenium like costume. Stain's sword was covered in blood, he must have used his quirk.

Izuku inspected the teenager's face who was glaring hatefully at Stain. He recognised him as Tenya Iida from class 1A (thanks to the list and the sports festival).

"He gave me a dream! He was a splendid hero!" Tenya yelled at Stain who returned with a glare.

Izuku and Koichi were confused as to what was going on. Why was Tenya here? Was he looking for Stain?

"I'll kill you!" he roared.

The pair froze at Tenya's words. He had come here to kill Stain.

"Becoming consumed by vengeance for the sake of satisfying your own selfish desires. That is the furthest act from being a hero," Stain scolded.

Not able to stand this any longer Koichi spoke up.

"Stain what the hell is going on? He's just a kid," he asked.

Tenya looked up to see the new arrivals. One was dressed up kinda like All Might, the other dressed in black. There was something familiar about him though.

"He attacked me, what was I supposed to do, just let him kill me," Stain retorted. "He came after me with full intent of attaining revenge for my assault on his brother, Ingenium."

"Ingenium," Crawler responded surprised. "You're Tensei's little brother."

Tenya, along with Izuku were surprised. Stain made no change in expression.

"You, you know my brother?" Tenya asked stunned.

Koichi nodded and said, "Yeah I do. He helped me master my quirk even though I didn't have a hero license. He was a good man and a great hero. I truly am sorry about what happened to him though."

Tenya didn't speak. Izuku was going over all this in his head. It seemed Crawler was closer to Ingenium than he thought, he must have been if he knew his identity.

"You should be grateful," Stain piped in. "Crawler here stopped me when I was about to kill your brother, he even gave me the same rant you were giving me. Only difference was that I actually let him hit me. Well the second time."

Tenya glared at Stain again.

"Stain would you please leave I'd like to talk with him. Deku you can stay. I need you to herlp me treat his wounds," Koichi said.

Stain nodded and informed them he would just be in the next alley and took off. Crawler placed Tenya sitting up and motioned for Izuku to come closer to help. He then took out a first aid kit in his pocket.

"Is it just your right arm he got?" Izuku asked.

Tenya nodded as a reply, which was all he needed to hear. He took out one of his regeneration drugs and injected it into his arm. Tenya yelped in pain.

"Relax it'll go away in a minute. This'll be faster than treating you," Izuku explained.

True to his word the wound cleared up as though it had never happened. Tenya and Koichi were both stunned at this.

"Well now that that's taken care of we can talk," Koichi said as he sat across from the boy.

"Tenya," he started. "YOU COMPLETE IDIOT. ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?"

The two boys were taken back slightly at this. Crawler didn't stop however.

"I understand you're upset about your brother but what the hell? Stain has killed multiple pro heroes all by himself and you thought you could actually beat him. What would Tensei say if he could see you now?" he scolded.

Tenya became angry upon hearing this.

"I inherited my brother's name. I'm the one who has to do it," he angrily retorted. "So don't you dare tell me I shouldn't. If you did save my brother then you should know the state he's in, you should understand."

"I do understand. However, Tensei happens to be my friend so I know about the type of person he is. Believe when I say he wouldn't want you to get revenge," Crawler told him. "He loves you more than anything, and one thing he truly wishes for is for you to become a hero. Can you even imagine the state he would be in you just died or actually killed someone yourself? Are you that selfish?"

Tenya looked away. Izuku couldn't tell if he was ashamed of his actions or not but he had decided it was finally time to speak up.

"I don't know anything about Ingenium but from what I've heard from Crawler and Stain I can tell it's as Crawler says it is," he said.

Tenya turned to look at him.

"You desire to follow the path of a hero, however, revenge isn't the solution. Revenge is something a villain like me pursues. Also killing, heroes don't kill. If you actually did kill Stain, which I seriously doubt is possible, what do you think would happen? Do you think you'd be praised? No, you'd be thrown in prison for murder, you'd be considered a villain. So let me tell you know, stop before you can't. This won't end well for you either way if you do."

Tenya stared at him in shock. Tears were beginning to form. Izuku saw a variety of emotions in his face. Shame, regret, anger and sadness. Crawler pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright. You don't have to hold it in," Koichi assured the boy.

With that Tenya began to cry hysterically. They were right. He knew they were right. What kind of person was he? To just simply decide on something like this. He wasn't a hero, he was a fraud. He had no right to call himself Ingenium.

"Brother I'm sorry," he whispered while still crying.

No one said anything. Izuku and Koichi acknowledged that Tenya had a lot going on and needed to sort it out himself. After a few minutes Tenya stopped crying and stood up and faced the two.

"Thank you and I'm sorry," he said.

"You've got nothing to apologise for," Koichi told him.

"No you were right. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it was foolish of me," he admitted and then turned to Deku. "Thank you also. And, out of curiosity, were you involved at the USJ incident. It's just that you look familiar, and I haven't encountered that many villains."

Izuku nodded. Koichi tensed slightly at this fearing how Tenya would react. Tenya surprisingly grinned.

"So you were the one who defeated Bakugo," Tenya realised.

"How do you know about that?" he asked curiously.

He seriously doubted Bakugo would brag about a loss to anyone.

"I heard a report about it. Also, he swearing 'When I find that bastard in black I'm gonna kill him'. He's really pissed off at you," Tenya explained.

"Well that makes sense," Izuku thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud impact. The trio turned to see it was the Nomu from before.

"This thing," Tenya said. "What's it doing here? And why's it different?"

The Nomu was staring at Izuku. Recognising its target it moved with great speed and swung its arm at him. Izuku just barely dodged as the creature destroyed a wall. He had Stain and Razor's training to thank for that. Nomu moved to attack him again, only this time he was pushed out of the way by Crawler using his quirk (a mobility one that required him to be on all fours).

"Why's it attacking me?" Izuku wondered. "Aren't we on the same side?"

Izuku figured it must be using the enhancement drug. However, from the damage it was doing he could tell it wasn't as powerful as the first one (he'd seen the destruction it caused in the aftermath of its battle with All Might).

It moved to attack him again only to have its leg chopped off by a familiar katana. Stain stood next to Izuku ready to strike again. The leg regenerated.

"You okay Deku?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah. That things trying to kill me for some reason though," Deku replied.

"Well then we had better finish it now then. All of you get ready, that includes you Ingenium," Stain exclaimed.

Tenya glared at him.

"Just once I'll do this, after that we're back to being enemies," he explained.

"If he is using the drug then it should wear off in ten minutes, it has been at least twenty since this all started," Izuku thought.

Standing beside each other the vigilantes, the student, and the villain began their fight against the monster before them.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? I bet you didn't expect me to include characters from the spin-off manga. When I read it I couldn't help but wonder if Koichi had some involvement in Ingenium living since he knew both men, also Stain doesn't actually seem like the type to just let someone live to spread his name. Also, what did you think of Atrocity? I've been meaning to introduce him for a while. Next chapter will feature a battle between the four and Nomu. Please review.**


	12. The battle of Hosu

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Stain threw two knives at Nomu and jumped. Tenya and Crawler used their quirks to move to opposite sides to flank Nomu. Deku charged forward with great speed and his grappling hook out at the same time.

"If this thing is after me then it's probably only gonna focus on me," he informed everyone.

True to his word the creature flew up avoiding his grounded opponents and straight towards him with both fists held out straight. Deku flipped sideways to avoid it. There was a loud impact which sent everyone but Stain flying. The hero-killer came to the ground and attempted to slash Nomu only for it to recover quickly and dodge. It then directed a kick at Stain who moved gracefully to the side and directly next to Nomu. He then impaled the creature with his katana. Nomu wasn't even remotely fazed as it punched Stain away and moved quickly to grab him, fly up and throw him to the ground where he created a small crater. Stain grunted in pain and tried to get up. Nomu launched itself down to try and finish of Stain but he was saved by Crawler who had gotten back up and was moving around again.

"It's strong. We should have about nine minutes until the drug where's off," Deku thought.

Nomu removed the sword from its stomach and threw it away. Deku watched in horror as the wound regenerated like it had never happened.

"Regeneration and flight. This thing has multiple quirks," he realised.

"Everyone be careful, this thing has multiple quirks. Regeneration and flight are two but it may have others," he announced.

Having noticed Deku Nomu moved to attack him with his arm. Deku threw an ice grenade at the ground and moved to the side. Nomu tried to turn but it tripped and skidded across the ice and crashed into a wall.

"Deku lets aim for the head," Tenya called as he rushed forward using his quirk.

"Right," he agreed while running towards Nomu.

The two boys jumped and spun in opposite directions. Deku put all his strength into his left leg. Tenya used his special move 'Recipro Burst' to give him extra speed and power. The two kicks collided with Nomu's head simultaneously. The impact was so powerful it caused blood to burst from Nomu's head.

For a minute it didn't move. Tenya and Deku thought it may have been unconscious. Wanting to be sure they hadn't killed it Deku raised one of its arms and let it drop. There was no reaction. However, Nomu grabbed Deku and slammed him into Tenya. The two flew right back.

Nomu stood up. It began to regenerate its body again, but at a slower rate.

"If this thing has multiple quirks then maybe it's possible that shock absorption is one of them," Crawler stated.

"When did you get so smart?" Stain asked.

"Oh well," Crawler started. "Hey!"

Deku wondered how they could bicker at a time like this. That wasn't what concerned him though. What concerned him was that Nomu was healing at a slower rate than before. The drug couldn't have worn off yet, there should be at least five minutes left. He examined Nomu further. The head part of it had a brain like pattern and gas mask. Deku hadn't thought much of it before but what if that brain pattern was its actual brain. Since it had been damaged that was why it was taking so long to recover. Quirks were part of the body, and like every body part they were controlled by the brain. This was no different. It was surprising that such a weakness was made so obvious. Then again it was also pretty smart since it's something no one would anticipate.

"Everyone. The brain part of it is its actual brain, that's why the quirks are running slower," Deku announced.

As everyone processed this information Nomu fully recovered. As it did Stain threw two knives which struck its head perfectly. Rather than attacking Stain it removed the knives first so it could heal.

"Guess that proves your theory," Stain told Deku. "We'd better finish this quickly then. Crawler get me one my sword or one of those knives. I want to try something."

Crawler didn't question Stain, he just did what he said and grabbed his katana. Stain then licked the blood off it. At this Nomu froze completely. Stain grinned maliciously.

"It isn't immune to my quirk," he stated. "Let's end this now."

Stain and Crawler moved to attack while Izuku and Tenya recovered. Unfortunately Nomu flew up to dodge them. Stain couldn't believe his eyes. His quirk had only lasted for ten seconds. Regardless of blood type it should have lasted much longer. Nomu attacked Stain again but the latter dodged by jumping backward side to side against the the walls. Crawler wasn't so lucky. Nomu managed to successfully smash into him and pinned him to the ground. Crawler coughed up blood. Nomu was about to finish the man off when Stain threw two daggers at it. Nomu blocked them with its arms and threw them on the ground next to Crawler. Its attention had changed to the larger threat.

"That regeneration must be shortening the time my quirk goes for," Stain growled in anger. "However, if given the right moment it may be just what we need to win. Deku get ready. You and I are going to do 'that' move."

Deku stared at Stain in surprise. He knew what move he was talking about. It was one he had just learned recently. He hadn't practiced much with it though.

"Here we go," Stain yelled as he charged at Nomu.

Not having much choice Deku charged at the monster. The latter did the same. Deku took out a knife and his taser.

" _This is a sort of fake out move that can only work when you've got at least two weapons. Though there's rarely ever a time when it's used. It can be pretty effective if you wanna blind an opponent and then take them down."_

It had taken a while for Deku to get the hang of it but eventually he managed.

He first threw his knife at the monsters head. Nomu instinctively brought up left its arm to protect itself, temporarily blinding it. It was then Deku moved at max speed so that he was directly in front of Nomu. Using his taser he jammed it straight in Nomu's face and electrocuted him. The shock absorption was the only thing stopping its head from exploding. Nomu staggered slightly and swung its arm. Deku however used his grappling hook to soar up.

"How do you like it?" he shouted.

Stain, who had gotten behind Nomu, sliced off its legs, causing to fall flat on its stomach. Before it could react, Crawler (who looked like he was about to collapse from pain), had two of Stains daggers moved toward it at incredible speed.

"Improvise Special Move: Slip Slide Slice," he shouted as he slid over Nomu and sliced off both its arms simultaneously.

Nomu actually looked helpless. However, it still had its wings which it used to fly up slightly. Stain wasn't having it though. He licked the blood off his sword and paralysed Nomu in the air. As it started to fall Deku released his grappling hook and dived straight toward it while pulling his fist back to punch it. Tenya who had recovered from using his special move had a similar idea and used his quirk to leap into the sky.

"Recipro Extend," he shouted as the engines in his calves accelerated even more.

Deku put every last bit of strength he had to his right fist as Tenya did with his right knee. Their hits collided with Nomu's head causing even more blood to spill. The impact though broke Deku's hand and he and Tenya fell to the ground along with Nomu. Crawler pulled Tenya out of the way and Stain caught Deku.

Once Nomu crashed to the ground Stain wasted no time in cutting off its wings. Nomu lay motionless. It started to regenerate but stopped after a few seconds.

"The drugs after effects must have kicked in," Deku realised.

When he realised this he knew. It was over. They had won.

"Guys, we won," Deku announced. "Trust me. This thing is definitely down for the count."

He left out the part of the drug as that was League business. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to him (or his mother) if he just casually told people about this. His past was fine as long as he didn't reveal too much. While the other two looked convinced Stain kept up his guard just in case. Deku didn't blame him though.

On side note they each had different injuries. Tenya's leg was sprained and out of commission from using his quirk. Crawler's body was sore all over, he could have sworn some his ribs and internal organs had been damaged. Stains body was hurt from being thrown down but nothing more. Deku's right arm had problems also. The impact from Tenya's special move had broken his hand and burst several blood vessels in his arm causing him to feel immense pain. Fortunately, he still had some regeneration drug left over. The only reason they hadn't gotten smashed during the battle was because of the container they were kept in.

Taking out the medicine Deku injected himself first. He felt a sharp pain in his arm as it fully regenerated. After he was healed he moved to do the same to the others. After a few minutes they all appeared as though they hadn't been hurt in the first place.

"Hey um so what are we gonna do about that?" Crawler asked while pointing at Nomu.

"We should leave for the 'law enforcers'," Stain stated. "If not I will finish it off."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Tenya interjected who had his phone out. "I can notify the heroes. It seems their battle is over now. Someone has been broadcasting it live, whether it's the news or some crazy fan I don't know."

"If that's the case then the three of us should probably leave. We aren't heroes and Stain is a notorious serial killer so things might get bad if we stick around," Crawler informed. "By the way Tenya how are you going to explain your absence to your superiors? I mean the fact that you're here all dressed must mean that you're on an internship with someone. There's no way your absence at UA would go unnoticed."

Tenya said nothing.

"Tenya what are you going to do?" Deku asked. "What are you going to tell them?"

Tenya waited about a minute or so speaking again. He decided to be honest with them.

"I'm going to tell them the truth about what happened," he stated. "All of it."

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Deku asked.

"Oh I will, a lot actually," he sighed. "But there's something I need to say to Stain first."

The Hero-Killer shifted slightly in response. Tenya turned to face him.

"You attacked my brother and I despise you for it, regardless of what happened here that hasn't changed. However, you were right about me. What I was trying to was the furthest act from being a hero. Crawler and Deku, you both helped me realise that and I'm grateful. However it's because of those things that I need to tell the truth," Tenya explained. "That's why, until I become a true hero, one worthy of the name Ingenium, I will accept the consequences of my actions. This will be my first step."

No one said anything. Crawler was looking proud of Tenya. Deku was grinning beneath his mask.

"He's learning. Willing to learn from his mistakes and try become a true hero," Stain thought. "Maybe there's hope for this false society after all."

"I still intend to catch you one day," Tenya stated.

"I look forward to it," Stain replied. "Stray from the path you are on however and I'll add you to my list."

"Ok guys we just survived death. Let's not ruin it by threatening each other," Crawler intervened.

Tenya then turned to Deku.

"Thanks especially for the advice you gave me. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have realised my flaws," he told him.

"There's no need to thank me. Remember I'm still a villain who attacked you and your classmates," Deku retorted.

"Still though thanks," Tenya said. "And it was just Bakugo so don't worry about it. If anything you defeating him had some good impacts."

Deku was surprised.

"Since you defeated him he's slightly changed. He doesn't underestimate his opponents now and he's willing to respect those who actually challenge him, even remembering their names," Tenya explained. "He's still foul mouthed and looks down on others but he's improving."

"So basically what you are saying is that he's slightly less of a dick than he was before," Deku said.

Tenya nodded. When he did Deku couldn't help but laugh at how direct and honest Tenya was about this. Tenya and Crawler even joined in but Stain remained silent.

 **On top of a building**

Tomura was pissed as hell. Not only had the Nomu's been defeated but one had flown off left the scene. It completely ignored his orders and went off the moment he arrived. He heard sounds of impact a few streets away but couldn't see who it was fighting.

"So are you satisfied Tomura Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked.

"You'll know tomorrow when we see the news if we are on the front page," he stated furiously. "What about that Nomu though. Don't you think its behaviour was odd?"

"Yes actually. It looked as though it was searching for someone. Maybe there were a few flaws Viper didn't know about when it was made," Kurogiri suggested as he opened up a warp to the hideout. "Let's ask Sensei when we get back."

Tomura grunted in annoyance and followed him. He wasn't the only one pissed off about what had happened. At the exact same time a bee that had been observing the fight returned to its host. A girl who was a student and part-time villain at the same time.

"Atrocity is gonna be pissed about this," she said. "I didn't expect a student or that vigilante to be here. Seriously first he stops the distribution of 'Trigger' and now this, it's like he's stalking me. Well anyway I'd better get back. May as well get this report over and done with."

And with that Kuin Hachisuka headed off.

 **Back with the others**

Tenya said goodbye to the three and headed to where Manual was. Boy was he going to get it. Still if he wanted to be a hero being honest was the first step.

Crawler had said he'd be checking in on his brother so he would see him soon. Stain and Deku left to continue their 'internship'. Despite what he felt about Stain he had to admit he actually liked Deku. If he wasn't a villain there may have been a chance they could be friends.

"Tenya where were you?" Manual yelled while running towards him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Tenya bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I betrayed your trust," he said.

Manual was taken off guard by this, though this was also because of the way Endeavor had been fighting. He was more angry and brutal than normal.

"Tenya, what did you do?" he asked despite already knowing the answer, he knew it was why Tenya had become an intern at his agency.

"This what happened," he started while still bowing his head.

 **The next day**

The aftermath of the attack on Hosu had been rather quiet. The situation was different for each person though.

Koichi had stayed the night with Izuku and Stain in an abandoned apartment block which surprisingly wasn't all that bad. He was getting ready to leave but still had something to do first. It was something he had to say with Deku.

"Hey Deku I was just leaving but I wanted to give you something," he said while holding out a card.

It was his phone number and address. Deku took the card and stared at it. He then looked at Koichi.

"I know you're a villain right now but, if you ever want to stop and be a hero, well a vigilante really, then why don't you join my team. It would be great to have you there. You'd be the youngest though," he said.

He was surprised when he'd seen the boy's face, he couldn't have been much older than fifteen. Also he'd seen what type of person Deku was. He wasn't a villain, he was good, and Koichi couldn't help but feel that he would be better off as a hero. Stain who was eavesdropping on their conversation had been having similar thoughts throughout the week. In his mind Izuku seemed like someone who could be a true hero. However at the same time he also knew that he had been hurt by this society too many times to actually want it now. That League, regardless of how pathetic it was had actually saved him from the depths of despair. There was no going back for him.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm happy where I am," he said while accepting the card. "I'll let you know if I change my mind though."

Koichi was somewhat saddened by this but accepted his answer. He then said his goodbyes and left. He was going to have quite a story to tell his comrades when got back.

Stain was still tired after last night's ordeal and told Izuku that they would train later. He needed to talk with Razor about this. Fortunately Izuku made no complaints and went back to sleep.

Tenya was in the hospital for a check on his health.

Last night after he told his story Manual harshly berated him for acting out of revenge. However, after that he hugged him and was relieved that he wasn't harmed.

An hour later Tenya was questioned by the police about Stain and those with him. He told them everything he knew, about their quirks and their battle with Nomu. He felt like he was betraying them but knew he had to tell the truth. After that the police let him go. They released the story out to the public but left Tenya out of it. Due to his information he had been pardoned. He would still be punished, but by UA who had been informed about the incident. The story was bigger than the Nomu's the heroes fought.

Tenya wasn't looking forward to facing Aizawa but knew he had to face the consequences of his actions. Manual would be here shortly also to pick him up to go out on patrol. However, he made it clear that he would be keeping a closer watch on Tenya this time.

The information he had provided did catch the interest of Naomasa however. Knowing that All Might was interested in Deku he decided to go and take it to him, he had something he needed to talk about with him anyway, he also had the list of quirkless people he had requested to see.

On a side note Naomasa was curious as to why Nomu was after Deku (according to Tenya). He was a member of the League wasn't he so why was he suddenly a target? Or had he betrayed them? Those were questions he needed to find the answers to.

 **Hi there. Well what did you all think of that? I hoped you liked the fight scene, it was surprisingly easy to write out. Anyway the next chapter will see Izuku return to the League and will mainly feature All Might and Naomasa. Please review. Also, I may not be able to update for a while due to work.**


	13. A talk with Inko

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

The last two days of his internship with Stain had gone by quickly. They had trained constantly, but did so while hiding. The police knew Stain was in Hosu so they were on high alert. Their battle with Nomu was all over the news (though Tenya had been left out of it). Neither of them were mad about Tenya though, he was following through on what he said.

The time had come for Izuku to finally return to the League. He and Stain arrived at the location where Kurogiri was supposed to pick him up, though it wouldn't be until a few minutes later when he did arrive. Before he did though Izuku and Stain had some things to say to each other.

Facing Stain Izuku bowed his head and said, "Thank you, for everything. I learned a lot from you this past week and I am truly grateful."

"It's no problem. I actually enjoyed training you," Stain replied. "It was refreshing from the usual going around and killing false heroes."

Izuku laughed.

"Razor trained you well it seems," Stain continued. "Languages, different fighting styles and pain endurance."

Izuku said nothing. While he was right there were other things Razor had taught him, values well beaten into him which he didn't want to discuss.

The two men said nothing for a moment. Awkward as they might have been at the start they had actually enjoyed their week together. Stain saw a lot of himself in the boy and the latter felt the same.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name, your real name that is?" Stain asked.

"Izuku. Izuku Midoriya," the boy replied.

"Mine's Chizome Akaguro," Stain informed him.

No one said anything, but in that moment the two men had established a deep respect for each other. Before they could continue talking however a black mist appeared behind them and Kurogiri emerged to greet them. With his arrival Izuku and Chizome said their final goodbyes.

"Farewell Deku. I hope that the path you walk will give you the happiness you seek," Chizome said.

"Goodbye Stain. Thanks for everything and good luck with your crusade," Izuku replied as he disappeared into the mist.

 **At the bar**

Razor was away on another job for Sensei, or so Kurogiri said. Izuku felt like she was avoiding him though. But that wasn't important. He still had something he needed to ask about.

"Tomura, Kurogiri, were either of you in Hosu a few days ago with a couple of Nomu?" he asked.

"Yes that's right," Kurogiri replied.

"I was going to use them to cause such destruction that everyone would forget about the hero-killer. However, two of them were beaten and one flew off," Tomura raged. "And in the end it wasn't the top story in the news. He was. Him, you and some vigilante defeating Nomu received full attention."

Izuku was beginning to see that Tomura was a childish individual that was just desperate for attention.

"Speaking of which why did you fight against Nomu anyway?" Tomura asked while glaring at Izuku. "Aren't you supposed to be our side?"

"I am," Izuku retorted angrily. "But that thing was trying to kill me. So the four of us, there was student with us also, had no choice but to defend ourselves."

Tomura went silent stared at Izuku in surprise. Kurogiri stopped doing what he was doing and stared at Izuku.

"What do mean it was trying to kill you?" Kurogiri asked. "Even if it attacked you how do you know you were its target?"

"Well it's like this," Izuku started.

And so he explained the entire event. How Nomu attacked him. How it rarely changed target unless threatened by another individual. All the while he was explaining Kurogiri and Tomura said nothing.

They remembered how the Nomu just took off suddenly and started flying around like it was looking for something. Sensei had told them that Viper couldn't find the reason why it acted the way it did. It had been functioning properly before. If it was trying to kill Izuku then it must have been under orders from someone else. Fortunately, they didn't need to narrow down a list of suspects. There was someone in the League who hated the quirkless, and this would have been the perfect chance to get rid of him. How Atrocity had done this, well that was something to take up with Sensei.

"Izuku you've had an eventful week. Why don't you rest for the day?" Kurogiri suggested. "I'll let Sensei know."

Izuku didn't argue. He was actually really tired, both physically and mentally, so he left the bar to get some sleep. As soon as he was gone Tomura and Kurogiri started talking again.

"You think Atrocity did this?" Tomura asked.

"Who else could have done this?" Kurogiri replied. "Anyway I'm going to let Sensei know. He is not going to be happy though."

Kurogiri left. Tomura shortly followed afterward. If Atrocity had done this then he was also the reason he hadn't gotten much attention. It really pissed him off.

 **Later that day at the UA staff room**

All Might and Naomasa (who had finally gotten enough free time to come and visit) had just finished talking about the Nomu from the USJ Incident. While the part about him having multiple quirks from at least four different people was surprising Naomasa also mentioned that there was some sort of lingering substance inside him that affected his body. Though they still weren't sure what it was.

All might was furious however. The fact that Nomu had been given multiple quirks meant that this was the work of someone who could transfer quirks.

"That man. He's back," he whispered furiously.

All for One had returned. There was no other explanation. And he was leading the League of Villains. Sensing his friend's agitation Naomasa spoke up.

"That Nomu aside. I have something else to tell you about," he said. "Did you hear about the attack on Hosu a few days ago?"

"Briefly, I have been busy with work so I haven't been watching the news much. From what I did hear it involved several Nomu and the hero-killer," All Might replied. "Why did something else happen there?"

"It seems Deku was present also. He was fighting with the hero-killer, a vigilante and a student here against one Nomu," Naomasa explained.

That definitely caught All Might's attention. He had been thinking a lot about how Deku and that boy may have been one in the same. But why was he fighting against Nomu? They were both members of the League weren't they?

"According to the testimony we received it seems as though Nomu was trying to kill Deku. As to why, well I don't know. He could have betrayed them or someone within it could be out to kill him," Naomasa explained while All Might remained silent. "On a side note. You wanted to see that list of quirkless people well here it is."

All Might took the list and quickly looked through faces until he found the one he was looking for. Izuku Midoriya, so that was his name. His eyes were as he remembered them, green, just like Deku's. His age also matched the way his voice sounded.

"This boy," he said.

"You think he's Deku don't you?" Naomasa asked causing All Might to look up at him in surprise. "I'm a detective. When you requested to see this list after discussing the possibility that he may have been quirkless it wasn't hard to figure out."

All Might nodded in response. Naomasa looked at the picture and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Izuku Midoriya. I know him there have been reports about him since he went missing last year," he explained.

"Missing!" All Might repeated. "What happened?"

"It was about a year ago. According to his mother he went out for a walk late at night and never came back," Naomasa explained while All Might listened intently. "She didn't think much of it at first but when she went to the school next day to talk to the principal about her son only to discover that he hadn't shown up. It was later that she called the police and the search began. We questioned his classmates and teachers at the time but no one had any information they could give us. Other than them he had no known associates."

All Might gulped. A year ago, that was about when he had encountered him.

"Hey um this may sound strange to ask but when exactly did he disappear?" he asked nervously.

"Actually it was the day of the sludge villain incident," Naomasa replied.

All Might's eyes widened in horror. "If he disappeared on that day, then that means I, I did more than just destroy his dream," he thought terrified.

"Why do you know something I don't?" Naomasa asked noticing his expression.

All Might hesitated before answering. He hoped Naomasa wouldn't react badly to what transpired between him and young Midoriya. The man was quirkless himself.

"I met him that day," All Might started. "And I destroyed his dream of being a hero."

All Might explained about his encounter with Izuku. He even recited their conversation as though it were happening again. Naomasa said nothing.

"I'm not offended Toshinori," he replied honestly. "You were just speaking from personal experience. Also, you aren't wrong."

All Might was relieved Naomasa wasn't offended but he still had something else to say.

"I did think that," he admitted. "However, when Nezu explained to me about how quirkless people could be on par with quirked individuals I started to think it was possible."

Naomasa stared at All Might for a moment before smiling.

"Well it's nice that you think that," Naomasa replied. "But that's not important right now. Finding out if that boy is Deku is."

He then stood up and took out his phone to check something.

"Izuku's mother will be stopping by the police station in about an hour or so. She stops by at least once week to check in on our progress. If you want to know more about him then I suggest you come with me. As Toshinori Yagi though, not All Might," he explained.

All Might simply nodded and stood up. He took out his phone and texted Nezu to let him know he would be busy for the afternoon and would be out. He couldn't pass up this opportunity. He needed to be sure that Izuku was in fact Deku, and speaking with the boy's mother was the only way.

 **At the police station**

Inko was sitting in a room all by herself waiting. She was quite tired. Every day she had gone out looking for her son but had no success. Either he wasn't in the city or the country she didn't know. Whatever the case was it seemed Izuku didn't want to be found. Since his disappearance a lot had changed for her. Her routine, her social life and her appearance (she had lost quite a bit of weight and looked exactly like she did ten years ago). And here she was today for another report on the search for her son. While she was annoyed with the police she also understood that they didn't have much evidence to go on. There were no witnesses, no sightings, no clues as to what he had done that night. There had been no sightings of him either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two men, a blonde thin man and a dark haired man, who came in a greeted her. She in turn did the same. Then came the report where there were still no leads much to her frustration. She was about to get up and leave when the blonde man started to speak.

"Mrs. Midoriya if you don't mind me asking," Toshinori started. "Could you maybe tell me why your son went missing? It's just that I'm knew to this case."

Inko eyed the man suspiciously. If he was knew to this case shouldn't he have received a report about it? She had given a testimony after all.

"I don't know where this is coming from but if he wants to know I may as well tell him," she relented.

"If you really want to know I'll have to tell you from his childhood," she stated.

Toshinori nodded in understanding.

"When he was a child Izuku was quite happy and got along with other kids quite well. He looked up to heroes like most children too. All Might was definitely his favourite. He had action figures and posters of the guy," Inko told him. "He even watched that video of his debut a lot. It made him really want to become a hero."

Toshinori tensed at this. He thought the boy had admired him when he encountered him but he didn't think it was to that level.

"The trouble started when it was discovered that he was quirkless," Inko continued. "The doctor told him he couldn't become a hero and to give up on it, which of course he didn't. Unfortunately, things only got worse from there on out. When word got out that he was quirkless his classmates started to bully him because of it, one boy in particular, Katsuki Bakugo. You might know him from the sports festival and the Sludge villain incident. He used to be Izuku's friend until he was outed as quirkless. After that he started to use his quirk to torment him."

All Might froze at this statement. Bakugo and Midoriya knew each other. What's more Bakugo bullied him, All Might couldn't believe it. He knew the boy was aggressive but he never thought he'd do something like that to another person.

He thought back on the conversation Deku had with Kurogiri at the USJ. He had known exactly what Bakugo's quirk was when the other students stated the villains didn't know what their quirks were.

"Does that mean he was there that day to get revenge on Bakugo," All Might wondered. "If what Mrs. Midoriya here says is true then it does seem likely."

"Every day he would come home with new bruises or burns," Inko continued. "However he always made some silly excuse like he fell over. I didn't say anything because I knew it would upset him and he'd deny it. However I should have done something sooner. He was in pain and I did nothing."

She was really getting emotional now.

"What about his father?" Naomasa interjected. "I read that he no longer lives with you."

Inko's face became even sadder at the mention of her husband.

"Hisashi moved off to some other country shortly after it was revealed that Izuku was quirkless," she informed them. "Apparently he had been suffering ridicule at work for his son's status. He and I argued about it. He said he couldn't stand it anymore and said he was leaving. He doesn't hate Izuku but I don't think he could stand the fact that he was quirkless. He still sends money overseas to support us but that's it, other than that we've had no contact with him."

Since Hisashi left he hadn't been involved in Izuku's life at all. It was the reason why they normally told people he left after Izuku was born to work in another country. It was better than the real reason though.

All Might was shocked at what he was hearing. He knew quirkless people were looked down on but he never believed it was bad to the point where someone would abandon their own child. The prejudice had gotten much worse since his day. There was still something on his mind though.

"What about his high school years?" he asked nervously.

Inko sighed. There were tears running down her face now.

"They were even worse. He had no friends because he was quirkless, and possibly due to Katsuki who was in the same class as him. He continued to bully him, and shortly afterward others joined in. They all made fun of him for wanting to be a hero but he never let that stop him," she told them. "He was such a kind boy who wanted to become a hero so he could help others, not for the reasons most people want to be one."

All Mights didn't know how to respond. The description of Izuku's life he was receiving was horrific to say the least. Yet at the same time, from the way Inko described him, he sounded much like Nana Shimura, his predecessor. In essence, he was the sort of person he would have wanted as a successor. His thoughts were interrupted by Naomasa.

"Mrs. Midoriya this may seem strange to ask but does the name 'Deku' mean anything to you?" he asked.

Inko stared at him confused for a moment before suddenly remembering.

"Actually yes. It was a nickname Katsuki gave my son from the Kanji of his name. It's supposed to mean worthless though," she told them.

All Might's blood froze. In that moment, his worst fears about Deku were confirmed. There was no denying it. He and that boy, Izuku Midoriya, were one in the same.

"Why does that matter though?" Inko asked. "Where did you even hear that name?"

That was a nickname he was given, it wasn't his real one. There was no real way the police could know it.

"It's something Naomasa read from the interviews conducted with his school," All Might lied. "I believe Bakugo was the one who said it."

Naomasa looked at him surprised. All Might took no notice of it though. He didn't know why, but in that instant, every fibre of his body told him to lie. Part of him just couldn't tell Mrs. Midoriya that her son might be a villain.

Inko didn't look suspicious though. To her that sounded like something Katsuki would say.

"The day he disappeared," she continued. "I don't know what happened to him but it was clear that he had reached his limit. He came home acting like nothing had happened, like everything was okay. Later at 10.30 he said he was going out for a walk and that he would let himself back in. It was then that he hugged me and thanked me for everything. He told me he loved me for it and left. That was the last time I ever saw him."

Tears were streaming down her face now. She had been holding this in for so long she couldn't take it anymore. Naomasa handed her some tissues which she took.

All Might said nothing. He didn't even know what to say at this point. He felt a mixture of sadness, guilt and shame.

"He was hanging off a cliff of hope," he thought. "And I pushed him over the edge and into the abyss. He needed assurance, but I gave him despair. What kind of hero am I?"

Inko stood up ready to leave. She had wiped away her tears and stopped crying. She then bowed to the men in front of her.

"Thank you for listening," she told them. "It's been a long time since I opened up to anyone about this."

"Thank You for telling us," Naomasa replied.

All Might said nothing. He was still shocked at what he had just heard.

"Please," Inko begged them. "Find my son. Bring him back to me."

Naomasa nodded and said, "We will I promise."

It was then that Inko left and it was just the two men.

"Why did you lie to her?" Naomasa asked. "If we ever do catch Deku she'll find out then."

"I know but, until that happens, until this is resolved, this has to stay between us," All Might stated. "I caused this so I need to be the one to fix it. So please, for the time being, just keep quiet about this."

Naomasa looked at him in disbelief. He could tell Toshinori wanted to save this boy but with the hole he had dug himself in there may be no way to save him. The only things he had going for him were saving that student from being raped and stopping a Nomu. However, he had still attacked UA, worked with known criminals and committed an act of vigilantism. Basically he was still a criminal.

"I will let you try but don't expect things to go your way," Naomasa told him. "However, at least inform Nezu. He can be trusted."

All Might nodded.

Regardless of what anyone said he had caused this, so it was his duty to solve it. He wanted to save that Izuku, he needed to save him. Now more than ever.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? The next chapter will feature some Class 1A in the aftermath of their internships. Please review.**


	14. Internship Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

It had been a week since the incident at Hosu and the students of UA were settling back in while at the same time preparing for exams.

Things weren't the same for three students though.

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

Ochaco sighed as she walked along. The day had finished and she was just about to go home, but first she wanted to check in on Iida. Iida had been in detention since he returned. According to Mr. Aizawa he had crossed a certain line during his internship and was now receiving punishment for it. The entire class found incredibly strange since Iida was the type to follow all rules, not break them. He wasn't even allowed to tell them.

Iida aside something else had been on her mind. It was the villain who had saved her during the USJ incident, Deku. She had seen the news, he had been in Hosu fighting against the Nomu alongside the hero-killer and some vigilante called the 'Hauler'.

She had stopped thinking about him during the Sports Festival, however, during her internship she had slowly started to think of him again. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, she kept reminiscing about him saving her. When she saw the news about the attack on Hosu she thought about him even more. Her behaviour didn't go unnoticed. Gunhead, the one she interned with, asked her if she was worried about a friend of hers. She denied it of course but then he asked an even more awkward question. _"Is it a boy you like?"_ The words were still present in her mind.

"Why did he have to go and ask something like that?" she thought frustrated.

She had denied it of course, however she only did so after a few seconds and rather franticly while blushing. Why she blushed? She didn't know. She didn't like Deku, not that way, they only met once for crying out loud.

However she couldn't stop thinking about him. Last night she actually had a dream about him.

 _Her friends were gone, she was all alone surrounded by villains who were going to kill her. She was terrified. One of the villains moved to kick her and that's when he showed up. Deku entered by delivering a flying side kick to his face. He then proceeded to beat up every other villain there until they were all down for the count. He then moved towards her and picked her up and started to carry her in a princess like fashion. She didn't know how to respond. He looked at her and said "Are you alright?" She blushed heavily and struggled to answer._

That's when she woke up, still blushing.

"Do I like him?" she wondered.

Honestly, she didn't know how she felt about Deku but she knew she didn't hate him. He was a villain sure but, part of her could see good in him, or at least she wanted to.

While walking she suddenly remembered where she was going and snapped back to reality.

"Come on focus," she told herself. "You're here to check on your friend."

She then proceeded to where Iida was.

 **Tenya Iida**

Tenya was currently cleaning Power Loader's workshop where a lot of the Support Couse (including that infuriating girl Mei Hatsume) built their inventions. The entire room was sound proof so students could build new things without disrupting anyone. Naturally there were a lot of work tools lying around so he had a lot of cleaning to do.

Tenya didn't mind though, he had deserved it after what he did during his internship. While the remainder of it had gone smoothly his return to school the next day hadn't been pleasant.

Nezu and Aizawa berated him for his foolish actions and sentenced him to cleaning duty as detention. Aizawa was furious with him and informed him that this would doing this for a month (barring weekends as he would need to catch up on homework and study), though Tenya considered this rather merciful since he wasn't being expelled or suspended. And so here he was cleaning the workshop on his first evening, afterwards he was off to clean the toilets.

"I wonder what they're all doing right now," he thought.

He was of course referring to Deku and Stain. Koichi (Crawler), he knew was back with his own team. They had met during a visit to his brother who was asleep at the time. Tenya figured out who he was but said nothing. While he was committed to being a better and more honest hero he didn't see the problem with certain people trying to help others, even if they were vigilantes. That was one thing he'd learned during his encounter with them. And hey, who was he to judge. After the stunt he had pulled.

Koichi aside Tenya had often wondered about Stain and Deku as there had been no news of them. Stain appeared to be laying low for the moment as there had been no reports of hero deaths, at the moment. Deku had also made no appearances recently, though he hadn't made many before so it was likely he was laying low also. Despite his villain status Tenya was actually hoping he wouldn't get caught. He had helped him get back on the right track to being a true hero after all. His thoughts were interrupted by a certain brunette coming in.

"Hey Iida, just thought I'd check in and see how you're doing," Ochaco said.

"Thanks Uraraka, really," he replied. "There's not much to see though."

The brunette giggled.

"Aw don't be like that. I was just concerned," Ochaco said. "Still though, I can't believe you have detention. Just what did you do during your internship?"

Tenya shot her a look.

"You know I'm forbidden from speaking about that so please don't ask me," he told her. "Besides I'd rather not get into any more trouble."

This caused Ochaco to pout a bit. She should have known that Iida wouldn't just tell her. While she had come to check on him she was also curious about something, and she wasn't about to give up now.

"Was it something to do with the hero-killer?" she asked.

Tenya froze. It had been the most logical answer. She knew about his brother, she knew it had happened in Hosu, so she must have figured out why he interned there. Tenya mentally cursed himself.

"Don't say another word. No point digging yourself in further when you've already gotten in far enough," he told himself.

"Look Iida I understand if you don't want to talk about it but," Ochaco started. "Could you at least tell me if you saw Deku? He's the villain who defeated Bakugo."

Tenya gave no response, fearing that he would give away information. Still though, now he was curious. What did Uraraka want with Deku?

"If you wish to tell her Mr. Iida then by all means do," came a voice from behind them.

The pair turned to see the principal standing behind them.

"Sir what are you-" Tenya started before Nezu interrupted him.

"I just happened to be walking by when I noticed the door was open," Nezu told them. "I even heard Ms. Uraraka try and pry about your punishment."

The latter started to fidget nervously.

"As to why I am letting you inform her, well it's because you both share something in common, or rather someone," he continued. "You both share an experience with that someone which you haven't shared with others. So just this once I'll allow it. However, Ms. Urararka you mustn't tell others of Iida's ordeal, if you did then he would be in trouble with the police."

The brunette nodded in response. Nezu took that as his que to leave and exited, unaware that Bakugo was hiding near the door listening in.

"So can you tell me what happened now?" Ochaco asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright," Tenya replied. "This is what happened when I was interning in Hosu."

And so he explained the entire ordeal to her. How he hunted Stain, how he nearly got killed, how Deku and Crawler helped him, how they fought against the Nomu and what happened afterward. Ochaco never once interrupted him when he spoke. She did have mixed feelings about it though.

She was glad Iida was safe but at the same time furious at what he had done. When it came to Deku it only made her more curious about him. She was convinced he wasn't a bad person but was confused as to why he was a villain at all.

"Okay now it's your turn. Why are you so hung up on Deku?" Tenya asked her.

He knew something must have happened between them if she was interested in him. Uraraka stared at the ground before speaking again.

"I met him during the USJ Incident," she said. "I was alone. The others were all scattered across the area so none of them could help me. There was a villain who caught me, from the way he was acting I could tell he was about to rape me. That's when Deku showed up injured, probably from his fight with Bakugo. Rather than help that villain he tased him unconscious and saved me. Ever since then he's been on my mind."

Tenya was stunned at what he had just learned. What happened to Uraraka aside he was stunned at what Deku had done. Back when he first met him he didn't think he was a bad person but now, now he was certain.

"This doesn't make any sense," Tenya said. "He isn't evil but he's a villain."

"I know right," Ochaco piped in. "All Might told me that villains vary in personality but with him."

"What is it?" Tenya asked curiously.

"Up until now I just thought villains were bad people who enjoyed hurting others and creating chaos. But now, now I'm starting to think that there's more to it than that. The same with heroes," she replied.

Tenya said nothing. He didn't even know how to respond to that. He had never really thought about it before. He had just accepted what he had been told growing up.

"She has a point," he thought. "Deku is a villain but wasn't evil. Koichi was a vigilante (which was technically a villain) but went around saving people. Stain is a cold-blooded murderer yet he actually believes he's doing society a favour. Then there are heroes like Mt. Lady and Captain Celebrity who only care about fame and wealth. Though there are also heroes like my brother and All Might who actually want to help people."

It was all so confusing.

"What are heroes and villains anyway?" Ochaco asked.

"Honesty, I don't know. I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure," he replied.

After that nothing more was said between them.

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

Katsuki was walking along as fast as he could. There were a lot of things racing through his mind right now. Most of this stemmed from the conversation he had just heard between four-eyes and round-face. What happened to them was surprising enough, not that he actually cared because he didn't. What was causing him to act this way now was the name of the villain he'd fought. He hadn't heard it from the police, he also hadn't been watching the news so hadn't known.

"Deku," he thought furiously. "That bastard I fought was fucking Deku. It isn't possible."

He still couldn't believe it. He remembered that asshole had similar eyes but he didn't think much of it then.

"Could they be the same?" he wondered.

He still found it impossible to believe. Deku was quirkless. Deku was weak and useless. Deku never fought back. Also, there was no way in hell he could ever beat him. But still, some of it made sense with him disappearing and having that name.

"What the fuck does he think he's doing?" he snarled. "That hero loving nerd decided to become a villain. Does he even realise the state he's put Inko in?"

Despite his hatred toward the boy that didn't actually extend to his mother. On occasion she had acted more as one to him than his own.

"If he has become a villain, if he was then the one who did that to me. Well, I'll have to remind that quirkless shit of his place," Katsuki growled.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? I hope you all don't mind some of the changes I made to Tenya's personality, since it was a different encounter he had he also had a different outcome. Anyway, next chapter will see Izuku and Tomura talking. Please review.**


	15. New Recruits

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku was having a pretty normal day (well normal for him). He'd just been doing quirk analysis and had headed back to the bar for a break and a nice drink (Kurogiri always had his favourite soft drink at the bar). When he arrived however he saw Kurogiri using his quirk to stop Tomura and two others (a man in black with dark hair and a teenage high school blonde girl) trying to kill each other. A man dressed in purple was there smoking also. He seemed to be enjoying the scene before him. No one seemed to have noticed his presence yet. Kurogiri moved to speak with Tomura while still holding everyone in place.

"Please calm yourself Tomura Shigaraki. If your desire is to be realised then we must increase our numbers. This is the perfect opportunity to. Don't reject them straight off, you should use them, and what's there of Stains ideology," the dark mist villain explained.

"Shut up," Tomura retorted as he started moving towards the exit. "I'm going out."

He barged past Izuku while shooting a murderous glare at him. As soon as he was gone Izuku turned to Kurogiri.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" he asked frustrated.

"Hey Kurogiri is this that boy I've been hearing about recently, the one called Deku?" the guy in purple asked.

Izuku didn't know how this man knew about him. Either he was a member of the League or some shady information broker. The other two had different reactions.

"Deku," repeated the man in black. "As in the one who fought alongside Stain in Hosu."

"Oh what's Mr. Stainy like. What's his blood type? Was he bleeding while fighting? Wait what's your blood like? Can I taste it?" the girl asked with a crazed expression while also holding out a knife.

Izuku took a fighting stance in case she attacked him. He only just met her and could already tell she was a psychopath (being in the League taught him to recognise certain individuals).

"You can relax Deku. They won't harm you," Kurogiri informed him. "They are actually here as potential recruits."

And so Kurogiri explained the entire situation and who was there. The guy in purple was called Giran a broker in the underworld that associated with League. The man in black was called Dabi and the blonde was called Himiko Toga. Both were here because they heard that Stain was affiliated with the League and were inspired by his ideology when they saw a video uploaded about him in which it detailed his past and ideals.

Izuku briefly wondered how a video like that got out since Stain wasn't the type for publicity. However he was more concerned with why they were here. Stain wasn't exactly affiliated with them, mainly just him and Razor. The media must have come that conclusion based off the attack in Hosu, Stain and the Nomu being there made it sound possible. Kurogiri was motioning him to say nothing however.

"You let kids join this organisation," the one called Dabi said surprised. "Are you that desperate?"

"We took him in when he was on the verge of death," Kurogiri explained. "Since then he had proven to be a valued member of the League in providing both tactical and scientific support."

"Well whatever the case I intend to be the one to carry out the Hero-Killers will. However, I don't want to do it while being led by a guy like that," Dabi explained.

"I'm guessing he means Tomura," Izuku thought.

"Seriously, that guy makes me want to vomit," Dabi continued.

"He's just upset that's all," Kurogiri went on. "Twice in the past he has been humbled, once by All Might, the other by Stain. That's why he left, to sort out his issues. Until he does though would you like to talk about recruitment at a later date?"

Izuku had been listening but kept quiet till now.

"Why don't you all wait here. I'll talk to Shigaraki myself," he offered.

Everyone turned to face him.

"Are you sure about this Deku? He doesn't like you very much," Kurogiri stated.

While Tomura usually acted polite towards Izuku but that was only because Sensei ordered him to be. In reality he hated the boy, no longer because he was quirkless, but because it seemed as though Sensei favoured him more than himself. Izuku was aware of this yet he never commented on the subject. Kurogiri couldn't understand why he would want to do this.

"I know, but still, I'd like to talk with him," he said with a look of determination.

Kurogiri didn't argue. This may have been necessary for Tomura's growth. With that Izuku exited the bar and started looking for Tomura. He knew he couldn't have gone far.

 **Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**

It took him a while but he finally tracked down Tomura. He received information on where he usually goes from (shockingly) Sensei. Kurogiri must have informed him of the situation but that didn't matter right now, finding Tomura did.

Izuku hadn't been lying when he said he wanted to talk to him, however, he had his own reasons. He was actually curious about the man. Izuku knew Tomura was Sensei's protégé, of course he knew that, the man once bragged about it and later Kurogiri confirmed it. He was curious as to why. How did someone like Tomura, a spoilt, childish brat, become protégé to someone like All for One? How did he even join the League at all? These were answers he had to have. His thoughts were interrupted by a girl bumping into him.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," the girl said bowing her head.

"It's no problem," Izuku replied with no malice. "I wasn't watching where I was going either so it's alright."

As soon as he got a good look at her he recognised her. It was the girl he'd saved from the USJ Incident.

"Ochaco Uraraka," he murmured.

The latter stared at him surprized. As soon as he realized what he had done he quickly moved to correct himself.

"I recognise you from the Sports Festival," he said while grinning. "You put up an amazing fight against that explosion boy, Bakugo was it."

Her surprized expression didn't go away however.

"Wow I can't believe people still remember that," she replied. "A few minutes ago these guys recognised me and my class saying we were awesome at the Festival."

That last part Izuku's attention. Class 1A was here. He kept calm however and continued talking.

"Class 1A is here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Most of us are doing some shopping for a school field trip," she explained. "I was just going to buy some bug spray."

"Shit," Izuku mentally cursed. "Does that mean Kacchan's here also?"

While he was certain he could handle him it would mean his identity exposed and the League compromised. He quickly calmed himself down. He needed to be sure if he was here or not.

"Hold on, most of you? Is there anyone who didn't come with you?" he asked.

This was a risky question likely to raise suspicion. Uraraka didn't seem to notice though.

"Just Bakugo and Todoroki. They aren't the most social in our class, Bakugo especially, but otherwise they're alright," she replied.

Izuku breathed with relief. He was save for the moment. It was then that he reminded himself why he was there.

"I have to go now I'm meeting a friend so please excuse me," he said politely.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to keep you up," Uraraka said apologetically. "Before you go can I ask you something? Have we met before? It's just that, there's something familiar about you."

She wasn't lying. There was something about his eyes that was just familiar, but she couldn't think of what it was.

"No I don't think we have," Izuku lied. "I think I would remember meeting someone as pretty as you."

As soon as the words left his mouth he froze. Uraraka started blushing.

"Uh well I really need to get going, so um bye," Izuku told her in a frantic manner as he started running towards another location.

Uraraka still stood there blushing. She then wondered why she hadn't bothered asking for his name. He seemed so nice. Izuku was currently having similar thoughts about where Tomura was.

"Why did I say something like that?" he wondered frustrated.

He didn't spend much time pondering about it however because at that moment he saw a familiar hooded figure. He reached for him only to earn a cold glare from the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tomura angrily demanded. "In fact, how the fuck did you even find me?"

"Doesn't matter," Izuku said firmly. "We need to talk, like now."

Tomura grunted in annoyance.

"Oh really, and just why should I do that?" he asked arrogantly.

"Look I get you don't like me, and you've been screwed over twice," Izuku told him. "There are some things I'd like to clear up between us. So could just please lend me five fucking minutes of your time."

Tomura was slightly taken back. He'd never heard Deku swear before, he must have actually been serious.

Tomura would have liked nothing more than to disintegrate his face at that moment but then an idea came to his mind.

"Deku was with Stain," he thought. "So maybe he can tell me why people are more focused on him than me."

"Okay fine let's talk. But not here, someone might overhear us talking," he said while walking towards an alley while Deku followed.

When they were alone Tomura started talking again.

"Alright you little brat," he snarled. "Me and Stain, what's the difference?"

Izuku said nothing. He was pondering over his answer.

"What's gotten into him?" he wondered.

He genuinely couldn't understand Tomura's actions. The difference between him and Stain, why did he want to know?

"Why do you want to know? I thought you hated him," he responded.

Tomura glared at Izuku.

"Of course I hate him. I despise everything about him," he growled. "However he seems to have outshined me in that everyone is now more focused on him and have forgotten about the attack on the USJ and the Nomu I released in Hosu. Why is that I wonder? In the end all he really does is destroy the things that piss him off like me. Yet he's got sympathisers and people willing to support and look up to him, and they couldn't even give a shit about his ideals. I can't understand it, and it really pisses me off."

Izuku was beginning to see a different side of Tomura. He was willing to change so he could improve, in essence he was growing. On a side note though he was still quite childish and desperate for attention.

"So Midoriya what do you think the difference between us is?" Tomura asked again.

"Okay I'll tell you, but I want something in return," Izuku replied causing Tomura to growl. "I want you to tell me about how you joined the League, about how you became Sensei's protégé."

If Tomura wanted him to give an answer then he should give one in return. God Razor was really rubbing off on him. That whole if you want answers then earn it thing she pulled on him before was now coming into play.

Tomura on the other hand was stunned at what Deku had just demanded from him. Why the hell should he tell him about his life prior to the League? Then again this was his only chance to understand why people noticed Stain more than him. Suddenly an idea formed in his mind. If this kid wanted his life story so badly then fine, but with a couple of conditions.

"Okay I'll tell you, but only if I find your answer to my question good enough," Tomura declared.

"Fine then," Izuku accepted. "I will."

He spent a minute thinking about his answer before speaking again.

"Well you I don't get at all. I don't understand your goals and ideals," Izuku said carefully. "Stain is a different matter. He didn't just destroy things that pissed him off, he had a genuine reason for doing what he did, unlike you. During my week with him I learned that he and I had a lot in common, one of which was the defining factor in what we became, All Might, who inspired us both. Also, despite what he encounters Stain never wavers in his beliefs unlike you. That's the difference between you two, that's my answer."

Izuku hadn't noticed it before but Tomura was actually smiling now, and it looked very disturbing.

"Uh that feels like a weight off my chest," he exhaled. "I see it now. Why I hate him so much and why you irritated me. Everything makes sense, it's All Might, he's the problem. It was in front of me the whole time and yet I couldn't see it. He's the reason these morons are smiling like they haven't got a single care in the world. They feel so safe because their so called Symbol of Peace is smiling like there's no one in the world he couldn't save."

He then faced Deku.

"Thanks. I'm glad we had this chat. I feel better Deku since I don't have to change my ways at all. Because now, now I know what I have to do," he told the boy.

"You know its ironic Hero-Killer. I'm your opposite but you let me live. And now your convictions and ideals will become a stepping stone for me," he said internally. "I had those things myself, I just never realised it. Create a world without All Might. And show them all how fragile there justice system truly is. That's my conviction, my ideal. It's all about destroying All Might."

He started to walk away but called out to Izuku at the last second, "I find your answer acceptable Deku. However, I need to do something first, so I'll tell you about my backstory later. See ya."

When he was gone Izuku just stood there.

"I swear this is Razor all over again," he thought.

Izuku hadn't seen her in a while since she was still away on business. He did what she asked and still hadn't talked to him. It was really frustrating.

Razor aside he really didn't know much about the others from the League. Though he had not met many of them (there were different branches) he did not know much about the ones he had met. Even Kurogiri, who was the nicest and most polite to him, he didn't know much about or how he had even joined the League. To be fair their relationship was more of a professional one, they weren't friends.

"I wouldn't know what that's like though would I, since I've never really had friends," he thought sadly to himself. "Sure here was Kacchan when we children, but then he got his quirk and I never got one. And that's when my life went to hell. Since then I haven't had friends."

It was sad, but it was the truth. His mother had made it all bearable though. She loved him unconditionally and tried to be there for him through all his struggles. In all honesty, she was the one thing about his former life that he missed, the only thing. Whenever he saw her out on the streets looking for him he always had to resist the urge to run over and go back to her. He missed her so much, and he hated hurting her like this. His thoughts were interrupted by someone groaning.

Izuku turned to see three students kicking another student to the ground. Then were ganging up on them using there quirks. The Ringleader summoned fire to his hand. He was going to burn the other student. Izuku turned to walk away since it wasn't his problem. There was also no need to attract attention in this place.

"That's right you quirkless reject just stay down and it won't hurt as badly," said the leader.

Izuku stopped dead.

The other boys were snickering and jeering "God he's so pathetic. So useless he can't even defend himself, though I guess that's to be expected from quirkless people."

Izuku didn't say anything, but in that instant, he had a variety of thoughts flowing through his mind. Memories of the abuse he'd endured for being quirkless flowed through him like a river. He remembered how helpless and weak he had been, the injustice of it all, and the scars he bore (not all of which were caused by Bakugo). When he remembered all this he pulled up his hood and his scarf to cover his face. He then turned to the bullies and charged at them. They never saw him coming.

He went for the leader first. He delivered a powerful punch straight to the jaw that sent him crashing to the ground. Everyone present was stunned by the new arrival. Before they could react Izuku turned and performed a back rising kick into one of the students. The kick connected with his stomach and sent him up into the air (slightly vomiting) where landed on his back. He was clutching his stomach in pain afterward. The third student did react to this and so he manifested some spiked from his body and shot them at Izuku. Izuku easily flipped over them to dodge. While doing so he spun quick and close enough to the student to land a solid hit on his head, thus sending his face to the ground.

"Wow. I'm a lot stronger than I thought. That's Stain and Razor's training I guess," he thought.

"Hey you. What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled the leader who had gotten back up.

"Stopping you guys from beating up this kid up," Izuku stated honestly. "What did he ever do to you to deserve this?"

"That quirkless runt wants to become a hero which is complete bullshit," the leader yelled furiously. "Someone like him has no right to be a hero. That's something only people like me deserve. He even wanted to go to UA which is dumb. There's no way that will ever happen."

Izuku was pissed as hell. This guy was a lot like Bakugo. In short he was the sort of person who Izuku hated, the sort who had driven him to become a villain.

"He can't be a hero because he's quirkless you say. Well that's funny because I happen to be quirkless and look at what I just did," he said catching the boy's attention. "A hero can be anybody, even someone quirkless, but not you no. A scumbag like you could never be one. Wanna know why? It's because you're a coward who only preys on the weak to boost your own ego. If you came face to face with someone stronger than you like me you would run away because that's the kind of person you are."

The leader's face contorted with anger. He activated his quirk and prepared to attack but Izuku was too quick for him. He grabbed the leaders arm, twisted it, and brought his knee up sharply to it. It snapped like a twig. The leader howled in pain. His two sidekicks had recovered and moved to aid him. They looked at Izuku fearfully and started running. He didn't bother pursuing them.

"Why did you help me?" asked the victim who was staring at Izuku in awe.

"Because I understand how you feel," he replied simply. "I too was bullied for being quirkless. For so long I allowed it to happen, and most of the time it felt like I was dying. It was only when I learned how to defend myself that I took a stand."

The victim said nothing. He was still staring at Izuku in amazement.

"Let me give you some advice that someone gave me a long time ago," he said now looking at the victim. "Go to someone for help, or at least try to defend yourself. Otherwise they will always torment you as they tormented me."

The victim just stood there completely stunned.

Having done what he needed to do Izuku departed towards the hideout.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? What did you think of Izuku? The next chapter will be him hearing the backstory's of Razor, Tomura and Kurogiri. Pleases review.**


	16. Villain Origins

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku arrived back at the bar only to see Dabi and Toga exiting. Dabi wore the same emotionless expression but Toga was jumping up and down with excitement. They nearly bumped into Izuku.

"Well we've officially joined," Dabi announced. "That Shigaraki is surprising. A world without All Might huh, at least he's got some sort of creed."

"I'm looking forward to working with you," Toga said enthusiastically. "I hope I can try some of your blood sometime also."

Okay Toga was actually starting to scare him. Dabi looked annoyed at this.

"I know, she's crazy. But I'm sure you'll get used to her eventually," he assured Izuku. "And so will I probably."

Toga just giggled at this. So far Izuku was liking Dabi, so far. Nothing more was spoken between them. The duo then moved off down the alley and were gone.

Izuku walked into the bar and was surprized at what he saw. Razor was there drinking some wine while Tomura lounged on the couch and Kurogiri managed the bar. Feeling he'd been patient long enough Izuku spoke up.

"Okay time for answers people," he announced attracting everyone's attention. "Razor and Tomura, you both owe me answers as part of our deals. You both owe me the truth about your pasts. Kurogiri I made no such deal with you but I would still like to know about your past, or rather, why and how you joined the League if that's okay."

Everyone just stared at Izuku. Tomura looked irritated. Razor looked amused. Kurogiri looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable.

"Demanding something from me. You've finally grown a pair of balls Izuku I'm so proud of you," Razor told him.

"They were always there. I just didn't know it," he replied.

Razor laughed at his response. Izuku had transformed into a different person from the one she met a year ago. He'd even learned how to make proper comebacks.

"Oh alright, I suppose you've earned them. Tomura you fucking bastard you'd better own up also," she said.

"I will. You don't have to tell me bitch," he snarled.

"Kurogiri do you want to tell Izuku," Razor asked.

The black mist villain said nothing. Izuku realized that this must be a painful subject for him.

"Um Kurogiri," Izuku started. "You really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I was just curious that's all."

"No it's alright. I'd like to tell you. You'll probably find out someday anyway," he said. "I'd like to go last though if that's alright."

Izuku nodded.

"Okay then ladies first," Izuku said while looking at Razor.

"There's a lady in the room," Tomura joked. "Really where?"

Razor glared at Tomura.

"You know Izuku you're right it should be ladies first," she said. "So go on Tomura you're up first it seems."

This time it was Tomura who glared. Izuku and Kurogiri were both wondering if they would be able to get through this without insulting each other.

"Razor please go first," Izuku politely requested.

Still glaring at Tomura Razor relented and turned to Izuku. It was then that she started telling him about her past.

 **Flashback**

 _Her name was Razor, at least that's what she had been told. She didn't have a real name since she did not have parents. She was abandoned by them, or so she had been told, either way it didn't matter. Not where she was. It was a place which would have been known as Hell at the start, but over time it became her home._

 _Razor was the name given to her when she was four, when she manifested her quirk. That was how it worked for all the children adopted by the organisation. It was called BUTLER. Where they even came up with such a stupid name she did not know or care. However it was kind of appropriate. Hired servants doing their employers bidding, that's what they were. BUTLER was a mercenary organisation that took on any job, be it assassination, protection of someone or something, acquiring information, you name it. Whatever it was they would always take it on (well not always depending on whether or not the available people would accept it or not). They took jobs from anyone, hero, villain or some other individual. It didn't really matter as long as they were paid._

 _Most who were recruited were orphans, those who'd been abandoned and forsaken, or those who were runaways. She happened to fit into the abandoned category. Each child was usually given a name based off of their quirk. When taken in they were cared for, educated and trained (in the same hellish manner she taught Izuku, though with less swearing). They were also taught to mainly rely on themselves, something she excelled most in. That wasn't to say you couldn't be friends with anyone because it was allowed. Though she preferred to be on her own most of the time (even back then there were few who she could actually stand), even she had managed to make two friends whom she genuinely liked and respected._

 _They didn't keep in contact most of the time though. An odd thing about BUTLER was that it allowed people to willingly leave it and live a normal life. It was even allowed that you be able to live a normal life while still working for the organisation, something which she found stupid since it was quite dangerous. Razor had never understood why it was allowed but she never questioned it either. One friend of hers lived the first life while the other lived the second. She had always lived the usual though, it had been the only she had ever known, also she didn't really fit in with society because of her personality._

 _She took on all sorts of jobs which were mainly centred around combat, something she really enjoyed. Along her missions she encountered many individuals, including Stain and All Might, whom she came to befriend or despise. At one point she had a lover, well, really it was only for a few days then she broke it off by disappearing. It was best for both of them._

 _She had spilled blood, saved lives, tortured and defended all because she was ordered to. The only thing she had not done was take the life of a child. She acknowledged she was a bitch but not that big of one. That was one line even she would never cross, it was one of her few morals._

 _There was no time limit for how long she worked for her clients. Whenever they declared the mission was completed she would return to BUTLER. Other times being when the employer was arrested or killed._

 _That was her story. This was her life. It was all she had._

 **Flashback end**

No one said anything. Izuku however was especially surprised.

"Razor's a mercenary," he thought.

Thinking back to the day before he fought Bakugo he remembered what she had said to Sensei.

" _Your organisation, your plans, not mine. Do I need to remind you of my place here?"_

It made sense now. Razor wasn't actually part of the League. She was just a hired gun. That meant she wouldn't always be here, something which upset him. Despite her personality he genuinely liked her. Razor had completely changed him. When he was a weak scared kid she helped him and made him stronger. When the time for her to leave would come he was going to miss her.

"Seriously, someone actually did it with this thing," Tomura said shocked. "What was he, blind or mentally unstable?"

"He was none of those things. So shut the fuck up or so help me I will slice up every single one of your precious hands," Razor threatened. "And we both know how devastating it would be if you lost your dear father."

Tomura glared murderously at her, which she returned. Kurogiri intervened and calmed them both down however.

Razor didn't know why but she felt happy that she had told Izuku her story. Though she hadn't told him everything. She didn't tell him about that man she was in a relationship with. Because seriously, if he knew she had dated his idol he would go all hero otaku on her, the reaction from the other two wouldn't have been great either. Besides, what happened between her and Toshinori, or more specifically All Might, stays between them.

"Ok now that you're both done threatening each other Tomura it's your turn," Izuku informed him.

Tomura stopped glaring at Razor and turned to face Izuku. He then began talking about his past.

 **Flashback**

 _Long before he was Tomura Shigaraki, before he was Sensei's protégé, he was someone else. He was Tenko Shimura. He was a happy child who lived with his parents._

 _His mother died when he was four leaving him alone with his father. His father was a good man who loved him deeply, he also tried his hardest to look after Tenko. This mainly stemmed from what his father described as his mother leaving him (though he would later realize that his father meant she abandoned him) to foster care after her husband died. He didn't go into much detail about his life in foster care but it was clear that it wasn't nice._

 _His father was a detective, a pretty good one at that, who had solved a variety of cases. Tenko didn't know much about them though, in his father's own words he described them as something he should only be told about when he was older. He didn't mind though._

 _The first few years of his life were pretty normal, they were peaceful. But, that was all shattered one day._

 _Tenko hadn't developed a quirk like most children already had, something which bothered him. His father didn't seem to care though, Tenko was still Tenko in his eyes. It still bothered Tenko though._

 _While he and his father were out one day Tenko's father went into to a convenience store to buy a few items. Tenko waited outside patiently because there was nothing in the store that interested him._

 _It was then that someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the alleyway while covering his mouth. Tenko couldn't see that person._

" _Don't struggle now," said the attacker. "I'm just giving you what you always wanted. Be a good boy and say thanks."_

 _The attacker than injected some thing into Tenko's arm. The boy felt pain and started squirming. The attacker released him. Tenko turned to look at him but he was gone. He couldn't stop gasping from the pain._

" _Tenko," his father called._

 _He had run out of the shop worried when he noticed his son was gone. As soon as Tenko alerted him to where he was the father came rushing immediately. When his son explained what had happened the father immediately decided to take him to the doctor to have him examined. As he was driving along he pulled Tenko closer to him to reassure him that he would be ok and nothing bad would happen to him. The latter felt relieved at this, it was one of the things he liked most about his father. As he rested against his arm he brought his right up to touch his father's left hand._

 _He didn't know. How could be? Nothing had been explained when that man told him he was getting something he had always wanted._

 _The moment all of his fingers touched his father's wrist it disintegrated. His fathered yelped out in pain and lost control of the car. Tenko was shocked at what had just happened. Even more so when he grabbed his seat belt and it disintegrated. This caused him to fly out of his seat. His father caught him with his arm however._

" _How is this possible? Tenko's quirkless," he thought._

 _Then he remembered. Tenko had been injected with something before this, and he had a very good idea of what it was. Just last week he had completed a case where people were losing their quirks. It was all due to the work of group of villains who were using this device to transfer quirks. The villains were thankfully caught, and the devices safely retrieved. The person who had orchestrated it all however remained a mystery._

" _That person did this to Tenko," he realised horrified. "This was all a case of revenge."_

 _Due to having lost control of the car they went off the main road and crashed into a street below. Tenko's father instinctively shielded his son by taking most of the fatal blows. When the crash had stopped Tenko's father was bleeding from both his head and the loss of his hand. He didn't care about that though. He checked to make sure his son was alright, he had a scrape or two on his lip but otherwise he was ok. He was crying also._

" _Daddy I'm sorry," Tenko sobbed. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know."_

 _The father smiled at his son while also crying. He then placed his hand to his face._

" _It's alright Tenko. It wasn't you're fault," he said._

 _He had lost a lot of blood and his vision was fading so he knew what was going to happen. He stared down at his son and spoke to him for the last time._

" _Tenko I can't be with you anymore," he said causing the boy to flinch. "What happened here wasn't your fault. No matter what happens from now on I will always love you."_

 _Tenko was too shocked to speak. He realized what was happening to his beloved father._

" _Promise me you'll be strong from now on," his father begged. "Promise me."_

" _I promise," he said though he wasn't sure why._

" _Good that's good," he said tears streaming down his face. "I love you."_

 _His head collapsed on Tenko. He was dead._

 _After registering what had happened he started screaming for help. People passed by but made no move to help him. They all believed some hero would do it for them. He couldn't believe it. It was then that he showed up. That man, feeling pity for him, rescued him from his accident and took him to an alleyway. It was there where they conversed about what had just happened. That man revealed himself as All for One._

" _It isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame it's the society we live in for its hypocritical and false way of living," the older man told him._

 _Tenko wanted to believe him but deep down he knew it was his fault. He was also angry at the people who left him and his father to die._

 _All for One offered to help him control his quirk and even offered guidance for living in this world. Tenko, despite not fully trusting the man decided to go with him, mostly because he felt indebted to him. He retrieved the hand of his father he had destroyed so it would serve as a reminder for why he was here. It was only later that he would take on the name Tomura Shigaraki and set down the path to where he was now._

 **Flashback end**

Tomura just stared at the ground. He hadn't told anyone about this in so long. Everyone had gone silent with each having different thoughts on the matter.

Razor, despite how much she hated this brat, actually felt sorry for him. Kurogiri who had heard this story before looked away sadly. Izuku was feeling sympathy for Tomura.

"People think quirks are so great. But they aren't. That's why I hated you starting off. I wish I was still quirkless. It would've been better than what I have," Tomura exclaimed. "I'm surprised Sensei didn't even offer you one."

"Oh he did. I said no however. Wanting a quirk was actually me wanting to be accepted by society, which will never happen," Izuku replied.

Still though he was surprised as to why Tomura had hated him. He'd never heard of someone wishing to be quirkless before. It appeared as though Tomura believed the world of quirks was a very dangerous place.

"Sensei doesn't favour me you know," Izuku stated. "He likes the work I do but that's it. Other than that there's nothing else, so you don't need to feel threatened by my presence."

Tomura glanced at him with an unreadable expression. He then sighed.

"Whatever," he said. "Anyway it's Kurogiri's turn."

All eyes were now on Kurogiri who was somewhat nervous. Aside from Razor and All for One, no one knew about his past or about Laura. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"My rise to villainy is somewhat similar to Izuku's. The only difference is that it involves a quirkless person in my life who went through what he did. Her name was Laura, my younger sister."

 **Flashback**

 _Kuro Shisa used to be his name. He lived with his sister Laura who was four years younger than him. Their parents passed away when he was fifteen, leaving him to raise his sister all on his own. It wasn't entirely difficult. The money their parents left them enabled them to both go to school. His part-time job payed remarkably well also, so they could afford to pay rent._

 _Back then his body wasn't completely covered by black mist. That was something that was optional for him. He could turn his body into dark mist at will. It was because of this that his sister gave him the nickname Kurogiri, which was the kanji for black mist. Like his sister he had red hair and green eyes. His was also tall and muscular (perk of doing his job)._

 _Laura was such sweet girl. She was always good to others and always looked out for the well-being of others rather than her own. She had this dream of being a singer too. She didn't even care that she was quirkless. Kuro loved her deeply. When he was with her he felt like his life had a purpose, a reason to live. Things were happy between them, or so he thought._

 _When Laura was in high school she changed. He didn't notice it at first but after a while he could tell something was wrong. She wasn't socialising as much as she used to. Most days when she came home she would head over to her room and stay there until dinner. Usually when they talked it was about school and work. When the topic of her friends came up Laura always said that they were busy with study like she was. She was always smiling during these conversations so he never questioned her._

 _As the years went on Kuro began to notice certain changes in sister, most notably physical ones. When she came back from school some days Kuro could see faint outlines of bruises on her wrists. Also, there were times when he noticed some from her neck. She covered them both up but he still noticed them. Whenever questioned about it Laura would make up some excuse about how she fell or hit into something when she wasn't looking. Though he knew otherwise. He came to the conclusion that she was being bullied at school and confronted her about it. Laura denied it, but she was a poor liar so he saw right through her. When she realised this she pleaded that nothing was wrong and everything that happened to her was just an accident. Not wanting to upset her he did nothing. It was the biggest mistake of his life, one that would forever haunt him._

 _There came a day when she returned home more exhausted than usual. Her eyes, they had the look of a dead person. That did it. Kuro couldn't take this anymore so he was going to go to her school tomorrow and speak with the principal and teachers about this._

 _Laura suddenly announced she was going out for a walk despite that it was late. She told him she had her keys so she would let herself back in, he could go to bed. She then said something that he would never forget even if he tried._

 _She hugged him tightly and said, "Thanks for everything Kuro. Thanks for being my big brother. Thanks for always being there for me. I really love you for it."_

 _He was slightly taken back by this. However, he returned the hug and told her he loved her also. It was then she went for a walk. That was the last moment they shared with each other._

 _The following day when he noticed she wasn't at home he figured she must be at school. Of course when he arrived at the school he discovered that she hadn't been there all morning. It was then he remembered what she said to him last night, the way she said it, and state she had been in. Fearing the worst he called the police only discover they were about to call him._

 _Approximately an hour before he called, Laura's body had been found in a local river. She had drowned. The moment Kuro heard that he froze, he couldn't breathe. The nausea he felt at that exact moment was overwhelming, so much that he actually collapsed._

 _When he woke up he was in hospital. There were two police officers outside talking. Apparently he had been asleep for total day. What's more they were talking about Laura._

" _Have the school been questioned yet?"_

" _Yes but no one is saying anything, or rather they're denying it. Despite what Ms. Shisa's diary says no one is confirming anything."_

 _They stopped talking when a man came up to the room and entered. He wore a black coat and hat. He possessed blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and was quite tall._

" _Hello Mr. Shisa. My name is Reo Yagami, Detective Yagami," the man informed him. "I know this is sudden but I'm here to ask you a couple of questions about your sisters passing."_

 _Passing. What a small way of putting it._

" _You mean her suicide," Kuro retorted. "You don't have to sugarcoat it. I realised when I heard, the way she acted last night made that possible."_

 _The detective frowned._

" _And just what do you think made her fall to that point?" he asked._

 _And so he explained to the detective about Laura's behaviour and her injuries. When he finished the detective was silent. Kuro knew from the way he was acting that he knew something he didn't and so he demanded answers. Detective Yagami, feeling the man had a right to know what happened to his sister decided to tell him._

 _Laura had been bullied at school. The primary reason, she was quirkless. It wasn't a major issue at first, but after a while it got worse. From what the police got from her diary (they had to search the apartment for evidence) she was mainly tormented by a girl called Nen Riki. In her own words the girl used her telekinesis to trip her up, steal from her, shove her around and abuse her in a variety of other ways. She also called her a variety of names such as quirkless bitch, and some far worse ones. It wasn't long before others joined in and things got worse. Her friends stopped talking to her as well, apparently Nen (whose father was a lawyer) had threatened them to stay away from her or else their parents would lose their jobs. Nen always made fun of Laura's dreams saying she would never be anything more than what she already was, the girl even bragged about how she was going to be a hero admired by everyone, more famous and rich than any other. To put it simply, she was a self-absorbed bitch. The only reason she hadn't been arrested was because her father defended her, and no one was willing to speak against her (mostly out of fear)._

 _The detective didn't tell him everything but he told him enough. There were certain details that he left out for specific reasons._

 _Kuro shook with rage. He was angry at the school and Laura's friends for what they had done to her. But most of all he was angry at that girl for making her life hellish for no real reason other than the fact that she was quirkless._

 _He thanked the detective for his information and said it made him feel more understanding of why his sister died. When the detective exited the room he began to sob hysterically. He apologised to Laura for failing as her big brother and not protecting her when he should have._

 _At that moment he made silent dark promise to himself. To get revenge._

 _This was achieved a couple of weeks later. It wasn't hard for Kuro to get details about the girl, he had gone to one of Laura's friends who (out of guilt for not helping Laura) gave him information about Nen and picture of what she looked like. Then using his quirk (people at the time thought it was transporting something as far as his mist could go at the time) he stalked her to learn everything about her daily routine._

 _Eventually he decided that he'd waited long enough. When she was alone he struck. First he sliced off her hands with a large knife to render her quirk useless. She was caught totally surprised by the assault. She started screaming in agony and then for help. She tried to run but Kuro wouldn't let her. He used his quirk to get in front of her and stab her repeatedly. As she coughed up blood she pleaded for mercy. He coldly refused and informed her why she was about to die, much to her surprise. He then icily told her that no threat she used, or even her quirk would save her, she was going to die and nothing could change that. She stared at him in fear._

 _Furious at what was happening Nen began gloating at how she tormented Laura. She referred to her as a quirkless whore and admitted to advising her on drowning herself. Enraged, Kurogiri stabbed her in the neck to silence her. Watching her die satisfied him in ways he couldn't describe._

 _After this he went into hiding, or rather he disappeared from the world. He didn't want to be part of a society that didn't have Laura._

 _Sometime after this he met Sensei and joined the League. His villain name became the cute nickname his sister gave him. While to others it was just a name that matched his quirk but to him it had a deep meaning._

 **Flashback end**

Everyone (barring Razor) was shocked.

Tomura remembered how Kurogiri reacted to quirkless people before, now it made sense. He felt an odd amount of sympathy for the man.

Izuku felt sad and sympathy for Kurogiri. He was also disturbed at how similar Laura's situation had been to his.

"If I had actually died, my mom, would she have, to Kacchan?" he thought horrified. "No she wouldn't, she would never."

Izuku didn't want to think that his mother was capable of such action. He wouldn't have been alive to know it but he couldn't bear the thought. He had been so selfish, he never even considered what might happen if he had committed suicide.

"Well that's all of us. Are you satisfied Izuku?" Razor asked.

Izuku nodded as a response. He felt somewhat closer to them now that he knew their stories.

Tomura and Razor started to leave but he called out to them.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm quite grateful. You too Kurogiri," he informed them.

They all turned to look at him.

"We aren't good Izuku but we aren't totally evil either," Razor told him.

"We all have something that defines us for who we are, much like heroes," Tomura added.

It was Kurogiri's message that affected him the most.

"There's something you should know Izuku. Good and Evil, they aren't born they are made,"he informed the boy.

It was then that they all took off. Izuku returned to his apartment overwhelmed from the day he had just had. He collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? What did you think of the characters? Kurogiri's backstory I made up. Tomura's I mostly made up, the idea where he killed his father was based off evidence of him standing over a dead body in a flashback in the anime. Kurogiri's quote is also borrowed from Once Upon A Time because I believed it fit in perfectly here, it's also something I believe. When I came up with this story I wanted to show a more human side to the villains rather than just simply being evil. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. Merry Christmas.**


	17. Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **At an unknown location**

"So that brat Tomura is planning on kidnapping a student from UA during this training camp of theirs," Atrocity said.

"That's correct. There is someone he feels would be a valuable and worthy recruit for the League," All for One informed them. "He will be sending his team to retrieve the student while he stays behind and gives orders."

"The brat's become a leader, finally grown up has he?" Atrocity joked.

"Quite a bit actually," All for One responded seriously.

He wasn't joking either. In the past few weeks Tomura had matured and acted less childish than usual. He was even starting to think more for himself.

"And it's all thanks to Deku," he thought. "Quirk analysis, scientific gifts and helping to develop Tomura. He is one of the best things that I brought into the League."

He meant it. Deku had done so much for the League, even though he didn't know it. His notes had improved their tactics, his experiments had empowered their members. He had been the downfall of several heroes and he didn't even know it. He was a treasured asset, one All for One couldn't afford to lose, especially not because there were certain individuals who despised him for being quirkless. Case point, Atrocity. All for One didn't know how he had managed to tamper with a Nomu but he knew it was him, there were very few individuals that knew where they were being kept. Even then it was hard for anyone to get in without him or Viper knowing about it. Yet he had still achieved it somehow. He knew Viper couldn't have been involved. She served herself and no one else, furthermore she despised Atrocity (she also feared him slightly). All for One made no direct accusation, he merely mentioned that Deku survived an assault from Nomu, something Atrocity said was a pity.

"Will they require any of the Nomu?" Viper asked. "Or any of the drugs that have been developed?"

Deku's safety aside a meeting between the leaders of the League of Villains was occurring. The main topics: The status of the Nomu, Tomura's mission, the League's experiments (Vipers department), and their current allies and technology.

"No that won't be necessary," All for One answered. "He would like to this on his own. He wants to show what his team is capable of before even resorting to those options."

There was no reaction from Atrocity but Viper nodded in understanding. With that the meeting concluded.

 **With Atrocity and Viper**

"Have you completed it Viper?" Atrocity asked impatiently.

"Yes it's complete. It should also do exactly what you want since I tested it briefly on another individual. It was successful," she informed him.

Atrocity grinned evilly which scared her. Viper had worked hard to complete the device just so she wouldn't suffer this man's wrath. It's not as though she had a choice anyway. That device he put inside her made sure she did whatever she was told.

"Good. Everything's going according to plan then," Atrocity stated.

"What exactly are you planning?" Viper asked curiously.

"Something bad," Atrocity responded while still grinning. "Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough. For now just keep on working like you normally do and leave everything to me."

This was enough for Viper who quickly left to continue her work.

What he was planning involved Tomura's attempted kidnapping and several devices he had placed around the bar All for One owned.

"This time I won't fail," he declared. "I'll eliminate both All for One and that quirkless bastard he employed."

When Deku survived his assassination attempt he was seriously pissed. He started breaking anything he saw, even his own henchmen. Kuin had fled before she suffered the same fate but he didn't care. He was so angry he didn't even give a shit. It was bad enough that All for One had a lot more power and influence over the League than he did, but when he wanted someone dead and they didn't die, well there was hell to pay. He did acknowledge that it was because of the hero-killer, the vigilante (that Kuin referred to as the Hauler) and that pesky student were the reason he had failed. Their quirks had been powerful enough to defeat the Nomu. He seriously doubted that Deku could have done it, he was just a useless quirkless piece of shit and nothing more. Well, maybe not entirely useless. Atrocity would never admit it but the bastard did take somewhat decent notes on quirks.

While all of this pissed him off he decided not to let it bother him. He had a plan. One that would get him everything he desired and more. All for One would never know what hit him.

To relieve him of his stress Atrocity decided he needed to do his favourite hobby, torture. He liked to choose his victims and then either stab them with various sharp objects, cut off or crush certain body parts, burn them, and psychologically torture them in various ways. His main victims were the quirkless since the only thing they were good for was being punching bags for others to test their quirks on. His other victims included one's with animal quirks (half-breeds like Viper), one's with freakish appearance like Kurogiri's and some human looking one's with weak quirks (if they were weak then there was no point in them being alive, not in his world).

Atrocity took out a hammer from his collection of torture weapons, with this he would be able to feel every blow, every impact. The image of his victim's face in agony, the magnificent screaming that would follow. It all made him smile with sadism and glee.

"Time for some fun," he declared as he headed for the torture chamber.

 **On top of a building a week later**

"I don't do this often little shit so you'd better enjoy it," Razor informed the boy sitting next to her.

"I am," Izuku replied. "This really delicious."

Izuku and Razor were currently sitting on top of a building having doughnuts and hot chocolate with marshmallows. Both of which were quite delicious.

The reason they were doing this: Razor decided to take Izuku out as a special treat for this current event. They both raised their cups.

"A toast, to you actually managing to survive your first year with the League," Razor announced. "Just barely."

Izuku ignored the insult at the end. He was surprised himself.

"Has it really been a year?" he asked. "Time sure does fly."

"I know right," she agreed. "It seems like only yesterday that I had you in a choke hold ready to kill you. Until Kurogiri interfered of course."

It had been a full year since Izuku had joined the League. Razor had surprisingly taken him out for this occasion. It seemed that she was into normal things like sweets which was somewhat reassuring. So much had happened. He had changed a lot as well.

"Izuku," Razor addressed him. "Is there anything about your previous life you miss at all?"

Izuku stared at her surprised.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked.

Razor stared out at the city below them.

"Just curious I guess. It's been a year now so I was just wondering that's all," she explained. "Is there anything you miss?"

Izuku was about to answer when he saw her stopping by a lamppost across the street. She was exhausted and had lost weight. Was she eating properly? It didn't look that way. Izuku felt a pain in his heart that hurt worse than any pain dealt to him by Razor and Bakugo. Without realizing it, a tear fell from his right eye. Razor noticed his reaction and looked at the woman across the street. As soon as she saw her face her question was answered.

"So that's her huh," Razor said softly to which Izuku nodded. "Wow. When you said you had your mother's looks you weren't kidding."

Inko Midoriya did indeed look like her son. Same face, same eyes, and her hair was the same as his used to be before he dyed it black. Though it seemed she had lost weight in the past year. At least that's what Razor gathered from Izuku's description of her.

When she and Izuku had breaks from training he would sometimes talk about his mother. Razor remembered that Izuku was always smiling when he talked about her. He described Inko as kind and caring woman who always stood by him when times were tough. He talked about things they had done together, some of which were the happiest moments of his life. Razor could tell from all this that he loved her deeply.

Inko started moving again until she was out of their sight. Izuku dried his tears.

"She's still looking for me. I can't ever go back though," he said sadly. "I left to keep her safe, I also couldn't bear lying to her. Despite that I still hurt her in the worst possible way."

Razor was silent. She would not admit it, nor would she show it, but she felt sympathy for Izuku. She knew he saved a girl from rape, and helped a student get back on the right track (she heard from Stain). He didn't belong in the League. He was a fifteen year old who should have been in school and making friends. He should have been living his life. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. The moment All for One wanted him Izuku's fate was sealed. It wouldn't have mattered he had refused to join, he would've joined the League anyway under Sensei's influence. To put it simply, he was doomed to the life of a villain, of a criminal, the moment he was discovered. Any shot he had at a normal life was taken from him.

As they finished up their dessert Razor started talking.

"I'll be away for the next couple of days. Sensei has some jobs for me to do," she informed him. "I'm not allowed to say what though."

"You never are," Izuku responded. "While you're gone Tomura's big operation will be taking place. It's actually supposed to start in about an hour or so. He however doesn't want me to know the details about it."

"Typical," she replied. "I guess he wants to be able to brag about it when it 'succeeds'. Whatever the case be on your guard while I'm gone. You never know what could happen."

Razor didn't know why, but she got the feeling something was about to happen. Whether it was good or bad she did not know, but she knew something would happen. She was never wrong about this sort of thing either. She had always gotten this feeling before a major fight or some sort of tragedy that was about to occur. Years of fighting had carved this into her very being. Call it paranoia or precognition she did not know or care, something bad always happened. This time she felt it was about Izuku and she didn't like it.

"I will," Izuku replied. "I'll keep up the training while I'm at it also."

"You had better. If you slack off you'll get weaker," Razor informed him. "And then I'll have to whip you back into shape."

Izuku knew she meant it literally. As they finished cleaning up they headed to the alleyway where they began to part ways. Izuku wished her luck with her missions and Razor asked him to tell her the details of Tomura's mission when it failed, most notably his reaction. It was then that they parted ways.

 **Outside the bar**

Izuku had no intention of checking in for Tomura's mission. He had done all his work so he was finished for the day. While walking he saw Dabi leaning against the wall outside.

Of all the new recruits Tomura had gathered Dabi was the one Izuku got along with the most. He was also the one Izuku interacted with the most. He didn't seem like a bad person though he didn't have the best manners.

He interacted with the other members of the League as well. Twice and Compress seemed nice but ones such as Moonfish and Muscular were complete psychopaths. Toga who was also a psychopath was also somewhat nice. Her primary reason for being in the League was that her life was too hard and she wanted to make it easier to live in this world. The other members also had their reasons for being in the League, some tragic, some noble and some pure evil. Izuku had a little bit of information on each of them. These interactions happened rarely though since he was always busy with work.

"Good evening," Dabi greeted him in a dull tone.

"Hello Dabi," Izuku replied. "How's things? Are you getting ready for the mission?"

Dabi grinned. He too found Izuku easier to get along with than most of the League. Once when they were talking he asked about Izuku's encounter with Stain which the latter explained in great detail. It seemed that the hero-killer was nobler than he thought which was why he was going to work even harder to carry out his will. Dabi actually liked the boy more than he cared to admit. When he heard about his past he felt sympathy for him. Like Izuku, his life hand been ruined by a hero's when he was young. The only difference was he loathed 'that man' with all his existence.

"I suppose I'm okay. I'm already prepared for the mission along with the others," he informed the teenager. "What about you? You here to just check in?"

Izuku shook his head in denial.

"No I'm just heading home since all my work for the day is now done," he replied. "I don't know anything about the mission anyway so there's no point. Tomura doesn't want me to know about it for some reason."

Dabi frowned.

"Is it someone Deku knows?" Dabi wondered. "Our mission is to kidnap a student after all."

"Don't tell Shigaraki I told you this but our mission involves kidnapping a potential recruit for the League," he explained. "He's a slightly well-known figure. I can't tell you any more than that though."

Izuku blinked in surprize. Tomura was kidnapping someone. Why was that such a big deal? Maybe he didn't want him to know in case he got captured and interrogated. For some reason though, Izuku got the sense that it was for a completely different reason.

"Also Shigaraki is staying behind for this one. He's trying to lead from here and ensure no one realizes it's the League," Dabi added.

"His first big assignment and he's not even going," Izuku said. "Well whatever, when you've completed it call me over. Until then good night Dabi."

"See ya," the villain in black responded.

Izuku returned to his apartment then.

 **At this apartment**

Izuku finished brushing and stared in the mirror. His fingers traced over is body where there was once a number injuries. Places where there had been bruises and scars, not all inflicted by Bakugo. Some his scars were . . . . . . self-inflicted. Back then he went through so much that he sometimes did things that relieved him of stress. They had all disappeared due to the regenerative drug, but, sometimes he still felt like they were there.

Thinking about it all now Izuku shuddered. A year had now passed. He was different, he was stronger. However, memories of the days when he was severely bullied still haunted him.

"That doesn't matter now. You're here, you're free from all that," he told himself. "You're safe, you never have to back to that."

He still felt unsure of himself for some reason.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer he drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Hi there. What did you think of that? For those of you who are wondering about Dabi he will be playing a certain role in the story. Also what did you think of Atrocity? If any of you have read the manga I don't think you need an explanation of what the next chapter will be about. Anyway please review.**


	18. A nasty surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku woke up early the following morning when his phone started buzzing. It was a message from Dabi.

" _Mission was a success. If you want to see who we caught you had better come over now."_

Izuku guessed that he must've only sent it now because he didn't want to disturb him while he was sleeping. That aside he was curious as to who this big shot they had kidnapped really was. Quick as he could Izuku got dressed and hurried down to the bar.

He was in for a nasty surprize when he arrived.

 **At the bar**

Upon arriving Izuku was greeted by Dabi and Kurogiri. Kurogiri appeared anxious about something.

"Deku before you see who we've captured," Kurogiri started nervously. "Tomura believed he would be a good addition to our ranks."

Izuku was confused by Kurogiri's behaviour.

"Just who did you kidnap?" he asked concerned.

"A student," Kurogiri exclaimed. "One you know rather well."

Kurogiri really seemed nervous now.

"A student I know well. Who-"

Then it dawned on him. There was only one person that matched his description.

"No," Izuku said horrified. "Not him. Anyone but him."

"See for yourself," Dabi piped in.

Izuku walked into the bar to see that everyone was there. They had all come back from the mission safe. Well, mostly everyone, Mustard and Moonfish weren't present for some reason. What caught his attention was the person at the centre of the bar chained up so that he couldn't escape or speak. A blonde he knew all too well.

"Kacchan was their target. This can't be happening," Izuku mentally screamed.

Bakugo turned to look at the new arrival. The moment he did he stopped squirming to get free and went completely silent. He couldn't believe his eyes. He suspected but he never actually believed.

"What the actual fuck. Deku is with these psycho a-holes," Bakugo thought.

No one said anything. The two just stared at each other in shock. The other villains seemed to have picked up on this.

"This has got to be the first time this kid has stopped making a fuss," Magne stated.

"Yeah it is, but it isn't," Twice piped in.

Snapping back to reality Izuku scanned the room until he came across Tomura who was sitting at the bar area watching TV. Izuku marched over to him angrily.

"Tomura why is he here?" Izuku yelled.

Everyone in the room was taken back at this. They had never seen Deku so angry before. In fact they couldn't remember a time when he was angry, or even raising his voice.

"Well if it wasn't obvious he was what the mission was about," Tomura explained. "He'll be a great addition to our ranks."

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. Was Tomura really that stupid? No he wasn't, he just didn't know Bakugo like he did.

Tomura was amused at the reactions he was getting from Izuku. It was the first time since they had met that he looked so annoyed and angry. Though he really couldn't blame Izuku, this was the kid that ruined his life after all.

"Why couldn't you have picked someone less volatile, less of an asshole, and you know, not him," Izuku demanded. "Getting away from this thing was one of the reasons I joined the League."

Bakugo, who had been listening to them started making noise and struggling again. He wanted to know why the hell Deku was with these villains. What use could he possibly be to them? He was a quirkless loser who was useless at just about everything. What could they possibly hope to gain from having him around? Also, who did he think he was spouting crap like that about him?

The other villains were beginning to pick up on who Bakugo was to Deku. He was the boy from his story, the boy who bullied him to the point of becoming a villain.

Izuku turned to glare at Bakugo. He was so angry he couldn't stand it. The latter gave him a surprized look, most likely because Izuku wasn't acting like he usually did. Izuku didn't seem afraid of Bakugo. He was angry also, that never happened.

"May I have a minute alone to speak with Kacchan?" Izuku asked as politely as he could. "There some things I'd like to get off my chest with him."

"I'll allow it because of your history. However, Kurogiri will be staying to make sure you don't kill him," Tomura replied while getting up and motioning for the others to follow him. "Also Deku, try not to damage him much. My team went through a lot of trouble to retrieve him."

Izuku nodded. It was then just him, Bakugo and Kurogiri. While Kurogiri removed the restraints around Bakugo's mouth. The moment he did the shouting started.

"Deku you bastard! Why the fuck are you with these guys? Have you been with them since you went missing last year? Do you even realize how much stress you put your mom through?" Bakugo roared.

Izuku remained silent. He was so angry he could barely keep it in. Even after a year, Bakugo still had the nerve to treat him like he always had. He really hadn't changed at all.

"Hey you useless shit I'm talking to you so answer," Bakugo barked.

That did it. Izuku stepped back, raised his right leg, spun it and delivered a kick to Bakugo's face. He then rushed forward and grabbed him by the head where he punched him in the jaw. He was about to punch him again when Kurogiri stopped him with his quirk. Tomura had stated not to damage him much. Izuku didn't look at Kurogiri, he simply stepped back. His face was filled with rage and hatred.

Bakugo stared at Deku with utter disbelief. Deku actually attacked him. What's more it actually hurt. This made no sense. Deku wasn't strong, he never fought, so how was this possible?

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up," Izuku yelled.

Bakugo froze. For as long as he had known Deku he had never once swore.

"You wanna know how all of this happened. You. Because of you. You, everyone at school and even All Might. You and everyone at school always beat the crap out of me simply for not having a quirk. When I said I wanted to be a hero you all laughed and made fun. If that wasn't enough, you and most of our classmates humiliated me on a daily basis," Izuku told him. "You know the last day you saw me I met All Might. He saved me from the sludge villain and I got the chance to talk to him. When I asked if it was possible to be a hero without a quirk he told me it wasn't. That was the last straw, I couldn't take it anymore. So you know what I did? I went home to say goodbye to my mom and then I came to the top of a building to take your advice. I jumped."

Bakugo just stared at him in shock. He had never seen this much emotion from Deku. It wasn't all his fault. No one ever stopped him, others even joined in. The dork never once defended himself or went for help so there was no problem. Bakugo's mother (having heard from Inko) argued about it with him over it constantly but never more than that. He couldn't believe the last part however.

"You jumped off a roof, yeah right," Bakugo snorted. "Like you would ever have the balls to do that. You can't even take a few insults without bawling your eyes out."

Izuku and Kurogiri stared at him in shock. Why was that so hard for Bakugo to believe? Back then maybe he seemed weak and cowardly enough to not actually try it.

"Believe what you want but that's what happened. As to why I'm with the League. Well, I jumped they, Kurogiri specifically saved me and brought me here. They were impressed with my work and offered me a place among them," Izuku explained.

"What use could they have for a quirkless piece of shit like you?" Bakugo barked. "You can't do anything right."

This time it was Kurogiri who spoke up.

"Deku is far from useless. Those quirk analysis skills surpass those of any professional. He is also quite gifted in scientific areas," Kurogiri stated. "Perhaps you should stop and consider that before jumping to conclusions. Quirks aren't everything in this world."

Bakugo scoffed like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah right. Deku is still Deku. He's always going to be a weak nerd and nothing more," Bakugo stated.

Izuku was about to hit him again when Kurogiri spoke again.

"Weak you say. Well that's funny because the last time I checked, he beat you to a pulp at the USJ," he said softly causing both boys to freeze in surprize. "And he did it without a quirk."

Bakugo looked like he didn't have a counter to that statement. Izuku stared at Kurogiri in surprize. Though he did not show it Kurogiri was actually furious. This boy, he was just like 'that girl' who drove his sister to her death.

It was a good thing Tomura came back in or else things may have escalated. It was clear that this conversation was over.

Izuku, not wanting to be in the same room as Bakugo went to the training room to clear his head. No one followed. Everyone seemed to understand that he needed to be alone.

When he was he sat curled up in a ball in the corner.

"I thought I was over this. When I beat him I thought I had moved on, but I haven't. Kacchan's right, I'm still the same kid I was from back then," Izuku said to himself.

Images of his past flooded his mind. All the times he had been beaten and humiliated were there.

"It doesn't matter what I do. That happened to me, I can never change it," he whispered.

Part of him felt betrayed by the League for bringing Bakugo here. They knew how he felt about him yet they still brought him. Granted most of them didn't actually know Bakugo was the one from his past. Tomura knew though. Kurogiri and Sensei also knew. Izuku wasn't as angry with them as he was with Tomura though.

 **All Might**

All Might stepped out of the UA Meeting Room to answer his phone. He and the teachers had just been discussing the recent attack on the training camp for the students. During the attack several students and a pro were injured. To make matters worse a pro had gone missing and two students had been kidnapped. It was a complete disaster. The media had also criticizing them heavily, though they weren't wrong to.

How the League of Villains had found the Camp no one knew. The possibility of a traitor was suggested but there was no definite proof.

Young Bakugo had been taken most likely because of the violent behaviour he displayed at the Sports Festival. That was easy to understand. But why was she taken? What use was she to the villains? He heard from the report she had been captured by a villain known as Muscular but nothing more. It didn't matter though, he would get them both back, even if it killed him.

That aside All Might felt shame and guilt for not being there to protect his students. Some hero and symbol of peace he was.

He checked his phone to see that it was Naomasa.

"Sorry what is it Tsukauchi?" All Might asked.

"We just took their statements. There's been an unexpected development. We may just be able to locate the League of Villains hideout," Naomasa explained.

All Might tensed. This was potentially good news.

Naomasa explained about how one of his men had been investigating the area a couple weeks back. A description of someone entering a building that supposedly had no tenants matched up with the description of one of the villains who kidnapped the students. The location of the hideout was a bar instilled within the building. Once enough evidence was collected they were going to raid the place. They also wanted him and several other heroes assist in the operation.

"You truly are a good friend. I promise, when I come face to face with those bastards I will tell them, for I am here to return the favour," he replied while transforming into his heroic form.

"I'm glad but you know, what if Deku's there?" Naomasa asked.

All might hesitated to answer. He knew that they would come face to face eventually. He didn't know if Izuku had any involvement in the attack on the camp, no one saw him. Then there was Inko. All Might had checked up on her from time to time to make sure nothing bad had happened to her. She was still out searching for her son but as usual having no success. She didn't know he was watching her, All Might kept his distance to make sure she was safe. He dreaded the moment when she found out her son was a villain.

"When that time comes I'll treat him as a villain and stop him," All Might finally responded.

It was the best answer he could give. Fortunately, Naomasa didn't argue and simply told him to be ready since 'that man' may be there before cutting contact.

All Might didn't doubt that All for One would be there. Which is why, much to his despair, that he was going to get his old teacher to join in the fight. The mere thought of him terrified him. He then thought about the students that had been captured and Izuku Midoriya.

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon."

 **The training room an hour later**

Izuku had stayed sitting in that position for the past hour without moving. He still had a lot going on. No one had come to see him so he just sat there.

"Wonder what they're all talking about now," he murmured.

He didn't need to move from where he sat to hear them. He had learned from Stain how to channel his senses so they were sharper. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. He listened carefully for the people that were at the bar.

"Sniffle."

"What was that?" he thought.

Izuku's attention was drawn away from the bar. He stood up and tried listening again.

"Sniffle."

There it was again. It sounded like someone was crying. What's more, the voice belonged to a female.

Izuku followed the sound to another corridor. He moved along until he came across the door where the sound was emanating from. Not wanting to be unprepared he took up a fighting stance and kicked the door open. He was shocked at who he saw inside.

She was around his age, wearing dark summer clothes. She was held in place by shackles and her mouth was gagged so she couldn't speak. She possessed pink skin and hair, dark eyes with yellow irises, there was also two horns sticking out from her head.

Izuku knew who she was instantly. He'd seen her at the sports festival. One of Bakugo's classmates.

"Mina Ashido," Izuku said in almost a whisper.

The girl eyed him with both surprize and terror. There were tears in her eyes.

"Is he here to torture me?" Mina thought horrified. "I haven't even done anything. I didn't try to escape."

Mina was terrified. During the training camp while she was at with her classmates and friends several villains attacked. They were completely unprepared for it. Their main target had been Bakugo surprisingly. However, the villain referred to as Muscular had been targeting her specifically. Why? It wasn't to recruit her like Bakugo, oh no it was much worse. It was to be as a new torture toy for his boss 'Atrocity'. Mina was told that the man loved children like her, children with high hopes and dreams. He loved breaking them, ruining them and shattering those thoughts completely until there was nothing left but despair. He especially loved subhuman (people who took on a less human appearance due to their quirks) freaks like her. To put it simply, he was a monster. Muscular then began to explain about how his boss would 'break' her in grand detail. He even went so far as to taunt her by saying that no one come and save her and that she would die all alone in an effort to make her cry, which he succeeded. He hadn't harmed her yet though, he had been given strict instructions not to harm her.

Izuku was stunned that she was here. Why though? Tomura had clearly stated Bakugo was the target. Even Dabi said they were only after one person. But someone brought her here. Who though? What's more why? Mina hadn't displayed any villain like tendencies at the Sports Festival.

Izuku took out his phone and texted Kurogiri to show up at this spot without speaking a word to anyone. He mentioned to use his quirk so people would think he was gone. Thirty seconds later he appeared demanding an explanation. Izuku motioned to Mina who was still chained up.

"What on earth? How and why is she here? She wasn't with the others when I warped them here," Kurogiri exclaimed.

"So she wasn't a target?" Izuku asked.

"No. It was just Bakugo. This girl wasn't with the others when I warped them back to the bar, not that I saw anyway," Kurogiri explained.

Mina who'd been listening was rather surprized. The other villains hadn't been in on her abduction. Izuku moved closer and removed the gag in her mouth.

"I think we should just ask her what happened," Izuku stated. "Ms. Ashido could you please tell us what happened? Don't worry, we won't hurt you. Though that depends on how well you cooperate."

Mina quickly weighed her options. Depending on the answer she gave things may get better or worse for her. Though if she didn't answer they would force it out of her. She decided to tell them since things couldn't get much worse for her.

"I was with everyone when you used your quirk. As to why you didn't see me, if I had to guess, Muscular his me underneath his cloak. I was unconscious when he did though. He came to the cabin I was at while chasing after one of the pros relatives, fortunately he got away," Mina explained. "As to why I'm here. . . ."

Mina explained about her conversation with Muscular. It was because of this that Izuku and Kurogiri realized that Muscular was working for Atrocity.

"Why didn't you try and escape?" Kurogiri asked.

"I couldn't, these shackles prevent me from using my quirk. Also I was told that the room was guarded so there was no point," she responded.

Izuku silently debated over what to do next. Part of him wanted to let Mina go, on the other hand, he knew he couldn't just let her leave. He knew exactly what kind of person Atrocity was since Razor had revealed a bit more to him about the League. Though she probably only did it so that so he would know exactly what he was up against. She told him about the things he usually did to people like him and Mina. Personally he didn't think Mina deserved what Atrocity was going to do to her but at the same time there was nothing he could. Or was there?

"Did Muscular say when he would be back to get you?" Izuku asked.

"Yes actually. He said it would be in about a day or two," Mina replied.

So the man was willing to let her starve and dehydrate. What's more he revealed too much information to his victim and kept her in a place where she could easily have been found. He was clearly an idiot by Izuku's standards. His thoughts were interrupted by Kurogiri intercepting a powered punch aimed at Izuku's head using his quirk.

It was Muscular. He was right next to Izuku. To add to it all he was smiling, sadistically.

"How did he get behind me? I would have heard him," Izuku thought.

"He's incredibly fast," Kurogiri realized.

At the sight of Muscular Mina became terrified. He had come for her.

"You know I did say that. But I couldn't help but check to make sure you were still here," Muscular chuckled before turning his attention to Deku. "You really shouldn't meddle in other people's business. You might attract unwanted attention."

As he pulled his arm back he shoved by Izuku and went straight for Mina.

"I was going to take you away later but now's as good a time as any I guess," Muscular said to the girl who was shaking with terror.

"Please," Mina whimpered.

That only made Muscular laugh and look at her with pure sadism and malice.

"Yes, yes, make that face, make those sounds. Atrocity loves it when his toy's do those things. Make sure to do those things when he starts playing with you," Muscular gloated. "Oh. Make sure to scream and cry as well. He loves those things as well."

Izuku felt sorry for the girl in front of him. He wanted to help her, he really did. But could he? Could he do so without getting into trouble with the League?

Mina closed her eyes and cried. Her thoughts wavered back to her friends she had made growing up, her family, the dreams she'd had of being a hero, and most of all her friends from UA. They were all precious to her.

"Goodbye everyone. I'm glad I got to know you all. I wish could become a hero along with the rest of you but sadly it isn't meant to be," she thought sadly. "All the times we shared, I will always treasure them just like I treasure all of you."

As Muscular reached for Mina Izuku, in the split second, made a choice.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," he said. "Ms. Ashido is not your responsibility. She's mine."

Everyone had different reactions. Kurogiri gave him a worried glance. Muscular turned gave him a look that said 'what the fuck'. Mina looked up at him in shock.

"Hah. Very funny kid," Muscular snorted. "You're a real comedian ya know. You shouldn't make jokes like that though, you'll end up dead."

"Do I look like I'm kidding," Izuku retorted seriously. "This girl is my responsibility. All for One's orders."

Izuku was lying of course. All for One hadn't given him any such orders. He was making a risky bet in the face of a man who could kill him quite easily.

"What do you mean All for One's orders?" Muscular demanded, he was beginning to get irritated.

"It's exactly what I say it is. All for One gave me orders to handle any students that weren't targets for the mission," Izuku lied.

Dabi hadn't known Izuku was unaware of the mission's details so it was highly likely the others didn't know either. Muscular still looked like he didn't believe him.

"Tell me Muscular how exactly do you think I found her in the first place?" Izuku asked. "I spend most of my time in the bar, training room and out on the streets. I don't go wandering around the building because there's absolutely nothing to see. The majority of these rooms are void of objects."

For once the bulky villain didn't look like he had a response. He checked the rooms beforehand so he knew Deku was telling the truth.

"There are cameras all around the building that only Sensei has access to. Last night when you all returned Sensei captured footage of you bringing someone here. Granted he didn't know it was Mina but he knew it was someone. As such he sent me here to collect this person," Izuku explained.

Izuku didn't know if the building had cameras or not but it must've had some ways of notifying the League of intruders.

Muscular didn't seem to accept this however. He grabbed Deku by the throat and held him up while suffocating him.

"Don't screw with me," Muscular snarled. "That can't be true."

"Shall we test that?" Izuku challenged. "I could call Sensei right now if you like and confirm it for you. I'll also be sure to mention that you are currently choking me, but I don't think he'll be happy with that."

Kurogiri was getting nervous. Deku was playing a very dangerous game. He wasn't the only one. Mina was nervous also. This villain, it almost sounded like he was trying to help her. Why? He was villain, he wasn't supposed to do things like that? Still though, she actually would've preferred him over Atrocity.

"Listen you quirkless bastard. I could snap your neck right now if I wanted to," Muscular snarled.

Izuku wasn't even remotely phased. There was no fear in his eyes.

"Oh I know you could. However, are you prepared for what happens afterward?" Izuku asked politely.

Muscular was confused at what he meant. Kurogiri understood though.

"Let me tell you what will happen. Sensei will hunt you and your boss down and kill you both in whatever way he pleases. Why you ask. It's because I happen to be an important member of the League, unlike you. I have done more for them in a year than you probably have in your whole life. Imagine how he'll react when he discovers you killed me. And don't think he couldn't do it, because we both know he damn well could. I'm sure that even someone as stupid you knows that Sensei is a lot more powerful than Atrocity. So I suggest that you let go of me and forget about this girl. Otherwise, you'll be the one that ends up dead," Izuku threatened with more authority than he had ever used in his life.

Everyone was silent. Kurogiri had never once heard Deku speak like that to someone. Mina thought this boy was extremely brave. Muscular was shocked and slightly terrified. This boy, he wasn't screwing around. He meant what he was saying.

"Well said Deku," applauded a voice coming from the corner via monitor.

It was All for One. Had he been listening to everything?

"You see Muscular everything is as Deku says. I did ask him to take on this task of dealing with people who weren't targets. Please give my apologies to Atrocity but he will have to get himself a new toy," Sensei stated calmly, he then switched to a more sinister tone. "Also, get your filthy hands off of Deku. He is a valued member after all. If dies due to a tantrum from you, then your entire group burns from a tantrum from me."

Muscular released Deku instantly. He knew this man wasn't joking, if he didn't do as he was told he would most certainly end up dead. He glared at Mina for escaping from him. He then glared at Izuku with burning hatred. This boy, he was the reason he would be in trouble with Atrocity now. Quickly he left to go and report the situation.

For a minute no one said anything.

"Sensei I" Izuku started.

"There's no need for that Deku. I'm sure you have your reasons for doing this. Besides, with Bakugo here I'm sure you're having a hard time dealing with it," Sensei interjected before motioning to Mina. "However, because you started this Ms. Ashido is now your responsibility. Ms. Ashido I am sure you are already aware of this but we cannot simply let you leave."

"Um yeah," she replied uncertainly.

She was still scared of what was to come, but, not as much as before. In fact she was relieved. She no longer had to go with that man to become an object of torture for someone's pleasure. This villain, Deku, had saved her. She wanted to know why.

"Sensei how did you know we were here?" Izuku asked.

Despite being grateful, it was still strange that All for One had showed up when he needed him. How did he even know what room they were in?

"Kurogiri informed me when you texted him. I would've spoken up sooner but I wanted to watch and listen first. I must say you put on quite a show," Sensei complimented. "I never knew were so commanding."

"I'm not normally," Izuku replied sheepishly. "But thanks all the same."

The screen in the room went blank and he was gone.

"Kurogiri please take us to a room where we can talk and where she can get some rest," Izuku requested as he undid the shackles.

Izuku picked Mina up in a sort of princess carry like fashion as Kurogiri's surrounded them. The next thing they knew they were in another room. It was a sort of living room with two large couches, a coffee table, an area to make tea and coffee. Izuku placed Mina on a couch and sat opposite to her. Kurogiri made tea for the two and stood in the corner. Mina didn't drink it though, she just stared at the cup.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," Izuku said.

Mina looked up at him. She seemed unsure.

"I don't doubt that," she replied. "It's just there's a lot going through my head right now."

"Understandable considering the situation," Kurogiri piped in. "Listen Deku I need to go and check on Shigaraki. So I'll leave it to you to explain the situation to her."

It was just the two of them. Noticing how uncomfortable she was Izuku decided to speak up.

"Ms. Ashido do you have any questions you'd like me to answer?" Izuku asked.

Mina stared at the floor and then at him.

"Yes, a couple actually," she replied. "To start why, just why did you help me? You're a villain, so, just why?"

Mina hoped she hadn't offended him anyway. Deku remained calm however. Of course she would ask that.

"To be honest I'm not sure myself. You just seemed like you needed help," he said much to her surprize. "I suppose the best description I can give would be that I didn't want you to suffer since you hadn't actually done anything wrong. I know what sort of things Atrocity does to people (though I haven't seen them) and I didn't really want you to go through that. Furthermore, my status as a villain is irrelevant. I might be a villain but I am not evil, the same goes for a lot of villains. Heroes and Villains are not the same as Good and Evil."

Mina was shocked at his answer. She had never even considered that. Certainly he had a point, they weren't the same. She drank some of her tea which she found sweet and refreshing.

"What's your relationship with Bakugo? That man from before mentioned something about it," she asked.

Izuku's face soured slightly.

"He and I knew each other when were children and up through school. He bullied me relentlessly simply for being quirkless," he responded.

Mina was a little, but not entirely shocked. She knew Bakugo was a violent person with anger issues. He had shown some signs of being a bully from his former school but this was the first actual confirmation. Mina despised bullying so she sympathised with Deku a bit.

"I kinda understand what that's like," Mina said. "Growing up pink wasn't always easy for me. People made fun of it at first but I eventually made friends and things worked out well for me."

Izuku was slightly surprized at this. Discrimination against people with quirks that altered their appearance this days wasn't as common as when quirks first showed up. Back then, and even now they were cruelly referred to as subhuman by some people.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

This had been the question she had been the most scared to ask.

"Are you going to make me fight against people or use my quirk to harm others?" she asked nervously.

"Not if you don't want to," Izuku replied. "And I won't force you either. But you will be working for me. I guess you could be my assistant and help sort out my work."

Mina didn't respond. This boy, he clearly wasn't a bad person, however she couldn't trust him, not yet anyway. At the very least she was relieved that she wouldn't have to hurt others. But there was still something bothering her.

"What sort of work do you do exactly?" Mina asked. "I'm just curious as to what I'll be doing."

"I do quirk analysis for the League and am part of their science division in developing things. I'm not really a field agent. The only time I did something like that was the USJ Incident," Izuku explained. "I was there to fight Kacchan (Bakugo) in an attempt to get even with him, which I did."

To his surprize Mina laughed.

"So you're the one he was ranting on about. Before and after the Sports Festival he was swearing _'When I find that bastard in black I'm gonna kill him'_. He really wasn't happy about losing to you," she informed him.

"He never did like it. That's the first time I think he's ever lost anything," he replied.

It was true. Bakugo had never lost at anything before. Whatever was thrown at him he would always find a way to win and come out on top. Back when they were children he took on kids bigger than him and still won. The way he was so perfect was the reason why Izuku had looked up to him. Had. He didn't look up to him anymore, not since he finally opened up his eyes and saw him for what he truly was.

"How is Bakugo exactly?" Mina asked since she was concerned about what happened to him.

"Shigaraki is trying to convince him to join the League. However, he is tied because of his volatile nature," he explained.

Mina said nothing. She kinda had to agree with that statement, given the guy's personality. She doubted the villains would hurt him since they needed Bakugo.

"Let's leave it at that for now," Izuku declared. "You look very tired so you may want to get some sleep."

He wasn't wrong. Mina had been up early the day before and hadn't gotten much sleep the night before as part of her punishment for failing the exam. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night either. Muscular woke her up to explain her horrific situation and she cried for most of the night. Being chained up made it less comfortable. To point it simply, she was exhausted. A few hours wouldn't hurt.

Izuku took out a blanket and handed to her. Lying on the couch with the blanket over her she fell asleep quickly. Izuku, who was still tired drifted off shortly after.

Though Mina didn't fully trust him, she felt safer with him around.

 **At an unknown location**

"WHAT? THAT QUIRKLESS SON OF A BITCH TOOK MY NEW TOY," Atrocity roared.

He was pissed. More than he had been in a long time. He wanted to break something, or someone. Unfortunately his last toy just died and none of his henchmen were around so couldn't take his anger out on them.

He wasn't angry at Muscular. He had done his job like he was told. He wasn't wrong to walk away when All for One got involved, if anything it was a smart decision. He even ordered him to remain with the League not to arouse suspicion. There was still a chance he could get his toy back.

Then there was Deku. He was pissed when that quirkless piece of shit evaded him the first time but now he loathed him. That boy had stolen from him, no one did that, no one. Especially not when it came to his toys. He didn't like him before, but now, now he hated him with passion.

"That does it he's dead," Atrocity declared. "Whatever future he had is now gone."

He would see to it that Deku was given a slow torturous death, and he would do it tomorrow when the plan went forward. Hell, he may even take him as an extra toy to play with.

"Enjoy today while you can Deku and All for One. For it will be your last," Atrocity swore.

 **Hi there. That was a long chapter I know but there was a lot I wanted to get in. Anyways what did you think of it all? I really hope it was enjoyable. The next chapter will most likely be a long one also. It will feature the battle between All Might and All for One, Atrocity making his move and another surprize. Please review.**


	19. The tears they never received

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

"So you are all going then," Tenya questioned the students now before him. They all nodded in confirmation.

Currently Tenya was outside the hospital with Todoroki, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu. They were planning on rescuing Bakugo and Mina from the villains. Yaoyorozu had planted a tracking device on one of the villains who had escaped with the aid from a student in class 1B. The idea was to rescue them without actually getting into a fight, or so they said. The two boys were going because they couldn't do anything before when they were captured, but now they could. Yaoyorozu was going because she trusted Todoroki and would be there to stop the boys in case things got worse.

"Looks like we'll never be able to see eye to eye. Since that's the case then take me with you," Tenya asked. "I'll be there to stop you all from getting into trouble."

There were looks of surprize from everyone. Kirishima changed to a grin.

"Be honest. You were planning on coming with us all along," he said.

"Only if I couldn't convince you," Tenya replied. "At any rate since we're avoiding combat the five of us should extra cautious."

Kirishima nodded with enthusiasm. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu looked suspicious though.

"The five of us? Did you tell another student about this?" Yaoyorozu asked nervously. "Getting someone else involved doesn't sound like you Iida."

"It isn't a student actually," Tenya replied. "While you were planning this I thought I wouldn't be able to convince you so I made a phone call. You could say I called in a favour."

"Who is coming with us?" Todoroki demanded.

"Relax it's not a pro hero. It's-"

"Please leave the introduction to me," a female voice rung out. "Up here just so you know."

Everybody looked up to see a woman with pinkish hair tied up in pigtails standing on top of a lamppost. She was dressed mostly in black. She wore elbow length gloves, a mask covering her face, boots, a mini super-miniskirt held by a three hearts belt and a succubus themed leotard with a heart at its centre. She leaped down to properly introduce herself.

"Internet pop-star and vigilante Pop-Step here," she greeted them. "Nice to meet you all."

 **Flashback**

" _Hey there Tenya. Are you alright? I heard about what happened at your training camp," Koichi said over the phone._

" _I'm fine but that's not why I'm calling. I called because I need your help," Tenya replied._

 _Tenya explained about Kirishima's plan. He stated when it was taking place._

" _So you're planning on going then," Koichi asked concerned. "Did you learn nothing from that time in Hosu? The trouble you got in then will be nothing to the trouble you get in now?"_

" _I know that," Tenya replied frustrated. "I will only go if I can't convince them not to go, which I doubt I will. That's why I'm calling Koichi. If we do go we'll most certainly encounter trouble. Our combat authorisations have been revoked so we'll be powerless. Is there any way you could come over and help, or even send someone to help us?"_

 _Tenya realized that if this rescue mission were to go through they would need help. They would need a way to bend the rules. A way to fight without actually fighting._

 _Koichi seemed to understand this. He knew if even if he tried he couldn't stop Tenya from going. While he did not want Tenya to get in trouble again he knew it would happen anyway. At the very least he could make sure he had a better chance of coming out unscathed._

" _Well Knuckleduster and I are busy at the moment but there is someone I can send over to help. She's actually quite a popular idol online. One warning though, she can be a bit of a diva," Koichi explained._

 **Flashback end**

The students couldn't believe their eyes or ears. Iida was in contact with vigilantes. That was completely out of character for him, and the complete opposite of what he was saying to them a few minutes ago.

"A lot more happened to me in Hosu than you think," Tenya explained. "I met people, I changed a bit."

The others looked uncertain. Vigilantes were after all technically villains. In other words they would be working with a criminal. Noticing their expressions Pop-Step spoke up.

"Before you go complain about working with a vigilante, or a criminal as you see it, let me ask you this. What are you planning to do currently?" she asked. Her question earned her shocked looks from the others. "Exactly. What I am and what I do may be against the law but guess what. What you're planning to do is also, so don't act so high and mighty."

This time she got looks of guilt and shame.

"I know most of you are against this but please believe me this will up our odds. Our combat authorisations have been revoked so we can't attack, Pop-Step on the other hand can. Technically speaking she is a villain, but in reality she's a hero," Tenya reasoned. "Let me ask you something. When is it wrong to actually help someone?"

They all stared at Iida in shock. They couldn't quite tell, but something had changed within him. He was like a completely different version from the one they already knew.

"Fine we'll accept your assistance Ms. Pop-Step," Todoroki said. "But only until we've rescued the others."

Pop-Step nodded. Tenya was relieved. The other two looked determined. With the issue settled they headed off into the night. Their rescue mission began.

 **At Izuku's apartment**

"So you take all these notes simply from observing other people's quirks," Mina exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

Mina had looked through one book out of curiosity. The way it so detailed in how the quirks were structured, their weaknesses and how they could be improved. Well, Mina couldn't deny she was impressed.

Currently she was in his room helping him move around some notes as his 'assistant'. It had been stated that she may be helping him in the science department also but not much more. So far Deku seemed to be keeping to his word about what she would be doing for him. Why she was going along with it? It was a much better option than being a torture toy, and she decided it would be better to go along with it for now, at least until someone came for her.

"Thanks. The ones from the sports festival are to your right if want to look at them. Notes about your quirk are in the fourth notebook," Izuku offered. "The rest are filled with notes on all the competitors."

Mina's jaw wide dropped open. She was speechless. Izuku laughed at her reaction, though he really couldn't blame her. There weren't many who were actually capable of that sort of thing.

"Y-y-y-you took notes on every single competitor," Mina stuttered.

Izuku nodded.

"I had monitor to help me. I'm not that fast," he reasoned.

Mina was still shocked however.

"Speaking of the sports festival there's something I'd like to ask you, about one of your classmates actually," Izuku said.

Mina replaced her shocked expression with a confused one. If Deku had been at the festival shouldn't he know enough about her classmates quirks already.

"Since you've been honest with me I'll be honest with you. I don't know how well I'll be able to answer though," Mina replied.

Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Shoto Todoroki. From what I saw at the festival he can manipulate both fire and ice with each half of his bodies representing those powers. Yet for some reason he doesn't use his left side, the one for fire. In fact from what I could see he seemed disgusted to even possess it. I was just wondering why," Izuku stated.

It had been something on his mind for a while now. He remembered at the festival exactly how Todoroki reacted when he used his left side during the cavalry battle. It hadn't been intentional, just a heat of the moment choice. In the aftermath of the event he appeared quite furious with himself for even using it.

Mina went silent. She didn't exactly have a good answer. She didn't speak with Todoroki much, or at all even. He wasn't social with his classmates. He barely even interacted with anyone unless someone spoke to him first.

"I don't know if this will help but it may be something to do with his father, Endeavor," Mina explained. "Whenever their relation to each other was brought up, which is very rarely, he always gets angry. That's all just a guess though. Todoroki isn't really social with any of us in class 1A."

"You probably aren't wrong. I've had an encounter or two with Endeavor while out performing quirk analysis. Believe me he is not a nice person. The first encounter, I nearly got caught in his fire, he didn't even apologise. I've also noticed some of his other behaviour. Compared to other heroes he is quite violent and hot-tempered," he replied.

"You aren't wrong. It's been stated by others online. Still though," Mina said with a sad expression. "Todoroki can be a bit cold to others, but sometimes, he just looks sad, like he's hurting in some awful way."

Izuku said nothing. He didn't really know how to respond to that. However, it did seem that Todoroki was reluctant to use his pyrokinetic quirk due to psychological trauma, one likely caused by his father.

Mina looked at the notebook that contained data on her quirk. She was curious at what Deku wrote about it.

"Hmmm, he's definitely right about my gliding. My weakness it seems is that rely too much on my hands and feet to use it offensively, also the range at which I can shoot acid isn't very far. There are also questions about whether I can use it without excreting it from my body," she thought. Then she came to the improvement section. "If I increase my acid's solubility and viscosity I may be able to create a gelatinous substance which could be used for defence. To improve my range of fire put my palms together and shoot through the gap. Wow these are some interesting ideas."

Deku really did a good job at quirk analysis. He was probably better than most professionals, and at such a young age.

At that exact moment Izuku received a text from Kurogiri saying he (and by extension Mina) was requested at the bar.

"Mina we're needed at the bar, well mainly me but you have to come also," Izuku said. "I don't know if the other villains are aware you're here or not but I won't let them bother you. They're not as bad as you think."

Mina looked slightly nervous but said nothing. She felt safe with Deku, she believed she could trust him with this. Besides, after getting to know him a bit she was slightly curious about the other villains. While she had fought against villains before she had never really interacted with them. Deku was the real first encounter. Muscular and Kurogiri didn't count since she hadn't really had a conversation with them. Before they left Mina had something she wanted to ask Deku.

"If you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she started.

"Go on," Deku urged.

"I was wondering. How, how did you become a villain?" she asked nervously.

Izuku's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't angry, he knew she would ask this question eventually. But did he want to tell her? Mina had only become his assistant. He didn't want to entrust her with all his secrets, especially since there could be a time when she might escape, or if possible he could free her with the right circumstances without getting into trouble.

Perhaps he could just tell her about how he joined, leaving out the events that lead up to it. He didn't feel ready to talk about that stuff.

"I'll tell you how I joined, but I'd rather leave out the events that happened until that point," he stated to which Mina nodded.

Taking a deep breathe Izuku spoke. "About a year ago, I had a lot going on with my life. I had a lot of pain that built up. One day, some bad things happened and, I just couldn't take it anymore. So at the end of the day I climbed to the top of a building where a certain event happened earlier that day, and I jumped, hoping I'd be reborn with a quirk in another life."

Mina's blood froze. She stood there, unable to respond in any way, she was too shocked to. Deku had tried to commit suicide. It was all too much to take in.

"Kurogiri saved me on Sensei's orders. He'd seen my notes on quirk analysis was quite impressed. He asked me to join as a result. I accepted of course, though I did set some conditions to better my situation," he explained.

Mina was curious about how that man from before, Sensei he referred to, came across Deku's notes. She was more curious about something else however.

"Conditions?" she questioned.

"1. I have free reign over what I do, it lets control what happens. 2. I am provided with this living space since I didn't want to go home, my mother is much safer with me not around," he replied. Mina saw a light shift in his eyes, a hint of sadness. "3. Regardless of the situation the League is in, I will not have to kill. That's one line I will never cross."

Mina said nothing. Deku, he clearly wasn't a bad person. He was a villain not for bad reasons, but because he had been pushed to that point. And his mother, from the way he spoke about her it was clear he loved her. Leaving to keep her safe was enough proof. At the same time, Mina was relieved he wasn't a killer. He didn't want to cross that line and he was right to.

"Since I told you about how I became a villain would you mind telling me about why you wanted to become a hero?" Deku continued. "I'm just curious."

Mina's face brightened into a smile.

"I don't mind at all actually. In fact I'd love to tell you," she said energetically. "It all started in Middle School."

Izuku was surprised at how quickly she had changed her tone. This must have been something Mina really liked talking about.

"Back then I was popular with the school and my classmates, well most of them. My quirk was strong, I had good looks and personality so it was encouraged. What made me really want to be one however, was the way I dealt with bullies. I told you before I didn't always have it easy growing up pink but that all stopped a while before I entered Middle School. Whenever I saw someone being bullied I would intervene and manage to make everyone get along, even if I was scared of a bully I would do it. I can't quite the describe it but, when I did, the feeling I got after helping someone, I wanted to get it again. I wanted to help someone again. And I think that's when I realised I wanted to become a hero, to help others," Mina exclaimed.

Well this was a surprise. Mina wanted to be a hero for the same reasons he had, she was quite passionate about it too. It was sort of admirable really, there weren't many aspiring heroes like her around.

At that exact moment Kurogiri appeared using his quirk.

"Sorry to interrupt you both but Deku you are requested at the bar. Ms. Ashido I do apologise but you must come also since we cannot leave you unattended," Kurogiri explained.

"Oh that's alright. But um, will 'he' be there?" Mina asked nervously.

"You mean Muscular, yes he will be there I'm afraid. However, he will not try anything. Not unless he wants to end up dead in a ditch," Kurogiri replied seriously. Muscular knew better than to stand against Sensei. "There is something I should mention however. The rest of the villains, Shigaraki included, are unaware that you are actually here."

The two teenagers were surprised at this. Mina may have only been here a short while but it's still something the others should have been told about.

"I did not inform them about your presence because at the moment Shigaraki is mainly focused on Bakugo. The others are simply bearing witness. To put it simply it wasn't the right time to tell them," Kurogiri continued. "While you may not agree with it that's the truth. A quick warning though Ms. Ashido, some of them can be a bit extreme."

Mina gulped but nodded in understanding. Izuku was annoyed with the situation but made no complaint. He did however advise Mina to stay near him, something she was fine with.

And so Kurogiri transported them to the bar.

 **At the bar**

Kurogiri warped them to behind the counter at the bar.

"Ah, Kurogiri, you've brought Deku," Tomura started. The moment he saw Mina however his tone changed. "What the hell! Who's she?"

Everyone turned to look at Mina. The majority, Bakugo included were surprised to see her. Muscular grunted in annoyance.

"This is Mina Ashido from class 1A. Like Bakugo she was kidnapped and brought here," Kurogiri introduced. "And now she is Deku's assistant."

Everyone gave looks that held a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Explain," Tomura demanded.

And so it was Izuku who explained the situation. How he found Mina, why she was here, and that she was now his responsibility. He made sure to include that it was all on 'Sensei's orders' so Tomura and everyone else would understand the situation.

"So you went on your own little mission did you Muscular, why does that not surprise me?" Tomura stated. "I was warned that you were one of Atrocity's group but didn't really care since you were of use to me. I still don't care because the mission was success. However, since you're part of this group try to act like it. I won't tolerate something like this during the next one."

Muscular flashed a glare at Tomura and turned away, he didn't really want to be part of this conversation. Dabi also remained silent. He knew Deku hadn't known about the mission until last night, so there was a high probability he would get in trouble. Besides, he didn't like Tomura much, Muscular even less, a lot less.

Tomura wasn't how Deku knew about the mission's objective but he didn't care. If he was doing this on Sensei's orders then that was enough. There was still one matter to attend to though.

"Listen up you," Tomura threatened turning his attention to Mina. "If you try anything I'll kill you. You so much as try to escape and I'll disintegrate your face. Understand."

Mina nodded fearfully. She knew fully well what this man was capable of, she remembered the injuries Mr. Aizawa sustained during the USJ Incident.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Tomura," Izuku stated loud and clear. "Mina is my responsibility, not yours. Therefore what happens to her will be my decision. That applies to all of you. She is not to be harmed, not unnecessarily at least. But you are definitely not allowed to kill her."

The villains (except Kurogiri) and Bakugo were surprised at this. Mina on the other hand was touched to the core. She hadn't known Deku long, but in the short time she had he had defended her from both harm and death. He was a good person.

"Fine whatever, just make sure she doesn't do anything rash," Tomura replied.

As Tomura turned his attention back to Bakugo several villains moved towards Deku and Mina. These were Dabi, Toga and Twice.

"Toga here, Himiko Toga," Toga said while blushing. "I hope we can become friends."

Mina was taken back at this girl's attitude.

"Hi there. I'm Twice. Nice to meet you. It's not nice to meet you," Twice exclaimed.

Mina was confused by Twice's speech patterns. He said something one second, and the next he was saying the exact opposite. There was no logic to it.

"Name's Dabi," Dabi introduced himself. He said nothing more after that.

Mina didn't know what to make of him. Aside from that they didn't seem too bad.

"Can I try some your blood?" Toga asked enthusiastically.

Then again.

"No Toga you may not," Deku told the girl. "I said no harming her."

Toga pouted with annoyance. Mina wasn't comfortable though. Sensing this Dabi spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. She's like that with everyone. Something to do with her quirk," Dabi explained.

"Yeah she is. She isn't," Twice piped in.

"If you say so," Mina replied as she turned to Toga. "You wouldn't want to try my blood anyway sweetie. It's acidic."

Everyone was amused by her response. It seemed the girl had a sense of humour, even in the strangest of situations.

"Hey um, my classmates. I know you encountered some of them during your mission," Mina said. "Basically what I'm curious about is-"

"They aren't dead if that's what you're thinking," Dabi stated. "The majority of them got injuries but no more. Once we got Blasty over there we retreated. He was our objective after all."

Mina sighed in relief. She had been worried about the status of her classmates.

"They're really something though," Dabi continued. "Not the sort that should be underestimated."

"Ochaco and Tsuyu are really cute too. I'm glad I could become friends with them," Toga stated. "Ochaco especially, she's a girl in love, I like people like her."

Mina ignored the 'friends' part completely. It was the last part that had her complete attention. Mina quickly moved in front of Toga.

"No way. Ochaco has the hots for someone. Who? Someone from class 1A? It can't be Iida, they're just friends. It definitely isn't Mineta, he's such a huge pervert. Todoroki possibly since he's the most handsome in class. Don't know about the others," she said quickly and loudly. "Oh and it definitely can't be Bakugo since he's such an obnoxious jerk."

The latter having heard her comment started shouting.

"Watch what you say acid bitch, or I'll kick your ass," Bakugo shouted.

Mina ignored him much to his fury. She, along with the rest of her classmates, were pretty used to Bakugo's outbursts now. That aside her attention returned to Toga.

"Who is it?" she asked impatiently. "Who does she have a crush on?"

Toga giggled. She really liked this girl.

"I don't know," Toga responded with a grin on her face. "But I could tell just by looking at her. When I brought it up she was blushing like crazy so I knew I was right."

Mina was disappointed that Toga didn't know who Ochaco had a crush on but was excited nonetheless. This was big news, the kind which she would be bringing up the next time she saw the girl. Her reaction would be something to look forward to.

"How could tell just by looking at her?" Dabi asked confused.

Toga blushed again. "Girls, we just know these sort of things," she stated.

At that moment, no one had a response to that. The three men standing there just stared at Toga blankly.

"Well that's good for you. That's bad for you," Twice said.

"Um Mr. Twice, are you okay?" Mina asked concerned. "It's just that you're saying something and then contradicting yourself repeatedly."

Twice flinched at being called 'Mr.', he had never been addressed so politely before. The other villains were surprised at how polite Mina was being to them. Shouldn't she have been scared of them? They were the reason she was here after all.

"Oh that's um, well, it's a personal problem that stemmed from me using my quirk," Twice informed her. "I can make clones of different objects, myself and other people included. When I was younger I made a lot of clones of myself and made them do what I wanted. I was their ruler you could say. However, they had their own wills and soon started arguing amongst each other. We argued about who was the original and who was a clone. Eventually things got violent we began a fight which lasted for nine days. It was quite brutal. Over those nine days we killed each other and I got a head injury which left a scar. At the end of it all I was the last one left standing. Now I don't know whether I'm the original, or just a clone created."

Mina gasped. She couldn't believe the trauma this man had gone through. Didn't anyone ever try and help him?

"That's kinda why I act this way," Twice explained. "It hasn't been easy though. My personality made it difficult to get a job and there was never anyone who knew how to help me. It's also one of the reasons I joined the League, to make a society where people like me can live. Well, that and I was inspired by Stain also."

Mina felt a pang of sympathy in her heart. Like Deku, Twice was villain due to terrible circumstances. All he really wanted was a better life than the one he had now, that wasn't wrong, his methods maybe but his intentions. Mina couldn't help but wonder if anyone ever actually tried to help Twice. Surely there must have been some way, therapy perhaps. At the same time Mina couldn't help but wonder about the other villains reasons for being here.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are most of you villains?" Mina asked.

Dabi frowned. Toga's blushed more profusely. Mina knew her question was slightly daring but she couldn't suppress her curiosity. From all she had seen and heard she knew they had their reasons for choosing this life, just as she and her classmates had their reasons for wanting to become heroes.

"Well the majority of us were inspired by Stain to do more, to create a better society. As to why were villains well," Dabi started.

"For me life is too hard. I just wanna make it easier to live in this world," Toga spoke up. "My quirk involves me consuming people's blood and it's kinda become addictive in a bad way for me so."

Mina felt sad for the girl next to her. Toga had quirk that basically ruined her life, and she hadn't done anything to deserve it. Dabi looked away as he recalled what turned him into villain.

"My life and my mother's was ruined a certain hero. At some point she passed away due to an illness and I was left alone to fend for myself. It was all because of 'that man' we suffered," Dabi said recalling his painful past. "I'd rather not say more than that."

Now Mina was definitely shocked. A hero ruining someone's life was something she never even considered, they were meant to save people not hurt them (well except villains).

"I'm sorry," she said barely keeping tears back.

"What for?" Dabi asked confused. "It's not like it was your fault?"

It was then that tears ran down Mina's face. Deku, Twice, Toga and Dabi were stunned at her reaction. They couldn't understand what they had done to make Mina so upset.

"I know it's just that, those things that happened to you all. You didn't deserve any it, but it still happened. And what's worse no one ever tried to help you," Mina sobbed. "How can I not feel terrible, how can I not feel sad for you?"

The villains were shocked at what they had just heard, though it was only the ones nearest to Mina that showed it. The others tried to pretend as though they hadn't heard it, they were still surprised though. Even Bakugo was stunned at Mina's reaction.

For the ones who had told their story, no one had cried for them, much less felt the remotest bit of sympathy for their situation. Perhaps it was because they were villains that people didn't care, but still, the fact that this girl did care made them feel a warmth they hadn't felt in so long, it made them feel happy. To them it was a strange sensation.

 **Hi there. I know last time I said it would be All Might vs All for One but it was too long so I've split it up. I thought it would be good also to show some of Mina's time with the League rather than just have her rescued this chapter. What did you think of it anyway? The next chapter will feature All Might vs All for One. Please review.**


	20. All Might vs All for One

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **With Atrocity**

Atrocity was shaking with excitement. It was almost time for his plan to come into full effect. His plan to eliminate both All for One and that eyesore of a quirkless person. If there was a chance he could get his toy back then that would also be good. All for One didn't need to die just yet, Atrocity needed him alive for just one thing, it was the very reason he had Viper working on the device.

"The police and heroes should be starting their assault sometime now," Atrocity sneered. "Why wouldn't they? Especially when they were tipped off about the hideout's location."

Atrocity may have let it slip where All for One's base of operations was. His group were the only one that anyone was focused on these days, the police and heroes were unaware of the League's other branches.

When Tomura's group is captured All for One will save them, he'll use a quirk similar to Kurogiri's to teleport them to where he is. When he does this he'll also send several Nomu to distract the heroes. However, the moment that quirk appears the devices Atrocity planted around the hideout will lock on and follow through. And that's when the real show begins.

As he thought about all of this he laughed to himself. "It's finally time. Get ready boys, because here I come."

 **With others**

Different groups were ready to make their move.

The heroes and police were ready to raid the hideout and take back the kidnapped students, as well as deal with the Nomu warehouse. All Might was prepared to face All for One. He was ready to put an end to the League once and for all. He was ready to save his students. He was ready save Izuku from his dark fate. It was then that they started to move.

Tenya's group was currently at the warehouse where the tracker was emitting its signal. They were all wearing disguises so the villains wouldn't recognise them. Pop's outfit was already a disguise itself. So far they had been fortunate enough not to encounter any trouble, Pop was ready if the moment did arrive. She was a lot more formidable than she was a year ago, she'd even learned how to use the whip she was currently carrying. Training with Knuckleduster did that to her and Koichi.

Utilising her quirk, Leap (which allowed her to jump very high provided there was something to jump off), she jumped taking Kirishima to the top of the wall to gaze into the warehouse using binoculars he purchased earlier. He, and the rest of the group, were shocked to discover that the entire warehouse was stored with Nomu's. That just left one question. Where were Bakugo and Mina?

 **At the bar**

Mina and Izuku were watching the press conference from UA and she didn't like the way it was going. The reporters were making the teachers and school look like the bad guys when it wasn't really their fault that the camp was attacked. Mina was even more surprised that Mr. Aizawa was doing this considering how much he hated the media. Since he was a teacher present during the event it did kind of make sense. The pair were paying no attention to Tomura's conversation with Bakugo. The sound of an explosion brought them back to the people around them. Mina and Deku turned to see Bakugo freed and the hand that usually covered Tomura's face was blown off.

"I tried being quiet for as long as possible but I can't stand it anymore. If I hear one more word out of you I'm gonna throw up," Katsuki snarled before switching to a more menacing grin. "Basically you guys want me to join you right. You gotta be kidding me. I've already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. And nothing you say or do will change that."

Mina panicked slightly. It looked like things were about to get violent. Izuku wasn't the least bit surprised by Bakugo's reaction. Despite his personality, he had always deeply admired All Might. The way he looked when he won a battled is what inspired Bakugo to become a hero.

The UA interview continued. One reporter was questioning Aizawa about why he urged the students to fight, which he and Nezu replied honestly (they imagined a scenario where there were deaths). Then came to the part about the kidnapped students. Bakugo was believed to be kidnapped because of the villain like qualities he displayed during the Sports festival. What he said about Mina next stunned her as well as others in the room.

"As for the girl Ashido. Despite not showing any villainous qualities she does possess a dangerous quirk, one that could easily be used to kill others. What if the villains kidnapped her as a potential weapon for them to use," the reporter accused.

Mina flinched. Is that people really thought about her quirk and herself? She was usually quite careful when she used her quirk to avoid causing any harmful damage to anyone. She had to be, otherwise someone would get hurt.

Some of the villains couldn't believe what they had just heard. Mina wasn't kidnapped for any such reason. Where the press were getting these idea's they had no idea.

"Ms. Ashido," Kurogiri spoke up. "I wouldn't let a statement like that bother you. The press are clearly just trying to get to get your teachers to say something negative so it will damage their reputation, nothing more."

Mina glanced at Kurogiri, unsure of how to respond. That was when Deku spoke up.

"What they are saying about your quirk isn't wrong, however, it's the same for every other person with a quirk," he explained. "Take a look at your classmates and teachers. Can you say that none of their quirks could be used to kill?"

Mina considered this for a moment. Deku wasn't wrong. Quirks like Bakugo's and All Might's could be used to take life unless they were exercised with great caution. So she was in the same boat as others.

"I guess you're right. I was just surprised that people would think those sort of things about me," Mina explained. At that exact moment they heard Aizawa's voice.

"Any lapse in his behaviour is my failing. His behaved that way at the Festival because of his strong convictions and ideals. He pursues the rank of the top hero with everything he's got. If the villains saw this as a weakness to exploit, then they are stupider than they appear. And as for Ms. Ashido, throughout the entire year, and the course of her life, she has displayed a great deal of control over her quirk to the point where she has not caused any serious damage. Why she was kidnapped? We don't know, however, I seriously doubt it's for the reason you are suggesting," Aizawa stated.

"Bakugo's emotions and Ashido's abilities aside, do you have a counter strategy?" the reporter questioned.

"It's not like we're sitting around doing nothing. Currently we are working with the police in their investigation. Make no mistake we will rescue our students," Nezu declared.

Mina was touched by Aizawa's faith in them, even more so by Nezu's declaration to rescue them. It was clear that they hadn't been abandoned.

Bakugo thanked UA for sticking up for them and made more threats to the League.

"Just so you know my combat authorisations haven't been revoked so I can still kick all your asses," he shouted. "That goes for you too Ashido. Stop being nice to these guy's and actually fight back."

While the villains commented on Bakugo's attitude Mina started speaking. "Bakugo use some common sense for once. We are outnumbered. And to top it all off, even if you do attack Mr. Kurogiri will just block it like back at the USJ."

Everyone was seriously surprised at how polite Mina really was being, especially considering the situation. Had she gotten that comfortable around them in such a short span of time? Bakugo glared at her for pointing that out. There was something else on his mind at that second though.

"And you Deku, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you so bad you'll be recovering for months," Bakugo snarled. He had never wanted to hurt Deku more than he did now. He wanted to remind Deku just how weak and pathetic he truly was. He wanted to remind him that he was the best, and he always would be.

"You're welcome to try," Deku challenged. He wasn't the least bit frightened of Bakugo's threats, he had faced much more intimidating opponents, Razor being one.

Kurogiri was worried that Tomura was about to go berserk from what Bakugo just did, considering just how much that hand meant to him. Tomura, however, remained surprisingly calm. He picked up his father's hand and placed it back on his face. He then ordered everyone not to attack since Bakugo was a valuable pawn. Knowing that Bakugo wouldn't agree with him willingly he turned to the monitor.

"Sensei please lend me your strength," he asked his master.

"Excellent decision Tomura Shigaraki," Sensei replied.

"That voice, you're from before," Mina exclaimed recognising the voice. There was no mistaking it, this was the man that appeared on the monitor she was held captive in.

"I'm glad you remember me Ms. Ashido. I do hope you are settling in alright," the voice replied politely. Mina simply nodded as a response. Deku was surprised he was there at all. How long had Sensei been there? Was he just here to observe Tomura's efforts?

"Sensei? You're not the boss, well now that's just pathetic," Bakugo barked.

Tomura ignored Bakugo's outburst and told Kurogiri and Compress to put him to sleep. Bakugo continued to stand there and threaten them. He really want to beat the crap out of them all, Deku especially. He was so close yet he couldn't reach him. At that exact moment there was a knock at the door.

"Hello Kamino Pizza Delivery."

It was then that the wall Spinner was leaning against exploded. Or more correctly, All Might smashed right through it. Kamui Woods (a rising star) closely followed by used his special move, Laquered Chain Prison, to restrain everyone. Bakugo, and surprisingly Mina, weren't caught in it. Dabi tried to use his quirk but was knocked out with a quick kick by an elderly hero Izuku didn't recognise. All Might dubbed him Gran Torino as he announced their presence.

"League of Villains, there's no escape for you. Why you ask? Because we are here!" All Might announced.

It was then that the no. 5 hero Edgeshot entered through the door along with the police.

"It must've been terrifying for you young Bakugo, you did well to hold out. I am sorry I was not here sooner but you're ok now," All Might said causing the boy to make an embarrassed expression. "Speaking of which, where is young Ashido?"

"I'm here," Mina called out.

All Might looked to see where she was. Mina was unharmed much to his relief, however, it was who she was standing next to that had his complete attention. His hair was shorter and was now black instead of green. His face was the same though, and his eyes, he recognised them from the USJ Incident.

"Izuku Midoriya," All Might murmured. "I knew you were Deku but I didn't want to believe it."

Izuku was stunned that All Might knew who he was.

"How could you have possibly known?" Izuku questioned. "We've only ever met twice, and the second time my face was covered."

It didn't matter whether he confirmed it or not. He had already been exposed as a villain. Now people would know exactly who to look out for.

"I'll explain that later after we've finished this ordeal," All Might replied. "There's a lot I'd like to talk about with you."

"What could you possibly want from me?" Izuku coldly retorted.

He didn't see why he should tell this man anything. He owed him absolutely nothing. Mina and Bakugo on the other hand were surprised at what they had just heard. Deku and All Might knew each other. The way Deku was being hostile towards the man suggested their relationship was negative. All Might on the other hand gave no reaction to Izuku's response, he just kept staring at him intently.

"No way around it then, Kurogiri bring them all over," Tomura shouted.

"I'm sorry Tomura Shigaraki, but the Nomu set for us are gone," Kurogiri pointed out.

Izuku didn't know what had happened to the Nomu but he didn't care either. After his last encounter with one he personally never wanted to see them again. He didn't look at Mina, he wasn't going to beg for help in this situation. Besides, she was safer now that she was being returned to UA.

He didn't really care what happened to him anymore, this was his fate since he joined the League after all. He was still sad about it though, and for his comrades as well. Prison, he had never even thought about what that was like, though he probably should have. Up until now he had felt safe with the League, well safer than he had ever been in his life. But now that had come to an end, it was deeply unsettling for him.

"You have a lot to learn Shigaraki," All informed him, much to the latter's confusion. "There seem to be a few things that you and your little League have underestimated. Like this boy's indomitable spirit, this girl's incredible perseverance and the relentless police investigation. And most of all our rage. Your pranks have gone on long enough. It ends here, Tomura Shigaraki."

Tomura didn't appear to accept this and went on a rant. Izuku didn't pay attention though, he honestly didn't care anymore. He found himself struggling to breathe as Kamui Woods tightened his grip. Mina who was still looking at Deku noticed this.

"Hey be careful," Mina said to Kamui. "You're suffocating him."

"What?" Kamui replied confused. Then he noticed the way Deku was breathing and slightly loosened his grip. "Sorry about that."

Mina moved closer to check on Deku, not caring about the situation. He hadn't known her but when the time came to it Deku protected her from even greater danger, twice. The least she could do was make sure he was okay.

"Deku are you alright?" Mina asked concerned.

"I'm . . . . . I'm fine," Deku panted. "Believe me I've been through much worse."

"What's going on here?" Gran Torino asked curiously.

He wasn't the only one. The heroes and the police were curious about what was going on also. The way Mina was behaving towards Deku, towards the villain, it was odd. She wasn't scared of him in the slightest, on the contrary she appeared to be quite comfortable around him. She had to be if she was more concerned about his well-being than her own.

"Deku isn't a bad person. He actually saved me," Mina reasoned with them.

Her statement received surprised looks from everyone (with the exception of the villains) in the room. They couldn't comprehend why a villain would save Mina. She had already been kidnapped, what could he have possibly saved her from that was worse? All Might was more relieved than surprised. He didn't know what Izuku had done to aid Mina but it did better his situation. While the heroes were distracted Tomura called out to Kurogiri to get them out of here, he never got the chance though. At that exact second something pierced through Kurogiri's side and rendered him unconscious. Magne believed him to be dead. Izuku knew what had really happened though.

"He isn't dead, just unconscious," he explained. "It's Edgeshots quirk. He can make his body super thin and stretch his limbs. He's even capable of transforming at the speed of sound, just like what he did now."

"Very impressive," the pro applauded. "There aren't many who know what my quirk is capable of. Since this guy was the biggest threat I just meddled around with his insides. We realized that despite being made up of mist even he must have a physical type of body to keep his form. Don't worry, he's just going to be taking a little nap."

With Kurogiri out of the picture they really had no way to escape now. Their capture was all but assured. It was then that Gran Torino started listing off all of their names (with the exception of Dabi).

"There's nowhere left for you to run, so tell us. Where's that boss of yours?" Gran Torino demanded.

"You gotta be kidding me," Tomura replied with a voice that held a mixture of rage and disbelief. "Beaten just like that. No freaking way. Disappear . . . . Go to hell." Everyone (and even Bakugo) present were disturbed by Tomura's behaviour. Mina felt uncomfortable. Was this man having a nervous breakdown? It seemed that way. However, she couldn't help but feel there was something more to it. Izuku understood where it was coming from though. He knew Tomura's story, he knew what had happened to his father, and how no one helped him. All Might asked the same question but the latter screamed about how he hated him.

" **It's alright now. I'm here."**

At that exact moment, several Nomu appeared through a black liquid substance. It was similar to Kurogiri's quirk. The Nomu's began fighting against the heroes while the liquid absorbed every League member and the two students (Mina was caught by accident when she reached for Deku). As it did the devices Atrocity planted locked on and followed through flying straight past the heroes. All Might screamed out as the children were taken from him again. He was about to dash for Tomura but switched to Izuku at the last second. Like the others he disappeared also, much to his frustration.

"Oklahoma Smash," he shouted as he shook off the Nomu by twirling around at major speed.

He didn't have any time to waste. He needed to go after them. The way Izuku spoke and looked at him, it bothered him but there was no time to think about that. He promised his mother he would find him and bring him back. That was all there was to it.

 **Destroyed warehouse where the Nomu were stored.**

Everyone arrived gasping for air. That black liquid was awful, it reeked of death. All for One stood there to greet them.

"My apologies Bakugo. And to you Ms. Ashido I hadn't planned to bring you along," he addressed the two students. He then turned to his apprentice. "It appears you've failed again Tomura. But that's okay. You just need to keep trying. That's why I brought your team. And this boy, because you deemed him an important pawn. So try again. That's what I'm here to help you do." He then held out his hand to Tomura. "It's all for you."

He wasn't lying either. He genuinely did care about Tomura. Ever since he had saved him from his accident he had grown to care about him, although he was surprised at who he was related to. That didn't matter though. All for One wasn't prejudiced against anyone, whether they were related to an enemy of his, had a weak quirk, a quirk that altered their appearance, or even quirkless. He had been born in the age where quirks first appeared so he knew better than judge someone. It wasn't just Tomura he was concerned about, there was Kurogiri and Deku also. Kurogiri had faithfully and loyally served the League since his sister's suicide, All for One wasn't about to let him be captured. Then there was Deku. Despite having gifted abilities All for One couldn't help but see a little bit of his brother in him. They were alike in so many ways: both originally quirkless (Deku still), both highly intelligent, both aspired to be the kind of hero people looked up to despite whatever odds were stacked against them. Deku had also done so much for the League, so there was plenty of reason to be concerned about him.

All for One detected All Might coming at him and blocked his attack with equal strength. It caused a shockwave that sent everyone flying. Izuku, Bakugo and Mina were in awe of Sensei's strength. Izuku especially, he had heard Tomura brag about it every now and then but this was the first time he was actually seeing it.

"I knew Sensei was powerful but I didn't think he was this powerful," Izuku thought stunned. "He's definitely as strong as All Might."

Meanwhile, the two rivals began to utter insults to each other about being weak while everyone watched.

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made five years ago All for One. I'm going to take back Bakugo, Ashido and Midoriya. Then I'm going to throw you and the rest of your League into prison where they belong," All Might shouted as he charged towards Sensei.

The part in that statement about Izuku confused everyone present. Just what did All Might want with him? Did he think he had been brainwashed into joining the League? All for One, not caring about All Might's statement in the slightest, unleashed a combination of quirks from his arm that blasted the Symbol of Peace across the city, destroying several buildings in the process.

"Air propulsion, musculoskeletal coiling, four instantaneous impact quirks, and three physical strength amplification quirks. This is a fun combination, I think I'll add a few amplifier quirks to it next time," Sensei mused.

"Multiple quirks," Mina whispered. "That's not possible. No one can have that many quirks."

Izuku wasn't surprised at Mina's reaction, having more than two quirks would been abnormal in this society. It didn't kill All Might but it stalled him long enough for All for One to forcefully activate Kurogiri's (who was still unconscious) quirk so the others could escape. Tomura wasn't happy about this however, at the same time All Might had recovered and was charging towards them.

"Tomura remember, there's still plenty of time for you to grow," Sensei urged his apprentice as he faced his arch-nemesis.

At Compress' urging Tomura ordered everyone to capture Bakugo while Sensei held off All Might. Izuku offered to look after Dabi, who Compress had transformed into a marble for being unconscious, since he had absolutely no intention of helping capture Bakugo. If anything he was hoping they wouldn't succeed since he didn't want Bakugo in the League. Compress seemed to understand this so he gave Dabi to Deku without question. The League members then began trying to desperately capture Bakugo, of course he wasn't making it easy for them. Even Muscular was taking part, though only out of fear of Sensei. With everyone's attention focused elsewhere, now was as good a time as any to do it. It was time to free Mina.

"Mina," he addressed the girl next to him. "You need to run, and you need to do it now. Go left here and by the buildings where no one will see you. Then head to the city centre where there's lots of people. It'll be easier for you to escape."

"What about you?" Mina responded fearfully. "If you stay her you'll-"

"I won't betray my comrades. I owe them everything. But you need to escape, you won't get another chance like this," Deku insisted.

Realising he was right Mina did as she was told. However she called out to him just before disappearing.

"Thank you De-, Izuku, for everything really. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Whatever happens from now on I hope it works out for you. Goodbye. And good luck," she said to him. And she was gone.

Tenya, who was hiding behind a wall with his friends noticed this and felt a great wave of relief. Mina was safe. That meant they only had to rescue Bakugo now.

All Might, who had been battling Sensei rushed to help his student. Sensei pulled him back however to stop his interference.

"It seems Ms. Ashido has escaped," Sensei murmured. "No matter. She was never part of our plans."

Sensei wasn't not particularly bothered by Mina's escape. He knew very well that Deku had freed her, he figured he would. The reason he allowed Deku to keep her was because he rarely, if ever, asked for anything in the League. Also, Mina never did anything against his plans so there was no reason for her to suffer any unnecessary cruelty, especially from Atrocity. That was another reason he did it. In part it was just to piss Atrocity off, he was the one person who he hated about as much as All Might, for so many reasons.

All Might was silently happy that the girl escaped. That just left Bakugo. As he stood up again he noticed Izuku just standing at the side watching as the other villains tried to capture Bakugo. It appeared he had no desire to join, though from Inko told him about their relationship it made sense. That was a big mistake. Once he noticed his enemy distracted Sensei launched himself at him to deliver a full powered punch to All Might's face that sent the Symbol of Peace flying.

"Now don't ignore me All Might. I'm your opponent, not them," Sensei mocked. "Why do you care about Deku anyway? Last time I checked you were the one who told him he couldn't become a hero. Were you feeling guilty about it and trying to make things better?"

All Might gritted his teeth. So All for One knew about that. Of course he did. All for One had many methods of getting information. However, All Might had something he had been wanting to know for a long time now.

"Why?" All Might asked much to All for One's confusion. "Why is he with you? What did you do to get him to join your organisation?"

A few seconds after hearing what his nemesis said All for One began laughing.

"Why? You want to know why?" All for One taunted. "Alright I'll tell you. He's with us because of you, that boy you're so desperately trying to save, and most people that ever knew him."

All Might froze.

"Though Deku did tell us about his past I couldn't help but look at his memories to learn a bit more about him," All for One explained. "I must say I was surprised when I saw it was much worse than he described. The things those children, and even his teachers put him through for being quirkless, they are all worthy of being called villains themselves. Take Bakugo for example, he abused Deku quite a bit back then. In fact, the day he met you, an hour or so earlier Bakugo told him to kill himself by jumping off the roof so he could be reborn with a quirk in another life."

All for One didn't attack All Might, he wanted to see his reaction first. His eyes widened in shock and horror, much to his satisfaction. All Might on the other hand literally couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew Bakugo hadn't been a nice person when he entered UA but he never believed he could be that cruel.

"And you told him he couldn't become a hero, well, that was the last straw for him. After that he went home to say goodbye to his mother before returning to the same building he met you. Tell me All Might, just what do you think happened then?" All for One gloated.

All Might was frozen with shock. For a few seconds he couldn't even breathe.

"No," he thought horrified. "He couldn't have. I didn't mean to, I never thought he'd."

While it may not have been the best time to gloat, the sight of his mortal enemy suffering was too good to resist. As the old saying went 'Revenge is sweet', and it most certainly was in this case.

"He jumped of course, hoping to put an end to it all. Kurogiri saved him at my orders and brought him here. I, politely, asked him to join us and he accepted, albeit with some conditions," All for One continued. "Just things such as accommodation, work control, and not having to kill, well directly."

The last part of that sentence caught All Might's attention.

"What do mean directly?" he asked nervously. "And why did you want him?"

All for One grinned.

"Deku is responsible for the deaths of several heroes, though he isn't aware of it," All for One informed him. "He has pushed the League even farther than it was a year ago and he doesn't even know it. Why I wanted him is related to that. While you and the rest of this society looked down on him for being quirkless I actually noticed his talents and put them to good use. That boy is highly intelligent, he was even smart enough to realise that I wouldn't take no for an answer when I asked him to join. How no one could see that is beyond me."

All Might didn't respond. He didn't know how to. He was still trying to process everything he had just heard. Just what did Midoriya do for the League that made it so powerful? It was clear he wasn't an active field agent (he had only made two live appearances. Yet, he was indirectly responsible for the deaths of others. At the same time it did appear that he never wanted to kill anyone, nor had he intended to.

"Enough chat," All for One declared. "Let's get down to business."

All Might snapped back to reality. He decided to think about all this later. Now he needed to deal with All for One. No words were spoken, the two enemies simply charged at each other and clashed once again.

Meanwhile, Tomura and his group were having a lot of trouble trying to capture Bakugo, who was shooting explosions at anyone who came near him, especially Compress. Muscular successfully grabbed him at one point. That is until Bakugo unleashed a massive full powered explosion (similar to the one he used against Uraraka at the festival) in his face. This blinded and deafened Muscular for a minute before he tried to capture him again. Izuku just stayed on the side lines watching it all while at the same time keeping Dabi safe in his pocket.

"Not to be fussy guys but we need to rescue him now. It doesn't look like All Might's fighting at full strength since explosion boy is there," Pop announced. "And since the villains, and even their boss, haven't noticed us yet it's the perfect time to do it."

The students pondered over her words and knew she was right. The only question was how to do it? Tenya surveyed the situation very quickly. From the looks of things Bakugo wasn't too far from them. In fact if he and Pop used their quirks right they could leap up with someone and beckon him towards them. Bakugo would be able to use his quirk to propel himself towards them. However, there was only one person who he would accept help from, someone he considered an equal. Kirishima. He was someone who Bakugo held respect for

"I have an idea that might work," Tenya started drawing everyone's attention.

Tenya explained his idea quickly. Everyone, especially Kirishima, agreed with it. And so Tenya and Pop, holding Kirishima by the legs, they used their quirks to leap up into the sky.

"Bakugo," Kirishima shouted catching everyone by surprise. The latter of which even put on stunned look. "Take my hand."

Not hesitating in the slightest, Bakugo propelled himself into the air and grabbed his hand. Magne tried to use his quirk (Magnetism) to send Compress after them but Mt. Lady got up to block him before falling down again. That didn't stop Muscular though. He launched himself after the students. And he was definitely pissed with Bakugo after being blasted in the face.

"That little bastard, I'm gonna kill him," he swore.

"I don't think so," Pop retorted. Pop released herself from Kirishima. Using her whip she caught Muscular by the neck and pulled herself in to deliver a drill kick to the face. Muscular fell back to his allies.

The rest of the villains were quickly knocked out by the arrival of Gran Torino. With that, the students finally escaped, much to Tomura's fury. Izuku on the other hand was delighted that he wouldn't have to put up with Bakugo.

"Foiled by a single move," Sensei mused. "No way round it then."

It was then he forcefully activated Magne's quirk to pull Tomura and his allies through the warp gate. As an extra precaution he had set Kurogiri's quirk to send Muscular to a different area since he did not trust him.

"Wait Sensei. You can't, with that body you'll, you can't," Tomura screamed frantically. "I'm still-"

Izuku didn't know what Tomura meant but he knew he should be concerned. Was Sensei injured? Before they were dragged through the warp gate Sensei called out to them.

"Tomura. Continue the fight. Deku. Help him," Sensei said. His attention came back to All Might who was heading towards him.

 **With Atrocity**

Atrocity who had been watching the events up until now had other plans. He wasn't about to let Deku slip away from him, oh no, he was going to kill him right here and now. It was then that he activated the devices around the area.

Deku who was being sucked into the warp gate was shot from behind by a laser beam. It sent him flying away just in time for the warp gate to close. It didn't kill him, it was just a test shot. These devices were mini-pods, small flying devices that that shot laser beams at their target. Normally they were invisible but appeared when they used energy to fire. There was a special one just lying around for All for One as well, but now wasn't the time to use it.

Atrocity watched as Deku stood up, confused as to what had hit him. Atrocity sent out his six mini-pods to deal with Deku.

"You quirkless scum. You took my toy from me, and then you let it escape," he growled before switching to a more psychotic grin. "A knight rescuing the princess, my how awfully 'heroic' of you. If you want to play hero so much then fine let's play hero. You be the hero, and I'll be the villain."

It was then that Atrocity began to violently shoot lasers at Deku.

 **Back at the Warehouse**

"What the hell?" Izuku muttered bewildered as he stood up slowly. The blast hurt but not that much.

He noticed six small, thin figures flying towards him. They began shooting beams of light at him. Izuku immediately dodged them by cartwheeling to the side. Sensei and All Might stopped fighting for a moment to look at this.

"What on earth?" All for One said. "You brought mini-pods with you. Are you that desperate to capture him?"

"No, I came here on my own," All Might retorted. He then noticed the kind of damage those devices were causing. "Wait. I don't think those things are for capturing him. Look at the power of their beams."

It was true. The beams were burning the very earth around them.

"Sensei don't worry about me," Izuku shouted. "Just focus on defeating All Might. I can handle this."

"Very well, I'll leave it to you," Sensei replied.

All might however, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're just going to leave him to fend for himself," he yelled.

"I, unlike you, have faith in his abilities," All for One declared. "I know he can handle this and he will. So please, stop pretending to care about him when all you're really trying to do is correct a mistake, probably the biggest of your life, you made."

The two rivals began exchanging blows of strength with each other. They caused shockwaves but none of them were affecting Izuku, Gran Torino, or the heroes All for One defeated earlier.

"You destroyed all my comrades so you could become the magnificent Symbol of Peace. How's view from standing over a bunch of defeated bodies? Its nice right," All for One taunted.

He prepared to use the quirk combination from before. All Might was ready for it this time though. He cancelled it with a 'Detroit Smash', the impact of which forced them both back.

"I'm not going to let you fight as freely as you want. Heroes like you always have something that needs protecting," All for One stated.

"Just shut up!" All Might shouted. "That's how you always toy with others. You break them, steal from them, use them and rule them! All while you mock them from your throne."

All Might then dashed forward with immense speed. So much that his enemy couldn't react.

"I will never allow such evil to continue existing," he said as he smashed through All for One's mask, revealing the scarred, faceless man inside.

"Such beautiful words All Might. Unfortunately, I've heard them all before, from your predecessor, Nana Shimura," All for One replied weakly.

Upon hearing his masters name All Might became enraged. He tried to attack his enemy again but he was blasted by a weaker version of that quirk combination. He was caught by Gran Torino who berated him for losing his temper and reasoned that he needed to stay calm in order to win. Helicopters arrived to broadcast the entire ordeal. They even caught Izuku dodging back and forth from the mini-pods. So all of Japan was watching, all of it.

 **Kamino City Centre**

Tenya's group had successfully escaped from the area and were now watching battle on a large screen TV.

"Hey you guys," Mina shouted as she rushed towards them. Yaoyorozu immediately embraced her while the others (except Bakugo) expressed their concerns.

"It was lucky you escaped when you did," Yaoyorozu said. "Things are pretty crazy over there."

"It was Deku who freed me. While the other villains were distracted he told me where to run," Mina explained.

"Deku," Tenya said. "Was he the boy you were standing next to?" Mina nodded in confirmation.

"So that's who he is," Tenya thought. "Wait then that means."

His attention drifted back to the screen, Mina's gaze also followed. They looked just in time to see Deku's shoulder grazed by a laser beam. They didn't know why, but for some reason that got the feeling that Deku was in more danger than anyone here. Whatever those things were, they certainly didn't belong to a hero. They weren't the only ones who were staring at Deku. There were others.

Stain, who was watching via phone, quickly recognised what was really happening. They way those devices were attacking, they were aiming to kill. Which meant someone was actually trying to kill Deku. He cursed as all he could do was watch. He didn't actually want him to die. "Kid you had better not die," he snarled.

Razor had a similar reaction when she saw it on TV. However, she was more composed than Stain. "So someone's actually trying to kill him. Good luck with that. With the training he's received from me and Stain there's no way he'll die," she stated. "Also, Toshinori, stay focused on your enemy. Otherwise you'll end up dead."

Nezu, who was watching with his colleagues quickly got to a computer. He might not have been able to help All Might but he could at least stop those mini-pods from trying to kill that boy. "Alright here we go."

Inko who had been watching over at Mitsuki's (she was worried her son) had the strongest reaction. The moment she saw him on TV she felt her heart stop. Though his appearance had changed she knew her son when she saw him. "I-I-I-Izuku, my baby," she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

She stood up ready to leave but Mitsuki stopped her. "Don't go Inko," she warned. "The area is a war ground right now. Even if you did go there's no way anyone would let you near it."

"So you're saying I should do nothing. My son, my baby, is there, and what's more he's in danger. I finally know where he is, and you, you're saying I should do nothing," Inko nearly yelled.

Mitsuki remained calm and composed. "I'm not saying that at all. But the way things are now, you would just be getting in the way. You need to leave this to the pros, have faith that Izuku will survive this ordeal," she replied.

Inko gritted her teeth. She knew her friend was right. Grudgingly, she sat back down and focused on the screen. "The second this is over I'm heading down to the police station," she stated. Nothing more was said.

 **Back at the warehouse**

All Might and All for One continued to exchange fists, neither one letting up. All for One formed a whip made of light and attempted to hit All Might with it. The latter of which caught it (though it did sting) and used it to pull All for One close enough to deliver a powered kick to his gut that sent flying in the air.

"Using your feet huh, aren't punches normally your forte," All for One spat.

All Might was a puncher, not a kicker. The latter gave no response. If he wanted to beat his arch-nemesis he needed to think outside the box.

All for One decided to do the same thing. He sent a blast of fire at All Might. He then strengthened it with air to increase the power. All Might held it back with another 'Detroit Smash'. All Might then leaped into the air, only to be caught and kicked back down. All for One then unleashed the quirk combination from before, only this time he added a few more amplifier quirks. All Might tried a 'Detroit Smash' in mid-air but it only lessened the power slightly. All Might crashed on the ground taking on the full force of the attack. The impact from that attack had damaged the surrounding area but Izuku was still safe as far as he could see. All Might stood up slowly. His body was damaged from that attack, with blood running from his head and mouth. Strangely enough he hadn't reached his limit yet. All for One was in no position to brag, he was extremely exhausted. His body was in bad condition, and been ever since All Might defeated him all those years ago.

"No matter what you put me through, no matter how beaten my body is, my heart will continue burning bright as the Symbol of Peace," All Might declared.

"How wonderful. I forgot how strong your pride was. However, I wonder if it will remain that way after you hear this. You see," All for One said. "Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandson."

The second those words left his mouth All Might froze entirely. His smile vanished and was replaced by an expression of complete and utter shock. All for One laughing inside at the way his nemesis looked right now. He had gotten the reaction he was hoping for.

"I've been waiting a long time to tell you that. It's funny, isn't it? You and Nana, you both fought against me, you tried to stop me, and yet you're both responsible for giving two wonderful things. Because she abandoned her son it led to me getting Tomura. And because you shattered Deku's dream I received him," All for One jeered. "That attack on the USJ was just to get you two to meet. And you beat him into submission with a smile completely unaware. Oh and this isn't a lie, you know I wouldn't lie about something like this."

All Might said nothing. At that exact moment, he was screaming internally. This couldn't be possible. _He_ was related to Master. _Him._

"Those two, what have I done?" All Might thought horrified.

His face had changed to one of complete despair. All for One had never been as happy as he was right now. His enemy was broken, it was all he could have hoped for.

"Don't give up. All Might," came a ragged voice that belonged to woman. She was trapped beneath some debris and she was crying. "Please, save me."

 **All over Japan**

All over Japan people were cheering for All Might. Encouraging him not to give up, encouraging him to win.

"Don't give up All Might."

"You can do it."

"He'll save the day. He always does."

"All Might win the day."

Everyone believed in him.

 **With Nezu**

Nezu was hacking as fast as his paws could go. These mini-pods, they weren't easy to override. He had seen the state All Might was in but wasn't particularly worried. All Might would win, he just knew it. At the moment he needed to help that boy. So far that boy had been lucky enough to dodge all the beams fired at him (he was obviously quite athletic), but he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ugh," the boy howled in pain. He had finally been hit from behind and hit the ground. The pods then shot at him repeatedly.

"Hold on just one more," Nezu said as he finally took control. "And there we go. Now let's stop this shall we." And just like that the mini-pods deactivated and fell to the ground.

The boy who had been attacked stood up slowly. He was injured but alive which was a relief. Just then Nezu saw a video chat link with the pods. Curious as to who was behind it he connected to it. A new image appeared. One he, unfortunately, knew rather well. The image also knew him and was quite surprised to see him. Nevertheless, he switched to a malicious grin.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little mascot," Atrocity greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise," Nezu murmured. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't him.

"Ah, how I've missed you," Atrocity said.

"I can't say I feel the same way," Nezu retorted.

"Don't be like that we used to have a lot of fun together," Atrocity said. "I was sad when you ran away. So much that I slaughtered anyone in my view at the time."

Nezu said nothing. He felt sorry for the poor souls that were dead because of his escape but at the same time there was nothing he could do about it. There was something he was curious about.

"Why are you trying to kill this boy?" Nezu asked. His question made Atrocity angry.

"You mean Deku?" Atrocity spat.

Nezu raised an eyebrow. He knew all about this boy from All Might.

"That quirkless bastard took my new toy from me. Then he let it go," Atrocity raged. "He deserves to die as painfully as possible for stealing from me."

"Toy? You mean Ms. Ashido?" Nezu asked barely keeping the rage he was feeling back. The reason for Mina's kidnapping was finally revealed.

He knew exactly what sort of person Atrocity was. He had been a toy for him once. He had been experimented on by him, tortured by him. It was how he received the scar over his right eye. Knowing he was going to do that to one of his students just made him angrier.

"The pink subhuman? Yeah her," Atrocity stated. "Listen mascot as much as I'd like to catch up I have an important errand I need to run so, see ya."

And just like that the screen blinked out, and it was just Nezu and his colleagues. Nezu turned his attention back to All Might. Regardless of how angry he was at seeing Atrocity again he needed to give his friend his support.

 **Back at the warehouse**

Though All Might could not see them, he could feel the chants and hopes of the people cheering him on telling him to win. That alone gave him the strength he needed to push forward. He stood up and stared at All for One who was hovering in the air. He only had one option left, one attack that would finish this. His ultimate special move. All Might poured every ounce of power he had into his right arm and stood up.

"Never fear," he said, his voice filled with strength. "You know you're right All for One, heroes do have many things, so many people they need to protect. It's for that very reason why they can't lose."

"Use every bit of strength you have. Wounded heroes are always the most fearsome," All for One mused. He then began preparing to use his quirk combo again. "Since you're going all out it would impolite of me not to do the same."

At that moment the other heroes (Endeavour, Edgeshot, Kamui) arrived. Endeavour cancelled out All for Ones attack with his flames. Edgeshot followed up with a quick attack to his face. Kamui focused on rescuing the defeated heroes (Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca). All for One, however, having had enough of these interruptions exerted a force from his body that sent everyone (except All Might) flying. Izuku was pushed back also, but he managed to remain standing since he wasn't as close. He looked up at Sensei and say he had put an amalgamation of quirks on his right arm.

"This is it," Izuku realised. "This will be the deciding factor."

"In order to kill you I'll need thee best and most suitable quirks I have, and strike you with them," All for One declared.

The two enemies charged at each other once more in an effort to end this.

 **With Atrocity**

"Well now this is a glorious battle All for One. Truly inspirational. Unfortunately, I can't take the chance that you might win," Atrocity declared. "That's why I saved a very special mini-pod just for you."

Atrocity aimed the pod from where All for One was charging. He locked on and fired.

 **At the warehouse**

All for One felt something hot pierce through him. It was on the left side of his chest. It wasn't critical but it made him lose his focus, which was more than enough for All Might. The Symbol Peace flew full force at All for One and delivered a powerful blow to his face.

"UNITED STATES OF SMASH," All Might shouted.

The impact blasted All for One halfway across the city. When he did crash he didn't get up. It was over. All Might had won. The citizens who had been watching were cheering like crazy.

Despite his victory, All Might quickly looked to where Izuku was. He saw that the boy was lying against a pile of debris unconscious. He must have been forced back from the impact of his attack. It didn't matter though, he had found him, and that was what that mattered. Defeating All for One was an added bonus.

"I did it Inko. I kept my promise," All Might said.

 **Hi there. God that was a long chapter. There was a lot I wanted to put in it. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be an aftermath of this attack, Izuku will be questioned by the police and maybe some other stuff. Until next time. Please review.**


	21. Interview with the Police

**Disclaimer: I don't own my hero academia**

The following day, in aftermath of All Might's victory, society was in a state of chaos. News of the previous night's events was in the papers and being discussed on talk shows. It was the only thing on anyone's mind. Who could blame them really?

There some groups of people that were particularly affected by what had happened.

 **Tenya's group**

Tenya and his friends walked along silently. Since they were headed to the police, Pop thought it would be a good time to leave their group.

"Well I'm glad that went well and all guys but I really need to get going, I'd rather not get arrested thank you," Pop said. "Also I don't think you'll wanna get in any more trouble than you are now. So if the police ask, we just met by chance."

Tenya nodded and bowed to her. Those that met her at the start did the same.

"Thank you for your assistance Pop-Step, we really couldn't have succeeded without you," Tenya said.

"I agree," said Yaoyarozu. "If you hadn't come, if you hadn't been there to intervene, then we wouldn't have escaped."

Todoroki and Kirishima said nothing but had the same opinion. Bakugo and Mina just stood there wondering who this woman was.

"I'm happy things worked out, but, from now on you might want to avoid this sort of thing," Pop told them. "Otherwise you'll just end up getting into major trouble. Wait until you become pros, then you can do this sort of thing legally."

"Don't worry, we will," Tenya replied.

Pop then said her goodbyes and leaped up to the buildings where she jumped across them and disappeared from the group's sight. As Tenya's group moved along they eventually encountered the police who asked Bakugo and Mina to come with them. The pair both did but were rather silent. Though who could blame them after what they just went through.

The remaining students headed to the train station where they parted ways. They each returned home to get some much needed, and well deserved sleep.

 **Mina and Bakugo**

Mina and Bakugo were questioned by the police for over an hour. Questions about why they had been taken and the villains they encountered were asked. All of which they answered honestly, they had to.

Mina however, didn't go into too much detail about the pasts of the villains she spoke with. She felt she had no right to tell them about it. She did tell them all about her encounter with Deku. How he saved her, how he protected her, and how he freed her. She also did tell the police about what Deku did for the League, quirk analysis and scientific development, since she didn't see anything particularly dangerous about it.

Bakugo, who'd been listening remained silent. He never thought much of Deku's quirk analysis obsession, but the League of Villains certainly did. That must have meant there was more to it than he thought. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he did in their science division, but it didn't matter since no one had any information on it yet.

"Um sir, please tell me, is Deku alright?" Mina asked nervously. She had been watching him during All Might's fight and worried when he was left unconscious afterward.

"He's fine. He's currently unconscious but he's fine," the detective replied. "Some of my colleagues will be questioning him when he wakes up."

At that she felt a wave of relief that he wasn't dead. Bakugo couldn't believe how friendly she had gotten with Deku in just one day. Was there something wrong with her? It didn't matter that he helped her, he was a villain and nothing more.

"Well thanks for all the information you've given us. It's been really useful. Also we will be sending you two home with police escorts. Just as a safety precaution," the detective told them.

The pair nodded in understanding. The detective then motioned them to leave the room with him. As they followed the two students were deep in thought over Deku.

"I hope he's alright. I wonder if the police will go easy on him since he helped me. What he did wasn't too bad so he may get off easy," Mina thought hopefully. "I didn't tell them about his past or why he joined since they never asked. Even Bakugo didn't go into much detail of their relationship. I doubt he would talk about bullying him though, wouldn't be good for his record. Still though, I hope things work out for you Deku. I really do."

"Damn that bastard Deku. Who does he think he is? Acting like he's above me. That quirkless piece of shit, he's lucky that he's far away from me right now otherwise I'd kill him. Still though, could he have actually jumped? Yeah right, a year ago that guy was too spineless to even talk back to me, let alone jump off a roof. Well I suppose it doesn't really matter now. After today I'll probably never see him again," Bakugo thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Inko Midoriya**

"I want know where my son is," she yelled at the man in front of her. "That was him on TV in Kamino, I know it. I came here last night and they couldn't tell me anything because you wanted to talk to him first. Why shouldn't I be allowed to see him? I'm his mother."

Inko was currently at the police station trying to get information about her son's whereabouts. She had come the previous night only to be turned away. She hadn't even been allowed to see him. All she had been told was that he was unconscious and being treated, though they did not specify as to where.

"He's at the hospital for villains Mrs. Midoriya," came a voice from her right.

She turned to see a detective she had met several times over the year when she came to visit. One who had heard about her son's case but wasn't working on it due to preoccupation with a variety of other cases.

"Detective Yagami," Inko murmured. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you must understand. Your son, he is a villain, or at least associated with them. We heard it from one of the two villains captured at the camp. The statements from the two captured students also confirm it. Therefore we need to question him about what he did for the League," Yagami explained.

Inko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her son, a villain. It wasn't possible. Izuku had always wanted to become a hero, so why would he suddenly just decide to become the opposite. It made no sense.

"If you want to know the whole story then I suggest you listen quietly on the way there," Yagami stated. "Though please know that we still need to question him first before you two can reunite."

Inko stayed silent. This man, was he saying what she thinks he's saying? The latter seemed to be able to tell what was going through her head.

"I will take you to the hospital, however, you will not be allowed to see him until we have gotten what we need," Yagami told her. "Now let's go."

He turned and started walking towards the door. Inko quickly followed. There was no way she was going to miss this opportunity.

"I'll be there soon Izuku, I promise," she swore.

 **The League of Villains: Tomura's group**

Things had not been going so well with Tomura. His master had been defeated (thanks to a cheap shot) and was gone, his group had lost Deku, Dabi (who was still in Deku's possession) and Muscular (who Sensei had intentionally sent away). He had no idea where they were, though Kurogiri said it was a secret facility Sensei owned, one only he and Kurogiri had the coordinates of. That aside, there was something else on his mind.

"Just how the hell did they find?" Tomura wondered. "Even if Moonfish and Mustard gave statements about the bar there's no way they could've known which bar exactly we were occupying. They only saw it because Kurogiri granted them entrance."

"Maybe someone else told them," Magne suggested.

"He's got a point," Compress butted in. "Sensei was an important figure. It wouldn't be wrong to think he had enemies inside the League."

Tomura stopped moving and started thinking. Compress had a point. Also, even if the police had taken their captured teammates (well just Mustard) statements there's no way they could have found them that quickly. That just left one option, someone ratted them out. Someone had those mini-pods planted, just waiting to strike when the time was right. What's more they hadn't just been aiming for Sensei, they had been trying to kill Deku. The most powerful figure in the League and its only quirkless member. There was only one individual who hated them both, who would be daring enough to do something like this.

"Atrocity," Tomura snarled. "That son of a bitch, he ratted us out to the police."

The others looked at him concerned.

"You sure?" Spinner asked much to Tomura's irritation.

"Definitely, he always despised master for being more powerful and having more influence than him. He despised Deku because he was quirkless, even more when he took his new toy from him," Tomura explained.

Toga and Twice remained silent. They knew exactly what Atrocity was going to do to Mina until Deku intervened. If anything they were happy when she escaped. She was different than most people, and they liked her for it.

"Then it wouldn't be wrong to assume that Viper is working with him," Tomura continued. "How else could he have gotten hold of the Nomu that tried to kill Deku in Hosu?"

"That may be true, but I doubt that she would be doing it willingly," Kurogiri interjected. "She hates the man with all her soul."

No one said anything for a minute.

"Kurogiri, you have a USB stick with all the work Deku did for the League don't you?" Tomura asked.

The black mist villain nodded in confirmation. "He gave it to me in case of an emergency."

"Good because by now the police have already raided his apartment and found his notebooks, though I can't say the same for his lab," Tomura replied. "We need to make do with what we have."

Though he didn't like it they were on their own now. They would need to do whatever they could to survive.

 **Atrocity**

Atrocity was excited. So far everything was going according to plan. Step 1 was defeating All for One (and also killing Deku which failed), incapacitate him in a way he wouldn't be able to fight back. Step 2 involved breaking into Tartarus (special prison for criminals who the death penalty isn't enough) where All for One would most likely be sent given his past deeds. Fortunately for him, Atrocity already had his route in there. It was there he would commence Step 3, which was what he was looking forward to most. He also had a side job or two to do, one of which he was about to do now.

"Queen Bee I have a mission for you," Atrocity announced to Kuin who was sitting on a couch.

The girl looked up at him surprised. He then placed a large case in front of her and opened it to reveal a series of blue liquids. Before he could speak again she seemed to know exactly what he wanted her to do.

"Let me guess. You want me to go to the villain hospital where Deku is, inject a bunch of beat up villains with what I'm guessing is a new version of trigger so they can go on a full rampage which in reality is a distraction so you can kill Deku with something better," she exclaimed.

"How the fuck did you know?" Atrocity responded stunned. "Your quirk lets you control bees, not look into the future."

"Because I know you. You've never been the type to just do things quietly. Well sometimes you do, but most of the time you like to cause a bit of destruction and chaos because it's more fun. If it means anything I don't know how you intend to kill him, you always did like to surprise people," Kuin explained. "Also I had one of my babies follow Deku in just case you wanted to know. Tracking is a speciality of mine, how else do you think Shigaraki found the UA Training Camp."

Atrocity said nothing. This girl nailed all the right points. About him and herself. She didn't know everything though.

"Mostly right. This is kind of a new version of trigger. You remember the enhancement drug some of our members have been using," he said.

"The one used for Nomu, the one that provides a boost in quirk usage and physical stats?" Kuin asked. "Yeah I know it. Haven't tried it myself but I know it. What's that go to do with Tri-"

She froze suddenly.

"Wait, you don't mean."

"Yes. It's exactly what you're thinking. Trigger and Achilles are powerful enough their own but join them together and what do you get, a recipe for disaster," Atrocity boasted.

Kuin frowned at the name he used for the enhancement drug.

"Achilles? As in the Greek hero?" she asked intrigued by the name.

"Achilles was a hero who possessed immense strength and invulnerability but had that nasty little weakness in his heel. It perfectly describes the drug don't you think? The user is provided with great strength and boost in all areas, however, its weakness is that it won't last as long as before and the after effects will be even worse than before," Atrocity explained. "As to why I chose to name it, well, enhancement drug just sounds stupid in my opinion. It also makes me feel like it belongs to me even more."

Kuin didn't argue, not that she had any reason to, or even care for that matter. There was something she needed to clarify first.

"Fine. Call it what you want but let's get one thing straight. If, huge if, Deku doesn't die this time don't go blaming me. I'm just providing a distraction that's all," she stated.

"Sure thing. Oh and don't worry about my method to kill Deku, another one of my henchmen will be taking care of that," he replied.

With that Kuin got up, took the case and left. Atrocity followed shortly after. He was all too eager to finish what he started. Soon, very soon, the League would be all his. All for One and Deku would be dead and Tomura's group would be following them soon.

It was all too perfect.

 **All Might**

All Might was currently in UA's medical room recovering from his battle with All for One. The reason he was here instead of a hospital was because he didn't want others to see his true form. That and there were very few people who knew about the nature of his quirk, Recovery Girl being one of them. In the room right next to his were Naomasa and his old mentor Gran Torino. They had just been discussing the possibility of Shigaraki being Shimura's grandson. They knew Nana gave her son up after her husband's death but told them to never get in contact with her family, even if something happened to her. All Might wanted to find him but Gran Torino said he would handle it since Toshinori no longer saw him as a villain. Regardless of the man's lineage, at the end of the day he was a criminal. Then came the topic of Izuku.

"Say what you want about Shigaraki but I definitely need to do something about Young Midoriya," All Might said. "Speaking of which how is he?"

"Currently he's being treated at the villain hospital. He's currently unconscious. He suffered some burns from those pods and has a few bruises but otherwise he's okay," Naomasa explained.

All Might was relieved to hear that.

"Look Toshinori I get that you feel guilty about what happened to this boy, but, he's still a villain. You can't treat him differently because he's a kid or because of something you said," Gran Torino told him.

"I know but, I want to help him. I feel like I need to help him. He isn't as bad as you might think Sensei. During his time as a villain there have been moments when he did help others, most notably the students," All Might replied much to Gran Torino's surprise. "He saved Uraraka when she was about to be raped, he put Iida back the right path when sought revenge against the Hero-Killer, and I don't know how or why but he saved Ashido from something when she was held captive."

Gran Torino was stunned at what he was hearing. This kid, he wasn't so much a villain but certainly wasn't a hero. Naomasa chose that moment to speak.

"If you are wondering about what happened to Ms. Ashido I can tell you. We finished interviewing her and Bakugo an hour ago. She had quite a bit to say," Naomasa said.

And so he explained everything Mina went through during her time with the League. Why she was captured, how Izuku saved her, the time she spent with him and the other villains, the things Izuku did for the League.

All Might became furious when he heard why Mina was kidnapped. He too had heard of Atrocity and knew exactly what kind of person he was, what did to people. Knowing he was planning to do that to Mina made his blood boil. He was surprised at All for One's intervention when Izuku saved Mina. If he let Izuku have Mina then he really must have held him in high regard. When it came to the part about what Izuku did for the League All Might was quite surprised. He didn't know how but this was what made the League so powerful, or at least put them in a much better situation than they were.

"All right he's said his piece now you say yours, what did All for One tell you about Deku?" Gran Torino asked. "Since you were so desperate to find this kid you must've asked him."

All Might silently scowled. His mentor knew him all too well. Even if he tried to lie it wouldn't work. He knew he needed to tell them the truth.

"This is what All for One told me when I asked him about why Izuku was in the League," he started.

All Might explained his entire conversation with All for One regarding Izuku. He told them about his past, how he joined the League, the conditions he set for joining it, and what had happened because he had joined it.

"So the kid is responsible for the deaths of heroes, and he doesn't even know it?" Gran Torino asked.

"I don't think he ever meant for anyone to die. Izuku isn't a killer, he's made that abundantly clear," All Might reasoned.

"Then he's indirectly responsible," Gran Torino countered. "Still though I wonder how his duties caused all this."

"I can explain that," Naomasa intervened. "We found where he was living and raided it. There were some defences but we got past them. What we found were a bunch of notebooks with details on the quirks of many pros and students from the Sports Festival. We've read through them and I must say, Izuku's quirk analysis abilities aren't something to be looked down on. They contained information about weaknesses, strengths and ways to improve quirk usage. We couldn't find anything about science experiments in the room so I'm unable tell you anything about them."

All Might didn't respond. When he thought about it he could see how those sort of things would enable the League to become stronger. The quirk analysis part definitely explained how Izuku was responsible for the deaths of others. As for the science experiments, he had a feeling they were much worse.

"What he's done for the League aside there's something else we need to discuss. Those mini-pods that attacked him. They weren't ours, and the certainly weren't All for One's," Naomasa stated. The two heroes knew what was coming next. "The kind damage they caused, and the way they attacking. Someone was trying to kill Izuku."

"You're not wrong but who? It had to be someone within the League who knew where that warehouse was," Gran Torino said. "Also why? From the sound of things he hasn't done anything major to make any enemies."

"We don't know," Naomasa replied. "However, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. There was that Nomu in Hosu Izuku fought against. Iida clearly stated Izuku was its target."

"You think the one who tried to kill him before was behind the Nomu after Izuku?" All Might asked.

"It does seem reasonable. Not everyone in the League may have liked Izuku. All for One it seems holds Izuku in high regard, and if he were harmed it would been met with serious consequences. Therefore, if he died because a Nomu went out of control it would just look like an accident to most," Naomasa explained. "I may be reading into it a little too much though."

All Might said nothing. As crazy as it sounded, it did certainly explain a lot.

"I gotta go now and check on Izuku. See if he's awake for questioning. My partner Reo won't be happy if I'm late. Goodbye," Naomasa said as he got up to leave the room.

All Might and Gran Torino were on their own then. The only speaking that was done was Torino berating him for his reckless behaviour.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Dream Flashback**

 **Izuku and Razor**

 _Izuku was lying on the mat sweating profusely while Razor stood over him._

" _Not bad you little shit, you nearly had me that time," Razor complimented. "But you need to be faster than that, otherwise you'll end up dead."_

 _Izuku didn't answer back. He was too busy panting and trying to get his breath back._

 _Despite his state Razor couldn't help but admire his progress. Izuku was advancing so quickly that it surprised her._

" _Alright that's enough for today. Go home and rest. You're improving I'll give you that much, but you've still got a long way to go," Razor said as she walked towards the exit. "Who knows, maybe you'll achieve a state of awakening one day. Though it will be a long time before that can happen."_

 _Izuku never got the chance to ask her what she meant by that._

 **At the villain hospital**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a minute before turning his head to examine the area around him. Currently he was lying on a bed in what looked to be some sort of hospital surrounded by some sheets. He tried to sit up he discovered that he was handcuffed on both sides. What surprised him was he was still wearing his clothes from before, well the lower half anyway. He thought his clothes would be replaced with new ones. This, however, made realise he had bandages wrapped around his body. Considering the damage he took from those flying mini-pods and impact that knocked him out when he smashed into the wall it wasn't surprising. Speaking of damage, Izuku moved his body slightly only to feel no pain which was surprising. Whoever treated him must have been a skilled doctor or had a really powerful healing quirk.

"If I'm in a hospital that means I was captured," Izuku groaned.

That was the only explanation he could think of, the only one that made sense. However, that meant Sensei had been captured also. After those mini-pods ceased attacking him he noticed another shooting straight through Sensei while All Might delivered an immensely powerful final blow to him. At the realization of this his stomach churned.

"If Sensei's been captured then that means Razor's gone also. She only remained with the League as long as Sensei was around. Which means she'll be heading back to BUTLER now," he thought sadly. "That means I may never see her again."

In the time he had known her, Izuku had grown to respect, appreciate and like Razor. She was his teacher. She made him a stronger man. And now she was gone. It was one of the saddest moments for him.

That said, he wondered about Tomura, Kurogiri and the others. Were they safe? Or had they been captured as well? He had witnessed them get transported away so they must have been okay, right? However, given that they didn't know his location he couldn't count on them to come and save him. He was on his own.

"Who was trying to kill me back there?" he wondered. "I haven't interacted with enough people in the League to have made any enemies, except maybe Muscular. Still though, it had to have been someone in the League who knew exactly where that warehouse was. Maybe it was the man people refer to as Atrocity, Razor said he despised Sensei because he was more powerful than him. She also said he possesses an extreme version of society's usual view of the quirkless. Still too soon to be sure though."

There was one question that was weighing heavily on his mind.

"How did All Might know who I was?" he thought.

They had only ever met twice, the second of which he didn't even know it was him. What's more just what did he want with him? The Symbol of Peace had clearly been looking for him, he wanted to talk with him about something. But why? Did he feel guilty about what he said to him on that rooftop a year ago? Well it was a bit late for that. He had already chosen his path in life and there was no turning back. He couldn't just switch sides just like that, it wasn't that simple. If anything he should thank him. If All Might had never said those things to him then he never would become stronger, he would still be weak little Izuku trying to achieve something that wasn't possible. Even if he had entered UA he never would've become a hero. It had taken him a long time to realize, but, a quirkless hero is something society would never allow. They were too prejudiced to allow it.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of two men. One wore a brown coat and hat that covered his dark hair. The other wore a black coat and hat that covered his blonde hair.

"Izuku Midoriya," the dark haired man greeted. "I am Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, and this is my partner Reo Yagami. We came to ask you a couple of questions."

"And what if I refuse to answer?" Izuku asked back.

"That's your choice. However, you should know we have some people in the force who get the truth out of you in a more forceful manner," Reo informed him. "So unless you want to end up in a worse situation than you are now I suggest you cooperate."

"Go on then, I dare you," Izuku challenged. "Whatever torture you plan to put me through I can take. So do your absolute worst."

He wasn't scared of what they would do to him. He had been trained well enough that he wouldn't break under torture, well, for a long time anyway. Reo was slightly taken back at Izuku's boldness. That threat normally worked. This boy, whatever he had been through, it had hardened him.

"Yagami that's enough. Threatening him isn't going to get anywhere," Naomasa interjected. "You really want to do that when you brought his mother here."

Izuku felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, by a Nomu filled with enhancement drug. His mother, was here, now of all times.

"No I'm not ready for this," he thought.

It wasn't as though he didn't want to see her, he really did. He just wasn't sure if he wanted her to see him, this him. He was a villain, he wasn't the sweet, innocent child she had raised all on her own anymore. He was a villain, a criminal, nothing more. How could she look at him after what he did?

"We'll be sending her into see you after we're done questioning you," Reo said having noticed Izuku's reaction. "Or we could call her in now and listen in while we question you. So tell us kid, are you still going to remain silent?"

There was a silence for a minute before Izuku spoke again.

"I'll answer what I want and only what I'm able to," he responded.

He wouldn't reveal any sensitive information, not that there was much anyway.

Reo and Naomasa nodded. Naomasa started asking him questions.

"How did you join the League?"

"They sought me out after finding one of my notebooks on quirk analysis. They saved me when I tried to commit suicide."

The detectives flinched at that piece of knowledge. Reo hadn't expected that kind of response. Naomasa on the other hand was more concerned.

"And why would you try to do that?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. My entire life I was bullied for being quirkless, both by my classmates and my teachers. Everyone mocked me, hurt me, and humiliated me because of what I was, especially when I wanted to be a hero. Then one day, after several encounters with different people, I had had enough. So, at the advice of someone else, I jumped, hoping to put an end to it all."

Izuku had answered this question rather angrily. This was a rather sensitive topic for him, but if the police wanted the truth they may as well know how screwed up his life was before. Reo was stunned. Naomasa was concerned, everything Izuku said matched up with what All Might him. Sensing how uncomfortable the situation was Reo changed the topic.

"We know about your conditions, however, why did you choose to leave your home?"

"It was to keep my mother safe. I didn't want to lie to her or risk her finding out. She's many things but stupid is not one of them. Eventually she would've gotten suspicious, and when that would happen, well, I think you can guess."

The detectives nodded in understanding. That was as good a reason as any.

"We know you did quirk analysis and science experiments for the League. Did you do anything else? Also, what sort of experiments did you do for the League?"

"Nothing else really. I wasn't a field agent, though I did learn self-defence. As for the science experiments, I'm not gonna tell you anything. Say or do what you want to me but I won't say a word about it. Oh, and before you ask, I didn't work on the Nomu at any stage. The first time I saw one of them was the day of the USJ Incident. I had no prior knowledge of them. I don't even know how they're made."

"Why were you at the USJ then?"

"To get revenge. Katsuki Bakugo was my primary tormentor for most of my life and this was a good chance to get payback. I fought with him. I defeated him. After that I returned to Kurogiri and Shigaraki and convinced to retreat since we were at a disadvantage."

The detectives went silent. Naomasa remembered Inko's statement about Bakugo bullying Izuku, it made sense that he would hold a grudge against him. Reo was starting to feel sympathy for the kid. Throughout the entire interrogation his quirk, 'Lie Detector', had been active, thus allowing him to verify every Midoriya said. Izuku had phrased his answer carefully since he did not want them to be led to Razor.

"Did you go near UA and its students again after this?"

"I went to the Sports Festival to analyse their quirks on All for One's orders but that's it. Interactions I had with them afterward were all indirect and by chance."

"What were these times?"

"First was Iida at Hosu when he was on his internship where we fought against the Nomu. Second was Uraraka at the shopping mall in the Kiyashi Ward, we spoke briefly but didn't talk about anything major. Third time was the whole kidnapping scenario involving Mina and Bakugo. I had no knowledge that Bakugo was a target, if I had I would've argued against it since I really do hate him. Mina I just happened stumble upon by accident. The majority of the League didn't even know she was there."

While they didn't know about his meeting with Uraraka the mention of Hosu caught their attention.

"Tell us about Stain. He wasn't at your hideout. And from what we gathered from the two individuals we captured, well Mustard mostly, he hasn't been seen with your group. From whom does he take orders from?"

Izuku frowned at the new information. So Mustard and Moonfish had been captured during the mission. That explained why he hadn't seen them at the hideout. As for Stain, there was no information he had that would hurt him.

"Stain takes orders from himself since he isn't a member of the League, he never was. As for where he is, I don't know. I haven't seen him since Hosu."

The detectives were surprised at this information. They thought Stain was a member of the League the whole time.

"Why were you with him in Hosu then?"

"It was a sort of internship set up by a friend of his who worked for the League but no longer does. It was sort of a break from the League for me, and good chance to hone my fighting skills. He even put on his crusade for the week for it. There was absolutely no killing."

"Who arranged the meeting?"

"I won't say. You don't need to worry about that person though. Since you captured Sensei they no longer work for the League."

Despite knowing that he was telling the truth Reo couldn't help but feel frustrated. They weren't receiving any useful information.

"Where is Shigaraki now?" Reo demanded. "Where did All for One send him and his team?"

"No clue," Izuku replied rather bluntly.

"Then tell us the location of the League's other bases, they must be at one of them then," Reo continued. He was getting impatient now.

Izuku stared blankly at him.

"Unfortunately I don't know of any other bases since I was never told about them. I wasn't told a lot of things, only what I needed to hear. I had two jobs to do and nothing more, so just why would they tell me confidential information when it wasn't necessary for me to know it?" Izuku asked. "Ask as many questions as you want but I don't have any sensitive information that could hurt the League, I don't have anything that would let you get one up on them. I never pried into their secrets because it would just get me into trouble. As for what they do with my work, I only know that they use it to fight against heroes."

That wasn't a lie. As far as he was aware that was all the League did with his work. They never informed him otherwise.

"Then just why did you join at first offer if you didn't know that much about them?" Reo snapped.

He was really annoyed now. Naomasa was also annoyed at the lack of information Izuku possessed. They thought he was more important than that.

"All for One is why," Izuku retorted catching both the detectives off guard. "I don't normally judge at first glance but the moment I met him I knew, he wasn't the type to take no for an answer. Do you understand? Even if I said no I would've ended up joining the League anyway."

The detectives went silent. There was nothing else to ask Izuku. They stood up and prepared to leave.

"Thank you for that Midoriya, it was very helpful," Naomasa said.

"I doubt it," Izuku scoffed.

Once the detectives were outside and had put a bit of distance between them and the room they began to talk.

"Did you use your quirk in there?" Naomasa asked his partner.

"The entire time," Reo responded in an annoyed tone. "Everything that kid said in there was the truth. Everything."

Naomasa didn't reply. He knew "everything" meant everything, including his childhood, the limit to the knowledge he possessed about the League and about being willing to go through torture to prevent himself from talking about his experiments. What's more it only contributed to All for One's statement about Izuku's past.

"So what now?" Reo asked. "We can't just let him go home with his mother, and we don't know if the League will either try to kill him or get him back. What's more, even if he never intended for it to happen he is responsible for the deaths of several heroes."

"I don't know," Naomasa replied. "Despite all that he has suffered a lot himself, most of which was unjust."

"I know. Believe me I know," Reo said solemnly. He thought back to Laura Shisa and her brother. "I've met people like him before."

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"There is one thing we need to do. And you brought it here," Naomasa said.

"I know," Reo replied. "I know."

 **A few minutes later**

Izuku was looking outside the window from a distance. The wind was blowing the blinds back slightly and the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day outside. He was so immersed in what he saw he didn't notice someone coming into the room.

"I-Izuku," a familiar female voice called.

Izuku froze. He felt as though his heart had stopped. The biggest reason he left was now here speaking to him. He was too shocked to respond.

"Izuku," the voice, his mother's voice called again.

He turned slowly to gaze at her. Though he had watched her from a distance seeing her up close was a completely different thing. She had lost weight, a lot of weight. She looked completely like she did ten years. Her face, her face was a mixture of things. She was smiling happily, but at the same time sadly. There were tears streaming down her face.

"Izuku," she said again this time arching towards him before breaking into a run.

She embraced him and began crying loudly into his shoulder.

"Oh Izuku," Inko sobbed loudly. "Oh Izuku my baby. It's you, it's really you. You don't know how much I've missed you."

He liked the embrace more than he admitted. That was the worst part. He was happy with her there. He wanted her there, near him. He needed her there. He had wanted this for so long, his heart longed for it, and now here it was. His mother, the one person in this world he loved more than anything. Before he even realised it, Izuku had started crying also.

"Hi Mom," he said softly. "I've missed you too."

 **Not too far from the villain hospital**

Kuin was near the hospital now. In alleyway she took opened the case and had her bees take some of the 'Achilles' drug.

"All right my babies go wreak havoc," she ordered.

The bees spread out with the drug and advanced towards the hospital.

"Well this should be interesting," Kuin mused.

Meanwhile, Atrocity's henchman activated the device. Upon activation it didn't move immediately, it would wait until the chaos started before acting.

At that moment, nobody knew nor could have guessed. A fierce battle was about to take place at the villain hospital.

 **Hi there. Well what did you think of that? Sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with study. After this I won't be able to update for a while so sorry. Oh and I've decided to go back and give the chapters names as well ones for future chapters I do. Please review.**


	22. Showdown at the the villain hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **All for One**

All for One sat strapped to a chair in his prison cell in Tartarus. He was also currently on life support since his battle with All Might left him in that state. His living conditions were . . . . . less than ideal. If he moved even a little the guns in his cell would lock on instantly, even if all he did was scratch his back. They monitored his every movement, brain wave and vital sign. If you so much as you used your quirk, well, the rest was gibberish. This prison was appropriately named. Tartarus, in Greek mythology, was Hell, where the wicked ended up to be punished for their sins. It was mainly for criminals for whom the death penalty wasn't enough. All for One had more pressing issues on his mind, being captured wasn't one, he didn't even care about that.

"Deku, are you alright? Are you still alive even?" he wondered.

He knew Tomura and his group were safe. However, Izuku was the one he more concerned about right now. Someone had been trying to kill him during his battle with All Might. But who? Atrocity was his biggest bet since he absolutely loathed Izuku for being quirkless, and because he had taken his new 'toy'. He had tried to kill him before, there was no reason he wouldn't try it again. Also, that cheap shot that defeated him, that meant someone wanted him dead too, or at least captured and left to rot in prison. Atrocity was the only one daring enough to try something like that. It surprised All for One that Atrocity was intelligent enough to come up with a plan like that. He was always the sort of individual who tortured and killed anything he wanted for amusement and without thought, it was rare for him to ever think things through first and in a quiet fashion no less.

"Deku doesn't possess any sensitive information so he'll be of no use to the police. I made sure of that," he thought. "There are his experiments sure but he won't give them up, not without a fight."

While he trust and care about Izuku he kept many secrets from him. Though this was to protect him from unwanted sources. Even though he had thought about it before, Izuku really did remind him of his brother, in so many ways.

All for One chuckled. Thinking about his brother now of all times was kind of ironic.

"Well I've been beaten," All for One muttered sadly. "After decades of battles I've finally been defeated, just like you wanted. I hope you're happy up there. Knowing that your plan finally succeeded."

Though he tried to avoid it All for One did think about his younger brother every now and then. Why he avoided it? It was one of the very few things that could make him sad.

His brother was the very first holder of One for All, bestowed upon by himself. He gave it to him because at the time he didn't possess a quirk, he also wasn't physically strong. All for One had wanted him to be at his side when he took over society, which was in a state of chaos at time since quirks had just emerged. There was discrimination and crime, a lot it. Controlling society would've stopped it. His brother however thought that what he was doing was wrong and turned against him. Despite his pleas, his brother stood against him and they fought many times, all of which there was no clear victor. Eventually his brother somehow passed on his quirk to a successor to defeat him, which repeated for several generations. Sometime after this his brother passed away, an event which devastated him. Regardless of what had transpired between them he was still his brother and All for One loved deeply and still did to this day. Ever since they were children it had just been the two of them since their parents were hardly been around. It was mainly him who looked after his brother, heck he practically raised him. His brother was the primary reason that he fought against every user of One for All, even that infuriating All Might. That quirk was all he had left of him, all that remained of his spirit. He was always a spirited one, always trying to do the right thing. In that sense he was very much like Izuku, though Izuku was a much colder person (for good reason) than him.

His brother aside All Might was another issue. It seemed his allotted time to use One for All was gradually being restored since his battle with Nomu. While this was annoying he wasn't the least bit surprised. Viper had explained this to him years ago before 'that battle'. The toxin he had used on All Might would restrict One for All's time for three hours a day. The time could not be increased, but it could be decreased. However, if this did happen it would build back up again to what it was before, though at a rather slow pace.

All for One's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell door opening. He heard someone enter and come near him but he couldn't see them. Five years ago when he was defeated by All Might he lost his sight. He was able to make out his surroundings utilising his other senses. He also used an infrared quirk to detect certain individuals. It wasn't easy but he had managed to adapt and live with it. Well more like survive given his condition.

The figure stopped directly in front of him. All for One didn't react. He waited until the figure spoke.

"My how the mighty have fallen," a voice gloated. "You look so pathetic in this state."

The moment he heard that voice All for One felt a chill run down his spine. This was the last person he wanted to be near right now.

"Atrocity," he growled. "So you've come."

"Indeed," Atrocity chuckled. "We don't have a lot of time though so I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

 **Villain Hospital at the exact same time**

Naomasa and Reo were outside Izuku's hospital room listening in on him and Inko. So far all they had heard was Inko crying and sobbing from being reunited with her missing son again.

After about a minute Inko released her son from the embrace and just stared at him, tears still streaming down her face. Izuku returned her stare, still crying at seeing her again.

"You look different," she sniffled. "Did you dye your hair? You definitely cut it."

"Yeah. I did it to make myself less recognisable," Izuku responded. "You look different as well. You've lost weight."

Inko stared down at the floor.

"I was out looking for you, my eating habits became disrupted and well, this is the result," she explained.

"I know. I sometimes saw you," he said.

Inko's face shot up immediately. She hadn't expected her son to have seen her out. That meant he was a lot closer than she thought. She still couldn't imagine why he would stay away from her.

"T-Then why didn't yo-" Inko started before Izuku cut her off.

"The same reason I left," he said.

He knew she was going to ask these questions, he still wasn't ready though. He didn't know or understand why but he wasn't sure about telling his mother about everything he went through. She wasn't like the other people he had told so far. He knew her, he knew exactly how she would react if she learned the truth.

"Why?" Inko asked in a low voice that sounded almost like a whisper. "Why did you leave? What were you planning to do that night? Why were you with villains?"

Izuku remained silent. He couldn't even look at her face.

"Izuku please," Inko begged softly, tears falling again down their face. "I deserve to know."

He knew she was right and he hated it. Part of him wanted to tell her but another part of him was too scared to.

" _Did you ever report what was going on or even go to someone for help? Like your mother."_

Razor's words echoed in his mind. When he thought about it he never told his mother just what he was going through, even though he should have. She deserved the truth, all of it. At the same time, he silently loathed Razor for being right.

"It's complicated," he said softly.

Inko wasn't fazed however and said "Tell me."

"Well it's like this," Izuku started.

He stopped when he heard a loud noise beneath him that made the ground shake. He heard another sound just like it further away, there was rumbling also.

"What on earth?" Inko said in a bewildered tone.

The detectives came rushing back in to see that things were alright (and to make sure Izuku hadn't tried anything). Izuku heard a buzzing sound and looked to see a bee headed towards a patient across from him. That's when he saw it, a small injection needle with blue liquid on its stinger. Izuku instantly knew what it was, he would recognise it anywhere. He created it after all.

"Forced quirk activation isn't something it could do before, but then again S1 could have made a few changes to it," Izuku thought horrified.

Everyone noticed where Izuku was looking. How pale his face had turned. As they turned to look they saw a patient being stung by a bee. Izuku knew otherwise.

"MOM RUN," Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs.

It was the first time Izuku had ever yelled at his mother, something which shocked her. The detectives had a different reaction. Reo attempted to take Inko away while Naomasa moved quickly towards Izuku. It was too late though. The bee injected its prey with the enhancement drug and a reaction took place. The villain started squirming a few seconds until his quirk activated. Shadows started to shoot out from several parts of his body, namely his hands, feet, eyes and mouth. With the drugs help it was quite powerful as it easily destroyed the objects in the room by either crushing, slicing or throwing them. It even slashed several patients, damaging them further.

Reo dived out of the room with Inko who screamed for her son. As Naomasa tried to undo the handcuffs Izuku saw of those shadow beams head straight towards them. Instinctively, he used his strength to flip the bed sideways while dragging Naomasa down with him. Fortunately the chain connecting the left handcuff to his bed was cut off so he could move more freely now. Naomasa wasted no time in undoing the other handcuff so that Izuku's other hand was free. Quickly he dragged him up and they ran out of the room to Reo and Inko while the villain continued to rampage.

"Izuku are you alright?" Inko asked her son concerned.

"I'm fine really. Believe me I've been through much worse," he replied.

As curious as she was about that statement Inko knew they had bigger problems to deal with.

"Ok start talking kid. What the hell was that thing?" Reo demanded. "And I don't mean the bee I mean the stuff it was carrying."

"Yagami this isn't the right time to be discussing this. We need to move," Naomasa informed his partner.

Before Reo could retort the villain came out of the room with shadows still emerging from his body and destroying everything in sight. The villain had no control over what he was doing. The detectives grabbed the pair and prepared to run and take them to safety. Izuku had a different reaction. He shook off Naomasa and charged at the villain.

"Izuku," Inko screamed.

"Are you insane boy? That guy will kill you," Reo admonished.

Izuku ignored them both. He had left to protect his mother, yet here she was in danger now. He would be damned if she was injured or killed now, especially when he had the means to protect her.

The villain sent swarms of shadows at Izuku, however, he was much faster so he dodged them with relative ease. Whoever treated his wounds did a seriously good job because he felt no pain from moving. When he got in close enough the villain shot shadows straight at him. Izuku was quicker. He jumped up and delivered a spin kick to the villains head on his right side. The kick was so powerful that it sent the villain crashing into the wall, stunning him briefly. Not giving him any chance to recover Izuku lunged at the villain, putting all his strength into his right hand, he delivered a punch to the villains head. The impact caused the villain's head to hit off the wall. He slumped to the ground with the shadows ceasing to come out from his body. It was clear he was down for the count.

Izuku turned to see the stunned expressions of the people behind him. Naomasa wasn't that surprised since he knew from Iida and Bakugo that Izuku possessed proficient fighting skills. Reo was shocked at how easily Izuku had taken down that villain, being quirkless certainly didn't make him weak. Inko was the most surprised. Her son just attacked a person straight on and beat him with relative ease. Also, that serious look in his eyes, it was obvious he wasn't the same boy she knew from a year ago. The boy she knew from a year ago wasn't violent, wasn't this serious, he was shy, quiet and gentle. Izuku wasn't the least bit perturbed by their reactions. He had expected this from his mother, after all, he had changed since the last time she saw him. There was no time for that however.

"We need to move," he said as he walked towards the group of people.

Taking his mother's hand Izuku started moving in the opposite direction they were facing. The detectives quickly followed.

 **Atrocity's Device**

The chaos had begun. It was a distraction. It was what it needed. It was its trigger.

As soon as explosions occurred the device activated.

It stretched out its body, not that it could feel it. It was not human after all.

With the ongoing destruction of the hospital it snuck it through a destroyed window.

It knew where its target was. Such information had been given to it beforehand.

As it moved through the hospital it stopped. The target had been located. It was walking with three figures, not that they mattered.

The device had been given specific orders to kill its target and anything standing in its way.

Sighting its target it moved to eliminate him.

 **Tartarus Prison**

While All for One was annoyed that Atrocity had come he still had some questions he needed answered.

"Why have you come here? I'm in a powerless state I can't recover from. I seriously doubt that you would come here just kill me," he asked the man in front of him. "You want something and I want to know what it is."

Atrocity chuckled.

"Why yes you're right. I was going to tell you after I had done it but I can't hold it in any longer," Atrocity exclaimed. "You see All for One . . . . . I hate you. I really do. I've always hated how you had so much more power than me, both quirks and influence. I hate those under your chain of command, especially that brat Tomura. Worst of all, I hate how you brought a quirkless piece of filth into the League, how you praised it, how you favoured it, and how you defended it, especially when it took my new toy. I hate all of it."

"Get to the point already," All for One demanded. What he was hearing wasn't anything new to him.

Atrocity grinned. "What I'm saying is I want it all. I want everything that's yours, including your quirks. And I want to destroy whatever's yours I don't like. For example, that quirkless shit Deku. I want him to die a slow and brutal death."

As All for One processed all this there was one thing he did not understand. Atrocity wanted his quirks. Whatever he meant by that it made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sure you're curious so I'll explain. This device that I have here, one I had Viper spend a whole lot of time on, can transfer quirks from one person to another kind of like your quirk can. I'm sure you can see where I'm going with this," Atrocity explained with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Indeed he could see where this was going. Which is why, knowing it was inevitable, All for One activated a quirk, one no one but him knew about. It was one he had gotten back when he started off all those years ago. Despite this All for One was afraid for the first time in many years. When you mixed Atrocity with all his powers he knew exactly what it meant, and it was the worst.

"If you're wondering how I got Viper to join me well, I just implanted some control device inside her so she does my bidding without question."

Well that made perfect sense. Viper truly hated this man with all her being. There was no way in hell she would ever serve him willingly.

"What are you planning to do to Tomura and his group?" All for One asked. "The same thing I'm guessing."

Atrocity laughed again.

"If I come across them I'll kill them, well actually I'll make them suffer a bit first. As for taking their quirks, well it wouldn't be wrong for me to take them, Tomura's especially," Atrocity told his nemesis. "I mean after all, I was the one that gave it to him."

Upon hearing that All for One froze entirely. Of all the things he expected to hear from this psychopath's mouth this was not one of them.

"Why?" he asked.

Tomura was quirkless originally. Atrocity despised the quirkless. So why give him a quirk at all?

"You could say it was for fun, but, it was also for revenge. That bastard father of his ruined my production of these devices that could take quirks and transfer them to others. I was gonna accumulate a bunch of strong quirks and use them to power myself up so I could take over the League. But then he had to come in and fuck it all up. I was going to kill him I was, which is why I had someone I know gather information on him. I learned about his son, Tenko I think his name was, I learned about how close the two of them were. When I discovered he was quirkless I mean . . . ." Atrocity was laughing now. "Inspiration struck. And then I struck. When the two of them were out one day little Tenko was left outside the convenience store all alone, it was the biggest mistake that man could have made. I grabbed that brat. I injected him with the only quirk I was able to save before they were all taken away. You know what happens next, I mean you're the one who rescued that brat. Oh, but it was truly a sight to behold. Watching that boy cause his dear daddy's death, it is a memory I shall truly cherish. One of my finest atrocities if I do say so myself."

All for One was silent. He was too shocked to speak. He knew Atrocity was an incredibly cruel being but, he never believed he was that cruel. All for One may have been evil but he wasn't that evil. Atrocity was different, he was a complete monster. An entity that was evil simply for the sake of it, simply for the fun of it.

"Enough chat though. Let's get on with this shall we, I'm a busy man after all and I've got other important things to do than deal with you," he declared.

Without further delay he injected All for One with the device and activated it. The latter of which felt an intense surge of pain as he felt all of the quirks he had acquired over the slowly leave him one by one. When it was finished Atrocity wasted no time in injecting himself with the device and felt a surge of what was a mixture of pain and power flowing through his body. When it finished Atrocity laughed manically.

"I've done it. It's mine. It's all mine," he exclaimed. There was pure joy in his voice.

All for One had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Atrocity had truly outdone him. For the first time in his life he hated someone more than All Might, a whole lot more. All that was left for him now was death.

"Any last words?" Atrocity asked politely.

"See you in hell," All for One spat.

"It'll be a long time before that will ever happen, especially since I've now got that quirk that stops me from aging," Atrocity responded.

Without saying anything else Atrocity pierced All for One's stomach with his hand and pulled it back out slowly. All for One collapsed to the ground coughing up blood while Atrocity licked the blood off his fingers. As he lay there All for One's entire life flashed before his eyes, several thoughts racing through his head.

"Tomura, Izuku, Kurogiri, forgive me. I lost. All Might, as much as I hate you for what you did to me you better not lose to this psychotic bastard."

With those last thoughts All for One drew his final breath, and died.

 **At the hospital**

Izuku's group came to a stop. Izuku had halted everyone because of something he saw at the end of the corridor. It was a figure, tall (close to his height but slightly taller), grey, wearing no clothes, but most of all, it was not human, at least that's how it appeared to everyone present. It faced them, but, strangely enough it appeared as though Izuku was the one it had its eyes on (well it didn't really have eyes but it was looking). It stared at him intently.

"Why do I get the feeling this thing is after me?" Izuku wondered anxiously.

True to his thoughts the figure came charging at him, its hands shapeshifting into blades. Acting on instinct Izuku shoved his mother out of the way and skipped to the side just in time for the figure to backflip forward transforming its feet into blades also in an effort to slice him in two. When it landed it moved to slash Izuku again, only this time with its hands. Izuku quickly dodged by jumping back. It didn't stop there. The figure repeatedly slashed at Izuku in various ways while the latter continued to dodge with a mixture of side steps and flips.

"He's more athletic than he was a year ago," Inko thought as she watched her son hold his own against that thing. It was obvious that he had learned to defend himself in the past year. "You've changed a lot, haven't you Izuku."

Reo had his gun out ready to shoot but Naomasa stopped him since he didn't have a clean shot. Meanwhile, Izuku continued to dodge. The figure tried to spin kick him again but this time he was ready for it. As soon as it launched its attack Izuku ducked and spun his leg at the figures standing leg to trip it up. Once it landed on its back Izuku was on it instantly. He punched the figure's head with all his strength. When he did though he heard a clang sort of noise and felt pain in his hand.

"What?" Izuku exclaimed surprised.

He hadn't expected to suffer recoil from his attack. He looked down at the figure, his left hand still placed on its shoulder.

"The skin is hard and appears to be protecting it from regular attacks. It's cool and grey so," then it dawned on him. "So that's what it is. Then, oh shit."

Izuku just barely avoided being pierced through the chest as a spike shot straight up from the figure's upper body. It didn't stop there though as another spike came up from the figure's head. Izuku reacted quickly enough to avoid be stabbed through the head but not enough to grazed on the left side of his forehead. Blood trickled down the left side of his face. Fortunately, it didn't go into his eye.

"Izuku," Inko yelled concerned.

"I'm fine. It just grazed me," he explained as he watched the figure get back up. "Tsukauchi, Yagami, if either of you have guns use them now. I need to verify something about this thing."

Under normal circumstances the detectives wouldn't take orders like that from civilians, but these weren't normal circumstances. They decided to ask later. The two detectives took out there guns and shot at the figure. The bullets ricocheted on its skin. The detectives starred in disbelief. Izuku wasn't as surprised. He had suspected but now he was certain.

"So this is what it is. I thought as much," he said.

"Care to explain?" Naomasa interjected.

"That thing, from its touch and how hard its skin is, its metallic," Izuku explained. "I don't know what kind but it's definitely composed of metal. That's why regular attacks aren't working against it. Furthermore, it appears as though it can mould its body into whatever shape it desires. At least that's my analysis of it."

No one questioned him. What Izuku was saying did make sense given the evidence. Before anyone could say anything the figure was up and charging at them again. Izuku got ready to dodge and defend again. However, much to his surprise the figure ignored him and flew towards the detectives. They both shot at it but it was useless. Blades stretched towards them but they both shifted to the side to avoid being slashed. The figure didn't stop though. Once it got between them spikes shot out from its body. Naomasa was stabbed through the shoulder and was pinned against the wall. Reo was less fortunate. He had fallen on his back to avoid being stabbed. Unfortunately, the figure just shot out a spike from its leg to stab Reo's right leg. Both men howled in pain. Realising that they would be killed if he didn't do something soon.

"Hey, oversized tin can, I thought I was your target. Don't ignore me," he shouted.

That caught the figure's attention. It immediately changed from trying to kill the detectives to trying to kill him. The process of slashing and dodging repeated itself again until Izuku tried to turn kick the figure away. Unbeknownst to him, it was waiting for that. The second he kicked at it the figure opened a hole in its chest to catch Izuku's foot. Rather than stab him right there it started to throw him against the wall in an attempt to wear him down, and it was working. Inko who had finally seen enough picked up Naomasa's gun and started to shoot at the figure.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The figure let go of Izuku, who was quite weak at that current moment and moved towards Inko who was the larger threat at the moment. Once it reached her it disarmed her and held her by the throat against the wall. Upon closer inspection the figure noticed she had the same face as the target. If she had the target's face that made her a target, which meant she needed to be killed also. Holding her against the wall the figure sharpened its free arm, it would aim for her heart so death would be assured. It pulled its arm back ready to strike its prey.

Inko realising what was about to happen tried to look at her son but was unable to because of the figure's hold on her. She tried to speak but couldn't. Knowing it was inevitable she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. The figure's blade shot towards her.

But it never arrived.

Izuku who had seen the position his mother was in, watched in horror as the figure's blade positioned itself in front of her heart. The moment it did, every single memory he had of his mother played through his mind, the things they had done and the time they had spent together.

He didn't know what happened but, in that instant, something awoke inside of him. He didn't know or care about what it was, he just knew he had to get to get to his mother as soon as possible. The next thing he knew he was running at top speed towards the figure who was moving very slow from his point of view. He launched himself and performed a jumping side kick on the figure. The kick sent the figure flying halfway cross the hallway.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MOTHER," Izuku roared.

The detectives stunned at what they had just witnessed. Izuku just moved with incredible speed and used impressive strength to send that thing flying. Izuku checked on his mother who was fine. They then checked on the two detectives. Reo couldn't walk properly and Naomasa was clutching his shoulder. They needed to get away from here, and fast. There wasn't any time to treat their wounds so Izuku gave Reo a piggyback, Naomasa said he didn't need help. The figure was starting to get back up again and was about to attack them. Fortunately for them, a villain under the effects of the drug came crashing around the corner close to the figure. It was a large villain with the appearance of a toad. It stared at the figures in front of it intently. Without warning it shot out its tongue and grabbed the metallic figure (as it was closest to it) and swallowed it. It was about to do the same to the group when blade started to pierce it from several different places.

"We need to move. It's unlikely that we'll get another chance like this again," Izuku informed everyone.

No one argued. They all started running as fast as they could.

Atrocity's device, once free, started searching for its prey again, leaving behind a bloody mess of what was toad villain.

 **Nezu**

"I'm telling you that's what happened," Nezu explained to the police.

Nezu was currently explaining to the police about his hacking of the mini-pods as well as who was controlling them.

"So Atrocity was aiming to kill Deku and All for One," one of the police officers said.

"I don't know about All for One but he was definitely trying to kill Izuku. He was furious about Izuku rescuing Mina from his clutches. He never did like having his 'toys' taken from him," Nezu exclaimed disgusted. "I should know, I was one myself once."

The police were surprised at this information. They were about to ask when their phones buzzed with messages. Upon reading them their eyes widened.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short. The villain hospital is under attack and we're needed as backup."

This time it was Nezu's turn to be surprised. Great security (for obvious reasons) was placed around the villain hospital. It wasn't easy for anyone to just break into it, even with a full on frontal assault.

"That's alright we can talk again later. There's somethings I need to take care of at the moment," he told them.

"Would this be about turning UA into a boarding school?"

"Yes. After everything that's happened I believe it would be a better way to protect and nurture our students."

While that wasn't a lie Nezu had another idea in mind, though he would need to get special permission for it to work.

"We'll leave you to it then," one of the officers said as they turned and exited.

It was just Nezu on his own then. All Might was currently in the hospital recovering. Nezu hoped that he wouldn't hear about the hospital since it's very clear what he would do if he did. Strangely enough, his allotted time for One for All seemed to be increasing to what it was before, albeit it was very slow. So far he could hold it for an hour and twenty minutes. The rest of the faculty were currently making preparations for converting UA into a boarding school. However, that other idea of his, it would need a bit of convincing for it to work. He would deal with that when the time came though.

 **At the hospital**

Everyone was currently hiding in a store room from the figure that attacked them. Izuku and Inko had just finished bandaging the detectives. Reo was sitting with his back against the wall while Naomasa was sitting a box next to his mother. Izuku stood in the centre deep in thought. He was thinking about what their next move should be. Finally Reo couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay I've waited long enough now talk," Reo demanded. "What did those bees inject the patients with? What the hell was that thing? What's more why is it trying to kill us, or more specifically you? I saw the way it was looking at us. You were the one it was after."

"Yagami calm down. This isn't the time to be arguing amongst ourselves," Naomasa interrupted. "In case you forgot he did just save our lives. So stop being so hard on him."

Reo scowled. He was frustrated, Naomasa could understand that. There was a lot going on right now that he didn't understand. Inko had her own opinion about the matter.

"Izuku, how," she started. "How did you know what would happen to that man?"

Izuku starred at her, unsure of how to respond. He couldn't just tell them about the drug. Then again after today the police would probably find out what it was from examining the patients. Still though.

"Because it's something you created, isn't it Izuku?" Naomasa questioned.

It was a reasonable explanation, he had performed experiments for the League. Izuku retained an emotionless expression.

"What do you mean he created it? What are you talking about?" Inko asked confused.

"Your son worked in the League's science division," Reo informed her. "He also did quirk analysis."

Inko was having trouble believing all of this. Her son wasn't a bad person, she knew that. He would never want to hurt innocent people.

"It's true, all of it," Izuku said catching everyone's attention. "I did do those things. I did make what was injected to those patients. What's more I did it all of my own free will."

Inko stared at him in complete shock. Izuku had anticipated this kind of reaction from her. It was time for him to state things as they were.

"Mom I know you don't want to hear this but I am a villain. I joined the League and did things for them all of my own free will. No matter how much you want it to not be true it is. I promise I'll give you the full explanation when and if we survive this," he stated.

All Inko could do was stare at him. The detectives did agree with what he said though, he was a villain. They did admire that he was being honest about it and not making any excuses.

"You still haven't answered our questions," Reo interjected.

Izuku sighed deeply. Seeing Bakugo again had been a bad enough experience for him. He had nearly died several times now, and his mother had nearly been killed also. He had been captured and was most likely going to spend the rest of his life in prison after this. More people (including his mother) had nearly died in front of him. And now that someone was trying to kill him again he had finally reached his limit. If these men wanted some damn answers so badly then he would fucking give them some.

"The patients were injected with an enhancement drug I developed. As the name implies it enhances quirk efficiency and other physical attributes, though it there are some nasty side effects. It shouldn't force quirks to activate, it never happened before. My guess someone made some modifications to it. As for what that thing is or why it's trying to kill me I don't know. Probably the same person from yesterday seriously wants me dead. And no, I don't know who it is. So there, are you satisfied now?" Izuku snapped.

Naomasa didn't reply. Reo made no comment. Inko however could see how stressed her son was. And who could blame him?

"Forced quirk activation, that sounds like trigger. Still though, this does partially explain why All for One favoured Izuku," Naomasa thought. "A drug like that is quite dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Now that I've answered your questions stop asking me," Izuku ordered them. "Focus on the current situation at hand. We need to decide on our next course of action, since I seriously doubt that thing is going to stop hunting us."

"There isn't really anything we can do. My quirk, 'lie detector', isn't any use in this situation, Tsukauchi is quirkless, and your mother's quirk isn't exactly suited for fighting. Also, as strong as you are there's no way you can beat that thing without a quirk," Reo piped up. "The only thing we can do is wait for a hero to come and save us."

Izuku gritted his teeth. Was this man serious? Of course he was. He lived in a world where heroes always came in and saved the day. God this was the type of world Tomura described, the type of society people lived in.

" _People walked by us like we were nothing. My dad was dead yet no matter how much I screamed for help they just went about doing their own business like nothing was wrong. Wanna know what they said to me? They said "I'm sure a hero will come by and help so don't worry." But you know what, no hero did."_

Reo's comment made Izuku remember just what made Tomura become a villain. It made him remember just how truly dependant society was on these heroes. Even in situations like these they depended on them. Honestly it was pathetic. Even if what he said was possible the opposite was just as assured.

"And if one doesn't come?" he asked in almost a snarl.

His remark earned him silence.

"Don't think like that. We have to," Reo started before Izuku interrupted him.

"Hah," Izuku snorted. "Have to what? Hope that help will come? I'm sorry to disappoint you detective but things don't work like that. Maybe in a comic book that would happen, but this is real life. Things don't always go the way we want, not everyone gets saved. Believe me I know."

Everyone (especially Inko) was stunned at Izuku's speech. He was clearly serious about what he was saying.

"I'm not saying a hero won't come but until one does we can't sit around waiting for death. So for the time being, we need to rescue ourselves. Quirks aren't everything, there are other ways to win a battle. You two are both detectives for a reason. Use those brains of yours to try and figure out a way to beat that thing," Izuku commanded. "During the last encounter, did anyone notice anything about that thing? Aside from it being made of metal."

They all thought really hard about that.

"I don't know if this helps but it only seemed to be able to use metal from its body. It can't make it from nothing, which is why the distance from the spikes is limited, and why it can't shoot more than one at a time," Reo said.

"It doesn't appear to be human but even still, it would need a core to hold it all together," Naomasa added.

Izuku pondered over all this. They did make good points, Naomasa especially. An object like that would need a core to sustain itself. It was such a pity they didn't have a way to find the core. Since it was made of metal it probably held the same properties. Someone with magnetism could probably take it apart quite easily, or someone with a fire quirk could put it under intense heat and melt it.

"Wait a second a fire quirk," Izuku realised as it dawned on him.

He had forgotten until now. But, wouldn't he have been searched by the police. Then again, he had put him in a hidden pocket of his. Izuku searched his pockets quickly until he came across a marble.

"Good, he's still there," Izuku said earning him confused looks from everyone. "Let's see now, I think Compress said you do it like this."

During the time he had known him Compress had shown Izuku how his quirk functioned. His quirk 'Compress', as the name implied, allowed him to "compress" any object into a small marble without damaging it. Most of the time only Compress could undo it himself however, there was another method. Someone else could undo his quirks effects if they, a) know the person, b) have a good enough relationship between the two of them, and c) if they willed it very strongly. Izuku's analysis as well as his praise of his quirk made Compress like him enough to tell him, that and they sometimes had conversations with each other which were fairly decent.

Focusing on the marble in his hand he thought about how much he needed his strength. Using the current events as leverage he willed the marble open. There was some white smoke, but before him lay a man he knew all too well. The figure groaned while clutching his head before standing up.

"Deku what the hell," he groaned.

"Sorry Dabi I'm kinda in the middle of life or death situation and I could really use your help," Izuku explained.

Dabi raised an eyebrow. He quickly examined his surroundings. He then sighed deeply.

"Explain," he said.

"Well it's like this," Izuku started.

Izuku quickly explained what had happened since Dabi was knocked out by Gran Torino. When he was finished Dabi nodded his head in understanding.

"I get it. Sure I'll help you," Dabi answered.

"Wait what? Why?" Reo asked suspiciously. "Why help us at all? Why not try and escape?"

Dabi sighed. He anticipated this kind of response.

"I highly doubt that I'll get very far considering the situation. There's probably several heroes on their way here now. Also, since I like Deku the most out of all of the League I'm willing to help," Dabi told them.

Reo didn't appear to be convinced. Naomasa and Inko were different.

"Yagami we should accept his assistance. The way things are now we need all the help if we're going to survive this," Naomasa reasoned. "So for just once don't argue."

"If Izuku trusts him then so do I," Inko stated.

Dabi glanced at the woman and saw that she greatly resembled Deku. It dawned him who this woman was. He couldn't help but grin at the Deku.

"Oh, is this her?" he asked the younger male with a hint of amusement.

"Um yes Dabi. This is my mother, Inko Midoriya," Izuku replied turning his face away.

Inko looked at them surprised.

"Deku talked about you quite a bit back at the League," Dabi informed her. "It's nice to finally meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Inko didn't get a chance to reply. At that exact moment a spike pierced through the door. The figure from before had found them, and it was slicing its way into the room.

"This isn't really the best time to be getting acquainted," Inko said.

"We can do that after we've survived," Dabi replied.

Izuku saw a fire extinguisher and ran to grab it. Melting the figure may not have been enough, therefore he had a backup plan. He didn't get to it unfortunately. The figure came smashing through the door straight at him, blades ready to cut him in two. Acting on instinct Izuku back-flipped out of the way so Dabi could attack.

Blue flames erupted from Dabi's hands and shot towards the figure consuming it instantly. That didn't stop it though. The figure shot out a spike at Dabi who easily avoided by skipping to the side where he attacked again, this time increasing the temperature and power of his flames. It appeared to be working as the figure looked slightly liquidy but not much. The figure spun its leg at Dabi's head only for him to lean back and avoid it, well mostly, his chin was cut. The fact that the metal was hot from his flames only made it more painful. Dabi grunted in annoyance and glared at the figure while he continued to dodge and strike. He wasn't making much progress.

"This thing's really starting to piss me off," Dabi exclaimed.

He wasn't the only one. Reo was trying to move so he wouldn't be in the way, which wasn't easy given his legs condition. Naomasa had Inko behind him as if trying to protect her. Izuku couldn't help but growl at how frustrating the whole situation was.

"Damn, if I could only get that fire extinguisher then my plan would work," Izuku thought. "If only those two would knock it over here then-"

Suddenly an idea came to him. There was a way to get that extinguisher. And she was in this room.

"Mom," he called out catching his mother's attention. He moved quickly to her and pointed at the object of interest. "The fire extinguisher. Can you use your quirk to bring it over here?"

Inko stared at her son. "Izuku that's mainly for small objects."

"Try it with both hands. Focus all your power into them and it'll increase its strength."

Inko didn't look so sure.

"Please, trust me," Izuku implored her.

Inko saw the look in his eyes. He was serious, he trusted her, he had faith in her. Then it was only right that she do the same. Moving out from behind Naomasa she extended her hands and focused her quirk on the fire extinguisher. Seeing what she was about to do Izuku called out to Dabi.

"Dabi hit that thing with everything you've got. Go max temperature with your flames," Izuku shouted. "When I say 'now', stop and I'll do the rest."

Dabi didn't question him. He held out his close to the figure and consumed it with his quirk. His blue flames burned stronger than before. The figure could hardly move as its body started to melt. Inko focused all her quirks power on the fire extinguisher. As she did the object started to move towards her until it came directly into her hands. She immediately gave it to her son who charged at the figure.

"NOW," he yelled.

Dabi ceased using his quirk. The figure was almost a grey puddle. Within the liquid Izuku could see a red eye, at least that's how it appeared. It must have been its core. He didn't care about that though. He aimed the fire extinguisher and fire it at the liquid. Almost instantly it was frozen solid.

"When an incredibly heated substance is met with a cold one it'll cool and solidify, or in this case freeze, quickly," Izuku explained. "This was my plan all along. But it's not over yet."

Izuku broke down on some of the ice so he could rip out the core. He took it over to Naomasa who still had his gun.

"You want to do the honours," he said while holding out the core to him.

"With pleasure," the detective replied as he took the core off Izuku's hand. He placed it on the ground and shot it multiple times until the red light went out signalling its death.

It was over. They had won. They were still alive.

Dabi, Naomasa and Reo all sighed in relief. They were all tired from the ordeal, Dabi especially since being in that marble for so long hadn't been a great experience for him. Inko was so happy that she hugged her son tightly, something he returned. He was thankful that she was alright. If she had died, well he didn't even want to think about it. From the sound of things outside the drug's effects must have kicked in and everyone exposed to it was lying motionless.

And with that, the battle at the villain hospital came to an end.

 **Hi there. I know it's been a month since I updated but I don't have as much free time as before. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't intend for it to be this long but things don't always go the way we plan. The next chapter will feature an aftermath of the battle as well as a few more things. Please review.**


	23. Aftermath of the hospital battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Tartarus Prison**

Atrocity was moving along very quickly, all the while eliminating anyone who he came across. It would take some time to get used to his new powers but for the moment he was just enjoying himself. At long last that thorn in his side was finally gone, and with his death, the League was all his now. There was still Tomura's group but he would deal with them when the time came. Just then his phone started buzzing.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"The guy who helped you break into this shithole," a deep voice answered.

"Deathbolt!" Atrocity recognized.

Deathbolt was one of his best henchmen. He was a good fighter, intelligent and possessed an electric type quirk that did more than just shock people. He could interfere with electronic devices and to a great extent, for example, the alarms and cameras in the area. It was how he had managed to sneak in undetected. While he was using his quirk Atrocity quietly broke in from the underground system, though he did have to take out most of the guards first.

"No it's Kamui Woods," Deathbolt responded sarcastically. "My identity aside is the job done?"

"Of course," Atrocity gloated. "It all went according to plan. And now all that's left to do is to make some new friends."

Deathbolt flinched at that declaration. When Atrocity said friends, he actually meant recruit more individuals to his force. And with the people locked away here, it would certainly be deadly.

"I'll call you back when I'm done," Atrocity finished before hanging up on him.

A few minutes later he stopped outside the cell he'd been looking for. While he did want to recruit the other villains in this shithole this one held a particular interest. Viper recommended him, in fact, she had worked with him several times due to similarities in their quirks. Atrocity opened the cell door (with keys he acquired from the guards) and headed inside. Deathbolts power was still in effect so he shouldn't need to worry about the defenses. Upon entering he saw a man wrapped up just like All for One. Sensing his arrival the man looked up at him. Atrocity could see that he had short long hair and purple eyes that resembled poison, it was befitting given the nature of his quirk.

"Well, well, well. Atrocity," the man greeted in a high voice. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"So you know who I am," Atrocity replied. "Good that saves me time. I'll cut to the chase. I have a business proposition for you."

"Oh," the man responded both amused and intrigued. "Madame Viper's recommendation I'm guessing. I know about her association with the League of Villains and about you and All for One from working with her. So tell me. What is this proposal you're suggesting?"

"Ok first let me just say that All for One is dead, I stole all his quirks and killed him not too long ago in this very shithole. Now the entire League is in my hands. Secondly, what I'm proposing is that you join us, more specifically me," Atrocity explained all in one go. "So how bout it?"

The man thought about it for a couple of seconds before answering.

"Will I be allowed to fight and kill whomever I want?" he asked.

"As long as they're not members of my group sure, I mean you can fight with them just don't kill them," Atrocity replied.

"No problem. In that case, I will join you. I'm sure it'll be much more fun and interesting than this place," the man said. "I will need some new gear though."

"That can easily be arranged," Atrocity replied happily.

That had gone much easier than he expected. With an ally like this man, his force would be a bit more powerful. Atrocity undid the bindings and the man was free. He stood up to reveal he was only slightly shorter than Atrocity. He ripped open the top half of his prison uniform to reveal a more muscular build. Some purple gas came out from him when he did this, it didn't bother Atrocity though. He had built up a resistance to poison a long time ago, a benefit of his power.

"Aw now that's much better," the man said. "Now then let's go. I'm guessing I'm not the only one you're releasing."

"Right you are," Atrocity agreed. "By the way Viper didn't tell me your real name."

The man snorted.

"I abandoned it a long time ago. Now I just use my villain name," he explained. "It's Toxic. Toxic Chainsaw."

 **At the villain hospital**

It had been ten minutes since they had defeated the metallic enemy that was trying to kill them. Everyone had been silent. It wasn't surprising given they were trying to recover from what just happened. The detectives sat next to each other against a wall. Dabi stood leaning back against the wall across from them. The mother-son duo was sitting on a box next to each other, Inko holding Izuku close to her as though he might disappear.

"You've got a good mother Deku," Dabi thought. "She's just like mine."

Despite his respect for Deku, Dabi couldn't help but feel a bit of envy at his current situation. Inko reminded him of his own mother.

 **Flashback**

" _Now Aobi, I know can trust you with this," his mother said to an eight-year-old him._

" _Don't worry mama, I'll look after them I promise," he replied enthusiastically. "You can count on me."_

 _The woman smiled warmly at him before pulling him into an embrace._

" _I'm glad to hear it."_

 **Flashback end**

Truthfully his mother hadn't died as he had told others, physically at least, the same couldn't be said mentally. Back then he had made a promise to her, one he had failed to keep. He had regretted it every day since then. It was all 'that mans' fault, but also slightly his since he wasn't strong enough at the time.

When Dabi looked at Izuku and Inko, he couldn't help but remember those happier times. His thoughts were interrupted by the police arriving with pro heroes Manual and Gunhead.

"Bout fucking time," Dabi sighed. "We all nearly died you know."

The police exchanged awkward glances with each other. Gunhead recognized Dabi and was about to attack him when Naomasa intervened.

"Don't attack him. If it wasn't for Dabi, and Deku, we wouldn't be alive right now," he explained. "Furthermore, most of us were, in one way or another, injured by a certain device trying to kill us, or rather Deku."

Upon examining the area around them, or rather the people present, the police moved to help them. Gunhead moved to help (and keep an eye on) Dabi while Manual checked on Izuku and Inko.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm not really hurt. That thing just held me by the throat for a couple of seconds," Inko told him. "Izuku was hurt more than me."

Manual turned his attention to the boy next to her. From the looks of things, he had been roughed up quite a bit. There was a plaster on the left side of his forehead, most likely where he'd been cut. He knew who he was though.

"So you're Deku," Manual said.

"Yes, I am," Izuku confirmed.

Inko tensed. She didn't like where this was going. Much to her surprise Manual smiled at him.

"I need to thank you for before, what happened in Hosu I mean," he said. "You really helped Tenya when he needed it. You put him back on the right path."

He had been wanting to say that for a while now. Tenya had told him all about Deku when they interned together. At first he was surprised that a villain had done such a thing but in the end, he was glad. When Tenya was at his lowest point, it was him and the vigilante Crawler that helped him back up. He was quite grateful. He had read different reports about him so he knew he wasn't a bad person. Izuku looked at him surprised, he hadn't expected this. Inko was just as confused.

"It was nothing," Izuku replied. "I just didn't think seeking revenge was a heroic thing to do."

Izuku wasn't trying to be a hero. He was just trying to stop someone from making a mistake they'd spend their entire life regretting.

"Still, I'm grateful," Manual said. "Anyway, aside from your head, where is it you're hurt?"

"Just my body," Izuku replied. "That thing threw me around quite a bit."

Though it wasn't much, his body was a little sore.

"What exactly was trying to kill you?" Manual asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. It was some sort of metallic device, it seemed to be targeting me for some reason. We all fought it until we had to retreat. I brought in Dabi who melted it with its quirk. I froze it with a fire extinguisher and Naomasa shot the core to finish it," Izuku explained. "As to who sent it, well I don't know. Probably the individual that was trying to kill me yesterday."

Manual frowned at that. The culprit from yesterday's mini-pod incident during the rescue was still a mystery to most pro heroes. Though it had been confirmed that Nezu was the one who stopped the pods and was currently discussing it with the police.

"Let's get you both checked up and healed then," Manual declared.

Izuku had other ideas though, or rather he had something he needed to do first.

"Before you do any of that would it be possible for me to speak with my mother, alone?" he asked politely. "There are somethings I'd like to talk with her about."

Manual raised an eyebrow. The police force glared at him suspiciously. Dabi, Reo, and Naomasa retained stoic expressions. Gunhead just tilted his head slightly.

"Everyone clear out so they can talk," Reo said much to everyone's surprise. "Gunhead stay outside and guard just so he doesn't try anything."

He had promised Inko he would let her speak with her son. And after everything that had happened, she deserved it.

Gunhead nodded silently. Dabi gave Izuku and Inko one last look before being escorted out of the room. No doubt the police would want to question him. Reo and Naomasa were assisted out of the room by the remaining officers and Manual. When the room was cleared it was just Izuku and Inko. The boy turned to look at his mother who did the exact same.

"It's time for the truth," Izuku said. "What is it you would like to know first?"

Inko thought about it for a second. It was the one question that had weighed on her mind over the past year.

"The night you disappeared, just what happened to you?" she asked.

"I tried to kill myself," he said.

The response couldn't have been more honest or blunt but it was the truth. Inko's reaction was expected, she was completely shocked. Her eyes had widened in horror. She had suspected but she never actually believed.

"I jumped off the top of an abandoned building, that's when Kurogiri from the League intervened and saved me," Izuku explained. "The League scouted me out because of my quirk analysis abilities. They offered me a place and I accepted, albeit it was with some conditions."

Inko was still trying to get over the shock of her son trying to commit suicide. Curious as she was about him becoming a villain she was even more curious about what drove him to that point.

"Why would you do that? Try and kill yourself I mean," she said. "I would like to know about you being a villain, but only after you've told me about what led up to that."

"It's a really long story," he sighed as he began to tell her the whole truth.

 **UA Students thirty minutes later**

There had been news reports about the attack on the villain hospital circulating online and on TV for the past few minutes. Naturally, it caught the eyes of some students, four in particular.

Ochaco was surprised that the hospital had been broken into given that it was such a heavily guarded place. That wasn't the only thing on her mind though. She had seen the fight between All Might and the League of Villains boss, she had seen 'him' fighting to stay alive. It was the boy she encountered at the shopping mall. His name hadn't been given by the news but she knew it was him. She would never have thought that he was a villain, he had been so nice. There was something about him that was so familiar that she knew she had met him somewhere before but she just couldn't remember. Most likely he had been transferred to the hospital to be treated and been attacked during that incident. While she may not have known him that well but she hoped he was alright, he didn't seem like a bad person. In time there may be more information released about him, that way she could figure out who he was.

Bakugo had also witnessed the news and was fairly annoyed by it. It seemed that Deku was in another state of trouble. Typical, it was just like him to get into situations like this, he was probably helpless during the situation not that it was unusual. When Bakugo arrived home he went straight up to his room. His parents expressed their concern and understood that he needed to be left alone. His mind was still on Deku though. He couldn't actually believe he had been beaten by that quirkless loser, unfortunately, he had to accept it. He was still in denial about Deku trying to kill himself but he was even more annoyed that he couldn't get his revenge on him.

"I hope you got hurt during that fight, really, really bad," he muttered.

Tenya had been sleeping for a few hours when his phone started buzzing. His friends were messaging about the assault on the villain hospital and that woke him up immediately. He looked at the news to learn more and saw reports of the hospital being in serious damage, patients and doctors in serious conditions, there were even some deaths. Surprising as this all was his primary concern was Deku who was likely taken there. He remembered during that ferocious battle, someone had definitely been trying to kill Deku. Villain or not he had been the one to get him back on the right track to becoming a hero. He owed him for that. When he saw him on TV he was quite surprised since he didn't look that much older than him. He wondered what could have driven someone as young as him to becoming a villain. What's more he clearly wasn't a bad person. At least that was his opinion of him based off his and Uraraka's interaction with him. Still, he didn't have enough information to make an accurate judgment. Still tired from before Tenya went back to sleep.

Mina was just as stunned as the others when she saw the news. She thought the villain hospital was impossible to break into. She was more concerned about Izuku who had been transferred there.

"Worried about that boy?" her father asked. Mina nodded as a reply.

When she arrived home she told her parents about the entire ordeal. They were both horrified and outraged that she was kidnapped for such reasons. At the same time they were shocked at the fact that another villain saved her from such horrific circumstances. While they were shocked they were quite grateful to Izuku for protecting their daughter.

"Someone tried to kill him during All Might's battle, maybe that person was trying to do the same thing again," she said. "I just hope he's alright."

Izuku had done a lot for her. She didn't want him to die. In fact, part of her was hoping he would get released.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," her mother said. "Mina why don't you go and take a nap. You've been through a strenuous ordeal. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

Mina raised no arguments. She was tired and a couple of hours would do her some good.

 **Dabi**

Dabi was currently being examined by doctors and the police. He had been fortunate enough not to receive any serious injuries. The detectives were given more attention considering how bad their wounds were. Doctors with different healing quirks came forward to help. Other doctors from different wards arrived to assist the patients who were in critical condition.

"So what happens now?" he asked the Naomasa who was seated opposite him.

"You will be questioned about your activities with the League," Naomasa replied honestly. "Afterward you and Izuku will be detained until we decide what to do with you."

Dabi scoffed at that statement.

"Hate to break it to you pal but I hardly know anything about the League since I only joined a few weeks back. The first job I did for them was that whole kidnapping operation," Dabi explained. "Speaking of which, that girl, Mina Ashido. Did she get away safely?"

Naomasa raised an eyebrow. Why did he care about Mina?

"Yes, she escaped during the battle between your leader and All Might," he replied.

"Good. She's a nice girl, not like others I've encountered," Dabi said.

Reo was using his quirk on Dabi so he knew he was telling the truth.

"Izuku told us that most of you didn't know Mina was there, is that true?" Naomasa asked.

"Oh it's true alright. Muscular was the one who kidnapped her for his boss. Atrocity I think his name is. He kept her hidden while we were all transported back and then hid her somewhere in the building. Deku found her later and managed to lie his way into keeping her from Muscular by saying it was on 'Sensei's orders'," Dabi replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Naomasa asked confused.

"Deku didn't really know about the operation, the details of it anyway until an hour or so before it started. And by that I mean I told him we were kidnapping someone as a potential recruit. I didn't tell him it was Bakugo though, heck I didn't even know he was the one who bullied him. I only told him that we were kidnapping someone," Dabi stated. "When he found Mina Muscular showed up and he managed to lie his way into saving her by saying he was ordered by Sensei to handle the extra students that weren't targets. No one else knew that he hadn't known prior so it was perfect."

The detectives were silent. They hadn't known Izuku did that sort of thing to help Mina.

"What was his reaction to Katsuki Bakugo?" Reo asked curiously.

They had heard much from Izuku's interaction with Mina but not about his interaction with Bakugo. Dabi's face darkened at this.

"He wasn't happy when he found out. Actually, no scratch that he was furious. I don't think I'd ever seen him that angry before, or at all even," Dabi said. "He was shouting and swearing, now that was something that had never happened before."

He could still remember how upset Izuku had been when Bakugo was brought to the League. It made sense considering their past but still, it was strange to see him behave that way.

Naomasa and Reo weren't the least bit surprised at this information. From what All for One and Inko said about Izuku's relationship with Bakugo it was completely natural for him to act that way. At that moment another question came to Reo's mind.

"Who taught Izuku how to fight?" he asked. "He never said who it was."

"No clue," Dabi sighed. "I've never met her or heard her name. Deku said she was a friend of Stains and that she wouldn't always be with the league, he didn't specify what he meant though."

Reo frowned while Naomasa raised an eyebrow. So it was a woman who trained Izuku. Thinking back on when they interviewed Izuku he always phrased his trainer as 'the person who trained me', he never stated the gender. Pretty clever of him. However, if that woman was no longer part of the League there was no reason to be concerned about her. Wasn't there? Their thoughts were interrupted by another officer coming in to talk to them.

"Sir's urgent news," the officer said while panting. "There has been a mass breakout at Tartarus Prison. Most of the guards are dead and all of the inmates have escaped."

There was silence for a few seconds until the people present finally registered what had just been said.

"WHAT," Reo shouted. "That's impossible. That place is one of the most secure and impenetrable places in Japan. It can't have been broken into."

The officer lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"It's true I'm afraid. We just received a report about it."

The other officers exchanged nervous whispers while Reo stared at the officer in disbelief. Dabi was both stunned and impressed that such a feat had been accomplished. He had heard about Tartarus from other villains, he also knew that no one had ever escaped from it. Naomasa was worried about something else though. If the inmates had escaped then that meant All for One had escaped as well.

"Not all the inmates escaped. The villain that was just captured recently, All for One, he was found dead in his cell a few minutes ago," the officer continued.

Reo widened his eyes in surprise. Naomasa and Dabi froze at this information.

"All for One's dead," Naomasa thought. "I don't believe it. After everything that's happened, all we went through to capture him, he's just gone."

"This isn't good," Dabi thought. "Shigaraki is gonna lose it when he hears about this. Deku, things are only gonna get worse for you from now on, much worse."

Dabi knew very well that not every person in the League had a high opinion of Deku. However, no one took any action against him because of All for One. Now that he was gone there was nothing to stop anyone from trying to kill Deku.

 **Nezu**

Nezu was currently in his office filling out some paperwork. Since he was planning on converting the UA into a boarding school it required a lot of time and effort. As he finished writing one stack of papers Chiyo (Recovery Girl) entered the room.

"Good afternoon Chiyo. What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I came to drop off the forms you requested. They arrived just now," Chiyo replied quietly. "That and I came to check on you."

Nezu frowned. What was this about?

"I heard from the police. You saw him, didn't you," she said. "You saw Atrocity."

Nezu could have sworn he felt the fur on his body standing up. She knew, of course she knew. Chiyo was the only one who knew what that man did to him. After all, it was her who rescued him from the doors of death when he escaped from that monster over twenty years ago.

 **Flashback**

 _He was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had been running for a very long time, or at least that's what it seemed like to him. Pain coursed through his half-naked body but he somehow managed to ignore it. His body contained a mixture of scars and bruises with stains of blood etched into his fur. Not all of the blood belonged to him, some belonged to a henchman he killed in self-defense. He didn't dwell on it much since he was just focused on getting the hell away from these monsters, from these humans. Atrocity was away for a couple of days so it was his best and only chance to escape._

 _Every day since he was captured and brought to that place he'd had to endure various knives and needles being stabbed into him, injections of excruciatingly painful substances, and the cruel sensation of having his bones broken with a hammer. Why just the week before (he counted the days to keep himself sane) his 'master' had given him the scar across his right eye. He cut into his face into a way that kept his eye intact just so Nezu would look at him properly when he tortured him. Atrocity would usually heal him up (with some injection) afterward so could do it all again As if that wasn't enough he suffered horrendous ridicule of the highest order from him._

" _An animal with a quirk, you gotta be fucking kidding me," Atrocity sneered. "You're not a human yet you possess something that rightfully belongs to them. To make it worse you go around acting like them, as though you're one of them. You're not and never will be human, so stop trying. I swear you're even lower than the quirkless filth that live in this world, and that's saying something. Things like you and them, have absolutely no right to exist in this or any other society."_

 _There were more insults that were equally as cruel as that. Due to his position Atrocity dubbed Nezu as his 'mascot' to let him know that he was his pet, his toy._

 _Nezu was running by a park when fatigue kicked in and he tripped and fell down the hill. He groaned as he tried to stand up but collapsed again. He was exhausted, there was no denying that._

" _Goodness what happened to you?" a female voice called out._

 _Nezu glanced at the source of the voice. It was a woman, with short blonde hair and diamond blue eyes. She was of moderate height and looked to be in her forties (though he was just guessing). She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, white jeans and heels. She wore an expression of horror and concern._

 _Nezu tensed up when he saw her. He was frightened. It was a human, a monster. It probably wanted to hurt him._

" _St-st-stay away from, y-you monster," he stuttered while shaking uncontrollably._

 _The woman flinched at that statement. She eyed the creature before her with curiosity and concern. He was evidently afraid of her despite the fact that she had done nothing to him._

" _What happened to you?" she asked. "Did someone do this to you?"_

 _Nezu gazed back at her. This woman, why did she care about what had happened to him? Did she want to know so she could do the same?_

 _The woman moved towards him, her hands stretched out as if to pick him up._

" _Please, let me help you," she pleaded. Her voice sounded so sincere._

 _Nezu still believed she was trying to trick him._

" _No stay away from me," Nezu shouted. "Human, monster."_

 _The woman didn't take no for an answer. She scooped Nezu up into her arms and started running to her apartment nearby. Nezu tried to fight back but he had no more strength. Eventually, he lost consciousness._

 _When he woke up he was lying in a bed in a small room with the window open and the sun shining in while the curtain was blown back and forth by a light breeze._

 _Nezu sat up to see he was wrapped in bandages and some of his bruises had vanished completely. What's more, he didn't feel any pain. He felt a little bit drowsy sure but other than that he was completely fine. Well, maybe not entirely since he didn't know where he was._

 _Nezu got out of bed and went to look at himself in the mirror. He examined both sides of himself to see that all bruises on his body had disappeared and that there were no blood stains. The scar across his right eye was still visible but there was nothing he could do about it._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by a gasp from behind him. He turned to see a child, dressed in a blue t-shirt and shorts and white socks, with navy colored hair and the same eyes as the woman from before. He wasn't that much bigger than Nezu. From the looks of him he couldn't have been much older than five. The child stared at Nezu with a stunned expression._

" _You're awake," the boy exclaimed in a high voice._

 _The two stared at each other silently. Neither was sure of how to respond. It wasn't until the sound of someone entering the apartment that the silence broke. It was the woman from before._

" _Grandma he's awake," the boy called out._

 _The woman arrived at the entrance of the bedroom. As soon as she saw Nezu she smiled._

" _I'm glad to see that you're awake," she said before turning to the boy. "Thanks for looking after him while I was gone Shin. Would you mind putting on the kettle for me? There are some things I'd like to talk about with our guest."_

 _The boy nodded and ran off. It was just the two of them then._

" _How are you feeling?" she asked._

 _Nezu stared at her for a moment. She didn't seem like a bad person. Or rather she didn't seem like the humans he had encountered so far. He was still wary of her._

" _I'm fine," Nezu responded honestly. "My wounds have been healed. Were you the one who did that?"_

" _Yes," she replied. "They were quite serious too. Broken bones, scars, bruises, loss of blood and I found traces of several substances lingering within you. I had a friend of mine who specializes in treating those suffering from toxins deal with that. The rest I dealt with myself. I would've taken you to hospital but since you would've died if hadn't acted sooner. Others came to examine you but I asked them to allow you to remain here until you fully recovered. The way you were acting before, it made me think that you wouldn't have enjoyed being around so many humans."_

 _Nezu said nothing. She was quite right about that part, he would not have enjoyed it._

" _My name is Chiyo Shuzenji. I'm a pro-hero that specializes in healing, and my hero name is Recovery Girl. The boy you just spoke to is my grandson Shin," she explained. "What's your name?"_

" _It's Nezu," he stated softly._

" _What a cute name," Chiyo said while smiling._

 _Nezu tensed at hearing that. It had been a long time since anyone complimented him. That aside he was curious about something._

" _How long have I been here?" he asked._

" _Five days," she replied. "You've been unconscious the entire time."_

 _Nezu was stunned at this information. Five days, he had been here for five days. That meant it had been five days since he had escaped from hell, five days since he escaped from Atrocity. What's more this woman just kept him here the entire time?_

" _Why did you help me?" he asked suspiciously._

 _This question confused Chiyo._

" _You were injured. What was I supposed to do? Leave you there to die. It's my job as a hero to help those in need," she explained._

" _Even if they're animals," Nezu responded bitterly._

" _Yes," Chiyo retorted. "All those who are in need, human or animal."_

 _Nezu was surprised at her response. He hadn't expected humans to be caring for animals like him._

" _I'm guessing this is coming from whoever did all of that to you," Chiyo continued while eyeing where Nezu's wounds originally were._

 _Nezu looked away with a pained expression. Chiyo didn't stop there, unfortunately._

" _You're one of the rare cases of an animal developing a quirk. I found out shortly after I brought you here. Most quirks that give someone animal-like features don't completely alter their biology, they retain a little of their human DNA. Yours was completely animal however, making you an animal with a quirk," Chiyo explained. "I'll admit I was surprised when I found out but, I didn't care. You were someone who was suffering from life-threatening conditions. And as such, it was my duty to save you, and I wanted to."_

 _Nezu was speechless. This woman, she definitely wasn't like Atrocity. In fact, she was his complete opposite. She was different than other humans, at least, he thought she was._

 _Chiyo starred at him some more before turning to leave. The kettle had finished boiling._

" _I'm going to make some tea. If you'd like a cup don't hesitate to ask," she said. "Oh, and if you need a place to stay you're more than welcome to stay here for the time being."_

 _While Chiyo went to make the tea Nezu stood there completely shocked. First, she heals him up and now she was allowing him to stay with her for the time being. It was a highly bizarre situation he had gotten himself into._

 _Nezu quickly weighed his options. He had no place else to live and returning to his old home was out of the question. There was a high probability of being captured again, which he didn't want to risk. The people here didn't seem bad but that didn't mean he could trust them. Then again, he was being allowed to stay here for free, also, since he needed to lay low for a while this was very convenient._

 _Eventually, he reached a decision. He headed out to where the kitchen was and saw that Chiyo was making tea while Shin was helping himself to a juice box. Making his presence known he requested that cup of tea she offered which she gladly made. They sat there in silence for a while until Nezu finally asked Chiyo about being a pro-hero which she was more than happy to explain. That was to be the first of many sittings between them._

 _In the following weeks, Nezu got to know Chiyo and Shin rather well. He built up enough trust to tell Chiyo about what had happened to him (Shin was far too young to know). When he told her she was livid and angry at Atrocity for what he had done to him. Then she embraced him saying it was alright and he didn't have to face this alone._

 _In time Nezu managed to become a pro-hero himself and eventually moved to becoming the principal of UA. The threat of Atrocity was still present but Nezu took special measures to ensure that he could never come after him or anyone else he cared about. At his request, Chiyo became a nurse there and the two had remained close friends. He was also quite close with her grandson Shin, but that was a story for another day._

 **Flashback end**

"You're absolutely right," Nezu told her. "I did see him, briefly. Nothing much happened though."

Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

"How do you feel about it," she asked.

"A little shocked, but mostly, mostly angry," Nezu replied. "He was planning to do to Mina Ashido what he did to me. How could I not be angry? The idea of one of my students having to go through that makes my blood boil."

Though he wore a calm expression Chiyo could tell he was furious behind that.

"Do you think he'll try and come after you?" she asked worriedly.

"Who knows? Whether he chooses to make war with this school is up to him. However, at the current moment it seems that we are not his main target," Nezu explained.

"I see," Chiyo replied understanding what he meant.

She turned to leave.

"If you do want to talk about it let me know," she said before stopping at the exit. "One more thing. I might be on board with you for what you have those documents for but that doesn't mean the others will."

"Believe me I know. That's why I am holding a meeting this afternoon to discuss it with everyone," Nezu said. "After today though it may actually be possible for me to get it permission for it to work."

Chiyo didn't reply to that. She simply nodded and exited.

Nezu returned to filling out forms. His thoughts turned towards the meeting in a few hours. All the staff, including All Might, would be there. Some might agree with him, others would be against it. But his decision had been made and he would go through with it.

 **Atrocity**

Atrocity had finally managed to bust all those villains out of Tartarus and they were all quickly heading through the sewers to a more secure location.

Toxic Chainsaw was looking forward to working with Viper again. They created so many wonderful poisons to kill others together. He was also hoping to get some new gear from her since his old ones had probably been disposed of.

When Atrocity had offered the other villains a way out of that shithole in exchange for their services they all immediately accepted. They were all eager to get back to doing what they did before.

He had received a call from Kuin saying that she had done what he asked but didn't know if that quirkless shit was dead or not. He seriously doubted that Deku could have survived that. He may have been lucky before but everyone's luck runs out eventually. If by some great miracle he did survive, he would find whatever prison they're keeping him locked away at, break in and personally slay him there.

He tried not to think about Deku though. At the moment he just wanted to focus on his current plans. On the other hand, he was looking forward to seeing his 'mascot' again. They used to have such fun together, and they could have it again.

 **Razor and Stain**

Razor had called Stain to meet up. The two met in an abandoned building to discuss the day's previous events.

"Razor," Stain greeted.

"Stain," she returned. "How's your crusade going?"

"Same as ever. I fought Endeavour recently, but he managed to survive and burn me," Stain replied bitterly. "I spent a short amount of time recovering before returning to work. I swear I'll kill him next time I see him."

Razor laughed before turning serious again.

"As interesting as that all is we've got more important matters to discuss," Razor declared. "Yesterday, for instance, quite the show wouldn't you say."

"Indeed, it was a ferocious battle, between All Might and All for One. It could have gone either way if that cheap shot hadn't occurred," Stain replied. "Their battle aside there was the attempt on Izuku's life. Anything to say about that?"

Razor stared at the wall.

"My guess, Atrocity was trying to kill him," she stated. "He was never happy about Izuku joining the League because he was quirkless."

Stain flinched at the name. He had heard of this man before, and he knew exactly what type of person he was, as well as what he did to people.

"There's no proof but, it's speculated that he was behind the Nomu that tried to kill Izuku in Hosu," Razor said.

There was silence. If Atrocity had already tried to kill Izuku once it made sense he would try again.

"Still, we trained him up rather well don't you think?" she continued.

Stain nodded in agreement. Izuku had done well to avoid dying during that battle. At the rate he was going he could probably take on pros.

"Where is Izuku now?" Stain asked his friend.

"If I had to guess, the villain hospital. Since he was injured it makes sense that he would be transferred there. Speaking of which it was only attacked recently," Razor replied. "Pretty convenient don't you think?"

Stain knew where she was going with this. He groaned at the situation. Whether Izuku meant for it to happen or not he was always being targeted by someone.

Razor was just as perturbed about the situation. She was curious as to why Atrocity would go this far to kill Izuku. He never pursued anyone to this level before. Even if he was quirkless it didn't make any sense. Maybe Izuku did something that pissed Atrocity off more than he already was.

"So what happens now?" Stain asked.

"Well, my affiliation with the League is terminated now that All for One's in the slammer. I think I'll stick around for a bit, things may get interesting," Razor said. "You?"

"I think I'll do the same," Stain declared.

The two parted ways then.

 **At the villain hospital**

"And that's the whole story," Izuku said having finally finished explaining to his mother everything that happened.

Inko didn't know how to respond to all of that. She was horrified at the bullying he endured from not just Katsuki, but also his peers as well. What's more she was furious at Katsuki for what he said to Izuku. The next time she saw him she would make sure to let him know how he felt about it.

"I know I should have gone to you and I didn't, it was stupid of me," Izuku admitted.

"You're damn well right. You should've told me before it got so out of hand. I may have been able to help you," Inko muttered angrily. There were tears streaming down her face. "But, it's also my fault for not acting sooner than I should have. Back then I should have tried to get you to talk to me rather than sitting back and doing nothing. So I'm to blame also."

Inko had done well to keep quiet the entire time but now she just couldn't hold it in anymore. Part of her wanted to just scream at the whole thing.

"And Katsuki, when I see him I'm going to give him a well-deserved smack across the face," she exclaimed.

"You don't need to do that. I already beat him at the USJ."

"I'm still going to do it. I'll be informing Mitsuki about this as well."

"Don't be mad her now. This isn't her fault. I don't think even she thought Kacchan would say something like that. Hell, he doesn't even believe I did it."

Despite his relationship with Bakugo, Izuku still liked his parents and didn't want them to get into trouble. Furthermore, Mitsuki, who had her sons temper, was going to be furious when she found out.

"Mom I know you're not happy about it but leaving was the best thing I could do to keep you safe," he reasoned. "Also, they helped me to live again when most would've preferred it if I didn't exist."

Inko didn't reply to that. While she understood why he left and what those villains did for him she was still angry and upset.

Gunhead entered and interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt you both but would you please come out for a minute? The police and Dabi would like to inform you about something important," he said.

Izuku frowned. Why would they have Dabi with them? Didn't they want to question him?

Curious as to what this was about Izuku stood up to go and talk to the people outside, his mother following close behind him. Outside were Naomasa, Dabi, and a few police guards.

"What is it you wish to tell us about?" Izuku asked wasting no time.

Naomasa and Dabi stared at him solemnly. Izuku was getting the sense that something terrible had happened. Taking a deep breath Naomasa spoke.

"There was a break in at Tartarus Prison, where All for One was being kept. Someone set most of the inmates free," he explained.

Izuku tensed slightly at this. That meant Sensei may have escaped.

"Most did escape," Naomasa continued. "The one exception was All for One, who was found dead in his cell."

Izuku's blood froze. For a few seconds, he was unable to breathe. When he recovered from his shock he grabbed Naomasa by the throat and pinned him against the wall. The detective anticipated this kind of response which is why he asked no one to interfere.

"What the fuck! What kind of sick joke is this? If you're doing this just so I'll give you more information let me tell you now I don't have anymore," Izuku yelled. "Sensei isn't dead. He can't be."

Inko was stunned to see her son act this way. She had never seen him this angry before. Whoever this man was he must've been important to him.

"Deku," Dabi addressed the boy in front of him. "It's the truth. I was in the room when the report was given."

Izuku gazed at Dabi. Disbelief and anger stretched across his face.

"No matter how much you wish for it to be different that is the truth. That won't change. I'm sorry," Dabi said with a sorrowful expression.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. Izuku finally released Naomasa and stood there for a few seconds. Inko was about to comfort her son when he turned and headed back into the room, slamming the door behind him. The police didn't even try and stop him because they knew there was no way to escape from that room. Inko was about to follow when Dabi stopped her.

"Don't," he said solemnly. "Just give him some space. He needs time to process all this."

They all heard the sound of things smashing in the other room. Izuku was breaking whatever he could find. He was angry, confused and sad at the same time. He needed to vent his frustration out on something.

"All for One is the leader of the League isn't he?" Inko asked concerned. "Were he and Izuku close?"

Dabi thought about this.

"They got on rather well from what I heard. I also heard that he held Deku in high regard, always concerned about his wellbeing and praising his work. In return, Deku did his best to please him and always tried to help him, even speaking about what a great man he was," Dabi informed her.

This allowed Inko to understand her son's behavior better.

"This man, he cared about Izuku, he saved him," Inko thought.

"And with his death, things are only going to get more dangerous from here on out," Dabi stated.

That caught everyone's interest.

"What do you mean?" Naomasa asked.

"Not everyone liked Deku for being quirkless. I heard a rumor that one member tried to kill him once," Dabi said. "All for One usually kept them away. But now that he's gone, there's nothing to stop anyone from trying to kill Deku."

Meanwhile, inside the room, Izuku had stopped destroying things and sat curved up in a ball. He started crying, and unable to keep it all in.

Someone important to him was gone and he'd never see them again. Sensei had been a father figure for Izuku, one he'd never had before. He supported him, encouraged him and protected him. And now he was gone, just like that. Memories of the man flooded his mind, causing him to sob harder.

All who listened outside felt sympathy for the poor boy.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I bet you didn't expect me to include Toxic Chainsaw in this. His design is mostly made up since he hasn't made an appearance in the manga yet. Also, what did you think of Nezu's backstory? Also, Dabi's past will be revealed much later. His name comes from the Kanji for blue and fire, given the nature of his quirk. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


	24. A new destination

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **UA Principals Office**

Well it was just one surprise after another for Nezu. First, several students of his were kidnapped then returned. Next he reunites with his former torturer, bringing back many painful and traumatic memories. Then there was the assault on the villain hospital and the breakout at Tartarus Prison (which was thought to be impenetrable). And now there's this, one of the Police Officials paying him a visit.

"Good evening Principal Nezu," the Official greeted. "Sorry to drop by unannounced but there is something I need to discuss with you. It concerns that special request you are planning on making."

Nezu raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that? I hadn't even filled out the paperwork yet," Nezu questioned.

The official chuckled.

"We are the police. Requests like the one you're making usually go through us, before or after," he explained. "Also, given past events, it was quite easy to figure out."

Nezu internally sighed. He had never made something so obvious before.

"Due to recent events, we've decided to approve of it," the Official stated.

Nezu's eyes widened. So much for the large amount of convincing he needed to do.

"I'm grateful that you're doing this but, may I ask why?" Nezu asked. "Why go through with this so suddenly?"

The officials face turned serious.

"Up until now there have been several attempts on his life, mainly because certain individuals knew where he was. So this is sort of a protection detail," the Official explained. "His life was in danger before, but now it is in even more. Not too long ago, the villain All for One was found dead in his cell a few hours ago."

Nezu tensed at that information. He didn't expect to hear that.

"With his death, nothing will stop certain individuals in the League from trying to kill him. That's what we've learned anyway," the Official continued. "So by transferring him here, no one will know to look for him."

Nezu nodded in agreement.

"Furthermore, having this boy on the side of the heroes would be better than the villains. I've seen his notebooks. What he wrote about quirks, they aren't something to look down on," the Official warned. "We don't know anything about his experiments but he may open up about them in time. What's more he's a skilled fighter, so don't let your guard down. Quirkless or not, he's still dangerous. What class do you intend to put him in?"

"Class 1A," Nezu replied. "Izuku Midoriya has already established relationships some of our students in that class so it's for the best. There may be some trouble with Katsuki Bakugo, given their history, but we can handle that."

Truth be told he had been thinking about transferring Izuku Midoriya into the hero course for quite some time. He thought he had potential after saving Uraraka. He knew he wasn't a bad person after his encounter with Iida. However, after the incident with Mina he was certain he was a good person. That was the final trigger for him deciding this. That and he wanted to protect him from Atrocity, since he knew what that monster did to quirkless people.

"You do that," the Official said. "By the way, since this was a police decision the transfer will happen regardless of the other staff member's approval. We can assist in informing parents since they likely wouldn't take it well that a villain was attending the same school as their children. I think you can handle informing the students on your own though."

"Of course, that would be most helpful. We'll only be informing the students in Class 1A though since there's no need for the rest of the school to know," Nezu explained. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem," the Official said before leaving.

With his departure Nezu looked towards the meeting in an hour's time. All the staff would be there. He knew that not all of them would be okay about it but now they had no choice. Nezu selected Class 1A for the stated reasons but also because he believed Aizawa was the best choice in handling Izuku. All Might would be there too. He had been discharged from the hospital. He wondered what his reaction would be like.

 **Razor**

Razor had contacted BUTLER to gain access to the footage from the hospital. She also requested a leave of absence for an extended period, which came as a major surprise to them since she usually took on whatever job was available. That and it was very rare for her to request something, very rare.

She watched his fight against that metallic being. He did well to hold his own. The detectives weren't much use in that situation. Izuku's mother, Razor had to give her credit for her bravery, she really did love her son if she was willing to put her life on the line. She hadn't been able to capture the rest of it but it was obvious Izuku's group had won.

That wasn't what had her attention though.

What had her attention was the moment when Inko was about to be killed. The way Izuku reacted. While it was quite natural, it was the way he had done it.

When Izuku saw that his mother was about to die his eyes turned bright, and moved with speed and attacked with strength that could only be described as inhuman. Those present hadn't been able to see it, it was only visible through the camera.

Some may have interpreted it as a quirk awakening but she knew otherwise. She had seen this before, but very rarely. Humans these days focused on quirks alone. They had forgotten how powerful they could truly be, well most had. What Izuku had done was brief, but it had happened. Razor always thought he had potential but for him to have shown signs so soon.

"A state of awakening," Razor murmured. "You continue to impress me, my young student."

 **At the villain hospital**

Izuku had been in the storage for a few hours now. He was curled up in a ball in the center with a bunch of broken objects (done by him) scattered around the room. He had stopped crying and was just sitting their motionless, his face buried into his legs. He was still trying to process what had happened, but no matter how hard he tried it was pointless. The fact that Sensei was gone forever weighed heavily on his mind. His thought were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Izuku," his mother called out. "Can I come in?"

Izuku thought about this for a moment. He really didn't want to talk with anyone. On the other hand, he really didn't want to be on his own.

"No one's stopping you," he replied.

He had never spoken that way to his mother before, but then again, something like this had never happened to him. Inko understood this. The moment she entered she moved towards her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Inko said.

She hadn't known the man but she knew he was important to her son. She knew exactly how he felt. She had lost friends and relatives that were important to her.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Izuku vented. "After everything that's happened. After everything I've been through. He's gone, just like that."

Inko hugged her son tighter. This situation reminded her of the time when Izuku was outed as quirkless. The despair he went through because of it.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," Izuku admitted.

Inko was silent. She had been in this situation before herself. When her parents died in accident when she was in her teens she had thought the exact same things. However, she had friends to help her get through it. They made her realize what her parents would have wanted her to do. And now it was her turn.

"You live," she said simply.

Izuku looked up at her. Inko could see that there were tear stains on his face. He also appeared to be rather exhausted.

"I didn't know All for One like you did, so I can't form a perfect opinion of him," Inko told her son. "But I do know he cared about you, as you did with him. I don't know what he would say in this situation, but I do know he would want you to live. He would want you to keep moving forward. Even if you don't know the path you're meant to follow he would want you to continue living. That's what I believe."

Izuku stared at her in shock. He stared at the ground and contemplated her words. Deep down he knew she was right. That is what Sensei would've wanted him to do. Even if he didn't know how. Sensei would want him to press forward.

Now knowing this Izuku returned his mother's embrace.

"Thanks, Mom," he said. "I needed that."

"No problem sweetie. I've been in the same position as you have. Believe me, losing someone you love is never easy, and it's something you never get used to," Inko returned.

Izuku didn't respond to that. He knew about the people his mother had lost in her life. While growing up she had confided in him a lot about her life, like how she became friends with Mitsuki. Although, she had avoided talking about his father since it was a painful subject for her. Their discussion was cut short by Naomasa entering.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, we need to talk," he informed them.

Inko groaned. "What's happened now? If it's something that concerns my son can't you leave it until later? He's been through a lot."

"And I sympathize with that, I do," he countered. "But this can't wait."

Inko was about to protest when Izuku stood up. He offered his hand to help her up.

"Mom its fine. Whatever it is, I'd rather get it done and out of the way," he assured her.

Realizing he was going to go through with it Inko took his hand and stood up. They all exited the room. Dabi was still outside, much to Izuku's surprise and relief. Gunhead and Manual were also present (probably to keep an eye on Dabi). Manual had returned after sorting out most of the security.

Naomasa led them all to an office. Reo wasn't there surprisingly, probably because he was injured the most during that fight. There were two others in the room. An officer with a cat-like appearance, and an important looking official (because he was wearing a suit) with a dog like appearance.

"Good evening," the one with the dog appearance greeted. "Dabi, Inko Midoriya, and you Izuku Midoriya. I've heard quite a bit about you. My name is Kenji Tsuragamae. I am the Chief of the Police Force. The officer here in case you're wondering is Sansa Tamakawa."

Dabi was mildly surprised that he was acknowledged by this man. He, along with the other two, was curious as to why the Chief of Police of all people was here. What could have happened that brought this on? Inko started fidgeting nervously (a trait her son inherited but didn't do as much nowadays).

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but, why did you call us here?" she asked. "Did something serious happen?"

Kenji took notice of this.

"In a manner of speaking," he said softly. "It's been decided where your son shall be transferred Mrs. Midoriya."

That surprised her and the other two.

"Why would that be so important?" Izuku wondered. "Is it some Juvenile Prison or is it one abroad? Or perhaps even a hidden one? Also, why wouldn't they say where Dabi would be transferred?"

Noticing their confusion Kenji decided to be bluntly honest.

"Due to you not committing any serious acts of crime, as well as helping out students from UA on numerous occasions, it has been decided that you will remain in the custody of UA where you will remain within the hero course. It was Nezu who was going to request this but due to recent events, the police officials have decided to transfer you there immediately. This was an official decision so I'm afraid you don't have any say in it," Kenji explained in one go.

The response he got was silence. Izuku took some time to process what he had heard. Dabi and Inko were both stunned. They had not expected this. Even the heroes present were surprised. Izuku quickly regained his composure.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is I'm not laughing," he stated firmly.

"No joke," Kenji countered. "You are to be transferred into UA's hero course. You will also be living in the dorms at UA as it currently being converted to a boarding school. The class you will be placed in is 1A since there is a vacant spot and you have already built up some relationships there."

This sounded completely absurd to Izuku. They wanted him, a villain, to attend the top school for heroes. Did they seriously think he could just switch sides that easily? What angered him the most about it was that it was Class 1A, it was Bakugo's class. Sure there were some people in there he liked but he was there also. He would be reentering the very society that persecuted him. In all honesty, he would much rather be in prison.

"No. I can't agree to this," Inko stated.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. Naomasa wasn't surprised. He knew exactly why she didn't want her son going to UA.

"I'm afraid it's already been decided," Kenji replied.

"But why UA? Or better yet why Class 1A" Inko countered. "Surely there are other classes you could put him in."

"She's got a point," Dabi piped up. "Why put him in the same class as Katsuki Bakugo? In case you forgot, the two don't exactly have a positive relationship. And that's because of half the shit that guy put him through."

Manual was confused by what he meant. Gunhead understood though. He had been listening in on their conversation earlier. When he heard the things that boy had gone through in his life he couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He too didn't think that putting the two of them in the same class together was a good thing.

"For the same reasons, I just stated," Kenji explained. "I'm sorry but that's just the way things are. If it means anything you won't be on the same floor as him in the living space provided by UA."

That didn't mean anything at all. Izuku just stood there with an unreadable expression. Right now he was cursing very existence. Just when he thought today couldn't get any worse.

"I'm guessing I don't have any say in this," he said.

"No," the police chief replied.

"How are you going to handle students and their parents? I doubt they'll be happy that a villain is attending the same school as their children," Izuku stated.

"I and UA staff will be informing them. The students won't be told until they return in two weeks though, and it will be limited to Class 1A's knowledge about your status," Kenji explained. "I don't think you'll go boasting about what you did before attending to other students will you?"

Izuku scowled. In all honesty, he would much rather avoid talking with people altogether. He had another question he was curious about however.

"What's going to happen to Dabi?" he asked.

"He's going to be detained for a while," Kenji answered honestly. "Depending on how cooperative he is he may be released within a few weeks. He hasn't committed any major crimes, barring the kidnapping, and did fight to defend some civilians here."

Dabi wanted to say he had only done it because he liked and respected Deku (and it was self-defense) but it probably wouldn't have done him any good. So he just kept his mouth shut and listened.

"You two can stay in contact if you'd like. If that makes it more bearable," Kenji continued.

"Why is this happening to me exactly? Why am I not being shifted off to prison, a place I'd much rather prefer, instead?" Izuku asked irritated.

"This a sort of protection detail for you. We've recently learned, that with All for One's death, your life is in even worse danger than before. UA is the last place other members of the League would expect to look for you. You weren't aware of this but according to our sources, a villain by the name of Atrocity was trying to kill you. Considering what happened here it's likely he'll try again," Kenji told the teenager.

Izuku was surprised at that information. He hadn't known it was Atrocity trying to kill him before. If he had to guess what it was about, it was most likely because he had freed Mina and was quirkless. He still wasn't happy about it. That left just one option.

"Dabi," he started.

The patched-up villain seemed to be able to guess what he was thinking unfortunately.

"Know what you're gonna ask, and the answer is no. I am not going to burn you alive, or in any way," Dabi stated firmly. "I get you're upset but that's no excuse to do that."

The people in the room didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed by what Izuku wanted. Inko wasn't surprised Dabi had figured out what Izuku was thinking. Her son had always been easy to read. It was nice to see that part of him hadn't changed. Izuku sighed in defeat.

"When am I going to be transferred?" he asked sullenly. He knew there was no way out of this, so he may as well accept it and figure out what to do later.

"Within two weeks," Kenji admitted. "You will be allowed to return home to select what you'd like to bring of course."

Izuku flinched. Home. The place where he grew up. He never thought he'd return there (for obvious reasons). And the idea of going back scared him for some reason.

"Since I can't back out of this can I make one request?" Izuku asked.

Kenji raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be? Woof!"

"Woof?" Izuku thought. "Well he is a dog so I guess it makes sense."

"I know you raided my apartment. Did you by any chance come across a black outfit with a helmet? It's the one I used as my outfit when I went on a rare field mission," he asked politely. Kenji seemed to understand what he was asking.

"If you'd like to use that as a hero costume by all means do. But only after we've examined it," he explained.

Izuku nodded in understanding. He still felt depressed however.

"Any more questions? Woof!" Kenji asked.

"Just one. I've been through a lot these past few days and I was just wondering. In this hospital, is there a large flight of stairs I could throw myself down?" Izuku asked seriously.

No one dared to answer that question.

 **UA Staff Room**

Nezu had just finished explaining Izuku's sudden transfer to UA. As expected, most of the staff weren't happy. Some were unsure. All Might who had gotten permission from the hospital to attend was shocked. He had hoped Midoriya would get off lightly but he hadn't expected this. While it would be good for the boy, All Might was slightly nervous about seeing him again, considering how the boy currently felt about him.

"Sir, are sure this is a good idea?" Mic asked.

"Whether you all like or not it will happen. A police official came here earlier and announced he would be transferred here," Nezu justified.

The teachers still didn't agree with it.

"Won't this be dangerous for the students?" 13 asked.

"They have dealt with villains before. Also, he has already forged several relationships with them so it should be easy for him to get along with them. More than that, our intelligence says Midoriya isn't really hostile, unless of course he's provoked or it's with Bakugo. The two don't have a positive relationship," Nezu explained.

That made everyone feel a little uneasy. Considering what type of person Bakugo is.

"Eraser, how do you feel about this? It's your class he's being put in after all," Mic asked his friend.

Class 1A's teacher wore his usual stoic expression. He looked uninterested but it was the opposite.

"If he's being transferred without say then there's nothing I can do about it. I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't try anything," Aizawa stated. "If he uses his quirk in a way I don't like I'll erase it and subdue him. Speaking of which what is his quirk? I don't think you said what it was."

Nezu didn't respond immediately. All Might and Recovery Girl didn't reply either. The three of them knew they would all be shocked when they found out.

"Midoriya doesn't have a quirk actually. He's quirkless," Nezu said loudly enough for all of them to hear.

There was silence. People had looks of surprise and disbelief.

"This is the same person who defeated Bakugo, and survived an assault from Nomu in Hosu," Midnight said.

"Yes, it is," Nezu replied. "You don't have to believe me but that's the truth."

They all looked uncertain. The idea that a quirkless person could defeat Bakugo wasn't very realistic. They didn't hate the quirkless but they didn't believe something like this was possible. Aizawa was a different story.

"Then he must be highly proficient in hand to hand combat, as well as versed in the use weaponry," he said.

"Indeed he is," Nezu said. "He's also quite intelligent having done both science experiments and quirk analysis for the League."

"I see," Aizawa agreed.

Unlike most, he didn't underestimate quirkless individuals. Quirks weren't the only things that could make a person dangerous. What they were capable of doing also added to it.

"It wouldn't be such a bad thing," All Might spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "He may be a villain but he has performed some heroic acts."

"All Might has a point. He did defend our students on three occasions," Cementoss reasoned.

"Having someone as gifted as him on the side of heroes might not be such a bad idea," Ectoplasm added. "Though that really depends on whether he wants to become a hero or not."

"Whether he does or not is entirely up to him. However, him being here is mainly a safety precaution for him. He has been targeted several times in the past and will be unless he remains hidden," Nezu explained. "I assume you all heard about the assault on the villain hospital earlier today."

Everyone nodded. All Might was frustrated that he hadn't been able to do anything about it since he was asleep in bed.

"Well while that was going on a mass breakout at Tartarus Prison was happening. During the chaos, all the inmates escaped," Nezu told them.

The entire staff were stunned by that piece of information. Tartarus Prison was one of the hardest places to get into in Japan. Whoever broke in must've planned it carefully and was quite powerful. All Might had different thoughts.

"If they all got away then that means he did as well. Damn it, and after everything, I went through to capture him," All Might internally cursed.

"The one exception was All for One, who was found dead in his cell," Nezu continued.

The staff froze when they heard that. They hadn't expected to hear that. It had a stronger impact on All Might, who had frozen.

"He's gone, just like that," he thought.

He didn't understand why, but he didn't feel anger or hatred towards his nemesis at that point. Instead, he felt pity and confusion at the whole situation.

"With his death, villains within the League will be after Izuku Midoriya more than ever now. I understand you all don't like it, and the situation is dangerous but it is going to happen regardless of what you think. So please try to deal with it," Nezu begged.

The staff didn't have an argument to make after that.

 **Nezu's office**

"Well that went better than I thought it would," Nezu said.

"Yes, it could've gone much worse," Chiyo agreed. "You were lucky they had accepted it. Well mostly."

Nezu didn't have a response for that. The sun burned through the window as it had begun to set, signaling the end of the day. And what a day it had been. So much had happened, not just today, but over the past couple of days.

"Nezu there's something I wanted to mention to you earlier but it wasn't the right time," Chiyo said seriously. "It's about Shoto Todoroki."

Nezu looked at her concerned. "Did something happen?"

Chiyo stared at the floor. "When I was treating him after the training camp I noticed he had several injuries. I thought they were from the villains but some of them were like that for a while. He possessed several bruises, a broken rib, and some burn marks. He had some of those bruises back when he competed in the Sports Festival. I have a very good idea who they came from."

Nezu's face contorted into anger. He also knew where he had gotten them from.

"We need to hurry with the transformation of UA into a boarding school," Nezu stated. "It'll be best for everyone, and safer."

 **Within two weeks**

Within the following two weeks, UA had been successfully converted into a boarding school. Nezu had successfully managed to convince parents to allow Izuku to attend. Though they had their reservations at first it was a mixture of Mina, Katsuki, and Ochaco's (she had finally told them) parents who vouched for him. That ultimately convinced them. Though they did want him to be watched closely. Endeavor was busy with hero work so he didn't attend, thankfully.

Izuku returned to his old home for the first time in so long. Much to his surprise, everything was as he'd left it about a year ago. His room still looked the same. It felt strange seeing the posters of All Might but he didn't let it bother him. He just grabbed what he needed and exited the room.

For the past two weeks, he had been detained, he had mourned All for One's death. Whether it had been made public knowledge or not he did not know. He did know that he missed the man, in the same way he had missed his mother.

Speaking of which, Inko had yet to speak with Mitsuki about Katsuki as she had been occupied. Still, it was strange having her son home after so long. And now he had to leave again. This time though she wasn't as bothered because he knew where he was. It had been made clear that she could visit Izuku, much to her relief.

Izuku stood outside UA with Naomasa. It was strange. A year ago he wanted to attend this school and now here he was, only this time he had no desire to become a hero.

"Whatever lies ahead I will face it head on. This I swear to you Sensei," Izuku swore.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I had been planning on transferring Izuku to UA for quite some time now. I want to develop some of the relationships he's established as well as give him some interaction with All Might. Maybe even establish some new relationships as well. Also, being in the same area as Bakugo is sure to be interesting. Some of you may question this but Izuku is only a villain by My Hero Academia's definition. He isn't actually evil. Anyway next you'll see Izuku interacting with UA students and adapting on his first day. Please review.**


	25. New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku was currently standing outside what appeared to be some sort of mansion with 1A at the centre to show which class would be living here. Heights Alliance the area was called, perfectly fitting in his opinion. He was here with Naomasa beside him quite early in the morning. Or rather an hour before the other students would be arriving. They had yet to be informed of his presence, and it would be quite a shock for them when they found out. Izuku, despite having decided to press forward, was nervous. He was re-entering the very society that persecuted him, that drove him to try commit suicide. In other words, he was in enemy territory, and there's no telling what could happen.

"Considering the past two times that students from UA were assaulted by the League, the security has likely increased drastically," Izuku thought. "Making it impossible to break in or out. And with so many pros here there's very little chance of me be able to escape."

"Am I actually doing this?" Izuku said out loud.

"Unfortunately, yes," Naomasa replied.

He couldn't blame Izuku for acting the way he did. He was going to be spending every day with the person he hated most and attending a school against his will. That would make anyone angry.

"Izuku Midoriya I presume," came a deadpan voice.

To his right Izuku saw two figures. The first he recognised as Eraserhead (the source of the voice). The second he recognised as Nezu, principal of UA, and the one who had admitted him to this school in the first place.

"Nezu and Eraserhead," Izuku announced so they wouldn't have to introduce themselves.

"So, you know our names. Well that makes things simpler," Aizawa stated. "My name is Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Izuku made no response to that. Personally, he didn't mind having the underground hero as his teacher.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you young Midoriya," Nezu greeted. "I've heard a great deal about you."

Before anyone could do anything, Izuku faced Nezu and bowed to him. Not just as a sign of respect, but also as a sign of gratitude.

"And to you as well. Thank you for saving my life during that battle," Izuku replied. "If you hadn't interfered I would most certainly be dead right now."

Izuku had been informed by Naomasa that it was Nezu who stopped the mini-pods during All for One's battle with All Might. He was grateful to the principal for being alive.

"I should be thanking you. You helped our students out on more than one occasion," Nezu said. "But enough about that. We need to get you sorted. So, let's give you a tour of where you'll be living."

They all headed into the building where Izuku saw what it looked like for the first time. The ground floor contained a mess hall, a living room (with several sofa's, chairs, a flat screen TV), a kitchen area (fully stocked), bathing and laundry area's (gender segregated of course).

Nezu explained where the dorms were and what they contained. These were a bed, closet, fridge, toilet, balcony, desk and air conditioning. It was incredibly luxurious by Izuku's standards.

"You'll be staying on the fifth floor between Todoroki and Iida," Aizawa explained. "Any problems with that?"

"As long as I'm not near Kacchan I'm fine," Izuku replied.

They knew he meant Bakugo but they were surprised that he still referred to the boy by his nickname (which they heard from Inko who had given a full report of their relationship).

"He's on the third floor so you don't have to worry about him," Aizawa stated. "Believe me we know the full extent of your relationship so that's why we'll keep you both as separate as possible."

Izuku was relieved to hear that. He didn't mind being near Iida since he knew him from Hosu. They arrived at Izuku's room. There were boxes there already, so he was ready to unpack.

"That's all for now so we'll let you get unpacked," Nezu declared.

"Thank you," Izuku said.

The three figures exited the room. It was just him on his own then. Izuku started unpacking, seeing as how he had nothing better to do. When he finished he lay on the bed (which was quite comfy in his opinion). Tired and nervous about what was coming he fell asleep (he hadn't gotten much the night before).

"I have to get back to the station," Naomasa informed them. "Please let us know if he gives you any knew information."

"Of course," Nezu replied. Naomasa then left.

"Well that went pretty well don't you think?" Nezu asked his colleague.

"It went okay. The other students have yet to arrive though," Aizawa pointed out. "When they do, that's when it really begins."

 **League of Villains: Tomura's Group**

Tomura and the others had been in hiding for the past two weeks. They were at one of Sensei's secret locations (the one he had sent them to). They had managed to stay hidden for quite some time now, which was quite impressive considering everything that was going on.

In addition to the police and the heroes searching for them Atrocity and his group were now hunting them. It literally seemed as though the whole world was against them, and in some ways, it was. They each had to depend each other to avoid being caught and to survive.

Tomura wasn't doing so well unfortunately. Ever since the news about the break in at Tartarus prison had gotten out, or specifically, ever since Sensei's death had been made public, Tomura had fallen into a deep depression. He felt sad and broken that the very man who had given him a reason to live in this world again, the man who acted as a mentor to him, the man who acted as a father to him, was now gone. He hadn't felt that way since he accidently killed his father years ago.

The others didn't know what to do about it. Kurogiri was a different story. He suggested that they leave Tomura be because the only way for him to get through this was with time. He knew from personal experience. When his sister died he had been in a similar position. For a while he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had claimed vengeance on the very person who tormented her but after that he was at a loss. It wasn't until Sensei recruited him that he had a new reason to live again.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Giran," Compress said. "He has some information he'd like to share with us, for free."

Kurogiri flinched. Giran giving information for free was never a good sign. It usually meant that something serious had happened, or rather, something serious enough to scare him. He took the phone off Compress and started talking.

"What happened?" Kurogiri demanded.

"Some terrible," Giran replied. His voice was filled with fear. "I just found out. That man Atrocity. He recently became a whole lot more dangerous."

That information frightened Kurogiri.

"Tell me everything," he demanded.

 **UA Heights Alliance Dormitories**

Class 1A had just arrived at the dormitories and were very excited. From now on they would all be living together, and in a mansion to boot. They were all still troubled by the events that transpired over the Summer. Two of their classmates and pro were kidnapped for terrible reasons. Katsuki they were concerned about when they heard why he was taken, they were horrified when they discovered why Mina was kidnapped. The very thought of it all was sickening to say the least.

Mina hadn't mentioned Deku to them. She was planning to do that after she had settled in here. She knew they would be shocked when they found out. Over the Summer she heard about the break in at Tartarus, and about All for One's death. Even though she hadn't known him that well, and despite who he was and what he had done, she felt sad for him since. He was one of the reasons why she was still here after all. If he hadn't interfered when he did alongside Deku then she would most likely be rotting away right now. She would never get the chance to say thank you for that.

Class 1A's teacher greeted his students who in turn expressed their relief that he was still with them after what happened at the press conference, which he was grateful for. He said something about Provisional Licences but skipped to a more important topic.

"This is important so listen up. Todoroki, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Iida. On that night, the four of you went to that place to rescue Bakugo. What's more you did it with a vigilante, a criminal present. From what we've gathered you all encountered her by chance, that doesn't change the fact that you still worked with her," Aizawa noted.

The entire class (Mina and Bakugo excluded) gave them shocked looks. They knew about their little plan before, but they didn't actually think they would go through with it. To make matters worse they had done it with a vigilante. Technically they villains, but in reality they were heroes, at the end of the day they were still criminals though. It was also surprising to know that Iida had gone with them since he was the most against it before.

"Judging from all your looks you all knew about this yet did not try and stop it. In that case, let me say this now. If the Principal wasn't such a benevolent being I would've expelled all of you except for the kidnapped and the unconscious," he stated. "The four of you who went without saying, and with a criminal, but with the students who knew about it but said and did nothing to stop them are just as guilty. Regardless of your reasons, the fact that you betrayed our trust remains. So, I suggest that you work towards restoring our trust in you."

The students nodded in understanding.

"Now, to move on to the more important issue," Aizawa continued.

That caught the students interest. They wondered what was more important than their great crime.

"As you all may have seen during All Might's battle with the leader of the League there was another villain present. One who was under attack by mini-pods and was captured alongside the leader," Aizawa said.

The students nodded, they had seen that, but they were more focused on the bigger fight. Why was Sensei mentioning this now? Bakugo scowled at the mention of Deku since he didn't want to think about him. Mina and Tenya were curious about why Aizawa was bringing him up.

"Well, due to recent events, that villain has been transferred here to UA. Or specifically, to this class where he'll be spending time and attending class with you," Aizawa explained rather bluntly.

For a few minutes there was complete silence. Then came their reactions. And they were strong.

"Are you serious?" Kaminari shouted.

"You're letting a villain attend the same school as us," Hakagure piped up.

"Won't this be dangerous?" Shoji asked.

"What if he tries to kidnap or kill one of us?" Mineta yelped. "Did ever even think about that?"

"Sensei what brought this on?" Asui asked.

Bakugo was furious at what he had just heard. Deku was being allowed to attend UA, even though he was quirkless, even though he was a villain.

"What the actual fuck!" Bakugo shouted.

He was so angry right now. He was going to yell at his teacher and demand an explanation. But Mina beat him to it.

"Hold on a minute. Izuku's coming here?" she questioned.

Aizawa nodded as a response. The entire class turned to stare at her. Jirou was the first to speak.

"You know him Mina?" she asked.

"Yes. Izuku, or Deku as he's called, was the one who rescued me from Atrocity. He found me by accident and when Muscular, the guy who kidnapped me, was about to take me to his boss Izuku intervened and managed to gain custody of me. He couldn't let me leave of course but he didn't do anything terrible to me. In fact, he defended me on an occasion or two," Mina explained.

Most of the class were completely shocked at what they had just heard. Mina was saved, by a villain. Very few of them could actually believe it.

"Wait a second, Deku, he's Deku. Then that means, he's the one who saved me during the USJ Incident," Ochaco realised.

"Wait, you said his name was Deku right. Does that mean he was the one who released you while the villains were dealing with Bakugo?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Mina nodded in response. While the others were still scared about him, Yaoyorozu was growing more curious with him.

"He defended me during the USJ Incident," Ochaco murmured. All eyes turned to her. "When one of the villains tried to rape me, he stepped in and stopped him."

There were several gasps from the group of students. Hearing this boy had helped Mina was one thing but hearing him help Ochaco was another. They were beginning to wonder whether he was really a villain at all.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Asui asked horrified. "Why didn't you come to any of us? We could've helped you get through it."

"I told Elena and All Might, who I'm guessing later informed the rest of the teachers, and later Tenya. I told my parents eventually but after that I never mentioned it again. I wasn't traumatised by it. I was mainly surprised at what had happened with Deku," Ochaco explained.

As surprised as they were Iida knew about it something Ochaco just said caught their attention.

"He was present at the USJ?" Tokoyami questioned.

"Why yes," Ochaco replied. "He's the one who defeated Bakugo."

That one detail, that one description, was enough to scare them. If this guy defeated Bakugo then he must've been very dangerous. The all turned to look at the boy who was giving off a murderous expression that matched the one he made in the Sports Festival.

Mina kept quiet. She knew about Izuku and Bakugo's history together, but, it wasn't for her to talk about it. That was their story, not hers. She had no right to tell the others about it.

"I understand you are all nervous, but, please understand, this was an official police decision. Therefore, we have no say in how it goes or not," Aizawa pointed out.

The students were still uncertain. Tenya was more curious. He had wanted to meet this boy for some time now.

"When exactly does he arrive and where will he be staying? Also, what's his full name?" Tenya asked.

"He arrived an hour ago. He'll be staying on the fifth floor between Iida and Todoroki. And his full name is Izuku Midoriya," Aizawa answered in order.

That surprised Tenya and Shoto (who was wary of the new arrival). Bakugo was still angry however.

"Great. First, he beats me, next he talks smack about me, and now he just ruined me being the only student from our shitty school to get in here," he thought angrily. "Deku, the next time I see you your dead."

"Enough talk," Aizawa announced. "Let's get on with the tour of the building."

 **Kurogiri**

Kurogiri was in a state of terror. He hadn't been in a position like this for so long. The information Giran had sent frightened him. In addition to having added the inmates of Tartarus to his ranks, Atrocity had also stolen all of Sensei's powers using some sort of device. How he had gotten a hold of this information? According to him he received an anonymous tip from someone, but he didn't know who. He had yet to tell Tomura, though it wasn't the right time.

Since they needed supplies he decided to go out and get them. Normally he would've sent Toga to do this but she was exhausted from previous endeavour's so he would do it this time. The way he looked was too recognisable. Which is why, for the first time in twelve years, he would be using his original appearance. No one knew what he looked like, so it was perfect. The device around his body allowed him to remain in a mist like from permanently, though it did serve as a weakness. While it could be turned off as he pleased it did come with several benefits. For example, being immune to most physical attacks, being mist meant it wasn't necessary for him to bathe, he also didn't age like other humans (if at all).

Kurogiri headed into an empty room to do this and had a set of clothes at the ready. Being mist got rid of any clothes he wore when it happened so. He pressed the button on his device and deactivated it for the first time in years. As he did, the mist disappeared and the skin on his original body reappeared. He detached the device from his neck to see several marks on it, though that was to be expected. The sensation of feeling his skin again was strange. The texture his feet stood on felt foreign, it also felt strange to walk on them again. He stood in front of the mirror to see if his appearance had changed. His body was still tall and muscular, his eyes were the same green colour, but his hair was of a darker shade of red (likely because of his quirk. His face hadn't changed at all, he still looked like the same person from when he was twenty (his age when he took on that form).

This was his true form. The form of Kuro Shisa. The form he had long since abandoned.

"I haven't seen you like that in a long time big brother," his sister's voice echoed in his head.

"I know Laura, I know," he admitted. "But this time I need it."

Kurogiri quickly got changed into some civilian clothes (not the bartender ones he usually wore). Using his quirk, he opened a warp gate (even if he wasn't in that form he could use it quite well).

"Well enough of that. It's time to get to work," he declared.

 **UA Dormitories Night time**

The students of Class 1A had finished packing and were now relaxing in the living room area. The boys were discussing living together from now on. Sero was curious about something.

"Hey Iida, Todoroki. While you were unpacking, did you meet the villain kid? What's he like?" Sero asked.

"We didn't meet him at all actually," Tenya replied. "He doesn't seem to have left his room since arriving."

"Yeah," Shoto added.

To be honest, he didn't really care about the villain who was now living with them. He was just so relieved that he was living away from his abusive father. For the first time in his life he wouldn't have to put up with the usual abuse he suffered. For the first time in his life, he was safe, or at least that's how he felt. After the Sports Festival Endeavour had been furious with him for not using his full power. And after he had refused to work with him during the internships after the Sports Festival things had gotten much worse.

 **Flashback**

 _Endeavour towered over his son in the training room. He blasted him with fire but Shoto brought up an ice barrier to defend himself. It didn't do much good though as it melted instantly. Endeavour was quickly in front of him. With no time to react the older male punched the boy in the stomach and sent him flying. He then proceeded to kick and stomp on him repeatedly._

" _Completely and utterly useless. I created you Shoto for one purpose, yet you refuse to carry it out," Endeavour spat. "I thought I trained you to be strong, yet you're as weak as ever. Your mother's and eldest brother's fault no doubt. Well it's such a shame they aren't here to help you now."_

 _The boy just lay there, glaring up hatefully at the very man who caused him and his loved ones so much pain. How dare he mock his mother and brother. It was his fault that his they were no longer here._

" _I think your little tantrum has gone on long enough. So, as punishment for your recent acts of defiance," Endeavour started as he pulled up Shoto's t-shirt to expose his skin. The bruises from before had mostly faded. "I'm going to make you understand your place in this household."_

 _Endeavour's hand hovered over Shoto's right side, his mother's side. He went pale at what was about to happen._

 _After that there was screaming, of course, nobody heard him._

 **Flashback end**

Shoto flinched at the memory. When he heard the school would be converted to a boarding school and he would be transferred there, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. His thoughts were interrupted by Sero continuing his speech.

"I see. Well the idea of him living with us seems scary in my view," he said. "Despite what Mr. Aizawa says."

It had been made clear that they weren't to make others aware of the new kid's status. It was made public that their parents were informed about his presence.

"I know right. If he defeated Bakugo he must have a powerful quirk," Denki piped up. "Who knows what else he did for the League."

The other males present (with the exception of Tenya) murmured in agreement. At that moment the girls (excluding Asui) arrived with an announcement.

"So, we were just talking and it's just an idea but, why don't we have a contest to show off our rooms," Mina suggested.

At first there was some reluctance, but, eventually everyone got into it. Some (Tokoyami) didn't want to showcase their rooms. Mineta's was ignored completely, for obvious reasons. Asui and Bakugo (who thought it was stupid) were resting in their rooms so they weren't inspected. They were all on the fifth floor now and had just finished inspecting Todoroki's room after Iida's. People were still amazed at how he had just managed to transform his room into a traditional Japanese Style one in one day. They were about to go and inspect the girl's rooms when Mina and Ochaco stopped outside Izuku's room.

"Uh guys," Mina called out. "There's one left."

As soon as they saw where she meant their faces contorted into confusion, fear and anger.

"You're kidding right," Denki said. "You want to look at the villain kids room."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Ojiro mentioned.

The other students murmured among themselves.

"He's not as bad as you might think," Ochaco said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jirou asked. "You've only ever met him once."

"Twice actually," Ochaco corrected. "The second time was during our trip to the shopping mall. We bumped into each other by accident and spoke a little. He didn't seem like a bad person. Though, I didn't know who he was then."

That came as a surprise to the rest of the students.

"Izuku isn't really a bad person," Mina told them. "And before you say otherwise, keep in mind I've known him longer than any of you have."

No one had a counter for that. Tenya knew Izuku from Hosu and wanted to agree with Mina and Ochaco but decided to remain silent.

"This is the guy who defeated Bakugo and you wanna look at his room. What if he attacks one of us or uses his quirk to take someone hostage," Mineta yelped.

"I hate admit it but Mineta's right," Kirishima agreed. "I get you both feel indebted to him but that doesn't mean you can trust him."

"He did attack us along with the other villains during the USJ," Satou added.

"No hold on a minute. Maybe we shouldn't be so quick to judge. Villain or not he did save Uraraka and Ashido when they were in danger," Momo reasoned.

Despite her reservations, she couldn't deny she was curious about the villain now living with them. You could hear about villains in class or online but interacting with one was a different story. They lived the opposite lifestyle to them.

"You know we're going to encounter him eventually. Why not now?" Shoto pointed out.

The students murmured amongst themselves once again. They were still uncertain. At that moment, the door of Izuku's room swung open and he stood at the entrance. His sudden appearance surprised the students. He looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"You know, I'm not deaf, I can hear every word you're saying from in here," he informed them.

Personally, he didn't want to interact with Class 1A but since they wouldn't shut up outside his room he may as well introduce himself and get it out of the way.

"Now that that's out of the way, what exactly do you want from me?" he asked politely.

At first, they didn't know how to respond. That's when Mina spoke up.

"We were in the middle of a contest to decide the best room and we were hoping to look at your room as part of it," she said with a bright smile.

Izuku's expression changed to a calm one. He didn't have a problem with Mina, or Tenya.

"If that's all then there's no issue," he answered. "However, I should warn you. There's not much to see."

He turned on the light so people could see what his room actually looked like. Much to their surprise it looked pretty ordinary. There were shelves with notebooks, pens, pencils, a laptop and a phone (UA monitored all communications and online searches so they could block them if they didn't like them).

"Expecting something different?" Izuku asked in a dull voice.

"Honestly, we weren't sure what we were to be expecting," Tenya replied honestly.

"I thought it would be more evil looking," Toru said.

"What exactly do you take villains for? We're still humans with regular tastes and interests like the rest of you," he explained.

No one had a counter for that. Though to be fair, none of them had ever really interacted with villains before so they didn't know.

"This has the mark of a huge pervert I'm telling you," Mineta stated while looking around suspiciously.

"Being one yourself you'd know all about that sort of thing, wouldn't you?" Izuku retorted coldly.

Mineta flinched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Izuku being a villain was irrelevant right then. At that exact moment, every girl present was on his side.

"What do mean? He's right," they shouted while glaring at Mineta.

The purplette backed down, intimidated and terrified.

"Are you all satisfied or is there anything else I can do for you?" he offered.

"What kind of quirk do you have?" Denki asked bluntly. "You must have a powerful one if you defeated Bakugo."

Izuku tightened his fist. Of course, they would think that. To them it was the most important thing in the world. Well, time to surprise them.

"I don't have a quirk," Izuku admitted. "I'm what you refer to as quirkless."

There was silence. Izuku had anticipated this kind of reaction. He also guessed correctly on the next.

"Seriously," Kirishima yelled. "No way."

"That's not possible," Sero shouted.

"A quirkless person beat Bakugo," Denki said in disbelief. "I don't believe it."

The other students said similar things. Though, there were some exceptions. Tenya was surprised.

"I had my suspicions back in Hosu but I didn't actually think," he thought.

Shoto, Ochaco and Momo had similar reactions. Though they were more impressed with Izuku. Mina had already known so she kept quiet.

"It's true," Izuku stated. "Ask the teachers if you don't believe me."

The students still couldn't believe it. The idea of a quirkless person being able to defeat one of their strongest classmates sounded impossible.

"Does that mean you beat him using martial arts and weapons?" Ochaco asked.

She remembered he used a taser on one of the villains. Izuku nodded to confirm her suspicions.

"I still find it hard to believe a quirkless person beat Bakugo," Denki said.

"Well believe it because that's what happened," Izuku retorted. "It wasn't easy though."

Well that made more sense to them.

"Is that all or is there anything else you'd like to know?" he asked.

Surprisingly, no one had any more questions.

"I think that's enough for today," Momo said. "Perhaps some other time."

The majority of students wanted to leave and continue on with the contest. Momo was of the opinion that he wouldn't be this open with them about everything so soon.

"Would you like to come with us?" Ochaco asked politely. "The next set of rooms will be the girls ones."

Most of the class didn't like the idea of inviting him to join. Izuku was surprised at the offer himself. He was beginning to wonder if she was curious about him since it was their first official meeting after all.

"And my last encounter involved flirting with her," he thought. "Wait, why am I thinking about that now."

"No thanks," Izuku declined. "It's been a busy couple of weeks for me and I'm still settling in. thank you for the offer though."

Ochaco felt slightly disappointed when she heard that. Mina and Tenya understood why he was staying and didn't argue against it. The other students didn't say anything and began to move out of the room. It was just Izuku on his own again. He lay on his bed trying to make sense of everything.

"How did I ever end up in this position?" he pondered.

The students who walked away had mixed feelings about their new classmate. Some didn't have a problem with him and in fact were curious about him. Others thought he was dangerous and decided to keep their guard up around him. And others thought they could handle him because he was quirkless.

The contest ended with Satou emerging victorious because he made some cake that all the girls loved. There was a conversation between Asui, Ochaco, Shoto, Momo, Tenya and Kirishima where Asui expressed her guilt over doubting their plan to save Bakugo and Mina and apologised. They did the exact same thing for worrying her, thus mending their friendship. After most retired to their rooms and slept till morning, though some remained awake.

Izuku wasn't able to fall asleep. He tried but, he just couldn't. He had a lot on his mind at that moment and the uneasiness he felt from the situation wouldn't go away.

"This doesn't make any sense. I've been around dangerous people. I've nearly died many times. So why? Why does being here scare me?" he asked himself.

He sat up and got out of bed. He looked quickly around the room and decided he wanted to get out of it. He felt trapped there. In a certain sense he was, this was a prison, and this was his cell. Only it was far worse.

Doubting that they'd punish him for being up late Izuku went down to the living room area. It was eleven so no one was up, thankfully. He sat on one of the couches and stared outside. It was a full moon outside, that put him at ease. Some nights when he was with the League he wouldn't be able to sleep. This stemmed from nightmares about his past and his near-death experiences. So, to calm his nerves he'd head up to the rooftop in the building and look at the sky. The city was darker and quieter which gave it a soothing presence. When he looked up he saw stars that were lit up and the full moon was shining brightly. To him it was, a truly beautiful sight.

Izuku smiled at the memory. It might not have seemed like much to others but to him it meant a lot. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching. That person placed a cup on the table, alerting Izuku to his presence. He looked up to see Tenya standing near to him with another cup in hand. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Tenya spoke.

"You seemed out of it, so I made you some tea," Tenya told him. "I hope you don't mind."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "I don't mind at all actually. Thank you. By the way, are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down also?"

Tenya chuckled at that question and sat opposite Izuku. They both sipped their tea.

"In case you're thinking of asking, I won't tell your friends about our little adventure together in Hosu. Aizawa told me that was a secret. Also, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble with the law," Izuku informed him.

"Thank you. Aside from Uraraka, none of the other students know," Tenya replied. "Speaking of that, I suppose this is technically our first official meeting."

Izuku couldn't help but agree with that. Tenya hadn't known who was then so it wouldn't be their first meeting.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?" Izuku asked. "Couldn't sleep?"

"That and I heard someone, you, moving outside my room. So, I came downstairs," Tenya explained. "I was actually hoping to talk to you."

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked confused. "Do you have questions you want me to answer?"

"A few," Tenya admitted. "But, I also wanted to get to know you better. I've been curious about you since Hosu."

That caught Izuku off guard. He hadn't expected that sort of response from Tenya. Wasn't he angry at him for the kidnapping scenario? Granted he didn't have anything to do with it but still.

"Other than one question, I won't ask anything personal," Tenya informed him. "I won't ask about your time with the League, that's something you should only talk about when you want to."

Izuku was relieved that Tenya was so understanding. He didn't mind answering him.

"Go for it," he permitted.

"What is your relationship with Bakugo?" Tenya asked.

Izuku glanced at him surprised. Had Mina said something to him?

"I only ask because I get the feeling you two know each other. You attacked him during the USJ, him specifically. Also, during the hideout raid you didn't attempt to recapture at the warehouse with the others. I was there during the battle with the others to get him back. The way you looked at him, you hate him. There was also that time in Hosu where you said, ' _he's slightly less of a dick than he was before',_ meaning that you knew way before the USJ."

Izuku couldn't deny he was impressed. Tenya had really thought it through.

"You're correct, on all accounts," Izuku admitted. "I've known Kacchan since I was a child. He and I used to get along until he received a powerful quirk and I was outed as quirkless. From there on out everything went to hell. I was bullied by him and others for years because I didn't have a quirk. So, naturally, when the opportunity to get revenge came I took it. I had nothing to do with the kidnapping though. I didn't even find out about it until shortly before it happened, and even then, I didn't know it was him. I hate him, and the last thing I want is for him to be in the same group as me. Unfortunately, that hasn't worked out so great."

Tenya didn't respond to that. If things were as Izuku said, then it made sense for him to be angry. That brought him on to his next question.

"How exactly are you taking all this? Being here I mean," he asked.

Izuku thought about this.

"Honestly, I don't know. A lot has happened to me recently. I saw Kacchan again and he hasn't changed a bit. I've nearly died several times. I saw my mother again and I saw her nearly die. Sensei, or All for One as you know him, was murdered and I'll never see him again. And to top it all off I'm here of all places, yet unlike a year ago I have no desire to be a hero, and I'm alongside the person I hate most and people who probably hate me for everything that's happened," he exclaimed.

He was really emotional now. Tenya couldn't help but sympathise with him. He had been through a lot.

"I don't hate you. Neither does Ashido and Uraraka," Tenya reassured him. "Those other students, your classmates, give them time. They just don't know you yet."

Izuku felt strange. No one had ever said that to him before. He felt almost relieved, almost.

"Thanks, and um, how's your brother doing?" Izuku asked, wanting to change the subject.

Tenya gazed at his cup sadly.

"He's doing okay. Still in the hospital but he's recovering, well mostly. He's paralysed from his waist down so he'll never walk again, he'll be stuck in wheelchair for the rest of his life. Despite this, he still remains as optimistic as ever," Tenya said. "I've had Koichi, a friend of my brothers, to help me get through it. He and I have become really good friends as a result."

Izuku narrowed his eyes. Koichi, could he be Crawler? He was a friend of Iida's brother. The last time he saw the man he hadn't gotten his name, he'd seen his face, but his name was a mystery.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Izuku told him.

"It is what it is," Tenya replied. "The most we can do is continue moving forward."

"Does your brother know, about Hosu?" Izuku asked.

"Oh yes, he knows everything. He berated me for being and idiot but pulled me in for a hug while crying. While he wasn't happy about what I tried to do he was relieved that I was still alive. If I had died or killed Stain, he would've been devasted," Tenya said.

Izuku could relate to that. When his mother was in danger, when she nearly died right in front of him, he felt helpless and despair. Thankfully that didn't happen. But, upon hearing of Sensei's death, he felt pain was just as bad.

"I bet he would've," Izuku agreed. "Speaking of which, how did your teachers react when they heard about it?"

"The principal was angry with me, but Aizawa was furious with me. He might not look it but he can be quite intimidating when he's angry," Tenya said while shuddering at the memory. "I was lucky to not be expelled. I was lucky this time as well."

Izuku laughed, much to Tenya's confusion.

"You know, for someone who wants to be a hero and likes rules and procedures, you're quite the rebel. Aren't you Tenya?" Izuku teased.

Tenya laughed. "I guess you're right. Though I could say the exact same thing about you."

"Well, I definitely can't argue against that one," he agreed.

They both drank their tea. Even though he didn't want to interact with Class 1A, he had to admit, Tenya's presence was rather comforting.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, I mean if we ever met again," Tenya started.

"Go on," Izuku urged.

"In your view, what are heroes and villains?" Tenya asked.

That question confused Izuku. What did Tenya mean by that? Shouldn't he already know?

"Up until now I thought I knew, but after Hosu I started to have different thoughts," Tenya explained. "You're a villain yet you're actually a good person. Crawler is a vigilante, which is technically a villain, but he performs heroic acts. Stain is a criminal, yet he believes he's doing society a favour. Heroes such as Captain Celebrity and Mount Lady only care about fame and wealth rather than doing the right thing. Yet there are heroes like All Might and my brother who don't care about that sort of thing. The whole idea is very confusing for me, so that's why, I would like to hear your opinion."

Izuku thought hard about how to answer that question. He could understand why Tenya would ask such a question, considering everything he'd been through. As he thought about how to answer, only one came to mind.

"It's hard to describe what makes a true hero or villain. In today's society, heroes are people employed by the government to use their quirks in public to defend others, they act within the law. Villains are the opposite, they use their quirks in public despite what the government says, they act outside the law, in that sense they are criminals, like me. However, it's important to know, heroes and villains, are not the same as good and evil. Take me for example, I am a villain, however I am not evil. Endeavour is a hero, yet he is not good. Does that answer your question?"

Tenya's mind was overwhelmed momentarily before it cleared. Suddenly it felt like the dots in the back of his brain connected all at once and everything made sense.

"Yes," he answered. "I never thought about it that way before. Thank you."

"No problem. A lesson I learned from Kurogiri is that good and evil aren't born, they are made," Izuku recited. "Heroes and villains both have something that defines them for what they are. I have. Stain and Crawler do. And I'm guessing you do as well."

Tenya was dumbfounded. That sentence, and that statement. Certainly, they were true. How had he never thought of it before.

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until they finished their tea.

"Iida, thanks for talking to me. I feel better now," Izuku said.

Tenya smiled at him. "Your welcome. I'm glad I got to talk with you. It was a real eyeopener."

The two got up and washed their cups before walking back up.

"I know you're not happy about being here since you didn't have a say in this but, give it time. You may like it here," Tenya said.

"I'm not sure I'll have to think about that one," Izuku replied uncertainly.

"One more thing. Bakugo is probably, actually no scratch that, he will definitely be vocal the next time he sees you," Tenya warned.

"Oh I know he will. I'm ready this time though," Izuku countered.

The two both laughed one final time and returned to their rooms where they slept until the next day.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? Izuku is not happy about his situation, though can you blame him? Todoroki will be present a bit more now since there was no reason for him to be before given how things went in the canon. What did you think of Iida in this chapter? Next chapter follows Izuku's first school day at UA. Please review.**


	26. First day at UA

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku woke up early that morning. It was seven and he started doing his usual morning exercises, which included press ups, squats, stretching, push ups etc. Feeling refreshed from his workout he got changed into his uniform (provided by the school). He stared at himself in the mirror. He was about to re-enter school. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Uh," Izuku moaned. "I really don't want to do this."

Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. He had to do this. Wanting to avoid his new classmates he headed down to the kitchen where he prepared tea and toast for himself. He consumed the toast quickly enough but was slow on the tea. It wasn't until he heard the sound of voices that he finished it quickly moved out of the building as quickly as he could. It was then he proceeded towards the school. He wasn't in a particular rush, most of the students wouldn't be there for a while.

The students in question were up and buzzing with excitement for what the day entailed. None of them had noticed Izuku's absence, well Mina and Tenya did but they just assumed he wasn't up yet.

Izuku walked through Heights Alliance, marvelling at the sight. He couldn't deny he was impressed with the teachers for getting all of this done in such a short amount of time. That was UA for you.

Izuku arrived at the main school building where he stared at the large domain before him.

"It's kind of ironic. A year ago, I would've done anything to get in here. I wanted to be a hero like All Might. And now, here I am as a student. Unwilling and the complete opposite of what I wanted. The world works in mysterious ways," he thought.

Not wasting anymore time he headed in to the entrance where there were lockers in front of him. He took out a piece of paper that showed him where his was. He quickly changed into his school shoes (another courtesy of the school). Given the signs placed around the school he managed to find his classroom. Strangely enough he hadn't encountered any teachers, though it was probably because they were either in the staff room or their respective classes. He stared at the large door for a minute before entering. The class was empty, spacious and had the desks in rows of four horizontally and five vertically.

"Well you're here early," came a familiar voice.

Izuku looked around for Aizawa until he saw he was lying behind his desk in a sleeping bag. Izuku was completely baffled by what he saw.

"Two questions," he said. "One, why are you like that? Two, how did you know it was me?"

Aizawa thought about that for a moment before answering in that order. "One, I was tired, and this is a habit of mine. Two, you don't want to connect with Class 1A, so you would come here early to avoid them. Tell me if I'm somewhere wrong along those lines."

Izuku's silence was enough of an answer for him. The latter of which silently praised the man's intelligence.

"Where am I supposed to be sitting?" Izuku asked.

"Middle desk against the wall," his teacher replied. "I should warn you beforehand, you'll be behind Bakugo because none of the other students will want to swap seats. I'm sorry but that's just the way things are."

Upon hearing that Izuku scowled. Sit behind Kacchan! Was this man serious? Of course he was, why else would he say it. He doubted he had any say in this, so he just stated what would happen.

"Just so we're clear. When he attacks me, that's when, not if, I will defend myself," Izuku stated firmly.

"Fair enough," Aizawa acknowledged. "However, while I'm in the room I'll make sure he doesn't."

Nothing more was said between the two as he sat down at his desk. A few minutes later, students started pouring in. When they saw Izuku there before them they froze for a moment. They were still uneasy about having to attend classes alongside a villain, despite what Mina and Ochaco said about him. They moved to their desks while keeping their eyes on him in case he tried anything. The obvious exceptions were Mina and Tenya. Tsuyu, who hadn't seen Izuku before, eyed him with a little curiosity. He didn't look that dangerous to her, although, looks could be deceiving. Izuku ignored them completely, he just wished this class would start already.

Students continued to arrive silently. The silence, however, was suddenly shattered by the arrival of a certain blonde who, upon seeing Izuku, flew into full rage mode.

"DEKU YOU BASTARD," Katsuki roared as he ran at towards Izuku. "YOUR DEAD."

Before he could even reach the boy, he found himself ensnared by Aizawa's capture weapon, and his quirk erased. Aizawa glared at his student.

"Give it a rest Bakugo. I already told you, Midoriya is your classmate. I get that you don't have a good past with each other but try to deal with it," Aizawa reprimanded.

Bakugo couldn't believe what he had just heard. His teacher was defending Deku, who was quirkless, who was a villain.

Izuku was also surprised. Even though Eraser said it he didn't think he'd actually do it. In his previous school, his teachers never once defended him. Hell, they encouraged the bullying and even joined in.

"Why the hell are you defending him?" Bakugo demanded. "He's a villain."

Aizawa sighed. "Villain or not he is a student here and he will be treated as such."

"I can't believe this," Bakugo scowled while glaring at Izuku. "No matter what you say I still won't accept him."

At this point Izuku had enough. He stood up, cleared his throat and addressed the annoying presence close to him.

"Look Kacchan, I'm not any happier about this than you are. To be perfectly honest, I'd much rather be rotting away in some prison than having to attend classes alongside you like I did for years. Unfortunately, that's not an option. So as much as I want to, I can't leave," Izuku explained. "And trust me, listening to your obnoxious voice isn't making it any more bearable."

Bakugo felt a vein stand on his forehead. How dare this quirkless piece of shit talk to him like that. He really wanted to fight him now.

The other students were surprised at what Izuku just said. These two, they knew each other. Not just from the USJ, they knew each other before that.

"That's enough," Aizawa ordered. "There's to be no fighting between you two. I mean it. So, sit down and prepare yourself. Class is about to begin."

Bakugo grudgingly relented and sat in front of Izuku. The students weren't the least bit surprised at Katsuki's outburst. They could still remember his declaration to kill the guy.

"Now then, I was going to discuss provisional licenses with you but due to recent events, the exam for that has been postponed so I will not discuss them today," Aizawa explained. "Today we'll mainly be testing you on your physical abilities through two events. I'll let him explain that to you though."

At that moment, the door swung open and a loud voice boomed throughout the class.

"I AM HERE, COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO," All Might announced.

The entire class calmed down instantly and looked at their favourite teacher. He was his usual hero costume. He was strutting towards the desk in a slow, dramatic fashion. He faced the class with a large smile on his face.

"First of all, it's good to see you all back safe and sound," he said. "And as you've noticed you have a new addition to your class."

All Might glanced at Izuku who looked completely uninterested at what was going on. He knew the boy was still angry at him, and now, probably even more so. Naomasa had told him how Izuku reacted to All for One's death, and how he reacted to being sent here. Both of which weren't good. He was likely to hold him in contempt for both events since he was the one who captured them. Still, he at least wanted to try and help him.

"I hope you will all get along with each other," he continued.

Some of the students exchanged looks of uncertainty. Bakugo scowled at that statement. Izuku glared at All Might. Seriously, just what did he want with him?

"Now then, on to todays activities. What we'll be doing today is pitting you against each other in team battles. The first will be a race in teams of four. The second will be two on two combat battles," All Might explained.

Bakugo's face formed a huge smile. Fighting is what brought out the best in him. It was one of the few times when he could really let loose. The other students seemed excited about this.

"We would've done this at the start of the year only we didn't have an even number of people," All Might said. "The teams will be allocated randomly. The order that appear will be the order you take turns."

He pressed a button on the computer and all of a sudden, it started to randomly generate names. Four teams appeared.

 **Team A:** Bakugo, Hakagure, Kirishima, Aoyama.

 **Team B:** Sero, Iida, Jiro, Sato.

 **Team C:** Ojiro, Koda, Asui, Kaminari.

 **Team D:** Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka, Midoriya.

 **Team E:** Ashido, Mineta, Shoji, Todoroki.

The students grinned at who they were partnered with. The ones from team D were surprised that they were paired with Izuku. Ochaco was slightly nervous since she hadn't gotten the chance to actually talk with him yet.

"So, suit up," All Might ordered as several objects with numbers emerged from the wall. "Young Midoriya, yours is in case eighteen as that's your seat number."

There were murmurs among the students who hadn't expected him to have a hero costume. Izuku ignored them. His thoughts focused on his costume. He hoped it hadn't been meddled with in any way. He made that outfit (with the exception of the helmet) himself. After his battle with Nomu he made some adjustments to it. Now it had a higher defence, elemental resistance and a resistance to substances like acid and poison. In other words, it was extremely important to him and he didn't want anyone screwing around with it.

"We shall all meet at Ground Gamma," All Might declared.

 **Ground Gamma 30 minutes later**

Everyone met up at Ground Gamma after changing quickly. Much to Izuku's relief, his outfit hadn't been altered, well not much. The police had it analysed to make sure there was nothing funny about it. Then they sent it off to a support company who improved the outfits durability, included a respirator that activated his helmet with the touch of a button, and added some white stripes on the sides for decoration (they thought it would look cooler). The support company itself was impressed with the design and capabilities of the outfit while praising its creator (they didn't know he made it). His belt was there but it only had the grappling hook as the other objects were deemed too dangerous.

Gamma Ground, from Izuku's perspective, looked like an industrial site composed of multiple pipelines that made it look like a labyrinth. He looked at the area and decided it was something he could get through easily. With the training he received from Stain, he would be able to handle it no problem.

He met up with his teammates before the race began. There was some uneasiness between them, but he didn't care.

"Should we come up with a strategy?" Izuku asked them.

The others exchanged glances. Momo was the first to speak.

"Considering the layout of the terrain, Uraraka and Tokoyami will able to move the fastest. You and I will be the slowest since my quirk isn't suited for this kind of thing, and you don't have one," she said.

Personally, Momo didn't know about Izuku but she was definitely useless in this situation. She had been useless in most situations before. At the Sports Festival, she was defeated rather easily by Tokoyami. And during the final exams, the only useful thing she did was run and pass the escape line while Bakugo and Todoroki held Aizawa off. The only useful thing she had managed to do was get a tracker on one of the villains during the training camp.

Unfortunately for her, Izuku saw right through her. He knew the look she wore. It was the look of someone insecure and unsure of themselves. How he knew? He wore that expression for most of his life, it was incredibly hard not to recognise it. Feeling sympathy for her he decided to help her out.

"Your quirk isn't suited for this kind of thing you say. How so?" he asked. "It looks as though it would work perfectly in this situation."

Momo stared at him surprised. "What do you mean? It's not-"

Izuku cut her off by moving in close to her until their eyes were locked on each other. The way he looked at her, Momo could've sworn he was staring into her soul.

"Your quirk is Creation isn't it? It allows you to create any non-living material from your body. However, depending on the size it can take some time, and I'm guessing you have to have a basic understanding of the material your making in order to make it," he told her.

Her shocked reaction was enough of an answer for him.

"In that case, make something that will allow you to move quickly throughout the labyrinth like a grappling hook. Because let me tell you now Yaoyorozu, your quirk is far from useless in this situation. How would you even know since you haven't tried," Izuku continued. "So don't give up before you've even started. Observe, adapt, because your quirk is suited for this situation, and many others. Do I make myself clear?"

Momo was speechless. Tokoyami and Ochaco were the same. None of them had expected this kind of attitude from the villain.

Momo suddenly felt as though a large weight had been lifted off her chest. Everything became so clear to her. She stared back at Izuku with determined eyes.

"Yes, you have," she declared. "I don't know if its possible but I'll try my best."

Izuku nodded and backed off. Momo still had something she needed to ask.

"How did you know what my quirk was? Or rather, how did you know its full capabilities?" she asked curiously.

"The Sports Festival," Izuku replied honestly. "I was there on a mission to analyse the quirks of all students taking part. Quirk analysis was one of my main jobs in the League. I watched each student perform and took notes on their quirk. It's how I know about yours, it's how I know about all of Class 1A's quirks. I might not look it but I'm very observant."

While it certainly explained his reason, something else he just said caught their attention.

"All the students? All the students in the Hero course?" Uraraka asked.

"No. All the students that participated in the tournament. From start to finish," Izuku replied.

There was silence from the three students in front of him. Their next reaction was expected.

"WHAT!" they yelled while their jaws dropped wide open.

Izuku chuckled at their reaction. "Funny, Mina reacted the same way when she found out."

The disregarded that last statement and focused on the more important one.

"You recorded each students quirk at the Sports Festival," Momo exclaimed.

"How's that even possible?" Tokoyami questioned.

"I had the monitors to help me," Izuku justified. "I'm not that fast."

They were still shocked by what they had heard. They were beginning to see why he was important to the League. Their reactions caught the attention of the other students who were curious as to what was going on.

Bakugo was still angry at Deku. He wished he was against him now during the race, so he could beat him. Still, he would be able to let off some steam in the battle trial.

All Might and Aizawa appeared and ordered the students to get ready as the race was about to start.

All the students got ready in the order they were supposed to go. Momo prepared herself.

"Midoriya's right, I should try before deciding I've been beaten. That's why, even if I can't do much here, I'll do what I can," she declared.

And with that, the race began.

This field was suited for Sero so he immediately took the lead. His tape quirk allowed him to move around the area quickly. Bakugo wasn't far behind as he blasted his way towards the finish line. Ojiro his tail to swing himself around from area to area while Mina acid skated on the pipelines.

"Midoriya recommended I use a grappling hook, so that's exactly what I'll do," she thought.

She focused on what she needed in her mind, considered the materials, and slowly, it came into existence. It was quite similar to Midoriya's, though probably not made of the same materials. She created two for good measure.

She first used them to propel herself onto a building where she quickly examined her surroundings. There were multiple things she could use to attach her grappling hooks to, she also had a way to release them when she needed it. She attached them to two pipelines and propelled herself into the air. She released them and shot them at other targets to pull herself forward and maneuver through the sky without touching the ground. She moved in a similar manner to Sero and eventually caught up to him and Bakugo. Both of them were surprised that she'd managed to catch up with them but didn't let it distract them. The three of them were nearing the building where the finishing line is. Each were determined to win. Momo still had one trick up her sleeve.

"I saw her use this in the obstacle course during the Sports Festival," she thought. "An invention from Iida's opponent, Mei Hatsume."

Suddenly, a metallic device with grappling hooks at the side appeared around her waist. This was known as a wire arrow.

Momo threw the grappling hooks in her hands in front of her opponents while firing the wire arrow at the building. Her opponents were momentarily distracted, and that was all she needed. She reeled the wire arrow in at max speed, cutting past Sero and Bakugo. She released it before colliding with the railing, instead managing to fly over it onto the ceiling. Her landing wasn't great (she landed on her stomach), but it was better than nothing. Bakugo arrived after her (enraged that he had not come first), and Sero quickly followed. Ojiro arrived next with Mina finishing last. An announcement went declaring Momo the winner.

"I-I did it," Momo murmured in disbelief. "I won."

She didn't think she would come first, but she did. And it was all thanks to Midoriya. If he hadn't said those things he'd said to her, she doubted she would've built up the confidence she needed.

Ochaco cheered for her. Tokoyami acknowledged she did well. Izuku said nothing but silently agreed with them. Momo had done well for herself.

 **UA Staff Room**

"Aizawa and All Might are performing physical tests with the students?" Ectoplasm asked.

"Yes, they want to see how much the students have improved," Midnight replied. "Though I can't help but wonder if they also want to test their new arrival to see what he's capable of."

Currently in the staff room was Midnight, Cementoss and Ectoplasm. They didn't have any classes on right now so they were having tea.

"I wonder how that's going," Cementoss said.

"Hard to say really. They all have improved since the Sports Festival, though Izuku Midoriya is a mystery," Midnight replied.

"From the reports we've received he's quite intelligent and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. We don't know anything about who trained him but according to detective Tsukauchi it was a woman," Ectoplasm said. "There was also the Hero-Killer Stain, but that was only for a week. He has also had a difficult life for being born without a quirk."

They were all quite surprised when they'd learned he was trained by Stain, it made them raise their guard around him. Despite this, they were willing to give him a chance since he had endured much hardship throughout his life. They did not, however, think it was a good idea to place him in the same class as Katsuki Bakugo, given their past relationship. But 1A had an open spot so there was nothing he could do about it.

"Still, it should be interesting to see where things go from here," Midnight said.

Her colleagues agreed with her.

"Speaking of which, did Nezu tell you? Several pro heroes will be stopping by later to do a check up on the place. A safety precaution by the police," Cementoss said.

"Really, who?" Ectoplasm asked.

"Three. Gang Orca, Edgeshot and Endeavour," Cementoss informed them.

The two teachers raised their eyebrows. They were all in the top ten. To top it all Endeavour was Todoroki's father. It was likely he would want to check up on his son. His attitude towards other people made him a dislikeable person however.

"Well, this should be interesting," Midnight said with a seductive grin.

 **Ground Gamma**

The race was in its final stage. Ochaco and Tokoyami came second in their respective races, and now it was Izuku's turn. He wasn't nervous. He was confident he could win. No, he would win. It was time to show these students exactly what he was capable of. His opponents were Sato, Aoyama, Kaminari and Todoroki. Todoroki, he knew he would have difficulty with but the others, they wouldn't be that much of a threat.

Each student stood ready. Those who were watching felt that Todoroki was going to win. Ones such as Tenya, Mina and Momo believed that Izuku had a chance of winning.

At the sound of All Might's voice, the race began.

Shoto quickly took the lead using his ice quirk. Aoyama following not far behind him, though he did have to stop after using his quirk. Sato and Kaminari tried to follow them as best they could.

"Stains training prepared me for this sort of thing. Because of that my balance and athletic abilities are even better than they were before," Izuku thought.

The students, and teachers, were surprised when they saw Izuku moving throughout the labyrinth like he owned it. He ran, slid, and leaped from pipe to pipe and ceiling to ceiling. And he did it at an incredibly fast pace and in a graceful manner. As he went through that labyrinth he used everything he saw to his advantage. It wasn't long before he caught up with Shoto who was also surprised. That didn't stop him though. Shoto moved even faster than before. It didn't help much unfortunately as Izuku caught up to him, leading to them both being neck to neck with each other.

"He's fast. No wonder he beat Bakugo," Shoto thought. "Even though he's quirkless, he shouldn't be underestimated."

They continued racing against each other to the finish line. Both were so focused on winning that they didn't notice how close they were to each other. As they came near to the finish line they were side by side and accidentally touched each other's arms. This caused them both to turn their heads in each other's direction. When they saw each other they reacted instinctively and defensively. Izuku brought up is right arm to push Shoto away but Shoto, in a moment of pure instinct, activated his fire quirk.

"I thought he hated using that," Izuku thought surprised.

He moved slightly to the side to avoid the flames and continued forward. Shoto, who'd realised what had happened, put out his flames in disgust. This left him momentarily distracted, something Izuku took advantage of. He wasted no time in moving towards the finish line at his fastest pace. Shoto followed quickly after regaining his composure but it was pointless. Izuku was just at the finish line. He crossed it and was declared the winner. Shoto came second with the others following not too long after them.

The entire class (with some exceptions) was surprised that Midoriya had won, and against Todoroki of all people. The teachers were impressed with Midoriya's athletic ability. Bakugo was speechless at what he saw. Deku beat Todoroki. What's more he moved through that labyrinth better than anyone here. It wasn't normal, that was for sure.

Due to having the highest places, Team D won the race. All Might declared that it was lunchtime and allowed the students to leave the area for meals provided by the school. The combat training would be in one hour, which suited everyone. As they were walking off Momo called out to Izuku.

"Midoriya," she said, catching his attention. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there. If you hadn't said what you said to me I wouldn't have been able to win. So, thank you."

"Your welcome," he said. "You seemed like you could use a pep talk so I gave you one. I know when someone is feeling insecure about themselves just by looking at them. I used to be the same way."

That surprised Momo.

"Really! Why?" she asked.

"Being quirkless in this society isn't easy, trust me. I was insecure about myself for a long time until I joined the League. They helped me become more confident and stronger than I was a year ago," he explained.

Momo looked at him surprised. Villains helped him, that was strange. Or rather, it was unheard of. Clearly, there was more to being a villain than she thought.

Ochaco called them for a team lunch since they won, something Izuku didn't mind. As they walked along, Momo had certain thought s about Izuku.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all," she thought.

Unbeknownst to them, Shoto was glaring at Izuku for what he had done. It wasn't that he had won the race, he could care less about that. It was what he caused him to do during it.

"I said I'd never use it to attack, but as soon as I was overwhelmed I broke my own promise. At this rate he'll win, and I'll end up exactly who he wants me to be," Shoto thought. His eyes focused on Midoriya. "Izuku Midoriya huh, since he pushed me to this point, it might be worth speaking to him."

 **All over UA**

UA was currently being inspected by Gang Orca, Edgeshot and Endeavour alongside Cementoss. They had swept the entire school to check it was secure and there were no potential break-ins. Everything was fine as far as they could see. The number two pro hero had noticed something however.

"Where is Class 1A?" he asked. "I didn't see them attending classes."

"According to Midnight they are performing physical activities with All Might and Eraserhead," Gang Orca informed him. "They recently finished a race and will shortly be conducting combat situations against one another. Why, are you concerned about your son?"

Endeavour grunted. "As if. My Shoto can handle anything thrown at him, I trained him after all."

The heroes and teacher didn't know whether to label that as a lack of concern or a sign of good faith in his son.

"Still though, I am curious to see how these fights go," Endeavour continued. "Cementoss, would there be any issue with us watching them?"

"I don't think so," the teacher replied. "I'll take you to where they'll be taking place."

"Good," was Endeavours only response.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," said Edgeshot.

 **Open hallway near Ground Beta**

Izuku was currently standing in front of Shoto in a hallway. The reason. Shoto said he wanted to talk to him in private after he finished his lunch. However, rather than talking, Shoto was giving him the silent treatment while at the same time glaring at him coldly. Izuku waited patiently for Shoto to say something but when he got nothing he'd had enough.

"Okay I've remarkably polite about this but, either you start talking or I'm leaving," he declared. "What do you want from me?"

Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"During the race I was overwhelmed by you, and it made break the promise I made to myself a long time ago," he said.

Promise? Was it related to his fire quirk? It had to be. The look of disgust he made when he used it was the same as when he used during the Sports Festival. Or maybe it was something to do with his father. Mina had told him that Shoto got angry whenever his father was mentioned.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with your father, who you inherited your fire quirk from," Izuku guessed.

Shoto continued to glare at him as a response.

"It isn't all that hard to figure out. You refuse to use your left side, and each time you use it you are angered and disgusted that you have. I also heard from Mina that you get angry when he's mentioned," he explained.

Shoto had to give Izuku credit for figuring it out. He was obviously quite intelligent.

"Look, you don't have to explain to me how much of an asshole he is, I already know," Izuku said. "I encountered him a couple of times while doing quirk analysis and he nearly scorched me without so much of an apology. Also, compared to other heroes, he's quite cruel, hot-tempered and violent."

"Well you've got to be the first person I've met that realised that about him," Shoto exclaimed surprised. "Most people are always saying what a great hero he is, without knowing him personally."

"I am not most people. Being a villain gives you a different perspective of the world around you," Izuku replied.

It was the truth. Being a villain did give you a different insight into how the world works.

"So what exactly did he do to you?" Izuku asked. "Did he give you that scar?"

Shoto stared at the ground in silence. Izuku wasn't far off.

"He's responsible for it," Shoto admitted. "But he wasn't the one to do it."

Izuku wondered what he meant by that.

"To start you should know that my father is an incredibly ambitious man. He aims for the top. He used his power to make a name for himself. However, he was never able to best All Might, so the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He's still at it though, trying to take down All Might, one way or another," Shoto said.

Izuku was a little but not totally surprised. Given Endeavour's cold personality it did seem likely. However, he somehow guessed that taking down All Might didn't mean defeating him in battle.

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" Shoto asked seriously.

That caught Izuku off guard. Quirk marriages were arranged marriages where people with powerful quirks married in order to produce more powerful children. They were common back when quirks first emerged but not so much now. It was considered to be quite unethical.

Suddenly, Izuku realised where Shoto was going with this, and his eyes widened when he did.

"No. You're not serious," Izuku exclaimed.

Shoto stared at the ground sadly.

"I am. You see my father has a lot of money and influence because of his career. He bought my mother's family so he could get his hands on her quirk. And now he's using me to usurp All Might," Shoto told him.

Izuku held his breath. Intelligent as he was, even he never thought Endeavour was capable of something like this. Shoto wasn't done.

"It's infuriating. I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag," Shoto growled. "In every memory of my mother, I only see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face. In every memory of my oldest brother, I only see him being burnt by my father, used as a punching bag for being quirkless. I remember him flinching away in fear sometimes."

Izuku was flabbergasted at what he just heard. Shoto's mother was abused so badly, that she broke down and assaulted her son. And when he said oldest brother, that meant he had other siblings, meaning he wasn't Endeavour's first attempt. What his father did was pure criminal, yet he managed to escape justice because of his status. Endeavour was the embodiment of the society Stain hated, the embodiment of false heroes.

"If you're wondering why I'm telling you this its because you pushed me to using my left side," Shoto explained. "However, no matter what happens from now on. If I'm up against you I'll defeat you with my mother's power. It's my way of showing my father that I reject him."

"I understand how you feel," Izuku said suddenly.

"Huh," Shoto replied confused.

"I said I understand how you feel," Izuku stated.

Shoto didn't understand what Izuku meant.

"How could you" he started before Izuku cut him off.

"You were abused because you had a quirk, whereas I was abused because I didn't have one," Izuku explained.

That surprised Shoto. Izuku looked at him seriously now.

"You think it's easy growing up without a quirk. You don't half the things Kacchan and the others put me through everyday for being quirkless. There was hardly a day when I didn't arrive home with bruises, scars and burns. My teachers never helped me and some even joined in. To make matters worse, when I decided I wanted to become a hero they all laughed at me saying it was pointless. They called me useless, weak and pathetic all because I didn't have what they did. It was horrible," Izuku said.

This time it was Shoto's turn to be surprised. That sounded a lot like him, only it was done by one person.

"My Mom made it all bearable though. She's a sweet woman who loved and cared about me for me, not about a quirk. Even when I had no one, I had her," Izuku continued.

That was definitely the same as him. They both had kind mothers who loved them unconditionally.

"However, that wasn't enough. One day I had enough. I couldn't take it anymore. So, at someone else's advice, I took a dive off a roof hoping I'd be reborn with a quirk in another life," he said.

Shoto froze upon hearing that. Izuku's life before sounded terrible, a lot like his, but hearing he tried to kill himself shocked Shoto to the core.

"I didn't die obviously. The League saved me. They wanted to recruit me and I accepted. They gave me a reason to live again," Izuku explained.

Hearing this made Shoto realise something else.

"That's why you were at the USJ. To get revenge on Bakugo," he exclaimed.

Izuku scowled. "He made my life hell. He got what he deserved."

Shoto couldn't argue against that. If things were as Izuku described, then Bakugo did deserve it.

"What about you? Does your dad abuse you much?" Izuku asked.

Surprisingly, Shoto had no problem answering that.

"He did when I lived with him. Training often resulted in me getting punched and kicked around. Other times involved me getting burned in different places. A lot of the time he'd shout at me and call me a failure. He never let me do things most children would, like go to festivals, celebrate my birthday, make friends, or play. He said they weren't necessary for the world he was training me for. I wasn't even allowed to interact with my siblings, though they did try to see me. My father was furious after the Sports Festival for not using his power, and even more so when I didn't intern at his agency," Shoto explained. "He took his anger out on me in the worst way, just to let me know what my place was in his house."

Izuku winced at that description. Shoto's life sounded so much worse than his, but no less similar.

They both remained silent for a minute.

Neither of them could describe it but, talking to each other about their problems felt strangely good for some reason.

"As much as I'd like to continue this conversation we need to go," Izuku said. "The next part of training will begin soon."

"True," Shoto agreed. "We can continue this conversation some other time."

The pair headed off to the training area.

 **Ground Beta**

Ground Beta was a city like area with several high-rise buildings. All the students gathered there along with their teachers. They were surprised to see some of the top ten heroes there, though it was explained why. Edgeshot recognised Izuku but kept quiet. He figured he must've been here for a reason.

Shoto flinched at seeing his father again. Just when he thought he'd gotten away from him. Endeavour scowled at seeing his son. In his eyes, Shoto had proven to be nothing more than another disappointment. Still, these battle trials should be interesting.

"The situation in this training is the bad guys have stolen a missile and are keeping it hidden in a building. The heroes have to infiltrate the building foil the villains plan by either capturing the villains or the weapon. We'll pick teams by drawing lots," All Might explained.

They all quickly drew lots. Izuku was apart of team A with Ochaco (much to her surprise). The others were paired up in order as followed: Iida and Shoji, Momo and Mineta, Kastuki and Shoto, Mina and Aoyama, Sato and Koda, Jiro and Kaminari, Tokoyami and Asui, ojiro and Hakagure, Kirishima and Sero.

Then to decide the first match, All Might drew randomly from two boxes labelled Heroes and Villains. Team A were the heroes. Team D were the villains. It would be Ochaco and Izuku against Katsuki and Shoto.

Everyone present was stunned at the match. It was the quirkless villain and Ochaco against the two strongest in their class. It seemed like an unfair fight.

Bakugo was thrilled. This was his chance to get back at Deku and remind him that he was better than him. Shoto wanted to be anywhere but there right now with his father watching. Still, he would show him he didn't need his power to win. Ochaco was nervous about the upcoming match, and for good reason. She still couldn't believe her partner was Deku. She hadn't planned to talk with him this way. Izuku on the other hand was looking forward to this. Especially since it was against Bakugo.

"I've been through a lot these past few weeks. And I need to vent my anger on someone. Kacchan get ready cause this is gonna hurt. Sorry Todoroki, but this includes you as well," Izuku thought.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? There was a lot I wanted to get in for this chapter and wasn't sure whether I should include some parts or not. If you are curious about the conversation between Deku and Todoroki I thought they would be well together since they are quite similar in certain regards. Now this happened at the start of the manga and anime but I wanted to do it now so I hope none of you mind. You'll see the fight next chapter but please remember, Izuku is much stronger than the last time he fought Bakugo so you'll see how much he's changed. Please review.**


	27. Deku vs Kacchan Round 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Monitor room**

All who weren't participating in the battle were in the monitor room to observe it. So far the villains were guarding the weapon while the heroes waited outside. It was almost time for All Might to start the event.

"Who's the kid in black?" Endeavour questioned. "I don't remember him in 1A. Did he transfer from a different department?"

All Might and Aizawa glanced at each other. Endeavour hadn't been at the meeting with other parents, so he didn't know.

"Well, who is he?" Endeavour demanded.

The two teachers sighed. He would find out eventually, why not now.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya. He was a member of the League of Villains until he was captured during the hideout raid. He was transferred here at police orders as a safety measure for him due to several attempts on his life previously. But, also because he hasn't committed any serious crimes, and on several occasions, defended our students," Aizawa explained in one go. "You would've known about it sooner if you bothered to attend that parent teacher meeting a few weeks back."

Endeavour, who perfectly understood what was just said, was furious. His flames burned even more on his body. He glared at the two teachers.

"What?" Endeavour snarled. "He's a villain and he's being allowed attend this school. What is wrong with you people? This is a school for heroes, not villains. Why is he being allowed to attend here?"

"I just explained," Aizawa started until Endeavour cut him off.

"What he did to help others is irrelevant," he snapped. "He is still a villain. And as such he does not belong here, he belongs in prison where he can be interrogated for any valuable information he might have."

"He's already been interrogated, and he doesn't have any valuable information. The League kept him in the dark about many things," Aizawa retorted.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough," Endeavour snarled.

Sensing the tension Gang Orca came between the them.

"Now, now. We're here to watch these battles. Let's not fight amongst ourselves," he reasoned. "Besides, if he is here because the police thought it was best then that means it was the right decision."

Endeavour grunted in annoyance.

"I remember him," Edgeshot piped up. "He was there during the raid alongside the other villains. Ms. Ashido claimed he rescued her from another villain. I heard it was a villain named Atrocity."

"Yes, that's correct," Aizawa confirmed.

Edgeshot remembered the boy. He was surprised, and saddened, to see someone so young as a villain. Still though, he was impressed with his intelligence. There weren't many who knew what his quirk was capable of, and yet he had figured it out.

"He was involved in the assault on the training camp and kidnappings of students and the pro Ragdoll, and yet you still enrolled him here," Endeavour said. "UA's standards sure have fallen."

Before one of the teachers could answer him, a student from behind spoke up.

"Izuku wasn't involved in that. He didn't even know the nature of the event until a little before it happened. And even then, he didn't know who was being kidnapped," Mina stated loudly.

Endeavour shot a glare at the girl. Mina didn't stop.

"If he had known he probably wouldn't have agreed to it. He hates Bakugo. The two don't exactly have a good past together, he made that very clear. There's no way he would have wanted him in the League," she continued.

"Oh really," Endeavour sneered. "Did he tell you this after he rescued you? Speaking of which, how did that happen?"

Mina shifted slightly. She didn't like the way he spoke to her. Neither did some of the people in the room.

"Yes actually. As for how he did well, he came across me by chance as Muscular hid me from the other villains, who weren't aware I was there. When Izuku found me Kurogiri came to help him, however, Muscular showed up ready to take me to his boss, Atrocity. Before he could, Izuku intervened and lied saying he was on orders from All for One to collect any unplanned students. Muscular threatened him with death but he didn't back down, that's when All for One showed up and made Muscular stand down. I was placed into Izuku's custody as his assistant for the time and during the raid he let me go," she explained quickly.

Some of the students blinked. They had never heard Mina describe what happened to her before. Though they never asked.

"Assistant. Just what did he do for the League?" Endeavour asked.

"Quirk analysis and science experiments," Mina replied honestly. "Barring that one time at the USJ, he wasn't a field agent."

"He never, at any stage, worked on the Nomu," Aizawa interjected. "The first time he saw one was at the USJ."

Gang Orca and Edgeshot wondered how such a person could ever have become a villain. Endeavour turned to All Might.

"What's his quirk?" he demanded. "Something for combat or analysis?"

"Young MIdoriya doesn't have a quirk actually. He's quirkless," All Might stated.

Endeavour raised an eyebrow.

"He's a villain, and he's quirkless. UA's standards really have fallen since my day," he sneered.

Some people shifted slightly when he said that. They didn't like the way he said quirkless.

"Well it's clear who's won this match," Endeavour declared.

"Let's not be too hasty. Watch before you judge," Edgeshot said.

No one said anything else. All Might started the match.

 **Ground Beta**

Izuku and Ochaco infiltrated the building silently so no one would detect their presence. They had each looked at the layout of the building before entering. After entering, Izuku placed his hand on the floor, closed his eyes, and channelled his senses so he could locate their opponents. He couldn't detect any movement on this floor so that must've meant they were on a different floor.

Ochaco was confused by his actions until he explained them. As they moved along Izuku started talking.

"Do you know any hand to hand combat?" he asked.

"A little. I learned some when I was interning at Gunhead's agency," Ochaco replied.

Izuku was surprised. Her quirk was more suited for rescue, though that wasn't to say it couldn't be used offensively.

"I chose that place because I wanted experience a different perspective and learn some new fighting skills, especially after my fight with Bakugo," she continued.

"You did pretty well in that match," Izuku complimented. "If the setting were different you could've won."

Ochaco stared at him surprised. She never thought of it that way before. She was surprised at the compliment also. That made her remember something.

"Um, about before, I never got the chance to thank you," she said.

Izuku ceased walking and looked back at her.

"Are you referring to what I did at the USJ?" he asked.

Ochaco nodded.

"Back then, if you hadn't stopped that man, if you hadn't saved me. I wouldn't be where I am today. So, I just wanted to say thank you," she said. "I also wanted to ask you, why, why did you help me?"

This had been something she wanted to know for such a long time. Izuku stared at her for a couple of seconds. He wasn't surprised she asked him that.

"Being on the side that's willing for heroes to die is different from condoning rape. I interfered that way because it's what I felt was right at the time. Nothing more," he explained.

Ochaco found that interesting. The USJ and training camp aside, she had never really interacted with a villain before. Then again, it wasn't the sort of thing to be doing regularly. Still, All Might's words about how villains varied was ever present in her mind.

"Enough talk. Kacchan will be here soon so he'll likely go for me. And I'm looking forward to it," he said with a sadistic grin (Razor's influence) underneath his mask. "I can't wait to beat him to a pulp again."

Ochaco was slightly nervous when she heard that. As curious as she was about the nickname, she decided to ask about it later.

"You two really don't like each other, do you?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest. It's all because," he started.

He stopped suddenly at hearing movement. He looked around and saw a familiar gauntlet leaping around the corner. Without thinking, he dived towards Ochaco, grabbed her, flipped forward and landed while still holding her in his arms. It was just in time as well since the wall they were next to them exploded. Bakugo stood there, glaring at Izuku.

"What's the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" he snarled.

"As if," Izuku retorted. "You don't scare me anymore Kacchan. If anything, you should be afraid of me."

Bakugo glared hatefully at his opponent. Ochaco, who was standing up again, was amazed at Izuku's lack of fear towards Bakugo. Speaking of which, he charged at Izuku with a sadistic grin while pulling back his right arm to attack.

"I'm not gonna hurt you so bad they'll have to stop the fight, but close enough," Bakugo ranted.

Before he could do anything, Izuku was right next to him. He grabbed his arm, turned, and threw him on his back. Bakugo, and everyone watching, was stunned at what happened. Izuku would've pounced on him like before but he had some things he wanted to say and do with his former friend.

"You're so predictable Kacchan. You always start off with a big right hook in a fight," Izuku informed him. "Of course I know that, I've known you since we were kids."

Bakugo sat up and glared at Izuku.

"I know how you fight, how you think, and how you do most things," Izuku continued. "How do you think I beat you last time?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," Bakugo yelled.

"Why? It's true," Izuku retorted. "And since we're familiar with each other this time there's somethings I'd like to get off my chest with you. Starting with what I really think of you."

Ochaco was both nervous and curious at this situation. She had never seen anyone speak that way to Bakugo before (for obvious reasons).

"In my opinion, you're nothing more than selfish, arrogant, prideful asshole who thinks he's the best at everything when in reality you aren't," Izuku yelled. "You're also an angry, whiny little bitch who throws a tantrum when things don't go your way."

There were veins standing on Bakugo's forehead. He stood up again, ready to pummel Deku into the ground.

"That does it. Your dead," he shouted.

He was about to charge at Izuku, but the boy was close to him in an instant, much to his surprise. Immediately, he launched several side and turning kicks at Bakugo. His first kick to the face connected and broke the boy's nose. Afterward, the kicks were mainly focused on his body and face, most of which were successful. Izuku attacked with such speed and variation in his legs that Bakugo could only try to defend himself, to no avail. Izuku performed a rising kick on Bakugo to send him flying in the air. As he came back to the ground Izuku spun his back leg and delivered a powerful side kick that sent Bakugo skidding across the hall until he stopped.

Bakugo had blood oozing down his nose and from his mouth. It didn't take a genius to see that he was in a lot of pain.

Ochaco couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bakugo being kicked around like he was incredibly weak. It kind of reminded her of her fight with him.

"What's the matter Kacchan?" Izuku taunted. "Are you struggling? I thought you said you were a perfectionist. When did that stop?"

Izuku couldn't deny he was enjoying himself. Taunting and beating the crap out of Bakugo felt good in way's he couldn't describe. He guessed the correct term would be satisfying. Bakugo's face went white with rage.

"What the fuck. He's like a completely different person from the USJ," Bakugo thought. "How did he get so strong?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Deku was a much stronger than he was a year ago. Still, even though he was hurt, he was far from finished.

He charged at Deku again, this time using his quirk to manoeuvre through the air. He would strike Deku from up there.

"An aerial attack. Like that'll work on me," Izuku thought.

Using the walls to his advantage, Izuku leaped up, and jumped from wall to wall to get above Bakugo and move towards him. Izuku performed a flying turning kick but Bakugo ducked back to avoid it and unleash explosions with both his hands that hit Izuku. Bakugo landed down on his feet while Izuku did the same thing. The attack didn't hurt him that much thanks to his suit. Izuku performed another flying turning kick only for Bakugo to repeat his action from before. However, Izuku was ready this time. The moment Bakugo tried to launch an explosion he grabbed his wrists to stay above him. Then he used them to swing around and hit Bakugo in the face with both his legs. As Bakugo was forced back, Izuku moved in front of him and began to deliver a series of punches to both Bakugo's head and body.

"God this feels really good," Izuku thought.

Bakugo's face was bleeding and several punches to the stomach cause him to cough up blood and vomit. Another punch sent him flying back onto his back. He looked down for the count.

Izuku started walking back to Ochaco who was completely stunned at what she just witnessed. Bakugo had been beaten to a pulp. He had been defeated. And the person walking towards her made it look easy. She should have been scared of him, but all she felt was admiration towards him for how strong he was. She felt somewhat weak also because she had done nothing.

She wasn't the only one.

 **Monitor room**

The people who'd been watching were in complete and utter disbelief at what they had just witnessed.

"A quirkless person beat Bakugo," Kaminari murmured.

"All by himself," Mineta whispered fearfully.

"And like he was nothing," Kirishima added.

Most of the students knew better than to underestimate Izuku now. Some were frightened of him. Others were impressed.

"When you said you're brutal in a fight you weren't kidding," Mina thought.

During the time she was with the League, she asked Izuku about how he beat Bakugo. She guessed it was with martial arts (which he confirmed). He also told her how he usually dealt with his opponents. It made sense since he didn't actually have a quirk.

"In Hosu he displayed a unique ability with martial arts so I'm not surprised," Tenya thought.

The heroes were also stunned. Endeavour couldn't believe a quirkless reject like him was actually holding his own against someone with a superior power to him. Aizawa and Gang Orca acknowledged Izuku's strength, but also noted how dangerous he was. They knew that whoever trained Izuku was probably someone not to be trifled with.

"Intelligence and unique fighting ability. I wouldn't mind having him as a sidekick," Edgeshot thought. "He even learned how to channel his senses, something that takes a lot of practice."

All Might was having different thoughts about this.

"I should send for medical help for Bakugo, he needs it," he thought. "The way young Midoriya's fighting, his style, I've seen it before."

The image of a woman with short silver hair and eyes, and a cold attitude flashed in his mind.

All Might flinched. It had been a long time since he thought about her, about Razor. They had fought several times in the past, though there were times when they had fought side by side. Razor was a complicated woman, she was also one of the few that knew his secret. Despite the fighting, they had come to appreciate each other and became lovers for a few days. Their attraction was mainly based off friendship and loneliness, and also their opposing personalities. She broke off the relationship because they lived in two different worlds, something he could respect.

Still, the idea of her taking on a student didn't seem realistic to him. There were very few individuals she could stand to be around.

"Hey, he's getting back up," Hagakure yelped.

True to her words, Bakugo stood back up again. He was covered in blood and looked like he could pass out at any second. The teachers were wondering whether they should stop this or not.

 **Ground Beta**

"Look Kacchan, you've already lost. Why suffer anymore than you already have?" Izuku asked.

Bakugo glared at him.

"How the fuck is this possible? Deku was a weak useless nerd who I could squash like a bug whenever I wanted," he thought. "Yet now the roles are reversed. It doesn't make any sense."

He had known Deku since he was a child. He wasn't anything like he was now. He started to hate him after he tried to help him out of a river because in his mind, it was the same as being looked down on. When they entered school, something happened. He couldn't quite describe it but, whenever he was around Deku, all he could feel was anger and hatred. He wanted to hurt him, even though he did nothing to him. It didn't make any sense, but it was what it was.

"Tell you what, as an act of mercy from me, I'll make your defeat peaceful," Izuku said as he took out some capture tape.

Bakugo wasn't done. He still had one last trick up his sleeve. Slowly he raised his right gauntlet at them. Ochaco didn't understand what he was doing, and neither did the people watching, but Izuku did. Underneath his mask his eyes widened.

"Are you insane? Using an attack like that in here is dangerous," he shouted.

"You'll be fine as long as you dodge," Bakugo retorted. "This is my last resort. Be proud that you actually managed to push me to this point Deku. You're actually not a bad fighter."

Izuku flinched. Did Kacchan just compliment him? It was definitely the nicest thing he ever said to him.

He didn't have anything to throw at him (curse the support company for getting rid of his weapons/gadgets). He dashed towards Uraraka in an effort to protect her. He got the feeling she didn't know what those gauntlets were really for.

"Uraraka run. Those gauntlets, they aren't for show. They can," Izuku shouted but he never got the chance to finish what he was saying.

At that moment, a powerful force from Bakugo's gauntlet erupted and blasted towards his opponents. Ochaco started running but Izuku could see it was pointless. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her, acting as a shield. The attack hit them both, but mostly Izuku.

The attack shook the entire area.

Shoto, who was guarding the weapon since Bakugo left to go fight their opponents, didn't like what was going on. He didn't know how, but, Bakugo was the one responsible for this.

The students, teachers and heroes were just as surprised. None of them knew Bakugo had an attack like that, or even use it for that matter. Using an attack like that was incredibly dangerous and could have seriously injured someone.

Izuku was grateful for the support company for improving his outfits defensive capabilities. Otherwise, it wouldn't be in one piece, like him. It had been worn away at that attack, so its durability may have decreased by a little but other than that it was fine. The impact hurt him somewhat, but thanks to his suit, and his training, he was able to brush it off.

"Are you alright?" he asked his partner.

"I think I should be the one asking you that," Ochaco retorted. "You took most of the attack."

"I'm fine. This outfit and me are tougher than we look," he replied.

"Well then I'm fine too," Ochaco said. "Why did you protect me though?"

Izuku thought about this for a moment.

"You're my partner for this fight. And as such, I won't abandon you," he said.

That earned him a surprised silence form Ochaco. Izuku stood up again and gave her a helping hand up. The two looked towards Bakugo who was visibly stunned that his attack hadn't done much damage.

"That's the second time I've survived that attack. The first was in the USJ," Izuku explained.

Ochaco remembered the massive explosion that destroyed almost everything in its path. That made her angry.

"Bakugo you idiot," she shouted. "During the USJ, you could've killed someone. And this time you could've killed us."

"Shut it gravity bitch. If you can't handle that then you're just weak," Bakugo snapped back.

They could see that last attack had worn him out. They needed to finish this now.

"I stood on the side lines before but not this time. Let's finish this together," Ochaco said.

"Agreed," Izuku said. "Tie his arms first and then his legs."

Ochaco nodded. She charged at Bakugo at max speed. The latter raised his arm and fired an explosion at her but she dodged and moved to the side where she grabbed his arm. She then performed the signature throw Gunhead had taught her by tripping Bakugo onto his stomach and holding his arm to his back. Izuku was next to her instantly and held Bakugo's other arm to his back. Powerful as his quirk was, it was mainly focused through his hands making it the perfect weakness. They quickly tied his arms and legs, thus eliminating him from the battle.

"I lost, again," Bakugo thought in disbelief. "This can't be happening."

"I won Kacchan, you lost," Izuku declared. "And now I'm moving on. To me, you're nothing more than a bad memory. One that no longer bothers me."

Bakugo flinched when he heard that. He felt anger, humiliated, and despair, all of which compressed into shock for him at this point. And it was all because of Deku, who now saw him as a nothing.

Izuku and Ochaco moved towards their next target. At the same time, Izuku felt better than he had in a long time.

 **Monitor room**

Everyone present stared in disbelief as they walked off leaving Bakugo defeated. The teachers were going to talk with Bakugo about his rash course of action later but for now they decided to call him in for medical treatment. At the same time, they couldn't deny they were happy that he defended Uraraka. It showed he had the mark of a hero.

Endeavour was glaring at the villain on the screen.

"Don't think you've won you quirkless piece of shit. Regardless of what you did here, my Shoto will defeat you, even if its with half his power," he thought.

 **Shoto Todoroki**

"Bakugo's been defeated," he realised. "Guess that means it's my turn."

Unlike Bakugo however, he wouldn't underestimate his opponent.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I was going to have two fight scenes in this chapter but decided against it. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time you'll see Izuku face off against Shoto, with more of the boy's past being revealed, as well as other stuff. Please review.**


	28. Thawing a frozen heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku and Ochaco continued up through the building to locate their other opponent. Shoto would likely be tougher than Bakugo, especially considering how much that ice quirk of his could do. Izuku remembered how easily he'd immobilised his opponents in the Sports Festival. They would have to do all they could to avoid it. Still, Izuku was happy. Mainly because he beat Bakugo once again. What was the saying? Karma is a bitch. Oh and she was in this case, a complete and total one.

With most of his anger vented, he would take the remainder out on Todoroki. Although this time it wasn't personal.

Todoroki would be a tricky opponent since he could spread ice from his right side all around the field to immobilise his targets and make it difficult to move. However, he couldn't make ice appear out of the spots he'd already frozen, it had to come from his body. There was also the fact that he refused to use his left side which gave them an advantage. Ice also wasn't an issue for Izuku. Though he had no experience, through Stains wisdom he knew how to fight on it.

 **Flashback**

 _Izuku and Stain had just finished some mobility training on the rooftops of Hosu and were now resting on top of one._

" _You've gotten pretty good, and in such a short amount of time," Stain applauded._

" _I owe it all to you. You taught me after all. You're a really good teacher," Izuku stated._

 _Stain laughed. It was his first time acting as a teacher and he wasn't doing too bad. Either that or Deku was just a good student._

" _At any rate, it seems like you'll have no issue with moving around any surface," Stain said._

" _Unless it's something like ice or oil," Izuku pointed out._

" _Actually, you'll be able to move on them as well," Stain shot back._

 _Izuku glanced at him confused. Stain sighed and decided to explain._

" _Most of the time when you are on a substance like ice or oil you would slip. However, that depends on the friction. If you are there for a second, and don't use much friction, then you will be able to navigate through them without much difficulty. In other words, move fast and don't move much," Stain explain. "If you do, try and use that substance to your advantage."_

 _Izuku looked out at the city. He never thought of it like that before. He wondered when he would use such a technique._

 **Flashback end**

Apparently that time was now.

"Hey um, I was just wondering," Ochaco started. "Your name Deku, where does it come from?"

Izuku glanced at her surprised.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Ochaco fidgeted slightly.

"Curiosity I guess," she replied. "Bakugo calls you it not because it's your villain name, but more like a nickname. It makes sense since you've both known each other since childhood."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. This girl, she was quite intelligent to have figured it out so quickly. Either that or she was just rather observant.

"Well if you must know, it's an alternate reading of my first name. He gave it to me when we were kids because I wasn't good at many things like him. The name itself means worthless, or rather useless. It seemed to become even more true after I was outed as quirkless," he explained.

"So, it's an insult then," Ochaco noted.

Izuku nodded in confirmation. "It was a scar for most of my life. It was why I chose it as my villain name."

Ochaco had a different opinion about though.

"Really, Deku sounds like the word for "You can do it", plus I think it sounds super cute," she said.

"…"

Izuku stared at her like she was mad. Ochaco looked confused by his reaction.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Izuku said quickly regaining his composure. "Let's just keep moving forward."

In truth, Izuku felt like a bomb had blown up in front of him. He wasn't mad at Ochaco. He was just incredibly confused at that moment. His entire life that name was an insult. No one had ever thought it like that before. Izuku decided to change the subject quickly.

"Okay, now our battle plan for Todoroki. Using your quirk, we can avoid being frozen when he uses it on the entire area," he explained.

"That's all we'll be able to do," Ochaco admitted sadly. "My quirk isn't exactly offensive."

"That's not entirely true," Izuku told her. "Your quirk could be used to weaken structures of different objects so they're easier to break. Lessening the weight of an object reduces it's physical force."

Ochaco looked at him surprised. She had never thought of it that way before. Guess he really did analyse her quirk at the festival.

"I can handle Todoroki in hand to hand fighting. From what I saw at the Sports Festival, he's a long-range fighter, not a mid-range," Izuku explained.

They continued moving up towards their opponent.

 **Monitor room**

The students and pros continued to watch the battle trial. Bakugo had been taken off and delivered to Recovery Girl. They still couldn't get over how easily he'd been defeated.

There was a fifteen-minute time limit in this trial and at the moment they had just under ten minutes to complete it.

Aizawa and All Might were a little impressed with the advice Izuku gave Ochaco. They came to the conclusion it was in one of his notebooks from the Sports Festival.

Endeavour was still glaring at Izuku.

"You just got lucky you quirkless filth. No matter what happens, my Shoto will defeat you, even if it's with his disgraceful behavior," he silently swore.

 **Ground Beta**

Izuku and Ochaco had finally made it to the floor where the weapon was being kept. They were greeted by a wave of ice covering the entire area. Fortunately for them, Ochaco activated her quirk just in time for them to avoid it.

Todoroki's ice stretched from the floor to the walls to the ceiling. Literally, the entire floor (and possibly a few others) was enveloped in ice. Ochaco felt chills down her spine as the temperature dropped rapidly. Izuku wasn't as bothered. Razor's training ensured he could withstand these situations.

Shoto came just around the corner. He turned to face them with an emotionless expression on his face, though in his mind he was a little impressed that they avoided being frozen. Ochaco released them both so they were on the ground again (they didn't slip, fortunately).

"Not bad. Unfortunately, my old man is watching so I can't afford to lose," Shoto stated.

"Neither can we," Izuku retorted. "Powerful as your quirk is, it has one weakness. And that's it being ice."

Shoto raised an eyebrow. That made no sense what so ever.

"Uraraka now," he commanded. "Focus only on the ice."

"Got it," she replied.

She placed her hands on the ground and concentrated. She applied her power to the cool substance she was on, and not the ground beneath. Since the ice didn't weigh that much she didn't feel the negative effects of her quirk, it was how she managed to cover all of it.

"It's done," she declared while standing up.

The second she said that Izuku leaped up into the air, only to come straight back down and deliver a powerful stomp to the ground. Due to Ochaco's quirk, the ice cracked spreading out along the walls and floor. Shoto was surprised by this action. He never knew Uraraka's quirk was capable of such a thing. Izuku stomp again in different places to do more damage and make sure the ice was in different pieces. He even punched the walls to add to his artillery.

"Perfect. Now everything's ready," Izuku thought.

Shoto decided he's seen enough and was about to attack when Izuku kicked up several chunks of ice from the ground. Because they were under Uraraka's quirk they hovered in the air. Not wasting any time Izuku kicked them towards his enemy. Due to the quirk, they flew at high speed towards Shoto who barely managed to protect himself with an ice shield.

"He's using my own quirk against me," Shoto thought. "Damn him."

Izuku shot a few more ice at Shoto only to stop and take out a few pieces from the wall.

"This my chance," Shoto realized.

He released the shield and prepared to attack again. When he did, he noticed Uraraka wasn't there anymore. He felt something wrap around his left hand, and he didn't need to turn to see what it was.

"Clever. Distract me while you capture," he thought. "Won't work, unfortunately."

Ice shot from his right side towards his left hand. He was lucky to have caught the tape instead of his hand. Ochaco was forced to back off while breaking off the tape. However, Shoto wasn't letting her off that easy. Forming an ice fist with his right hand he punched her in the stomach and sent her flying back to the wall. Ochaco yelped in pain.

"So much for a sneak attack," she exclaimed.

During Izuku's assault, she had glided over using her quirk while keeping silent. Though it hadn't done much good.

Shoto was about to freeze her when he remembered Izuku. He turned back, only to be met with a solid right hook to his left jaw. Shoto staggered slightly but quickly sent a large barrage of ice at Izuku, which he dodged by flipping backward. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ochaco launched herself at Todoroki by performing a flying side kick. It connected perfectly with his back. Shoto quickly grabbed her with his right hand and started freezing her.

"If he wants to freeze me then I'll make him float," Ochaco thought.

She tried to grab him but Shoto guessed what she had in mind and threw her back towards Midoriya. Izuku caught her and placed her down.

"They're strong," Shoto acknowledged. "I was right not to underestimate them. Especially Midoriya."

Ochaco applied her quirk to the ice covering her leg so Izuku could break it off. After that, she felt even colder than before.

"At this rate, we won't win," Izuku thought. "Not by capturing him anyway."

Seeing no other alternative, Izuku quickly formulated a plan in his mind. The only one that would ensure them victory. He leaned into Uraraka and started to whisper something to her.

"Uraraka, go for the weapon. I'll handle Todoroki," he whispered.

The girl's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? You can't take him by yourself."

"I'm probably a little crazy but hey, who isn't," he joked. "At any rate, I can take him. This is our only chance of winning and I'd like for you to trust me."

Ochaco looked uncertain but eventually relented. She activated her quirk on the new ice Todoroki produced and started to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave it in your hands. You'd better not lose," she called out as she jumped along.

Izuku nodded and turned to face Todoroki who wore a cold expression.

"Clever move sending her along to capture the weapon. However, it's foolish to think that you can beat me by yourself," Shoto declared.

"We'll see about that," Izuku countered.

Wasting no time, Izuku broke the ice and started throwing and kicking them at Todoroki again. The latter deployed more ice to counter them, and at an incredibly fast pace too. Rather than turn from the attack Izuku dashed towards it straight on (an act which surprised Todoroki). As he neared the barrage of ice he started jumping from wall to wall to avoid the attack and get closer to Todoroki. It worked because Shoto didn't have any time to react as Midoriya's feet landed on his chest. Using the surface as an advantage, Izuku performed a backflip kick that connected with Shoto's chin and launched up into the air. As soon as he landed on his feet, Izuku moved forward and launched several punches at Shoto to keep him suspended in the air. Izuku's punches were mainly to the stomach, and the only reason Shoto didn't vomit was because he was used to such pain from at home. Shoto crashed against the wall after coming to the end of the hall. Izuku didn't stop. He punched Shoto on the left side of his face and was about to do the same to his right, this time Shoto managed to dodge and ice punched Izuku in the stomach. That didn't make him go away. Instead Izuku took advantage of his left side and used it to force him to face the wall.

"I'll admit I felt that one," he admitted. "But let's see if you can take this."

Using the ice to his advantage, Izuku spun on his heel and delivered several kicks to Shoto's body. Then he kicked him on his right side to send him flying.

Shoto was in pain, not enough to put him out or stop him from standing up, but he was in awful pain. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He wasn't beaten yet, however. Slowly, he got back up to his feet.

From Izuku's perspective, Todoroki looked like he was in immense pain. His face and arms were bruised. There was also some blood come from his mouth. Also, on his right side, there were thin traces of ice, a sign of frostbite, most likely an effect from overusing his quirk.

"Look Todoroki, I have nothing personal against you, so I don't actually like hurting you. Surrender and accept your defeat. It's pointless to continue the way you are," Izuku said.

"I refuse," Shoto replied automatically.

That irritated Izuku.

"Why? Don't you realize that you can't win? Why fight a losing battle?" he asked.

"Because he's watching that's why," Shoto shouted, much to Izuku's surprise. "If I give up it'll be seen as a sign of weakness, a sign that he's right about me. And the last thing I want is to give him the satisfaction."

Shoto glared at Izuku.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me. You have no idea what it's like growing up for one purpose, even if you don't like or want it. You have no idea what it's like being alone with no one there for you," he continued. "You have no idea what it's like to be trapped in a life from which you can't escape, no matter how much you want to. You have no idea what it's like to live a life where you aren't allowed a single moment of happiness."

Izuku stared at Shoto. He looked into his eyes and saw a variety of emotions. He saw anger, fear, sadness, loneliness, and resentment. And he did, he saw another boy appear next to Shoto. A boy with a mop of green hair, a school uniform, and emerald green eyes with sad and lonely expression. He saw himself, or rather his former self, in Shoto.

Upon realizing this, Izuku felt an unusual desire to help Shoto. He wanted to help him accept who he was, just as he had accepted himself a long time ago. And there was only one way to do that.

Reaching up to his respirator Izuku deactivated his mask so he could properly look Shoto in the eye. The latter of which was confused by his actions.

"Maybe I can't understand what it's like to be you. Our childhoods are similar but different. However, I can relate to you since I know what it means to be alone, to be sad, angry, frustrated and wishing you were like every other normal person despite the fact that you're not," Izuku explained.

Shoto stared at him confused.

 **Monitor room**

The students, teachers, and pros watched in disbelief at Shoto's current state. They were impressed with ho Uraraka used her quirk and how she and Izuku fought against Shoto. They were in disbelief at how the most powerful student in their class was tossed around like some ragdoll by some quirkless villain. Some were making mental notes not to incur his wrath (in other words, not piss him off). Others such as Tenya, Mina, Tokoyami and Momo were amazed at what they were seeing.

Endeavour was both shocked and furious at what he was seeing. A quirkless brat was beating his son.

"How disgraceful of you Shoto. And here I thought you couldn't fall any further," he thought. "You're even weaker then I gave you credit for."

"Who taught this boy how to fight?" Gang Orca asked curiously.

"We don't know. According to another who was captured it was a woman. Izuku said she was no longer in the League since All for One was captured," Aizawa replied.

He decided to leave out the part about Stain as that would only create more problems. He, along with All Might, were concerned about what Todoroki was saying. They had never paid much attention to it before but, Todoroki seemed scared of his father. The things he was saying, the way he was acting. Just what went on in that house of his. Thankfully, only they could hear what the participants were saying.

Also, from what they could tell, it sounded like Midoriya was trying to help his opponent. But why?

 **Ground Beta**

"What are you rambling on about? What do you want from me?" Shoto barked.

"I'm saying I have an idea of what it's like to be you, even if it's different from what you've actually lived through," Izuku snapped back. "As for what I want from you. I want you to fight me at your full power. Use your left side, your fire quirk."

Shoto stared at him surprised for a moment before changing to a glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Shoto snarled. "Did my monster of a father put you up to this?"

"That fat bastard you're related to didn't say anything to me. I'm doing this of my own will," Izuku stated. "So use it already. It's the only chance you have of fighting against me."

Shoto literally couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to use his father's power. Being encouraged to by someone else made him angry. Gritting his teeth, he looked down at the floor.

"I'm not gonna use it. And you know damn well why. Using it means I accept his," Shoto shouted but never got the chance to finish.

Izuku moved forward quickly and punched him in the face. An expression of rage was painted across his face. Shoto looked up at him stunned.

"His power, his power. Stop calling it that. Tell that fat bastard of a father of yours to go fuck himself. Because let me tell you now Todoroki, that power, that quirk, is yours. Do you understand? Yours, not his. If he, or anybody else, tell you otherwise, well then screw them. That's your quirk, your power, and no one else's," Izuku roared at the boy on the ground.

Shoto was speechless. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to think.

Yet, when he heard those words, that speech. Memories from a forgotten life came flooding back to him.

 **Flashback**

 _He was the youngest of four siblings in his family. His eldest siblings were twins, brother, and sister that were seven years older than him, with his second older brother, who was four years older than him. His sister and second brother inherited their mother's quirk, sparing them the wrath of their father. His eldest brother was quirkless, and unlike the other siblings, received a fair amount of resentment from their father who viewed those without quirks as inferior beings. Then there was him, Shoto, who inherited both his parent's quirks, much to his father's delight. You see in his case, he was his father's masterpiece, his tool to surpass All Might._

 _While at first, he (like most children his age) thought what he could do was very cool. Then his father started training him, and that's when things turned bad._

 _The training he received was intense. Sometimes he would get sick from it, other times he would get hurt from it, receiving wounds such as bruises and burns. His father often ordered him to toughen up, otherwise, there was no way he would be able to take out any villains, even low-level ones. How could he do that anyway? He was five years old._

 _His mother was incredibly kind and often tried to help through the abuse, of course, that resulted in her getting abused as well. She paid a bit more attention to him than his other siblings because he needed it most. He loved her dearly for it._

 _Speaking of his siblings, despite living in the same house, he didn't see much of them. His father claimed they lived in a different world to the one he was training him for. As such he deemed them unnecessary distractions. His eldest brother was the one exception. He often tried to see Shoto as much as possible, despite risking their father's anger. He even did things such as take him out to the park or different festivals so he wouldn't miss out on them. Shoto looked up to him and loved him deeply._

 _Unfortunately, because his brother was quirkless, he suffered a lot of abuse from their father, who, because of his status, viewed as nothing more than a punching bag under his roof. On more than one occasion his brother was used in training as target practice for his fire. When Shoto didn't attack (he was too horrified to), Endeavour burned the boy himself, though not serious enough to cause any serious damage. Other times it was physical abuse. On more than one occasion did his brother limp around the house, and sometimes he would flinch at the sight of someone or by being touched._

 _Most of the time Shoto would cry out his frustrations to his mother in his bedroom._

" _I don't want to Mom," he sobbed. "Please. I, I don't wanna be the kind of guy he is Mama. I don't wanna be the kind of person who bullies you and big brother and hurts people."_

 _His mother stroked his hair in an effort to comfort him._

" _But honey, you do still want to be a hero don't you," she said softly. He looked up at her and she smiled warmly. "Just remember to stay true to yourself. You are not a slave to his bloodline. It's okay for you to use your power, to be the person you want to be."_

 _The words she spoke that time confused him, and so he went to see his brother about it._

" _Well she's right," his brother said. "Shoto do you remember that interview of All Might the three of us watched together?"_

 _Shoto nodded. He could never forget that. It was one of the rare occasions when the three of them were together. Endeavour wasn't home so they watched TV together and came across an interview that All Might was doing._

" _That's right. Children often do inherit quirks from their parents, or similar powers to them. The important thing to remember is that a quirk is what you make of it, regardless of your lineage. You decide how you use it. Only you can decide to become a hero, no one else. That's what I mean when I say: I am here! You see?" All Might said on TV._

 _Back to the current point in time._

" _You see, that's what she means," his brother continued while patting his head. "You don't have to be a hero like Dad okay. Be the hero you want to be."_

 _He didn't know when he had forgotten those words they both said to him, but it was likely during his father's training after those events._

 _The first was when he walked by the kitchen and heard his mother on the phone with her mother._

" _Mom, I think I'm going crazy. I can't take it anymore. Every day, the children seem more like him. And Shoto, that child's left side looks unbearable to me. I can't raise him anymore. I shouldn't raise him anymore," she exclaimed shakily._

" _M-Mom . . ." he called out fearfully._

 _Hearing his voice, she turned to him with a crazed look in her eye. The kettle next to her had just finished boiling. What she did next earned him his scar. His brother came along to help and screamed at him, calling him a monster. He hadn't witnessed his reaction, but he could guess what it was. His father had his mother institutionalized so she wouldn't harm his masterpiece further. Shoto knew better than that, he knew his father was the reason his mother Rei hurt him._

 _The second incident was when his brother went missing during a villain attack on their home. He hadn't been present for it. It was a rare occasion when his father allowed him out with one of his siblings. His sister Fuyumi took him to get new t-shirts since some got destroyed in training. They spent the entire day out since Shoto didn't get to leave that much. When they returned the police were present and there were signs that their house had been burned. The story was that an unknown villain had attacked the house while his father was resting claiming it was for revenge. Endeavour tried to protect his firstborn son but the villain performed a surprise attack that made him lose consciousness. When he came around his son was gone. This was two weeks after the first incident._

 _Shoto was completely broken after this incident as the two people who loved him so much were now gone, a fact his father made him well aware of. His brother Natsuo moved in with his maternal grandparents out of fear of their father. Fuyumi stayed for Shoto's sake. She never went against their father, but she did always treat Shoto's wounds when he received them. Despite this, he never bore any grudge against them, or his mother, because he understood why they did the things they did._

 _Endeavour used the second event to fuel Shoto's desire to become a hero, which worked to a certain extent as he wanted to discover what had befallen his brother._

 **Flashback end**

He had forgotten so much of what they said to him. But now, now he remembered everything. In that instant, he forgot about his father and focused on his opponent. He activated his fire quirk.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with a bright light, and the ice started melting from the sudden burst of heat. The ice on Shoto's body vanished like it had never been there to begin with.

Izuku was in awe at what he was seeing. While most would've been concerned and scared at the sight of that, he thought it was something else.

"Magnificent," he whispered.

Shoto frowned.

"You fool. You're helping your opponent, even though you want to win this battle. What kind of idiot are you?" he asked.

"Don't know. There are plenty of idiots in this world, and various types also," Izuku joked.

Shoto couldn't help but agree with that. He grinned at Izuku.

"I want to win also, to be a hero," Shoto said.

Izuku grinned back at him while reactivating his mask. He took up a fighting stance.

"Then take your best shot," he yelled.

"Fine, but don't blame me for what happens next," Shoto countered.

"Same to you," Izuku shot back.

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

Ochaco had been trying to find the weapon for a short while. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy since Todoroki froze the entire area. While she could break it apart it was slightly difficult since Todoroki fortified some rooms more than others with a lot of ice. There was also the difficulty of moving around due to nausea she felt from using her quirk on herself. The reason she didn't release herself was that she would have to release everything affected by her power, the ice included. That would've taken away Midoriya's advantage.

"I hope you're alright," she murmured.

Just then she felt a sudden burst of heat around the area. The ice started to melt away as well.

"No way. Don't tell me Todoroki's using his fire," she realized. "If he is then the ice left for Midoriya is gone. In that case, no need for me to stay this way."

Ochaco deactivated her quirk and felt the effects of nausea go away, much to her relief. Since the ice had melted it was easier to search the rooms, however, she did so at a much faster pace. Now that Todoroki was using his fire quirk she needed to end this as quickly as possible.

"Deku, I hope you're safe," she prayed.

 **Monitor room**

Everyone present were amazed at what they were seeing. Todoroki's fire quirk was incredible, at least they thought so. Endeavour was thrilled at what he was seeing.

"So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent! It all starts now for you Shoto! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me... you will fulfill my ambitions!" he shouted.

Hardly anyone paid attention to him, they were too focused on the screen.

"You got him to use his fire quirk young Midoriya," All Might thought. "Don't tell me you were trying to help Todoroki."

The students started shouting amongst themselves.

"Go for it Midoriya," Momo and Tokoyami yelled.

"You can do it," Mina and Tenya cheered.

"No way, this belongs to Todoroki," Kaminari and Mineta argued.

"So manly," Kirishima and Sero piped up.

The others said how this was a much better fight than the Sports Festival.

In that moment, Izuku being a villain was forgotten. People were just too pumped about the fight to care. Even the heroes were getting excited.

 **Ground Beta**

Izuku dashed towards Shoto but before he could get near him he was blasted and engulfed by the boy's fire. The attack sent him flying towards the end of the hall. Izuku was lucky his suit had elemental resistance otherwise it wouldn't have survived that attack, or rather he wouldn't have survived. The impact he felt from that attack was strong and caused him to cough up a little blood. He didn't let it bother him though and stood back up. Shoto wasn't surprised, he knew it would take more than that for Izuku to go down.

Izuku ran at Shoto again, who in turn sent more fire his way. Izuku avoided this by using the walls to jump up and over the attack. He continued that way to Shoto who launched another fire attack. Izuku then did something unexpected. When he was close enough, he kicked off the wall and dived towards Shoto at incredible speed. He gambled on his suit being able to withstand the fire. Shoto's attack wasn't as powerful as his first one so, he managed to cut through it and deliver a tackle to Shoto's body that sent him crashing to the ground while Izuku flipped forward. When he landed his leg was trapped by Shoto's ice (who cast it upon crashing). Shoto stood back up and sent a large barrage of ice into Izuku that sent him flying into the air. Immediately afterward he followed up with a blast of fire that sent him crashing into the wall.

"You're giving it your all Midoriya, so I must do the same," Shoto thought.

Izuku managed to get back to his feet, though slower than before. His outfit was worn out from the attacks and likely wouldn't take much more. His mask was cracked also, which led to him deactivating it. There was a little blood running from his lips and was breathing heavily.

Despite all this, Izuku and Shoto, were enjoying themselves. They couldn't describe it but, they felt a certain thrill at the whole battle, causing them both to grin at each other.

"You're a strong fighter. However, this ends now," Shoto declared as he readied both fire and ice for one final attack.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Izuku countered. He still had one last trick up his sleeve.

Izuku fired his grappling hook at Shoto's left arm. When it wrapped around it successfully he used it to haul Shoto towards him at max speed. Shoto was caught off guard by this action and fortified a small ice shield on his chest quickly. It was a good thing he did because when Izuku elbowed him in the face he fell backward. Izuku then elbowed Shoto downwards into his stomach to leave him lying on his back. Izuku tried to punch Shoto but he rolled out of the way and got back up, forgetting about the pain he was in. the two then engaged in a fist fight where they both landed punches on each other.

Meanwhile, Ochaco had finally located the weapon and managed to capture it, signaling that she and Izuku had won. All Might called this over the radio but the two boys ignored him, or rather they couldn't hear him. Edgeshot explained they were too far gone into their fight to notice them. And he was right.

Having both reached their limit (and realizing that punching each other wasn't doing much), they grabbed hold of each other's arms. They pulled their heads back, and then brought them forward to each deliver a strong headbutt. Their heads collided, causing them to cease any movement. Blood trickled down both their foreheads and each boy wore a calm exhausted expression. For a few seconds, neither of them moved. Eventually, Shoto collapsed onto the ground and lay on his back. Izuku remained standing for a few more seconds until he fell into a sitting position. They heard All Might call out the winners again, but they were too tired and hurt to care.

"Well, it looks like you won," Shoto said weakly.

"I'm not so certain I'd call this a win, perhaps a draw, but I don't know about a win," Izuku replied equally weakly.

Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"You were standing the longest and aren't lying down. I'd say this is your win," he stated.

Izuku sighed.

"If you say so," he said. "Things easily could've gone the other way, especially if you used your left side at the start."

Shoto frowned.

"Did you plan on getting me to use it?" he asked.

"Nope. I only wanted you to use it because I wanted to help you," Izuku explained much to Shoto's surprise. "I guess it was because I saw a little of the old me within you, that triggered it. I meant all those things I said to you."

Shoto didn't know how to respond to that, but for once, he didn't want to. He didn't know what but, there was something he liked about Midoriya.

"Oh God," Izuku groaned. "I feel like I could sleep for a week after this."

"That makes two of us," Shoto added.

 **Monitor room**

All the shouting had died out and people were speechless at what they had just witnessed. That fight was brutal, but, at the same time, completely amazing. Some couldn't believe Todoroki was defeated. Others were impressed at Izuku's fighting capabilities.

Endeavour, while glad that his creation finally accepted his birthright, he was furious that he had lost to a quirkless individual. He would be having words with them later.

Aizawa called for medical support and the two students were placed on stretchers and led away. He would let Recovery Girl do the rest.

 **Infirmary (an hour later)**

Recovery Girl treated Izuku and Shoto with great care. All of their injuries were gone, and they were now both resting in beds. Bakugo was in another room, though they didn't know where. They were awake, and both just lying there quietly (they didn't have much energy to do anything else). Recovery Girl went to check on something but promised to be back quickly.

Things were peaceful, up until Endeavour barged in to talk to his son. Shoto was annoyed. Seeing his father was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"First of all, it's nice to see that you're finally accepting your power and have ceased your little rebellion," Endeavour said arrogantly. "You need to learn to control your power. It's dangerous to release so much energy at once. After you graduate you'll work by my side. I'll lead you down the path of the mighty Shoto."

Shoto glared at his father.

"Nothing has changed at all. You're an idiot to believe that my feelings can be changed so easily. It's just that, in that moment, I forgot about you," Shoto replied, much to Endeavour's surprise. "Whether that's good or bad. Whether it's the right thing to do. I don't know. Maybe I don't need you."

Endeavour snorted.

"Believe what you wish. On a side note, your battle, it's shameful how you lost it," he sneered. "Losing to a quirkless person Shoto, I didn't think you could be so weak. I know you like angering me but that's going a bit too far don't you think."

Izuku was starting to get an idea of Shoto's situation. He'd hate living with someone like Endeavour. Shoto, on the other hand, disliked how his father talked about Izuku as though he wasn't in the room.

"Midoriya is an incredibly strong opponent. He won that fight fair and square," he stated angrily.

Izuku felt flattered that Shoto was sticking up for him.

Endeavour snorted again.

"He's quirkless Shoto. His kind is among the weakest of creatures to walk the earth. They can barely get by in this society because of how weak they are," Endeavour sneered. "If you can't beat something like him then how you will you ever be the best."

Shoto was about to roar at his father but Izuku spoke before he could. Seeing Shoto's position he decided to stick up for him. That, and he had seen enough of Endeavour to hate him and want to piss him off.

"Well as someone who's come in second place his entire life you're hardly the right person to talk about being the best now are you," Izuku stated.

Endeavour's focus switched from his son to the quirkless boy who was now sitting up. He glared at the boy with a rare fury. Shoto was stunned that Izuku outright insulted his father.

"What did you just say?" Endeavour snarled.

"Oh I'm sure you heard me No.2, unless of course you have trouble with hearing," Izuku mocked.

Endeavour glared at Izuku angrier than before. A quirkless person had the nerve to insult him.

"Well you are the No.2 hero after all, and probably will remain that way for the rest of your life," Izuku jeered. "You've always been second best to All Might, though it's not hard to see why. He's the Symbol of Peace and you, well, you're nothing."

Endeavour was shaking with rage. Shoto was extremely worried about Izuku. Did he even realize what he was doing? Still, he had to admire his bravery.

"SHUT UP," Endeavour roared.

"Why it's true," Izuku said completely unfazed by the force before him. "You see Endeavour, All Might is someone people look up to and can feel safe around. You, on the other hand, you are an angry violent man who scares others away. Even if you did become the top pro you will never be the Symbol of Peace, no one will ever recognize, because you will never be as good as All Might is."

Despite his feelings about the man, Izuku did acknowledge him as one of the few true heroes.

Endeavour looked like he was about to murder Izuku. He wanted to burn him right here and now.

"How dare you," Endeavour snarled. "You are in no position to be running your mouth at me."

"Actually, I'm in the perfect position to do that," Izuku calmly countered. "You can't hurt me Endeavour. You can't even touch me. Not unless you want people to know about it. And just think of how badly that would affect your reputation."

Endeavour was speechless. His expression was of pure shock, something Shoto had never seen before. No one had ever stood up to his father before, no one was brave enough to. Izuku was though, and Shoto admired it.

Endeavour had never been so angry in his life. How dare someone less than him speak to him like that.

" _You're just a filthy coward. You're not a hero and you never were. And no matter how hard you try, you will never be as good as All Might."_

This boy reminded Endeavour a lot of 'him', the last person who stood up to him like that.

"The standards and requirements for UA High School must have fallen a lot, for they allow a villain and a quirkless mistake like you become a student shows the decadence of this place," Endeavour taunted.

"With all due respect sir, I sincerely preferred not to be here, but since this is my situation now I have to deal with it. But hey, if assholes like you and Bakugo were accepted and graduated from here then that means anyone can do it right. Even someone like me," Izuku retorted.

Endeavour glared even further at Izuku. He had never been this pissed off in his life. Shoto was amazed at how Izuku stood his ground against his father. The tension in the room was broken upon Recovery Girl's arrival.

"Endeavour I'd like for you to leave. I need to look after my patients. I know he's your son but you left him in our care. Therefore, it is up to us to look after him. Please understand," she said politely.

Endeavour stood there for a few seconds. He glared at Izuku and glanced at his son one last time before leaving quietly. As he walked along the halls his hand reached over his chest. There was a large scar there that only he knew about. He had received it during that villain attack on his home all those years ago. Sometimes he could still feel it's sting.

"He didn't try anything did he?" Recovery Girl asked when she was certain Endeavour was out of ear reach.

The two boys denied it.

"Well, that's good to hear. I feel I shouldn't have left you both alone," she continued. "Now then, classes are done for the day so you two can return to your dorms. If you are suffering from anything, please let me know."

"Yes Ma'am," they both said in unison.

When they were done healing, they headed back. They started talking while walking.

"I can't you actually grew up with that man," Izuku said. "I know you said you had it bad, but I didn't think you meant that bad."

Part of him felt sorry for Shoto.

"Don't even get me started," Shoto replied. "On another note, you were really brave in there."

"You think so," Izuku said.

Shoto nodded. "No one has ever stood up to him before like you did."

"I stopped heeling before bullies like him a long time ago. I didn't like the way he treated you, so I just pointed out a few obvious facts," Izuku told him.

"Thank you. Really, thank you. You helped me with a problem I had been struggling with for so long," Shoto said.

Izuku looked at Shoto.

"You aren't his slave you know. You're your own person. And if he tells you otherwise then he's wrong," he explained.

Shoto said nothing. He had never thought of it that way before. It was one surprise after another for him today.

"You know, there's one thing your Dad's number one at, and even All Might can't beat him at it," Izuku said.

Shoto looked at him confused.

"Being a complete asshole. That's one thing no one can ever take from him, though Bakugo might give him a run for his money," Izuku finished.

Shoto stopped walking. Izuku turned to see him make a weird expression, only for it to be him bursting out laughing a second later.

"Oh man that's so true," Shoto said while still laughing.

Izuku couldn't resist so he joined in. The whole idea of his was so funny.

"That's strange. I haven't laughed in a long time," Shoto thought.

 **Izuku's room**

Izuku lay on his bed exhausted. It had been an eventful day for him. He couldn't stop thinking about the eyes Endeavour and Shoto possessed. There was something very familiar about them, he just couldn't think of where he'd seen them before.

He and Shoto had avoided the other students thankfully. Though he was concerned about what happened to Uraraka since she was his partner in that trial. She was also the first person to think of his nickname as something good.

His phone started buzzing. It was his mother. He didn't need to guess why she was calling.

"Izuku," his mother's voice rang out. "How was your first day at school sweetie?"

Oh this was going to be a long conversation.

"Well Mom, I had one hell of a first day," Izuku exclaimed. "Most of which you'll find hard to believe."

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? Quite an emotional chapter don't you think? I was originally going to have Izuku fight Shoto alone but added Ochaco at the start to show she wasn't weak. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review.**


	29. Shinso and Class 1B

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Author's note: I recently got over 500 reviews and just wanted to say thanks for everyone who supported me so far. I never imagined this story would be this popular so thank you. Okay, onto the chapter.**

As with the previous morning, Izuku woke up early. He did his exercises, got dressed and headed down to the Mess Hall. Much to his surprise, he wasn't alone. Shoto was up and eating as well.

"Morning," Shoto said.

"Morning," Izuku responded.

"You're up early," Shoto said.

"A habit I developed from my job," Izuku shot back. "You're up early too."

Shoto shrugged.

"I just woke up, didn't feel like going back to sleep," he admitted.

Izuku said nothing. That was as good a reason as any. He readied himself some toast and tea and sat down to eat. For a few minutes they sat eating in silence. Then when the time came they tidied up and headed to class. As they walked they just started talking.

"Hey, about yesterday," Izuku started.

Shoto glanced at him.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Was that just a one time use of your left side or will you be using it in the future?" Izuku asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Shoto admitted. "There's something important I need to do first. Depending on how it goes will be the deciding factor o whether I continue to use it or not."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Izuku asked intrigued.

Shoto stopped walking and stared at the ground. Izuku stopped also and turned to him. The dual quirk user looked up at him.

"I've decided to go and visit my mother," he declared. "And depending on how well this goes I'll make my decision."

Izuku's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. His reaction did not go unnoticed.

"Do you think that's a bad idea?" Shoto asked.

"Hard to say really," Izuku replied honestly. "Will the hospital staff alert your father if you go?"

Shoto scoffed.

"I seriously doubt it. He never gave her much attention to begin with so he won't be monitoring her activity or visitors," he stated. "After all, it's been ten years since that incident."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. That meant it had been ten years since Shoto had seen his mother.

"Then I strongly suggest you go since you're not under the watchful eye of that fat bastard," Izuku urged. "Take it from a guy who hadn't interacted with his mother for an entire year even though he wanted to. Believe me, you want to do this."

Shoto remained silent. Deep down he really did want to see her. He had wanted to see her for years, but he was never allowed. He was slightly nervous though, because it was unlikely that she knew about what had happened to his older brother.

"I'm planning on doing this at the weekend," he stated. "What about you? Are you doing anything?"

Izuku gave him a look.

"Just study and train. I'm not allowed to leave campus, for obvious reasons," he said.

UA wouldn't allow a villain under their custody wander around freely. This place was a prison for him after all. There was also the issue of him making contact with his old allies and being the target of a psychotic S rate villain. So yeah, he was pretty limited in what he was allowed to do.

"Makes sense," Shoto agreed. "However, may I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is and whether I can answer or not sure," Izuku replied honestly.

Shoto stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you wish to remain a villain? Why not become a hero now that you have the opportunity?" Shoto asked. "You've got the personality and skills for it."

Izuku flinched. He wasn't bothered by the questions, it was what came after. Shoto thought he could become a hero. He had been told countless times he couldn't yet here was someone who thought otherwise. Shoto was the first person to think this.

Izuku quickly regained his composure.

"The League took me in when I was broken. When others believed me to be useless they felt the opposite. They saved me from despair. I owe them everything. Becoming a hero would be the same as betraying them, and that's something I could never do," Izuku exclaimed. "Besides, a quirkless hero is something society will never allow. They're too prejudiced to ever allow it so there's no point really. Most of my life I wanted to be a hero, but, over the last year, things changed for me."

Shoto didn't say anything. The way Izuku was speaking, he meant what he was saying. Yet, at the same time, he could detect an element of sadness in the way he spoke. There must've been a time when he really wanted to be a hero yet it all eventually shattered due to the bullying he received. The League of Villains, he didn't know why but, he was starting to think there was more to them than what he encountered before. There was one thing Izuku said that he wasn't sure about.

"Society would never permit a quirkless hero. Surely, they aren't that prejudiced," Shoto pondered.

He then remembered his older brother and the abuse he suffered for being quirkless. A lot of it came from their father but, other parts of it came from his school peers. He didn't know the full details since his brother avoided talking about it.

"Then again, maybe they are," Shoto thought.

Aside from his brother and Izuku, he'd never interacted with a quirkless person before, so he didn't know what their full situation was.

"It's sad that you don't want to become a hero but, if you want to help the people you care about then I guess I can't stop you," Shoto said.

Izuku was grateful he was so understanding.

"By the way, how do you think the others did in their battle trials?" Izuku asked.

"Not sure," Shoto admitted. "I'm sure they all did okay. I feel bad for Yaoyorozu though. She was paired with Mineta, and I can't even begin to describe how that probably went."

Izuku shuddered. Yaoyorozu couldn't have ended up with a worse partner.

"Oh God," he muttered.

 **Class 1A Homeroom**

The students started pouring in one after another. They were all still discussing the fights from yesterday. Bakugo came in, but, for some reason he just went straight to his desk without saying a word to Izuku. When Ochaco arrived, she hurried over to Izuku.

"Oh my God are you alright?" she asked franticly. "When we were declared the winners, I went back to find you only to see you and Todoroki on the ground and bleeding from your foreheads. Just what kind fight did you two have?"

"A very violent and emotional one," Izuku replied rather bluntly.

Ochaco sighed with relief.

"Well at any rate I'm relived that you're okay," she said concerned.

Izuku was surprised at her level of concern. Though he figured it must've come from the fact that he fought the strongest of their classmates. Which reminded him.

"Hey, how did the other fights go?" he asked curiously.

Ochaco shrugged.

"They were alright I guess. Not as intense or brutal as ours, but otherwise pretty good," she explained. "Aside from Momo's fight that is. You wouldn't believe what she had to put up with."

"Oh believe me, I have a very good idea," Izuku exclaimed.

Just then, Eraserhead came in and ordered everyone to sit down. He then announced that they would be resuming regular classes today (though they already knew). He also announced that they would working on special moves for hero training, much to everyone's (except Izuku) excitement. Special moves were kind of like finishing moves. They weren't always offensive, but they symbolised a hero for who they were. They were all also centred around a person's specific quirk.

"I'm quirkless so I don't really need one," Izuku thought. "I wonder what I'll being doing while all this is happening. Maybe spar with Eraserhead or some other teacher."

He didn't get much time to dwell on it though since class immediately began.

 **Somewhere in Musutafu**

Throughout the city it was mostly peaceful. There was a villain attack every now and then but other than that, things were quiet.

"HE TOLD HIM TO WHAT?" Mitsuki screeched at the top of her lungs.

Except of course over at the Bakugo Residence.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM," Mitsuki raged. Her expression was similar to her son's during the Sports Festival.

As to why she was acting this way. Inko had been invited over for tea since they hadn't seen each other since Izuku had been found. They talked a bit about how he was in UA now and the fight at the hospital. Then came the part about how Izuku joined the League. Inko was reluctant to tell her best what she had been told because she knew it would hurt her and Masaru (her husband who was also present). They both guessed it had something to do with Katsuki and they insisted she tell them the truth. And so, she told them everything, about Izuku being bullied and who took part. Masaru was livid but Mitsuki was angry. Izuku was like a nephew to her and knowing that he was treated poorly pissed her off, especially since her own son was involved. Part of her wished he hadn't been blessed with a powerful quirk, otherwise he wouldn't have praised and become as arrogant as much as he was. When Inko told her about the day Izuku disappeared, about what Katsuki said to him, she literally snapped.

"Putting Izuku through all that shit was bad enough. But for fuck sake, telling him to kill himself, that's going way too far," she snarled.

She believed Inko. There's no way that she or Izuku would lie about something like this.

"Maybe we shouldn't have agreed to putting the two of them in the same class together, or even living under the same roof," Masaru said nervously.

Mitsuki snorted.

"I outta pull that boy out of UA, or at least tell the teachers about the shit he's done," she snarled.

"The teachers already know," Inko told her. "They were made aware of it beforehand. If anything happens they'll deal with it."

Mitsuki couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you serious?" she shouted. "How can you be so calm about this? What if Katsuki tries to hurt Izuku like he did before? Aren't you worried?"

Inko wasn't surprised at her friend's behaviour. She expected this sort of reaction from Mitsuki.

"Of course I'm worried. However, I'm not as worried as I was before," Inko said honestly. "Like I said, Izuku's changed. He's a lot stronger than he was a year ago. He fought off that thing in the hospital and even managed to defeat Katsuki at the USJ."

That caught Mitsuki's attention. So Izuku was the villain from the USJ who put her son in that state. Before she was angry and upset that that happened to her son, but now, now it was the opposite.

"Well good. It's nice to see that Izuku stood up for himself and gave that brat a taste of his own medicine," she stated firmly.

Masaru wasn't happy about Katsuki getting hurt but in this case, he agreed with his wife. He had it coming. He stared guiltily at the coffee table. He and his wife were aware of what Katsuki had done to Izuku and often criticised him for it, not that it did much good. They should've done more, but they didn't, and this was the result.

"I'm truly sorry Inko," Masaru said sadly. "We didn't know he was capable of something like this."

Mitsuki went silent. She knew her son was violent and jackass, but, even she never thought he would do something like this.

Inko seemed to understand how they were feeling.

"This isn't your fault, I know that. There's no way you could have known something like this would happen," she told them. She then looked down at the table. "Whether, Katsuki remains at UA or not I don't care, and neither does Izuku. However, the next time I see him, I'm going to smack him across the face for what he did to Izuku."

"Then I suggest you make it hard," Mitsuki stated.

Both parents were in agreement that their son had at least earned a good slap across the face. If Inko really wanted to then they wouldn't stop her.

"Let him remain at UA for the time being," Masaru suggested. "That place sees him for what he is, and as such he's beginning to change."

"Fine," Mitsuki agreed. "Maybe Izuku will kick his ass like he did before, if I don't first."

"He kind of already did yesterday," Inko mentioned. "During this battle trial they fought and Izuku won."

"Then I guess I'll just have to scream at him for a while," Mitsuki said with fire in her eyes.

Masaru sighed. Inko gazed at him with sympathy. It was a wonder how he managed to get by in this household.

 **UA Hallways**

Izuku was currently on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. His mother had provided him with some pocket money so he was set.

Classes this morning weren't all that bad. There was nothing he couldn't understand and some of it (Math and English) were pretty easy in his opinion. History was also interesting. It was strange though, being back at school, going to class. He was a student again, at UA. Of all things, he never imagined something like this, he never believed that he would return to this life. It made him uncomfortable, so he always kept his guard up.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of several voices just up ahead. Izuku looked up and saw two people (a boy and a girl) surrounded by six male students. He didn't know what year or department (not that he cared) they were in. The girl had long blonde hair and grass green eyes, and the boy had messy indigo hair that stuck out and purple eyes. Izuku recognised him from the sports festival as Hitoshi Shinsou. The girl looked angry while Hitoshi looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"What do you want?" the girl demanded.

"Nothing really, just checking to make sure that the villain kid hasn't attempted anything," one of the boys sneered.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. Villain kid? Did they mean Hitoshi?

"He's not a villain," the girl said defensively.

Several boys laughed.

"Oh yeah, his quirk says otherwise," another boy sneered. "You saw the way he used it in the Sports Festival, how he used it to cheat his way through."

"It's probably how he cheated his way into UA," one boy interjected.

"Who knows who else he's used it on," the fourth piped up. "It's a miracle he hasn't used it to control the teachers for his own gain. Then again, he'd be expelled if he did, which would be a smart decision on UA's behalf."

Hitoshi tightened his fists. He was used to this treatment. People treating him like a freak, like a villain, like a monster. All because of his quirk, brainwashing. He couldn't even begin to describe how much pain this quirk had caused him, or how many times he wished he had been born with a different one, one more suited for heroes. It was because of his quirk that many people were afraid of him, it was the reason he didn't have that many friends. Elena here was an exception to that, when she used her empathy quirk to feel his emotions and see his past she knew he wasn't a bad person, just misunderstood. Still, after the festival, people started to fear and avoid him, they also began to bully him whenever they had the chance by calling him a villain or telling others to be weary of him. They called him a monster and tried on many occasions to get him to use his quirk just to prove their points. It was so frustrating that he didn't know how he'd managed to put up with it for so long.

Izuku sensed this was about his quirk and began to sympathise with Hitoshi. He seemed to do that with anyone who was bullied.

"You could be brainwashed by him for all we know," the fifth one suggested. "Or better yet, maybe you're just doing this for something in return. Maybe you want him to use his quirk to get yourself a higher position here at UA."

"Yeah that's gotta be it," the sixth one agreed. "Makes sense for a villain like him to use others to get what he wants, and the same applies to you sweetheart."

Okay, that did it. Izuku was officially pissed at the students before him. They thought they knew everything about being a villain, but they knew nothing. He was going to put them in their place.

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard, and believe me, I've heard plenty," Izuku exclaimed.

The bullies and the bullied turned to look at him.

"Declaring someone to be a villain solely based off their quirk is downright stupid," he explained. "Quirks don't define someone as a villain or hero. It's how they use them that matters. How a bunch of dumbasses like you guys can't see that really makes me question how you even got into this school in the first place."

His comment earned him several glares.

"First of all, who the hell are you? And who the hell do you think you are spouting crap like that?" the first boy demanded.

"Well since you asked so nicely, my name is Izuku Midoriya, and I'm a new student at Class 1A this semester," he explained politely. "Now as for who the hell I think I am. I think I'm the guy stopping you punks from bullying other students because of their quirks."

The announcement that he was in the hero course surprised everyone present. However, in Elena's case, it made her aware of who he was.

"So, this is him, the boy Ochaco told me about," she thought.

 **Flashback**

" _So, let me see if I'm hearing this right," Elena sighed. "That boy, the villain who saved you at the USJ, rescued your friend Mina and is now attending UA in the same course and class as you. He also singlehandedly defeated the two strongest members of your class. Am I wrong somewhere along those lines?"_

" _Nope. You're definitely right," Ochaco replied. "Though I did help a tiny bit in those fights."_

 _Ochaco was currently telling Elena all about Izuku Midoriya. Even though she knew she wasn't supposed to talk about who Izuku really was, Ochaco felt she had to tell Elena because she told her many things about him before, especially today after the battle trial. Elena couldn't deny she was intrigued by this boy. She would also have to thank him later for saving her friend._

" _So have you confessed your feelings to him then?" Elena asked rather bluntly._

" _Huh," Ochaco murmured dumbfounded._

 _She had been completely caught off guard by that question. It took her several seconds to register what she had been asked, and when she did, her eyes widened, and her face turned bright red._

" _W-W-What," she stuttered. "F-Feelings, confessed, what?"_

 _She didn't know how Elena came to that conclusion, but she desperately began to deny it._

" _You've got the wrong idea Elena. I don't feel that way about him at all. I'm just curious about him since he saved me that's all," Ochaco said franticly. "I'm not in love with him or anything."_

" _Oh," Elena responded sounding amused._

 _She and Ochaco had known each other since the start of school and had built up a close friendship as a result. It was quite rare for students from different classes and departments to become friends. As a result of this friendship, Elena could always tell when Ochaco was lying and when she was troubled. It was also the reason why Ochaco was one of the few students who wasn't scared of Hitoshi._

" _How strange," Elena continued. "From the way you talked about him I assumed you held romantic feelings for this boy. It appears I was wrong."_

" _Yes you are," Ochaco assured._

" _Such a shame," Elena teased while grinning._

 _Ochaco's blush turned brighter._

" _What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded._

 _Elena giggled._

" _Oh nothing," she lied. "Nothing at all."_

 _Like all friendships, they had their moments of humour._

 **Flashback end**

That same boy was now defending them.

"Time to see what the boy you love is made of Ochaco," Elena thought.

The bullies slowly started moving towards Izuku.

"So you're in the hero course huh," the fifth boy barked. "You must either have a good recommendation or an extremely powerful quirk if you got in this late."

Technically they were right about the recommendation, though it was hardly one to be proud of.

"I'm quirkless actually," Izuku stated.

That stopped the boy's dead in their tracks. The looks of surprise were clearly evident on their faces. Elena wasn't surprised because she knew from Ochaco. Hitoshi couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"He's quirkless, and he managed to get into the hero course, despite all the hard work I put in," Hitoshi thought upset. "It's not fair. It's just not fair.

Hitoshi felt immense envy towards Izuku for where he was. He worked his hardest to try and move up, to try and be a hero. But at the end of the day it was all for nothing. He was still a Gen Ed student and would probably remain that way for the rest of his time at UA. However, he would be seen as a villain for the rest of his life. Sometimes he wanted to drop everything and just scream at the world around him. He kept it all in because he knew it would not do him any good, and at the same time, embarrass him.

The six boys started laughing and pointing at Izuku like he was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Q-Quirkless," the first boy snickered. "You're quirkless and they let you into this school."

"Is this some sort of joke?" the sixth boy said still laughing.

"Did the pros make some sort of mistake when admitting you?" the third boy added.

"I wish," Izuku mentally stated.

Despite the boy's comments, Izuku remained unfazed. He was used to this sort of treatment.

"I could ask you the same thing?" he calmly retorted.

That comment caused the snickering to die down. The boys were now glaring at Izuku.

"What's that supposed to mean you quirkless freak?" the second boy demanded.

Izuku closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them.

"It means what it means," Izuku told them. "Let me explain this to you in a way your pathetic, dumb minds can understand. Six boys harassing a student who can't defend himself solely because of his quirk. Now who, in your opinion, are the bad guys in that scenario."

The response he received was silence. The boys exchanged looks of uncertainty. Technically, he was right, they did look like the villains in this situation, or rather they didn't look like heroes. Their expressions quickly changed back to glares.

"Why the hell are you defending this guy?" the first boy barked. "Do you know what his quirk is? Do you know what he's used it for?"

"I'm well aware," Izuku replied honestly. "I must say, it's quite an impressive and powerful quirk."

Izuku restrained himself from laughing at the jaws of the bullies dropping in complete shock. They aren't the only ones. Elena is surprised and happy that someone sees Hitoshi's quirk as something more than villainous.

Hitoshi is the one most shocked. This kid, he knew what his quirk was and what it could do, and still he thought it was amazing.

"I'll explain what I mean before you start shouting random obvious questions," Izuku said. "First of all, you're right in saying that that quirk of his could rather dangerous if used for villainous reasons. However, that applies to all quirks, not just his. Quirks aren't heroes or villains, people are. Now in Shinso's case, if his quirk were used for the hero side, many good things would come from it. Why with that kind of power, he could get villains to surrender peacefully without causing any damage, acquire information from suspects and captured criminals easily, prevent robberies and crimes from happening, and even change the tide of a battle for the heroes."

Hitoshi was speechless. No one had ever praised or acknowledged any good things about his quirk. It also made him slightly uncomfortable because he wasn't used to hearing nice things about it.

"Also, what do you mean he cheated in the Sports Festival?" Izuku asked angrily. "Every student that took part was allowed to use their quirks to their advantage, including him. So, each time he used it, like the Cavalry Battle, it was legal. So, stop being a bunch of pouty little bitches just because he used what he had to get farther than any of you probably did."

The bullies were furious with him. How dare a quirkless piece of trash like him speak to them like that.

"Listen you quirkless freak," the first boy shouted. "You obviously don't know your place."

Before anyone could react, Izuku was already behind the boy and spin kicked him on the back to send him flying. This surprised everyone present.

"Believe me I know my place very well, and it's not the one you're thinking of," Izuku stated firmly while glaring at the boy's. "I stopped heeling before quirked individuals a long time ago, so you can't frighten me."

At that moment, he unleashed some of his killing intent towards the boys. They all flinched with fear. None of them were able to move.

"I'm only going to say this once, so I suggest you listen," Izuku growled. "Get your pathetic, weak asses out of here now before I decide to inform the principal about this incident. And the next time I catch you bullying someone I swear. I will break both your legs and force you to crawl all the way to Recovery Girl's office."

He released his killing intent, and the second he did, the boys started scrambling away. The looks of fear present on their faces. When they were gone, Izuku turned to face the pair behind him. They were both stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"You alright?" Izuku asked them.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us," Elena replied.

Hitoshi was less friendly.

"Why did you help us?" he asked suspiciously. "Were you expecting something in return?"

"Hitoshi," Elena warned.

Izuku wasn't fazed by the accusations made against him. He had been in the same spot as Shinso once, so he knew where he was coming from.

"If you're wondering why, the answer is simple. I despise bullies," Izuku stated. "I had go through a lot of shit in my life for being quirkless, so I can only imagine what you went through."

Hitoshi's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. He quickly returned to a suspicious glare.

"What do you know about it?" he demanded.

"I have a pretty good idea," Izuku replied emotionlessly.

Hitoshi scoffed.

"I doubt you've ever been called a monster or a villain," he exclaimed.

"No but I've been called things like a mistake, useless, and a quirkless piece of shit," Izuku explained. "Oh, and on top of all that, I had the shit kicked out of me nearly every day."

That shut Hitoshi up. He had it bad, but not that bad. Seeking to diffuse the tension Elena spoke up.

"You're from Ochaco's class aren't you, the one she teamed with twice yesterday?" Elena asked.

Izuku nodded in confirmation.

"Well in that case, let's all go get lunch together. I was planning on meeting up with Ochaco and some of her friends," Elena explained.

The two boys had no objections (Izuku because he had no reason to refuse, and Hitoshi because he didn't want to disappoint one of his few friends). Elena walked on a little ahead while the two boy's walked side by side. Hitoshi stopped walking and gazed at Izuku.

"Hey, did you really mean what you said about my quirk? And about me?" he asked uneasily.

Izuku stopped walking and turned to him.

"Of course I did," he responded sincerely. "Your quirk doesn't make you a hero or villain. Only you can decide that. Also, while your quirk can be used for a lot of bad things, it can also be used for good. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hitoshi didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to believe him, he truly did. But, his past made it complicated since most didn't see the good side of his power, only the bad.

"Unfortunately, not everyone thinks the way you do," Hitoshi bitterly stated. "Even the teachers are afraid of me. That's why I'm not in the hero course."

"To be honest I'm surprised you aren't," Izuku admitted. "You were in the top eight at the Sports Festival after defeating Juzo Honenuki, and then losing to Todoroki in the battle tournament. You should've at least been considered for the hero course."

Hitoshi stared sadly at the ground.

"But I wasn't, and they even had an open spot also," Hitoshi murmured.

That made Izuku curious. Given Shinso's abilities, he should've been considered for the hero course. Scratch that he should be in the hero course. Yet he wasn't. Why? That was something he would ask Eraserhead about later.

Elena called them and they caught up to her. They headed in for lunch.

 **Cafeteria**

The three students bought lunch and sat with Ochaco, Tenya, Mina and Shoto. They didn't question Hitoshi's or Izuku's appearance so, they just sat, ate and talked a little. Some students (mainly class 1A) eyed their group with curiosity.

One student in particular, Katsuki Bakugo, stared at Izuku with a solemn expression. It had been twice now that they fought, and both times he had lost. It annoyed him that Deku, of all people, had been the one to defeat him. As frustrating as it was there was nothing he could do about it. The principal had made him very aware of what would happen if he assaulted or provoked Izuku in any way.

 **Flashback**

 _Bakugo lay on his bed after being treated by Recovery Girl. According to her, he had been roughed up quite a bit in his latest fight, though he already knew that. She left him on his own to go and do something else._

" _I lost," he said to himself. "And it was to Deku."_

 _He was angry and frustrated. With this loss he realised that he wasn't the best, not if he kept losing to the same person over and over again. It was strange but, looking back on his past with Deku, he had never beaten the other boy in a fight. It was usually him and some other guys ganging up on him while the quirkless boy cowered in fear. Deku had never once fought back, and he wasn't on the same level as him, but he did now and was much stronger. He supposed that they were on even terms now that he'd been trained._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and someone entering the room. He turned his head to see who it was. Much to his surprise, it was Principal Nezu. He had never spoken with the man, he sometimes wondered what kind of animal he was as he looked to be a mixture of three._

" _Oh good you're awake. I was hoping to have a talk with you Katsuki," Nezu greeted._

" _Is this about my last attack in the battle trial?" Katsuki asked._

 _He wasn't stupid. He knew his last attack was dangerous and shouldn't have been used indoors. Now he was going to be punished for it._

" _That's one reason," Nezu admitted. "I wasn't going to discuss it till the end but now that you've brought it up I may as well. What you did was extremely reckless and could've have actually killed someone, if not severely injure them. A move like that is of no benefit to either a hero or a villain, especially in that kind of environment. Use a move of that scale in any training session again and I won't hesitate to expel you."_

 _Katsuki paled slightly upon hearing this. He knew the principal was mad but wasn't this a bit much._

" _Now on to the subjects of you becoming a hero and Izuku Midoriya," Nezu continued. "You have talent and a powerful quirk my boy, however, at this school you are just another student, and no matter how much you might think otherwise, you are not better than others."_

 _Bakugo wanted to shout back at this man but Nezu beat him to it._

" _If you dedicate yourself to it, you can become a great hero. However, this depends on your attitude, and right now, you don't have one that belongs to a hero. Instead you have the attitude of a spoiled arrogant little brat who thinks the world revolves around him. Well let me tell you now, it doesn't. You had better start working on your attitude because it is not one of a hero. I know fully well what you did in your past to Midoriya, even about your little suicide comment," Nezu stated calmly._

 _At the same time, a murderous aura was emanating from Nezu that made Bakugo cringe._

" _H-He didn't," he started._

" _Oh yes he did," Nezu interrupted. "We have confirmation that he attempted to do what you said."_

 _Bakugo couldn't believe his ears. Deku actually tried to commit suicide, and he drove him to it. Nezu wasn't done._

" _Which brings me to my next point. Izuku Midoriya. He became a student at my school, even though he was a villain. He is one my students like now. So, if, for some reason, you try to attack or provoke him without any justification, I will not hesitate to expel you," Nezu explained._

 _For the first time in his life, Bakugo knew exactly what fear felt like as the principal lectured him. This little guy knew what strings to pull, and he gave him the feeling that getting on his bad side would result in serious consequences._

 _Nezu's aura intensified as he revealed his colder and more sadistic side._

" _You have talent and potential, that's true. In the future you can become a great hero if you take the right attitude, but at the moment I do not see a hero. All I see is an angry animal that must be slaughtered. So I will not hesitate to expel you if you give me the right reasons. You have talent and potential, but remember: You are not the only person in the world, you are just another fish in the sea, others good as you or better will appear in the future. You are not as 'unique' as you think," Nezu finished._

 **Flashback end**

After this incident, Bakugo made a mental note to never, ever, piss off Nezu. He was the first being to have ever made him feel fear. He also made him aware that he was not the greatest and that there was always someone out there better than him. Which is why he had decided to just avoid Deku altogether. The latter of which seemed more than happy to comply. He still couldn't believe he defeated Todoroki, who used his damn fire quirk, something he wished he'd faced at the festival.

At the same time, he was shocked that Deku actually tried to kill himself, and he had driven him to it. He nearly killed a person, on more than one occasion. Some future hero he was.

Back with Izuku's group. They had just been discussing classes and the battle trial. Mina asked in Ochaco liked anyone, something she learned from Toga. The latter of which desperately denied. The subject of the next hero training class was now being talked about.

"Special moves?" Hitoshi questioned. "Will you be able to do one since you're quirkless?"

Izuku shrugged.

"I doubt it. I'll probably just be sparring with one of the teachers," Izuku admitted. "I don't mind though.

Mina was about to suggest he help the other students with his notes but stopped when she noticed Neito Monoma staring at them, or more specifically, Izuku. Monoma was from Class 1B, a rival to their class. He was also especially intent on taking them down, so much that some students questioned his mental state. Izuku sensed her stare and turned to look at Monoma, who looked away when he did.

"Don't worry about him," Mina said. "Monoma's all talk. He'll definitely do and say things to annoy you now that you're part of 1A."

"I can handle it," Izuku replied.

He'd faced much worse than an annoying teenager.

 **Gym Gamma**

At gym gamma Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, and Eraserhead were explaining about special moves: How to create them, what they were for, what they showed about you and about how they were for the Provisional License Exam in several weeks.

Cementoss altered the area so everyone would have a different space to work at. Ectoplasm created multiple copies of himself to help each student. Everyone (excluding Izuku) was excited and eager to get working on their special moves.

"Midoriya you'll be sparring with a clone for this class," Aizawa announced. "Any objections?"

Izuku shook his head. "I figured as much."

"Considering it's your speciality we thought it best," Cementoss explained.

Izuku said nothing. They must've watched the fight from the previous day to know this.

"That fight from yesterday was intense, passionate, and downright brutal," Midnight murmured. She then switched to a more flirtatious voice and a seductive grin. "And it turned me on."

Izuku shot her a deadpan look. Was this woman actually serious? He looked at the other teachers, who seemed to be able to guess what he was thinking.

"Yes, she's serious," they all said in perfect synchronisation.

"Oh, and that costume you wore was especially dashing," Midnight added.

Some male students scowled in frustration.

"He's a villain, yet his costume gets girls to like him," Mineta snarled. "It's just not fair."

Annoyed by Mineta's attitude, Izuku decided to put him in his place.

"Well at least costume doesn't involve me wearing a diaper," he coldly retorted.

Some classmates laughed at that while Mineta backed down terrified.

All chat ceased and class officially began.

As the students each worked with an Ectoplasm Izuku sparred with the clone sent to him. Surprisingly, Izuku managed to hold his own reasonably well against the pro and even gave him a tough time. He was also wearing a PE uniform while his suit got repaired.

"Okay so put your palms together like this," Mina murmured as she clapped her hands shut. She then built the substance up in her palms. "And then shoot it out through the gap."

The substance shot through the gap at a long distance. Mina cheered at her success.

"Congratulations," Ectoplasm applauded. "Did you come up with this over summer break?"

Mina shook her head.

"Actually, during the time I was held captive I saw it in one of Midoriya's notebooks from the Sports Festival," she admitted. "There was something about me being able to produce a gelatinous substance though I haven't tried anything like that yet."

Ectoplasm glanced at Izuku who was fighting with another him.

"I see," he acknowledged.

Izuku finished a round of sparring with Ectoplasm and was now taking a break. Noticing Aizawa just standing there watching the other students he decided to go and talk with him.

"Mr. Aizawa can I ask you something?" Izuku asked.

The underground hero raised an eyebrow.

"Go on," he urged.

"The Sports Festival is a time when students can transfer from Gen Ed to the hero course depending on their performance, right?" he asked.

Aizawa nodded. "It is. But why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering, why wasn't Hitoshi Shinso transferred to this class?" Izuku asked. "He managed to make it into the top eight so shouldn't he at least been eligible for it?"

Aizawa stared at him. Where on earth did that come from?

"He was considered eligible, but he lacks several qualities. One, he's not athletic and two, his quirk can't be honed like the others here," Aizawa explained.

"That's because it's a mental quirk, not a physical one, like yours," Izuku pointed out. "Also, what's this about him being athletic? Since when is that necessary for being in the hero course? He could become that when he got here."

Aizawa didn't respond to that. Certainly, Midoriya had a point. Being athletic wasn't really necessary but it did help. Also, in the hero course, physical quirks that could be used for combat generally were preferred. He should know, he used to be a Gen Ed student until he transferred after the festival.

Izuku got the wrong idea for why it didn't happen.

"Don't tell me it's because you think his quirk is more suited for being a villain like everyone else," Izuku accused.

Aizawa looked at him confused.

"I don't think his quirk is like that at all. Why would you think," Aizawa started before he realised what Izuku just said. "Wait, what do you mean everyone else?"

This time it was Izuku who raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, most of the students in this school call him a villain because of his quirk," Izuku explained. "Some even bully him because of it. Also, Shinso thinks the teachers are frightened of his power which is why he isn't in the hero course and, according to him, people tend to call a monster because of what he can do. If you don't believe me then I recommend you ask Elena Belekov or Uraraka who's Elena's friend."

Aizawa stared at the boy stunned. Was this really the situation? Was Hitoshi really being bullied because of his quirk? He was about to find out. He headed to where Uraraka was.

"Uraraka, I need to ask you something," he said.

The girl stopped her training and came over. Aizawa wasted no time in questioning her about Hitoshi.

"Yes, that's true, all of it," she confirmed sadly. "After the Sports Festival, people became afraid of him and either avoided him or bullied him. That's what I heard from Elena. The only reason he doesn't talk about it is because it's his problem to deal with, or so he says."

Aizawa didn't agree with that. As a teacher, he was supposed to protect and nurture his students, even those not in his class. If one student was being bullied at UA then it was his job to fix it. He thanked her for her information and went back to Izuku.

"It appears you were correct," Aizawa admitted.

"And?" Izuku questioned.

"I'll take it up with the principal about what's been happening to Shinso, and then I'll deal with it personally," Aizawa explained. "As for him being transferred, that will have to be discussed among us teachers. I'm not promising anything though."

"Thank you," was all Izuku said before going back to training.

The training went on for at least another twenty minutes, that's when Class 1B entered.

"That's enough Class A," Vlad King (the homeroom teacher) announced. "Gym Gamma is supposed to be ours now."

"We still have ten minutes," Aizawa pointed out. "I aim to use our time effectively."

Izuku glanced at the new arrivals who were in their hero costumes. Some of which were staring at him, likely because he was a new member of 1A. They started chatting amongst themselves.

"That a new student?"

"Maybe he transferred from a different department."

"I don't remember seeing him during the Sports Festival."

"Perhaps he just transferred this semester."

Izuku paid no heed to the comments being made about him. He didn't really care.

"That's Izuku Midoriya, a new student and recent transfer to the hero course," Vlad informed his students.

The students started talking again.

"A new student in the hero course this late, that's rare," Itsuka Kendo murmured softly.

"I bet he's just some arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than us," Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu barked. "I hate him already."

"Now, now, we mustn't be so quick to judge," Ibara Shiozaki reasoned. "It would reflect badly on our class. Especially since we have yet to speak with Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku couldn't help but note how polite Shiozaki was. Neito Monoma was a different story.

"Wow, Class 1A has a new student. They must be pretty desperate to stay on top if they need a newcomer," he ranted. "Which is weird since they're supposed to be so much better than us."

His classmates sighed. They were pretty used to Monoma's behaviour. Izuku on the other hand, found Monoma to be annoying. Then again, he wasn't in a position to judge since he did the same thing with quirk analysis.

"Wonder what his quirk is if he got in this late," Yui Kodai pondered.

"Midoriya is quirkless actually," Vlad told them.

That surprised everyone present. The new student was quirkless, and he had gotten into the hero course this late. As far as they knew, that had never happened before. They wondered how he was planning to take on individuals with strong quirks if he didn't have one himself.

"Quirkless huh, so I was right, Class 1A is really desperate," Neito teased loudly.

Some of the students were kind of in agreement with that. Izuku at this point had had enough. He ceased training with Ectoplasm and marched over to where Class 1B was.

"You know, I'm not deaf, I can hear every word you're saying," Izuku informed them. "So if you've got something you wanna say to me, say it to my face, don't go behind my back."

Some of the students seemed taken back by Izuku's attitude. Neito took advantage of this.

"Well, aren't you an arrogant one," he sneered.

"Well, aren't you an obnoxious one," Izuku shot back.

Neito flinched at the insult. Some of his classmates looked uneasy.

"Well played," Yosetsu Awase applauded.

"Don't praise him," Tetsutetsu yelled in outrage. "He's one of our rivals."

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean rival? We just met," Izuku pointed out.

"Our two classes are rivals," Togaru Kamakiri explained. "Have been since last semester."

Well that explained it. However, Izuku had no interest in pursuing a rivalry with anyone.

"I'm not interested in being in a rivalry with anyone," Izuku stated. "So whatever's between you and them, please let it stay that way."

Some of 1B didn't know how to respond to that. If someone from 1A didn't want to be in a rivalry with them, they couldn't really argue against it since it was their decision. Some took it the wrong way unfortunately.

"What do you mean you don't want to be rivals?" Tetsutetsu barked. "Do you think you're better than us? I bet you do."

"Just because your class got all the attention last semester doesn't mean they'll get it this semester," Kosei Tsurubaba stated. "So don't act so high and mighty."

"Only the second day and already your acting like you're better than everyone else," Neito piped up. "Though that's nothing new from Class 1A."

Izuku was seriously starting to get irritated now.

"How are you even getting from what I'm saying?" he demanded. "I don't think I'm better than you or anyone else, and I couldn't give a shit about how much attention this class received last semester."

Some of the other students were on Izuku's side.

"Guy's, if he doesn't want to be in a rivalry with us then let him, it's his decision," Itsuka defended.

"I agree with Kendo," Kuroiro said.

While there were some petty arguments about this, one student decided to ask the obvious question.

"Why is it that you do not wish to be rivals with any of us?" Ibara asked politely.

Izuku took a deep breath.

"Three reasons: 1. This started last semester when I wasn't here, so it has nothing to do with me. 2. It is a waste of time because there is no real reason for me to be in a rivalry with anyone. That brings me to 3. I have enough dealing with Bakugo on a daily basis, so I don't need anymore," he explained.

The entire class, and even some of the teachers stared at him with stunned expressions. The reasons weren't bad, and even understandable.

"You don't like Bakugo?" Nirengeki Shoda asked.

"You do?" Izuku shot back.

"Hell no, that guy's an arrogant jackass," Awase exclaimed.

"I hate that guy, he referred to us as extras and stepping stones for him," Tetsutetsu barked. "Half the time I want to punch his stupid face."

"I know right. He's been that way since we were kids. He was blessed with a powerful quirk and people began praising and fawning over every little thing he did. His parents weren't the ones who spoiled him though, it was everyone else," Izuku said.

Considering what sort of person Bakugo was, everyone (including Monoma) believed that statement about him.

"I still consider you a rival, so you'd better be prepared because I'll destroy you in the upcoming future," Neito ranted.

Izuku rolled his eyes. Mina wasn't kidding when she said Monoma would try and annoy him.

"Lookin forward to workin with ya," Pony Tsunotori said. Then Monoma whispered something in her ear. "And I can't wait to beat the shit out of you."

Izuku noticed she was a foreigner and was struggling with the language. He doubted she even understood what she just said. Kendo was currently berating Monoma for what he just said. Izuku decided to shock him by showing what he was capable of. He walked up to Pony and spoke in English.

"Hello there, it's so nice to meet you," he greeted her. "Judging by your accent I'm guessing you're from America."

"Why yes, I moved over here before school started and," Pony started before realising what Izuku just did. "Eh, English. You speak English."

Izuku nodded.

"Yes, quite well," he told her. "You seem to be struggling though. Did you only recently start learning Japanese?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Pony admitted. "It was necessary for me coming here. Kanji is especially difficult since there's so many symbols with different pronunciations, but I'm learning."

"It's difficult among Japanese people even," Izuku said. "You seem to have a basic understanding though."

"Why thank you," Pony said with a bright smile.

The teachers could understand what they were saying, though the students could only make out bits and pieces. None of them had expected Izuku to be proficient in English. Monoma went slightly pale, his attempt at annoying Izuku was about to backfire.

"By the way, what you said before, it actually means," Izuku started as he explained what Monoma just said.

Pony's bright smile changed to an angry glare directed at Monoma. She marched over to him and stomped on his right foot. He immediately started clutching it and jumping up and down from pain.

"Monoma you jerk. Taking advantage of me not being able to understand some Japanese. Do that again and I'll charge at you with my horns next time," she shouted at him.

Some of his classmates laughed at that. Neito glared at Izuku.

"Turning my own classmates against me, aren't you a clever one," he growled.

"You know, if you've got enough time and energy to complain about Class 1A, then you've got enough time to train and improve yourself," Izuku pointed out.

Neito gritted his teeth.

"You know for a quirkless person, you certainly talk big," he sneered.

"I may be quirkless but I give it my all," Izuku retorted. "And you know Monoma, your quirk may be powerful, but against a someone like me it's useless. A lot of quirked individuals have an advantage over quirkless people but there's one exception to that rule. Quirks that rely on other people's quirks are completely useless against quirkless people."

That shut Monoma up. Izuku wasn't wrong, his quirk would be useless against him.

"Instead of focusing on 1A, focus on your own class. You've got a lot of potential and your gifted, don't waste it," Izuku said before walking away. "That applies to all of you."

The entire class stood there dumbfounded. That kid praised them and thought they gifted. Nobody else had said that about them. Kendo smiled at Izuku. He put Monoma in his place and made her and the rest of her class feel important. She definitely liked him (as did a lot of her class). Neito wasn't sure whether he wanted to continue teasing him or not, but, he was going to take his advice.

The teachers kept their opinions to themselves.

Shortly afterward, hero training ended for 1A.

 **UA Hallways**

Izuku was on his way back to the dorm now that class was finished. It had been another long day for him, but otherwise, alright. As he was walking, a familiar figure came out right in front of him.

"I AM HERE," All Might announced dramatically.

Izuku didn't react to the appearance of his former idol. The old him would have gone full on otaku in this situation, but now he had better control over his emotions.

"Something I can help you with All Might?" he asked politely.

The fact that this man was now his teacher didn't faze him. In Izuku's eyes, he was just another teacher at this school and nothing more.

"I was hoping to talk with you if that's alright?" All Might explained.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. Curiosity got the better of him as he wanted to talk with All Might about certain things as well.

"Fine, let's talk," Izuku said.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I'm sorry I took this long to update. I've been really busy these past few weeks. Anyway, next you'll see Izuku and All Might talking along with a flashback of All for One. Also, this chapter reintroduced Elena Belekov who still has a role to play. I thought it would be good for her to be friends with Shinso since they are in the same department. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review.**


	30. The fated talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

All Might and Izuku stood there for about a minute staring at each other. The silence was broken by Izuku.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Izuku asked politely. "I don't think you'll want the students to hear what we say."

"I know a place," All Might replied. "No one will disturb us there."

In an instant, All Might took them both to the resting room where he transformed into his true form. He looked less impressive but Izuku didn't really care. Still, it was strange seeing him like this again. Last time it had been by chance, this time it was intentional. The two of them sat straight across from each other, both wearing a stoic expression.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Izuku asked getting straight to the point.

The Symbol of Peace stared at him momentarily before speaking.

"How are you doing, at UA, and in general?" he asked.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. Why would he ask a question like that? Then again it was probably the best way to start up a conversation.

"At UA, I'm doing fine, the classes are decent, and I have no trouble with any of the subjects," Izuku calmly explained. "As for how I'm doing in general. I'm annoyed, angry, frustrated, sad, and would rather be anywhere but here."

All Might wasn't surprised at Izuku's outburst. He knew he wasn't happy about being here. The police had made it clear that he did not want to come here. They went so far as to say he'd rather be in prison.

"I'm going to skip past the boring questions if that's alright for you," Izuku stated. "Back at the bar you knew who I was. You suspected it. I want to know how."

This had been something Izuku wanted to know for quite some time. No matter how much he thought over it, he couldn't understand how he had been discovered. He kept a very low profile in the League, and hardly went out except for his job. He didn't interact with that many villains in or out of the League either, barring that one time when Razor took him to the criminal underworld for two weeks to see how screwed up the world really was. Not one of his best experiences really since he became the enemy of someone he never wanted to meet again.

All Might took a deep breath. He did tell him back at the bar he would explain everything.

"Back at the USJ, I recognised your voice and eye from our previous encounter," he explained. "There was also evidence of how you were able to beat Young Bakugo without a quirk. That's when I got suspicious."

"Why did you even bother remembering that time?" Izuku cut him off confused. "It couldn't have been that important to you."

In truth, Izuku was taken off guard by All Might's explanation. Why would the number one hero bother remembering an encounter with a quirkless person?

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," All Might admitted. "I wasn't actually proud of what I said to you. I only said it because, because."

Was he actually going to tell the boy about this? This was a secret passed on for generations. Izuku guessed what he was trying to say.

"Because you used to be quirkless," Izuku finished.

All Might's eyes widened in shock. How did he guess that? Izuku decided that it was his turn to shock him.

"One for All. That's what your quirk is right? A power born from Sensei and is passed on for generations through taking on the previous user's DNA," Izuku told him. "It stockpiles massive amounts of power."

All Might was speechless. From what he had been told, Izuku didn't possess any critical information about the League. So why, just why, was he told about One for All? Did the rest of the League know?

"Sensei told me about it after defeating Kacchan. I must say, I was quite surprised to find out, especially the part about you being quirkless," Izuku continued. "You wouldn't believe how angry I was when I found out. A guy who used to be quirkless, looking down another quirkless person. It really pissed me off."

All Might shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to make it up to Midoriya he did. He never meant to cause him so much pain, so much that he tried to kill himself. However, the boy did have a right to be angry with him.

"That's what I felt in the beginning," Izuku said. "Then I had a nice conversation with Stain and I realized that you must have had a reason for saying what you said. So, I came to the conclusion that you may have tried to be a hero when you were quirkless, but it backfired, and you took One for All to have a chance."

"You aren't wrong," All Might admitted. "Whenever I tried to be a hero without a quirk I usually got my ass handed to me by someone else. But, my master saw potential in me, and decided to pass on her power to me, despite the fact I was quirkless. I had to go through a lot of training for it though."

Izuku got the sense this woman was one of the few true heroes in this world. The kind that was in it for noble reasons, and not the usual selfish ones.

"Does the rest of the League know about this?" All Might asked.

"I have no idea," Izuku replied honestly. "Whether Sensei told Tomura or Kurogiri, I don't know. There are different divisions in the League, but I've never met them, so I don't know. Don't worry, I'm not going to go running my mouth about it. I have a very good idea what would happen if that were made public knowledge."

The likely scenario would be villains of all kinds trying to get their hands on that power. In other words, all hell would break loose. And, if someone actually succeeded, they could be a real pain in the ass.

All Might sighed with relief.

"Thank you," All Might said.

"You don't need to thank me. It's just better if that quirk remains a secret," Izuku stated. "Now, back to the matter at hand. How did you know who I was? What evidence was there?"

"Aside from your eye and voice, I didn't have much. So, I asked Tsukauchi to show me a list of quirkless people in Japan. I recognized your face and learned your name there. When I saw your eyes were the same as back at the USJ I became suspicious, even more after I learned you disappeared the day I met you."

Izuku didn't react. It wasn't much, but, it was evidence. He never imagined All Might would have remembered him. Perhaps, he should have been more cautious when his mask broke.

"What confirmed it then?" Izuku asked. "You said you knew I was Deku. That means there must have been something or someone to definitely confirm it."

All Might looked down. All for One wasn't kidding when he said Izuku was intelligent. He knew he wouldn't be happy when he found out though.

"I spoke with your mother," All Might said simply.

Izuku's eye's widened. He then changed to a glare.

"You did what," he snarled.

The thought that All Might involved his mother in this infuriated him.

"I spoke with your mother," All Might repeated. "She didn't know who I was though. She met me in this form. She came in for a report about you and I claimed to be a new detective working on the case. It was from her I learned about your past, your history with Bakugo, and your desire to be a hero. It was when she said that Deku was a nickname given to you by Bakugo that my suspicions were confirmed."

Well that made sense to Izuku. He was still angry that he talked to his mother though.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way I'll move on. Why were you so determined to find me?" Izuku demanded. "Were you feeling guilty about what you said to me?"

All Might straightened up.

"Yes. Please believe me, I never meant to cause you that much pain. I had no idea what you were going through back then," All Might explained. "I was trying to save you."

Izuku rolled his eyes.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think," he said. "I didn't need saving, I didn't even want it. I was happy where I was. If you're planning on giving me some heroic speech about how I can change and become a hero now, save it. I have no interest in becoming a hero. I abandoned that goal a long time ago."

All Might was surprised. Why would he not want to be a hero now that he had the chance?

"I know you're upset about what I said but, back then, I didn't think about how quirkless people could be on par with quirked individuals until I spoke with Nezu," All Might said before Izuku cut him off.

"I'm just gonna stop you there. It doesn't matter what you think now. What, you're trying to say, I needed to hear that before I tried to kill myself," Izuku stated. "Not now that I'm a villain."

All Might froze. Guilt twisted inside his stomach.

Izuku sighed.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, you are not the main reason why I tried to end my life. You were the last straw, but not the main reason, there were plenty of others," he explained.

All Might said nothing. He knew what had occurred in Izuku's life, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Besides, I'm not even mad at you anymore. If anything I should thank you, for giving me that piece of advice," Izuku continued. "You were right, at first I felt resentment towards you, but eventually, I realized you were right."

All Might looked at him confused.

"It's not wrong to dream. Just make sure it's achievable," Izuku repeated. "Back then you were telling me to be realistic. Well I did. I became realistic about our society. No matter what I did or tried, people like Kacchan and Endeavour would never accept a quirkless kid like me being a hero. Society basically hates people like me."

All Might couldn't believe what he was hearing. Society may have been prejudiced against the quirkless, but it didn't hate them. He wasn't sure about some like Endeavour not accepting a quirkless hero. There would be no reason to.

Judging by his reaction, Izuku guessed he didn't believe him. Well, it was time for All Might to take his own advice.

"Did you know Endeavour hates you and is envious of you?" Izuku asked.

That question caught All Might completely off guard. Enji hated and envied him. What was he talking about?

"I don't know what you mean. Endeavour may seem hostile towards me but he's like that with everyone," All Might said. "I also can't see why he would envy me."

Izuku groaned in frustration. He smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Has being the Symbol of Peace made you so naïve to the world around you?" Izuku questioned. "It must if you can't see what kind of person Endeavour really is. Also, if you can't see what type of society we live in. You must not have enough time since you are always running to the scene of a crime."

All Might gazed at him confused. Izuku was right about the part where he didn't have a lot of free time. As the Symbol of Peace, he was always trying to save whoever he came across or heard about.

"Endeavour loathes you for being the number one hero, a spot he's always wanted. The man envies you for it so much that he has been working for years to take it from you by any means necessary," Izuku explained. "He really hates being the number two hero. He made that clear when I met him yesterday."

All Might was surprised at this information. While it was true he had been the top pro for many years, he hadn't done it to compete, he did to save people. And yet, Enji hated him for it. He hated that he was more popular than him. No, that wasn't it at all. Enji had never cared about being popular, he liked being seen as the best. The fact that he had been the number two hero for a long time now must have really made him angry.

"On top of that he views quirkless people like me as "weakest creatures to walk the earth." So yeah, he's quite prejudiced also. He's also violent, hot-tempered and a complete asshole from what I've gathered from my previous encounters, I met him while doing quirk analysis, with him," Izuku continued.

"Look, I know he doesn't have the nicest personality," All Might said defending his colleague. "But he isn't a bad person."

Izuku sighed again.

"Don't be so sure. Being in a position of power like he has allows him to do things most people couldn't or wouldn't do," Izuku said.

All Might was confused by that statement. Izuku was careful not to mention Shoto. It was Shoto's story, not his, he had no right to tell it.

"You know, I get that you want to see the best in other people like him and Kacchan and believe they can change and be better. I get that you want to see it in me, I really do, and while that isn't wrong, sometimes you just need to be realistic and see people for what they really are," Izuku declared. "I believe in redemption, but honestly, some people just don't deserve it."

All Might was left speechless at Izuku's statement. Izuku was right about many things. All Might did always try to see the best in others. With Bakugo he tried to be supportive and gave him advice so he could be a better hero, and with Enji he had always been rather friendly and treated him with respect. With both however, he had always been treated with hostility. He had never really thought about it before but, now that he did, he felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

He reflected on what Endeavour said about Izuku being quirkless in the monitor room. He was definitely prejudiced. Then there was what he said about Young Todoroki using his left side. In all the years he had known Enji, it was incredibly rare for him to look even remotely happy. Todoroki not using his left side, was this the rebellion he spoke up back at the Sports Festival when they met face to face? Back then he said he "created" Todoroki and that his son would one day "beat" him. Were those related to his ambitions he spoke about before? Was he trying to use his own son to take him down? All Might didn't want to believe it but from the way Enji treated Shoto, like a tool rather than a son, it did seem likely.

"Perhaps you are right," All Might said solemnly. "I do need to be realistic. However, while someone has the chance for redemption I believe they should take it."

"Really," Izuku responded sarcastically. "Does that include individuals like Shigaraki, All for One and Kurogiri?"

All Might hesitated slightly before answering.

"All for One is dead so it's not possible. Shigaraki and Kurogiri, it is," he said. "People may do terrible things in their lives, but there's no reason why they can't make up and atone for it. Evil isn't born, it's made. The same with good."

Izuku's eyes widened. That was what he had heard from Kurogiri, and what he had said to many people. He believed in that sentence. And apparently so did All Might.

"They aren't as bad as you think you know. Once you get to know them at least," Izuku said softly. "I don't know if they would go down the path you're suggesting though. I'm not going to tell you how, but they were both driven to becoming villains."

"I can't argue with you on that one," All Might admitted. "I hardly know any personal details about them. Shigaraki just so happens to be a relative of my master, but, he hates me."

Izuku was surprised at what he had just heard. Tomura was related to the person that trained All Might. Looking back, he could vaguely remember Sensei saying something about a woman named Nana Shimura during his battle with All Might. Shimura was Tomura's true surname, so it was possible. He had only caught bits and pieces of the conversation since he was dodging the mini-pods trying to kill him. All Might was wrong about one thing though.

"Shigaraki doesn't hate you exactly, he hates what you stand for and you've done to society," Izuku reasoned.

All Might tilted his head slightly confused. Realising this, Izuku attempted to explain.

"You stand for a false society where people can always smile even without a reason, because in that society they believe they have nothing to worry about. That's also a problem. You see in that society, the citizens are too dependant on you and other heroes, like there's nothing you can't save them from. They rely on you too much and stop relying on themselves because they foolishly believe that a hero will always come and save them. That makes them weak. When someone else is in danger they won't help that person because they think a hero will save them eventually. But here's the kicker, there's always the scenario where a hero doesn't come and that person dies because those civilians believed a hero would sort everything out," Izuku preached. "They believe a hero will always save them, completely oblivious to the fact that not everyone gets saved. It didn't happen to Shigaraki and it didn't happen to me. It doesn't happen to thousands of others."

All Might was dumbfounded by what he was hearing. Is that what Shigaraki truly thought of him? He couldn't deny he was right. Not everyone got saved. There were moments when he had failed to save someone.

"People see you as more than a hero All Might, they see you as a benevolent God who can't be destroyed and will always be there to protect them," Izuku continued. "But you can't, can you? No matter how good you are, or how much you try, at the end of the day, you are still only human. You can't do everything or save everyone. And when you die, this society we live in will shatter completely and there will be widespread fear and panic, because that's how much people depend on you. It's why Shigaraki hates you. Because of how fragile society has become."

All Might was speechless. This boy, even without him verifying it, knew just what he went through everyday of his life. The burden he carried with being the Symbol of Peace. Most people would have jumped at the chance for such a position, but they didn't realize the enormous responsibility that came with it. Midoriya did however. He also understood what would happen if there wasn't a symbol to protect others.

"You're one of the few people I've met that's actually realized that," All Might acknowledged.

"I'm not like other people. I look deeper into things than most do," Izuku admitted.

All Might didn't argue against that, not that he could.

"I'm surprised All for One didn't offer you a quirk," All Might said. "Considering how gifted you are."

"Actually, he did," Izuku grudgingly admitted. "However, I refused."

All Might's eyes widened. At that moment he felt both shock and surprise at what Midoriya just said. Everyone wanted one as a child. For someone to reject having one was unheard of.

"Why?" All Might asked nervously. "I don't mean it as an insult. I'm just wondering why."

Izuku bit his lip. He stared at the floor. He remembered exactly why he had said no. it had been an incredibly important moment of his life.

"Well," Izuku started.

 **Flashback**

 _Izuku and All for One were in Izuku's apartment talking after Izuku's victory over Bakugo. They had just finished talking about All Might's quirk, something Izuku was particularly furious about but decided to keep his emotions in check._

" _Now that that's over and done with, I'll move on to the other reason for me being here," Sensei announced._

" _Huh," Izuku exhaled confused._

 _After everything Sensei had told him, what else could he possibly give him._

" _You've done a lot for the League, and well, you deserve a reward," Sensei explained. "As I already told you, my quirk allows me to take and give quirks to others, including myself. I've come to offer you one of your choice."_

 _Izuku froze. He had literally stopped breathing for a couple of seconds._

 _A quirk. He was being offered a quirk. This was something he had wanted his entire life. It was something he had dreamed of having since he was little. It would make him like everyone else. Like everyone else._

 _Izuku stopped for a moment and started to consider this. A quirk was something he wanted when he was part of society, the people that persecuted him for not having a quirk. Did he really want one now? He had proven how competent he was without one. He had proven that he could be just as good as those without quirks. And he, he was proud of it._

" _Izuku," Sensei called._

 _Izuku looked up at Sensei. Taking a deep breath, he gave his answer._

" _Thank you for the offer Sensei but, I have to refuse in this case," Izuku replied honestly._

 _Sensei was stunned at what he had just heard. He expected Izuku to jump at his offer, only to be rejected._

" _Oh, don't take this the wrong way. I'm grateful I really am but, after everything I've been through, I don't think I need one anymore," Izuku said._

" _Oh," Sensei responded amused and intrigued._

 _Izuku looked at the floor before looking at the man seriously._

" _Me wanting a quirk was me wanting to be accepted by a society that loathed me for not having a quirk. They called me weak and useless and looked down on me. You and the others accepted me for who I was and actually acknowledged that I wasn't useless and was something more than that. You made me into a stronger person, one who doesn't need to get by with a quirk," Izuku explained. "And I'm proud of that, I'm proud of what I've managed to achieve without a quirk. I'm proud to be quirkless. And that's why I'm saying no to your offer."_

 _There was silence between the two. Izuku hoped he hadn't offended Sensei in any way by saying that. It was just the way he felt. Much to his surprise, Sensei started laughing._

" _I see," Sensei chuckled. "Well, if that's how you feel then I suppose I can't argue against it."_

" _You aren't mad," Izuku questioned._

" _Of course not," Sensei told him. "If you wish to remain quirkless then so be it. I'm not prejudiced about that sort of thing. The offer is still there if you ever change your mind."_

" _Thank you," Izuku said._

 _Sensei stared at him for a moment._

" _You're just like him," he murmured under his breath._

" _What?" Izuku asked confused._

 _Sensei realized what he just said and corrected himself._

" _Oh, nothing," he said quickly before opening a portal to leave. "I have to head back now Deku. Rest for today. You've earned it."_

" _Yeah sure," Izuku replied as Sensei disappeared into the portal._

 **Flashback end**

Izuku could still remember that conversation quite clearly in his mind, and how he felt during it. That day, it was the first time he'd ever said he was proud to be quirkless. That day he felt like a large weight had been lifted from his chest. After that, he never wanted to have a quirk, because he didn't need one. He was already strong without it.

All Might was stunned at what he had just heard. He had never heard of anyone saying they were proud to be quirkless before. Even he hadn't been happy not to possess a quirk. Also, if Midoriya didn't want a quirk, then there was no reason for him to receive One for All, something he had been considering.

"Who was the first wielder of One for All?" Izuku asked. "I'm curious as to who Sensei trusted enough to bestow a powerful quirk upon."

All Might didn't have a problem answering that.

"It was All for One's younger brother," he admitted. "He already had a quirk that could be passed on to others. The two quirks merged and One for All was born."

"Sensei had a brother," Izuku exclaimed surprised.

He had never even asked the man if he had family. But, if he gave a quirk to his brother, why would that brother turn against him.

"Yeah, I don't know much about him though," All Might admitted. "It's just what I was told by my master."

Izuku decided that he had heard and said enough. He stood up and started to leave.

"I'm gonna head back now. I've got work to do," Izuku stated.

"Of course, and thank you for speaking with me," All Might said. "Regardless of what you believe or think of me, you can become a hero. You've shown your capable of it."

"Whatever," Izuku retorted before leaving.

Overwhelmed by the ordeal, All Might sighed deeply. It went much better than he expected.

 **UA Dormitories**

Izuku had just finished his homework and was going to go to sleep when he remembered he hadn't spoken to Dabi since arriving. Thanks to the police there was link set up to his computer to where Dabi was being kept. He activated the app and a few seconds later Dabi's face appeared.

"Hey Deku," Dabi greeted. "How's school?"

"Eventful," Izuku replied simply. "How's jail?"

"Lonely and uneventful," Dabi retorted. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

Izuku chuckled slightly.

"So what big events have occurred since I last saw you?" Dabi asked.

"Well," Izuku started.

And so, he explained everything that happened to him since came here. Dabi was impressed with how he handled himself and applauded him for standing his ground. When he mentioned the conversation he had with Endeavour, Dabi burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you actually said those things to him, and he just stood there pissing his pants unable to make a comeback," he shouted. "I wish I could have seen that."

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Judging from that reaction I'm guessing you don't like Endeavour," Izuku guessed.

"Are you kidding me? I hate that guy," Dabi said with a serious tone and expression. "How anyone can like him is beyond me."

Izuku had to agree with him on that one.

"I feel bad for Todoroki though. I can't believe he had to put up with that man for fifteen years," Izuku said.

"I can," Dabi said venomously. "Endeavour is a huge asshole who does whatever the hell he wants without consequence."

Izuku was slightly intrigued by that statement. Did Dabi know Endeavour personally? Or had he just come to that conclusion based off encounters he had with the man? He didn't get the chance to learn as Dabi said he needed to log off otherwise he'd get in trouble. Izuku didn't argue so he said his goodbyes and logged off also.

Tired, he went to bed and slept till his alarm woke him up the next morning.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I have had this chapter planned out for so long that it was nice to just get it out. I won't say what will be in the next chapter since I'm still working on it. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review.**


	31. The girl known as Mei Hatsume

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Author's note: I've heard some questions about this before, so, I will confirm it now. Izuku will not be getting One for All, or any sort of quirk. He shall be remaining quirkless. Okay on with the chapter.**

 **Atrocity**

A blast of an accumulation of quirks hit against the walls of the mountain. It was similar to All for One's used during his battle with All Might. However, it did not have as many quirks, so it was not nearly as powerful. It was also less controlled, leading to the user suffering from recoil.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT," Atrocity shouted as he clutched his right hand.

Currently he was in the mountains doing some training with his new powers. Unfortunately, it wasn't going very well. Despite having inherited All for One's quirks, Atrocity didn't full control over them.

" _Inheriting the quirks does not automatically make you a master of them. It is going to take some practice, like with all quirks. It took All for One years to master his quirks because he would always have to practice each time he took a new one so he could use it properly, and to it's full power and potential. Those amalgamation of quirks moves that he created, they took lots of practice and control, most of which earned him scars. So be patient, otherwise, this will backfire on you terribly."_

The one who had spoken those words to him was none other than Viper, after he interrogated her. Though she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That subhuman bitch," Atrocity growled. "Why did she have to be right?"

As humiliating as it was for him admit it, Viper was right. This would take some practice. It would also take time.

Currently Atrocity was in the middle of establishing control over the world of crime in Japan. So far he had made people aware of his power and they had begun to fear him, which was good. Some crime gangs and villains were causing his group trouble but that was to be expected. Besides, if it were easy to take over then it wouldn't be any fun. His forces had grown since the prison breakout. All the inmates had pledged their loyalty to him because he freed them and had demonstrated how strong they were. Toxic Chainsaw in particular, was a powerful asset, have killed several groups all by himself. He enjoyed working with Viper again too, though he was not aware of her circumstances, not that there was anything he could have done about it.

Tomura's group was still missing. Wherever All for One sent them he had made sure that they wouldn't be found. At the moment, it didn't matter. Soon they would all be dead, with each deprived of their quirks.

Deku was missing also. Kuin hadn't been able to verify whether he was dead or not since the hospital incident. He wasn't mad at her. She had done her job perfectly. And if Deku did turn out to be alive, he would hunt that quirkless bastard down himself and kill him with his own two hands. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. It was Deathbolt.

"What's up?" Atrocity questioned.

"There have been sightings of dark mist appearing in different areas," Deathbolt responded. "Strangely enough, there haven't been any sightings of Kurogiri. You'd think a guy like him would be easy to find. Anyway, I was planning to investigate alongside Muscular. That alright with you?"

Atrocity considered this for a moment.

"Fine. From what I know about him, Kurogiri used to have a regular body so he may be using that to get around without anyone seeing him," he explained. "I want you to capture him, for both information and his quirk. If you both fail, you will be severely punished."

Deathbolt acknowledged this and hung up. Atrocity returned to his training where he continued to struggle, much to his frustration.

 **UA Dormitories**

Once again Izuku was up and getting ready for school. He headed downstairs for breakfast. However, instead of meeting Shoto this time he met Mina instead.

"Good Morning Midoriya," she politely greeted him. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," he replied. "What about you? Have you recovered from your previous ordeal?"

Mina raised an eyebrow.

"By previous ordeal you mean where I was kidnapped by a psychopath to be intensely tortured by an even bigger psychopath, only to be saved and released later by you," Mina exclaimed. Izuku nodded and she continued speaking. "I'm fine really. I was a little traumatised but that was fixed by therapy."

Izuku was relieved to hear that. However, he noticed that Mina's expression had turned sad.

"I didn't get a chance to say this to you before because you were settling in but," Mina started. "I'm sorry about what happened to All for One. I know he meant a lot to you."

Izuku stiffened up. He wasn't mad at Mina, just surprised. She was probably the first person to express condolences towards him for Sensei's besides his mother and Dabi.

"Thank you," he said simply. "It means a lot to me."

Mina smiled at him.

"I didn't know him as well as you did but, aside from you, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here," she admitted. "And for that I'm quite grateful. I wish I could say that to him though."

Izuku said nothing. Mina wasn't wrong about Sensei. He was the reason she was here. He was the deciding factor in her being placed in his custody.

"How did you know he was dead?" Izuku asked.

"It was over the news when they discussed the breakout at Tartarus Prison," Mina explained.

So, Sensei's death had been made public. Considering it was related to the breakout at Tartarus it made sense for it to be made public.

Mina's face then turned nervous.

"Um, I don't really have the right to ask but," Mina started.

"Go on," Izuku urged.

"Do they, do they know who . . . . . did it?" she asked uncertainly.

Izuku stared at her. He hadn't expected her to ask that sort of question. Gritting his teeth, he stared hatefully at the ground.

"It was Atrocity," Izuku snarled.

Mina flinched at the name. In doing so she accidently knocked her cup over and it fell and shattered on the ground. She had never met the man, but, hearing about him, the things he did to people like her, it was enough to frighten her.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed. Izuku looked up at her with a calmer expression. He really couldn't blame Mina for being afraid.

"He was also behind the mini-pod attack during the battle of Kamino and, though there isn't much evidence, it's heavily implied that he was the one who was behind the assault on the villain hospital," Izuku told her. "Both times he was trying to kill me."

Mina's eyes widened.

"Is this because you helped me back then?" she asked seriously.

"That's probably one reason," Izuku admitted. "From what I've heard about him, he despises quirkless people like me more than the average."

Mina felt guilt swarm up in her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's because of me that you nearly died."

Izuku gave her an incredulous look.

"Why? It's not your fault," he told her. "Considering the type of person he is he would have come after me eventually. So don't beat yourself up over it."

As much as Mina wanted to believe him she still felt guilty.

"So, how are you finding UA?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Izuku frowned. It was the second time someone had asked him that question.

"It's fine I guess. It has it's ups and downs but otherwise it's alright," he said.

"You certainly made an impression by defeating Bakugo and Todoroki," Mina told him.

"I bet. Despite what their quirks are, I've faced much more terrifying people," Izuku said.

Mina raised an eyebrow. Did he mean people like Shigaraki or Muscular? Izuku seemed to guess what she was thinking.

"If you're thinking of some members of the League then don't. As bad as they are, there are far worse individuals, believe me," he pointed out.

Mina didn't know who he meant but she did not want to find out. However, what Izuku said just now made her remember something.

"Speaking of the League, what happened to Dabi? That man, Compress I think his name was, gave him to you, didn't he?" Mina asked.

"Dabi's fine," Izuku told her. "I freed him during the hospital battle to help fight what was after me. He's in police custody now but he's fine. We're still in contact and since he hasn't committed any major crimes, aside from the kidnapping, he may be released soon."

"That's good to hear," Mina said.

She didn't have any problem with Dabi. When she spoke with him (along with Twice and Toga) they got on remarkably well.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Iida and Tokoyami who greeted them both and asked about the broken cup. When Mina gave them a suitable answer they didn't press any further.

Tokoyami had gotten used to Midoriya pretty quickly, especially since they had been teammates, so he didn't have a problem with him attending UA. Though he did keep his guard up.

Iida had already accepted him and spoke with Midoriya frequently. They even ate lunch together now.

They all spoke for a tiny bit before heading to class.

 **UA Hallways hours later**

The day had gone by rather quickly. Classes were alright and now he was doing hero training with the others where they continued to work on their super moves (he still did sparring). All Might was there but they didn't talk to each other. Neither of them really wanted to after what happened yesterday. While sparring with Ectoplasm he asked if it was possible to get back some of the gadgets he'd used while working with the League. Ectoplasm doubted it but Aizawa said that if he wanted to make a weapon to better defend himself he should go to the development studio where he could get it done. Though he would be supervised by the teacher present. That was where he was walking to currently.

Naturally, he was curious about the development studio as it was part the Support Department, something he hadn't seen much of. According to Aizawa, it was where students could go to make adjustments to their hero costumes if they wanted. It amazing that UA had something like this.

As he stood outside the door he prepared to walk in when he heard Tenya and Ochaco's voices. They were both talking about what improvements they wanted to their costumes when they saw and greeted him. He did the same while opening the door. That's went an explosion occurred from within the development studio and sent him flying. Tenya and Ochaco were immediately horrified at what had just happened. Out of the smoke, Power Loader appeared coughing and looking exhausted.

"You can't just go around making whatever you think of," he berated the girl that had been blasted outside the room.

"Heh heh heh… failure is the mother of invention, Power Loader Sensei. Thomas Edison once said that. Just because an invention doesn't work as it's intended doesn't mean the effort is wasted…" the girl justified.

Power Loader didn't like that answer however.

"That's not the point. You almost blew up the entire studio. Will you please open your ears and listen to me for once, Hatsume?" he said very irritated.

The smoke cleared and a girl with pink locks and yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils became visible. What's more she was lying on top of Izuku, who had been briefly deafened from the explosion. When his hearing returned he opened his eyes to see Hatsume on top of him.

"Hm, where did you come from?" she asked having finally noticed him.

Ochaco saw Hatsume on Izuku, as well as the size of her chest which was in close proximity to Izuku's face. She did not know why but, in that moment, she became extremely jealous of Hatsume.

Izuku (who didn't have a clear understanding of the situation) also noticed this. However, he wasn't fazed or flustered in the slightest at this. In fact, he was quite angry and got the wrong idea of what that explosion was about. Quickly, he turned Hatsume over and put her in a chokehold.

"Okay, you have ten seconds to explain why you just tried to kill me before I start beating it out of you," he threatened.

Ochaco and Tenya flinched at his threat. Did Midoriya really believe that she was trying to kill him? Power Loader tensed for a fight. He hadn't expected this kind of scenario.

Much to Izuku's surprise, Hatsume laughed and started feeling his arms.

"Wow, you're so strong, and your arms are so muscly," Hatsume said while gasping for air. "They'd be perfect for one of my babies."

Izuku was left baffled by her response. He was expecting her to be afraid, not intrigued. He loosened his grip slightly so she could breathe properly.

"Okay, does the fact that I was choking and threatening you not mean anything?" Izuku asked incredulously.

"Oh who cares about that?" Hatsume responded energetically.

Izuku didn't know how to reply to that. Neither did the other people present.

"Why were you trying to kill me?" Izuku asked uncertainly.

The cheerful smile disappeared from Hatsume's face and was replaced by one of complete confusion. She wasn't the only one. The three people present were shocked at what they had just heard. Izuku genuinely thought Hatsume was trying to kill him, it wasn't just an angry reaction. Power Loader made a mental note to inform Nezu and Aizawa later.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. My baby just malfunctioned and exploded," Hatsume explained. "You just happened to be there when it occurred."

"She's telling the truth," Power Loader interjected. "Hatsume would never try and kill anyone."

Izuku stayed still for a moment before releasing Hatsume fully and helping her up. He looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I've had a lot of bad experiences recently and I guess I just overreacted," Izuku said.

Hatsume grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it. If stay focused on the past you'll never enjoy the present," she said enthusiastically.

Izuku was taken back by her cheerfulness.

"Sorry about the explosion. You guys are from the hero course right. Sorry but I don't remember your names," she said.

Ochaco and especially Tenya took offence to that.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. I transferred this semester," Izuku told her.

"I'm Tenya Iida, the man you used as a walking advertisement during the Sports Festival," Tenya piped up.

"Got it. Anyways, I'm busy so I gotta get back to working on my babies," Hatsume said completely disregarding them.

They instead turned their attention to Power Loader.

"Um, we were hoping to speak to you about costume remodelling," Ochaco said.

"I was hoping to make myself a weapon to better defend myself," Izuku said. "Under your supervision Mr. Power Loader."

Before the teacher could answer Hatsume was right in Izuku's face.

"Costume remodelling and weapon creation. Colour me intrigued," she exclaimed.

"Hatsume," Power Loader called out. "It's fine if you basically live in the studio since you are living on campus now. But if you keep ignoring my instructions and causing havoc in here, I'll have no choice but to ban you."

That shut her up. He then turned his attention to the students.

"Eraser gave the heads up about why you're here," he told them. "So come on in."

The development studio, as it turned out, was filled with various tools, materials and machinery for costume development. Izuku thought it looked like a secret lab.

Power Loader went on to request costume designs from Iida and Uraraka so he could make adjustments to them. He went on to explain about his license for this and the procedures involved with costume changes, both small and large. He then turned his attention to Izuku.

"What sort of weapon were you hoping to make exactly?" he asked politely.

Izuku thought about this for a moment.

"I was thinking maybe a bo staff made of metal, the kind that doesn't break easily, but it can be split in two and put back together easily. It would also be able to retract into a smaller size to make it easier to carry around," Izuku explained. "Does that sound stupid?"

Power Loader chuckled. It wasn't the first time he'd heard that question, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Hardly. A weapon like that has been made before, so it shouldn't be too difficult," he reasoned.

"That's good to hear," Izuku said.

He then stopped upon feeling his body being touched. He looked down to see that Hatsume was the one doing it. Izuku should have been bothered by it but, since Hatsume wasn't trying to do him any harm he let it go on. Though he was curious about it.

"Why are you feeling my body?" he asked calmly.

"So I can get a good feel of what you're made and capable of," Hatsume said without an ounce of shame. "Some of my babies would really do you good."

Ochaco, again for some reason, felt an immense amount of jealousy. Tenya just glared at Hatsume, still furious over what she did to him during the Sports Festival.

"You really like inventing stuff, don't you?" Izuku questioned amused.

Hatsume brightened at this question.

"I love it," she responded enthusiastically. "When I graduate I'm gonna enrol at a support company, so I can share my babies with the world."

"A noble dream," Izuku said. "I wish you well with that."

"Thank you," she replied happily.

Power Loader was surprised at how encouraging Izuku was being to Hatsume. He wasn't mad. Actually, he thought it was rather nice of him.

While this going on Tenya and Uraraka tried to speak with Power Loader about what improvements they wanted. Tenya wanted a radiator upgrade to lessen the drawbacks of his Recipro. Ochaco wanted to be able to float without experiencing any negative effects. Unfortunately, they were overheard by Hatsume. Almost instantly, she strapped these gloves (she referred to as booster's) on to Iida's arms, pressed a button, and skyrocketed him up into the air until he was pressed against the ceiling. When he fell back down he was furious and demanded an explanation which she justified by suggesting he run on his arms if his legs got tired. It didn't make sense to anyone present.

"Sorry about that. Her ego knows no bounds. It's like a sickness really," Power Loader apologised.

"We know," Tenya and Ochaco deadpanned.

"That said, if you're gonna be heroes you should value your ties with her as one day you'll be going to her for help. See that pile of junk in the corner," Power Loader said while pointing at the mountain of gadgets. "They're all support items that Hatsume built since the start of the school year. Whenever she has free time she always comes in here and tinkers with something, even on days off. I've seen quite a few support students in my day but Hatsume is in a league of her own."

Izuku was impressed with Hatsume's inventive abilities. If she made all this in just four months, then who knows what she could make once she graduated from school.

" _Common sense is a collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen._ Quote by Einstein. That girl doesn't fear failure. Everyone of her idea's gets put to the test," Power Loader informed them. "The best inventors out there are unconstrained by convention."

That sounded quite inspirational.

Ochaco asked about upgrades for her costume Hatsume was behind her instantly with a wooden barrel with string attached to it. From the student's point of view, it looked like a bomb, yet Hatsume was walking towards them with an enthusiastic grin on her face. Though he had nothing against the woman, Izuku moved incredibly fast and was behind her instantly where he applied a karate chop to her neck, knocking her out instantly.

"I'm sorry. But I don't feel like being blown up," Izuku addressed the people in the room.

"Neither do we," Tenya and Ochaco added.

"It's fine, really. I'll let it slide this time since you probably prevented an explosion from taking place," Power Loader told them. "How long will she be out?"

Izuku thought about it for a minute.

"A few minutes at least," he informed the pro. "I didn't do it that hard."

"Anyway, lets get back to why we are here," Power Loader said. "You want to make yourself a bo staff right? We can make that for you. You don't have to make it yourself?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see. It's just that when I was with the League I made most of my own gear," Izuku explained.

"Including your costume?" Power Loader questioned.

Izuku nodded, much to the pros surprise. He thought someone else made it.

"The helmet that covered my head was given to me by Kurogiri however," Izuku pointed out.

"I see. Out of curiosity though, what sort of weapons did you use before?" Power Loader asked.

"Hmm, lets see. I used a taser, some knives, ice grenades, and sleep grenades from Mustard," Izuku informed the man. "I also used a grappling hook which I still use."

Tenya remembered that he used some sort of chemical to heal during Hosu, though he didn't mention it because he had already told the police. Ochaco was surprised at the wide variety of weapons he used while Power Loader was impressed with what he had made.

"I am choosing to make a bo staff because people would probably feel safer, and also because I doubt people will trust me with anything sharp," Izuku explained.

"Considering his past, it does make sense," Tenya thought. "Though I doubt he would try and kill anyone. He isn't that sort of person. Of that I'm certain."

Power loader considered Izuku's request.

"If you want that for a weapon then fine," he informed the boy. "I see no problem with it."

"Ooh, can I make it?" Hatsume requested.

The fact that she was back up caught Izuku off guard. She should've been down for a few more minutes. Her desire to invent stuff was strong.

"Hold on a minute. Midoriya, would that be alright with you?" Power Loader asked. "It's your request after all."

Izuku thought about it for a minute. Hatsume seemed really passionate about what she did, and was quite good at it too. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to depend on these people for once.

"Think you can handle it?" Izuku challenged.

Hatsume grinned at him. "Definitely. I'll make you the best staff you've ever had."

This time it was Izuku's turn to grin. "Well alright then. Hatsume, you're hired."

"Great, I'd better get working," she yelled as she turned back to her desk.

Power Loader smiled at what he saw. This kid had an interesting effect on people. Tenya and Ochaco proceeded to give him their designs.

After this they all headed back to training.

 **On the way back**

As the three students walked back, one of them started talking.

"That thing with Hatsume. What was that all about?" Tenya asked concerned.

Izuku didn't need to ask to guess what he was talking about. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to answer him honestly.

"I said that I'd had a lot of bad experiences in the past, some of which I nearly died from. Different people have tried to kill me in different ways. Thugs tried to ambush me before, I nearly got roasted by Endeavour a couple of times though he didn't mean it, I nearly died from one of Kacchans giant explosions at the USJ, a Nomu tried to kill me in Hosu, then a psychopath named Atrocity tried to kill me at Kamino, there was the fight at the hospital where some metallic device tried to kill me again," Izuku exclaimed.

Tenya and Ochaco were taken back at what they just heard. Izuku had had it rough. No that didn't even begin to describe just tough his life was. Their sympathy for him increased drastically.

"There was even that one time outside the League," he continued before he froze upon realising what he was talking about.

Tenya and Ochaco noticed his reaction. They noticed how pale he had gone and how shocked he looked. Whatever he had been about to say, it must have been a very sensitive topic for him.

They weren't wrong. Izuku had no desire to tell them about _that time_. That was one event he'd rather forget altogether. Very quickly, he pulled himself together.

"Anyway, I've had a lot of bad experiences like that so, reacting that way when something like that happens is pretty normal for me," he admitted.

Neither of them agreed with that. If reacting like that was normal for him then that meant only one thing. Izuku was living in fear. More than that, he was traumatised.

"I'm guessing it's more than just those experiences," Tenya thought. "He didn't exactly have a happy life before joining the League."

He knew Izuku had been bullied but he didn't know to what extent, or how. He didn't even know if it had just been Bakugo that did it.

"It doesn't matter now," Izuku said finally. "All I can do is live and move forward."

Tenya had something else to say however.

"If you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you," Tenya assured him.

Izuku felt a certain warmth at hearing that. No one had ever said that to him before.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, really," he assured them. "Now, we should get back to class before Aizawa gives us detention."

And with that, they finally returned to class.

 **Nezu's office later that day**

Aizawa arrived at the principal's office to speak with him, having been unable to the previous day due to him being away on school business. Much to his surprise, Power Loader was there as well.

"Ah, Eraser, I was hoping to speak with you," he said.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. Then he realised what it was about.

"Did something happen when my students visited you today?" he questioned.

"Yes, but I'd like to talk about that with you and Nezu," Power Loader replied.

"Oh great," Aizawa internally moaned.

The two headed inside to see Nezu who greeted them both. They, in turn, informed him as to why they were here.

Power Loader went first as Aizawa wanted to know what went down with his students. He explained about how Izuku reacted when the explosion occurred, how he got the wrong idea and threatened Hatsume.

"I see. This is troublesome," Nezu acknowledged.

"I'll punish him if that's what you want," Aizawa piped up.

Power Loader waved his head.

"I don't want that at all. Things were fine after this and he got along with her well," he argued. "I'm not mad at him but, the way he acted, and how he looked during it. He genuinely believed that Hatsume was trying to kill him."

There was silence.

Power Loader couldn't forget the look on Izuku's face. There was fear and suspicion in his eyes. It was like he expected someone to be trying to kill him.

Nezu and Aizawa were concerned. It seemed that Izuku had a lot more going on with him than they originally thought.

"It could be because of the previous attempts made on his life," Nezu suggested. "If that's the case, then perhaps we should set up a counselling session between him and Hound Dog."

"Do it then," Aizawa urged. "Regardless of his past, Midoriya is still a student here. And like all students, when he needs help and guidance, we give it to him."

"He's not a bad kid you know," Power Loader piped up. "He was very encouraging to Hatsume. He's even letting her make that bo staff he requested."

Nezu and Aizawa said nothing. However, they were both privately glad at what Izuku was doing to the students. Whether it was intentional or not, he seemed to have a good impact on them.

"I understand," Nezu said. "Now then Eraser. Why did you come to see me? Is also something to do with Midoriya?"

Aizawa's face became serious.

"Not exactly. It was something he reported to me though, about Hitoshi Shinso," he informed them.

Nezu's eyes straightened in his chair. Power Loader shifted slightly.

"That Gen Ed kid with the brainwashing quirk?" Power Loader asked.

Aizawa nodded.

"Did he use his quirk on him or something?" Power Loader asked.

Aizawa shook his head.

"No, not at all. According to Midoriya, Shinso is being bullied because of his quirk," he explained.

Nezu and Power Loader tensed at this information. Nezu was more angry at this information. One of his students was being bullied, and he was now just hearing about it.

"Explain," he commanded.

Aizawa wasted no time in telling Nezu everything Izuku told him about what Hitoshi was going through and what he thought. He even included the confirmation from Ochaco for good measure. By the end of it Nezu was furious. Power Loader was concerned. He wasn't scared of Hitoshi, but he did feel uneasy about his quirk.

"I can't believe it," Nezu exclaimed frustrated. "This has been going on for months we weren't even aware of it."

They all didn't like the names people called Hitoshi. In fact, it made them angry.

"What do you think we should do to rectify that?" Power Loader asked.

"For now, keep an eye on Shinso," Nezu suggested. "If anyone bullies him, punish them without question. If they call him those names, give them a harsh lecture."

"Understood. If they want to be heroes then they should start acting like it," Aizawa added.

Power Loader had something else to add.

"Does this mean you're going to reconsider having him in the hero course?" he wondered.

"That will need to be discussed at a meeting," Aizawa stated. "However, after listening to Midoriya, I am starting to consider it."

With that the meeting concluded.

 **Friday**

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. The students trained and studied like usual. Aside from Izuku, other students from Class 1A had gone to Hatsume for upgrades on their costumes. While she was slightly distracted by this, she paid more attention to his request. Within two days she had completed the staff and it was up to all it's requirements. She had really poured her heart and soul into it, something Izuku was grateful for. He had begun practicing with it and was quickly getting the hang of it. During his time with the League Razor taught him how to wield certain weapons which made it easier.

Bullying seemed to lessen for Hitoshi, though he couldn't explain why. However, Izuku had a pretty good idea.

The students in 1A seemed to have gotten used to his presence, so they weren't as edgy around him, though they still kept their guards up.

For some reason, the school wanted him to attend counselling sessions with Hound Dog. He guessed it stemmed from the incident with Hatsume. The first on was late in the day and he was nervous about it.

Throughout the week, he had had to deal with the problem known as Neito Monoma. Despite his previous speech to him, he continued to annoy Izuku and mock his class. Like now.

"Wow, it's the quirkless kid from 1A," he ranted. "Are you and your class still trying to be the best. Don't bother. Eventually we'll usurp you."

He encountered him in the hallways purely by chance. Classes had just ended for the day and he was heading back to the dorm. For some reason, Neito was following him. Izuku was trying his best to ignore him but, it didn't seem to be doing him much good. Neito didn't stop.

"What? Are you ignoring me? Am I not worth looking at?" Neito continued to rant.

God he was annoying. Did he ever shut up?

"You really are arrogant you know. As one would expect from Class A. Always like they're better," Neito sneered.

Okay, that did it. Izuku grabbed Neito by the throat and pinned him against the wall and glared at him with intensity.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Izuku demanded.

Neito flinched at his fury. This reminded him of 'them'.

"Seriously Monoma. What did I ever do you to make you hate me so much?" Izuku questioned. "Don't use our first meeting as an excuse. You were the one trying to insult and make fun of me then."

Neito straightened up a bit. Izuku wasn't wrong, that was how it happened. He still had something to say though.

"You wouldn't understand. Class A are viewed as Gods because of how successful they've been since the start of the year, while my class are seen as second rate by everyone, including our own teacher," Neito vented. "They had multiple chances to show everyone just how strong they are, to show they can be heroes."

Izuku raised an eyebrow. He didn't exactly think almost being killed was a chance. However, at the same time, Izuku could see the emotions in Monoma's eyes. He clearly meant what he was saying. But, that wasn't all. There was something else he saw in Monoma's eyes. He saw fear, loneliness, insecurity and anger. He saw himself. And the second he did he knew what was wrong. He knew how Monoma had ended up the way he did.

"Who bullied or still bully's you?" Izuku asked bluntly.

Neito was taken off guard by this question. The expression on his face was replaced by one of shock and surprise. How did Midoriya know that?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I know the look of someone who's bullied when I see one," he deadpanned. "I used to be the same way. Your personality didn't spawn from nothing. Something had to have made you this way."

Neito's eyes widened. This guy had him figured out, and he hadn't even said anything. He shoved Izuku away angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I don't see why you would care anyway," he growled as he attempted to leave.

Izuku wasn't having it. He waited until Monoma had changed into his regular shoes to head back to the dorm. When he was outside the school Izuku grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up onto his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Neito asked completely baffled by Izuku's behaviour.

"I'm taking you back to your dorm where I can get either the class representative or your homeroom teacher to do something about your behaviour," Izuku answered rather bluntly. "Because I am not putting up with this anymore. I have better things to do with my time, and I'm sure you do to."

Neito argued strongly against this but Izuku paid him no attention as walked to where 1B's dorm was. The people there were in for a surprise when they saw him with Monoma.

 **A deserted street at an unknown location**

"So, we finally found you, Kurogiri," Deathbolt gloated with a sinister grin. "Atrocity would like a word with you."

If one were to look at him, they would notice that Deathbolts hair was in the shape of a faux hawk mohawk that was lightning blonde. They would also notice his eyes were the same colour. He was tall, and his skin was dark. dressed in goth fashion with trousers with chains hanging down from each side and an open jacket that exposed his bare chest revealing that he was muscular. He also wore brown combat boots.

"You won't get away this time," Muscular sneered.

Kurogiri (who had a hood and scarf covering his face) wasn't intimidated. While he did fear Atrocity, these two he was more than capable of handling. He knew how to fight. Being in this life forced him learn.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I have no intention of speaking with that psychotic bastard," he snarled.

That comment earned a grin from the pair.

"Now we can either do this easy way where you come back with us willingly, or the hard way where we beat the shit out of you and drag you back," Deathbolt threatened.

"I prefer the hard way," Muscular piped up excited.

Underneath his scarf, Kurogiri was grinning.

"That makes two of us," he retorted.

Nothing more was said. Muscular brought out his muscle fibers beneath his skin that covered the top part of his body. Deathbolt's electricity flared emanating from his body. Kurogiri's black mist appeared from his hands.

And just like that, the battle had begun.

 **Hi there. Well. What did you think of that? I had trouble deciding what to write for this chapter until I decided on a meeting with Hatsume. Anyway, next chapter will see Kurogiri facing off against Deathbolt and Muscular while Izuku confronts some of Class 1B as well as Vlad King about Monoma's behaviour. Monoma's past will also be explored in this story, but I haven't decided if it's for the next chapter or not. Also, I've decided to do an original arc that wasn't in the manga that will highlight some of Izuku's past in the League. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	32. Shadow's of strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Muscular charged at Kurogiri with immense speed ready to smash him in the face with his right fist. However, Kurogiri opened a warp gate (he could activate them on any part of his body) right where Muscular was attempting to hit him and redirected it towards Muscular's face. The force from the blow sent Muscular flying back slightly. Kurogiri then opened a warp gate where Muscular stood to trap him in it and cause him to fall. He then proceeded to crush him the same way eh did with All Might at the USJ. Deathbolt wasn't having it. He shot balls of electricity at Kurogiri, who in turn opened another warp gate to redirect it at an already struggling Muscular. The shocks hurt him a little but not a lot.

"Did you really think I'd be so stupid to direct your attacks towards you?" Kurogiri taunted. "Your own electricity doesn't hurt you. I can't say the same for others though."

Deathbolt scowled. Kurogiri wasn't wrong. Being immune to his own power didn't mean he was invulnerable to others that were the same (though it wouldn't hurt much).

"You dumbass, don't shoot at him, it's hurting me," Muscular yelled.

"Shut up. At least I'm putting up a fight. You went and got yourself captured," Deathbolt shouted back.

Kurogiri wasn't the least bit surprised at their arguing. Though these two could work well together, they sometimes bickered when things weren't going their way.

Taking advantage of them being distracted, Kurogiri warped behind Deathbolt and side kicked his back to send him crashing down on his face. Deathbolt, angry at what had just happened, unleashed electricity through the ground. Kurogiri wasn't quick enough to dodge this time and got shocked. This caused him to momentarily loosen his hold on Muscular who escaped while being shocked also. Realising he would be unconscious if he didn't do some thing soon, Kurogiri opened a warp gate at his feet and fell through it on to a railing of one of the buildings just above them.

Muscular and Deathbolt had gotten back to their feet. However, Muscular was incredibly irritated about being shocked repeatedly. Within an instant, he was up in the blonde man's glaring at him.

"Will you quit zapping me already," he snarled. "It's really pissing me off."

"Oh shut it," Deathbolt snapped back. "At least I managed to hurt him."

Seeing that they were in close proximity to each other, Kurogiri decided to take advantage. While those two were arguing, he warped himself right between them, catching them off guard.

"Hello," he greeted them.

Due to his sudden appearance, his opponents reacted instinctively and tried to attack him using their quirks. Muscular attempted a punch while Deathbolt had his hand opened out.

"Big mistake," Kurogiri thought. "I was waiting for that."

Kurogiri immediately opened warp gates that redirected their attacks at their faces. Deathbolts electrocuted Muscular in the face which briefly stunned him while Muscular's fist connected with Deathbolts face and sent him flying several metres back. Deathbolt landed on his back and looked barely conscious (Muscular always did have trouble holding back). Kurogiri, who had used that strategy many times, chuckled to himself.

"Oh, that never gets old," he said amused.

Muscular recovered from Deathbolt's attack and attempted to punch Kurogiri in the face again. As with before, Kurogiri opened a warp gate to redirect it. However, Muscular was prepared this time. He changed the direction of his strike towards the ground and generated a shockwave that created a barrage of earth that sent Kurogiri crashing backwards. Taking advantage of the destruction, Kurogiri warped several large rocks at Muscular who easily shattered them with his fists. Kurogiri quickly warped back to where was at the start of the fight.

"I didn't see that one coming. He's smarter than he looks," Kurogiri thought.

Muscular smirked at Kurogiri. Regardless of the hits he was taking, he was really enjoying this fight.

"I really gotta thank you for making this fight interesting. It's not often I come across someone who's capable of making me go all out," Muscular applauded.

"Glad to see that you're enjoying yourself," Kurogiri responded. "However, this must come to an end."

Muscular expressed disappointment at hearing that.

"Aw don't be like that. We're having so much fun," Muscular complained before turning sinister. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know where that bastard Deku is would you? I've got a score to settle with him for what he did back at the bar. Though, the boss wants him all to himself."

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I have no idea where Deku is. He's been missing since the kidnapping incident," Kurogiri explained.

There had been no reports about Izuku over the news, so it was hard to know whether he was in prison or just in hiding. If he was in the hands of the heroes then he was probably in a safer place than with them. Especially since Atrocity seriously wanted him dead. As much as he and the others worried about Izuku's safety, they also had to worry about their own.

"Ugh," Deathbolt moaned as he slowly got back to his feet.

It seemed he had been hit by Muscular's recent attack. His clothes were slightly torn, and blood was leaking out of his mouth. What's more, he looked incredibly pissed at the situation.

"You stupid asshole," he yelled at Muscular. "You nearly killed me in your last attack."

"Doesn't feel so good when it's the other way around does it?" Muscular snapped back remembering when he got hit with Deathbolt's attacks.

Kurogiri wondered if he should have escaped at that moment. He never got the chance though.

"That does it. This ends now," Deathbolt declared while taking out an injection gun that had blue liquid in it. "Achilles will make sure of that."

Kurogiri knew what was in that liquid, and it worried him. He was also surprised at the name. Knowing Atrocity, he probably wanted to make it seem a little more his by naming it. Still, the name was fitting considering what the drug actually did.

Deathbolt injected himself with Achilles and felt a surge of power rush through him. This sensation, it was incredible. After injecting himself, electricity began emanating from his body at an even greater rate than before. Also, Deathbolt's eyes turned completely lightning yellow.

Kurogiri was slightly unnerved at what he was seeing. Muscular looked unimpressed.

Using his powers, Deathbolt started absorbing the electricity from every device in the area to make himself stronger. After doing this he used the electricity to glide up into the air, or rather, he was using the electricity to hold himself up. Wasting no time, he blasted Kurogiri with a large amount of energy at immense speed. Kurogiri barely managed to block with a warp gate. Once again, he redirected it at Muscular, however, he was clever enough to realize this and dodge so he wouldn't be zapped again. The damage he did though surprised everyone present. The blast scorched and destroyed the very earth beneath them. There was a large hole in the wall just at the entrance of the alley.

"Oh man, this is incredible," Deathbolt exclaimed excited. "I feel like I could do anything with this power. Pity the effects aren't permanent."

Kurogiri had never sampled the drug himself but he had seen the effects on several test subjects. Izuku sure did a tremendous job. Now wasn't the time for that though. Someone (most notably the heroes) was bound to have noticed their little show by now and were on their way. He needed to finish this quickly. Kurogiri desperately looked around for something he could use. That's when he saw it. Up on the roof of one of the buildings was something that would ensure his victory.

"Holy shit," Muscular muttered.

Seeing the power Deathbolt displayed. He couldn't deny he was impressed.

Deathbolt's enhancement came with some other perks. In an instant, he was beside Kurogiri. The latter of which, had no time to react as he was given an electric kick to the face that sent him crashing into the nearest wall. Deathbolt then forged an electric whip and tried to grab Kurogiri with it. However, Kurogiri threw an ice grenade (there were some leftover from Izuku) that collided with the whip and exploded in a blinding light. The ground and up to Deathbolts knees were encased in ice.

"You think this will stop me," Deathbolt sneered as he emanated electricity from his body to melt the ice.

"Well, I'll just finished off the weaker one of you two," Kurogiri boasted while turning to Muscular.

The latter of which took extreme offence to that.

"I'll show you weak," he shouted as he charged at Kurogiri with a kick.

That was what he wanted though. Kurogiri opened a small warp gate that caught Musculars kick so it would hit the water tank on the roof. As it began to fall, Kurogiri warped Muscular right next to Deathbolt who still had his electricity out. He then warped the falling tank right over them where its water started to fall out. The moment Deathbolt noticed this his eyes widened in fear.

"Shit," he whined.

Water and electricity don't mix well. And when the large amount fell on the pair of villains it caused Deathbolt to short-circuit while electrocuting Muscular. From Kurogiri's perspective, it looked like the two of them were screaming yet it couldn't be heard. When the light show ended they were both steaming. Deathbolt was unconscious and breathing softly. Muscular was conscious, tired and breathing heavily.

"Wow. I'm 'shocked' to see you both alive after that," Kurogiri joked.

As serious as he was most of the time, he did possess a sense of humour.

Muscular grinned weakly. Despite his brutal and arrogant nature, he knew when he was beaten. In his eyes, Kurogiri was a strong opponent that shouldn't be underestimated.

"Well, it seems you won. You are a lot stronger than people say you are," Muscular admitted.

Kurogiri was surprised by the compliment but accepted it nonetheless.

"Thank you," he responded. "Just because I don't fight normally doesn't mean I can't fight at all."

Muscular laughed in response.

"That's true I guess," Muscular said. He then grabbed Deathbolt and jumped to the highest building. As he did so, he called out to Kurogiri one last time. "Today, victory belongs to you. Next time however, we'll be the stronger ones."

"I look forward to it," Kurogiri replied.

As to why he didn't try to pursue and end their lives. The heroes were in the area, so he needed to leave. Opening up a warp gate he headed back to the hideout.

 **Class 1B dorms**

Those in Class B had been having a relatively normal day at school and were now either in their rooms studying or in the living room socialising or relaxing. So, when they saw Izuku with Neito struggling on his shoulder walk in to them well, to say they were surprised was an understatement.

Izuku had let himself into the building and removed his and Neito's (by some miraculous means) shoes. Neito squirmed and struggled the entire time during this. He kept constantly shouting at Izuku to let him go. Izuku, in return, threatened to drop him if he didn't shut up.

Among those in the living room were Kendo, Reiko Yanagi, Setsuna Tokage, Awase, Hiryu Rin, Kosei, Tetsutetsu and Juzo Honenuki. They stared at the scene in front of them with complete silence and shock. Izuku stared at them silently for a minute before addressing them.

"Excuse me. May I speak with either the class representative or your homeroom teacher please?" Izuku asked politely.

For a few seconds, the students stood there dumbfounded until one of them reacted.

"I'm the class representative," Kendo said stepping forward. "What exactly did Monoma do to make you do this?"

"The usual verbal harassment," Izuku explained bluntly. "I'm sick of it. So, could you maybe do something about his behaviour?"

That surprised all the students present. Of all the times Neito had annoyed students from Class A, Izuku was the first one to ask them to do something about it.

"Here's what he said," Izuku started as explained what happened.

When he was done Kendo facepalmed herself in frustration.

"Seriously Monoma, this has gone on long enough," she stated.

"I was just speaking the truth," Neito replied irritated.

Izuku and Kendo both felt a vein stand up on their foreheads. While some did agree with them, others were on Neito's side.

"Monoma isn't wrong you know," Tetsutetsu barked. "That is how we're seen by all of the school. As second rate."

"Class A have had multiple opportunities to prove themselves," Kosei piped up. "We've barely had any."

Some students saw that differently.

"I'd hardly call nearly being murdered and kidnapped opportunities," Hiryu countered. "And even if I did, I wouldn't describe them as good, or something worth bragging about."

Izuku was happy to see that at least some of them saw it that way.

"I don't agree with Monoma constantly harassing you about it but, he is right. Class A have received so much attention since last semester that they are all anyone in this school. To be honest it's quite frustrating," Setsuna admitted.

"Well at least her reason is understandable," Izuku thought.

Neito refused to remain quiet.

"You see. They all feel the same way," he stated.

Izuku decided to put him in his place.

"Has it ever occurred to you or any one else part of your class that Class A worked hard to get where they are?" he asked simply.

There was silence. Students were looking at each other with uncertainty. Seeing this as an answer, Izuku decided to continue.

"I'm new to this class, so I don't know everyone that well. The ones I do know however, they are struggling. Everyday they work their asses off to achieve their dreams of becoming heroes. Dreams they share with you guys, students just like them. They do not see themselves as Gods. The each have a motivation and a desire to be a hero and are working to achieve it. Of that I can assure you," Izuku exclaimed.

The students listening were shocked at what they just heard. They had never thought of it that before. Izuku wasn't done.

"What bout you Monoma? What are your reasons for doing this? Are they in anyway similar to Class A's? If so, then why do you mock us and call us arrogant, especially when you don't even know us on a personal level? Why not instead devote all that energy to training where you can actually improve and achieve something? The same to the rest of you," Izuku stated much to Neito's shock. "Let me give you a little advice Monoma: Stop it. Right now, you don't have the attitude of a hero. What you have is the attitude of a jealous, insecure brat who's desperate for attention. So, from now on, use your time to train and improve, because unlike you, I don't have time for this sort of thing."

Neito was speechless. He had a lot of things racing through his mind at that moment. The other students present were just the same. Kendo, however, was grateful to Izuku for what he was saying. She, along with a few others, had always thought this class rivalry thing was ridiculous.

"One last thing. If anyone refers to me or my classmates as arrogant without a genuine reason, I will punch them. I don't care what the teachers say, I don't have patience for this sort of shit," Izuku stated firmly.

"That's fair," Reiko murmured.

"Indeed," Kendo agreed. "Making false allegations is unbecoming of us future heroes. I'll make sure everyone knows."

Some of the other students were looking at the ground in shame. Deep down, they knew he was right.

"What's going on here?" came a voice they (Class B) knew all too well.

Izuku turned to see that Vlad King standing a few feet away from them with an angry expression.

"First of all, Midoriya, why are you holding Monoma like that? Second, what are you doing here?" Vlad demanded.

"Excellent questions," Izuku responded sarcastically. "I am holding Monoma like this so he couldn't get away from me. Why I'm here is related to that. You see Monoma has been verbally harassing me over something petty and I'd had enough. So, I wanted either you or the class representative to sort it out."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. He knew about the way Neito acted towards Class A, but this was the first time someone had come to complain about it.

"Please put Monoma down and follow me," Vlad requested. "We can discuss this in private."

"Sure thing," Izuku replied while setting Neito (who felt awkward standing) down. "Don't forget what I told you guys. Especially you Monoma."

Neito said nothing. He just watched as Izuku went with Vlad through the dorm to what he could guess was the rooftop where they could talk in private. When they were gone he headed to his own room because he had a lot dwelling on his mind. The others did the same afterward. What Izuku said had a deep impact on them.

On the rooftops, Vlad and Izuku stood facing each other.

"I'd like a full honest explanation," Vlad demanded.

"Well if you insist," Izuku joked.

Over the next ten minutes, Izuku explained about the verbal harassment he'd had to endure from Neito, the attempt he (Izuku) made to find out about what made Neito this way, and the meeting between him and the rest of his class. Vlad mostly kept a calm (yet intimidating) expression, which broke momentarily when he heard about what was going on with Neito. Despite this, he listened to Izuku's explanation until he finished, never once interrupting.

"How can you be sure that he was or is being bullied?" Vlad asked concerned.

He valued his student's well-being and safety. And hearing that one of them was being bullied made him angry, especially since he was only now hearing about it.

"I could see it in his eyes," Izuku explained. "I used to look the same way, so I know. I was bullied once myself after all. That, and his shocked, later angry, reaction confirmed it."

Vlad didn't have a way to counter that. The entire staff knew about Midoriya's past. Or rather, they were given a basic idea of it.

"He didn't say who it was though," Izuku continued. "Though it's not uncommon for victims of bullying."

"True," Vlad agreed. "However, was it really necessary to bring him here like that? You could've just discussed it with me in the staff room."

Izuku considered this for a moment.

"Perhaps, but, I needed to make a statement to let him and the others know that I was serious," Izuku admitted. "I'm sick of his constant harassment and failed attempts at bullying me and the rest of my class."

Vlad sighed deeply. From his perspective, Midoriya did have a right to feel frustrated.

"On a side note, where did this pointless rivalry come from?" Izuku asked. "And also, do you actually see your students as second rate to Class A?"

Vlad's eyes widened in shock.

"Second rate! What do you mean? Where did you hear that?" Vlad demanded.

"From Monoma," Izuku responded. "He said you and everyone at UA see Class B as second rate because of successful Class A was last semester."

Vlad couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Neito really feel that way? Did the rest of his students feel that way? What's more, had he done something to make them feel that way? Of course he had. He must have. Then he remembered his time with them at the training camp. He remembered what he said to them the day before the kidnapping took place.

Vlad groaned upon the realisation. "So that's what this is about. God dammit. How could I be so stupid, not to mention insensitive. I'm their teacher for crying out loud."

"What?" Izuku asked confused. "What did you do?"

Vlad stared solemnly at him.

"It's something I said back at the training camp," he told the boy.

 **Flashback**

 _It was early in the morning when Sekijiro Kan (Vlad King) had his students awake for training. Class A was already up working on their quirks so he wanted to get Class B out doing the same. While they were walking to the training area he said something that he thought would motivate them._

" _Last semester, Class A stole the spotlight. This semester it'll be Class B's turn. Got that? It'll be Class B, not A."_

 _After saying this he heard some sounds coming from his students behind him. Some may have been gritting their teeth in frustration, but others may have been giving off light sounds that sounded like sniffs._

 **Flashback end**

Now that he thought about it, if they sounded like light sobs, which meant they were crying. He had caused his own class to cry. Seriously, what kind of teacher does that to his own students. He was meant to encourage and motivate them, but he had done the opposite.

Izuku could tell how Vlad was feeling about this. It was clear he did care about his students, but his attempts at helping them backfired in the worst way. That made him realise something else about the man.

"That rivalry between Class A and B, is it something you use to motivate your students to do better?" Izuku asked curiously.

Vlad nodded and stared at the ground in shame. That was what he used it for. He didn't start it, but still, he took advantage of it.

Izuku could see some parallels between Vlad and Razor, though he was obviously less violent, and didn't swear nearly as much.

"Trying to help your students wasn't wrong, but the way you did was," Izuku explained.

Vlad looked at him with a baffled expression.

"When I was in the League, the person who taught me how to fight never used much to motivate me. They used my past and my anger at Bakugo yes, but only twice. The rest of the time they focused on trying to train and improve me," Izuku explained. "And that's how I became as strong as I am now."

"She must have been a really good teacher then," Vlad said.

Izuku was taken back at that. How did they know it was a female that taught him how to fight? He never referenced the gender. Vlad seemed to notice this.

"That comrade of yours, Dabi I think his name is, mentioned that it was a woman who trained you," he explained. "He didn't know the name though."

Izuku sighed with relief. Last thing he wanted was Razor getting tied to all of this.

"She was. She swore a lot and was quite violent, but she did want me to get better," Izuku admitted. "Anyway, here's my suggestion. That rivalry you've got with Class A, tell your students to abandon and forget about it. It is completely pointless and doesn't do anyone any favours. Get your students to focus on themselves and no one else. Class A shouldn't matter, because we are a different class, they are their own. If anyone makes a comment comparing the two classes well then fuck them. They aren't important or essential to your classes growth."

Vlad stared at Izuku in complete shock. For a villain he was unusually motivational. At the same time, he knew he was right. The other classes shouldn't matter to him. He should only be focused on his class.

"I will. I'll also speak to Monoma about what he was doing. I never addressed it before because I thought he was just doing simple teasing. However, it is also bullying and as his teacher, I must stop it, especially since I am partially responsible for it," Vlad stated firmly.

Though it had taken him a long time to realize it, he had been encouraging bullying by one of his students. Even if it was indirect, he had done it. He would also address what he had just been told by Izuku with the rest of his class as soon as possible, though asking Neito about his personal issues would be done privately.

"Thank you," Izuku said before checking the time and panicking. "I gotta go. I have a counselling session with Hound Dog in fifteen minutes."

He then immediately started running off with Vlad watching in amusement. What an interesting kid.

 **Hound Dog's office**

Ryo Inui (Hound Dog) was the school's lifestyle guidance counsellor. Though he did have an intimidating appearance and could get very angry with certain topics, he was usually gentle and friendly with his co-workers and the students. He could also be quite serious and tense on certain occasions. He liked his job. He enjoyed helping the students out with their personal problems as it gave him the sense he was doing something meaningful. He enjoyed being a pro hero too, but still.

However, when he received this specific assignment from Nezu to conduct counselling sessions with Izuku Midoriya, he was somewhat nervous and reluctant about it. He had had troubled students in the past but Midoriya was a special case. In addition to being a troubled student, he was also a former villain, something Ryo had never counselled before. The reason he was asked to give him counselling sessions was due to certain incident involving Mei Hatsume at the start of the week. Nezu had disclosed him with all the important details of what happened. It unnerved him to here that the boy thought another student was trying to kill him, especially when it was just an accident.

And now, the boy in question was seated across from him trying to look calm, though Ryo could tell he was nervous from the way he was fidgeting with his fingers. Seeing no point in waiting any longer, Ryo decided to start talking.

"Name," Ryo requested.

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku replied.

"Age."

"Fif-, wait, no sixteen, sorry."

His birthday had been on July 15th and he'd forgotten. Last year he had just skipped it since there was nothing worth celebrating. His birthdays were never anything special to begin with. It was always just him and his mom. He'd never even had a birthday party before. To do that he would've needed friends, something which wasn't possible after being outed as quirkless. Children either bullied him or avoided him like a plague. Bakugo didn't go over to his place when it was his birthday, not that he would've needed to. Mitsuki and Masaru still sent him a present though, something he was extremely grateful for. Now it was Mid-August and the fact that he was sixteen didn't really mean much to him.

Ryo noticed Izuku's reaction and wrote it down.

"A student of Class 1A in the Hero Course that recently transferred this semester," Ryo continued.

Izuku said nothing. He waited for Hound Dog to continue.

"Before we begin, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," Ryo encouraged. "Like your hobbies, dreams, family and friends."

Izuku thought about what to say for a minute. He wouldn't be able to answer most that very well.

"Well, I'm quirkless. My hobbies include quirk analysis, science, reading, exercise and I suppose martial arts. I don't have any dreams for the future, nor do I have any friends. As for family, it's mainly just me and my mom who raised me alone," he explained.

Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"What about your father?" he asked.

Izuku scowled at that man being brought up.

"Hisashi, what about him? The guy fucked off to some other country shortly after I was outed as quirkless because of the ridicule he'd been receiving at work. He and my mother argued constantly about it. The last one before he left, involved him wishing I hadn't been born before my mother made him leave," Izuku snarled. "He sends money overseas but that's it. Other than that, I haven't seen or heard from him in over ten years. And to be honest, I don't want to. My mother raised me and is the only one I consider family. So, Hisashi can go fuck himself for all I care."

Though he did understand why his father did it to a certain extent, he was still angry at him and resented him a good bit of the time. Hisashi left when he was four, but, because he had never really been there for Izuku throughout his life he usually told people the man left after he was born.

Ryo growled at that information. A parent abandoning their pup for a petty reason was loathsome to say the least. He wrote that information down and moved onto a different topic.

"Do you know why you are here?" Ryo asked.

"Because I put a girl in a chokehold and threatened to hurt her badly due to a misunderstanding," Izuku said all in one go.

"A misunderstanding which involved an explosion that led you to believe that girl was trying to kill you," Ryo corrected.

"Yes," Izuku replied sheepishly. "I got the wrong idea and overreacted."

He wouldn't admit, but he was embarrassed by his behaviour earlier in the week.

"And why did you overreact?" Ryo asked.

"I," Izuku started before stopping.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell this man about what he'd been through. Sure, he had told individuals outside the League like Stain, Crawler, the police, Mina, Tenya and Shoto about his past. But those were under special circumstances. Shoto had also been someone he could relate to. This time however, it was a separate matter.

His behaviour did not go unnoticed. Ryo could tell that Midoriya didn't want to talk about this. However, being the helpful counsellor, he was, he decided to push forward.

"Would it be related to the past attempts on your life?" he asked.

Izuku shifted uncomfortably but nodded in confirmation.

"Would you like to talk about them?" Ryo offered.

Izuku bit his lip and thought hard about this. He didn't really have a reason to tell him, though the opposite was just as true. After some deliberation, Izuku decided to tell him.

"Over the past year, I've nearly died multiple times. Before learning how to defend myself, when I went out on quirk analysis, thugs in different groups tried to attack me. Other times I nearly got burned by Endeavour's flames. Most of the time I ended up relying on Kurogiri to come and save me. During the USJ Incident, Kacchan launched one of his major explosions at me and I nearly died. During my internship with Stain in Hosu, a Nomu went rogue and tried to kill me. At the Kamino Incident, a leader of a different faction of the League called Atrocity attempted to murder me with his mini-pods. He nearly succeeded, if not for principal Nezu's intervention. As if that wasn't enough, the day I wake up in hospital, I get attacked again. This time it was some metallic object that tried to not only kill me, but also my mother, who nearly died in front of me, and the two detectives present," Izuku said slowly a depressed voice.

On the outside, Ryo kept a calm expression, but on the inside, he was horrified at what he was hearing. Midoriya had been through more than what any hero had gone through in their first year. It shouldn't have been like that. He was a child. Even if he was a villain he was still a child, a teenager, he shouldn't have had to go through those things.

Little did Ryo know, those events, as well as Izuku's past came back to haunt him at night in his dreams. He sometimes had nightmares about the events themselves and would wake up sweating and breathing heavily or worse, during a rare panic attack.

"I've nearly died so many times now that I guess whenever I've gotten into a life-threatening situation I just assume someone is trying to kill me, like I've gotten used to it," Izuku said with melancholy.

Ryo didn't agree with that in the slightest. Nearly dying was not something anyone should get used to. Izuku wasn't finished.

"Especially after that one time when I went to," Izuku said before freezing.

"Shit. I did it again," Izuku mentally cursed.

Ryo glanced at him surprised.

"The events he listed are pretty well known, but, did this one happened at a different time over the past year," Ryo mentally noted. He then noticed that Midoriya had gone pale. "Judging from his reaction, this must be a sensitive topic for him."

Ryo was smart enough to realize that Midoriya wouldn't just open up about all his problems so decided to finish up. They had made good progress today.

"I think that's enough for today," Ryo announced, catching Izuku's attention. "You've said a lot already, so it's a good start. I'll schedule another session for Sunday, same time, same place. Is that alright with you?"

Izuku shrugged. "I'm not doing anything that day, so yeah."

What happened next was unexpected. Ryo walked over to Izuku and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Midoriya, you have been through much. More than anyone your age should. However, admitting it is the first step to moving forward. Don't ever hesitate to come to us for help. You are a student here and it's our job to help you," Ryo informed the boy.

Izuku didn't know how respond to that. He simply nodded and stood up to leave. He thanked Hound Dog and returned to his dorm. Strangely enough, he felt better after that talk.

 **Class 1B Dorms**

"Do I make myself clear Monoma?" Vlad asked his student.

Neito gritted his teeth.

"Yes Sensei," he responded.

Shortly after his talk with Izuku, Vlad had taken it upon himself to reprimand Neito for his behaviour. The latter of which wasn't happy about, but eventually relented when Vlad put his foot down by saying any further behaviour like this would result in harsh punishment.

There was still one other matter to address.

"Is it true you are being bullied?" Vlad questioned.

Neito flinched at that question.

"Did Midoriya say something to him?" Neito wondered.

Vlad noticed Neito's reaction and immediately knew something was up.

"I'm not being bullied by anyone," Neito lied.

Vlad wasn't fooled unfortunately. Neito avoided eye contact with him when he said that. He brought his face directly in front of his students.

"Look me in the eye and say it," Vlad commanded.

Neito was trapped now. Still, he tried his best to get out of it.

"I'm not being bullied by anyone," he repeated.

However, his eye diverted slightly from his teachers gaze when he spoke. That gave Vlad all the confirmation he needed.

"You're not very good at lying. Who is it? One of your classmates or someone from another class?" Vlad demanded.

Neito began panicking now.

"No. No one in UA is bullying me," he stated franticly.

"Oh, so it's someone outside of school then. Well that changes things. That person will be harder to find," Vlad said softly.

Neito mentally screamed at his slip up. He could feel sweat building up.

"Who is it?" Vlad pressed. "If you tell me, I can sort them out."

Neito didn't respond. He felt a variety of emotions building up inside him at that moment, just waiting to explode.

"Who is-" Vlad attempted to ask again before Neito cut him off.

"NO ONE IS FUCKING BULLYING ME ALRIGHT. IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS ANYWAY. IT IS MY PROBLEM TO DEAL WITH AND NO ONE ELSES," Neito roared at the top of his lungs.

An expression of pure rage was painted across his face and he was panting heavily. Vlad was completely taken back at Neito's outburst. He had never seen Neito that angry before, or ever even. It was the first time he had ever yelled or sworn also. Neito, realising what he just said to his teacher, suddenly turned pale and his expression became one of shock and fear.

Before Vlad could respond, Neito took off running to his room, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Vlad was stunned by what he just witnessed. He'd never seen such emotion from Neito before. He attempted to go after him but was stopped by a large hand. It was Kendo. She looked worried and concerned.

"Just give him some space Sensei," she urged. "What you were trying to get out of him is a very sensitive topic for Monoma. He isn't just going to start confessing it to you."

"Do you know what that was about then?" he asked.

Kendo nodded.

"It's something to do with his family," she explained. "However, if you want to know the full story. We should talk in private."

Wanting to know more about what was going on with his student, Vlad eagerly followed Kendo.

Neito arrived at his room and slammed the door behind him. He closed the curtains and dived into bed. He hid himself underneath the bedsheets and began to cry softly.

He yelled at his teacher. He yelled at his teacher. He even swore at him. What's worse, he confirmed what had been asked about him. He was such an idiot, and now he was going to get in serious trouble.

He thought about 'them', about his family, if he could even call it that. His parents sure, but the rest of them, no. The rest of them hated him, mocked him, abused him. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't help what he was.

No matter what anyone said or believed, he hadn't asked to be born an illegitimate child.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I recently saw Incredibles 2 and when I saw the fight between Violet and Voyd, I couldn't help but think of Kurogiri fighting in a similar manner. That was the inspiration for that fight scene. I also had to expand on his fighting abilities because he hasn't had many fights in the cannon. Hound Dog has been given very few appearances in MHA, so I tried giving a different side to his personality since he's a counsellor. Furthermore, what did you think of Class 1B and Vlad in this chapter? Monoma's backstory will be explored more later. Anyway, next chapter will see Izuku connect with another of his classmates, one I've come to like recently. I won't say who it is though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	33. Fumikage Tokoyami

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **AN: It's been officially a year since I started this story. I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who supported me this far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story. When I started it I never imagined it would become this popular, but life's full of surprises I guess. Anyway, thanks. Onto the chapter.**

Izuku arrived back at the dorms to find someone waiting for him. Someone he'd been expecting to see since earlier that day.

"You're back," the student said. "How did your counselling session go?"

Izuku shrugged.

"It was alright I guess," he said. "I feel strangely better now that I've talked about some things."

He decided to leave out the part about Monoma and Class B. it wasn't necessary to discuss it.

"Enough about me. Shall we get started on that assignment Tokoyami?" Izuku asked.

"Indeed. There's no time like the present," the raven headed student agreed. "Should we try the library tomorrow for extra sources?"

"I don't see why not," Izuku admitted. "For now, let's just decide on how we do it?"

Tokoyami nodded.

As to why these two were working on an assignment together, well.

 **Flashback Earlier that day**

 _It was Modern Hero Art History and Midnight was teaching them. She was a pretty good teacher from Izuku's perspective. She gave thorough explanations on the topics she was discussing with them and stopped to listen to a student when they had a question. She was strict about students paying attention and wasn't afraid to intimidate them if they broke this rule. Her homework assignments were tough also. However, she made them that way so her students would improve and keep up with study. Today she had a special announcement to make._

" _Okay everyone. Over the course of next week, all homework assignments will be put on hold," she started._

 _The students all cheered. The exceptions were Momo and Tenya, who loved schoolwork (no surprise there). The others were Izuku, Tokoyami, Shoto, and Bakugo, who were indifferent to the whole matter. Midnight wasn't finished however._

" _Settle down. They are on hold because you will all be working on a project I'm about to give you," Midnight continued._

 _The students groaned. Momo and Tenya brightened up upon hearing this (again, no surprise there). The four boys once again remained indifferent._

" _You will be given a random topic of hero history to research and write about, and you will do it in pairs," Midnight explained._

 _The students murmured quietly amongst themselves. If it was a joint project, then it was sure to be interesting. They were all curious as to who they would be paired with._

" _To decide who you'll be partnered with, you will each draw straws with numbers on them. Whichever two have the same number will be partners," Midnight explained. "The topics you are assigned will be shuffled on the board."_

 _Midnight quickly went around with a box of straws and the students drew from it. Izuku drew nine. He waited until everyone had finished drawing until he looked around to see someone with the same number. When he came across the number, he immediately noticed it belonged to Fumikage Tokoyami, one of his teammates from Monday. The raven headed student's eyes met his and they stared at each other for a minute._

 _Tokoyami didn't really have anything against Midoriya, barring that one time at the USJ. In fact, he had gotten used to him being around quicker than most his classmates. He was impressed with his physical capabilities, and his ability to inspire others (Yaoyorozu). Though he couldn't say much about him on a personal level (they had only interacted twice). Regardless of what he could do he was still a villain, and he kept his guard up around him. Dark Shadow had different thoughts about the matter._

" _ **So, what do you think about this?"**_ _Dark Shadow asked._

" _About Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked back._

 _Dark Shadow groaned._

" _ **No. About doing a project within a week. Of course, I mean Midoriya. He's the one you're working with after all,"**_ _he said sarcastically._

 _Tokoyami didn't react to that. Dark Shadow was a sentient being that as part of him, and as such they could communicate telepathically._

" _I don't have any issues with it. If he's the one I've been assigned to work with then there's nothing I can do about it," Tokoyami stated. "Still, I will keep my guard up in case he tries anything. I may not hate him, but I don't trust him either."_

 _Dark Shadow chuckled upon hearing that._

" _ **Well, at least your thinking smart on this one. Hey, I know. Why don't you bring me out during all this? That way, he'll know better than to mess with you,"**_ _Dark Shadow urged._

" _No," Tokoyami replied automatically. "Unless he actually tries to harm me, I won't bring you out. I'm not that wary of him."_

 _Dark Shadow scowled._

 _Their private conversation was interrupted by Midnight's voice._

" _Okay, now to decide on what topics you will covering. Please look at the board," Midnight requested._

 _On the board, different numbers and subjects were being shuffled until it finally stopped. Beside nine, it was_ _ **'History of Vigilantism'**_ _. Izuku was somewhat intrigued by this subject. After all, he had worked with vigilantes before, so he was curious about their history. Tokoyami was also interested in the subject since they were a rare occurrence nowadays._

 _The students, particularly Tenya and Momo (and again, no surprise there), were getting pumped up about the project. Some were doing Hero Origins, others doing a History of Hero Teams, and another group were covering History of Hero Laws. The list went on._

 _Midnight informed them of how to proceed with the project and then allowed them to talk it over with their partners in class. Izuku stood up and went over to Tokoyami was._

" _ **Here he comes,"**_ _Dark Shadow warned._

" _I can see that. I'm not blind you know," Tokoyami retorted._

 _Izuku arrived and the two stared at each other for a minute._

" _It seems we're partners for this project," Izuku murmured. "Let us do are best throughout it."_

 _Tokoyami raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected Midoriya to be so straightforward._

" _Indeed," Tokoyami agreed. "Shall we meet up after classes finish for the day?"_

 _Izuku looked uncertain about that suggestion._

" _I have a counselling session with Hound Dog shortly after classes finish. So it will have to wait until after that," he explained._

 _Tokoyami frowned. Counselling session? Why on earth would he have to do that? Before he could ask, Izuku beat him to it._

" _It's because of an incident from earlier this week. Ask Iida and Uraraka for the details," Izuku told him._

 _Curious as he was about that, Tokoyami decided to put it off._

" _Let's meet later then so we can decide how we'll do it," Tokoyami suggested._

" _Fine, let's meet at the dormitories later," Izuku said._

 _Tokoyami nodded. Midnight then ushered them back to their seats. Dark Shadow had his own thoughts on the matter._

" _ **You find him interesting?"**_ _the sentient being asked._

" _Of course, it's not everyday you live alongside a villain. They live a different life to us," Tokoyami retorted._

 _Despite his reservations, he was somewhat curious about Midoriya and the life he led._

 _The bell rang, signalling the end of class._

 **Flashback end**

And now, here they were working on that very project.

"To start, we should research online to see if there are any vigilantes that are known to the public in Japan," Tokoyami said. "I know the group that went to rescue Bakugo and Ashido worked with one, but that person's name wasn't made public."

"Pop-Step. That's her name," Izuku informed him. "She's a member of a vigilante group alongside Crawler and a man named Knuckleduster. There are two more members of that group that are new to it. I don't know who they are though."

Tokoyami stared at him surprised.

" **How the heck does he know that?"** Dark Shadow asked stunned.

"How should I know?" Tokoyami retorted.

Izuku could tell Tokoyami was confused, so he decided to tell him the truth.

"You recall the incident in Hosu don't you, the one involving several Nomu and Stain?" he questioned.

Tokoyami nodded. He remembered the incident. It was all over the news. He'd seen it while he was out on patrol with Hawks (the No.3 Hero he was interning with).

"Well, during that incident, one of the Nomu Shigaraki brought went rogue tried to kill me. I was there on a sort of internship with Stain at the time and we encountered Crawler just before the Nomu attack. When it arrived and attacked, we teamed up and defeated it. Then we spent the night together where Crawler and I got to know each other better," Izuku explained. "He's a pretty nice guy. And his team is well balanced."

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow.

"Um," he murmured.

Izuku guessed what he was about to ask.

"Your curious as to why I am telling you all this, right?" he questioned.

Tokoyami nodded. He couldn't fathom why Midoriya would reveal this sort of information to him.

"The police are already aware of this group, as are some pro heroes. They aren't spared much time though because while they are technically criminals, they are doing society some good," Izuku explained.

Naomasa had told him about it. It was sometime after he was captured that they discussed the attack in Hosu (he wanted to know about the Nomu and the way it fought). When the mention of Crawler came up he explained about that group. Apparently, his sister had encountered them more than once.

Tokoyami was surprised at this information. At the same time, he figured it was because they weren't the same as regular villains.

"They call themselves 'The Illegals'. A fitting name if I do say so myself," Izuku continued. "Stain was also a vigilante."

Now that caught Tokoyami's attention.

"The Hero-Killer!?" he exclaimed.

Izuku nodded.

"The one and only. About a year ago, he worked as a vigilante called Stendhal and killed criminals," Izuku explained. "I suppose he technically is still a vigilante since he occasionally does some heroic acts outside of his crusade. Though, at the end of the day, he is still a villain because of the lives he takes."

Tokoyami didn't argue against that. No matter what the reason, murder was still murder.

"There are other vigilantes around Japan, and in different countries as well, but there isn't much information to go on them. They stick to the shadows, out of the public eye so that they may serve the light," Izuku said.

"That sounds poetic," Tokoyami thought.

" **I know right,"** Dark Shadow added.

The two of them were growing more interested in what Izuku had to say by the minute.

"Vigilantism comes with the disadvantages of having both heroes and villains after them, but, there are some advantages that give it a step up from being a legal hero," Izuku explained.

"Like what?" Tokoyami asked curiously.

Izuku closed his eyes briefly before speaking again.

"Well, for starters they look in places most heroes wouldn't for different leads on a case. They don't really have any limits in what they can do, by that I mean they have no boundaries. Working in the shadows let's them come across many problems that most heroes and police wouldn't come across until later. They enter places that most wouldn't be allowed into without permission. Also, unlike heroes, they have access to information from the underground, about villains and other criminal groups most heroes or police wouldn't come across. They also have the use of information brokers," Izuku explained.

Tokoyami was stunned at what he had just heard. He had never thought of it that way before. Though to be fair, vigilantes weren't a majorly discussed topic in today's world.

" **Gotta admit, this guy is pretty smart,"** Dark Shadow admitted.

"It's rare to hear you compliment someone," Tokoyami commented.

" **What? It's true,"** Dark Shadow defended. **"Don't you feel the same."**

"Of course, I do. When did I say I didn't?" Tokoyami replied.

" **I wasn't accusing you of anything,"** Dark Shadow responded. **"I was just saying what I thought."**

Tokoyami scowled without realizing it. Dark Shadow could be a real handful when he wanted to be. His scowl did not go unnoticed. Izuku observed him as he stared off into space. It wasn't hard to figure out what it was. He had suspected it since the Sports Festival.

"Tokoyami, are you, by any chance, conversing with Dark Shadow right now?" Izuku asked.

The student's reaction confirmed his suspicions.

Tokoyami was shocked that Midoriya had figured out what was going on with him, even without saying anything. The quirk, Dark Shadow, had a similar reaction.

"What would make you think that?" Tokoyami asked uncertainly.

"Well, for starters, your surprised reaction just now. Then there's the fact that you keep staring off into space as though there's something distracting you, or someone. You also scowled just now for no reason," Izuku explained. "I noticed this at the Sports Festival. Your quirk, Dark Shadow, is a sentient being that lives within you. Though a quirk like that is extremely rare they do exist. What's more, in cases similar to yours, the host could always communicate with the quirk telepathically because they share the same body. You are talking about something. So tell me, am I somewhere wrong along those lines?"

Tokoyami's eye's widened. He knew Midoriya had studied his quirk at the festival, but he didn't think he knew it that well.

" **He's observant,"** Dark Shadow commented.

Tokoyami didn't even bother responding to that.

"You aren't wrong," he admitted. "We do talk telepathically. Apparently, he has a lot to say."

" **That and more,"** the sentient being said with a chuckle.

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"If he's going to talk a lot then perhaps he should come out and say them himself instead of just distracting you," Izuku suggested. "Who knows, maybe he can help us with this project."

Tokoyami stared at him blankly. Dark Shadow, if he was out, would have let his jaw drop at that suggestion. Did Midoriya seriously want him to come out? As if sensing what he was thinking, Izuku spoke.

"I'm serious in case you are wondering," he informed him.

"Um, are you sure?" Tokoyami asked uncertainly.

Dark Shadow had different thoughts.

" **What are you waiting for? Bring me out,"** he urged. **"If he says it's alright then why bother arguing."**

"Yes I'm sure," Izuku stated. "Otherwise, why would I suggest it?"

Tokoyami debated over it for a minute before finally relenting.

"One warning, he can be a bit of a handful," Tokoyami warned.

" **What do you mean, I'm a handful?"** Dark Shadow replied offended.

Tokoyami ignored that question. In the next few seconds, he allowed the being that dwelled within his body to come into existence. Dark Shadow hovered over the coffee table. He rose above Izuku to make himself look more intimidating.

" **Alright you punk-ass villain. If you try anything funny, I'll kick your ass. Fumi has given me the go head on that one,"** Dark Shadow threatened.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. Tokoyami, on the other hand, groaned in frustration.

"I don't remember ever deciding to let you call me that," he lamented.

" **What's the big deal? Your family calls you it,"** Dark Shadow defended.

"They have the decency to keep it among family, and not say it when I'm socialising with others," Tokoyami retorted. "Also, it's mainly my parents and grandparents that call me that."

" **Oh don't be such a sissy,"** Dark Shadow complained. **"It's just a shortened version of your real name. I doubt anyone will care if they hear it."**

"I care," Tokoyami stated firmly. "It is my name after all, not yours."

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at their argument. It was like watching someone argue with themselves. This caught the pairs attention.

" **What's so funny?"** Dark Shadow demanded.

"I'm curious as well," Tokoyami added.

Izuku stopped laughing and grinned at them.

"Sorry. It's just that watching you two argue is amusing. You're like an old married couple," Izuku joked.

At that exact moment, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow performed an anime fall. No words could describe the sheer awkwardness they felt at that moment.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious," Tokoyami stammered. "We are nothing like that."

" **For once, I'm in total agreement with Fumikage here,"** Dark Shadow piped up.

Izuku laughed again.

"Oh relax. It was just a joke. I didn't actually mean it," Izuku said. "But seriously, watching you too argue was entertaining. I would've thought that you two always get along since you share the same body."

Tokoyami frowned.

"Sharing the same body doesn't mean we always get along. We cooperate sure, but we don't always get along," Tokoyami explained.

"Being a sentient being he would have his own personality," Izuku stated. "I'm guessing he has free will then."

Tokoyami was somewhat impressed that Midoriya had figured that out simply by observing.

"You're correct. Though Dark Shadow generally does follow my orders, there are times when he is disobedient," Tokoyami explained.

" **Sorry to interrupt you guys but, Midoriya, why are you speaking so casually to us? Aren't you scared of me?"** Dark Shadow piped up.

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"I was just having a conversation with my partner, we are working on a project together after all. I don't see what's so wrong about that," Izuku replied honestly. "Also, I'm not scared of you Dark Shadow. Not in the slightest."

Dark Shadow didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended at that.

" **Why not?"** he asked. **"I'm very intimidating."**

Tokoyami sighed. Considering what he had seen from Midoriya, he probably lacked fear.

"I guess you are to some people. However, you won't hurt me, not unless I do something to provoke you, which I have no intention of," Izuku explained. "As to why I'm not afraid of you. I guess it's because I've seen worse."

That caught both of their attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Tokoyami asked.

Izuku's face darkened.

"I've been with the League of Villains for a year and during that time I met different people, most of which weren't pleasant. I went to places and met people I wish I never had. They weren't all in the League. Say what you want about people like Shigaraki or All for One but believe me, there are people who are much worse and terrifying than them," Izuku told them in a serious voice. "As intimidating as you claim to be Dark Shadow, you are nothing compared to them."

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow had no way to respond to that. Certainly, Midoriya had a point, there were worse than the League. They had yet to find out who they were. At the same time, the idea that such people existed frightened them.

"To be honest Dark Shadow, I find you quite fascinating," Izuku admitted, his expression softening.

The sentient being was surprised by that.

" **You are?"** he asked.

Izuku nodded.

"Of course. A quirk like you is extremely, and I mean extremely, rare. I've read reports about quirks with minds of their own but there aren't many to go on," Izuku said. "So, naturally I'm curious."

Tokoyami found it strange how well Midoriya was getting on with Dark Shadow. The quirk was just as flustered. No one had ever been this interested in him before.

"From what I saw at the Sports Festival, you're good for long range attacks but have a weakness to light, as I saw in your battle against Kacchan. Does that mean darkness makes you stronger?" Izuku asked.

Tokoyami was very surprised. Midoriya was observant, and intelligent. He was beginning to understand why he was a member of the League.

"If you've figured it out that much already then there's no point in keeping it from you. Darkness does make Dark Shadow stronger. It also makes him more aggressive and violent," Tokoyami explained. "He's also quite dangerous then."

" **Hey! If this is about that time at the training camp, that was your fault for reacting in a bad way,"** Dark Shadow interjected.

"Shouji lost a hand and we both nearly died," Tokoyami angrily retorted. "It was quite natural to feel panicked. But to lose control of you and go on a rampage was even worse."

" **It grew back didn't it. He lost a few more trying to lead me to Bakugo and Todoroki. Look at the bright side though, at least I took down that villain that attacked us,"** Dark Shadow countered.

Tokoyami was about to yell at his quirk when Midoriya spoke.

"Was this during the kidnapping mission?" he asked.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow both nodded in confirmation.

"May I ask which villain it was? I don't know much about what happened since I wasn't aware of the details from the mission," Izuku said.

"I don't know what his name was but, his quirk allowed him to use his teeth as a weapon, like they were blades," Tokoyami explained.

Izuku's eyes widened in shock and he let out a small gasp. He knew exactly who Tokoyami was talking about.

"Moonfish! You defeated Moonfish! All by yourself," Izuku exclaimed.

Izuku couldn't believe it. Moonfish had been an A-Rank villain who had killed so many people in brutal ways, considering his obsession with flesh it was safe to assume what he had done. He gave many pros a difficult time (and even killed some). The fact that Tokoyami, a student, had been able to defeat him on his own was impressive.

Tokoyami noticed his reaction and gave him a concerned look.

"He wasn't a friend of yours, was he?" he asked. "Even though Dark Shadow wasn't under control, he still attacked us. It was self-defence."

"No, no, no. Moonfish and I weren't friends, far from it. The guy was a complete psychopath who always talked about eating flesh, mine included. Most of the time I avoided him along with Muscular because I was likely to end up dead if I stuck around either of them," Izuku franticly defended himself. "I'm just surprised you managed to beat him by yourself because he was such a powerful villain, an A-Rank to be precise. I heard from Compress that he was a death row inmate who committed acts so vile that any appeals were ignored. The fact that you defeated him is impressive."

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow. Dark Shadow was feeling overjoyed at the praise he was receiving. After all, Midoriya was basically saying he was strong. Tokoyami was curious about something.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you let someone like him join your group?" he asked uncertainly.

Izuku rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my decision, it was Tomura's. His, or rather All for One's group, didn't discriminate anyone who joined. Also, they needed all the help they could get since their numbers dwindled during the USJ Incident."

Tokoyami was surprised at that. From what he was hearing the League didn't sound like it was a prejudiced group, except maybe towards heroes. Dark Shadow had his own thoughts on the matter.

" **Those guys we fought at the USJ were super weak, it was almost too easy to beat them,"** he boasted. **"They were quite cowardly as well. According to Asui, they didn't attack her or Mineta while they were on a boat at the flood zone. They even had the thing surrounded."**

Tokoyami sighed. He wished Dark Shadow wouldn't brag about such things. He didn't want to insult Midoriya or mock his allies.

Izuku wasn't offended in the least.

"I thought they were a bunch of regular thugs when I first saw them that day, but I couldn't actually confirm," he said in a deadpan voice. He then put his hand to his chin and thought hard about that other bit of information. "You said Asui and Mineta were sent to a flood zone and none of the villains attacked them, right?"

Tokoyami nodded. "That's correct. Why? Is something wrong?"

Izuku rubbed his head.

"It just doesn't make any sense," he murmured. "Water is where Asui would be strongest because her quirk is frog. Why would Kurogiri send her there of all places?"

"Maybe they were just random coordinates. He was trying to scatter everyone when we tried to escape," Tokoyami reasoned. "I was sent to the downpour zone along with Koda where it was dark and rainy."

"I doubt it was random. Kurogiri isn't like that. He wouldn't send an enemy to a place where they would have the advantage, he isn't stupid," Izuku replied. Then his eyes widened. "Unless of course he didn't know they would have an advantage."

That sentence confused both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

" **Okay, you lost me,"** Dark Shadow stated.

"The day before the assault, All for One held a meeting about it. He explained what was going to happen. I wasn't supposed to go originally, I was supposed to stay behind and continue working but I wanted to go and see if Kacchan was there, to get even with him. There was a list of students that confirmed he was there. Now that I think about it, it said 1A's names, but it didn't say their quirks," Izuku explained. "I knew Kacchan's sure, but the others were unknown. That's probably why things went down the way they did."

Tokoyami considered this for a moment before agreeing that it was possible. He didn't bother asking about Midoriya's past with Bakugo. He had heard bits and pieces of their history to get a grasp of what things were like between them. That aside, another question came to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did your group know where the training camp was? It was switched at the last minute," he asked curiously.

That had been something on a lot of his classmate's mind for a long time now.

"Actually, I don't know. I never asked," Izuku replied honestly. "There was a lot going on at the time, so I didn't ask anyone. I wasn't even aware of the mission's details. I only found out they were kidnapping someone before it happened, and even then, I didn't know who it was. I wasn't told a lot of things in the League, though it was for the best."

Tokoyami was surprised at that information. He had assumed Midoriya was a high-ranking member within the League, given he had been with them for a year.

" **They tried kidnapping Fumikage here as well you know,"** Dark Shadow piped up.

"What!?" Izuku replied stunned. "I thought Bakugo was the only target. Mina was kidnapped for Atrocity but other than that there shouldn't have been anymore targets. Who was it that kidnapped you exactly?"

"It was that man with the magician getup, Compress I think his name was. According to Shouji, he said I had a lot of potential. The others managed to get me back though, though only barely," Tokoyami said.

"That sounds like something Compress would do. He's one of the smarter members of the League, so he must have seen your performance and thought you'd be a valuable member," Izuku said.

Tokoyami didn't know whether to feel flattered or offended at that explanation. He didn't want to think about what he could do if he were a villain.

"You didn't see the destruction I caused. If it weren't for Bakugo and Todoroki, I could've killed someone," Tokoyami told him.

"Perhaps," Izuku agreed. "But all power, quirk or not, comes with a price. Have you ever considered training in complete darkness to control Dark Shadow better?"

Tokoyami thought about this for a moment.

"I've been trying in class, in a cave built by Cementoss, though it isn't easy," Tokoyami explained.

" **It's not entirely my fault. When I'm in the dark I feel unstoppable and truly alive,"** Dark Shadow piped up.

Izuku was starting to sympathise with Tokoyami's plight. The boy was trapped with a quirk he had little control over and could destroy everything if he wasn't careful. What's worse, he was frightened of his own power, of what it could do, making it even harder to control. In a certain sense, he reminded Izuku of the insecure scared boy he used to be. Once he realized that, he made a decision.

"Have you ever tried practicing at night?" Izuku asked.

Tokoyami stared at him like he was mad.

"Are you crazy? Night would be the most dangerous time," he practically yelled.

"Alright then, Dark Shadow, has anyone ever tried talking or reasoning with you in this state?" Izuku asked.

Dark Shadow glanced at him surprised. Neither he or Tokoyami (for obvious reasons) had considered this.

" **No. No one has ever tried. They'd have to be either insane or a complete idiot to try,"** Dark Shadow stated.

Upon hearing that Izuku stood up.

"I'm not an idiot. As for being insane, it's really just a matter of opinion," Izuku said softly.

It took Tokoyami a second to realize what Izuku was suggesting.

"You can't be serious," he said in an emotionless tone. "Do you have any idea what you're asking for?"

"Of course, why else would I suggest it?" Izuku retorted. "We can do it tonight at Ground Beta, there won't be anyone around to bother us. Besides, you said training at night would be the most dangerous, so what a better time to try it. You'll never actually get the hang of it unless you try Tokoyami."

While he did acknowledge that to be true he was still seriously against it.

" **You know Fumi, he's got a point. This may be a good thing to try out,"** Dark Shadow suggested. **"You'll never know unless you try."**

Tokoyami glared at his quirk.

"Seriously, don't call me Fumi! And what's with this sudden change of heart? Weren't you against this?" he demanded.

The sentient being raised it's hands up in defence.

" **All I did was answer the question. I never said I was against it,"** he reasoned.

Tokoyami scowled.

"Midoriya, this isn't like the battle trial. You could actually die," Tokoyami warned.

Much to his surprise, Izuku just chuckled at the statement. His face turned serious then.

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said in a serious voice. "I've nearly died so many times now, and everyday I'm under threat from villains seeking to kill me. This doesn't scare at all. You're right Tokoyami, I could die. But you know what, so could a lot of people, including your classmate's, if you can't control your power."

Tokoyami was shocked at what he just heard. Midoriya, he didn't fear death, despite the possibility. Was it because of his experiences from the League? Either that, or he was just exceptionally brave. Tokoyami rubbed his head in frustration.

"Even if I were to agree to do this, we would need Mr. Aizawa's permission since we can't just sneak out. There's no way he'll give it though," Tokoyami explained.

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Aizawa may we have your permission?" he asked.

"Give me a minute to think about it," Aizawa said in a deadpan voice.

Tokoyami jumped up. He turned to see Aizawa at the entrance observing them. Dark Shadow was just as startled.

" **Aaaahhhhh!"** he screamed. **"When did you get there?"**

"Since you two sat down," Aizawa replied bluntly. "What you were talking about sounded interesting so I kept quiet and listened."

"I could see his reflection in the mirror over there," Izuku added.

As surprised as he was, Tokoyami quickly collected himself.

"Sensei, you don't actually believe that this is a good idea, do you? I could actually kill him," Tokoyami muttered.

"That is a possibility," Aizawa agreed. "However, he isn't wrong about the other points he stated. Something like that could happen again, and you may not have others to stop you."

Tokoyami stared at the ground looking for an excuse out of this.

"Midoriya, what would you suggest? Given that it's your idea," Aizawa said. "Depending on your answer I may or may not give the go head on this."

Izuku thought about this.

"Well, at Ground Beta during night, Tokoyami allows Dark Shadow out. I take him on and try to reason with him. However, if it gets out of hand, I'd like you to step in with your quirk. I'd also like Todoroki to be there as well to help suppress Dark Shadow with his flames," Izuku explained.

Aizawa considered this for a minute.

"A decent plan," he acknowledged. "Okay, you have my permission. We'll meet at Ground Beta at ten. Go and ask Todoroki."

Tokoyami groaned. He knew this was going ahead whether he wanted it to or not.

"Fine but, bring Kaminari along. His electrification quirk should be useful for stopping Dark Shadow," he said.

Aizawa nodded in agreement. He and Izuku then went off to convince the respective students to help. Tokoyami slumped on the couch.

"How did doing a project turn into this?" Tokoyami asked himself.

" **Who knows? The world works in mysterious ways. This should be interesting though,"** Dark Shadow said.

Tokoyami didn't even bother responding to that.

 **Ground Beta at 10.00 p.m.**

Izuku stood directly across from Tokoyami. They were both in their costumes (Aizawa's orders) and ready (well mostly) for what was about to occur.

Aizawa stood on top of a nearby building alongside Denki and Shoto. Izuku had been the one to convince Shoto, requesting it as a favour. Aizawa had been the one to convince Denki as it was highly unlikely he'd listen to Izuku. Denki still had trust issues with him, like now.

"Sensei are you sure this is a good idea? How can you be sure he's not planning something?" Denki accused.

Aizawa retained his usual emotionless expression.

"There are several teachers posted around here in case something goes wrong," he stated.

"I say we just watch and see," Shoto said. "Midoriya isn't wrong about Tokoyami needing control over his quirk. I saw it during the training camp, it was very powerful and dangerous. Bakugo and I were lucky when we stopped it."

Shoto did trust Izuku. He could tell he was the type to help others, the way he helped him. Shoto was also slightly nervous about tomorrow. He was going to see his mother for the first time in years.

"Let's get started shall we," Izuku requested.

"As you wish, but remember, you asked for this," Tokoyami replied.

And with that, he unleashed his quirk, who had been so eager to get out.

Dark Shadow was a lot larger now, and more intimidating as well. What's more it was feeding off Tokoyami's negative emotions, most notably his insecurity and fear. Tokoyami truly did not wish for Midoriya to die, and the memories from the training camp came back to haunt him. That was all Dark Shadow needed in order to grow stronger. And just like at the training camp, grew into a ferocious monster and overtook his host.

" **GWAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Dark Shadow roared.

Dark Shadow immediately brought it's claws down on a nearby building and destroyed it with relative ease.

"So this is his true power. Incredible!" Izuku thought.

The three on the building were having a mixture of reactions.

"Holy shit!" Denki yelled. "He had this sort of power all along. Holy shit!"

"It's the exact same as during the training camp," Shoto murmured. "Just as destructive and powerful. So this is the power of Dark Shadow under absolute darkness."

Aizawa retained a calm emotionless expression. Though that didn't mean he wasn't surprised, because he was. He had heard reports about what Dark Shadow had done during the assault at the training camp but seeing it in person was a different matter altogether. He would take extra precaution when proceeding.

" **I'M GONNA DESTROY EVERYTHING!"** Dark Shadow roared as he began to destroy everything in sight.

Tokoyami was powerless to stop his own quirk. He tried, but all that did was slow his movements a little. Izuku decided that he'd seen enough at that point and acted.

"Oi! Bird face! Look at me," Izuku mocked.

Dark Shadow briefly looked at him before turning away.

" **Insignificant bug,"** he snarled. **"You don't matter. You're not even worth my time."**

"Aw, is big bad Dark Shadow too afraid to take on a lone quirkless student," Izuku mocked. "Guess that just goes to show how weak and cowardly you are."

Izuku shouldn't have said that, because when he did, Dark Shadow began attacking him relentlessly. Tokoyami wished Izuku had just kept his mouth shut.

Dark Shadow first raised its fist and then brought down to where Izuku was. Izuku was quick enough to dodge it as he cartwheeled to the side.

" **You insignificant brat! I'll show you who's weak!"** Dark Shadow screamed.

He first swiped with his left hand at Izuku, who ducked backward and avoided it. The claws shredded through the area around them instead, destroying another building the process. It then brought its right fist down onto Izuku, who barely dodged by backflipping backward.

"This is my chance," Izuku thought.

Because Dark Shadow's arm was still on the ground Izuku took advantage of it and began running up it.

"Is he insane?" Denki yelled.

"A little," Shoto answered in a deadpan voice.

Dark Shadow and Tokoyami were both surprised by Izuku's bold act. Izuku ran fast enough that he reached the top of Dark Shadow's head. Whipping out his bo staff he struck it across the head several times. All that seemed to do was irritate the sentient being. Dark Shadow attempted to attack Izuku but he slid off to where Dark Shadow's face was.

"Still think I'm insignificant?" Izuku mocked with a smirk.

That enraged Dark Shadow to the point where let an all-powerful punch fly at Izuku. That had been what he was waiting for. Dark Shadow may have become stronger under the influence of complete darkness but it also became more aggressive and reckless.

Izuku allowed himself to drop while Dark Shadow's fist connected with himself, temporarily stunning it. Izuku dropped down onto Tokoyami, who was struggling to control his quirk to no avail. Izuku then retracted his staff and placed the tip of it at Tokoyami's chest.

"Don't struggle for the next part," Izuku warned Tokoyami before turning his attention to Dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow, that's enough. I just want to talk."

The sentient being was outraged that Izuku had made it to his host with little difficulty, and even more when he suggested talking with him. Izuku guessed what he was thinking however.

"If I'm not mistaken, any damage that happens to Tokoyami happens to you as well, correct?" Izuku asked.

Dark Shadow glared at him but nodded grudgingly. Seeing no other alternative, he relented.

" **Fine. Talk. I'll listen,"** he responded angrily.

Finally, they were getting somewhere. Tokoyami was amazed that Midoriya had gotten Dark Shadow to stop rampaging.

"Good. First off, is destroying everything in sight necessary?" Izuku asked. "Aside from me, no one was attacking you."

Dark Shadow was irritated at Izuku's question.

" **Of course. Just because you can't see someone, doesn't mean they aren't there. It's better to destroy them right then and there,"** he stated.

"And just what do you hope to achieve by destroying everything and everyone?" Izuku asked. "Eventually they'll be nothing left to destroy. What will you do then?"

This question caught Dark Shadow off guard. For once he didn't know how to respond.

Aizawa eyed the situation with curiosity.

"Just what are you up to Midoriya?" he thought.

Tokoyami was thinking the exact same thing.

" **I'll, I'll, I'll,"** Dark Shadow said as he struggled to come up with an answer.

Izuku wouldn't give him the time.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?" he shouted.

Dark Shadow snapped at hearing that.

" **HE'LL BE SAFE, THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH. IF I DESTROY EVERYTHING THEN THERE WILL NE NO ONE THAT CAN HURT HIM. THAT'S HOW I'LL PROTECT HIM,"** Dark Shadow roared.

Everyone present was stunned at Dark Shadow's outburst.

"By him, you mean Tokoyami," Izuku murmured.

Dark Shadow flinched at what Izuku pointed. Tokoyami was just as surprised. Dark Shadow had been trying to protect him in all that.

Izuku realized that there was a deeper meaning to that.

"Of course, you want to protect Tokoyami. However, it's not just because he's your host, it's because he's your only friend," Izuku stated.

Tokoyami couldn't believe what he was hearing. is that how Dark Shadow truly saw him?

" **Y-You're wrong, that's not,"** Dark Shadow desperately tried to defend himself.

"If that's true then why are you crying?" Izuku asked.

And he was. Much to everyone's (including Dark Shadow) shock, there were tears falling from Dark Shadow's eye's. Tokoyami was dumbfounded by what he saw. Dark Shadow had never cried before, he didn't even know it was possible. The quirk seemed to share a similar reaction, he began wiping his eyes trying to get rid of the tears but they kept flowing. Izuku then turned to Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami, you must understand, Dark Shadow isn't just a quirk, he's a living being like you and me. He has emotions and desires the same as you," Izuku explained.

Tokoyami said nothing. He couldn't deny it, what's more, he found that he didn't want to deny it.

"Everyone has fears and doubts, they're what helps define us for who we are. It's by confronting them head on that we can truly become stronger and move forward," Izuku said softly.

Tokoyami felt something at hearing that. He couldn't quite describe it but, it didn't feel bad. He glanced at Midoriya briefly before gazing at his quirk, who was still trying to stop his tears.

"Dark Shadow," he addressed, catching the sentient's attention. "I'm sorry."

Dark Shadow stared at him confused. Taking a deep breath, Tokoyami spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm sorry for not trying to understand your actions better. I'm sorry for treating you like a tool. And I'm sorry for being oblivious to your feelings, not giving them a second thought. I was scared because others would get hurt like when I was a child, but in the end, I ended up hurting you. You've always been there for mean when I was in danger or when I was alone, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Please, forgive me."

This time it was Dark Shadow's turn to be dumbfounded. His host was apologising to him. He never thought something like this would ever happen. Having calmed down from that, Dark Shadow released Tokoyami and shrunk down to meet him.

" **I'm sorry too,"** he said awkwardly. **"I was just trying to protect you but ended up hurting you and your friends even more. If I forgive you, will you forgive me?"**

Tokoyami smiled at Dark Shadow. "Yeah, definitely."

And two forgave each other for everything. Izuku had to admit, there was something heart warming about the scene in front of him.

Things were slightly more emotional. Aizawa and Shoto smiled at what they saw. Izuku seemed to have an unusual effect on people. Denki was literally, bawling his eyes out.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL," he sobbed.

Then without realizing it. He grabbed Aizawa's cloth, dried his tears and blew his nose in it. Aizawa felt a vein stand on his forehead. Shoto barely prevented himself from laughing.

"Kaminari you have detention," he declared.

"Sure thing," Denki sobbed not caring in the slightest.

Meanwhile, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow had made up. Tokoyami was now referring to him as his partner. They faced Izuku.

"Thank you Midoriya," Tokoyami said. "If it weren't for you, this issue would never have been resolved."

" **Yeah, thanks. Now me and Fumi are friends again,"** Dark Shadow said.

Strangely, Tokoyami didn't mind him calling him that at that point.

"It's no problem," Izuku responded modestly. "You were in a difficult situation like Todoroki was, and I wanted to help you. I suppose you could say, I saw in you what I saw in him, and that's a little of the old me."

" **Before you became a villain?"** Dark Shadow questioned.

Izuku nodded. That reminded Tokoyami of a question he had.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it like being in a group of villains?" he asked. "How bond and work together?"

Izuku considered this for a moment.

"It's like you and Class 1A, it could also be compared to a group of heroes. You see, villains like me and the League, we're the outcasts of society. We aren't accepted by anyone because of what we are. That creates a unique sense of camaraderie. There's also the fact that each of us is there for a specific reason, some tragic, some evil, and some because they have no other choice. It's all this that allows us to bond and work better as a group," Izuku explained.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were perplexed by that explanation. Truly the life of a villain was a different one to their own.

"Enough about that," Izuku declared. "Tomorrow my mother will be here at noon, so can we put project work off while she's here?"

"Sure thing," Tokoyami replied.

" **Okay, enough talking, I say we all hit the hay now,"** Dark Shadow declared.

And with that, the three of them headed back to their dorm.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I bet you didn't expect Tokoyami to be the one connecting with Izuku. He's a character I've grown to love from both the anime and one of my favourite fanfics 'Heroes in the Dark', and I just really wanted to include him in this. Sorry the chapter took so long, I was away for a week. Anyway, next chapter will see Inko visiting Izuku and other stuff. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**


	34. Inko visits

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **In an alleyway near Kamino**

Razor stared at the force in front of her, if it could be described as that. From what she could see, there were between twenty and thirty men and women all looking at her with hostile intent. The reason, Atrocity had sent them.

Apparently, he wanted information on the people he was looking for, and even extended an offer to join his group considering how strong she was. However, Razor being… Razor, politely told him and his entire organisation to go fuck themselves. He didn't take it well and sent this group here to deal with her.

"We won't ask again Razor," one of the hostiles declared.

"Oh good because I won't refuse again," Razor retorted.

The hostiles were irritated now. Razor was just plain pissed off. These guys were annoying her now.

"I'm surprised Atrocity sent his bitches to see me rather than coming himself. Too scared is?" Razor sneered.

The hostiles looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Master is busy dealing with other problems. One that relates to someone in the underworld."

"Anyone I know?" Razor asked intrigued.

She was somewhat curious now. The hostiles looked at each other again.

"The asshole he is dealing with goes by the name of Shiro. He said you'd met him before."

Razor said nothing. The thug wasn't wrong. She had met him, and it was less than pleasant. Shiro was the leader of the biggest criminal organisation in the underworld. He was a sadistic bastard who rivalled Atrocity and often fought with him. His personality may have (though she couldn't say for sure) worsened since losing his eye.

"Yeah, I've met him. Guy's a complete asshole like your boss," Razor replied mockingly.

The group of thugs were getting annoyed now.

"Enough!" shouted a female member. "Either come with us now, or we take you by force."

Razor snorted at the threat.

"I'd love to see you try," Razor taunted with a sadistic grin. "Actually no, do try. It'll more fun than talking."

The enemy group started to advance towards her. Razor greeted it with enthusiasm. However, she called out to them before charging.

"Tell you what. Since you're all just a bunch of pathetic idiots who are doing this out of fear I'll grant you a small act of mercy," Razor declared much to their confusion. "Atrocity will give you either a slow death or a shit load of torture if you fail here, right? So, I'll make sure that each of your deaths are quick and painless."

The enemy force ceased their advance. Some stared at her dumbfounded, others stared at her confused, while some thugs just glared at her. However, they all did the same action next.

They laughed at Razor, very hard. Some were shouting taunts about her being crazy in thinking she could take them all. Razor just continued to smile sadistically. Most groups of opponents she faced acted that way. It was why they normally died, and why this one would die now. She would keep her promise about slaughtering them quickly. It was certainly a lot better than dealing with Atrocity afterward.

Most of them didn't have human features, making it all more serious. Despite Atrocity's racist views towards 'subhumans', he allowed them in his group because he viewed them as expendable. And so he could get a kick out of torturing them if they failed.

Razor dashed forward at incredible speed. Before anyone could react, she raised her right leg, swung it with a blade emerging from the sole of her foot, and slit the man's throat. He was dead in an instant.

The was a momentary silence of shock from the group about what had just happened. Taking advantage of this, Razor kicked the guy she killed and sent him crashing into several others. She then somersaulted into the air, spun, and released several knives from her hands at her selected targets. Each one hit a target straight in the head, killing them quickly. Thirteen people (including the one from the start) were now dead.

Atrocity's thugs had finally got their senses together and began to fight back, realizing they would be dead if they didn't.

A man with a rhino appearance charged at her at a high speed. Razor was faster however. Two katanas appeared in her hands, and then she moved towards the advancing foe. In an instant, she was behind him with her swords stretched out. The rhino man fell after realizing his stomach had been slashed open. He was dead seconds later.

Three individuals, whose quirks revolved around shooting bullets, opened fire on Razor. Much to their surprise, she blocked each one fired at her while running towards them. Becoming more desperate, the three of them fired everything they had recklessly at Razor. And as a result, they killed five of their allies. Upon reaching them Razor slashed them across their chests.

That left only eight enemies.

A woman with hawk like features flew at Razor in an attempt to take her up into the sky and drop her. Two other women were dashing towards Razor as well. They both had cat like features and from Razor's perspective, looked like they were sisters.

The cats attacked in a coordinated fashion by attempting to scratch and kick Razor at different moments. The hawk tried clawing at Razor. However, Razor dodged each of their attacks through stepping and flipping with relative ease.

"These guys are way too slow," Razor thought. "Their attacks are predictable, but, at the same time, well-coordinated. I think it's time I ended this though."

Razor held her arms in as she got between the girls. She was going to impale them both with her quirk, but they guessed what she was doing and flipped away in retreat.

"Smart move," Razor thought.

As the hawk attempted to claw at her face, Razor grabbed its ankles, somersaulted into the air, and slammed it down on the ground. Before the hawk could react, Razor planted her feet at its chest and impaled it with two blades. The hawk coughed up some blood before dying.

Razor felt something grab at her and saw it was a man with a cactus for a head extending his arms to hold her. Next, a woman that was completely purple unleashed gas from her body at Razor.

"Probably poison," Razor assumed.

She wasn't waiting to find out. Razor kicked back at full force towards her captor with a sharp sword shooting from her back. The cactus man was stabbed and killed instantly. Razor then shot two knives: one for the purple woman and the other for a porcupine man standing right next to her. They each connected with their targets leaving only four left.

However, when Razor turned to her remaining adversaries she noticed them crouched down and staring at ground with scared and despairing looks. In addition to the cat girls, Razor noticed a man with the appearance of a cyclops, and a man, or rather a teenager, with the features belonging to a shark, though more humanoid.

"Not gonna attack me?" She asked mockingly.

"What's the point?" the shark boy replied sadly. "It's not like it will do us any good."

The cyclops and one of the cats were crying. The other cat was angry.

"It doesn't matter what we do. We're dead either way," she declared bitterly.

Razor was curious about something.

"Why are you with Atrocity's group exactly? He hates people like you. He refers to them as 'subhumans'. So just why?" she questioned.

"B-B-B-Because we don't want to die," the cyclops sobbed.

"We were forced to join his group," the other cat added. "Said if we didn't, we'd die right then and there."

So that was their reason. Fear.

Razor really couldn't blame them. It was Atrocity after all. The sick fuck did things that made her look like a nice person. Sometimes she'd think about how she'd kill him if she ever got the chance. She hated the man so much.

On a side note, Razor expressed a rare level of pity and sympathy for these people for their situation. They had tried to kill her sure, but hey, who hadn't. Despite her job, and barring individuals she didn't like, she took no pleasure in killing. She was indifferent towards it but otherwise didn't enjoy it.

Since these people were no longer trying to kill her, and she wasn't on mission, Razor decided to play good guy for once. There was one thing she needed to deal with first however.

"I understand I really do, but, if I don't kill you guys the League of villains might think I'd gone soft and I'd lose respect," Razor declared causing the people to flinch. "But first, I'd better take care of our little spy."

Without warning, Razor spawned a knife and threw it at a nearby bee. She had noticed it at the start of the fight and planned on killing it at end. It connected and ended its life.

 **Atrocity's base**

Kuin gasped at the sudden surge of pain she was feeling. Blood leaked down from her eye where her bees were contained. She did manage to catch a glimpse of thee last minute of her bee's life.

"Damn you Razor," she growled. "Damn you to hell."

 **Back at the alleyway**

Razor's enemies were surprised at what just happened, until she explained it. There wasn't any time to waste however.

"I'd suggest that you run and probably move to a different country, or at least a different part of Japan," Razor suggested. "That way you'll be safe from Atrocity. And before you ask why I'm doing this, know that's it's because I see no real reason to kill any of you now that you've ceased attacking me."

The group didn't know how to respond to that. Taking a closer look at her foes Razor noticed something about the shark boy. He looked rather young, younger than Izuku.

"Hey Shark boy," she addressed the boy who flinched when she spoke to him. "How old are you?"

The boy appeared confused at the question.

"Ten," he answered.

Razor's eyes widened. Villains come in different sizes and ages but seriously, a ten-year old. Izuku was at least in his teens when he became a villain.

"You're ten, and you're a fucking villain. Shouldn't you be in school? Where are your parents?" Razor questioned.

The boy cringed at those questions but answered nonetheless.

"They're dead," he sniffed. "I got thrown out of my own home and placed in a foster system where my life has been complete hell. School is no different. You think it's growing up looking like this. People look at me like I'm some sort of monster and accuse me of trying to eat someone when I've done nothing like that. I didn't want to be a villain, neither did anyone here. Society hates us because of what we look like, and it's not our fault."

Razor said nothing. She knew this sort of discrimination existed but didn't see much of it.

"So you're outcasts then, just like the quirkless," Razor murmured.

They all nodded.

Oddly enough, quirkless people often mated with individuals whose forms took on that of animals or something that wasn't human. They were outcasts so they could relate to each other.

"Get out of here now before I change my mind," Razor ordered.

And they did. They left quickly without saying a word.

Razor sighed. The world was truly a fucked-up place.

 **Class 1A Dorms**

It was Saturday at UA and most students were lying in because of how tired they were from their weekly lessons. There were a few up however.

Izuku was up slightly later than usual. He didn't sleep in normally and was always up early (a habit he picked up from the League). He got up and did his usual workout. He then went down and had shower (one of the things he really liked about this building). When he was finished he got dressed into his casual clothes (turquoise t-shirt and black trousers). He headed to the common area and saw that Shoto was there staring off into space.

"Morning," Izuku greeted him.

Shoto looked up with a stoic expression. "Morning."

Izuku moved to the kitchen area and began making tea.

"I'm surprised your not sleeping in," Shoto murmured softly. "Considering what went down last night."

"I could say the same thing about you," Izuku countered. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really," Shoto answered. "Last night I was feeling nervous about today."

Izuku frowned. He then remembered their conversation from earlier in the week.

"This about seeing your mother today?" he asked.

Shoto said nothing but nodded in confirmation. He waited a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"It's been ten years since I've seen her, and our last time together wasn't pleasant," Shoto admitted. "I'm just scared that's all. When I come face to face with her, what am I supposed to say? Do I tell her about the past ten years? About my brother? About the abuse I've put up with? I just don't know."

Izuku could sympathise with Shoto in that area.

"I know how you feel. When the police brought my mom to the hospital to see me I was terrified. I wasn't sure how to explain all of this to her, part of me didn't want to because I had changed," Izuku explained. "I was a villain, not the son she remembered. However, I eventually decided to tell her the truth because I owed it to her. I wanted her to know so I could be near her again. Believe me when I say, seeing your mother and telling her everything is for the best."

Shoto considered this for a second.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "I'll avoid talking about my brother though. It might be better to talk about that only after I've spoken with her a couple of times."

Izuku couldn't argue against that. Considering Shoto's mother's condition, that sort of news was likely to do her harm. He had been told about Shoto's brother's fate the day they walked back from Recovery Girls office.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you change? What sort of person were you before becoming a villain?" Shoto asked.

Izuku thought about this.

"I was a very different person back then," he answered. "I was a shy, insecure hero otaku. I was nice to everyone I came across, despite how most treated me. Like most children I wanted to be a hero like everyone else, despite not having a quirk. Though that ended a year ago. I was sort of a coward back then because of how I was bullied. I never fought back or got help due to not wanting to cause anyone trouble. I was the lonely type as well because I didn't have any friends after being outed as quirkless. I did quirk analysis like I do now. Also, physically speaking, I was a lot weaker and my hair was fluffy and green."

Shoto listened with curiosity. Hearing about the type of person Izuku was back then and comparing him to the one he is now. Shoto thought they were drastically different.

"I was the same. I never had friends because of my upbringing, so I was mostly alone. You know what happened to my mother and older brother. My sister Fuyumi stayed around for me, always treating my wounds after training sessions. My brother Natsuo left and moved in with my mom's parents because he was afraid of my father, though I can't really blame him," Shoto said.

Izuku was surprised to hear about the rest of Shoto's family. His sister sounded like a good person, his brother, well, he didn't know what to make of him.

There was an odd moment of silence between them. As strange as it was, Shoto was frighteningly similar to him. He could relate to him in many ways.

"Speaking of visiting mothers," Izuku said changing the subject. "Mines visiting today. Part of UA's attempt to make this all more bearable for me. She'll be here in two hours or so."

That caught Shoto's interest. He had heard a little bit about what Izuku's mother was like but had never actually met her.

"By the way, what were things like on the roof last night?" Izuku asked.

Shoto chuckled at that question, earning him a curious look from Izuku.

"Well, during that emotional display between Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, Kaminari started to cry seriously. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he dried his tears and blew his nose into Aizawa's scarf," Shoto exclaimed.

It took Izuku seconds to register what Shoto just said.

"WAIT! WHAT!?" he shouted incredulously.

 **UA Entrance two hours later**

Inko had seen what UA was like on tv and had read about it, but to be here in person was another thing altogether. The place was huge, and the estate built was impressive. While she was marvelling at it all someone, her son, came to greet her.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see you," Izuku greeted warmly. "How was your week? How was work?"

The two embraced.

"I'm glad to see you too sweetie," Inko replied. "My week was mostly fine. Work as well. What about you? How was your first week at UA."

"Eventful," Izuku replied bluntly. That was the only word to describe it. "I'll tell you all about it once were at the dorm. Most of the students have gone out for the day."

Inko wondered if that included Katsuki. She still had a few words for him.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being observed by Neito Monoma. He had just been going out for a walk when he saw them talking. He figured Inko was Izuku's mother judging by their resemblance. Then he called her 'mom' and that confirmed it.

Neito was still angry at Izuku for what happened yesterday. Now he could no longer mock Class A in anyway. What's worse is that Izuku had caused him to reveal some of his secret to his teacher in a terrible way. He had never been so angry and humiliated in his entire life. And now, watching Izuku look so happy with his mother caused him to feel a strong sense of envy.

Why? It's what he would've like if he was with his mother.

 **Flashback**

 _A six-year old Neito was being tucked into bed by his mother. She was young woman who Neito inherited his facial features from. Though he had been told once or twice that he had his father's hair and eyes. Neito sometimes wondered where his father was and why he was not with them, though his other did say it was because he was living far away. He didn't really understand why though._

 _For the first few years of his life, Neito was raised by his mother. They did almost everything together: walks, play, stories etc. He treasured every moment he spent with her._

" _Goodnight Mom," Neito murmured tiredly._

" _Goodnight darling," she cooed softly. "Sweet dreams."_

 _She put him to bed every night and woke him up every morning. She was with him every chance he got. He loved her deeply and wished they could be together forever._

 _Unfortunately, it was not to be. A short while after that his mother's life was claimed in a car accident caused by a villain attack._

 _When she died, Neito felt like a part of his soul had been ripped out. He had cried for days and rebuked any attempts of comfort, wanting to be on his own. At his mother's funeral he didn't cry, as he was trying to be strong. When most had left he stayed behind at his mother's grave for what felt like an eternity. He didn't even care that it was raining, though he couldn't feel it. It was only then that he realized someone was holding an umbrella over him. Upon turning to see who it was he came face to face with a tall man who's face appeared solemn. That wasn't all though. He had blonde hair and eyes matching his. At first, he couldn't believe it but when the man spoke he had no choice._

" _Hello Neito. My name is Mondai Tezuka, and I'm your father," he said softly. "You're going to be living with me from now on."_

 _And that's when his life became truly hellish._

 **Flashback end**

Watching Izuku now, and seeing how happy he was with his mother, made Neito's heart blaze with envy. He wanted to scream at Izuku but held himself back.

Then an idea formed in his mind. A way to get back at him. Since his mother was here he could let tell her all sorts of things about him. Things that would get him in trouble. This caused a smile to form across his face.

He was about to walk over when he noticed Izuku glaring at him. It wasn't a normal glare however. It was a death glare.

Izuku had noticed Neito a few seconds before and guessed what he was planning. And so he shot him a death glare, one that said I will break you if you try anything.

"No matter what you've been through, or what you think of me, my mother is off limits," Izuku mouthed.

Neito was intelligent enough to get the message. He turned heel and proceeded to walk in a different direction. He couldn't quite explain it but in that instant, he was very afraid of Izuku. He reminded him of his family, his father's family.

"Izuku is something wrong?" Inko asked her son.

"No," he assured her. "Let's just get to the dorm."

Not seeing a reason to question it Inko went willingly with her son.

 **Class 1A Dorm Common Room**

Inko marvelled at the mansion her son was living in. it seemed like something only the wealthy could afford to live in. How the teachers had managed to do this in such a short amount of time she didn't know. There was someone there to greet them.

"Morning Midoriya!" Tenya greeted. "How are you to-"

Tenya noticed he wasn't alone. He was also quick to notice the resemblance between Izuku and the woman, making him realize who she was.

"Oh, hello there. My name is Tenya Iida, the class president," Tenya greeted her politely as he offered out his hand to shake. "Would you be Midoriya's mother by any chance?"

Inko shook Tenya's hand.

"Yes. My name is Inko Midoriya," she replied. "Pleased to meet you."

When she thought about his name she immediately remembered who he was.

"You're that boy who fought with my son and a few others in Hosu, right?" she asked.

Tenya's eyes widened. She knew about that.

"Uh, Mom, people don't know about Iida's involvement in that so please don't go mentioning it randomly," Izuku requested. "The teachers know but others don't."

"I'm sorry," Inko apologised immediately. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Tenya reassured her. "I was just surprised that's all."

Tenya had only heard about Izuku's mother but meeting her in person, she really did resemble her son.

They all sat down.

"Now then, why don't you tell me about your first week here," Inko suggested. "I want to know every detail."

"The whole week?" Tenya questioned.

Inko nodded. "Starting from when he arrived here."

Tenya looked at Izuku who simply shrugged.

"Yeah. All of it," he informed him.

Inko was confused by that response. Tenya stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'd better make tea then because it's going to be a long talk," he pointed out. "I'll do an Iida family special."

And so, Izuku began telling his mother about his week.

 **Shoto Todoroki**

Shoto walked along at a regular pace. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous right now, though that was to be expected. As he walked he remembered the last time he'd interacted with his mother and the things she'd said to him. He knew it wasn't her fault for acting that way, the blame was all on his father.

As he arrived at the hospital he wondered how she'd react to seeing him again. He had wanted to visit her so many times but never did. He was afraid of what seeing his left side would do to her, the pain it might cause her. He was also scared of telling her about his brother.

"Regardless of what's happened in the past we will always be bound by blood, my father's abuse, and my siblings," Shoto thought.

He entered the hospital and greeted the receptionist. He asked for Rei Todoroki and explained who he was (much to their shock) before they let him go and see her.

He stood outside her room reaching for the handle. There was no going back now. He had to do this. Izuku's words echoed in his ears. The words his mother and brother spoke to him echoed in his ears. They made him want to do this.

"If I'm ever going to master these powers. If I'm ever going to move forward. If I'm ever going to become a hero, then I need to do this," Shoto thought. "There's so much we need to talk about."

He opened the door and entered the room. He closed the door and looked to see his mother staring out the window. Staring at her for a minute, Shoto finally spoke.

"Hello Mom," he greeted.

Rei flinched at being called that word. It had been so long since she was called that. She turned to catch a glimpse of who had entered. When she saw who it was Rei felt her heart stop for a second. She couldn't believe her eyes. It had been ten years since she saw him, but she knew. She couldn't forget even if she tried. Shoto was taller, older, and more serious looking. He had a large scar across his left side (caused by her) which she felt immense guilt upon seeing. At the same time, she was overjoyed at seeing him again after all these years. Her little boy, all grown up.

From Shoto's perspective Rei didn't look as though she had aged at all. She looked tired, and weak, but living a hospital like this for ten years and not doing anything would have that effect on someone. He took a step towards her and she started crying. Shoto froze thinking this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry," Rei sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Shoto stared at her surprised.

"Back then I hurt you in the worst possible way. I didn't mean, I didn't want to," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry Shoto. Please forgive me!"

Shoto smiled warmly at her.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Shoto told her. "I never bore any hatred towards you either because I knew it wasn't your fault."

Rei stopped crying and stared at her son.

"If anything, I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner," Shoto continued. "It's only because of someone that I was able to decide this. It's also because of that person that I was able to use my left side for the first time."

Rei raised an eyebrow at that.

"That person told it was my power, not his, and said not to let anyone tell me otherwise," Shoto explained.

Rei was surprised to hear that. Though at the same time, she agreed with that person's opinion. Shoto's quirk may have come from her and Enji but at the end of the day it was his to use, not theirs.

"I'm glad," she murmured. "I want you to be happy and save people. That's what I've always wanted for you."

The moment she said that Shoto felt as though a large weight had been lifted from his chest. Any resentment he felt towards his left side diminished in that instant.

Deciding he'd waited long enough, Shoto moved towards his mother and pulled her into a hug. Rei returned by wrapping her arms around him. They had both wanted this for so long.

"I've missed you Mom," Shoto said softly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Shoto, more than you can imagine," she replied.

 **Nezu's office**

The Commissioner General was currently speaking with Nezu and some of the teachers about the state of Izuku.

"Has there been any new developments in Izuku Midoriya? Has he given you any new information?" the Commissioner questioned.

"If it's information about the League, or the experiments he did for them, no," Nezu said. "Most of what he has said isn't new. Though it appears he's acquainted with 'The Illegals', and that Stain used to be a vigilante that went by the name Stendhal. He's also helped some of our students with personal issues, such as quirks, insecurity and bullying."

The Commissioner sighed. He'd hoped they might have some new information. They had received videos about his fights at UA and had begun to consider him a threat even though he was quirkless. Especially after they read some of his notebooks about quirks. The recordings he took were quite dangerous in the hands of the villains. Still, he found it hard to believe how the teenager didn't possess any valuable information considering what he had done for the League.

"He hasn't really caused any problems, aside from holding Mei Hatsume in a chokehold after one of her inventions blew up while he was outside the door," Nezu explained.

The Commissioner raised an eyebrow. From what he had heard the boy wasn't a killer.

"Isn't that a natural reaction from someone who got blown up in the face?" he asked.

"Normally yes," Nezu replied. "Midoriya believed that Hatsume was trying to kill him."

The Commissioner was taken off guard by that. it was natural for people to get the get the wrong idea about something but that was too much. This school was for heroes not murderers. Even the teachers were shocked at what Izuku thought Hastume was trying to do.

"We believe it may have stemmed from his recent near-death experiences," Nezu continued.

"Not surprising," the Commissioner thought.

"He's now attending counselling sessions with Hound Dog," Nezu finished.

The Commissioner thought about that. it was possible he could reveal information about the League or what he did during those sessions. The police weren't overly concerned with the person to trained Midoriya since that person was no longer part of the League.

"Well if he does provide you with any new information, please let us know," the Commissioner requested.

"Of course," Nezu acknowledged. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to help you much."

The Commissioner shrugged.

"It's fine. You've done a lot for us anyway, and it's only been a week so I'm not bothered," he said. "We're still looking for the League but there haven't been any sightings. I'll head back now so see ya."

"Farewell," Nezu replied.

The Commissioner left and it was just Nezu and the teachers. Among those in attendance were Snipe, Midnight, Recovery Girl, All Might, Ectoplasm and Present Mic.

"Well that went well," Snipe said.

"We can't exactly give them information when we're not getting any," Mic piped up. "Midoriya's only been here a week. He's not going to open up that quickly."

No one could argue against that.

"How have his sessions with Hound Dog been going?" All Might asked.

"The first one happened only yesterday and the second one is tomorrow," Nezu informed them. "Yesterday Ryo was trying to get to know Midoriya better. He discovered a thing or two about Midoriya that disturbed him."

That caught their attention.

"And what would those be?" Midnight asked.

Nezu put his paws together.

"He'd rather I not say, not until he's gotten to know him more," Nezu replied. "Don't worry. It wasn't anything he did, rather things that happened to him."

As curious as they were about that they chose not to ask.

 **Class 1A Dorms**

Inko was sipping down tea faster than she should have, which was to be expected after hearing all that. She couldn't believe all of that happened in a week. When she heard about the fights Izuku had been in she nearly fainted as she couldn't believe her son had been through all of that. She was amazed to discover Izuku had stood up to Endeavour and several bullies, as well as the part about Monoma and Class 1B. Inko was somewhat horrified when she heard about what happened with Hatsume but quickly got over it when he explained how things calmed down. She was happy at how he helped some of the students as well, it showed he was still the same nice boy she remembered.

"I still can't believe you did that with Monoma," Tenya admitted.

"He had it coming," Izuku replied indifferently. "I was sick of his taunts, so I did something about it. Besides, if he wants to be a hero he'd better start taking it seriously."

"I suppose," Tenya agreed.

Inko sighed. It was nice to know her son was getting on well at UA. She was surprised Katsuki hadn't done anything to him however. Maybe UA had put a leash on him. Inko took another sip of tea.

"This is delicious Iida," Inko said softly. "Your family came up with this?"

Tenya smiled proudly.

"Yes. My grandmother was an avid lover of tea and purchased all kinds," he boasted. "Eventually she got the urge to create her own. Leading to the one we are now drinking currently."

"What a wonderful hobby," Inko complimented.

"I agree," Izuku said as he took another sip. Then without thinking he said something else. "Gentle would definitely love this."

Tenya and Inko looked at him confused.

"Who's Gentle?" Inko asked.

Izuku looked up surprised at what he just said.

"Is he someone you knew while you were with the League?" Tenya asked.

Izuku decided it wouldn't be harmful to tell them.

"Yes, he's someone I knew," he confirmed. "He wasn't a member of the League though, just someone I encountered while I was out doing quirk analysis. Gentle is a villain, but, not your typical one."

Tenya and Inko were both curious about what Izuku meant.

"Gentle, or better known as the Gentle Criminal, is a villain that rules the media world. He commits crimes and then uploads them online so people will know who he is. He's a rather polite individual and mostly centres his crimes around thievery since he isn't big into violence. However, when the time comes, he will fight if he has to. Unlike most villains, he does what he does for fame so that he can carve his name into the fabric of history for many to remember," Izuku explained. "He and I met a couple of times before we started talking. Eventually we started having tea together along with a friend of his. It was a nice break from what I usually did."

Inko and Tenya were surprised at what they were hearing. Villains really did come in all shapes and forms.

"I think I've seen a few of his videos online," Inko said. "He's a blonde man with a fancy getup, isn't he?"

Izuku nodded in confirmation. "That's him."

Tenya made a mental note to look him up later. Inko looked at her watch.

"I'd better go," she said standing up. "I don't want to keep you from doing your work."

Izuku stood up and hugged her.

"I'm glad you came to visit," Izuku told her.

"I'm glad I came. It was nice to meet you to Iida," Inko replied.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tenya said.

Inko promised to visit her son next week and left the building. As she came near the entrance she spotted a familiar face and anger filled up within her. She marched right up to him, catching him by surprise.

"Mrs. Midoriya, what are you?" he started.

SMACK!

Inko smacked Katsuki across the face with all the strength she could muster. Katsuki staggered slightly before turning to stare at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE I CAME TO SEE MY SON," she yelled. "The same one you told to jump off a roof and be reborn with a quirk in another life. The same one you beat insulted and scarred every day of his life. And don't you dare tell me otherwise. You drove him to the point where he almost committed suicide."

Katsuki stared at her in shock. For as long as he had known Inko, he had never seen her this angry, or at all even.

"The teachers are aware of what you put Izuku through and they decided you should be allowed to stay because it happened before UA," Inko continued. "Personally, I don't see how someone like you could become a hero. Heroes are meant to be good and inspire others, not bully and oppress them."

Katsuki flinched at being told that. He had never thought of it that way before. Inko wasn't done.

"I'm warning you now. If you ever harm Izuku again, I'll see to it that everyone knows just what you did to him," Inko warned.

Katsuki stared at her stunned.

Inko, deciding she'd said enough, started walking away.

 **1A Common Room Night time**

Most of the students had gone to bed but he was still up finishing his work. It was nice to see his mother again, and he and Tokoyami had gotten a good bit of information today. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow seemed even closer than before with the sentient being moving about freely. He hadn't encountered any of his other classmates today though Tokoyami said they were shocked at the event. That shock quickly turned to laughter when they learned Denki had blown his nose into Aizawa's capture weapon.

Izuku got up and headed down to the Common Room because he decided he needed some tea. When he arrived, he noticed that Shoto was already there.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Shoto replied.

Izuku didn't waste anytime and got straight to the point.

"How'd your visit go today?" he asked. "Also, would you like tea?"

"Yes, I'd like tea," Shoto replied. "As for what happened, I'll wait till you've sat down."

Izuku made the tea and was now sitting opposite of Shoto. Taking a sip, Shoto began to tell his story.

"We came face to face for the first time in years. My Mom started crying when she saw me, but it wasn't because of my left side, more of what she had done to it. She apologised but I told her it wasn't her fault and forgave her a long time ago. I apologised for not coming sooner and told her about using my left side. She said she wanted me to be happy and save people. We hugged and we expressed how much we missed each other," Shoto explained.

Izuku thought this scene sounded sweet. It reminded him for how he had encountered his mother again.

"When she said those words to me, I felt like a large weight had been lifted off my chest," Shoto exclaimed.

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean?" he started.

Shoto nodded.

"I'll use it from now on, but for me, and not for him. This will be my first step," he said.

But there was something else.

"I'll rescue her from that place one day, and I'll find out what happened to my brother," Shoto swore. "It's what I have to do."

Izuku didn't say anything about that. he thought it was an admirable goal. Just then, he noticed something about Shoto's left eye. He hadn't noticed it before but it looked familiar. He didn't mean from Endeavour but from someone else. He just couldn't think of who.

 **At an unknown location**

The for individuals that Razor had spared were moving as quickly as possible. They decided it would be best to take her advice and get away.

The shark boy was called Kai, the Cyclops called Ichi, and the cats were Neko and Neku.

"Alright, let's head this way," Ichi suggested.

Before they could the earth collapsed and they fell into a pit. They tried getting back up but were held down by wind. Water surrounded them then and slammed them down, rendering them unconscious.

Four figures loomed over them.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. The boss will love this won't he," said one.

The others murmured in agreement.

"A raid at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall will commence this Wednesday," said another figure. "You'd all better be there."

Nothing more was said between them.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that. I've been meaning to give Razor a fight scene for a while now to demonstrate how powerful she was. The end of this chapter just gave you all a glimpse of the main antagonist of the original arc I'm doing. Next chapter you'll see Izuku talking with Hound Dog again, and a few other things. Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**


	35. First week conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Warning: Mentions of depression and self-harm in this chapter.**

 **Class 1A Dorms**

"We're almost done," Izuku stated.

"Yes, thankfully," Tokoyami exhaled deeply.

The two of them had spent most their weekend on their project and were almost finished. All homework assignments were done on weekend mornings, so they wouldn't be in the way.

" **I can't believe you two got it done this quickly,"** Dark Shadow said incredulously. **"You don't waste time, do you?"**

"We don't have time to waste," Izuku replied in an emotionless voice.

Tokoyami remained silent. Dark Shadow was persistent, however.

" **Really, not even a little?"** he pushed.

"Dark Shadow," Tokoyami warned.

The sentient being laughed.

" **I know I'm just messing with ya!"** he joked before turning serious. **"Maybe!"**

Izuku and Tokoyami sighed. Dark Shadow had a weird sense of humor. Izuku looked at the time on the clock in the library. When he did he jumped to his feet.

"Sorry, we're going to have to finish this later," Izuku exclaimed. "I have a counseling session with Hound Dog."

"It's fine. You do what you need to do," Tokoyami replied indifferently. "Let's finish it tomorrow. We've been working all weekend, it wouldn't hurt to rest for the rest of the day."

Izuku nodded in agreement. Though he wasn't exactly sure what to do with his free time.

 **Hound Dog's Office**

"Good evening Midoriya," Ryo greeted. "How has your weekend been?"

"It was alright I guess," Izuku responded quickly. "I did homework, a project, saw my mother, the highlight of the weekend by the way, and dealt with a nuisance that that had been plaguing me for the past week for the pettiest and stupidest reasons."

Ryu retained a stoic expression.

"And helped a student, Fumikage Tokoyami, with the most dangerous aspect of his quirk," he added. "News travels fast among teachers."

Izuku's expression didn't change. He expected as much.

"I think it's safe to say you've had a very eventful first week at UA," Ryo said softly.

"You couldn't be more right," Izuku responded dryly.

Izuku sat down directly across from Ryo. Ryo pressed the start button on the recording device and began their session. Rather than go straight into the deep stuff Ryo decided it would be best to start off with a more casual subject.

"The other day you told me quirk analysis was one of your hobbies. Would you like to tell me about that?" Ryo offered.

Izuku could sense that Ryo was actually trying to start off with something simple, so he decided to oblige them. He was happy to tell him about his hobby.

"Quirk analysis is something I've been doing since I was a child," Izuku explained. "When I was young I admired heroes a lot. So, I started to take notes on them. What their quirks were, how they were used, their weaknesses, ways to improve it, their fighting style, you name it. I took it down. I even did individuals I was around who were likely to become heroes like Kacchan."

Ryo could see Izuku was smiling when he talked about this. It appeared his quirk analysis skills were something he took pride in. Ryo had seen some of these notes alongside the teachers (Detective Tsukauchi showed them some). He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

"My quirk analysis abilities were the main reason the League recruited me," Izuku continued. "The fact that I was intelligent and had a gift with science was another, but, mostly the former."

"If you took down notes on heroes, would I be correct in assuming that you wanted to be one yourself?" Ryo asked.

Izuku gazed down at the floor.

"I did." He paused. "But I gave up on that dream about a year ago when I finally realized it wasn't possible. It took me ten years to finally get the message."

"Message?" Ryo said puzzled. "Would you mind explaining that for me?"

Izuku took a deep breath.

"Quirkless people can't be heroes. We're the useless weak members of society who aren't needed. We'd be destroyed by a villain the moment we came face to face with one," Izuku exhaled. "That message."

Ryo frowned. He didn't like that, not one bit. Quirkless people may have a disadvantage against those with quirks but they were far from useless.

"And you've been told this since you were a child?" Ryo pressed.

Izuku nodded. "Ever since I was diagnosed as quirkless."

Ryo hummed. He had reached the part where things would get serious.

"What was your childhood like, along with your teen years?" Ryo asked. "Were they difficult?"

Izuku sighed. "You have no idea."

Sitting up straight he began to tell what he had told so many people before.

"The first few years of my life were okay. I played and got on with other children. I lived with parents and things were fine. I desired a cool quirk like the other kids I was around. When it didn't show up I went to the doctor with my Mom and I discovered I was quirkless," he explained. "That's when things really went to shit."

Ryo ignored the bad language used and tensed at what he was about to hear next.

"Kids I knew started to bully me because I didn't have a quirk. Kacchan was one of them. They mocked me, stole from me, humiliated me, and beat the shit out of me every day. Others simply avoided me as though I were some rare disease, and because they didn't want to be bullied either. It continued from when I was four until I was fourteen when I left school. Every day I would come home with new bruises and scars, which were mostly kept hidden," Izuku revealed.

Izuku was staring at the wall while he said all this. He didn't notice the angry expression Ryo was beginning to make. The counselor was furious at what he was hearing. He despised bullying of all kinds.

Izuku wasn't done. There was something else. Something he very rarely told anyone else. Come to think of it, Razor and his mother were the only ones he had ever really told. When Razor first saw his scars, she asked how he got them. He explained, only she could tell there was more to it than that and eventually got the truth out of him. She didn't question it, she just trained him. This had been when they started and before he created the regenerative drug. He told his mother two days after the hospital battle, and her reaction wasn't pretty. He decided. Since he was going through these sessions, he would be honest about his problems, well, not all of them. Mostly because of Razor's advice.

Ryo noticed how tensed Izuku looked as he moved uncomfortably.

"My scars, the ones I received each day, not all of them were from bullies," Izuku said slowly. Ryo dreaded what was coming next. "Sometimes, when I was alone at home when I couldn't take what I was going through. I . . . . . . cut myself. I cut myself to make it go away."

Ryo stared at Izuku in horror. This far worse than he thought. Izuku hadn't just been bullied, he had been suffering from depression. Gulping down what he felt at that moment, Ryo spoke.

"Did you ever go to anyone about your problems?" he asked.

Izuku shook his head.

"My teachers didn't care about what I was going through. Sometimes they joined in. My mother I didn't tell because I didn't want to cause her trouble," Izuku explained. "I told her a few weeks ago. She was horrified."

If Ryo wasn't so shocked, he would have been furious at the descriptions of Izuku's teachers. Just what kind of school had he gone through that would allow that sort of treatment. He got the sense that Izuku wasn't telling him everything, though that wasn't important right now.

"I only did it occasionally. I didn't make a habit of it," Izuku confessed, much to Ryo's relief.

The days when he did that were when he was at his most vulnerable when he had been through more than what he went through most days. It was a terrible way he dealt with the stress he was feeling, though it was very rare.

"I haven't done it in over a year," Izuku admitted. "There's been no need and I'm a much stronger person than I was then."

"That you are," Ryo agreed.

"Things weren't all bad back then. Times I spent with my Mom were nice and peaceful."

Ryo said nothing. He knew how close Izuku was with his mother. He even heard from Nezu that she was one of the reasons he left, so she could be safe.

"During these times when you were being bullied, how did you deal with your frustration?" he asked. "What did you do to channel your energy?"

Izuku thought about this for a minute.

"Mostly I did work to take my mind off things. I was never violent or broke anything," Izuku explained. "I did develop some tendencies after joining the League but, I never attacked anyone unless I was provoked in some way."

Ryo frowned. "Were you provoked by anyone?"

Izuku considered this for a moment. There were two occasions: one in which he didn't have a choice, the other when someone was bullied.

"There were two occasions," he admitted going slightly pale. "The first one I didn't have a choice as I was forced to fight. I really don't want to talk about that one though."

It was during that time in that place where he had to fight. He really didn't want to think about it though.

"What was the second one?" Ryo asked.

Izuku's face turned slightly anxious. The police already knew about this event from when they spoke with him again. They weren't happy about it but let it go because he was defending someone else.

"It was a short while before that whole kidnapping assignment. I went to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Wall to find Tomura and talk to him about something. After I did that I was about to head back when I heard three boys beating up this other kid. They were all students in their teens. One of them was intent on burning the other boy. Initially, I was going to leave because it wasn't my problem and it would only draw attention to myself. But then," Izuku paused.

"But then?" Ryo pressed.

Izuku breathed in deeply and exhaled.

"But then I heard he was quirkless, like me," Izuku admitted.

Ryo's eyes widened. So that was the reason. There was someone in a similar situation to him.

"They started insulting and ridiculing him, the same way I once was and," Izuku paused again. "I don't know. I remembered everything I had gone through and, when I did, when I remembered, something inside me just snapped."

Ryo tensed for the next part.

"I attacked them, my face covered by my hood and scarf, head on. They didn't see me coming so I managed to defeat them quickly. The leader got back up and started bullshitting about quirkless people being heroes and declared it was only for people like him. I told him he was nothing but a cowardly scumbag and declared people like him couldn't be heroes. Then I broke his arm, and he and his lackey's fled," Izuku exclaimed.

Ryo stared at him in a stunned silence. That wasn't exactly a heroic deed, but, not a villainous one either.

"I'm not really sure why I acted that way. I've never lost control like that for someone I don't know," Izuku explained. "Maybe it was because he was quirkless that I sympathized with him. That's just a guess though."

Ryo had a different opinion on the matter.

"Maybe it's not about him being quirkless," he suggested catching Izuku's attention. "You defended Hitoshi Shinso from several bullies earlier in the week. Could it be that you sympathize with those who are bullied rather than just quirkless?"

Izuku thought about it. It was the main reason he helped Hitoshi that day.

"I suppose," he said.

Ryo was starting to understand Izuku much better. He wasn't really a villain, just a troubled kid with a sad past. He helped others like him because he was still good at heart, those were signs of a hero. Though he did admit that breaking the boy's arm was a bit much.

"It seems that we are out of time Midoriya," Ryo announced. "We shall pick this up on Tuesday. Same time, same place."

Izuku nodded and started to leave. He halted at the exit, however.

"Hey, is there a gym at this school?" Izuku asked suddenly. "I have some free time now so I thought it would be good to work out and relieve some stress."

"Actually, yes. It's close to Gym Gamma. Since you're already a student it's okay for you to use it," Ryo explained.

"Thank you," Izuku replied and left.

Ryo sat there thinking about everything Izuku said. While he knew the boy had done wrong in his past he had done other things to make up for it. He wasn't born a villain, though the same could be said for every other villain. Ryo wasn't stupid. He was fully aware that most people became a villain due to certain circumstances. After all, he hadn't been born a hero, the opposite would have been just as possible back then. He was one of the few that acknowledged that.

 **Class 1A Dorms**

Most of the students were sitting in the common room together talking about the week they just had. In attendance were all the girls, Kirishima, Shouji, Mineta, Denki, Tenya, Ojiro, Sero and Aoyama. Sato was helping Koda look after certain animals. Bakugo was doing something. Shoto was out. Tokoyami was training.

"It's quite the week back hasn't it?" Ojiro exhaled.

"I know right," Toru barked. "First, we get a new classmate, who happens to be a quirkless villain. We do these battle trials with surprising results. Then we work on special moves. Then that new kid takes on Dark Shadow. On top of that, we got a project from Midnight due in a week. Me and Ojiro just started."

"We should've started on Friday, but you thought it would be a good idea to go out," Ojiro deadpanned.

"One should never neglect work, and should get done as soon as possible," Tenya interjected. "Uraraka and I have almost finished ours."

"Kaminari and I have ours done," Momo declared. "Though I did most of the work."

"Hey I was busy last night," Denki defended. "Also, I'm not as good at study and work as you Yaoyorozu."

"And not much else either," Jiro added.

Her comment caused most of the class to start snickering, and Denki to curse. Mina remembered a question she'd been meaning to ask the others. And since it was the end of the week what a better time to ask it.

"So, now that's it been a week and all, what do you all think of Midoriya?" she asked.

There were glances between her classmates. Some weren't sure how to respond. Most of them hadn't interacted with Midoriya so it was hard to say what they truly thought of him. Tenya was the first to speak.

"I think he's a hardworking individual who gives his all in everything he does. He's supportive and while he doesn't actually want to be here he is trying his best to cope with it," Tenya exclaimed.

"He's supportive alright, he gave me the reassurance I needed to win the race and showed me a new way to use my quirk," Momo said.

"He did the same with me during the battle trial. He even defended me from Bakugo's attacks and dealt with Shinso's bullies," Ochaco piped up. "He isn't a bad person, that's what I think anyway."

At the mention of the fight, several students piped up.

"I still can't get over how intense that fight was," Sero muttered.

"The way he took on Bakugo and Todoroki was so manly," Kirishima declared clenching his fist.

"He's definitely skilled in martial arts and weapon usage," Ojiro complimented. "Whoever trained him did a good job."

"Yeah, good enough to put the two strongest students in the infirmary," Toru mumbled.

"And take on Dark Shadow in it's strongest form," Denki added. "It was insane how he did it. I still can't believe it."

"I still can't believe you blew your nose into Mr. Aizawa's scarf," Jiro joked.

The class started laughing again. Denki glared at Jiro.

"Must you insult me at every little thing I do," he yelled.

"Yes," Jiro bluntly replied.

The class said nothing. They had grown used to the bickering between these two.

"He helped Tokoyami out with his quirk and he's better than before," Asui stated. "I don't think he's a bad person, so I have no problem with him."

"I agree," Shouji agreed. "As long as he doesn't try anything I'm alright with him living here."

"He possesses a unique sparkle," Aoyama piped up.

"I don't like him," Mineta declared angrily. "He's a villain. He should be locked away in prison."

No one was surprised at Mineta's outburst. They knew he was angry at Midoriya for embarrassing him, and getting all the girls, especially Midnight, to like him.

"Speaking of our new arrival, where is he?" Asui asked. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Midoriya was with Tokoyami for most of the day. Then I think some counseling session with Hound Dog Sensei," Tenya said. "Principals orders."

As curious as they were about that they decided not to ask.

"I saw him earlier," Denki said. "He was heading to the gym near Gym Gamma."

"UA has a gym!?" Mina exclaimed. "For working out and stuff?"

Denki nodded.

"Aw man," Kirishima moaned. "I wish I'd known about that before."

Then, an idea formed in his mind. He leaped up and started walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go and check it out," he declared.

The students would've commented on that, only they remembered that this was Kirishima who loved this sort of thing. It was something he would see as manly. Since they had nothing better to do they decided to follow and check out the gym themselves.

 **UA Gym**

SMASH!

Izuku kicked the punching bag across the room. It didn't break, but it flew. He then placed back up and proceeded to practice some martial arts moves that Razor taught him to clear his head.

There hadn't been anyone here to manage the Gym. All you had to do was show your student card and you were in. Currently, Izuku was training very hard to pass the time. Because he was building up a lot of sweat he took off his t-shirt, exposing his six-pack abs and muscular arms. He wore these fingerless boxing gloves (provided by a vending machine) for training. He also went barefoot while training.

That aside, Izuku had a lot on his mind. It had been a very eventful week for him, and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was settling into UA. He met people who were like him and found that part of him enjoyed it here. It wasn't as bad as his life before the League, and he got to see his mother again. He couldn't allow it to last though. He was still loyal to the League and wanted to get back to them. Betraying them was unthinkable after everything they had done for him. He owed it to them, owed it to Sensei.

He wondered what things were like for Tomura's group. How were they managing? Were they still fighting? Had they been captured? Those were questions he needed answered. He wondered about Razor as well. Where she was, and what she was doing. She had probably gone back to BUTLER. It's what she said she would do.

Izuku performed a turning kick with perfect speed and balance. He then flipped backward and performed several more. Finally, he jumped, turning sideways, and spun several times to deliver a strong kick by bringing the heel of his foot down. He landed softly on his feet and exhaled.

That when he heard something hitting the floor he turned and saw most of his classmates staring at him with stunned expressions. Those expressions changed depending on who saw him.

The girls saw his muscles, and all began blushing uncontrollably. There was even a bit of blood leaking from Toru's nose.

Kirishima and Sero were starting to cry at Izuku's training. "So manly," they sobbed. Even Aoyama was overwhelmed at Izuku's hard work.

Mineta and Denki were glaring at Izuku. Their eyes blazing with envy at how much the girls were liking him, and his muscles.

The other three retained calm expressions. Izuku decided to ask them what was going on since he was confused at the situation. All he had done was training, it wasn't anything special.

"Iida," Izuku called. "Why are they all acting that way? Are they ill or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Tenya responded honestly. "They're probably just surprised at your muscles since they've never seen them before."

Izuku frowned. The boys must have seen them while he was changing, so why would they act that way.

"Why would that matter?" Izuku asked innocently.

The entire class stared at him dumbfounded. For someone so intelligent it was amazing how he couldn't understand why that was important. Then again, Izuku wasn't the most social person in the class so maybe he didn't have any experience.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mineta roared. "Using your muscles to win the girls over. You truly are evil!"

Izuku was confused by Mineta's outburst.

"I'm not trying to win over anyone," Izuku retorted. "What would my muscles have to do with it anyway? They just developed from the harsh training I did. They're not that big of a deal."

Most of the class couldn't believe what they were hearing. Did Izuku truly not think that much of them?

"Besides, I'm sure the girls just find me more bearable since I'm not trying to sexually harass them twenty-four seven," Izuku deadpanned, causing Mineta to retreat. "They are just muscles. I'm sure you've all seen them before. Why would I be so special?"

He had a point, though he was missing the main one.

"He means because you are half naked the girls are acting that way," Denki explained. "What you think if you walked in on a girl that way."

"I wouldn't think anything of it," Izuku replied bluntly, much to everyone's surprise. "I've been trained not to feel anything when a situation where I might walk in on someone not wearing anything may arise. Seduction doesn't work on me either."

The class stared at him with their jaws dropped wide open.

"D-D-Does that mean you've seen a g-" Mineta stammered.

Izuku nodded.

"So, it's nothing I haven't seen before and am therefore unaffected by," Izuku deadpanned.

The class stared at him with flabbergasted expressions. Izuku was truly a one of a kind.

"Sexual attraction was kicked out me by the person who trained me, literally," he said as he prepared to leave. "If that's all I'm going to leave."

And so, he left, leaving everyone speechless. He absolutely did not want to think about that training Razor did with him. It was the most awkward of his life and one he wished he could forget.

 **Izuku's Room**

Izuku lay on his bed and thought about his time in that place. He was still scarred by it, in more than one way. He thought about Lobo and Umi, wonder if they were still alive after what transpired.

Those words he'd spoken to Tokoyami about doubts and how they defined us, they belonged to Lobo, not him.

Part of him wanted to go back and rescue him, but he knew that was a suicide mission by myself.

Feeling tired he drifted into sleep.

 **With the students**

"So, hey, this Wednesday. We all have the day off due to some security improvements. Why don't we all go shopping," Toru suggested.

The students murmured in excitement.

"Let's go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall again," Mina urged. "I love that place."

The students all agreed and began to make plans.

 **Monday at the Police Station**

Dabi was called in because he had a visitor. He expected it to be a detective looking for more answers but was even more surprised by who it was.

Sitting across from him now was Inko Midoriya, Deku's mother.

"Hello Dabi," she greeted. "I have some questions if you don't mind asking."

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? Not a lot happened this chapter I know but it'll be moving forward soon. This is quite early and a little fast paced, but I hope you don't mind. Next chapter will feature Inko talking with Dabi. Hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	36. Music from the Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Dabi didn't know how to react to the person sitting in front of him. Of all the people he expected to meet during his incarceration, Inko Midoriya wasn't one of them.

"I came here to ask you some questions about my son," she stated clearly.

Dabi frowned.

"Why you just ask him yourself?" he responded confused. "You are his mother."

Inko sighed. She knew this would be difficult for anyone to understand.

"True, but, what I want to know can only be answered by someone who knew him," she explained.

Dabi immediately understood that she wanted the opinion of someone who knew him while he was in the League. And since he was the only one available it made sense.

Inko looked at him seriously.

"During the time you and Izuku knew each other in the League, what sort of person was he?" she asked.

Dabi thought about this for a few seconds. It wasn't that hard to answer.

"Honestly, he was probably the nicest member in the League," he replied. "He was polite to everyone he encountered. He didn't judge. He wasn't an asshole. He got on well with most of us and was capable of making us like him without trying."

Inko was a little, but not completely surprised at that information. Izuku had always been a kind boy. It was nice to know that that hadn't changed while he was away.

"He was definitely one of the saner members of the League, alongside Kurogiri and Compress," Dabi declared. "Barring when he performed quirk analysis on some of us."

Inko stared at him blankly.

"He started muttering a lot and very quickly about how your quirks worked, what they were capable of, and how they could be improved, didn't he?" Inko deadpanned.

Dabi's eyes widened, and that was all the proof Inko needed.

"Yeah, he does that. Every time he sees a quirk, specifically a hero's, he starts taking detailed notes on it," she explained. "He's done it since he was very young."

Though she would never say it, Izuku's habit was the one thing she disliked about her son, mostly because it was creepy.

"I see," Dabi murmured.

Deku had told him that quirk analysis was a hobby of his, though it seemed like more than that.

"Despite these things, he could be aggressive when he wanted to," Dabi continued. "If someone tried to harm him, he would fight back without the slightest bit of mercy."

Inko's eyes narrowed. That was different to the Izuku she knew from a year ago. Her reaction did not go unnoticed.

"It makes sense if you think about, considering where he was and who he was with," Dabi reasoned catching Inko's attention. "As I said before, not everyone in the League liked Deku. Muscular hated him and wanted to break him. Moonfish stated several times he wanted to eat the guys flesh. Toga was tempted to stab him for blood at the start until he made her back off and she changed to getting along with him. The list goes on."

"Did he get hurt?" Inko asked concerned.

Dabi thought about this.

"Sometimes he'd get a scratch or a bruise but not much more than that. And those who did it often ended up with some in return," he answered.

Inko didn't say anything. She believed it was for the best that her son had done what he had done to defend himself.

"Still, he had a unique presence around us," Dabi murmured. "I don't know how to describe it but, the way he was, the way he treated and interacted with us. It was like he shone a bright in that place of darkness, making it brighter for everyone."

Inko was intrigued by what she was hearing. Just what had Izuku done? She then noticed that Dabi, without realizing it had begun to smile.

"For me, it felt nice," he revealed. "It was so different from what I was used to in my life."

Inko could detect a hint of sadness in his voice while he said all that. Part of her couldn't help but wonder what had driven a man like him to become a villain. She was starting to think the same about all villains. Were they like her son? People wronged and pushed so far that they became the way they are now to get a better life. She didn't know.

She did however, decide to ask a different, and slightly more personal question.

"How did you and Izuku meet?" she asked. "I remember at the hospital you mentioned you liked him the most out of all the League. Were you close?"

"Close enough," he answered. "We got along most because we were saner than most members, and it was easier for us to talk with one another. As for how we met well, me and Toga came to join the League after being inspired by Stain. We got into a bit of a fight with Shigaraki at the start which was stopped by Kurogiri. That's when Deku showed up. I recognised him as the one who fought alongside Stain in Hosu. He didn't stay long though, he left to go find Shigaraki. I joined along with Toga and we had our first official conversation days later."

 **Flashback**

 _It was three days after he and Toga had joined the League that Dabi and Izuku spoke for the first actual time. Dabi was at the bar to check up on any news only to be returned with plans were in motion. Apparently, they were on standby for the moment. And by 'they' he meant the other villains that had joined this little group. It was starting off small but was steadily growing bit by bit. Today it was just Dabi there, along with Kurogiri who was working at the bar. He was just watching the news when Izuku came in, having finished his daily work. He sat down a seat away from Dabi and ordered a Lucozade from Kurogiri who served it quickly._

" _You like that sort of stuff," Dabi said before he could stop himself._

" _Yeah, it's my favourite soft drink," he replied calmly not looking up. "Why? Got a problem with that!?"_

 _Dabi chuckled._

" _Not at all. Just curious. My favourite is 7 Up," he responded._

 _That's when Izuku looked at him for the first time._

" _Dabi, isn't it?" he addressed._

" _That's my name. And yours is Deku," he replied. "Well, your villain name at least."_

 _Izuku took a sip of his Lucozade._

" _Pleasure to officially meet you, considering how our first meeting went," Izuku said._

" _I guess. Though that was mostly Shigaraki's fault for having a tantrum," Dabi stated. "Speaking of which, I don't know what you said to make him grow up but good job. He came back a new man with a creed worth following. The guy's got conviction I'll give him that."_

 _Izuku took another sip of his drink. He then hummed softly in agreement._

" _How did someone as young as you get driven to this life?" Dabi asked suddenly._

" _I could ask you the same thing," Izuku softly retorted. "You don't appear that much older than me."_

" _Looks can be deceiving," Dabi pointed out._

" _That they can," Izuku agreed. "But my point still stands."_

 _Dabi glanced at him amused._

" _Fine, I'm twenty-two," Dabi admitted. "As for how I became this way, well, that's something I'll only tell when I want people to know."_

" _I see," Izuku acknowledged. "I'm fifteen."_

 _That surprised Dabi who hadn't thought he was that young. However, that only made him curious._

" _I know this isn't fair but, how did this happen to you?" Dabi asked. "Kurogiri said they took you in when you were on the verge of death."_

 _Izuku shrugged._

" _That's more or less accurate," Izuku stated. "They found me at the exact moment when I was about to die."_

" _How did that happen?" Dabi asked not giving up. "Someone try and off you? Or were you caught in accident?"_

 _Izuku stopped drinking and stared at the counter._

" _Sort of the first one," he admitted._

 _Dabi was really curious now. And as such he decided look into it further._

" _Who? A regular mugger or someone trying to rob you?" he pressed._

" _Myself." Izuku answered in an emotionless tone._

 _Dabi froze. He hadn't been expecting that kind of response. Also, the way Izuku spoke about it like it was nothing, it unnerved him. There was silence between the two of them until Izuku broke it._

" _Rather than just give you my entire life story I'll just give you a summary," Izuku said. "To start Dabi, I'm quirkless."_

 _That surprised him more than anything. This was the same kid who fought a Nomu in Hosu alongside Stain and came out victorious. And he was quirkless._

 _Dabi had nothing against the quirkless. If anything, he sympathised with their plight better than most people. Mostly because he understood what it was like to be in their shoes._

" _Considering that information, you should have a basic idea of what I went through as a child," Izuku continued._

" _Actually, I have a very good idea," Dabi interrupted._

 _Izuku looked up at him with an expression that held a mixture of confusion and suspicion. Dabi sighed and began to explain._

" _Most peoples quirks show up between the ages of four and seven, however, there are some exceptions. Some who's quirks don't arrive until they are older," he explained._

 _Izuku's eyes narrowed but said nothing. He knew this was possible. He'd heard cases about this happening online. Some children don't develop a quirk until they are either nine or ten. Some in their teens, an even rarer situation. He even heard of this one case where a woman developed a quirk at the age of twenty._

" _Mine didn't manifest until I was twelve," Dabi said solemnly. "But up until that point I was considered quirkless, and I'm sure you can guess what I had to go through."_

 _Izuku's remained silent for a minute._

" _Would I be correct in assuming you were ripped on and bullied for being quirkless by your peers, and having few to zero friends due to most avoiding you like a plague?" Izuku asked. "Would I also be correct in assuming you were called useless and weak by those around you?"_

 _Dabi's silence spoke volumes for Izuku._

" _It was the same for me," Izuku informed him. "Every day I would come home with new bruises and scars."_

" _Same. I had a couple of burns with it all though," Dabi said. His expression darkened. "Aside from my peers, my father wasn't happy about me being quirkless. He viewed me as inferior and a mistake. He had no problem showing it, both verbally and physically."_

 _Izuku frowned. His father may not have liked him for being quirkless but he never did anything like that._

" _My father just up and left," Izuku stated bluntly. "He couldn't stand having a quirkless child because of the ridicule he received at work. He moved abroad to get away from it all, or more specifically, me."_

 _Dabi grunted in annoyance._

" _Adults are such dicks," he deadpanned._

" _I think you mean most adults are dicks," Izuku corrected. "Not all of them are like that. Some are actually pretty decent believe it or not."_

 _Dabi gazed at him with a soft expression. He immediately knew who he was talking about._

" _I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you're talking about your mother, the parent that didn't abandon you," he said._

 _Izuku nodded and stared at the counter. Then, for the first time since he had met him, Dabi noticed Izuku smiling warmly._

" _She was the kindest person you could ever meet. She cared about me every day since I was born, and me being quirkless didn't mean shit to her. She loved me unconditionally and I loved her," Izuku explained sadly. "In all honesty, she is the one thing in my former life that I miss."_

 _Dabi didn't know why, but, he smiled when he heard that. Perhaps it was because he knew how Izuku felt. His mother had been the same as his. She never cared about whether he was quirkless or not, because in her eyes he was her son, and no one else. To her, he didn't need a quirk to be special, the fact that he was her child made him special already._

 _Unfortunately, his mother wasn't the same as she once was. His father wasn't a nice person and was very abusive when it came to getting what he wanted. She was now in a poorer state locked away, and he hadn't seen her in years. He wasn't sure if he could face her the way he was now. The same could be said for his siblings whom he left behind after 'that incident' where he was forced to leave home and survive on his own._

 _He decided, for the moment, not to talk about his family._

" _I suppose you're right," Dabi agreed. "There are people like that. Though they're a rarity nowadays."_

 _Izuku silently agreed with Dabi's statement. People like that were a rarity. Some of the League (the ones he knew) were among that category._

 _Izuku finished his drink and prepared to leave. He was tired and wanted to get some rest. And though neither of them had actually said it, Dabi and Izuku enjoyed each other's company. They felt they could relate to one another in certain ways._

" _It was nice talking with you Dabi," Izuku said. "Let's do it again sometime. Maybe I'll tell you all about my adventure with Stain in Hosu."_

 _Dabi grinned. "I look forward to it."_

 _Izuku started walking but Dabi called out to him. There had been something bothering him about Izuku._

" _Hey, before you go, can I ask you something?" he asked. "Have we met somewhere before?"_

 _Dabi couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Izuku from somewhere. He looked familiar, but he couldn't think of where he'd seen him before._

" _I don't think so," Izuku replied. "I don't interact with many villains outside the League since I'm classed as a missing person. Maybe you saw me out while I was working."_

" _Maybe," Dabi murmured. "Never mind. See ya."_

" _See ya."_

 _When izuku left it was just Dabi with Kurogiri._

 _Dabi didn't realize it then, but, he had seen Izuku before. It was in 'that place' during 'that time. When they both realized it, they grew closer. Dabi was the only one to understand the hell Izuku had endured at that place. He also came to know about Izuku's encounter with All Might, as well as the boy who bullied him. Dabi also opened up a bit about the life he had lead as a villain and what drove him to it (though he never revealed his family). It's because of these things that they got along extremely well._

 **Flashback end**

"We spoke more often after that. And that led to us becoming closer," Dabi finished.

Inko remained silent. After listening to everything Dabi had told her she had gotten a better idea of the type of person her son had become, and she was happy.

"Thank you, Dabi, for telling me all of this," she said. "It really helped me a lot. And, I'm glad the League was able to help him through his troubles, I'm glad they saved him when he was plunging into despair. I'm happy he made friends with you all."

Inko wasn't afraid to admit it. Regardless of the fact they were villains, she truly was grateful to them for saving her son when others spited him, and where she had failed as a mother.

Dabi raised an eyebrow at the 'friends' part. He didn't know if he would consider him that since he had never really had friends. He kept his opinion to himself.

"I'm glad I was finally able to meet you after hearing about you from him," Dabi admitted. "He talked about you a lot in the League."

"You said that a while back. Have you and Izuku been in contact at all?" Inko asked.

"We talked a bit last week about his first two days at UA," Dabi explained. "I especially liked the part where he got under Endeavour's skin and caused him to shit himself. The guy is such an asshole that he's had it coming a long time now."

Inko couldn't deny that. She had seen Endeavour on TV and in public, she had seen the type of person he was. Unlike most, she could look past his hero status and see for what a cruel and violent man he was.

"You aren't wrong," Inko admitted. "He's rather horrible for a hero. I still don't like my son becoming enemies with him."

Dabi chuckled at her honesty.

"Well I can see where Deku gets his observational skills from," he exclaimed.

Inko shrugged.

"It's just a habit I developed growing up," she admitted. "It's nice to know that Izuku applied it to something."

"He actually considers quirk analysis a hobby, even though it's gone beyond that," Dabi deadpanned. "Good thing that master of his had him develop an actual hobby, otherwise he would have turned into a total workaholic."

That caught Inko's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Dabi leaned forward. "Let's just say he has a gift for music."

Before she could even ask Inko's time had ended and she was forced to leave. Dabi returned to his cell.

 **Class 1A Dorms Tuesday Morning**

Izuku was up again and did his usual routine. It was his second week at UA and he felt more at ease than before. Whether that was a good or bad thing he didn't know. When he headed downstairs he was greeted by Ochaco this time.

"Morning Deku," she said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

Izuku frowned at being called Deku. Was she calling him that as a nickname, like Bakugo? He couldn't understand why she would address him by his villain name since she hadn't done it so far, and neither had his other classmates. He could tell she didn't mean it as an insult. Perhaps she meant it the way she described it during the battle trial. Ochaco seemed to have realized what she just said.

"Sorry, it just slipped out," she apologised quickly. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just-"

"Meant it the way you said it during the battle trial?" Izuku interrupted. Ochaco gazed down at the floor but nodded. Izuku sighed. "Look, I don't mind if you call me that. The way you mean it is actually quite nice, different from what it meant before. Just, don't call me that in school. It would probably cause people to panic if they found out there was a villain attending this school."

He seriously doubted anyone would guess he was a villain, given that he wasn't well known, but at the same time, he couldn't be too careful. It was better than to attract unwanted attention.

Ochaco nodded in understanding. "Deku it is then. The name really does sound cute you know, and like 'you can do it.'"

"Thanks," was all Izuku said as he made tea.

In reality he felt uncomfortable with what Ochaco thought of his name. He wasn't mad at her or anything. It was just that, no one, not even himself, had ever thought of it as anything other than an insult. It was a little unnerving.

"Why do wish to be a hero?" Izuku asked quickly changing the subject.

Ochaco was caught off guard by that question.

"That came out of nowhere," she exclaimed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I guess," Izuku responded. "Everyone who's here of their own will is here for a reason right."

He didn't have any problem reminding people that this was a prison for him. Ochaco didn't seem to notice however. Actually, she was glancing down at the table with a nervous expression.

It wasn't as though she had a problem with telling Izuku why she wanted to become a hero, it was just that, she was afraid of what he would think of her when he found out.

"If I tell you, will you promise to only judge me until I've fully explained?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku was slightly confused by the question but nodded in confirmation. It was only fair to hear her story before making a decision.

Taking a deep breath, Ochaco started to talk.

"The main reason I want to be a hero is for the money involved," she declared.

Izuku's eyes widened. He would never have guessed a girl like her would want to be a hero solely for that reason. His opinion of her slightly faltered until he reminded himself that he wouldn't judge until he had heard her full story.

"I know it doesn't sound very heroic, and probably greedy but please understand, I'm not doing it for myself. I'm doing it for my parents," Ochaco explained.

Izuku's doubts quickly converted to curiosity. Her desire sounded different from the others.

"You see my parents own a construction business, but it isn't compatible with either of their quirks so we haven't gotten any business in years, thus, leaving them struggling on the financial end," she continued.

Izuku was starting to understand her situation a bit better. She wasn't doing it for herself, she was doing it for them. That made him realize something.

"If you want to help them, then why not work for them?" he asked. "Your quirk could reduce prices on lifting heavy material."

"I know right. That's what I've been saying for years," Ochaco exclaimed. "Only problem is, they don't want me to help. They'd rather I focus on my own dreams since it would make them happier. So, I decided, I wanted to become a hero to make enough money for my parents to live an easy life."

Izuku could see the determination in her eyes when she said that. she then turned her gaze to him awaiting his verdict.

"It's not a bad reason," he admitted. "Most generally do it to become wealthy and famous which makes it selfish, but you're doing it for the sake of others which makes it selfless."

Ochaco was relieved to hear that. She had been afraid of Izuku hating her for why she wanted to be a hero.

The two ate in silence until they were interrupted by two figures dashing into the room.

"Usamaro, come back!" Koji Koda called out as he chased after his bunny.

The rabbit, Usamaro, did not heed his owners call and continued running. What happened next surprised everyone. Usamaro leaped onto Izuku's lap and sat there.

"…"

"…"

"…"

No one said anything, they were all too surprised to. Koji stared at his pet on Izuku's lap, bewildered at what he was seeing.

' _Usamaro isn't usually like this with strangers,'_ he thought.

It was true. Most of the time when Usamaro was introduced to new people he ignored them and didn't approach them.

Izuku was somewhat taken back by the bunny's actions but didn't argue against them. Instead he smiled at the furry creature on his lap and started petting it.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest," Izuku complimented.

Just then, Usamaro started tapping with his back left foot in enjoyment at being pet. He snuggled closer Izuku when he started scratching behind the ears (his favourite spot). Izuku chuckled in amusement.

"Do you like it when I scratch there?" he asked with a kind voice. As if understanding him, Usamaro tapped even faster. "Well aright then. Who am I to deny your wish?"

Izuku continued what he was doing much to Usamaro's pleasure. Despite his recent changes, when a cute animal came up to hi like this, Izuku couldn't resist the urge to pet it. He had been that way since he was a child.

Ochaco thought the scene in front of her was rather cute. Things were different with Koji.

As he watched the scene in front of him, his opinion of Izuku skyrocketed. Originally, he had been scared of the boy because he was a villain from the time at the USJ (one of his most terrifying moments) and a member of the League of Villains. He was even more frightened by the fact that he defeated Bakugo. However, hearing about how he saved both Uraraka and Ashido caused him to change his opinion a little. When he heard about how he helped Tokoyami he started to believe he was a good person at heart. Now he knew for certain. After all, if Usamaro liked him enough to do that then he must have been a good person, otherwise he would just be evil.

Izuku stopped petting Usamaro and brought him over to Koji.

"I believe he belongs to you," Izuku commented while holding out Usamaro.

"Yes, thank you," Koji replied shyly as he took his rabbit. "I'm surprised he did that though. He isn't usually so comfortable around strangers."

Izuku didn't argue since Koji was Usamaro's owner.

"I see," he murmured. "I take it you're very fond of animals then."

Koji smiled brightly at the suggestion.

"I love them, especially cute ones," he stated enthusiastically. "I've loved them since I was a child. Sometimes I wonder if my quirk, Anivoice, was born from my love for them. When I become a hero I want to save not just people, but animals who are in danger as well. I want to open up a shelter for them since most of my friends are animals. Sometimes they are easier to get along with than humans."

"I can't argue with that one," Izuku responded warmly. "It sounds like a wonderful goal. I wish you good luck with it."

Koji smiled again. From his perspective, Midoriya seemed rather nice. The latter was thinking the exact same thing. Ochaco was just surprised at how much Koji was speaking since he didn't do much of it before.

 **UA Hallways a few hours later**

Izuku was walking along the hallways trying to remain undetected by anyone. The reason, he needed to get to the rooftop. Aizawa had announced that they would have an extended lunchbreak due to a staff meeting, which was just perfect for him.

Despite having adjusted to life at UA, Izuku had mixed feelings about the whole situation. As such, he needed to let them out the only way he knew how, with the hobby Razor had him develop.

He found the stairs that led up to the rooftop and quickly proceeded upwards. Upon arriving at the top, Izuku took a moment to take in all the beautiful scenery right before him. Seeing the area around UA was truly a sight to behold when you got up top. Not wasting any time, Izuku took out a small instrument that Razor had given him. It was a turquoise ocarina (a type of flute) that was perfectly made. Before he could start playing he was made aware of another presence.

"Well this is unexpected," Hitoshi called out. Izuku turned to see him sitting on top of where thee entrance was with an emotionless expression. "Never would have pegged you as the musical type."

Izuku blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"It's just a hobby of mine I developed to deal with stress," he admitted.

Hitoshi smirked. "Well aren't you full of surprises."

"I guess," Izuku replied. He stared at the ground for a moment before speaking again. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. If it was a secret talent Izuku wanted to keep to himself then who was he to deny him that. That didn't dull his curiosity though.

"Sure, I'll keep quiet," Hitoshi stated. "But I'd like to stay and hear you play if that's alright."

The two students stared at each other in silence until Izuku finally relented.

"Alright, fine," he said. "Why are you up here though?"

Hitoshi shrugged. "I come up here sometimes to get away from people. Is that so wrong?"

Izuku shook his head. It wasn't wrong at all as far as he was concerned, since he did it a lot during his school days.

Holding his ocarina in his right hand he remembered how he came to playing this.

 **Flashback eight months ago**

 _It was an average day for Izuku where he performed his usual duties and was about to do training with Razor. Or so he thought._

 _Razor marched into the room looking slightly less angry than usual. She was carrying something in her hand also._

" _Okay you little shit, I've decided to work on something different with you today. Something you are in dire need of," Razor declared. "A hobby."_

 _Izuku stared at her with a blank expression._

" _Huh," he said. "I already hav-"_

" _Okay first of all, quirk analysis is not a hobby, and neither are science experiments," Razor interrupted. "They have become apart of your job so much that they cannot be considered hobbies. What you need is an actual hobby, like music."_

" _But I'm not musical," Izuku argued._

" _Yet, you are not musical yet," Razor corrected._

 _Izuku didn't like where this was going. Razor held out her hand to reveal a silver ocarina that was perfectly made. Izuku eyed it with curiosity. He had heard about these and seen a picture online but had never seen one in person._

" _Now watch and listen," Razor commanded as she placed the ocarina to her mouth._

 _The moment she started playing, a beautiful, melodic sound filled the room. Izuku was completely entranced by the sound. He had never heard something so calm, wonderful and relaxing in his entire life. He never would have guessed Razor had this sort of talent. He literally felt like he could sit there and listen to it forever._

" _Now here's a melody I'm going to get you to play," she explained. "You'll play it every day until you get good at it. Understand you little shit, because seriously, you need an actual hobby to destress yourself."_

 _And so, Izuku began learning how to play the ocarina over the next few weeks. At first he found it annoying, but, after a while, he started to enjoy it. Upon mastering the ocarina, Razor became impressed with the melody's he produced, so much that she decided to give him an old one of hers so he could always play it._

 _It was one of her rare displays of affection towards her student._

 **Flashback end**

He treasured Razor's gift with all his heart. He often played it at the bar, much to other members delight, and whenever he felt stress. Other times it would just be for fun.

Placing the instrument to his mouth, Izuku began playing a song he learned online.

 **(Insert Song: Final Fantasy 13 Serah's theme Ocarina version)**

A beautiful sound echoed from the ocarina Izuku was playing. Before long, he was lost in his song and couldn't stop playing.

Hitoshi was captivated by what he was hearing. he had never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life. He closed his eyes and absorbed the melody as it played. He wasn't the only one. All over the school, students and teachers heard the song and ceased what they were doing to listen to it.

"Where's that sound coming from?" All Might asked. "It's so beautiful."

The other teachers murmured in agreement.

"Yeah, I could dig this," Mic chirped.

"This really turns me on," Midnight cooed.

"Truly a wonderful surprise," Nezu declared.

Even Aizawa was taken in by the sound he heard as it was unlike anything he had ever heard before. All Might felt there was something familiar about it however.

The students getting lunch in the cafeteria or off doing other stuff all stopped to listen to the song that captured their attention. They all had similar reactions to the teachers. One student from Class 1A was searching for the source as she could hear it better than everyone.

"It's coming from up there," Jiro thought as she headed up the stairs to the roof.

Like many, she was in love with the sound, but she wanted more than that, she wanted the source. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she reached the top she was surprised by what she saw. It was Midoriya. With his eyes closed playing what looked like an Ocarina (she knew because she was into music). He didn't seem aware of her presence, though who could blame him. Like many in her class she was curious about Midoriya because he lived a different life to the rest of them but never actually spoke to him. She was surprised at his fighting skills but was now even more surprised at the musical talent he displayed. Izuku continued playing for a few more minutes until he stopped and finally noticed her presence.

"How long have you been there," he asked surprised.

Jiro blinked. "A few minutes. I followed the sound from where it was originating from."

Izuku wasn't entirely surprised. Considering the nature of Jiro's quirk it did make sense. Still, he was annoyed that someone else had seen him playing.

"If it's not too much to ask, please don't tell anyone about what you saw," Izuku requested. "This is just something I'd rather keep to myself."

As someone who kept their musical talents to themselves, Jiro could understand.

"Sure, if that's what you want," she responded. "I won't tell anyone you were up here playing your ocarina."

Izuku stared at her surprised. There weren't many people who knew about this instrument. Jiro seemed to be able to guess what he was thinking.

"I'm a musician so I know these things," she explained. "Though, like you, I prefer to keep it to myself."

Izuku sighed in relief. He really didn't want people to know about what he did. He was thrilled when the police allowed him to keep his ocarina when they found it. It really was one of the best stress relievers he had.

"If it's not too much to ask," Jiro said while twirling her one of her earlobes. "Would you mind playing one more song? It's just that, the music you produce is like a perfect harmony."

Izuku considered this for a moment. There was one other song he wanted to play, one he came up with on his own.

"Alright, there is one I want to play," he relented. "So I suggest you sit up there with Shinso while it goes on."

Jiro turned and saw Hitoshi sitting on top, much to her surprise. He grinned and waved at her. Jiro quickly climbed up. Izuku put the ocarina to his mouth and started playing. This song had stemmed from all the negative emotions he felt throughout his life.

He called it 'Anguish of the Quirkless'.

 **(Insert Song: Anguish of the Quirkless Ocarina version)**

Like the last song, this was beautiful. Jiro and Hitoshi could both sense something within it. A sadder feeling than the last one.

The other students and teachers (except Aizawa, Recovery Girl and Nezu) couldn't sense it however.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? Sorry this chapter took so long but I was busy. I'll busy most days now so I won't be able to update much. The idea for Izuku using an ocarina was given to me and I thought it was a nice idea. I hoped you liked the conversation between Inko and Dabi as it showed more to Izuku's relationship with Dabi. I skipped ahead a bit because I wanted to get straight into the original arc. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**

 **P.S. there are no ocarina versions of these songs, not that I could find anyway.**


	37. Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall Raid

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia nor do I own the song used in this chapter (all rights go to the artist and producers)**

 **Hound Dog's office**

Izuku was in for another counselling session with Hound Dog. In this one he had talked about some of his time with the League: how things started off for him, why he agreed to join, the training he endured (he made sure to leave out Razor's name), but most of all, how he and the other members had gotten on. Ryo was somewhat intrigued by the way villains bonded with each other. In Izuku's own words they were "the outcasts of society". They were all villains for a certain reason, and due to similar circumstances, they developed a unique sense of camaraderie that allowed them to bond. Aside from the hellish training Izuku went through, he didn't really have anything negative to talk about. Still, Ryo could tell there was something bothering the young boy.

"Midoriya, is everything alright?" Ryo asked concerned. "You seem troubled about something."

Izuku inwardly sighed. It didn't matter who it was with, he was incredibly to read. Truth be told, Ryo was right, something had been bothering him lately.

"It's silly but," Izuku started.

"Go on," Ryo urged.

Izuku sighed.

"Lately I've been having this feeling, and not a good one," Izuku admitted. "I can't really describe it, and you can call it paranoia but, recently I've felt like something terrible is about to happen. I don't know how or when but, something really bad is going to happen soon."

Ryo's eyes narrowed. It was possible that Izuku had developed a strong ability to detect danger before it occurred. It wasn't unheard of in cases like his, cases where people had been exposed to life threatening incidents one too many times. Some heroes had developed this sense, though they were the ones who had either seen or been put through things that a normal person would find traumatic. If one were to ask why all heroes hadn't developed this sense it would be because they hadn't been in a serious life or death battle.

"If that's what you believe then it's probably right," Ryo said, much to Izuku's surprise. He hadn't expected him to agree with him about this. "Those who've been in similar situations to you have developed a unique sense of danger, whether it's close to them or not."

Izuku couldn't argue against that as Razor, and briefly Stain, mentioned something like that when he was training. Though they had both been countless battles with their lives on the line more than his.

"Maybe," Izuku murmured. "The person who trained me said she went through something like that."

Ryo couldn't deny he was curious about this woman. Whenever she was brought up Izuku always avoided mentioning her name (likely an attempt to protect her). according to Tsukauchi said she was no longer a member of the League since All for One's defeat, however they didn't know why. What they did know about her was that she was friends with Stain and was an exceptionally skilled combatant, she had to be if she taught Izuku all of that.

"It seems we've run out of time Midoriya," Ryo announced. "Let's meet here again on Thursday at the exact same time."

Izuku nodded and left. When he was gone Ryo scratched his head. From his own perspective, Midoriya was making great progress, however at the same time, there was still a lot he was keeping hidden. They still hadn't gotten to 'that event' yet, the one where he froze upon discussing in their first conversation. From what Ryo knew about it, it was an event that took place during his time at the League yet outside of it, and it was a rather traumatic one. It wasn't something he would just open up about automatically, it would take time.

Ryo hummed softly. "I suppose I should inform Nezu of this."

He reported what he learned to the principal on his orders. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing but, Midoriya was a special case. It wasn't because he was a villain, it was because he had a deeper, and more serious trauma than most students. Aizawa hadn't been informed, not yet at least. At the moment it wasn't deemed as necessary. Nezu had specifically requested that he report his findings to him, though Ryo figured it was because he had been through trauma like Midoriya had. Nezu also sympathised with those who were quirkless, mainly because a friend of his was quirkless. In fact, when enrolling Midoriya at UA Nezu was happy because of what it meant. It surprised everyone who worked at UA.

Of all the students that attended this school both then and now, Izuku Midoriya was the first quirkless one.

 **Class 1B Dorms**

Things at this dorm were lively. The students were excited to have the day off tomorrow to do whatever they wanted. Though it was eventually decided that they go shopping at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall tomorrow after it was suggested by Setsuna. One student however wasn't accompanying them.

"Guys I'm sorry but I won't be going with you," Neito declared looking more serious than usual. "I agreed to meet with someone else."

His classmates were surprised but some reacted differently.

"Who is it? Is it a girl?" Setsuna chirped. "Are you going on a date?"

"A date, seriously!" Tetsutetsu barked. "Never pegged you as the romantic type Monoma."

"Yeah, I would have thought you'd go out with someone like Kendo since you two are always bickering like an old married couple," Kohei exclaimed.

Some of their classmates both snickered and slightly agreed with that. Kendo (regardless of how awkward she was feeling at that statement) resisted the immense urge to unleash a full powered giant fist at Kohei. Neito had been her friend since childhood and she understood him better than most people but, she didn't feel that way about him. Neito remained indifferent towards their comments, which was oddly uncharacteristic of him.

"I am meeting a girl but it's not a date," he corrected. "She's just a relative of mine that I haven't seen in a while."

There were disappointed groans from his classmates and some walked away having lost interest. Others chatted for a bit about the trip tomorrow. Meanwhile Kendo pulled Neito to the side and started talking.

"Hey, about tomorrow, this relative your seeing," Kendo whispered. "Is it her?"

Neito gazed at her with a solemn expression.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It's the anniversary of her death after all."

Tomorrow while the rest of his classmates would be off having fun, he would be visiting his mother's grave. Tomorrow would make it ten years since she had passed away. Ten years since his life had changed. He silently wondered if any of his family would show up. He highly doubted (and hoped) that they would. He wouldn't have minded if his father or younger sister Kokoro showed up, they were the only people in his family that were ever kind to him.

"I see," Kendo murmured. "And how are things with, them?"

"Same as ever," Neito answered quickly. "Look Kendo I'm feeling tired so I'm just gonna go to bed."

Before she could answer Neito was already walking away. He really didn't want to talk about this. Kendo watched sadly as he walked off. She knew how personal and sensitive a topic this was for Neito which is why, she said nothing. Unbeknownst to either of the two teenagers, their homeroom teacher had overheard their conversation. He had been standing behind a wall close to them. As Neito hurried off Sekijiro (Vlad) gazed at his student sorrowfully. The two of them hadn't spoken since a few nights ago. It appeared as though Neito wanted to avoid him altogether because he was scared of how he would respond to his outburst. Sekijiro wasn't mad at Neito, not since he spoke with Kendo about why Neito acted the way he did.

 **Flashback**

 _Following Neito's outburst Kendo led Sekijiro to the top of the roof where she began to explain to her teacher about Neito's origins._

" _Before I start, I need to ask you, have you ever heard of the Tezuka Group?" Kendo asked seriously._

 _Sekijiro frowned. What kind of question was that?_

" _Of course I have," he answered. "Who hasn't? What's that got to do with Monoma though?"_

 _The Tezuka Group were one of the largest corporations in Japan, as well as the world. The specialised in medical science, weapons development, and quirk research. To add to it all, they were a publishing company that created and sold much manga. The family was quite rich and held a lot of influence. They were also extremely ruthless when it came to business and rarely (if ever) lost an argument with another group. Their influence was so deep that they were even allowed to have individuals trained in the use of their quirks so they could act as the perfect bodyguards, something extremely rare in this world._

 _Kendo stared into her teacher's eyes with a serious expression._

" _Everything," she stated. "Because Neito is the son of the current head of the Tezuka Group. Monoma is just his mother's name."_

 _Sekijiro stared at the girl in shock. When he first received Neito's file it was in no way connected to the Tezuka Group. Even his guardian wasn't connected. What Kendo said next shocked him even more._

" _What's more, Neito is his illegitimate son, whom he had with a fellow employee," she continued._

 _Sekijiro didn't know how to respond to that. He would have never guessed that Neito was an illegitimate child. However, if he was, and to someone from the Tezuka Group, then it was likely to cause certain problems. Kendo wasn't finished._

" _He was taken in by his father after his mother passed away when he was six, and that's when things really turned bad for him. His stepmother and siblings, bar his younger sister, were horrible to him. They bullied him relentlessly, they still do as far as I know," Kendo explained sadly. "His father and younger sister are pretty nice to him, but the others are just terrible. It's why he behaves the way he does. I only know about this because he and I know each other from when we were kids."_

 _As she finished speaking, Sekijiro finally connected all the dots to Neito's behaviour. The way he treated Class A, and the way he reacted to Sekijiro's accusations about being bullied just now, it all made sense. His family were the reason Neito acted that way. They were his tormentors (most of them anyway)._

" _Don't let him know I told you this," Kendo pleaded. "And don't let him know that you know. He'll be furious otherwise. Trust me he'll deny it no matter what you do."_

 _Sekijiro gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew she was right. Neito was too stubborn to actually do such a thing. Still, it made him angry, not knowing how he could help his student. The Tezuka Group was not one you should be enemies with and getting any sort of dirt on them was almost impossible. At the same time, he was happy that he understood Neito better, even if it was only a little. What kind of teacher would he be otherwise?_

 **Flashback end**

It truly did sadden him that Neito was too scared to come forward. Midoriya was right, it was common among victims of bullying. It was probably a good thing that he was living here now instead of with his family. He would need to find some way to get Neito to open up about his problems, but he would need to do it carefully and in a way that didn't seem like he was trying to force an answer. It was his job after all, to save people, as both a hero and a teacher.

 **At an unknown location**

" **Is everything in place?"** asked a deep male voice from a phone.

There were four figures present in the room. They were a team known as 'The Elemental Assassins' because their names, appearance and quirks coincided with the four elements. Their names were Blaze, Aqua, Tempest, and Atlas.

"Yes master," Aqua answered. "Our forces are ready, and each device is in prepped. Tomorrow when the raid commences we will not fail you."

Aqua was a woman of twenty-nine who possessed long navy-blue hair that went down to her back and ocean blue eyes. She was of average height and quite beautiful to most eyes. She wore a blue cheongsam dress that was partially ripped exposing her right leg and blue high heels. In addition, she wore a crescent moon shaped necklace and two diamond earrings.

" **I would expect nothing less from you,"** the voice stated firmly. **"However, should you fail, well, I don't think I need to explain what will happen."**

"We've seen the bodies, so you don't," Tempest said.

Tempest was a twenty-eight years old woman with grass green hair in the form of a mohawk and emerald green eyes. She was tall and her features were quite sharp. She wore black high heel boots that went up to her knees, a green miniskirt held by a belt with a skull on it and a dark green tube top that stretched between her armpits and just above where her bellybutton was. To add to it, she had piercings on her nose and bellybutton as well.

"While we are capturing individuals, as well some valuable items at the Mall, will it be necessary to capture children as well?" Atlas asked.

Atlas was thirty-one and possessed short brown hair and eyes. He was a large individual with a muscular and intimidating appearance. His expression was usually calm and focused. He wore a white sleeveless top with a hood, and loose earth brown trousers. He went barefoot as he found it comfortable and gave him a better sense when using his quirk to control earth. On his back there was a tattoo of samurai preparing for battle.

" **If they are seven and above then yes, we don't need infants doing jobs where they'll probably screw up or develop a quirk from out of nowhere,"** the voice answered. **"I've got enough on my plate dealing with Atrocity and his shitty group."**

"I still don't get why you wont just kill him and be done with it," Blaze exclaimed. "You're strong enough to do it."

Blaze was twenty-six years old and owned long crimson red hair tied up in a pony tail with blood red eyes. He was short in height and was relatively handsome in appearance. He wore a dark red open sleeveless leather vest that exposed his chest, traditional camouflage trousers and black combat boots. His left ear was pierced with a ruby earring. Across his chest there was a large scar, and on his back there was a large tattoo of a dragon.

" **In due to time,"** the voice assured. **"The game has changed now. I can't explain why or how but it has. Do not worry. Death will come to that group soon enough."**

With that the call ended and the figures dispersed into the night to get some rest.

 **Class 1A Dorms**

Izuku arrived back at the dorms all on his own. It was late, and most of his classmates were now in bed. Surprisingly, Momo was still up. She was drinking tea while reading a book. She stopped upon sensing his presence.

"Good evening Midoriya," she greeted. "Still up I see. Were you coming back from another counselling session?"

"I finished about an hour ago and spent a bit of time at the library doing homework. It's a quiet easy place to do it," Izuku replied. "By the way, when you say still up, does that mean everyone's gone to bed."

Momo nodded.

"They're all just getting ready for the big shopping trip to Kiyashi tomorrow," she announced. "We would have invited you too only."

"You don't have to say it," Izuku interrupted. "I know."

Momo suddenly felt as though she shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean," she started to apologise.

"It's fine," Izuku interrupted again. "I'm not bothered. I'll just spend the day training, and also slightly relaxing."

Momo didn't know whether or not to laugh at that statement. However, at that moment she remembered something else.

"Hey where were you during lunch when that beautiful music started playing?" she asked. "I noticed both you and Jiro were absent. Jiro went to look for the source of that song but never found it."

"I was in the hallways on the way to the bathroom when I stopped to listen," Izuku lied quickly. "I couldn't stop listening."

Momo didn't doubt his story, mostly because it had been that way with everyone at lunch. The minute that beautiful music started playing, everybody ceased their activities just so they could listen.

"Shocking," Momo responded sarcastically. "Still, there was something both captivating and enchanting about that music. Like something out of a fairy tale."

' _Wow, people really like it when I play. It must be better than I thought,'_ Izuku thought. _'Then again, members of the League really liked it when I played. Kurogiri especially, though Tomura was fond of it also.'_

Momo finished her tea and stood up to leave.

"Well, goodnight Midoriya. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Sure," Izuku replied.

Momo walked off to bed, and Izuku started to do the same. Despite his talk with Hound Dog, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Maybe it was paranoia, maybe it wasn't, but, somehow, he just knew something would happen. He hoped nothing bad would happen to the League (Sensei's League), Razor, his mother and other people he knew. At the same time, he hoped nothing bad was about to happen to him. He wouldn't admit but, he felt an odd sense of safety at UA. Almost like no one could lay their hands on him. That didn't take away his stress though.

" _When you're feeling sad, angry or in any sort of bad mood, try singing. It's what I do all the time, and it works. Just look at how happy the others are as well."_

Utada's (Umi's younger sister) words echoed in his ears. Izuku stopped walking and stared at the ground.

' _I've been thinking more about them recently, ever since the Battle Trial,'_ he thought sadly. _'I wonder if they're still alive.'_

Truth be told he had been thinking more about what happened to him in that place more and more, even though he didn't want to. It had been both a good and terrible experience for him, because in that place he learned how twisted the world really was.

Upon arriving at his room, he immediately went out onto the balcony. He took out his phone and started playing music only version of a song Utada taught him. He particularly liked this song because of how beautiful it sounded.

 **(Insert Song: Confessional Song by Charlotte Church)**

Izuku sat on the balcony while he sang it softly. As he did, the stress he was feeling at that moment slowly started to evaporate. He sung the song in both Japanese and English for good measure.

He didn't normally sing aside from that one time with Umi, but, he discovered that he actually enjoyed it. It really was a good way to relieve stress. Once he finished he got into bed and fell asleep.

 **Dream flashback**

 _Izuku dreamed he was in a dark place. He was lying on the ground, bruised and beaten, a feeling he was quite familiar with. Next thing he knew he was on a bed with bandages wrapped around him._

" _You took quite the beating out there," came a high voice._

 _He turned to see a beautiful woman with short ocean blue hair and seaweed green eyes. She wore a blue bra, loose purple trousers and open-toed brown sandals. She also wore a bracelet on her left hand with a symbol of the moon on it. This was Umi._

" _You landed in a few good hits yourself, and I've never seen Lobo get pushed to that point," another high voice exclaimed._

 _A woman with pink hair held back into pigtails and pink eyes appeared. She wore a white blouse with a silver musical note pattern, navy jean shorts and a set of pink trainers. In addition, she wore a bracelet on her right hand with a symbol of a musical note on it. Her facial features were quite similar to Umi's. Fitting since she was her younger sister Utada._

" _Indeed," Umi agreed. "Speaking of which, what are you doing here Lobo? It's not often you check on your defeated opponents."_

" _You never check on them at all actually," Utada corrected._

" _Tch," Lobo growled._

 _Izuku turned and saw his opponent from his previous fight. Lobo was a tall imposing individual with tanned skin and a muscular build. Since he wasn't wearing his wolf mask his face was fully visible. Lobo possessed short black hair and piercing yellow eyes of a wolf, and facial features that were foreign. As for the rest of him, he had the appearance of a luchador wrestler. He wore black white red trim claws tights, boots that were covered with black red white spike kickpads, and black red fingerless gloves with the picture of a wolf on them._

" _Well, unlike most of my opponents, he didn't try to cheat and actually managed to hurt me," Lobo pointed out. "He fought fairly, and that's something that hasn't happened to me in a long time."_

 _His accent sounded Spanish, at least as far as Izuku could tell. That meant he was most likely from Europe or America. Before the memory could continue the scene changed to a different area where Izuku was lying on the ground. He was bleeding and in agony. The fight he was just in was going badly for him. His opponent, the sadistic bastard who ran this place, stood over him laughing manically. Light emanated from all over his body but his white suit with blood marks was still visible. His name was Shiro, king of the largest criminal organisation in the underworld, Hades._

" _Time to die Deku," he sneered in a cruel deep voice as he extended his hand and light started flashing._

 **Dream Flashback end**

Izuku shot straight up. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Part of him had the urge to throw up but he held it back. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed some water that was in his desk. He drank it to get his breathing back under control. Once he settled down, he got back into bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long time since he had dreamt about that place. That last part of the dream was just before he had escaped alongside Razor. Trying not to think about it, Izuku went back to sleep. He made the decision to sleep in for a change.

 **Later in the morning**

Class 1A was up and getting ready to head to the mall. They were really excited about the trip. Elena was coming with them as well on invitation from Ochaco. The Gen Ed girl invited some of her other friends, including Hitoshi, but they were all busy. The absence of Midoriya that morning was also noted, but some just (correctly) assumed he was sleeping in, though others like Todoroki thought it was unusual. Still, it was brushed off and the students proceeded to go their trip. Kirishima, through some unknown means, convinced Bakugo to come along. The ash blonde had been less angry than usual for some reason (his confrontation with Inko had impacted him). Even Shoto had agreed to come along. Unbeknownst to them, Class 1B was heading in the same direction.

Meanwhile, the teachers began their security improvements of the school, determined not to suffer from any villain attacks.

On the other hand, Neito was on his way to visit his mother's grave. He had left shortly before his classmates and had no desire to be late. The train to Osaka would take well over an hour to get up. Compared to his usual casual clothes, Neito was dressed in a neater more professional manner. He always dressed this way when going to important events, like now.

Once the train arrived he proceeded to a flower shop that sold his mother's favourite flowers. Yellow Tulips, her favourite flower, were in. Neito was fortunate enough to buy the last bouquet. His mother had favoured these because of both their colour and their fragrance, which she described as wonderful.

As Neito walked he reminisced, as he did every year, about his childhood here. This was where he met Kendo, until she moved away to Tokyo. Though they met again when his father took him to live with him. Finally, Neito arrived at the graveyard. He stood at the grave of his mother, Hana Monoma, who passed away at the age of thirty-six (relatively young by most people's standards). Neito placed the flowers at her grave and stared at it. So much had happened to him recently, things he never would have thought could happen. The last year had played over in his mind, every event that occurred, he wanted to tell her all about it.

"Father was unable to come today but he sends his regards and his respects," said a voice Neito was relieved to hear. "Though personally I think he should have come along with me I'm here to offer mine as well."

Neito chuckled. She hadn't changed a bit. He turned to see a beautiful thirteen-year-old girl with short black and blonde hair held back into a bun and her father's eyes. In addition, she wore a traditional school girl uniform. She wasn't wearing any jewellery, not she needed to, and held an assortment of flowers in her hand. She had a warmer more sympathetic expression than the rest of his siblings.

"It's alright Kokoro," he assured her. "I understand he has a busy schedule."

Out of all his siblings, Kokoro was the nice one. She treated him like family and didn't give a crap about what her other relatives thought. She chose to be a better person, much to their father's delight. Although this may have stemmed from the fact that she was neglected by her mother and siblings (being the youngest isn't easy). She spoke often enough with her father to have a positive relationship with him. She also got on well with the servants at home. His influence is what made her open up to Neito a bit, much to her mother's chagrin. Though she could get along with her family, she strongly opposed the way they treated Neito, viewing it as unfair and unjust.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Neito questioned.

Kokoro shrugged.

"I skipped to come and see you," she replied dully. "Besides, it's not like anyone at home will notice or care."

Neito couldn't help but agree with that statement. At the same time, he mentally prepared himself for the barrage of questions his little sister was going to throw at him in some café later.

"Enough about me, let's skip to the important part about why we are here," Kokoro declared.

Walking up to the grave, they both started praying to Hana.

 **Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**

The mall was packed many people today. Students from UA and other hero schools marched into the mall for their shopping excursion. Most classes (including 1A) split up to go and buy their own stuff. Some went for music, others for gear, for food, for clothes, for electronics and for those like Mineta, well, that didn't really require an explanation. In addition to students, there families and friends walking around going about their own business. It was just an ordinary day, or so they thought. No one could have been prepared for what was about to happen.

The Elemental Four, and several members of their group, stood waiting around the mall. Each holding a device that would ensure the success of the mission. The moment the clock struck twelve the raid began.

The first to activate their device was Aqua. It was a small sphere that manifested a large forcefield around the entire mall. It also possessed a holographic effect, so people outside wouldn't know about what was going on in here.

Next up was Blaze who activated his device from his phone. They were small triangular pyramids which emitted a signal, causing people coming near the mall to feel repulsed at being near the place. This keep people from trying to get in, however, the downside of it all was that these devices didn't last very long which is why they needed to get this done as quickly as possible.

Now, Tempest activated her device which were gas bombs filled with a sleep-inducing substance to knock everyone out quickly. Utilising her quirk, Tempest created a vortex to disperse the gas even faster. This went noticed by some people, particularly one group of students.

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR FACE," Momo yelled.

Her warning didn't reach everyone in time, but it did reach those closest to her. Some civilians were still standing. With Momo was Tenya, Jiro, Tokoyami, Kendo and Tetsutetsu. Not wasting any time, Momo created multiple gas masks and distributed them.

"What the hell is going on?" Tetsutetsu demanded.

"It's a villain attack," Tenya realised.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jiro exclaimed. "Why here of all places? And why now?"

"Excellent questions," Kendo stated. "We'll have to find out later though. All that matters is what's happening right now."

There were silent murmurs of agreement.

"Is it the League?" Tokoyami asked.

"Not sure," Momo replied bitterly. "I can't see who it is."

Their conversation was interrupted by an unknown force that was knocking out the remaining civilians with incredible speed. Acting on instinct, the UA students brought out their quirks, and at the right moment. The first target of the unknown force was Tetsutetsu, who he attempted to punch, only to be met with steel.

"Ow, shit, fuck, that hurts," the figure yelped in pain as he recoiled from the punch.

The figure was a young man with wearing a blue and red outfit that covered most of his body. He had blonde hair and a yellow visor covering his eyes. His voice and appearance made him appear to be in his early twenties. What caught their attention was the tattoo he had on his neck. It was of a man wearing a dark helm with armour and a sceptre while surrounded by three identical dogs. For some reason he wasn't affected by the gas.

"Who are you?" Tenya demanded. "And what is the meaning of all this?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'm called Speed Demon, awful name I know but I didn't choose it," Speed Demon explained. "As for the meaning of all this, though seriously I would've phrased that better, this is a raid where we knock out and kidnap everybody bar a couple of kids at this mall."

That surprised everyone present. A kidnapping operation, here, and now. This didn't make any sense.

"Why would you?" Kendo started before she was abruptly cut off.

"That is something you will find out when we have finished up here," a female voice rang out.

Aqua and Atlas appeared. Both looked calm and entirely focused on the task at hand. Atlas had already activated his own device. It was an oval shaped portal at the centre of the mall where civilians were being brought by their forces, and the Elemental Four themselves.

"If you think we're going to just come with you quietly then you're even dumber than you look," Tetsutetsu barked while punching his fists together.

"We do not think you would do that at all," Atlas responded calmly. "It would be unfitting of your reputation as UA students."

The students present guessed he knew them from the Sports Festival.

"It doesn't matter if you resist or not, you will come with us," Aqua declared in a monotone voice. "So get ready, because this going to hurt."

Without further ado, the villains readied their quirks to attack. The students, bar Jiro who couldn't use her quirk in such a populated location, did the same. Momo handed Jiro a pole to fight with.

Tenya went for Speed Demon, and the two took off running at even speed. Both of them attempted to land blows on each other while at the same time blocking.

"Not to shabby," Speed Demon complimented. "However, I think it's time I got serious, because if you think this is my fastest then you're wrong."

Speed Demon accelerated and started attacking Tenya with more fury. Tenya accelerated himself with Recipro Burst, but to no avail. Speed Demon cornered him against a wall and unleashed multiple accelerated punches that Tenya was helpless against.

"Just so you know, this isn't personal," Speed Demon said. "It's just that if I don't do what I'm told I'll be killed, or worse."

Tenya didn't get the chance to ask as he passed out from the pain.

Kendo and Tetsutetsu faced off against Aqua. They coordinated their attacks and launched several powered punches and kicks at her, destroying some of the surrounding area in the process. Aqua was blocking their attacks with a water shield she conjured up from out of nowhere. Tetsutetsu thought they had her on the ropes, but that wasn't the true case. In reality, she was only testing their strength.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough. I'll admit, you two are talented and strong," she complimented. "Now that I'm done testing your strengths I think it's time I ended this."

Without warning, Aqua brought water from a nearby fountain and submerged the two students in it. Kendo and Tetsutetsu struggled and squirmed but it was pointless. In very little time they were suffocated into unconsciousness.

The other three students took on Atlas. Despite the fact that they were attacking from different sides effortlessly dodged them. He occasionally brought up a pile of earth when Dark Shadow attacked to block thee sentient creature but not much more.

"Okay, enough of this," he declared.

Without warning, Atlas stomped his right foot on the ground and unleashed three earth pillars upward that connected with each of the students. One of the reasons he went barefoot was so he could sense the vibrations within the earth and locate who was around him, as well as direct his powers. The students crashed down and Atlas unleashed a wave of earth at them which successfully connected and pinned the three of them against the same wall. The three students were in immense pain.

"These guys are so freaking strong," Jiro muttered.

"They're on whole different level than the villains we've fought before," Momo stated.

Tokoyami just gritted his teeth in frustration. He felt truly helpless at that moment.

Atlas turned to his comrades to see they were finished. The second he did, Momo made a decision. She knew it was risky and dangerous, but right now she was desperate. She silently told Jiro to use her quirk to blast the rock away. Not hesitating in the slightest, Jiri complied with those orders and used her quirk 'Earphone Jack' to unleash a powerful soundwave that freed them from the wall. That only brought Atlas's attention back to them.

He sighed. "How troublesome."

Momo and Tokoyami prepared to use their quirks again, but they never got the chance. Jiro, realising they were no match for these people, and in the heat of the moment, made a decision. Whether it was adrenaline or fear or both she did not know. The only thing she did know was that if she didn't act, they would lose and be taken to a place they might not escape from. Jiro injected her earphones into the ground below and activated her quirk. The soundwaves produced caused the floor the three students were standing on to collapse and they fell into the sewers bellow.

Atlas was stunned at what he had just witnessed. He underestimated them, a mistake he did not usually make. He tried using his quirk to sense them but couldn't detect any movement. Whether they were dead or unconscious he didn't know, and he didn't care either. The only thing that mattered was completing the mission.

Deep in the sewers the students had just woken up and were aching in pain.

"Jiro, what did you do?" Tokoyami demanded.

Jiro stared at the ground miserably. "The only thing I could. We were never gonna beat them, we needed to get away."

"But our classmates," Tokoyami argued.

Before things could escalate, Momo intervened.

"Now isn't the time to be arguing amongst ourselves," she reasoned. "We need to get back and inform the heroes. If we don't, then our classmates are lost for good."

Tokoyami stared at the ground grudgingly but agreed nonetheless. The three of them started walking trying to find a way out. As they walked, Jiro could feel nothing but despair at how useless she had been in this situation, as well as an immense swarm of guilt for leaving her classmates behind.

 **UA Entrance**

Izuku was just coming back from the gym (he had a lot of stress he needed to work off) when he noticed three familiar figures at the entrance. It was Momo, Jiro and Tokoyami, who's clothes were filthy and were looking both exhausted and injured. Jiro noticed him first.

"Please, help us," she called out in a ragged voice.

It was then that she and her companions collapsed.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I'm sorry I took so long with writing this chapter but I don't have much free time. One issue I want address. Characters Knuckleduster, Pop-Step and Crawler are from the spin-off Illegals, and I don't own them. Since the spin-off is part of the My Hero Academia Universe I thought they would tie in well with this story. What did you think of the villains and flashback in this chapter? What did you think of Neito also? I hope you enjoyed reading. Next chapter will focus on trying to get the students back by figuring out where they went. Please review.**


	38. Shiro

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Society was in a state of chaos. Citizens were panicking, and the police and heroes were up to their necks work over trying to find out who or what was behind 'The Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall Incident'. It was first discovered when citizens encountered a barrier while trying to enter. What surprised them was that the people inside had were going about acting if nothing was wrong. They called the police, who quickly called the heroes. Upon arriving at the scene, they tried using brute force to break it down, to no avail. However, much to their surprise, the barrier started to evaporate, while releasing the sleep toxin that was floating around in the air. The heroes and police covered their faces and held their breath. When the gas dispersed they charged inside only to find that no one was there. Well, there were children under the age of seven lying unconscious (who were given immediate priority), but other than that there was no one. It was like they had all vanished into thin air.

Security footage of the event was non-existent. Whoever planned this was smart enough to cover their tracks. However, there was footage of before the event so they could narrow down who had disappeared. When word got out that UA students were there the media attempted to march on to UA to discredit them, only to be silenced by the Chief of Police, who harshly informed them that UA was not responsible for what happened since it was an event that happened outside the school.

Speaking of UA, the teachers and principal were the most frustrated about this because even though it wasn't their fault they still felt responsible. Naomasa and Reo came by to let them know what they knew, which wasn't much. This only angered the teachers even more who felt helpless at that moment. That's why it was miracle when this happened.

"HEY! IS ANYONE AROUND? PLEASE HELP! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Izuku shouted. "FOR FUCK SAKE SOMEONE HELP!"

Izuku had just finished bringing the three wounded students inside the school where they were now resting unconscious against the lockers. He didn't know what had happened since he had been at the gym all day, but he figured that they were either attacked or caught in some sort of accident. They needed medical attention, or more specifically, Recovery Girl. Izuku knew first aid (in his line of work it was necessary) but he didn't have the necessary tools to work with. He wished he still had his regenerative drug with him, that always worked. Just then, Recovery Girl came running around the corner having heard the shouting.

"Midoriya," she called out worried. "What's wrong?"

That's when she saw the three students. She gasped and took out her phone to call for assistance. Within a minute or two, All Might, Cementoss, and Ectoplasm arrived on the scene with the police in tow. They carried the trio to the nurses office where Recovery wasted no time in treating them. Izuku was brought inside a nearby empty classroom along for questioning.

"Long time no see kid," Reo greeted. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Izuku answered quickly. "UA has it's ups and downs up otherwise it's okay. This isn't the time to be catching up though Detective Yagami."

"No isn't," Aizawa stated, catching everyone off guard.

He was leaning against the wall just staring at three individuals. It made sense that he would want to hear what happened to his students but seriously, his uncanny ability to surprise people from out of nowhere was incredible. Izuku was starting to wonder if it was either a habit or second hidden quirk.

"Midoriya, you were there when they appeared. I want a full explanation," Aizawa demanded getting straight to the point.

"It's like this," Izuku started.

Izuku quickly explained how he met them as he was coming back from the Gym, the state they were in, what Jiro had said, and how they had collapsed.

"I don't know how they got like this," Izuku said honestly. "Someone must have attacked them while they were out shopping."

There was silence among the people in the room. They each started exchanging glances with each other, something Izuku picked up on.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" he questioned.

Reo was the first to speak.

"You've been at the Gym all day, right?" he asked, to which Izuku nodded. "Well…"

Reo and Aizawa quickly explained the events of the raid on the mall, or rather, they gave what little information they had about it. They explained who was taken, and the methods involved. From what they could gather about the methods it involved a forcefield which displayed images that nothing was wrong, sleep inducing gas, and there were even statements from some civilians that they felt a strong sense of revulsion when they came close to the mall and stayed away. When they had finished Izuku stood there in silence while he processed everything. He was shocked and impressed that someone had managed to pull a feat like this off. At the same time, something felt off about the equipment used in the attack.

' _That technology. It sounds…familiar,'_ Izuku thought.

He knew he had heard about it somewhere before, he just couldn't think of where. He didn't think it was from the League, since they got most of their weapons and materials from the Black Market. While weapons were bought from the Black Market, development of weapons in the League wasn't common as far as he was aware, unless one counted the Nomu's who were a formidable force all on their own.

"Is something wrong Midoriya?" Naomasa asked.

"I'm not sure," Izuku replied honestly. "The technology you're describing sounds familiar but, I can't think of where."

The two detective's eyes widened.

"Was it something made by the League?" Reo asked intently.

"I don't think so," Izuku answered. "I don't know much about technological developments they did, if there were any at all. A lot of time and effort seems to have been focused on the Nomu. I offered to help in that area, whether it was designing new technology or weapons, but Sensei told me it wasn't necessary, and that I had my hands full with training, science and quirk analysis."

Reo used his quirk to verify the truth and sighed. Just then Aizawa, Naomasa and Reo's phones started buzzing. Surprised and concerned, they answered their caller's. There was the usual introduction before shock formed across their faces and they started asking questions, only to be cut off by the person on the other end. Eventually they all said that they understood and hung up.

"It appears there's going to be a meeting tonight at nine between all available heroes and the police to discuss today's kidnapping," Aizawa explained.

"Funny you should say that," Reo murmured.

"We were told the exact same thing just now," Naomasa finished.

Izuku wasn't surprised that this was happening, though he was surprised at how soon. Just then, Present Mic appeared at the door.

"Shota, Recovery Girl just finished treating the students who came back. According to her, they'll wake up in about an hour or two since they're still suffering from fatigue," Mic explained in a serious tone. "What's more, Nezu is ordering all students to remain within their respective dorms and wants us to join in a head count to see who's still here."

Upon hearing this, Aizawa bowed to the detectives and excused himself, but not before ordering Izuku to return to his dorm for the time being. Naomasa and Reo were asked to assist in this job which they accepted without hesitation. Izuku returned to his room.

 **At an unknown location**

The students of UA, as well as the other students and civilians that had been captured woke up. The effects of the toxin had finally worn off. When they did, they noticed that they were in a large cube shaped room that appeared to be made out of stone, at least they thought it was stone. Just then, one of the walls lit up like a screen. On it was the image of a man who looked to be in his twenties, with snowy white hair in the form of a flat mohawk. What caught a lot of people's attention was the eyepatch covering his left eye, while his right was left uncovered displaying that it was topaz in colour. He also wore a white suit.

"Good evening everyone!" the man greeted the confused hostages in a deep and enthusiastic voice. "How are you all holding up after your recent transfer? The stuff that knocked you out was a sleep-inducing toxin. Nothing harmful, but you can feel a bit woozy afterwards depending on how much you inhaled."

A couple of people felt disoriented but were otherwise alright. They were just curious as to what the hell was going on. Fortunately, someone was angry enough to ask.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US?" Bakugo shouted. "AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?"

The man on the screen didn't react right away. He stared at Bakugo for a couple of seconds. Some of his classmates, and the civilians present, cursed his personality for being this way. This wasn't the time to act rash. The man however, just laughed at the teen's outburst.

"Well, you're even more stubborn in person Katsuki Bakugo," the man teased surprising Bakugo. "Surprised I know who you are? You've got quite the reputation. Held hostage by a sludge villain while making futile attempts to escape. First place in the Sports Festival. Got your ass handed to you by Deku." Bakugo felt a vein pop up on his forehead. He really hated this man. "Got kidnapped, with little effort, and rescued from the League of Villains. This is what, the third time you've been effortlessly captured? You know, for someone who brags about being the best, you certainly are a weak little bitch aren't you?"

That did it. Upon hearing that, Bakugo literally exploded. He lunged at the wall preparing to blow it to pieces.

"YOU BASTARD! YOUR DEAD!" he roared.

Before he could reach the wall, the man pressed a button and there was a bright light appearing around Bakugo's neck. The UA student collapsed and howled in pain. Kirishima went to him instantly to check on him. The rest of the people present were shocked and frightened at what they saw. They immediately checked their necks to find a sort of collar around their necks.

The man sighed. "Oh, you stupid, arrogant little fucker. First thing you should know about me: never threaten me with death. If you do, make sure you have the means and abilities to do so. And if you try to kill me, make sure you succeed. Otherwise, I'll come back and hunt you down and give a slower, more brutal death. Do I make myself clear?"

His tone of voice was low and dangerous, making people even more afraid of him. Though Bakugo didn't respond, he did get the message and stood quietly.

"Now that that's done and out of the way, let's move on to more pressing matters. As I'm sure you've all noticed, you each have a collar around your neck. If you step out of line, such as using your quirks for other than what you're supposed to, you get shocked. If you step even more out of line, you'll get shocked for a long period of time. If you break enough rules, you'll be shocked until your heart can't take it anymore and you die. It'll be slow, painful, and incredibly fun to watch. They can also blow up, but that's only if you try to escape. Now, children will also be shocked if they break any rules, though only the serious ones. They are still children and will most likely learn faster than their idiot parents. That doesn't mean they won't die while with us," the man explained.

Children huddled close to their parents, completely frightened by this man. The students and civilians were horrified at what they were hearing. This man was a complete psychopath. They weren't ready to die just yet though.

"Now, I'm sure you're gonna have questions so go on, ask. I'm sure I'll be saying it afterwards anyway," the man declared.

The audience looked at each other uncomfortably, not sure of what to say. Some UA students did however.

"Where are we exactly?" Kendo asked.

"In the criminal underworld, where laws and heroes don't exist. So, don't count anyone coming to save you," the man sneered. "And you all now belong to Hades the largest and strongest criminal organisation in the Underworld."

Some people flinched at that. They didn't know the group exactly, but they didn't doubt their claims either.

"And who are you?" Tenya asked. "Are you the leader?"

"Correct, Ingenium Jr." the man applauded surprising Tenya. He knew who he was. "As for who I am, well, you can call me Shiro."

The name was unfamiliar to them, but they did not take it lightly. Shoto stepped forward next to ask the most important question.

"Earlier you said no using our quirks except for what we're supposed to. What would that be exactly?" he asked with an angry, yet calm expression.

Shiro grinned at him amused.

"Ah, it appears we've reached the most important part of this conversation," Shiro admitted softly.

Everybody tensed at what was about to be said.

"You see, what I do is, I host underground battles, similar to the colosseum you could say, between different participants that I capture. People tend to bet on these fights as well, thus generating income. Depending on whether or not I decided to keep you, you'll be sold off to someone else at an auction. If you have an argument against this well then sorry but as of this moment you are my slaves, and my word is law. Other than fighting you'll also be doing regular jobs around the place, cleaning, manual labour, you get the idea. Children up until the age of thirteen won't be expected to fight and will be kept in a different part by another of my slaves," Shiro explained. "Oh, and for people like Bakugo who intend to climb up and live high, work hard and play nice and you may just end up the bitch to someone of higher authority like myself."

Bakugo felt a vein stand on his forehead again. He really wanted to pulverise this man.

"That's enough questions for now. Time to get down to business," Shiro declared. "You will all move along now and be separated into different groups. Kids go one direction while adults and teens go the other. If the parents are behaved and alive, they may visit their children."

People started to protest but Shiro just pressed a button and a new image appeared right next to him. It was of two men and women, beaten, and looking terrified of what was about to happen.

"Just so you all have an idea of the situation you're in, and so you know your fucking place," Shiro taunted. "Let these people be an example."

He pressed another button and all of a sudden, they were electrocuted. Their screams were loud and echoed all over the room. Onlookers watched in horror while parents attempted to shield their children from what they were seeing and hearing. Shiro smiled at their expressions, as he did at their next expression when this happened. The collars exploded. And there was blood… lots of blood. Some students vomited at the gory sight, causing Shiro to burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was funny," he snickered. "Now, does anyone have any complaints about the way things are going to happen."

The silence and frightened expressions were enough of an answer.

"Alright then, no head in the direction you're each told to get your quirks analysed. And no shoving," Shiro told them in a mocking tone.

Quietly, adults, teenagers, and children all started walking to where they were told to, regardless of how frightened they were.

 **UA Staff Room**

Nezu along with all the teachers were present as Naomasa gave them the full statements they received. Momo, Jiro, and Tokoyami woke up not too long ago and were questioned by the police regarding what happened at the mall. When they finished explaining they were thanked and left to finish recovering. Their injuries weren't serious so they would discharged and returned to their rooms later.

"So we have some descriptions of the people who attacked them as well as what went down at the mall," Mic declared. "That's something right."

"Not much though," Aizawa countered. "Detective Tsukauchi, have these individuals ever made an appearance before?"

Naomasa shook his head.

"I'm afraid not," he stated sadly. "There's nothing about them in the database. However, they clearly aren't amateurs when it comes to activities like this. And they're a force to be reckoned with, considering how easily they defeated your students."

Aizawa stared at the desk frustrated. Vlad King let out an angry growl he'd been holding back. These were their specific classes they were talking about. It infuriated them to know they had been attacked. Vlad had informed them that Neito was out visiting a relative so they knew he was safe, at the moment. All Might was also frustrated at not being able to protect his students, as well as all those civilians. He hadn't been there, he had been at UA working on security improvements, yet, he still felt responsible. What kind of Symbol of piece was he if he couldn't even protect his own students, again?

' _I'm useless,'_ he thought.

"We know that they wanted to kidnap everyone, barring some small children, present at the mall but we don't know what for," Naomasa continued.

"Regardless of why they were kidnapped the only thing that matters is getting them back," Nezu declared. "First, we need to ascertain who it was that took them."

The teachers glanced at each other.

"It could be the League," All Might suggested. "They've done kidnapping before."

"But not on this scale," Ectoplasm pointed out. "And their attacks were always targeted at specifically UA."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Atrocity is quite unpredictable," Nezu interrupted. "It could also be another group were not aware of. The criminal underworld is full of people like that."

While they were talking Aizawa received a text from recovery Girl saying that his students were heading back to the dorm. He politely excused himself, with Mic following, to escort the students back to their dorm.

While they tried coming up with an answer Reo thought of something.

"Hey, do you think Midoriya might know who these people are?" he asked.

The teachers stared at him curiously.

"That's highly unlikely Reo," Naomasa said. "Midoriya said he hadn't interacted with many villains outside the League."

"But he did interact with some," Reo countered. "Maybe he heard things about it."

Everyone in the room did consider that. They had been a full report on what Izuku did as a villain and who he interacted with. It was a possibility, though it was slim.

"Also, he said the technology sounded familiar so might recognise the people who used it if we described them," Reo suggested.

After some deliberation, Nezu made a decision.

"Okay, you may question him about the matter, but only after we've concluded this meeting," he said. "Besides, we still need to prepare for the meeting at nine and who will be there. That includes you two."

Reo groaned. He really hated those meetings.

 **Hades Group**

Tenya and his classmates were sent to where the children were being kept, since they themselves were technically children. They had just finished having their quirks analysed and something else (though he didn't understand what) done to them. They didn't dare rebel in fear of the dreadful consequences. They just walked where they were told. Tenya silently wondered how many people were here because of that madman. Upon arriving at the designated area where they were greeted by two women with unique features.

"Hello," the first woman greeted. "I'm Umi."

"And I'm Utada," the second woman greeted.

Then they simultaneously spoke.

"You'll be in our care. Nice to meet you."

 **Meanwhile with Shiro**

"Kioku, I take it you were able to analyse their quirks and memories for any useful information," Shiro said firmly.

Kioku was a young bald woman of moderate height with blank eyes and wore only white clothes. Her quirk was 'Memory' which allowed her to look at the memories of her selected targets for information. On large amount of people it would be difficult which is why she had a machine to help her store the information she saw. It was a head device shaped like a tiara. Her ability was valuable to Shiro which is why he kept her guarded.

"Yes sir, I had no difficulties whatsoever," Kioku replied in an emotionless tone. "I did learn something that would both disgust and intrigue you however, from the 1A students."

"Oh," Shiro responded amused. "And what is it? You know I don't like it when you keep secrets like this from me."

Kioku took a deep breath before answering.

"Deku is at UA as a student," she exclaimed, waiting for Shiro's reaction.

At first there was silence. Then, there was still silence, but the air became tense. Without warning, a bright light began to emanate from Shiro's body. While his expression was unreadable, anyone would have been able to pick up on the rage and murderous intent Shiro was releasing.

"Deku," he growled. "That fucker, he's a student, at a shitty school for heroes?"

"Yes," Kioku responded quickly. "Apparently he saved a student of theirs on more than one occasion and he was granted this as an act of mercy. It is also a protection detail from Atrocity as well as any others who may wish to do him harm."

Shiro snorted.

"Saved people? That sounds exactly like him. Being a hero would actually suit him," Shiro snarled. "And that asshole Atrocity wants to kill him, well, he's gonna have to get in line."

Kioku shifted uncomfortably. She knew what was coming next. Though she bore no grudge against Deku she did feel pity for situation, as there was no stopping what was about to happen.

"You are still angry then," she mentioned.

Much to her surprise, Shiro started shaking, before burst out laughing like an insane person. He collapsed to the ground, banging his fists and head against it. Then stopped and sat up and grinned at his subordinate.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "Of course I'm still angry. The bastard is the one who took my eye after all. However, I also respect him quite a bit, because he's the only one to ever damage and escape me in that way, something no one has ever done before."

Kioku was surprised. She hadn't expected that kind of response. Shiro sat back down into his chair.

"Tonight, at nine, send Shino and Blade out to get him for me, I want to be able to express my gratitude for my new look personally, especially since Razor's not with him this time," Shiro declared.

"As you wish, master," Kioku declared before leaving.

Shiro stared at the wall and smiled sinisterly. Soon, he would have his revenge.

 **Class 1A Dorms**

Izuku was relaxing in the living room after a long day. He'd made sure to look up the incident when he arrived back and was surprised at the amount of people that disappeared. The technology sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where. He sipped his tea and sighed. It was just one event after another for him. Also, he didn't understand why but, he was worried about his classmates, he was worried about who they might be with and what might happen to them. It was very strange. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the students and teachers. The students in particular looked tired, but otherwise okay.

"You're all looking better," Izuku greeted sarcastically.

"Believe me, we've been better," Tokoyami responded.

Jiro said nothing. She was too miserable to talk, having lost her classmates and the shame of running away was unbearable. Momo wasn't much better, a large part of her cursed her inability to do anything during that last battle.

"That's enough," Aizawa announced. "All of you get some rest."

Mic was remaining silent during all this. He really wasn't sure what to say.

"They must have been really strong," Izuku said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jiro exclaimed. "I hope the pros find those bastards and beat the crap out of them."

Aizawa was about intervene when Izuku spoke again.

"Who were they exactly?" he asked. "What did they look like and what were their quirks?"

Jiro narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Curiosity," Izuku admitted. "Nothing more."

Jiro didn't answer him, though she didn't know why. Which is why Momo did instead.

"We don't know their names, although one did call himself 'Speed Demon'," Momo explained. "One was a blue haired woman who could control water, another was tall brown-haired muscular man who could control earth and went barefoot, and blonde-haired guy wearing a visor and a blue and red outfit who could move extremely fast."

Izuku flinched at the descriptions.

' _Those are, no, it can't be,'_ he thought horrified.

He knew them. What's worse is that he knew what group they were part of. He didn't want to believe it but, he needed to be sure.

"The one called Speed Demon, did he have a tattoo on his neck of a man wearing a helm and carrying a sceptre surrounded by three identical dogs?" he asked worriedly.

Everyone in the room stared at him completely stunned. They couldn't believe Izuku knew that no one had said anything. Aizawa and Mic had different thoughts.

' _Midoriya, he knows these people,'_ they thought.

"How the hell do you know these people?" Jiro demanded. "Answer me dammit."

Izuku didn't hear her. Some of the others called out to him but he didn't hear them. He had so many thoughts flooding through his head right now that he couldn't thing straight. People stopped trying to call out to him when they noticed how silent he had gone. What's more, Izuku had gone deathly pale. He looked like he might vomit at any second.

' _NOOOOOOOOOOOO,'_ Izuku mentally screamed. _'Not now, not now.'_

Izuku started breathing both very heavily and very fast. Images (or rather memories) of his time in that place kept flashing through his mind.

"Midoriya," Aizawa called out stepping forward concerned. "Calm down."

Izuku didn't hear him unfortunately. He continued to breathe the way he had even faster now. The boy could literally hear the sound of his heart beating. He then started trembling violently and fell forward on his knees only to be caught by Aizawa. The students were horrified at what they were seeing. This was different from the Midoriya they had seen so far.

"Shiro. Hades. No. Not now," Izuku panted.

Aizawa flinched at the names. He recognized them, as did Mic. The revelation of who had kidnapped their students and where they now were frightened them in ways they couldn't even begin to describe as they now knew how much danger they were really in. As worried as he was about his students, Aizawa was more concerned with Izuku's well-being. Especially since he had just figured out what was wrong with him.

"Hizashi, get Recovery Girl now," Aizawa yelled. "Midoriya's having a panic attack."

"On it," Mic replied.

Mic ran out of the room to call for help.

"Midoriya, Midoriya," Aizawa called out again and again to no avail. "Izuku it's just us, calm down."

Izuku didn't listen, or rather he couldn't. He was too overwhelmed. The panic attack continued for another minute until something expected happened.

He fainted.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had tests I needed to study for. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, if you look back a chapter or two you'll see 'Elemental Four' has been changed to 'Elemental Assassins'. I didn't really want to copy the name from Fairy Tail but it was hard to come up with a name. Six months in chapter 36 has been changed to eight months. Next chapter will show a meeting of heroes, and other stuff. Please Review.**


	39. Darkness that looms

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Warning: this chapter is over 10000 words**

Immediately after Izuku fainted, Aizawa did everything he could to make sure he was still breathing and that the worst hadn't happened. Help came quite quickly. Recovery Girl arrived alongside Mic with several medical bots (something made by the school specifically requested by her) and examined Izuku. Upon verifying that he had just passed out and was not in critical condition (at the moment) she had the bots hoist him on a stretcher and taken to her office for treatment. She also wanted to ensure that nothing went wrong when he woke up. Aizawa went along with her as he wanted to make sure Izuku was alright despite knowing he wasn't. He ordered the three students to remain at the dorms and instructed his best friend to inform Nezu about what happened here. Aizawa said he would join him and the other teachers shortly but right now he needed to check on his student. Meanwhile, the three students who'd just witnessed the event first hand sat in the common area unsure of what to make of it.

"What the hell was that?" Jiro exclaimed. "It was like he went insane all of a sudden."

From what she had seen of Midoriya so far, he was a calm and collected individual. He rarely, if ever, lost his temper. And what she saw, what they all saw, was completely out of character for him. It was like he'd flipped a switch and broke down like a mad person. Momo glanced at the table with a worried expression.

"It would appear that Midoriya knows the people that attacked us at the mall," she murmured. "What's more, and what's worse, he fears them. The reaction we received from him, it must have been the result of some memories, some rather painful and traumatic memories, resurfacing."

No one said anything. They all knew Momo was right. She had to have been. There was also the mention of fear right there. From what they, especially Tokoyami, had seen from Midoriya, there was practically nothing he feared. This, however, made Dark Shadow remember something Midoriya said during the day he and Tokoyami reconciled, and it made him become worried instantly. Instantly he alerted his friend about his concerns.

" **Hey Fumi, do you remember the first day we worked with Midoriya, the day we became friends again?"** Dark Shadow asked.

Tokoyami frowned wondering why Dark Shadow was bringing this up now.

' _Of course I remember it. It was last week after all,'_ Tokoyami mentally responded. _'Why? What does that have to do with anything?'_

" **Do you remember when I asked about him being afraid of me and he explained why he wasn't?"** Dark Shadow continued.

Tokoyami thought back on that day and the conversation Dark Shadow had with Midoriya, and when he did, realisation struck him like lightning. He recalled everything Midoriya had said and his eyes widened. It was then that he realised how much danger his classmates were truly in.

"Oh shit," he swore out loud.

Jiro and Momo glanced at him with concerned looks.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Momo asked nervously.

Tokoyami looked up at them both with an uneasy expression. He knew they wouldn't like this. The mere concept of it was enough to scare him and Dark Shadow.

"During the time Midoriya and I worked together we talked about somethings. Dark Shadow was also present and was the one who brought it up." The girls tensed at what they were about to hear. "During the time he was with the League he encountered different individuals who, as he described, were far worse and terrifying than people like Shigaraki and All for One." The two girl's eyes widened in fear at the idea. Tokoyami sighed and continued speaking. "At the time I didn't ask who, but I could tell he was incredibly serious about them. And now, given his most recent reaction, it's safe to say that these are the individuals he was talking about."

There was a dead, uncomfortable silence between the three students. The idea that such people existed was frightening, but what was worse is how much danger their classmates were truly in. Just what kind of monster was holding them hostage?

 **UA Staff Room**

The meeting between the faculty was just coming to a close after having discussed the meeting at nine. Reo was relieved it was over so he could go and talk with Midoriya. However, at that moment, Mic burst through the door gasping for air.

"Nezu, something's happened!" he panted.

The principal and teachers looked at him with concern and worry. Reo was more annoyed.

"Oh what now?" he groaned. "Can't we just get one break today? I was just about to go and question Midoriya about these kidnappers?

What Mic said next caused everyone to shut up.

"Midoriya collapsed," he exclaimed.

Everyone froze. Their eye's widened in shock. For what must have been a minute (though it felt longer) no one spoke. From what they had observed from Midoriya, he had never displayed this type of behaviour before. Even Ryo, who had gotten to know Izuku on a personal level, couldn't understand why this had happened. The silence was broken by a simple command.

"Explain," Nezu ordered.

"Okay so what happened was me and Shota took the kids back to their dorms and we met Midoriya there. There was some small conversation about what happened, he asked about the guys who attacked them, and, and, he knew the description of one of them before it was fully explained." Everyone glanced at each other uneasy. Izuku knew who these people were, and it was clear he was afraid of them.

"Is that all? Or did something else happen before he fainted?" Ryo questioned. He knew that there was more to this than meets the eye.

Mic nodded in confirmation.

"When he heard who it was, Midoriya he, he, he," Mic knew that what he said next would be the equivalent of dropping a bomb in the room. "He had a full-on panic attack."

Everyone stared at him stunned. Fainting was one thing but fainting because of a panic attack was a more serious matter. Mic wasn't done.

"Before he collapsed, Midoriya said somethings, well, actually names, about who these people are." Mic tensed up for the next part. He had never encountered this group himself, but he knew how dangerous they were. "He said Shiro and Hades."

Several teachers flinched when they heard that name. All Might stared at the desk in horror, feeling even more helpless and guilty than he was before. Naomasa accidently snapped his pen, ink oozing out of it. Snipe gripped his gun. Ryo growled. Nezu put his paws together. Reo went pale.

"Y-Y-You're kidding right," Reo stuttered. "Hades?! Hades as in the largest criminal organisation in the criminal underworld. As in the most dangerous criminal group. As in the one group we have very little knowledge on their members. Mostly because they are either dead or have vanished completely thanks to their boss. That Hades?"

Mic nodded sadly. Hades, despite its size, was a rather elusive group. Their operations were mostly unknown however sometimes they made assaults on society, though, mostly for personal gain. Anytime a member was captured, they were either killed by someone who broke in undetected or (in most cases) took their own life. They resisted any form of torture made on them. Why? Their boss, Shiro, was why. Though the man had yet to make a full body appearance for the heroes and police he was already an S-rate villain with a reputation that could make anyone fear him just by hearing about it. Several pro heroes and police who went after him ended up dead, with, certain parts of them found in different places at different times. The same had happened to psychopath's own men or members of rival gangs. He was a sadistic bastard, one not to be taken lightly, but at the same time, on they knew so little about. They didn't even know what his quirk was. They had heard rumours that he invoked slavery as part of his regime underground.

"Well, this certainly complicates things," Nezu said keeping a level head. Getting panicked would do him no good, however, he was intensely furious at what he had just learned. The danger his students were in, and the horror they would experience reminded him of his time with Atrocity. It made the fur on his head stand up.

"It's more than that," Naomasa muttered. "This group isn't easy to find. We don't even know where their base is located."

"Midoriya might though," Reo suggested.

"Absolutely not," All Might argued. "Did you not hear the way he reacted? How do we know bringing it up again right in front of him won't cause him to have another panic attack?"

"I'm with All Might on this one," Mic agreed.

He didn't care if Izuku was a villain. He was a child, one that was clearly traumatised. He wouldn't allow people to add more fuel into the fire, because eventually, it would burn out. He also seriously doubted Shota would allow it to happen.

"He's the only lead we have," Reo pressed. "We have to go forward with it otherwise a lot of people will get hurt, innocent people. Don't you want to save your students?"

"Of course we do!" Ryo declared. "However, it's not that simple. Especially considering what it means to Midoriya."

All eyes were on Ryo now. Nezu was the only one knew what Ryo was talking about and gave him a nod of approval.

"During the counselling sessions I've given him, Midoriya indirectly referenced an event that happened to him during his time with the League. He mentioned having gone to a certain place, but, the moment he did, he froze up and looked like he might throw up at any minute," Ryo explained. "I wasn't sure before, but now I'm certain it's related to this. Midoriya must have been talking about Hades and Shiro. How else would he know them well enough to react that way?"

There was silence. No one knew how to respond to that. Certainly, Ryo had a point, Midoriya must have come in contact with Hades and Shiro at some point in his life.

"I've been trying to get him to talk about that event, but over a long period of time, because I knew if I tried forcing the answer out of him, he wouldn't talk about it," Ryo continued. "So, let me ask you, what, I repeat what, makes you think Midoriya is just going to tell you about it when he's trying to avoid it? How do you know it won't put him in an even worse condition?"

Reo stared at the ground guiltily. He hadn't thought about that.

"Interrogation aside, how did Midoriya become associated with Hades and their leader?" Snipe interrupted. "For that matter, how did he even escape?"

It was a well-known fact that no one had ever escaped Hades, let alone Shiro. Well, no one had ever escaped them alive really. Just what did happen to Midoriya before he was captured? Were any of the other League members there when it happened? Whatever it was it had to have happened long before the school year started, or so they assumed.

"Excellent questions," Naomasa stated. "I'm sure everyone will be asking them."

The teachers looked at him with sad, yet also angry looks.

"I'm sorry, but this has to be reported," Naomasa explained. "It's our job. I don't like it anymore than you do but, it has to be done."

"The police and pros will eat him alive when they find out," Midnight warned.

"I'll run it by my superiors, however, I'll ask them to try and leave it out of the meeting," Naomasa replied.

"Not that it'll do any good," Mic countered.

Naomasa sighed. He knew it wouldn't end well.

"Um, I may be wrong in thinking this but," Cementoss spoke up. "Wasn't there one other arrested alongside Midoriya at the battle of Kamino?"

Naomasa and Reo's eyes widened in realisation.

"Dabi," they both whispered.

Cementoss nodded. "Do you think he might know something about what happened to Midoriya, or even this enemy we're facing now?"

Naomasa thought about it.

"It's possible. Dabi has stated twice that he was closest with Midoriya in the League," Naomasa admitted. "They spoke a lot and got on quite well. The two almost seemed like friends. At least, that's what we learned from his conversation with Inko Midoriya, who visited him in prison to get a different perspective on what type of person her son was in the League."

"Is she still being guarded?" All Might asked suddenly.

He occasionally checked on Inko to make sure she was okay. Ever since the incident at the villain hospital, Inko had been placed in a protection detail of her own. With her son under the threat of dangerous villains that threat extended to her as well. You could never know when she might be targeted in attempt to get at Izuku. Mostly she was guarded by the police, however, occasionally she would be followed by a hero to ensure she got where she needed to go safely.

"Yes," Naomasa replied quickly. "There haven't been any incidents thus far, however, we haven't let our guards down. You never know what could happen."

All Might exhaled with relief. Reo had different thoughts.

"Might I suggest we keep this hidden from her for the time being. It's just that we've got enough going on as it is, and we don't need anymore," he pointed out.

The teachers and Naomasa exchanged looks with each other. For once, they were all in agreement with Reo.

"Very well, we'll inform Mrs. Midoriya what has befallen her son after we have dealt with this incident. Now, as for the meeting, I would like several of you to remain here and protect our students and the school," Nezu announced. "With everything that's happened today I'm not taking any chances."

"Understood," they all said in unison.

With that the meeting ended. Nezu went off to check on Izuku with All Might. Naomasa and Reo on the other hand headed out to interrogate Dabi.

 **Fuyumi Todoroki**

Fuyumi was pacing up and down the hall of her home. She was incredibly nervous, and for good reason. Right after she got home, she received a call from her brother Natsuo asking if she had seen the news. She had been at school teaching all day so she hadn't. Her younger brother quickly gave her a summarised version of what went down at the mall in Kiyashi. Upon hearing the last part of Natsuo's speech she nearly dropped the phone from shock. When he didn't get a response Natsuo tried speaking again only for Fuyumi to apologise and say she has to go now. The second she hung up she dashed to the bathroom and started vomiting. She was so horrified she couldn't hold it back.

"No," she whispered softly, tears beginning to fall down her face. "No, not again. Please, don't let this happen again. Oh Shoto."

Her youngest brother had been kidnapped. He had been taken by some unknown group, just like that. The very thought of it all, the things that might happen to him, or the possibility that she might never see him again, it made her sick to her stomach. It was as if history was repeating itself all over again. Years ago, her twin brother had gone missing when a villain attacked their house, and he hadn't been heard from since. She and him had been exceptionally close so it impacted heavily on her. Then Natsuo moved in with her mother's parents out fear of their father. He urged her to come with him, but she refused to leave Shoto alone with their father (for obvious reasons).

Fuyumi finally stopped walking and took out her phone. She dialled a number she rarely used and waited for the receiver to pick up. She needed to know what was going on, and only he would know. Finally, there was a click on the other end and her father's voice answered.

"What is it?" Endeavour demanded sounding very annoyed. "I'm busy at the moment."

"Has there been any progress on finding Shoto?" Fuyumi asked getting straight to the point.

Endeavour scowled. "Obviously not. There is barely any evidence as to who is behind this. That's what me and every other hero in this city is trying to work out. Try to keep up."

Fuyumi didn't respond. She was used to this type of attitude from her father, although, in reality he was more tolerant of her than most people.

"Is that all?" Endeavour questioned. His tone of voice made it clear he wanted this conversation to be over and done with.

"Just, please dad, find him and bring him back," she pleaded.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Endeavour responded sounding even more annoyed than before. "If that's all then I'm hanging up. Leave this me and the other heroes and don't bother concerning yourself with it."

In a rare moment, Fuyumi's temper flared up.

"Am I not allowed to be worried about my own brother?" she snapped raising her voice. "Am I not allowed to hope he'll come home safely? Am I?"

There was silence on the other end. Endeavour had never heard his daughter sound angry before. Fuyumi quickly calmed down.

"Sorry but, I am worried. Dad, I know you consider me a failure because I wasn't like you or Shoto. I've always known that, you even made it abundantly clear since I was a child. However, even if Shoto is your masterpiece and the rest of us are failures, we are still his siblings. And as such, we will always worry about each other," Fuyumi lamented. "I've already lost one brother. I don't want to lose another."

Endeavour said nothing. Fuyumi knew very well he didn't like it when his eldest son was mentioned. Having a quirkless child was a major embarrassment to Endeavour so he never spoke of him. He didn't have any problem using him as a punching bag for training sessions. Fuyumi didn't care however.

"There will be a meeting tonight where all heroes and police shall meet and discuss the evidence that has been found," Endeavour finally said. "Something may come up, or it may not. That's all I can tell you."

Fuyumi sighed with some relief.

"Thank you," she said.

With that Endeavour hung up. Fuyumi walked towards her own room, where she took out a picture she kept hidden from her father. It was one of her mother Rei, herself and all her siblings when they were younger. While their father was out Rei suggested they take one altogether. It was the only real family photo she had. It was the only one that made her feel like they were a normal family, even though they weren't. Looking at their faces Fuyumi sunk to the ground and began to cry, wondering what they ever did to deserve this life. She looked at her mother, and mostly her twin. Her tears flowed out of her like a river.

"I-I-I-I wish y-y-you were here," she sobbed.

 **Tensei Iida**

Tensei was feeling less than well. Actually he felt worse than usual. Why? Because his little brother had been kidnapped by an unknown group this morning for God knows what purpose. He wanted so badly to help find Tenya, but unfortunately, he was confined to this godforsaken bed in the hospital, and by extension, that stupid wheelchair he used to move around. Ever since he was defeated by the hero-killer he had been paralysed from waist downwards. There was nothing that could be done about it but still, he had never felt so frustrated and angry, as well as useless as he had in that moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of one who he considered his best friend, Koichi Haimawari.

"Hey," Koichi greeted. "I thought I should come in and see you."

"Thanks," Tensei replied with a forced smile. "If it's about what's going on outside, I already know. Not that there's much I can do about it."

His mother had come in earlier and informed him about what happened. She did her best to remain calm, but in the end, she broke down in tears. She couldn't stand the thought of what might happen to Tenya, especially since she wasn't over what had happened to him. Tensei understood. His mother had married into this family, and while she supported her son's dreams, she was always worried about the dangers they might face as heroes. It was possible that she might be more vocal about Tenya remaining at UA after this.

Koichi gazed at his friend sadly.

"I'm not gonna ask how you're doing," Koichi stated. "I already have a pretty good idea."

"Do you?" Tensei asked sullenly.

"Not the way you do but yes, I do," Koichi retorted.

Tensei sighed. He then looked at Koichi seriously.

"I'm assuming you didn't come here to visit me. Have you heard any news, from your side?" Tensei guessed.

He had worked with Koichi's group a number of times already, more than any pro hero would or should do. He knew they looked in places most heroes wouldn't or couldn't. They were also capable of acquiring information most heroes and police couldn't. Being a vigilante had its perks. It was one of the reasons why he never turned groups like those in. They were people who wanted to help save others, even if it was outside the law. He didn't see why that was wrong.

"How perceptive," Koichi complimented. His expression darkened. "Your right. The truth is, me and my group might have a lead on who took your brother, as well as those other people."

Tensei listened intensively. He would remain silent for the entire explanation. Taking a deep breath, Koichi began telling his friend of what he knew.

"We've been investigating the underground for a couple of weeks now because we heard rumours about illegal activity taking place there. It's not that it's unusual but in this case, it was more extreme than others. The rumours were people getting kidnapped and forced to fight in an underground arena, however, they were not just forced to fight, they were also sold into slavery by this one group. We came up with a list of suspects, since there are various groups in the criminal underground, and, eventually, after much research and running by several information brokers, we discovered that the group that was behind it all was none other than the organisation Hades," Koichi explained. Tensei flinched with fear. He knew that group. They weren't exactly public knowledge, but every hero and police officer knew who they were, sort of. Koichi wasn't done. "From what we gathered, they're the largest criminal organisation in the underground, and also the most successful because they rarely, if ever, fail at a job. Many criminal organisations are afraid of them and don't pick fights with them. Most that have ended up dead in the past. And that includes heroes and police. Their leader is a man by the name of Shiro. He's a rather dangerous individual who sows fear into everybody around him. He's also incredibly powerful, having faced the likes of All for One and Atrocity singlehandedly and coming out with very few scars." Tensei gulped. The fear he possessed for his brother's situation just increased drastically. "We heard rumours that they were planning something big, but we weren't sure what. They're not an easy group to dig up dirt on. When we heard about what happened at the mall today, we weren't sure if it was them or not since there was no evidence of who attacked. However, Sora managed to recover the footage from today, and when she did, we saw that several people bore the symbol Hades group verifying that it was them."

Koichi decided that it would be a good idea to leave out the part where Tenya and his friends were beaten down and defeated. He had a very good idea of how his friend would react if he found out, and Koichi didn't want him to go through that. Tensei was shaking with both a mixture of horror and rage. These people, these villains, they assaulted his little brother, and now they were forcing him to be apart of illegal activities. It made his blood boil, which was highly uncharacteristic of him.

"Do you know where they are?" Tensei asked softly.

"Not yet no," Koichi replied rubbing his head. "We're close but, Hades is incredibly hard to locate. I'm surprised that they've managed to stay hidden this long. We will find them though, of that I swear to you."

Tensei stared at the sheets covering him. He carefully weighed his options as his friend waited for his response.

"Koichi, please save my brother," Tensei pleaded. "However, if the situation becomes too dangerous for you and your friends, get the hell out of there. I don't want to lose someone else I care about. I've already lost so much."

Koichi grinned proudly. "Who do you think you're talking to. Of course I will. I'll try and stay safe while I'm at it. I can't promise I won't come out of it unscathed however."

"Koichi," Tensei said softly. "I'm serious."

Koichi looked at him seriously. "I know you are."

 **Tomura Shigaraki**

Tomura, like many, was shocked at the news about the raid on the mall, even more so about who was behind it. Giran had informed his group that Shiro, that sadistic bastard who gave Sensei a hard time and traumatised Izuku, was behind it all. They had searched for Izuku and Dabi for weeks but couldn't find any leads as to where they might be. The police had been very careful and clever in hiding them away.

For the past few weeks, Tomura's group had been on the run from the heroes, police and Atrocity's League of Villains. They had managed to stay hidden from the first two but had encountered Atrocity's group several times. On one occasion they had two Nomu with them but in the end Tomura's group emerged the victor. It was like that with all their battles, no enemy left alive, which would be considered an act of mercy considering what that sick psycho would have done when his henchmen failed. Tomura's group worked together well as a team. Being on his own forced him to take the role of a leader seriously and put an end to his childlike personality and replace it with a more serious and mature one.

That wasn't to say Tomura was okay, because he wasn't. Ever since Sensei's death, no his murder, he had resorted to his own habits of decaying his own body. He never went too far, as his comrades would notice, and he didn't want their pity. It was a habit he developed after he killed his father. Despite Sensei and Kurogiri's assurances that it wasn't his fault, Tomura knew otherwise. It didn't matter if someone had given him a quirk he didn't have a clear understanding of, because at the end of the day, it had been him who killed his own father. He was constantly racked with guilt over the ordeal and was haunted by it every day of his life, though he did a good job of hiding it. His father was a good man, one who probably would have been ashamed of his son for the things he did. Tomura wasn't stupid, he was fully aware that his actions were cruel and wrong yet at the same time necessary.

"Where is Toga?" Compress asked.

"Out gathering intel," Tomura informed him. "With her quirk she should be able to move around undetected."

Toga's quirk 'Transform' allowed her to take on the appearance of another person depending on how much blood belonging to them she ingested. It was perfect for stealth and espionage which was why Tomura often sent her out errand and recon missions, which ended in success.

"Any news on Dabi or Deku?" Compress asked.

"You know I would have told you all if there was," Tomura snapped. He noticed Twice sulking in the corner at the mention of his two comrades. "Wherever they are it's in a place where the heroes are keeping a close eye on them. We will continue to search for them, but at the moment, we need to look after ourselves."

"We know that darling," Magne piped up. "It just seems strange that we haven't heard anything about them at all."

"There not in any prisons," Spinner pointed out. "Every information broker we've gone to said so."

There was silence between the villains at that statement. Spinner had a point. If Deku and Dabi were captured they were surely in police custody, where else would they be? They weren't dead, of that they were all sure of. Then again, if they were free why hadn't they contacted them.

"Perhaps they are in a prison, just not the way we're thinking of," Compress suggested. All eyes turned on him. "A common trick used by magicians such as myself is hiding an object in plain sight so the audience can't figure out where it is. Perhaps the police did the same thing with our missing comrades, which is why we haven't been able to locate them."

Tomura considered it for a minute. It wasn't impossible. If there was one thing this society was good at it was covering up news.

"It's possible, but that only makes the search more complicated," Tomura declared. Then he thought of something else. "Who knows though? Deku might reappear now that Shiro's resurfaced."

That earned him questioning stares from everyone present.

"Does Deku know Shiro?" Compress asked. "What's more how?"

Tomura sighed. He always knew this story might come up eventually.

"Around seven months ago, Razor, the person who taught Deku how to fight, took him on a sort of fieldtrip to the criminal underworld to show him just how fucked up the world really was. Things didn't go as planned and he got captured by Hades where he was forced to fight to survive in those underground matches. He was only supposed to be there for two weeks but instead was there for a month. At one point he fought against Shiro by himself and took the latter's eye. That's also when he escaped alongside Razor. She broke him out and brought him back with Kurogiri's help," Tomura told them. "When he arrived back he had several serious wounds. The things that happened to him at that place, they traumatised him to the point where he did everything he could to try and forget it, not that it did much good."

His team members stared at him in shock. They couldn't believe Deku had gone through such an ordeal at his age.

They didn't know the full story. Tomura could still remember how they crashed into the bar through Kurogiri, on a freaking motorcycle. Razor was wounded, but not as much as Izuku. He could also remember how furious Sensei was about what happened, with Razor for not looking after him properly, and for what Shiro had done. Sensei forbade anyone from actually talking about it with Izuku in fear of what it might do to Izuku. Tomura didn't mind, and in fact he even understood why. He and Kurogiri were given the full details on what transpired at Hades so, it was better to keep quiet about it, for the sake of Izuku's sanity. Of course, it was all for naught when Dabi brought it up one time and Izuku had a panic attack.

"What happened to him aside, it's not important right now," Tomura declared. "We need to get back to work."

Quietly, the other members went about their usual duties.

 **Hades Group: Children's section**

Umi and Utada led the newcomers to the children's section where they would be staying. It was a large area with toilets, bathing sections, with two big rooms filled with bunk beds that were all gender segregated. There was even a play area for the children and the door to the training ground for the teenagers. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by children that looked between the ages nine and twelve, there weren't any teenagers.

"Umi, who are these people?" a thin girl with pixie wings, light purple skin and pink hair asked.

Umi smiled at the girl and said, "These are students that were just brought in Yosei."

Yosei blinked. Her expression then morphed into one of confusion.

"I don't understand. We just got Kai a few days ago, why suddenly bring in more kids?" she questioned.

Umi shrugged. "It was Shiro's idea. There are adults who were brought in as well."

Yosei appeared to accept the explanation as she said nothing.

"Want us to take the kids with us and explain how things work around here?" a boy with the appearance of a red fox offered.

"That would be wonderful Kitsune," Utada declared. "Please do that."

The ones called Yosei and Kitsune signalled for the younger kids to come with them. Despite their nervousness, the children went with them, leaving the teenagers alone with the two women.

"Now, let's get down to business," Umi declared. "First of all, I completely understand that none of you want to be here. No one ever does. However, this is your situation now, so you'll just have to deal with it. My sister and I didn't want to be here, but we are. We look after the children, like you. I mostly act as a guard for this place, however, like you it's not of my own will. Do you understand? We're all in the same boat." Umi indicated to the collars around her and Utada's necks. It surprised the students to learn that these two were slaves as well. "As you can see a lot of the areas around here are gender segregated however, there's a common room here for both. Food is generally delivered here, and you can eat it wherever you want. There's also the training ground which you'll be taken to practice your fighting styles when you have to compete in the underground matches." Umi heard a "Tch" from one of the students and sighed. "Look it's fine if you don't want to fight but at the same time, you have to. Look at where your standing and what situation you're in, you are in no position to refuse. If you try you'll be punished severely, and won't just effect solely you, but everyone around you, us and those kids you saw too." The students stared at the ground in defeat and despair, and also a little shame. This was truly their situation now, and there wasn't a thing they could do about it, not unless someone came to rescue them. Only a few held their heads high. "Now that you understand your position, does anyone have any questions? Just ask and we shall answer."

The students exchanged glances with each other. At first, they weren't sure of what to say. Then one of them finally thought of a question.

"My name is Saiko Intelli of Seiai Academy," a tall girl with white hair wearing a Parisian style black and white outfit. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. The man who runs this domain, Shiro I believe he's called, mentioned something about fighting in underground battles. Would you happen to know what those are like?"

Seiai Academy was an all-girls hero school that was quite prestigious and had a good reputation. While most hero schools were co-ed, there were a couple that were single gender based.

' _Definitely a rich girl who's been raised in a more sophisticated environment,'_ Utada thought. _'She's polite though, which is nice compared to most of the other people living in this shithole.'_

"Brutal, just downright brutal," Umi stated bluntly and honestly. "And before you ask, yes, competitors do die, on more than one occasion. Most people are lucky to walk away with just a few broken bones. They're even more lucky to walk away with only scars and bruises."

Umi could the uneasy expressions on their faces. In her opinion it was a good thing. The sooner they understood just what they're up against the better.

"We can handle it," Kirishima declared.

"We're tougher than we look," Tetsutetsu added.

"Physically speaking you two are," Utada spoke in a flirtatious voice. Both boys blushed at that statement while some such as Mineta at them with envy. Utada laughed at their reaction. "I saw you both on TV at the Sports Fetsival, which everyone here was allowed to watch because Shiro thought it would be a good idea for the children to see violence to prepare themselves when it was their turn to fight. Pretty typical of him if you ask me. Anyways, you were both incredibly dashing and inspiring during that fight. You really gave it your all."

The boys blush deepened.

"What other jobs will we be assigned? Not everyone here has a quirk that's suited to combat," Kendo argued.

"True," Umi agreed. "Everyone will be given a job that's best suited to them. You see down here quirks aren't everything. Shiro looks into what a person is skilled at and then exploits their talents to use for his own gain. For instance, we have a quirkless woman as the lead scientist and weapons developer here. She even made the gadgets that brought you down. She has an assistant who is also quirkless and is a teen like yourselves. He has a knack for designing support gear for our members."

"I also possess an excellent sense of fashion, so if you need help call me," a male yet soft and elegant voice rang.

The source of the voice was a young man of fourteen, with dark hair combed back to the point where his right eye (though he combed this back when designing), golden eyes, a handsome face, and a neck that was slightly longer than usual. He was tall in appearance (slightly more than some of them), and wore jeans, a black t-shirt with characters from Fairy Tail on it, brown sneakers and a blue hoodie. He was smiling warmly at the new arrivals as well.

"Shita, what a pleasant surprise," Utada greeted cheerfully. "Are finished for today already?"

Shita grinned mischievously at her.

"Nope. Rika allowed me to visit because she heard we had some newcomers and knew that I'd want to check them out," Shita responded while holding his hands behind his head. "I must say, I didn't expect this many. Are they regular students or are some of them from hero schools?"

"Of the fifty here, forty-five are, one is a Gen Ed student while the others are kids that skipped school for the day," Umi explained, causing Shita to gasp. For Shiro to get his hands on this many hero students made it the man's lucky day. "Be nice to them. Also, everyone this is Shita, one of those two individuals I was talking about a few seconds ago. The woman Rika is the other person. Treat them both with respect."

"Of course," he responded in a flamboyant tone. "Names Shita. Nice to meet you! If you need help with your clothes feel free to come to me for help. I can make anything that's suited for your style and matches your personality. I'm better at designing for boys but I am capable of designing clothes for the girls. I also make support items for people, though mostly the guards, higher-ranking members and Shiro. You'll need to get special permission to use support gear in your fights and other duties I'm afraid but, behave and work hard enough and you'll be granted the equipment you desire."

The students were surprised at this teens friendly and cheerful demeanour. How could he act this way in a place like this? Bakugo had a different reaction to this person. He walked up to Shita and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in close enough that their faces were only inches apart. The students, and Shita were surprised by this action, especially since they couldn't understand what Shita had done to provoke Bakugo. Fearing what would happen, Tenya, Mina, Kirishima and Umi stepped forward to reprimand him but Bakugo said something that made them stop.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he half asked half demanded.

Shita frowned.

"No, I don't think so," Shita replied honestly. "I think I'd remember meeting someone like you Katsuki Bakugo."

Bakugo said nothing but glared at the younger male. He wasn't lying when he asked that question. He didn't know how or when but, somehow, he knew this boy, or at the very least he seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't think of when. He released Shita by the collar and walked away.

"Tch," Bakugo scowled. "Whatever. Oh I don't need anything designed by a quirkless person, not when someone with a quirk can do it so much better."

"Bakugo, that was uncalled for," Tenya stated.

"Yeah, don't be mean," Mina piped up.

"Especially since he hasn't done anything to deserve it," Ochaco added.

"Not very manly," Kirishima stated.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. That's how everyone starts off when they hear about me, then they see how good I am and change their minds," Shita reasoned. He then changed to a more serious tone of voice. "Let me ask you something Bakugo. What makes you think I can't design something better than a quirked individual? Have you ever seen the stuff I've made? Have you ever tested any devices made by me? Let me answer that one for you: no, you haven't. So, don't go judging before you try it."

Bakugo growled. "Why would I need to? You're quirkless so,"

"And that automatically makes me helpless, that automatically makes me useless?" Shita interrupted, his voice now cold with a hint of anger.

Bakugo glared at him and nodded. Shita sighed. It didn't matter how many times he went through this, it was always so tiring and frustrating. He'd had to put up with this for most of his life.

"Okay then, let me ask you another question. For the things I do, why would a quirk be necessary? Certainly it would give an edge, but otherwise, why would it necessary? There are many people in those industries that don't have quirks suited to the job yet they do it anyway." Shita paused momentarily to catch Bakugo's reaction. It was a mixture of anger and uncertainty, just what he was going for. "Take Best Jeanist and Power Loader for example. True their quirks help with bringing their designs to life, but at they end of the day they're the ones that made it, not their quirks. They used their own intelligence, technical and creational skills to do it." The students were exchanging glances with each other. Certainly, Shita had a point. Quirks may have helped with the products development, but it was the person itself that made them. "Most of you seem to forget, the world started off as quirkless. For centuries that's the way things were, and many inventions today are based off theories and designs by quirkless people. So go on, call me useless and weak, but the next time you try and degrade a quirkless person like that remember this moment, you explosive punk."

That seemed to shut Bakugo up, as well as several other students. They began making mental notes on how to judge someone not by their quirk, but by their abilities. One student, seeking to diffuse the tension spoke up.

"I apologise for our colleague's rude behaviour, he's like that with everyone," Elena defended. She didn't want to make enemies around here, not unless she could help it. "His behaviour aside I'm sure many of us will be coming to you in the future, so please take care of us." She bowed her head while she said this.

"Sure thing," Shita replied, his cheerful demeanour having returned. "On to more important matters though."

"Yes, do any of you have any questions you'd like answered?" Utada asked. "We're still doing that after all."

The students thought about it.

"Earlier Shiro said no one would come for us, does that mean no ones ever escaped before?" Asui asked. "Or been rescued even?"

The three individuals exchanged uneasy glances with each other. It wasn't something they liked talking about around here, but it wasn't something they wanted to forget either.

"Once," Umi admitted softly. "Someone escaped once, with some outside help."

"However, the outside help he received had thorough knowledge of this place, and they weren't the sort of opponents to be taken lightly," Utada added. "He didn't plan to escape at the time, the opportunity just presented itself and he was told to run for it."

"He was a friend of ours, one who we're glad got away and hope he never comes back, especially after what he did to Shiro," Shita explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What did he do?" Setsuna asked nervously.

The three people stared at her.

They all spoke at the same time. "He was in a fight with Shiro and was losing badly, but at the right moment, he took out that man's eye."

The students were both intrigued and terrified of this individual that managed to accomplish such a feat.

"Don't talk about this though," Umi warned. "Shiro was furious after he escaped. He was harsher on people for a while and increased guard duty. He even killed people just for brining it up. He reverted to his usual self three months ago but other than that don't mention it in front of him."

There was silence. The students were now aware of one thing not to do around this place.

"I know this might sound a lot to ask but, these fights we'll be participating in, would it be possible for us to see them first, just to have a clear idea of what we're up against?" Shoto asked politely.

Umi thought about it for a minute.

"I'll ask, but I'm not promising anything," she finally said.

Shoto and several others nodded in understanding. Umi went off to ask for permission. When she was gone they all turned to where the children were to discover some of them were arguing. Utada quickly headed over there with Shita and several (not all) students in tow.

"Yosei, Kitsune, what's the problem?" Utada demanded.

"Well," Yosei started.

Here's what happened. Yosei and Kitsune took the kids with them and explained how things worked around here. They explained the rules, the jobs they would be doing (much to the children's chagrin), when they could eat and sleep, and the punishments that were doled out if rules were broken. They, along with the other children that were already there, introduced themselves and said a little bit about themselves. However, when it was Kai's turn, he told them when and how he had been brought in alongside everyone else. Now all of the newcomers were scared of the ten-year old who had been a part of the League of Villains.

"You're ten, and you're a villain," Sen Kaibara murmured, not quite believing it.

"They get younger every year," Kosei joked.

"Tsuburaba, I swear," Kendo warned in a threatening tone. "Shut up, and be nice, or I will big fist you through a wall."

Kosei backed down immediately.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you choose to walk the tragic path of sin, ruin and despair?" Ibara asked politely.

The boy, Kai, was relatively shark-like in appearance. He had azure blue skin, sharp teeth, heteromorphic eyes, one turquoise blue the other neon green, short navy hair, gills on both sides of his neck and a shark fin on his back. His head was surprisingly human in appearance. He had the appearance of a boy with a regular head and face with those extra features added. The boy in question stared at Ibara with a blank expression.

"What did she just say?" he asked confused.

"Why are you a villain?" Kendo translated. "Or better yet, what's a kid like you doing with a group like the League of Villains."

Kai glared at them.

"Why do you care? It's not like it matters now," he snapped.

"Of course it matters," Tenya argued. "A child your age should be in school, not participating in criminal activity."

"Why does it matter?" one of the newcomers asked. "He's a villain, you know, one of the bad guys. He doesn't belong in school."

"He's probably killed people already," another said.

"Maybe eaten them considering what his quirk is," shouted another.

Kai clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He couldn't even begin to describe how much of this he'd had to endure throughout his life. People always judging him, always treating him like an outcast, even when he did nothing wrong.

"I don't want to stay with a villain," another yelped fearfully.

"He could hurt us," suggested another.

The students and guardians were about to intervene when Kai exploded with rage.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS? YOU THINK I WANTED TO BECOME A VILLAIN?" he roared. The children and other people present all went silent at Kai's outburst. "WHO THE FUCK EVER WANTS TO BE A VILLAIN. DOES ANYONE EVER THINK THAT MAYBE WE DRIVEN TO THIS LIFE, THAT WE TREATED SO BADLY WE JUST COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE? WELL THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO ME. MOST MY LIFE I'VE BEEN TREATED LIKE THE BAD GUY SIMPLY BECAUSE OF WHAT I LOOK LIKE, AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG. I'VE BEEN TREATED LIKE SHIT FOR SO LONG THAT WHEN I'D HAD ENOUGH I JUST RAN AWAY. THOSE PEOPLE WHO YOU CALL VILLAINS TOOK ME IN AND TREATED ME LIKE A HUMAN WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID!"

Kai was panting heavily. The rest of the audience still shocked by his outburst. Once Kai regained his breath, he spoke again.

"You know nothing about villains, nothing. Have any of you ever spoken to a villain, or gotten to know one even?" Kai continued. The only one who raised their hand was Mina, much to everyone's surprise. The others didn't because then they'd have to explain about Izuku. Kai narrowed his eyes at her but continued talking. "For those of you that haven't, shut the fuck up, because you are in no position to judge. You don't what life is like for us, but I'm sure you will now. You want to know why I became like this?" He looked at Ibara when he said this. "I was bullied for most of my life. My parents died at different times and none of my other relatives wanted me, so I got stuck in a foster system that was pure hell for me. I eventually ran away and met these other villains who took me, despite having so little. I was part of their group, but I never took part in any activities. One day most of them were killed by someone and later me and three others were captured and brought here. That's why I'm like this. So the next you're so quick to judge remember this moment."

The children still eyed him with fear. The students however were stunned. They couldn't believe a child had been subjected to this much pain at his age. How could anyone have let this happen?

"Your right," Mina said softly. "A lot of us don't know what it's like to be villains. However, I know there's more to it than what people actually believe." All eyes were on her now. "You see, I was once captured by a villain who wanted to do some seriously awful things to me. However, before that happened, I was saved by another villain." The were a couple of shocked gasps. Hearing that a villain was responsible for saving someone was unthinkable, yet she was saying. "Despite the situation he talked his way into getting me away from the monster that captured me, and he protected me up until the moment I escaped, or rather, the moment he freed me." The children and students were confused. This was contradictory to what they had always been taught. "From him I learned he had a very difficult life in which he was bullied relentlessly for the way he was, so much that he ran away from home and found and taken in by the League of Villains." She decided to leave out the part where he tried to take his own life because she didn't think he would be happy if she told them that. "They helped him to stay alive and get better, and eventually he did. One thing he learned during his time there, and I learned as I interacted with the other villains, is that heroes and villains are not the same as good and evil. You be a villain and still be good while you can be a hero and still be evil." Everyone present was stunned at the message. While there was truth in it, some of it they just couldn't believe. "Several villains I knew were driven to becoming villains because of certain events in their lives, things they hadn't even deserved to happen to them." Mina couldn't forget the way Twice, Toga, Dabi, and Izuku looked when they talked about their pasts, the sadness they displayed in both their voices and expressions. "Villains, regardless of what they do, are still human like us. They had dreams and loved ones before everything went bad. So, treat someone badly just because they are or were a villain, because you're just ensuring they stay that way, making you an even bigger villain."

Mina's speech impacted everyone around her. The children stared at the ground in shame, they had never thought of it that way before. Some students were staring at her in awe, while some held tears in their eyes. Utada and Shita's opinion of this girl skyrocketed. They really liked her. Kai was also stunned by her speech, he was even more stunned when the children started apologising for their behaviour. They truly did regret their actions.

Umi came back, completely oblivious to what had just happened and informed them that they (the students) were allowed to look at the fights. Apparently Shiro thought it was a good idea to prepare them for what was to come. Quickly the students followed.

 **Police Headquarters**

Police and heroes gathered for the meeting at police headquarters to discuss what had happened earlier that day. In attendance were the highest-ranking heroes, including Best Jeanist despite still being in recovery, and the highest-ranking police officials. Several UA staff (including Nezu) were in attendance. Edgeshot, for some reason, wasn't there and neither was Mt. Lady. It was irrelevant at that moment as the meeting moved forward.

"First of all, thank you for all attending this meeting," the President of the Public Safety Commission, an elderly woman with short hair, announced. "Without further ado, let the meeting commence. First off, on our agenda, identifying the people responsible for this barbaric act. I believe the evidence uncovered in relation to this came from UA after several students returned. Principal Nezu, if you would?"

"Of course," Nezu acknowledged. "Earlier today students Jiro, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami of Class 1A returned after escaping their attackers at the mall. From them we acquired a description of what these villains looked like and their abilities."

There were a few murmurs. Trouble seemed to always find that class, whether they wanted it or not.

"Further investigation revealed that these individuals were apart of the criminal organisation Hades, and this attack was conducted at the order of their leader Shiro," Nezu announced.

Everyone began exchanging worried glances and whispers amongst themselves. They all knew who this group was, and what their leader was capable of. Even Endeavour's eyes widened in shock at what was announced. This would be a very dangerous foe, one not to be taken lightly.

"How did you trace the thread to this information?" Bets Jeanist asked. "Hades is a rather elusive group, that rarely, if ever, leaves any evidence behind?"

Nezu glanced at Naomasa, who nodded in understanding. They would try and avoid referencing Izuku at all costs. Naomasa's superiors agreed to leave Izuku out this meeting, but only if he wasn't brought up.

"I shall turn you over to Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi on that one," Nezu declared.

"Thank you, Principal," Naomasa said. "We conducted several interviews with several villains who were part of major organisations to see if they knew anything. Eventually we interviewed Dabi from the League of Villains and he actually had quite a bit to say." Naomasa could still remember how angry Dabi was when he heard about this, which made sense considering his identity. "We learned that Hades organizes underground battles which are made up of people they kidnap and force into slavery. It generally extends from teenagers to adults as children are seen as to young and inexperienced to fight, they are still given minor jobs though." Some of the people present flinched at that description. Just whatb kind of horror were those innocent civilians going through right now. "The leader, Shiro, is a man in his forties but looks to be in his twenties. We have a full body description of the man and we were given details on his quirk. Dabi didn't know the name, but Shiro's quirk allows him to manipulate light in any shape or form. He's fought with individuals such as All for One and Atrocity in the past. Due to his strength and threat we've upped his ranking to a SS-rate villain."

That explanation was terrifying enough. There were very few villains that achieved that rank, and those that did very extremely dangerous.

"If the League knew them then shouldn't you have asked that pet villain of yours about them?" Endeavour questioned.

Naomasa gulped. _'Goddammit Endeavour.'_

' _Goddammit Enji'_ All Might mentally shouted. _'Of all the times for you to- ughhh.'_

The pros exchanged curious and confused glances. The police officials sighed inwardly. So much for keeping quiet.

"Oh, didn't you all know? UA is housing a villain that worked for the League of Villains, a quirkless villain," Endeavour announced. "One who was involved in the USJ Incident."

The room erupted into shouts and roars. None could understand why UA would allow a villain to attend their school. Others were curious about him being quirkless, what use could he possibly be to the League? Others were wondering what the hell Endeavour was talking about. The room was quieted by the General Commissioner and the President.

"I'm sure you all have questions but now isn't the time," the President declared.

"Now seems like the perfect time to me," Fourth Kind muttered.

Some pros nodded in agreement. Sighing in defeat the Commissioner General decided to explain.

"Okay, you want the truth, fine, we'll tell you the truth. A villain codenamed Deku, real name Izuku Midoriya, was captured alongside All for One during the battle of Kamino. He was transferred to UA as a sort of protection detail due several attempts made on his life. These include: a Nomu attack at Hosu which was aiming for him specifically, Atrocity trying gun him down at Kamino, and some metallic thing at the villain hospital. Also, he did help several UA students in the past so this is a way of reforming him. Furthermore, the skills he possesses, they are not something to be looked down on, and in all honesty they are better off on our side than with the villains."

Endeavour sneered. He didn't see what a quirkless person like him could accomplish. The other heroes were surprised at what they had just heard. This villain, Midoriya, `they couldn't understand why but, he was dangerous.

"Quirk analysis and science experiments, coupled with expert martial arts skills make him extremely dangerous," the Commissioner General explained in a low serious tone. "He defeated Bakugo and Todoroki with little assistance. So mark my words, do not underestimate him. His abilities made the League even more powerful."

Despite not entirely believing it, the heroes did not take his words lightly.

"Is this the boy Mina Ashido defended when we came to rescue her and Bakugo?" Kamui Woods asked. "The one who defended her from Atrocity?"

Kamui hadn't forgotten about the boy at Kamino. He remembered how Mina spoke up for him when he saved her. He was surprised at how old he looked, he must have been the same age as the students. How someone as young as him became a villain he didn't understand. Out of all the League members that were restrained, he was the only who didn't struggle or try escape. He was the only one to accept his capture and subsequent defeat, a rare trait seen in most villains, or rather a rare trait seen in most people.

"Boy? How old is he?" Death Arms asked.

"Sixteen," Nezu answered before anyone else could.

"Sixteen. That's sad to think someone so young became a villain," Ryukyu mourned.

Some heroes were in agreement with her.

"Okay. I'm sorry but can we get to the topic at hand. I thought we were here to discuss how to deal with these bastards, not discuss some teenage villain," Miruko barked.

"The Rabbit Hero is correct," the President said. "Let us not sway from the path in front of us."

Endeavour wasn't willing to let the matter go. He was still angry at that quirkless piece of filth for humiliating him when he visited UA last time.

"Why not question him to be sure?" he suggested. "And be a little forceful in methods just to make sure he isn't lying."

The police officials and UA staff groaned in frustration.

"We can't," Midnight said. Before he could ask why she spoke again. "Because Midoriya is still unconscious after suffering from a panic attack today." The stunned silence that followed filled the air with tension. "Apparently he knows the group that attacked our students. What's more his encounter with them wasn't a good one. When he recognised them, when he remembered them, they triggered certain memories that can only be described as traumatic. He won't be able to tell you about them, and also, he's not in the condition to."

Endeavour didn't really care whether the brat was traumatised or not, they needed answers and he had them.

"If you wish to discuss Midoriya's time at Hades we shall do so at the end, but now, we need to focus on more important matters," the General Commissioner declared.

Endeavour scowled. The other heroes didn't seem to mind but they did feel sorry for the boy.

"From information we gathered off of Dabi, we now know a way in, and have a detailed account of some of their members and their quirks," the President announced. The heroes and police officials listened intently. "Following this information, we will conduct a raid on Hades group within four days. Please understand that we need time to prepare everything for this event. They will have the home advantage and multiple ways to keep us out so please bear with us."

As frustrated as they were, they didn't argue. They sat quietly and listened.

 **Hades Group: Underground Arena**

The underground arena was incredibly large. It was circular with devices surrounding it to change the environment of the field depending on the fight. The stands were up high and the arena was held in by strong cage. One would think it was the coliseum from Rome (which wouldn't have been a bad comparison). Currently there were two individuals fighting inside, Lobo and some random strong guy.

"Oh hey it's Lobo," Umi said. "He's a strong fighter who's fought and survived in this place for years. He also helps us look after the children."

Thee students watched in amazement as the one called Lobo dominated his opponent with several punches, kicks and German suplexes. Then, to finish, Lobo performed a powerbomb on his opponent to win the fight.

"He's definitely strong," Shoto murmured.

He would need to be careful when facing him in the future. Katsuki wasn't really interested in Lobo though he did acknowledge him as strong.

"Where's Shiro?" he demanded. "I really want to pummel that bastard for what he did to me."

Umi groaned. This one would be a difficult one.

"Well you can't. Shiro doesn't fight with," she started.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Umi," came a voice she knew all too well.

Turning behind her she saw her boss/captor leaning against the wall grinning at her. he then waved cheerfully at her.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" Umi asked completely baffled at the situation.

"I run this place," he reminded her.

"I know that. It's just, you never check on new arrivals, and you hardly, if ever come down to this area," Umi reasoned.

"True," he acknowledged. "However, I rarely get a bunch this valuable wouldn't you agree. So, I wanted to check them out myself. I also couldn't help but overhear Bakugo here saying he wants to, what's the word, 'pummel' me."

Umi felt her heart sink. This would not end well. No one was ever to threaten Shiro, especially since it would end very badly. Bakugo brought up his fists, ready for a fight. Shiro chuckled when he did this.

"And I thought, why deny him the opportunity," he said much to everyone's surprise. "So how bout it Bakugo? Think you can take me on by yourself."

"I'll kill you," Bakugo snarled in response.

Shiro smirked. "By all means try, I dare you. Oh, and Umi, this won't be a death match, so you don't have to worry."

"I'm going to send for the medical squad if that's alright," she said nervously.

"Smart choice," Shiro applauded. He turned to face his upcoming opponent. "Now let's get ready shall we?"

 **Hades Assassins**

Shiro's assassins were ready to head out. The pair were Shino Tenshin and Blade.

"Time to move out," Shino declared in a high yet emotionless voice.

Shino was a young woman close to her thirties with a tall, thin figure. She possessed long snowy white hair and crimson red eyes. She wore a white sleeveless mini dress, white gloves and high heel boots. Attached to her back was a katana sealed in its sheathe, however, hidden in the rest of her outfit were several shuriken, knives and mist bombs.

"We're supposed to capture Deku, not kill him. I still want to fight him to see how much he's changed if that's alright," Blade said in a rough yet excited voice.

Blade's appearance was completely covered. He wore loose grey robes that made him look like a ninja. He was bald with dark eyes, and had several scars over his head and face, which he covered with a jester mask. He was taller than Shino and had a well-built body.

Having said enough, the two moved out towards UA.

 **Edgeshot**

Edgeshot was running late to the meeting, which wasn't a good thing. He got distracted helping someone attacked by a thug. Suddenly he saw a figure flashing above him onto a high-rise building. The figure stood admiring the view of the city.

"Wait a second, is that?" Edgeshot realised.

When the figure started moving he did the same. His plans had suddenly changed to something more important.

"What are you doing here? And what are you up to?" he wondered.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Izuku woke up on a bed in the hospital. He collected his thoughts on why he was there and remembered he'd had a panic attack.

"Haven't had one of those in a while," he murmured.

He lay back in bed, not falling asleep, but in deep thought. All the nightmares he had about that time converged into that one moment, however, because of it, he didn't feel so bad thinking about it.

"So, what do I do now?" he wondered.

All while he remained blissfully unaware of the danger that approached him.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? Oh my God, that was a long chapter. I'm going to be busy with a few things for the next couple of weeks so I thought I may as well give you something to enjoy.**

 **A couple of things I'd like to announce about this arc are:**

 **Izuku's past will be further expanded on. It will also be shown through an entire chapter or two focused on a flashback.**

 **Since this is an original arc there will be a lot of OC's in it, though they won't be as important for the rest of the story.**

 **A couple more quirkless characters will be introduced because I don't want Izuku and Naomasa (who I didn't find out had a quirk until later) to be the only ones. They'll be good for showing the prejudice in society.**

 **Characters such as the Illegals (with two OC's of mine), Gentle Criminal and La Brava, Razor, Stain, Dabi, Gang Orca, and Grand Torino will be making an appearance. I really want them to be in this so I'm going for it.**

 **The League won't really be in it. I showed them in this chapter to show they have not been forgotten about.**

 **That's all. I liked writing this chapter and I hope to have chapter 40 out by the end of the year. Next chapter will mostly be a battle one. I hope you liked reading this one. Thank you. Please review.**


	40. Katsuki vs Shiro

**First of all, let me just say thank you for everyone who reviewed, favoured and followed this story. A year ago I never would have imagined it would have become this popular, but I guess life's full of surprises. Okay, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Society was completely on edge. Civilians had all returned home early. They were incredibly nervous, and for good reason. Hundreds of people had been kidnapped at the Mall today and nobody knew where they were. The heroes were working towards saving them however, they hadn't been able to prevent the incident from happening in the first place. They were losing faith in the people that protected them, and it wasn't the first time. Ever since the first assault on UA, the public's trust had been slowly diminishing. The heroes had managed to replenish the trust at different times, only for it to fall back down again. This time it was heroes in general they were frustrated with, not just UA, because unlike the other times, they knew it wasn't their fault because they weren't specifically targeted this time.

The parents of the kidnapped students were of the same opinion however they were still incredibly worried. When they were informed of what had happened, they initially lashed out at UA for failing to protect their children yet again and considered pulling them out of the school. That was until one the parents Anastasia Belekov (Elena's mother) pointed out that UA wasn't at fault for what occurred because they were not present.

Anastasia greatly resembled her daughter, barring the eyes which were turquoise, hair which stretched to her neck, and a few facial features. Anastasia was originally from Russia, and General of the Ground Force division. Her husband was Japanese and served under her command when he worked in Russia. Through several battles the two fell in love and married, starting a family of their own. Recently their jobs forced them to move to Japan where she quickly became a general in the JSDF thanks to her reputation. Her quirk was similar to that of her daughter's, though not the exact same. Anastasias quirk was 'Empathy' which allowed her to sense the emotions of those around her. With the right training she had managed to control the emotions of others, being able to calm a raging crowd, and make even the most depressing of individuals happy. This quirk, while it might not sound like much, was very powerful. It allowed Anastasia to sense hostile intent, identifying her enemies, pick up on where enemy forces were located (from great distances) and verify if someone was being sincere, like how she knew her husband's feelings for her. Elena called her quirk empathy, but it was actually 'Emotion Telepathy' where she looked into the memories of a target by touching them, this was only related to memories based off a specific feeling they had.

That aside all the parents were extremely worried and awaited news of their children's fates. Those who's children had returned to UA already visited them and had a long talk about what happened. No mentions of transferring out of the school at the moment, but the students could tell what they were really feeling, still, the parents were happy that their children escaped with little injuries.

One other person was taking the news differently to Japan.

 **Atrocity**

Atrocity watched the news with venom in his eyes. It hadn't been reported but, from what he observed about the incident, and from what he heard from one of his underlings, it seemed that that asshole he often batted heads with had resurfaced.

"What the fuck Shiro!" Atrocity snarled. "Why pull a stunt like this? Why now? If you think kidnapping a few new pawns for you to use will help you get one over on me, you're wrong!"

He and Shiro had been enemies for as long as he could remember. There was hardly ever a time when they didn't engage in an all-out death brawl with each other when they came face-to-face. At first glance one would think that they would get along really well, almost like best friends, because of how similar their personalities were. However, neither of them liked being controlled by others, they both preferred to be at the top giving orders not receiving them. They both wanted to be the ruler of all crime. Unfortunately, there was only one throne, and only one could have it, leading to the two of them clashing constantly. Occasionally they would each send a couple of villains after each other, which would usually be returned in pieces. It wouldn't be wrong to describe one another as the bane of their existence.

Atrocity glanced at the screen of his computer, which had just started beeping. It was a report from Viper. It seemed the new batch of Nomu were finally complete. Over the past few weeks, in addition to hunting Tomura, expanding his influence, and dealing with that insane pain in his ass Shiro, Atrocity had been manufacturing multiple Nomu at a large rate. As complicated as it sounded, they weren't that difficult to create, when you had 'All for One' on your side that is. Quirks such as 'Shock Absorption' and 'Regeneration' didn't exactly come in large quantities, so they need to be provided in the form of 'All for One', or rather the DNA of the quirk's wielder. By extracting the DNA from the user, while the quirks are active, it is possible to give them the quirks without permanently losing them. The trouble was the person they were given to only had the quirks for about a day or less before they broke down and disappeared. As such, scientists like Viper had devised a way to hold the quirks together by using a machine in the form of a laser to weld the quirks together like metal. When the quirks were transferred, the DNA was registered as those whom they originally belonged to (since technically they still were). At the moment he had currently produced over five hundred Nomu who were in waiting at several warehouses for the day when they would be released.

That day was coming, the day when Atrocity would launch an all-out attack on Japan, and slaughter anyone who got in the way. He would crush the hero's association, and destroy the society people lived in. He would then build it back up in his image. For the time, he would settle for Japan, until he wanted more. It was all coming soon, once he'd dealt with all his current issues. Like the one he had now.

"Shiro, you fucker, if you think that with all your resources, and your recent media boost, you'll get closer to beating me, you're sorely mistaken!" Atrocity swore.

An underling of his came to drop off a parcel, and when he did, Atrocity grabbed him by the throat and ignited him on fire with one of his quirks. He was getting better at mastering them. The underling screamed in agony as he was burned alive, which brought a smile to his psychotic leader's face. With some of his frustration vented, Atrocity turned towards the screen.

"I will win Shiro. And when I do, I will stand over your body and make you beg for mercy after I've taken your quirk," Atrocity exclaimed in a greedy voice. "And then everything that's yours will become mine as it rightfully should be."

 **Hades Group: Underground Arena**

The entire population of the underground arena was tense for what was about to happen. Just a few minutes ago they had learned that Shiro, the Shiro, was going to fight in a match shortly against a newcomer. It was incredibly rare for the man to fight in these games, unless it was someone who he really hated and wanted dead by his own hand. That said, they were also feeling slightly sorry for the individual who was about to die considering what Shiro was likely to do to them. Speaking of which, the very man walked out into the centre of the arena to address the crowd. The audience immediately went silent.

"Villains, thugs, murderers, and thieves alike, as well as any other degenerative lowlife that's sitting here," Shiro announced in a booming voice. "Right now, I'm sure you're all confused and just thinking what the fuck is going on! Who was it that pissed me off this time to earn a death sentence this extreme? And why is it a newcomer?"

In the stands where the UA students and their guardians were.

"Death sentence?" Ochaco whispered.

"This extreme?" Tsuyu added.

Shita sighed. "Shiro might run these fights but, it's very rare for him to actually fight in them. He only does so to punish someone who got on his bad side and make an example of them by killing them in a brutal fashion. He could just have them killed but he'd rather give them a fighting chance. More interesting in his opinion. Most of the time he's too busy with some other illegal activity."

That raised some questions.

"Other illegal activity?" Kendo asked worriedly.

Shita nodded.

"He doesn't just organise these fights you know," said a soft feminine voice. They turned to see a woman of average height, short black hair tied back, magenta pink eyes, and facial features that made her out to be quite beautiful. She wore glasses, a long white coat with a red skirt and a black top underneath, and black high heels. "I'm sure you were all told that you'd be fighting, doing random jobs and would be sold off at an auction, but that's only a few things. Hades is the largest organisation for a reason. It is involved in various activities. Ranging from human and drug trafficking, people with quirks can be sold as weapons or as slaves, either manual or sexual, drugs are both for quirks and enhancement, thievery, they rob banks from time to time, torture, assassinations, kidnapping, as you're all aware, extortion, they have many methods of gaining intel on people like politicians to keep quiet about this place, and weapons trade, anyone will pay anything to give them an edge. The list goes on."

The woman finished her explanation but ignored the shocked expressions of the students.

"I'm surprised to see you here Rika. You're usually not interested in this sort of thing," Shita exclaimed.

Rika shrugged. "I heard Shiro was fighting someone and wanted to see who the poor victim was. The lab's been locked up, so he won't mind if I take a break to watch."

The students didn't like the word victim and how she said it. Shoto however recognised her name.

"So you're the chief scientist and weapons developer around here then," he guessed.

"Hmm, I'm guessing either Shita or Umi told you about me," Rika replied in a tired voice. "Speaking of which where is she? She wouldn't just leave children like you unattended in a place like this."

"She's off getting the medical squad," Shita informed her. "This isn't a death match, Shiro made that very clear. It's just regular fighting, or rather a regular beatdown."

Rika's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shiro's not going to kill this person that's unusual," she murmured.

"No kidding," Speed Demon said. "I can't remember a single time when he didn't kill his opponent."

"Indeed," Atlas added. "Perhaps he means to use this person to set an example for the recent additions to Hades."

The students flinched at seeing them, not having noticed them before. Tenya, Kendo, and Tetsutetsu, having recognised them were on their guards in an instant. The attacks from these two were still fresh in their minds making them weary of the danger right next to them. This did not go unnoticed. Faster than anyone could see, Speed Demon was next to Tenya with his elbow resting on his shoulder, much to the latter's surprise.

"Look, I know you're upset about us attacking and kidnapping you, and we really are sorry but, please understand we didn't have a choice," Speed Demon assured him. "If we didn't follow orders, if we didn't take you, then we would have been the ones subjected to unspeakable torture, and probably torture."

"Around here, Shiro's word is law," Atlas preached. "Disobey it and you shall suffer a fate worse than death. Us attacking you was not out of spite, malevolent or malicious intent. It was simply because our lives were on the line."

Tenya eyed them both suspiciously. From what he could see, they didn't have collars around their necks.

"If that were true, then why don't you," he started.

"They do," Rika interrupted him. "They're just not as visible as yours." Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Members like Atlas and Speed Demon here, powerful members who must be controlled under any circumstance so that there's no resistance, are given a special type of collar. One in the form of a bomb that's injected into their neck, though it can still hurt them." The students gasped. If what they were saying was true, then that meant that they were as much as slaves as the rest of them. "So as you can see, they're in the same position as you."

Atlas kept a cool demeanour but was nevertheless upset at the statement. Speed Demon stared at the ground sadly. It wasn't as though either of them liked their jobs, quite the opposite actually. Another thing about their collars was, if they refused to carry out an order, they would feel an intense amount of pain (not electrification but worse). At the same time, they didn't want to die, so they usually followed whatever orders they were given.

"I'm sorry," Tenya apologised immediately. "I didn't know."

Speed Demon smiled at him. "It's alright. It's not your fault after all. Most of us ended up here because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

It wasn't a lie. Almost everyone in this hell was here because they got caught, though there were the few that joined Shiro freely so they could do whatever they wanted (some of them were as sadistic as he was).

"Enough of this," Rika declared. "The match is about to begin!"

Much to the three arrivals surprise it was Bakugo. Shita explained the situation before they could ask, and they started feeling pity for the boy inside that arena. He had no idea what he was up against.

Back in the arena Shiro had finished explaining the situation. While the audience were stunned at the fact that Shiro was going to fight a teenager they simply accepted the explanation and waited for the fight to begin. Bakugo was especially eager to start. He wanted blast this sick bastard into oblivion. He was so angry at him for humiliating him before. He was going to show Shiro who the real weak little bitch was. Shiro simply smirked at him.

"Arena Change: Summer Day!" Shiro declared.

Upon saying this the arena shone brightly and began to change. The ground transformed into several paths and small lakes, while the top of the arena transformed a clear sky with the sun shining brightly over the participants. The temperature inside the arena became hotter. It was as though it was an actual Summer day in Japan.

"What the hell!" Bakugo swore.

"You seem confused Katsuki. Allow me to explain," Shiro offered. "The arena can change it's environment for each battle. The selection process is normally random but depending on the environment chosen it can give certain people advantages based on what their quirks are. Since your quirk involves you converting your sweat to explosions, I selected a field where you would be able to generate sweat easily."

The ash blonde frowned at that explanation.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why the fuck would you give me an advantage?! Do you seriously think I'm that weak?!" Bakugo shouted.

Shiro chuckled at his outburst.

"On the contrary, I think you're strong, well stronger than most quirk users, which is why I want you to come at me at full power with everything you've got," Shiro explained.

Bakugo understood and flashed a murderous smile at the man. Mini explosions just appearing off his hands.

"You want me at my best, well then that's exactly what you'll get," he snarled. "I'll blow your ass up so bad that you'll be in recovery for months."

Shiro grinned at him holding his arms out wide. "Then come," he challenged.

And with that, the match began.

Bakugo made the first move. He fired several explosions at Shiro, hoping to land a few hits in early. Shiro moved very quickly around the pathways and dodged each one of them with incredible ease.

' _He's fast'_ Bakugo thought.

Bakugo launched another explosion, slightly more powerful, this time at the ground. The impact caused the stone path to crack and Shiro's right foot to get caught between the rocks, leaving him stuck. Not wasting any time Bakugo joined his hands together and unleashed a larger explosion that blinded everyone while it consumed Shiro. When the smoke cleared there was no trace of Shiro. Bakugo smirked.

"Ha! How'd you like," he started before a strong fist connected with his jaw sending him crashing to the ground.

Shiro loomed over Bakugo, still smirking. His outfit looked slightly dirty but otherwise he was unharmed. How he had managed to escape the blast in time Bakugo didn't know.

"I like it a lot actually. You're definitely a nice addition to the competitors here and should be able to put on a good show," Shiro informed the boy. "However, if you think something as weak as that will beat me then you're sadly mistaken."

Bakugo glared at his opponent, his anger rising. He really hated this man. Shiro guessed what was going on with Bakugo and kept quiet because the angrier he was the more violent and aggressive he became. Shiro wanted him to unleash everything he had at him, just so he could deflect them all easily and then crush him in front of his classmates with relative ease. By doing this he would kill any hopes and rebellious tendencies they had. For the moment that is.

"Why aren't you using your quirk?" Bakugo demanded getting back to his feet.

Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm not using it?" he replied innocently.

Bakugo scowled. "Cut the crap already! I know you haven't been using it, because if you were, I would have noticed. From what the babysitting sisters and fashion freak said, everyone in this shithole is afraid of you for some reason, and it's not just because you're a total dick, it's because of the shit you do to others, and I'm betting it's because of how you use your quirk on them. So spill it, sadistic douche!"

Shiro frowned. He'd learned from Kioku how Bakugo made up nicknames for various people he encountered. The Babysitting Sisters he guessed were Umi and Utada (though they probably had separate ones), Fashion Freak was Shita, and apparently Sadistic Douche was his new name, which was kind of fitting given his personality. The others matched his servant's jobs correctly. Shiro heard several UA students groan loudly. Of all the times for Bakugo to act like . . . . . . Bakugo.

"Bakugo, don't give the people looking after us weird nicknames," Tenya chastised.

"Or insult the man who runs this place, the man you're fighting who can literally kill us simply by pressing a button," Juzo added.

"I don't know. I kind of like fashion freak," Shita admitted with pride. "I think it suits me perfectly."

Someone who was actually happy with a nickname given by Bakugo, that was a first.

"He really does do great fashion designs you know. He designs for me and a lot of other people here," Shiro complimented. "Back then my style of dress was a classic thug until he came along and improved it all."

"Your fashion sense wasn't bad Master Shiro. It just needed to be improved," Shita shouted.

"Whatever," Shiro brushed off. "Anyway, you're right Bakugo, I haven't been using my quirk so far. I didn't need to. Unless someone pushes me to a certain point, I feel no need to use it. And until you start acting like a proper challenge for me, I'm not going to use it. In other words, you need to be a strong bitch, not a weak one, like you normally are Katsuki."

That caused something to snap inside Bakugo that made him say something he probably shouldn't have that frightened everyone in the arena.

"Push you huh," he murmured before switching to a malicious grin. "Tell me, did the guy who cut out your shitty eye push you to that point? Did he make you look like a weak and useless bitch when he escaped, having clearly won against you?"

The atmosphere was…very tense. The entire arena had fallen into silence in horror at the words that left Bakugo's mouth. Many were deeming him insane, others stupid, and very few brave. Some started to vomit while others just let their jaws drop wide open. Some even fainted. There were similar reactions. Shoto cursed Bakugo for his personality. Kirishima prayed that his friend would live through this. Mina and Ochaco were both frozen in fear. Speed Demon went deathly pale. Atlas' calm expression was replaced with one of concern and worry. Shita started sweating nervously. Rika closed her eyes and looked away.

Shiro's expression at that point was unreadable, though everyone could guess he was furious. That was one topic that was never to be brought up in his presence. However, much to everyone's surprise, Shiro began to laugh both loudly and psychopathically. His laugh was disturbing to everyone including Bakugo. When he finished, he smiled at Bakugo with a twisted expression.

"Wow, I must say, no one has ever brought that up in my presence or even used it to insult me. They could but they don't, because if they did, I'd slice them up into tiny pieces and use their leftover meat to feed to the slaves in this place," Shiro muttered in a soft, yet chilling tone. "But your different. You're actually using it to provoke me into going all-out, and that's one more reason why I'm not going to kill you, because it will be more interesting to keep you around and watch as you slowly break under my rule. You've got balls I'll give you that, but I won't go all-out just yet. You, have to earn that right, Kacchan!"

Bakugo flinched at his nickname. Many of the students from 1A did the exact same. That was the nickname Izuku called him by. How did Shiro know that?

"Surprised I know?" Shiro asked. "I have you someone who analyses memories about new recruits and gives them to me. However, I knew your name long before that, when I held Deku captive here."

Bakugo's eyes widened, as did most of his classmates.

' _How the fuck does he know Deku?'_ Bakugo thought.

' _Before when he used the name, he said it like he knew him,'_ Shoto realised.

There were murmurs in the audience, that was name no one dared speak here ever. The individuals next to the students were just as surprised, including Umi who had just returned. Then Shiro turned to address the crowd.

"Guess what everyone," Shiro's voice boomed. "Deku, the fucker who took my eye and escaped from me, a former member of the League of Villains since I doubt Atrocity wants him, is alive and well." The 1A students were stunned at that information. Izuku was the one who did that to Shiro! How was it possible? He barely interacted with anyone outside the League. "What's more, he's attending UA as a student in the hero course at class 1A under his civilian identity Izuku Midoriya, all because of a few good deeds, and needing protection from that sick bastard you all know I hate!"

Students in class 1B, as well as the other students, turned to look at 1A stunned.

"We can explain," Toru pleaded.

"We promise you all a full explanation after this," Ojiro added. "But for now, just bear with it and watch."

The students said nothing. They just turned to the arena, still shocked by the revelation. They weren't the only ones.

' _Izuku you're alive, and you're at UA,'_ Shita thought.

' _And if Shiro knows then that means he'll,'_ Umi though worriedly. _'No! After everything you went through to get out of here.'_

' _Fate works in mysterious ways,'_ Rika mused.

' _This will only end in someone's blood being shed,'_ Speed Demon and Atlas both realised.

Bakugo quickly collected himself.

"So, Deku went and got himself captured by you, how typical," he sneered. "Back then he could hardly do anything by himself. He was so helpless."

Elena scowled at Bakugo's statement. After being defeated twice by the man, and acknowledged as a threat by several individuals, he still had the nerve to look down on Izuku Midoriya for being quirkless. Her parents would have never stood for this, and neither would her older brother and sister. Her parents openly accepted anyone into their squad (provided they did prove themselves) regardless of gender, background, orientation, race or even quirk.

Shiro wasn't surprised at Bakugo's speech about Deku. While most would have thought the boy simply hated Deku and looked down on him for being quirkless, Shiro knew it ran deeper than that. There was a reason Bakugo still treated quirkless people the way he had despite his previous defeats. What Bakugo felt about Deku, about quirkless, or rather what he thinks he feels, it wasn't genuine, it wasn't real. Bakugo didn't truly hate Deku and people like him. He only thought he did because he felt compelled to, because his emotions were set that way. Regardless of what Bakugo said or did, there was always another part him that was against it, but it was always overpowered. How he knew this? Kioku's quirk allowed her to look at all memories, even subconscious ones, as she had done with Deku and learned his full past. He might tell others the same sob story over and over again, but it was always worse than he described.

"Enough talk, we're here to fight after all," Shiro declared.

The two individuals each took a fighting stance. And just like that, the battle recommenced.

Bakugo launched an explosion at Shiro, only for him to swiftly dodge and land strong kick to the boy's stomach and send him flying. Bakugo grunted in pain and stopped himself form vomiting. Not wanting to fall on the ground again he released miniature explosions from his hands to stay up. The UA student charged at Shiro and performed his usual right hook on him. Shiro realised what he was about to do and reached out to grab Bakugo's arm. However, this was merely a faint from Bakugo who ignited several explosions to propel himself over the sadistic leader (who believed to have blinded with that attack) in an effort to hit him from behind, unfortunately it didn't go as planned. Shiro was faster and ducked forward into a position that looked as though he was about to perform a handstand, confusing Bakugo, and using all the strength and might in his arms, Shiro sprung back and kicked Bakugo hard in the face. The boy tumbled back in the air and landed on his head. He stood up quickly and glared at his opponent. This was not going the way he had hoped.

' _Dammit, this bastard is a lot tougher than he looks,'_ Bakugo thought. _'No wonder he's the top authority in this shithole.'_

Deciding that he needed some space, Bakugo attempted to retreat momentarily. Unfortunately, Shiro correctly guessed what he was trying to do and was on him before he could use his quirk. He grabbed the student by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to vomit slightly. He then brought him back up and headbutted him in the face, not breaking anything but still causing immense pain. Shiro then proceeded to rain down several strong punches to Bakugo's face, causing blood to flow from his mouth, and finally performed a side rising kick to his chest that launched him up into the air sending him several metres away.

The students of UA, and the other schools watched in horror as Bakugo was hurt even more by this psychopath. It was shocking to see him tossed around like he was some ragdoll. It was like in his fight with Izuku, only much more brutal. What was truly disturbing about was how much Shiro was enjoying it. The liked hitting Bakugo, he liked mocking him, he liked the pain he inflicted on him. From this it was evidently clear he was just toying with Bakugo.

"Had enough yet?" Shiro asked mockingly. "If you'd like to surrender, I won't hold it against you."

"Fuck you!" Bakugo spat. "I will win, because that's what heroes do."

He couldn't afford to lose here. He needed to win. He had to win. He'd been defeated several times in the past, kidnapped and held hostage with relative ease. If he didn't win here, if he couldn't defeat an actual villain, then he would be seen as weak. How could he possibly become a hero if he was weak?

Shiro chuckled. "A hero indeed. You want to be like All Might, because you were captured by the way he looks when he wins right?"

Bakugo blinked in confusion. He hadn't expected Shiro to know that.

"Let me guess, Deku's memories," Bakugo guessed.

"Indeed," Shiro confirmed. "And I must say I learned quite a few things from him. My subordinate can look at all memories of a target, even subconscious ones." Bakugo really couldn't understand where he was going with this. "For instance, I learned the real reason for why you hate him."

Bakugo stared at him dumbfounded. The real reason he hates Deku? What the hell was he talking about? He knows exactly why he hates Deku.

"Just so we're clear," Shiro continued. "It isn't because he's quirkless, or because of that event where you fell into the river. Why don't you try thinking about it?"

' _What the fuck is this guy going on about? I know why I hate Deku. It's because of those,'_ Bakugo thought before stopping. He considered it for a minute before freezing. _'Wait, hold on, I bullied him for those reasons but, why do I hate him? I've always felt that way about him but why? Even just thinking about him makes me angry, but why?'_

He had never even considered it before, he never needed to. Just what did Shiro learn from Deku's memories.

Deciding to dwell on it later he got back to the task at hand. Bakugo charged at Shiro again, this time with a solid plan in motion. Shiro sighed and move quickly towards him. However, when they were close enough Bakugo brought his hands together and generated a sphere of light using his explosions.

" **Stun Grenade,"** he shouted.

The attack blinded Shiro momentarily, which was long enough for Bakugo to unleash a full-fledged explosion (similar to when he used his gauntlets) that consumed Shiro entirely. The blast shook the entire arena. Bakugo breathed heavily as his attack subsided, thinking he'd finally done some damage to Shiro. However, fate was cruel. Once the dust cleared Bakugo noticed a bright light emanating from the centre. It was Shiro, coating the light around him like a blanket. One would probably describe it as a shield.

"Phew," Shiro exhaled. "Well Kacchan congratulations, you got me to use my quirk. It's a shame really because I actually thought you had me there for a second."

Bakugo could tell from the glow what Shiro's quirk was.

"Your quirk is Photokinesis?" he murmured in shock. A quirk like that was incredibly rare and very powerful.

"Right in one go. I'm impressed," Shiro applauded. "My quirk allows me to manipulate light in whatever shape or form I desire."

Without warning, Shiro blasted Bakugo with a ray of light that sent him away from the man. The impact hurt, and it burned.

"Now that you've forced me to use my quirk, I suppose it's time I got serious," Shiro stated ominously.

That statement not only scared the students, but Bakugo as well. This entire time he'd just been playing around.

Suddenly, Shiro was next to Bakugo in an instant. His quirk made him faster after all. From his hands several orbs of light emerged.

" **Rapid Fire Light Orb,"** Shiro shouted.

The orbs of light fired and struck Bakugo all over his body before he could react and defend himself. Bakugo groaned in pain. This guy meant business. Next Shiro leaped up into the air and formed several light rays from himself.

" **Light Spears,"** he shouted.

The light rays rained down on Bakugo who used his quirk as quickly as he could to avoid. While he did manage to avoid the first five, the sixth and final one pierced theought his shoulder. Bakugo howled in pain, which Shiro smiled at. His sadism was more open and obvious now.

"Okay, that's enough. He's going too far," Mina cried.

"He'll kill him at this rate," Kinoko Komori yelped.

"He won't," Rika declared. The others turned to her surprised and confused. "Shiro might not look it but he's a man of his word. If he said it wasn't a death match then it isn't one. Your friend is being brutalised sure, but he won't die. If Shiro truly wanted to kill him it wouldn't be that way."

The students wanted what Rika was saying to be true and decided to just watch it play out until the end, not that they could do anything else.

"Now if you don't mind, would you be so kind as to surrender," Shiro requested. "This was fun but I'm a busy man and I've got lots of things to do, places to go, people to torture and kill, you know."

Bakugo stood up clutching his shoulder. He was in agony, though he tried not to show it. He glared hatefully at Shiro, who simply grinned back. Angered by that annoying smile he spat out blood onto the ground and removed his hand from his shoulder leaving the wound visible. This act surprised even Shiro who thought the ash blonde would've have gotten the idea that he couldn't win into his thick skull. Bakugo did have the idea, however he decided that didn't mean he couldn't at least fuck this bastard up in a very bad way. It didn't matter if he was wounded or not, he would fight till the bitter end. He charged at Shiro once more but this time he used his quirk to launch himself up into the air and circle the man, much to the latter's confusion. Unleashing several explosions to propel himself in a circular motion Bakugo began generating a tornado. With the oxygen and sweat building up he flew at Shiro.

The UA students realised what he was trying to do, remembering he did the same thing on Shoto during the Sports Festival. Shiro put up a shield to protect himself but it did little good. The moment Bakugo reached him, it was the equivalent of dropping a missile.

" **Howitzer Impact!"** Bakugo roared.

Suddenly, an all-powerful, large explosion came from Bakugo's hand and consumed Shiro completely. The power from the explosion destroyed the ground, caused wind and heat to disperse everywhere and blinded many. The source of the explosion panted heavily as he barely remained standing. He couldn't see Shiro but he hoped he had at least damaged the bastard properly.

The audience were stunned at the sheer power the teenager had demonstrated just now. He was definitely going to be someone to watch out for in the fights, and the right person to bet on. The students as well as the people with them were just as surprised. When someone faced Shiro, they didn't usually have this much power and strength. What had happened next was expected, butt what they saw wasn't.

"Ow, ow, ow," Shiro groaned standing up. "That actually hurt. I didn't think your attack would get past my shield, but you sure proved me wrong. I guess it's true what they say. A wounded animal is the most dangerous of all, willing to do anything to damage their opponent."

Looking at Shiro, it appeared that Bakugo's attack had gotten through and damaged him. His clothes were burnt and dirty. His skin was burnt on his face and hands. Throwing away his jacket revealed a few bruises and more burns on his arms. That was the most shocking thing about this fight, Shiro had been hurt, he had actually been hurt. Something like that was incredibly rare in this hellhole, barring Deku's fight. As soon as he stood up straight Shiro spat out a bit of blood and stared at Bakugo. Much to the boy's surprise Shiro grinned at him enthusiastically. The man then started laughing manically.

"Oh man. You're really great you know!" he applauded. "Do you have any idea how many people have managed to hurt me?! Do you?! Here's a little hint: very few! So, as a reward for accomplishing this feat, I'll finish you off quickly in a way I would only do for serious threats."

Everyone who knew Shiro held their breaths in anticipation for what Shiro was going to do. It was incredibly rare for them see this move in the works. The students and Bakugo were baffled by Shiro's response. Shiro didn't care unfortunately. Without warning he grabbed Bakugo with a whip of light and threw him up into the air. Bakugo tried to retaliate but Shiro used his quirk to move at the speed of light (a technique he couldn't freely use because of how draining it was) to launch himself into the sky above Bakugo and spread his entire body out. Light emanated from him that covered the sky of the arena. Slowly, it intensified to the point where it began to blind people.

" **Heaven's Judgement!"** Shiro shouted.

The light he unleashed rained down and engulfed Bakugo completely. Bakugo felt incredible pain, the likes of which he's never felt before. It became too much, and then it became numb, and then it became darkness as he fell unconscious.

The light cleared, and it revealed a wounded, unconscious (but alive) Bakugo at the centre of the arena. The students could only stare in horror as they watched one of the strongest people they knew in an awful state of body. Shiro walked over and inspected Bakugo to make sure he hadn't killed him. Seeing that the boy was still breathing, he declared it his win and called the medical squad in. The audience applauded Shiro for his victory.

"Now hold on, give a round of applause to Katsuki here! After all, it's not everyday you see this happen to me," Shiro urged while Bakugo was loaded up onto a stretcher and taken away. Abiding by his request the audience cheered for Bakugo. "Now for the newcomers who just watched all of that, I hope you enjoyed that. this what you're going to be facing from now on. So give it your all! That's all I have to say."

The people (including the students) looked at him with fear. This would be what they were facing from now on, unless someone came and saved them, which wasn't likely. Realising they didn't have a choice they all decided to do what they could to survive in the Underworld, in Hades.

Umi led the students back to the children's section to rest up after seeing that. No doubt they were more mentally prepared for what was to come. Some (like Kirishima) were concerned about Bakugo and wanted to check on him but she refused them saying enough was enough for one day.

Shiro went to get his wounds treated by Rika and a few others. He didn't expect to get hurt in that fight.

While the students were walking back Elena was lost in deep thought.

' _What did Shiro mean when he said "the real reason" for Bakugo hating Midoriya? I need answers,'_ she decided. _'Because there's obviously something missing here. Bakugo's behaviour and attitude, they just don't make sense. And I'm going to find out why!'_

Elena would use her quirk on him when she got the chance, and she would find the truth.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? This chapter was going to be longer but I decided I wanted to release it now for you all. I only recently got free time and used it to type as fast as I could. I've had assignments and I will soon have exams I need to study for so I'm a bit tight on time.**

 **Some interesting questions have been raised in this chapter. What was Shiro talking about? Why does Bakugo hate Midoriya? It's not for the reasons you all think. Those questions will be answered, only slightly in a few chapters, and fully in a later arc by Elena who will use her quirk to find out the truth.**

 **Next chapter involves a conclusion of the hero meeting and Izuku facing off against the assassins with help from some unexpected individuals (no not Razor or the League). I hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	41. Assassins in the Night

**First of all, sorry this took so long, I had exams.**

 **Also, let address something you were all curious about: Bakugo never had a crush on Izuku as a child, that's not the reason he hates him so much. The real reason is actually darker than you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Near UA**

Close to UA the two assassins crouched down on top of a building, doing their best to remain out of sight. Shino had noticed someone following them earlier and hoping to avoid a confrontation she decided that they should move faster to lose their pursuer. Blade thought this was quite odd since Shino would normally just kill them. However, Shino countered by stating that she only killed them if they tried to do the same, and most of the time she avoided an unnecessary confrontation. Deciding not to argue they proceeded to get on with the job. Getting to Deku wouldn't be easy, especially with several pro hero teachers around. Which is why they needed a distraction.

"This had better work," Blade mumbled.

Shino sighed.

"It's Rika's equipment. When has it ever failed?" she coldly retorted. "After all these years you still doubt her abilities?!"

Blade scowled. "Excuse me if I have issues with placing my trust in a quirkless person. I seriously don't understand how Shiro can work with such weak creatures so easily. He has one at the top of the science and weapons development division and another at the support department, who also acts as a fashion designer for Shiro and several others. Even when they don't prove to be of use, they aren't disposed of. Honestly, it's sickening!"

In an instant, Shino had her katana out and at Blades' throat. Blade was about to bring out his quirk when Shino unleashed a large amount of killing intent that sent chills down her (unwilling) partner's spine. Her eyes glared at him with ice-cold emotion.

"You should really rethink your statement because if I recall correctly, you along with many others are here because of Rika and Shita," Shino stated icily. "The things those two have made have pushed Hades forward by bounds in fighting and carrying out different operations successfully. Many, including you, are alive and uncaptured because of the gadgets and support gear they have built. Also, just remember, the person we are trying to capture, the one you said you wanted to fight, is quirkless, and he managed to severely wound Shiro. And let's not forget and that you've been beaten by a certain quirkless individual numerous times."

Annoyed as he was, Blade shut up after that, much to Shino's relief. She took out a tablet with the controls for Rika's devices. The first one was a set of dragonflies with x-ray and infrared vision that would allow them to scan data on all the students and teachers, just physical data though. Finding Deku wouldn't be easy, and they couldn't just go into the 1A dorms due to the possibility that he mightn't be there. Hence the reason for the dragonflies. As Deku had been with Hades before they had his biological data, therefore once the flies had scanned the school and found someone who matched Deku's description they would know where to look. The dragonflies also possessed cloaking abilities that would mask their signal and presence.

The second device was actually a computer virus set up by Rika designed to make the alarms go off, not all at once, but one by one after a set amount of time. The virus would also disable the security cameras as well, meaning they could get in undetected. They even had Student ID from the captured students that would allow them to get in via the front gate. The reason they were using the virus was that they would need a distraction to deal with the pros while they captured Deku because the moment they encountered him a fight would ensue, and they didn't want any interference.

Deciding not to dwell on it any longer Shino activated the dragonflies and they began to spread out and fly over UA scanning the people living there. Within a few minutes, a match for Deku came up. He was in the main building for some reason, not that it mattered. Shino stood up and smiled. It was time to move out. Moving quickly, the duo moved through the gates with their ID's and into the main building. Shino next activated the virus and within a minute, an alarm could be heard off in the distance. With the distraction in place, the heroes were probably on their way there already, which was good for them.

"Let's go!" Shino ordered. From the looks of things Deku is on the move as well."

 **With Izuku**

Izuku lay on his bed in the infirmary, staring silently at the ceiling. He was still wearing his clothes from today. Recovery Girl probably didn't think it would be necessary. He had just passed out after all, well, passing out from a panic attack was no laughing matter. Speaking of Recovery Girl, she was nowhere to be seen. Izuku guessed that she must have gone to either retrieve something or speak with someone else, why else would she leave a patient unattended?

Izuku groaned and turned over on his bed. _'So much for not thinking about that time. Now they're going to start asking questions, about Hades, about Shiro, and about that fucking month in that place. Oddly enough I don't feel bad thinking about it now. Maybe it's because I released everything I felt back there.'_

Now that he was thinking about it though he couldn't stop. He remembered everything from his time at Hades. The people he met, the battles he fought, the things and hell he's experienced, everything! He remembered Umi, Utada, Lobo, Shita, Rika, the Elemental Assassins, Hayai (Speed Demon), Yosei, Kitsune, and even Shino. But most of all, he remembered _her_. After he had escaped, he wondered what had happened to her. Did she escape? Was she alive? Or was she back under _his_ control? These were questions he had never gotten answers to. Razor and Sensei always tried to get him to forget about his time at Hades, which he really tried, but he could never quite forget about everyone, especially _her_.

Seeing as how he couldn't rest, he got up and went for a walk around the school (in slippers because his shoes weren't there) to ease his mind. Walking around UA at night felt a little strange because it was so different than what he was used to so far. It was dark, with the moon illuminating the hallways. The hallways and classrooms were deserted, making the place feel dead like some sort of ghost town. The silence of the area added to the effect. Or at least it did until he heard a high-pitched sound off in the distance.

' _Huh! What was that?'_ Izuku thought. He pressed his ear to the to the window to receive a better sound. _'It sounds like an alarm has gone off. Why though? Has there been a fire or,'_ Izuku stopped for a second, _'has someone broken in?'_ The idea wasn't impossible. Hell, he broke in here once. It was just the USJ but still, a break in was break-in. _'Whoever's doing this isn't very bright. 'Setting off an alarm will just alert all the teachers to that location and then … they'll head there and around the campus.'_ Upon realizing this he froze. _'What if this is part of their plan, a distraction to get to their real target? But who's doing it? And what are they after?'_

Feeling uneasy Izuku started to move. He saw movement outside the window and recognized the figures as Snipe and Hound Dog. From Izuku's perspective, the teachers were taking this seriously, though it wasn't much of a surprise considering what had happened today. He continued walking for another minute or so until he heard another alarm go off in the distance. Izuku blinked in confusion.

' _Now that's odd. Why set off a second alarm?'_ Izuku wondered. _'Is there more than one group? No, why attack this early when the teachers could be dealing with the first for a while? Maybe it's a distraction to keep the teachers busy or lure them away from a specific place. If that's the case, then it would be smart to set off the alarms one by one. To do that they'd need a virus, and a powerful one to get into UA's systems.'_ Izuku halted suddenly when he realized something about that idea. _'There's only a few individuals capable of crafting such a program.'_ It also triggered a certain memory.

 **Flashback**

" _Hey, if you want something for infiltrating a large building complex or a prison with high-security details, why not set off a couple of alarms," Izuku suggested._

 _The chief scientist and weapons developer, Rika, tilted her head in confusion. "How on earth would that help? We're trying to get in without being noticed!"_

" _I didn't mean all at the same time," Izuku defended. "I meant one by one. If you do that then all the guards will flock to that area without a second thought. They'll be distracted, leaving the perfect opportunity to take over and get what you want!"_

 _Rika thought about it for a moment. "Well, when you put it like that it does sound like a good idea." She clapped her hands together. "I'll get to work on it after I finish what I'm doing here. After all, a program like the one you're suggesting isn't that easy to make, but that's the fun of it all isn't, the challenge it presents."_

 **Flashback end**

"Oh fuck!" Izuku swore before facepalming himself. "Rika, you, you actually made it didn't you?"

"That she did, and it's worked out so perfectly," said a familiar female voice that sent chills down his spine. "Thank you for giving her the idea, Deku."

Izuku turned just in time to see a knife flying straight towards him. Acting on instinct (and thanks to the training he had received), Izuku stretched out his arm and caught the knife by the handle just inches away from his face. He then turned his attention towards the figure walking down the hall with her katana still in its sheath. Seeing that he intercepted her attack she grinned at him amused.

"Impressive!" she applauded. "I'd heard that you'd gotten stronger but to see it with my own eyes is another thing entirely. Do you know how many people have blocked or caught my projectiles?" Izuku didn't answer. "I'll give a hint: very, very, very few."

"Shino," Izuku greeted.

"The one and only," Shino replied. "It's nice to see you again after so long Deku, or do you prefer Izuku?"

Izuku shrugged. "Call me whatever you want. Either's fine with me."

"As you wish," Shino told him, still smiling. "I'll cut straight to the point. Do you know why we are here?"

Izuku was about to answer when he properly registered what Shino had just said. She said _'we'_. Izuku looked around quickly to see in anyone else was here. He couldn't see anyone on the ground so he looked up, and the second he did he flipped back to avoid being stabbed by two swords that looked like the kind knights in movies would use to defend their castle. The attack didn't stop there. Blade transformed the swords back into his arms and performed a handspring forward. He turned his right leg into a katana and swung it at Izuku, who swiftly dodged by ducking. The second he did that however Blade changed his course and brought it down on Izuku, who dodged to the side. Not wasting any time, Izuku leaped up, grabbed Blade by the head and rammed his knee straight into it. Blade felt disoriented from that attack, Deku was a lot stronger than he remembered. Taking advantage of the situation, Izuku landed and then kneed Blade in the stomach, and then leaned back and delivered a front kick of equal strength into the man's stomach, sending him rolling backward.

"You're Blade right?" Izuku guessed.

"Nice to see you remember," the latter hissed standing back up. "Then again we didn't talk that much while you were in Hades."

"I wasn't a member," Izuku pointed out.

"Whatever," Blade retorted annoyed. "That's not important right now."

"You're right, it isn't," Izuku agreed. "Now to answer your question from before Shino about why you are both here. If I had to guess, I'd say Shiro sent you here to either kill me or capture me, or there's the possibility that you were sent here to get something else and fighting with me is just an added bonus. Am I somewhere right along those lines?"

Shino raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Observant as ever I see. You are right about us being sent here to capture you. From what I gather, Shiro would like to kill you himself, or at least make you a permanent member of Hades this time. You know how much he wanted you before, your abilities and intelligence that is. Once he sees something he wants he just can't restrain himself, especially with talent like yours."

Izuku chuckled at her response.

"Well, I'm flattered that I'm wanted by others," he told her. "However, I'm sure you realize that I have no intention of coming with you willingly."

He wasn't going to let them take him without a fight. No way!

"Well obviously," Blade muttered. "If you did then it wouldn't be any fun now would it?!"

With that, no more words were said between them. Izuku stared intensely at his two opponents and they returned the favour. He couldn't afford to slip up in this fight. Blade, and especially Shino, were both incredibly dangerous fighters. They often performed assassination missions for Shiro. Even if they wouldn't kill him that didn't mean they wouldn't hurt him badly. His only hope was to hold them off and evade them throughout the school until they had no choice but to retreat. Regardless of how much he had improved in the past, he was no match for Shino, though he wasn't sure about Blade either. Since they wouldn't just let him run, he would need to get a hold of one of Shino's mist bombs (she had shown him what sort of weapons she used). Perhaps he could get between them and coordinate their attacks against each other. It was worth a shot.

' _Give it your all Deku!'_ Shino thought.

Personally, she didn't want to capture Deku. She was only doing so because of the accursed bomb in her neck. Shino absolutely loathed Shiro for what he had done to her and patiently awaited the day when she would drive her sword through the sick bastard's heart. While she couldn't disobey him, she could prevent herself from doing things he hadn't told her. For instance, when she was told to capture Deku, Shiro never said for her to go all out when they fought, which worked just fine for her. She could only hope that Deku would last long enough for them to fail. The idea of pissing off Shiro filled her with a sense of joy. However, she couldn't deny that she was intrigued by how strong Deku may have become since she last saw him.

Blade didn't have many feelings about the matter. He just really wanted to fight already. He was looking forward to slicing Deku in multiple ways.

Without further ado, the fight between the assassins and the student/villain began.

Blade made the first move. He dashed at Izuku and jumped into the air twirling quickly, performing a butterfly kick. He used his quirk, 'Blade Body' that allowed him to transform any part of his body into a sharp blade (of any design), to change his legs (the bottom half) into swords. Izuku wasn't fazed in the slightest. He dashed forward, fell on his knees bending his back backward and sliding beneath the attack. Once he was up, he went straight for Shino, who was surprised at his bold action.

"You're the biggest threat, so I'll deal with you first," he explained. In reality, he wanted to take advantage of Shino and Blade's negative relationship. Whether Shino was aware or not he didn't know.

Izuku swung his left arm at Shino, who blocked by bringing her right hand up and moving it to the side. Shino countered with a quick punch of her only for it to be blocked by Izuku's elbow. They traded several more punches and blocks, though Shino was doing this to get a feel for Izuku's strength. She could tell he'd improved, though he was still no match for her. Izuku attempted a reverse turning kick, only for Shino to catch it and kicked his other leg, tripping him causing him to fall flat on his back. Shino was about to stomp on his leg (which would have broken it), only for Izuku to propel his body upward and pull himself closer to Shino. He attempted flip back, which would drag Shino with him. Shino saw through his plan, however, yet she let it happen because she noticed Blade standing up and reaching out to grab Izuku by the shoulders. Getting a firm grip on his shoulders, Blade turned his own nails into knives and dug them into Izuku's shoulders, causing him to yelp out in pain. Blade then pulled back and slammed Izuku flat on his face and stomach.

"Still, think this bitch is the biggest threat here?" Blade snarled.

He went to drag Izuku to his feet via his now bleeding and damaged shoulders. He did this a little too fast, allowing Izuku to kick him at both legs while suspended in mid-air. This time it was Blade's turn to fall flat on his face and stomach. He raised his head, only for Izuku to kick him in the face with his right foot.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he taunted.

Izuku then proceeded to stop on Blade's head and then body before returning his attention to Shino. The second he did, he immediately performed several back handsprings to avoid being hit by multiple shurikens. When he stopped, Shino was beside him in an instant with a knife out prepared to stab. Izuku attempted to block her but was unsuccessful and was slashed at the right hip. The wound wasn't serious but it still hurt a lot. Shino brought out another knife and began a vicious cycle of slashing at Izuku which he either tried to parry or dodge. He wasn't always successful and got cut on his left cheek, the top of right leg, both his shoulders and the tops of his arms. Realizing that he would continue getting cut if he didn't do something quick, he moved in and caught her left arm and turned his back so he was right next to her. Shino tried to stab him with her free arm but Izuku caught it and using all his strength, held her arms in with the knives pointed away from him. He then stood on her feet so she couldn't kick him. He then swung his head back into her face several times. Getting annoyed by this, Shino bit into the back of his shoulder where he'd already been stabbed, causing Izuku to wince in pain. He loosened his grip on one of her arms and she immediately tried to stab him, only for him to redirect it at her other arm. The pain she felt caused her to stop biting Izuku and he brought his knees up and kicked off her stomach to move forward and take both knives from her. He turned back to her only to be met with several punches from Blade in the face. Shino then came forward and gave him a powerful side kick that both sent him flying back and caused him to cough up blood.

"Hey, I had that," Blade growled.

"Yeah right," Shino retorted annoyed. "Last time I checked, he knocked you out pretty easily."

Shino would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying this fight. She was also impressed that Deku had made her bleed, something that was incredibly rare and achieved by very few. Her thoughts were interrupted by something small landing at her feet.

"Wait, that's," Shino realized too late. The mist bomb went off, completely obstructing their vision.

She didn't know how but Izuku must have grabbed it when he held her down. Speaking of the boy, he appeared to have fled leaving a small trail of blood. Not wasting any time, the assassins pursued their target.

Izuku, who was running along ignored the pain he was feeling. He knew where he was headed, to the cafeteria where he would have the best chance of defending himself. Before arriving, he broke a fire ax out by kicking the glass. He needed a weapon and a way to defend himself, and this was how.

 **Razor**

Razor was moving along as quickly as she could. She had recently gotten back from one of her contacts with some rather disturbing news. It appeared that Shiro was behind this latest assault and kidnapping. She wasn't the least bit surprised that the psycho had done this, what she was surprised about was who he kidnapped. The students from UA, more specifically Class 1A, who knew Izuku personally, concerned her. They had seen Izuku, they knew where he was and what he was doing, and that would be enough for Shiro. They didn't need to talk about him, with Kioku's power Shiro probably knew he was already at UA, which in turn would lead him to either try and kill Izuku, capture him just so he could kill him himself, or capture him and recruit him like last time. The only difference was that Shiro wouldn't take no for an answer this time and would likely get that sick fuck he worked with to put Izuku under _'that drug'_ like he did with _her_.

Razor arrived at her destination, or rather, she had found who she was looking for. Standing over the giant figure otherwise known as Mt. Lady, who was cut up and bleeding in several places, was none other than her friend the hero-killer Stain. He looked just about ready to finish her off.

"Time to die fake," Stain growled.

Mt. Lady eyed him with pure and complete fear. He was going to kill her. She was going to die right here and now, all alone without anyone knowing, without anyone coming to save her. A wave of despair overcame her, and she began to cry. She had only become a pro-hero a year ago, she didn't want it to end like this. The hero-killer came out and attacked her and she was quickly beaten (much to her own humiliation). He made comments about why she didn't deserve to be a hero, she loved the fame and attention but what was wrong with that, and what was so wrong about using her looks to get what she wanted, no one ever complained.

Stain groaned. "Ughhh, this is exactly why I hate false heroes like you so much. At least have the decency to face your death with dignity. Like any real hero would."

Mt. Lady sniffled in response. Seeing no reason to prolong the inevitable Stain raised his sword and prepared to finish off his prey. He was interrupted by the arrival of someone landing on Mt. Lady to speak with him.

"Hey, Stain! Sorry to interrupt you during your society purifying of false heroes crusade but we need to talk," Razor told him.

Mt. Lady eyed her fearfully. "You need to get away from here. He'll kill you if you don't."

Razor glanced at her with cold cruel eyes. This woman clearly had the wrong idea about why she was here, even more so when she thought that Stain would try and kill her. Even he did try he wouldn't succeed. God heroes were such stupid creatures these days! All they were was beauty, muscle, strength, and fighting (Razor didn't mind that part however), with very little intelligence. It was easy to see why Stain was so frustrated with the world.

"Shut the fuck up Mt. Slut!" Razor snapped much to the defeated hero's surprise. "Stain's a friend who I came to talk to. He's not going to kill me. I mean he could try but he won't be able to." Mt. Lady shut up after that. Razor turned her attention to Stain. "Seriously, how have you not killed her already? She's been active for over a year. What's more, I thought you would've done it in the red-light district where she would have been selling herself off!" Mt. Lady gasped in shock. She opened her mouth to argue but shut it when Razor shot her an icy glare. "Oh don't give me that crap! You go around most of the time seducing every guy you either come across or save to boost your popularity and you do this at shops and stands to get a good deal on things with high prices. You basically sell your body to become famous. You're more concerned with being popular and famous than being a hero. Do you know what a hero is? It is someone who goes around saving others because it's their job, not because they want to be famous. And as you are now, you are not a hero, you are nothing more than a cheap slut who uses her body to get what she wants. When you die you will simply be replaced with another douchebag like you, you won't be missed that much."

Mt. Lady was speechless. She had never thought of it that way before. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always wanted to be famous like the heroes she watched on tv. She thought that was what it was all about, but clearly it wasn't.

"That's what I was trying to say Razor, before you came in," Stain spoke up. "But you beat me to it. She wasn't that hard to find actually, it was getting her in an isolated area that was difficult. This one loves being seen. She was stupid for thinking she could take me on by herself. With her quirk she made it that much easier to beat, leaving so many opportunities to cut and use my quirk on her. It hasn't even been five minutes since we started." Mt. Lady felt humiliated at hearing that. "Anyway, what can I do Razor? I assume it's something to do with what happened today."

"Right to the point. One of the many things I like about you," Razor applauded. "Listen up! The guy who was behind the raid today was none other than Shiro from Hades." Stains eyes widened. "Judging from the look on your face I'm assuming you've heard of them."

"Of course I have. Who, in our line of work, hasn't?" Stain retorted.

"Oh good, that saves me explaining then. He and I don't exactly have a good history, actually no scratch, we have a very bad one. Unfortunately, some of it involves Deku," Razor explained catching Stains attention. He'd been curious about what happened to the boy since the incident in Kamino. "A couple of months ago I took him to the criminal underworld to show him how fucked up the world really was, and, we got captured. We broke out, eventually, and with some help. Before we did, Deku was fighting with Shiro, and while he was seriously wounded, he managed to take the bastards eye. Because of that, I think he may be after Deku now. No. I know he is."

"Razor what the fuck?!" Stain shouted. "I know you have your own way of training and teaching but taking him to a place like that. Are fucking insane?!"

Razor stared at him with a sad expression, something he had never seen from her.

"I am a little. I'm also a cold-hearted, sadistic bitch who's made some fucking stupid mistakes that I wish I could take back but I can't," she admitted. "I regret bringing to Deku to that place, I always have but there's nothing I can do about it now. What's done is done." All for One had been furious about what had happened to Izuku. It was the angriest he'd ever been with her, about anything. "That's why I want to make sure nothing bad happens to him this time. So please, help me."

Stain felt moved by her speech. As much as she had had an impact on Deku, it seems he had made as much as an impact on her. After thinking it over for a few seconds Stain made his decision.

"Okay, I'll help you, but you're gonna have to fill me in on the whole story," Stain explained before turning his attention back to his prey. "In the meantime, what should I do with the fake here?"

Razor glared at Mt. Lady. "I honestly couldn't give a shit. Kill her quickly, kill her slowly, I don't care. Actually, if you killed her slowly that would take up too much time. You could just kill this giant fat ass we're standing on some other time. I don't think she'll be going anywhere unless it's into hiding."

Mt. Lady could feel the disdain in her tone of voice. This woman, she couldn't have cared less about whether she lived or died, it was the same with Stain. In their eyes, her life meant nothing, and why should it? She was everything she described her as, and nothing more. It was sad but it was true.

' _Oh well, my life and hero career weren't the greatest, but they weren't the worst,'_ she thought. _'Maybe if I had realized this sooner I could have changed. That's right, could have.'_

Stain held his sword over Mt. Lady preparing to strike but then withdrew it. Mt. Lady blinked in both surprise and confusion.

"Why?" was all she could say.

Stain scoffed. "I've got more important things to deal with right now. Also, this incident reminds me of one occasion when I let one person I fought live. He was just a student who embodied the very things that stained the word 'hero', in simple terms he was the type I hate most. However, after a fight where we were forced to team up he tried changing for the better, and I genuinely believed it. I still do. Perhaps that's possible with you." Mt. Lady's eyes widened. Was he saying what she thought? "Listen up and listen well! A true hero is someone who saves and others without the desire for fame or wealth. They put their lives on the line without a second thought because it's the right thing to do, nothing more, nothing less! The reason I won't kill you is that there is a slim possibility you may change from this. So, I will give you one chance, if you don't take it, I will kill you the next time I see you!"

And with that Razor and Stain left a wounded, and shocked Mt. Lady lying in the street. She was found hours later by another hero.

 **Police Headquarters**

Strategizing for the upcoming raid went smoother than expected. The raid would be similar to the one in Kamino during the Summer. It was to be a surprise attack with All Might (much to Endeavour's frustration) heading in first to quickly deal with any thugs, and the police and several heroes following. Once inside they would locate Shiro and defeat him extreme prejudice, the lives of innocent civilians were on the line after all. They were to do the same with any villains they came across. It appeared simple enough but would be much more difficult when the time came to it. The information Dabi provided showed that while Shiro and his colleagues were powerful, he had rarely seen them in action. Despite this, the heroes and the police were confident that they would win, they usually did.

Now that was done and out of the way they could return to the issue they were discussing before.

"Now that we've finished discussing the main issue of this meeting, do any of you have any questions regarding Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as Deku?" the General Commissioner asked everyone present.

The heroes exchanged certain glances with each other.

"Is it true that he's quirkless?" Rock Lock asked.

"Yes," the General Commissioner replied. "Why do you ask?"

Rock Lock scratched his hair. "Well, it's just that I find it hard to classify him as a serious threat. What exactly can he do?"

"He's well versed in martial arts and physically strong and agile. Also, he's highly intelligent and observant being able to analyse quirks and figure out their weaknesses and ways to improve them, as well as taking part in various science experiments, crafting various substances for the League such as a regenerative drug that healed a person completely and the strengthening drug known on the market as Achilles," Nezu explained.

"He also built his own equipment and weapons," Power Loader added.

The pros blinked at the name. They had heard of the drug, it was only recent, but they had seen its effects. They never would have thought a quirkless person was the one to create it though. Rock Lock could see why they would view him as dangerous, but he'd have to see for himself.

"Um, was he involved in making those things? The Nomu?" Native asked nervously.

"No, he never worked on them," Thirteen answered. "The first time he saw one was at the USJ."

"Does that mean he was unaware of them until that point?" Yoroi Musha questioned.

"He was actually," Midnight answered. "He was kept in the dark about many things in the League. He only did what he was supposed to do and never asked questions. He interacted with very few villains outside of the League. The ones we know he did meet with were Gentle Criminal, La Brava, Stain, a couple of thugs that tried to beat him up every now and then, and apparently the group from Hades."

There was silence for a minute until a few shouts were made, and a few alarmed looks were shot.

"He worked with Stain, the hero-killer, and you let him attend UA," Miruko barked.

Endeavour was just as furious. UA's standards really had fallen. If that quirkless mistake had worked with that monster, that meant he was the key to locating and capturing him. If he worked alongside him that meant he would know about the man's fighting style and quirk. Yet here UA was defending him when he was just as bad, he probably killed people alongside the man.

"Now hold on a second," All Might interrupted. "Young Midoriya worked alongside Stain sure but it was only for a week and it was just for training. It was arranged by the woman who taught him how to fight. There was no absolutely killing during that time."

There were a few suspicious glares. No one (bar Endeavour) wanted to doubt All Might but at the same time, they felt uneasy about allowing a villain who worked with Stain around regular students.

"Who he interacted with aside, how exactly did he come into contact with Hades?" Best Jeanist asked. "More importantly, how did he even escape? No one has ever escaped from Hades before, alive at least."

Now that was something everyone was curious about.

"We don't know how he came into contact with them. We don't fully know how he escaped either," Naomasa answered. "From what Dabi told he was fighting against Shiro and was losing very badly. In Dabi's own words, _"Shiro was dominating the fight"_. Then there was an explosion from one of the stands, the gate opened and while he was distracted Midoriya stabbed Shiro in the eye." There was a stunned silence from all the heroes present. They weren't expecting that. "While Shiro was distracted from the pain, Midoriya took his chance and ran for it. What happened afterward is unknown. He never talked about it. Dabi brought it up with him once but that caused him to have a panic attack."

The heroes were starting to get an idea of how much Izuku Midoriya feared Shiro. The UA staff would have been lying if they weren't horrified at Midoriya's history with the group.

' _He's seen and been through so much for someone his age,'_ All Might thought sadly. _'More than anyone should. It wouldn't be wrong to say that he's experienced everything a pro-hero would have.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain flaming hot-headed annoyance.

"If he has a past with Hades, and he wounded their leader Shiro, then wouldn't it be right to assume this is happening because the man wants revenge?" Endeavour suggested catching everyone's attention. "Is it not possible that Hades targeted Class 1A because they are associated with the villain Deku?"

The entire UA staff, particularly All Might, couldn't believe what they had just heard. Where did Endeavour even get such a _bullshit_ idea? There was no way that was even remotely possible.

"That isn't possible Endeavour!" All Might declared. "Barring the staff, Class 1A, their parents, Dabi, and the police, no one actually knows that Young Midoriya is at UA. Shiro clearly planned his attack at the Mall, but there's no way he could've known Class 1A would be there, much less what you're suggesting."

Endeavour scowled. He hated how All Might contradicted him, and he hated how he defended that villainous quirkless piece of shit like he was just another student, like he deserved to be at UA with more worthy students aspiring to be heroes. They could defend him all they wanted but Endeavour knew the truth, Izuku Midoriya was nothing more than a vile piece of trash who, when this entire matter ended, would be thrown in the slammer to rot like he belonged. And when that happened, he would be the one to do it, all the while smiling at and mocking him. He was looking forward to it, and if UA thought they would be able to keep him, well they had another thing coming.

"Fine," Endeavour pretended to agree. "But when he wakes up from his little beauty sleep try and interrogate him properly. And if you need someone to be forceful and persuasive, I'm happy to help."

Everyone flinched at that comment. They all knew Endeavour was merciless to villains but even still, he was offering to beat up a teenager, and a traumatized one at that. That wasn't the behavior of a hero. All Might was beginning to make sense of Enji's personality from his conversation with Izuku. He was now seeing him as a crueler and prejudiced individual than he initially thought. Endeavour, on the other hand, wanted to interrogate Izuku because in addition to getting valuable information about Hades he would have the opportunity to hurt him freely with no one able to stop him. The mere thought of hitting or burning the quirkless freak for humiliating him made him feel happy.

" **You will do nothing of the sort!"** Nezu threatened. A murderous aura emanated from the Principal of UA that made everyone tense with fear. **"Let me be very clear about something Endeavour. Izuku Midoriya is our responsibility. Do you understand, ours, not yours? As such, you will go nowhere near him without permission. Whether it is from us or the police, you will not go near him. He has enough going on in his life without you coming in and making it worse. So mark my words, you are not to go near him. Is that understood?"**

The tone and glare Nezu was giving him sent chills down his spine. Even after all these years the tiny creature was still frightening. Endeavour begrudgingly nodded his head and stayed silent. Nezu beamed, returning to his cheerful self.

"Perfect! Now if that's all, I think it's time we got back," he announced.

Just then his phone went off and what he saw greatly concerned him.

"UA's alarms have gone off," Nezu said.

The second he did several teachers, pro heroes, as well as police, started to move. It seemed that it was one event after another today, and it was incredibly annoying.

With that, the meeting came to a close.

 **Izuku Midoriya**

Izuku broke into the cafeteria by picking the lock using a knife he got from Shino. Once he was inside he headed to where the cutlery and napkins were. He didn't have time to find a first aid kit so he used the napkins to wipe the blood from his skin, not that it did much. He got behind where Lunch Rush worked and grabbed several chopsticks, spoons, and knives (that were used by the chef). He grabbed a tray or two for defending himself. There were multiple chairs in this big space so he didn't need to worry about running out of them anytime soon.

' _I've got everything I need so, now I just have to wait,'_ Izuku decided.

He knew very well that he couldn't beat them both by himself. He needed to stall until they had no choice but to retreat. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the cafeteria. Izuku held his breath, trying to be as silent as possible. His pursuers were the opposite.

"Oh Deku, come out come out wherever you are," Blade called out in a taunting voice. "Come out and play with us."

"Seriously," Shino deadpanned. "What the hell!"

"What?! Just trying to scare the kid," Blade justified.

Shino didn't respond to that. She had never quite understood Blade's character, she didn't even like him, thought the feeling was mutual.

Blade transformed one of his legs into a sword and pierced through the counter where Izuku was hiding. Fortunately, he missed the boy by just inches.

"Careful, we don't want to kill Deku," Shino scolded in an emotionless voice. "Use some common sense."

"Shut up!" Blade snapped. "I didn't hit him. Besides, Shiro told us to capture Deku, but he didn't say unharmed. If we slice off a couple of limbs, maybe his hands or legs, it won't be that much of an issue. As long as he's"

Blade never got to finish that sentence. At that exact moment, Izuku burst out of his hiding place, stabbed Blade's hands with two chopsticks causing him to yell, and then grabbed the man by the ears and began to mercilessly slam his face into the counter. After doing it a couple of times, Izuku jumped on top of Blade and stomped on his head and back several times, leaving Blade out of the fight for a short while. He then turned his attention to Shino who had thrown several knives. Using one of the trays Izuku blocked the projectiles. He then started running across the tables with Shino in pursuit.

Leaping over the tables Izuku grabbed a chair and threw it at Shino who sliced it in two with her katana. He threw several more chairs at her but the result was the same in the end. Shino threw three shurikens at him but Izuku deflected them with the tray. Shino dashed towards him with incredible speed. She swung her katana at him with full strength and Izuku just barely blocked with the tray. The sword sliced through his shield immediately and he fell on his back to avoid getting slashed. Shino stared down at him with an emotionless expression.

"Using your surroundings and basic items to defend against us. A clever strategy, and an impressive one," Shino admitted. "You didn't just run in here without thinking it through, did you?"

"Everything is a weapon!" Izuku answered, causing Shino to halt momentarily. "That's what you told me back in Hades right? That anything, even something as simple as a spoon or a stuffed animal, could be used to either kill or defeat your enemy. I've never forgotten that advice."

"And I'm so happy you followed through with it," Shino applauded. "Most people generally just take it for granted, not realizing that it could save their life if the situation truly called for it."

"I'm not most people," Izuku replied.

"No, you aren't," Shino acknowledged. "That's what I've always liked about you Izuku. You aren't the same as others. You know how to adapt and survive the situation calls for it. And you're smart enough to take everything into account, even if it's just small advice or a minor change in something. By the way, since I have the opportunity now, my compliments and thanks for what you did to Shiro. When I came back and saw him wounded and incredibly pissed off it thrilled me to my core. You have no idea how much I want to kill that man for what he's done to me. My only regret is that I was not there to witness it myself."

Izuku didn't say anything. When he knew Shino in Hades she made it abundantly clear who she hated, who she didn't, and who she could stand but still didn't like. That said, Izuku realized that a unique opportunity had been presented here. The chance to get some answers.

"This is probably a bad time but, mind if I ask you some questions?" Izuku asked.

"Let me guess, you want to know if the others are alright if your classmates are fine, and how Shiro knew you were here?" Shino deadpanned. Izuku opened his mouth to speak but immediately shut it again. Shino sighed. "You're quite easy to read you know, well, most of the time." Izuku inwardly cursed himself for his obviousness. "Now to answer your questions: everyone you knew before is alive, though I'm not sure about well. Your classmates are alive at the moment, I wasn't too interested in them to care. As for how Shiro knew you were here, I believe Umi told you about her once, a woman with the ability to see the memories of others. Well, she's the one that found out you were here from the UA students. So, satisfied?"

Izuku vaguely remembered Umi telling him about that, and now it all made sense. Izuku nodded to confirm he was satisfied. He got back to his feet just in time to dodge sword kick from a now furious looking Blade. There was blood leaking from his hands where Izuku stabbed him. He was in pain but that didn't stop him.

"I'm gonna slice you up into eight different ways," Blade raged.

Unenthusiastic about that, Izuku brought out the fire ax he kept on his back to deflect his blows. So far it seemed to be working. Blade brought his arm down on Izuku who brought the ax up to block it. Shino tried to attack him from behind but Izuku intercepted her katana with Blade's arm. He then brought both down to the floor and used axes handle to deliver a hooking kick to Shino's face and an ax kick to Blade's head. He then quickly hit Blade with a chair and threw the remains at Shino who blocked with her katana. Izuku was on the table again and leaping to different ones to the window that would lead him outside. Blade, having recovered dashed towards Izuku and managed to get a hold of his arms. Not wanting to give him the chance to retaliate Blade headbutted Izuku several times before giving him a powerful front kick that sent him crashing out the window.

' _Okay, that one hurt,'_ Izuku thought. _'Maybe I shouldn't have made him so angry. Then again he is trying to capture me so.'_

"Any chance you could you know, not kill him!" Shino chastised. "We still need him in one piece."

"No promises!" Blade retorted.

The two glared at each other. They really didn't get along. Taking advantage of this, Izuku started running towards the entrance of UA, hoping he'd meet someone there. He ignored the pain he was feeling and moved forward. Having noticed their prey was fleeing the two assassins pursued him.

Upon arriving at the entrance Izuku collapsed on his hands and knees. He was exhausted and hurt. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Izuku was surprised he'd lasted this long. Then again, he got the sense that Shino was holding back when fighting, because if she had gone all out from the start he would've been beaten instantly. It was only because of luck that he'd managed to keep going this long.

"God fucking dammit!" Izuku cursed. "For once, I really wish the teachers were here."

"Such a shame they aren't," Blade cruelly taunted. He and Shino landed in front of the gate just inches away from him. "This has been fun, it really has but, this is where it ends."

Shino sighed inwardly. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but her hopes were all in vain. She had no choice but to capture Deku. The order given from Shiro was clear, precise and absolute. She couldn't refuse, no matter how much she wanted. Blade was eager to finish this. While he wanted to kill Deku right here and now he decided that it would be more fun to watch Shiro slowly torture the little bastard to death. Just fantasizing sent excitement crawling down his spine. Unfortunately for them, the assassins were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't sense that arrival of someone through the UA gate. That same someone sent out an emergency distress signal before entering, and then quietly moved up to the assassins, touching them both and alerting them to his presence. The second he did they both slashed at him only to be blocked by his arms that were transformed into swords. Out of the two of them, Blade was the most surprised.

' _That's the same as my quirk,'_ Blade realized.

The blonde boy smirked at them both. "Hey there! Mind if I cut into this? Pun intended of course."

Izuku never thought he would be so happy to see Neito Monoma. Neito had just been coming back from his day trip with Kokoro. He hadn't heard a thing about the events from today because his little sister insisted on having no distractions.

"I don't know who you two are, but I am curious as to why you're attacking Midoriya," Neito continued. "So, why are you attacking him? Did he do something to get on your bad side? Did he annoy you very badly? If he did, I sympathize with your plight."

Izuku ignored the insults and focused on the situation at hand. The odds were slightly more even with Neito here now, though he wasn't sure how good of a fighter he was. Copying a quirk was one thing but fighting expertly with it was another. However, unlike with him, Neito wasn't wanted alive by Shiro, which meant only one thing.

"That's quite a cheap quirk you copied, who does it belong to?" asked a familiar voice who Izuku was thrilled that he'd shown up. "I mean seriously, swords for arms, that's just so lame."

Blade felt a vein stand on his forehead.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING" Blade shouted, and the second he did he froze up.

Shino was confused at what just happened.

"Well that was a success!" Hitoshi Shinso declared. "Now then, I don't know what your name is but attack your friend."

Blade instantly started to try to slice Shino at full strength which she gracefully dodged and parried. The two UA students stood beside the wounded one.

"You okay?" Hitoshi asked.

"Do I look okay?" Izuku retorted.

"No you look like shit," Neito informed him. "That aside, who are these people, and why are they after you?"

"It's a long story but, I don't have time to explain. They want to capture me but since you two are here they'll probably kill you," Izuku explained. "We need to try and hold them off for as long as possible. Both of them are skilled fighters and assassins, so don't let your guard down. Also, Monoma don't bother using your quirk on the woman Shino, she's quirkless, like me." That detail surprised him. Quirk or no quirk this woman was dangerous. "I might have an idea on how we can fight them if you're willing to listen."

Before they could ask, Shino successfully broke Blade out of his trance and then threw several knives and shuriken at the students. Izuku threw his own projectiles to counter, however, because he was injured his aim was off so he missed a couple. That's when Neito came forward and transformed certain parts of his body into blades to shield against the projectiles. His theory proved true when the knives bounced off of him. The same couldn't be said for the shuriken who flew around Neito and were heading for Hitoshi. The boy couldn't move in time so he brought his hands up to defend himself.

"You know, maiming students is beneath your usual job criteria Shino," a new voice announced.

Something fast flew by Hitoshi and grabbed the shuriken while they were still in the air. The figure stopped just close the boy with gravity-defying hair. Holding up the shuriken between his fingers was none other than the number five hero, Edgeshot. The arrival of the pro shocked everyone (barring Shino) present. Shino actually loosened up momentarily and actually smiled at the new arrival.

"Shinya darling, it's so nice to see you again," Shino greeted him. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

' _DARLING!'_ the students and assassin mentally screamed.

"Likewise Shino," Edgeshot returned.

' _They both clearly know each other, and Shino just called him darling,'_ Izuku thought before realizing what it actually meant. _'No way! This guy is! Her and him!'_

"Okay, how do you two know each other, and why the fuck did you just call him darling?" Blade demanded.

"Excellent questions," Shino answered. "Unfortunately, I don't feel like answering or explaining anytime soon. Now that Shinya's here though, I'll deal with him while you handle the children. Good luck!"

Before he could argue, Shino and Edgeshot engaged each other. They were both incredibly fast and exchanged blows hand-to-hand, however, Edgeshot occasionally used his quirk to attack, only to be blocked by Shino's sword. Blade turned his attention towards the boys, who were whispering about something.

"Hey, you, what are you plotting?" Blade interrogated. "Tell me!"

The three boys turned to him with determined and angry looks.

"Why don't you make us, scarface?" Hitoshi said.

Blade didn't answer. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice. He charged at the boys, only to be intercepted by Izuku with the ax.

"Remember the plan," he shouted.

He and Blade began trading blows of their own. From one's perspective, it looked like they were almost dancing, with each spinning as they struck each other. Having had enough, Blade kicked down on the ax with full force, breaking it in two. Seeing his weapon destroyed Izuku threw it away and took out two knives and began to fight with them instead. At one point they were caught in a struggle where they were forcing their weapons against one another, neither giving up, and their faces were close to each other. Thinking fast, Blade turned his tongue into a knife and slashed at Izuku who pulled back but was still grazed on the top of his forehead. Blade kicked Izuku again and sent him skidding back. He turned back and saw Neito trying to get close to him again. When he saw he'd been noticed he retreated.

"Damn I thought that would work," Neito complained.

"Well you thought wrong," Blade snapped back, but the second he did, his fate was sealed. Blade froze up the exact same way he did before.

"Brainwashing complete!" Neito announced. "Now retract your blades, sit down, and be quiet." Blade said nothing and did exactly as he was told. "Oh man, this power is incredible. You could really do a lot of awesome and heroic stuff with your quirk."

"Thanks," Hitoshi replied uneasily. He was still unused to people praising his quirk.

What happened next surprised the students even more. Blade was wrapped up in a familiar scarf and then pounded into the ground by a large fist of blood. It seems the teachers had finally arrived.

"So, it seems this and the other one were the ones who broke in," Aizawa stated. "How wonderful."

"We got the call, are you guys alright?" Vlad King asked.

"We are, he's not," Hitoshi informed them pointing at Izuku.

The two pro's eyes widened when they saw the state the boy was in. What the hell did they do to him?

Snipe who was far away shot several bullets at Shino, who deflected each of them without looking up and with relative ease, much to the man's shock.

"She blocked all of them, from this distance!" Snipe exclaimed. "Is that part of her quirk?"

Shino didn't pay attention to him. Her attention was no on Mic who had just arrived.

"My turn. Take this. **YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!** " he shouted unleashing a loud wave of sound at Shino.

The assassin simply smiled and readied herself. It was a simple straightforward attack that she could easily dodge. She ran up the window and flipped into the air. She threw a knife at Mic's vocal cords. Before it could reach him, however, it was intercepted by Edgeshot. Once Mic had stopped Shino landed and surveyed her surroundings. As things were, she and Blade were at a disadvantage, much to her delight. With more heroes on the way that meant they had to retreat for now.

"It seems we've lost this one," she declared. She turned her attention to her lover. "Shinya, it was nice seeing you again and I hope we can finish this next time. Until then!" She turned to Deku. "Deku, just so you know, Shiro's going to keep coming after you until he gets you. So be on your absolute guard. However, you fought well today. I can see that Razor trained you well and fierce. She always was like that, even when we were growing up."

That Izuku's attention.

"Growing up? Does that mean you're a member of BUTLER?" Izuku blurted out without thinking.

Shino blinked in surprise. "I'm surprised she told you about that. It seems she opened up to you more than I thought. As much as I'd like to talk about it I'm afraid we've run out of time."

Without warning, Shino dashed, at inhuman speed, towards Blade and freed him before the pros could even react. Then she threw several mist bombs to cover up their escape.

"Till we meet again!" she called out, and they were gone.

For several seconds, there was silence. Until it was broken by Mic.

"Okay, would someone please explain to me what the hell just happened!" he said. "Who were those people?"

"Shino and Blade," Izuku told them. "They're assassins from Hades sent here to capture me."

All eyes were on him.

"Why would they be after you?" Neito asked incredulously.

"I'm curious about that too," Hitoshi added.

The teachers exchanged looks with each other. They would have to explain the situation to them and about who Izuku was, and about what was happening now.

"I don't mind explaining but, can I get treated first?" Izuku pleaded. "I've been cut all over and bleeding a lot."

"I'll get Recovery Girl," Aizawa said.

Just then there was a loud boom at the front gate. And from the smoke emerged a familiar figure in his hero suit.

" **HAVE NO FEAR, BECAUSE I AM HERE,"** All Might announced proudly before seeing the people present and the state they were in. "What on earth happened here?"

The students, as well as the teachers and pro, felt veins standing on the edge of their foreheads. They had never felt more irritated with this man than they did now. Fortunately, it was Izuku who spoke their thoughts.

"TOO LATE YOU BASTARD!" Izuku roared at the top of his lungs.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? I tried my hardest to make this chapter as long as possible since it's been a month since I updated, but here we are. Anyway, what did you think of the fights and other stuff in this chapter? Izuku may have been able to hold his own before but there will always be certain individuals who can threaten him. I haven't decided what I'm going to do for the next chapter since I just finished this one. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	42. Elena Belekov

**Hi there. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out but I've been busy. I have an announcement to make.**

 **I failed two college subjects and now need to repeat. Because of that I need to study a lot this semester. Which is why Good and Evil is going on hiatus for a few weeks. I don't know when I'll be back but I hope it's soon.**

 **If I don't pass I don't go abroad next year. While I know a lot of you love this story I need to do what's best for me. I'm sorry. Thanks everyone for all who reviewed and favored this story.**

 **This chapter is longer than all the other chapters so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **P.S. This was slightly edited just now. I made Elena's IQ lower because I realized it was too high. It's still high, but not as much as before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Once the meeting had concluded the UA staff, police and several pro heroes flocked to UA to find out what the commotion was all about. They were fortunate enough that the press wasn't able to follow this time because they were only allowed out to find out about the meeting. Due to the events from earlier that day, the Police and Hero department issued a temporary curfew for civilians. In most cases, people would object to such a thing, but this time was an exception. They were terrified of what was out there, and for good reason.

All Might had gone ahead to deal with the situation by himself, which no one (not even Endeavor) objected to. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Mic who told them the villains were gone, much to their frustration. However, at Nezu's request, they inspected the entire campus and its facilities just to be safe. While the police and pros were doing that the UA staff headed inside with Naomasa, Reo, and Chief Tsuragamae. The higher-ups were busy making preparations for the raid so they didn't come. Upon arriving at the staff room the staff and the police sat down.

"Now that we're all sitting down," Nezu started. "Yamada, I would like a full report of what went on here. Starting with who broke in here? How? And what were they after?"

It took only seconds for Mic to answer.

"I don't know either of them personally but from what I heard, their names are Shino and Blade, a woman and man respectively. They're assassins working for Hades," he explained. There was a tense silence between the heroes and police. Hades was here, of all places, and so soon after kidnapping their students. It was a very unnerving thought. It was also very unexpected because they had been unprepared for it. "As for how they got in, I don't know how, but they did something to the security system that started setting off the alarms one by one. This was a distraction on their part. While we were off dealing what we thought was the break-in they snuck in undetected through the front gate using one of the student ID's."

No one could argue against that analysis. If you thought about it, anyone could get in as long as they had a student ID or a special pass. And since Hades had over thirty UA students with them now, they had access to that many ID's. However, something else Mic said concerned them.

"If they did something to the UA security system then that must mean Hades has someone with exceeding technological skills," Power Loader explained. "Being able to implant our system with a virus, there are very few people capable of such a feat, especially since we got it upgraded today."

"True," Nezu softly agreed. "I can think of only a few that could do such a thing. That aside, on to the more important matter, Yamada what were they after?"

Mic stared at them for a couple of seconds before finally answering. Even he was surprised when he found out.

"It was Midoriya they were after," Mic finished. "They were sent here to capture him and bring him back to Hades on Shiro's orders."

The reactions of the UA Faculty and police were mixed. Some eyes widened in either shock or surprise, others stared at the table uncomfortably. In cases like Nezu and Tsurugamae they kept a calm emotionless expression. Reo just flat out groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he complained. "It's like that kid is literally a magnet for danger."

"Yagami, Midoriya didn't exactly ask for this to happen," Naomasa chastised. "It just did. Much like the other times. He didn't plan for people to come after him here of all places, I doubt he thought it was possible. Seriously, what kind of person would ask to be repeatedly put in life or death situations?"

Reo bit his lip and kept silent. Naomasa had a point. What kind of person would ask for that? Well, an insane or masochistic person who got a thrill from the sense of danger and the thought of actually dying might. He didn't think Izuku fell into the insane category (though it was up for debate) or the masochist category. Okay, so he did think the boy might fall into the masochist side because of how much pain he's been dealt, mostly physically though. However, he kept his views to himself.

"How did Hades learn of Midoriya's location so quickly?" Tsuragamae asked. "Only a select few know that he is actually here."

"That was until Endeavour opened his big fucking mouth a few hours ago," Reo growled. That earned him several looks. "What? It's true. Endeavour revealed classified information at the meeting, information which shouldn't have had anything to do with the meeting in the first place. I don't know whether it was because he thought it was necessary or not but he shouldn't have done it. There might be the possibility of him not liking Midoriya for some reason. If the kid did do something to piss the human torch off I wish I could've seen it. I never liked the guy to begin with. He's an asshole."

There were sighs. Reo technically was right about Endeavour. That wasn't what was important right now though.

"Is Midoriya alright?" Nezu asked concerned.

"He got injured pretty badly," Mic answered. "Ask Recovery Girl, who's currently treating him, will give you the full details. He was bleeding a lot though and had several other injuries." Shota and the old woman had been furious about it. It seemed like one chaotic event after another today. "Those two individuals he was fighting, they were strong. Even when the rest of us arrived they still managed to hold their own until they had to retreat. Speaking of which, before us staff members became involved two students, Neito Monoma and Hitoshi Shinso, joined the fight and they heard a few things that got them asking questions."

Nezu stared down at the table. He had always considered the possibility of the other students finding out about Midoriya's status, but he hadn't considered that it would happen this way.

"It can't be helped then," he said finally. "Tell them the truth about Midoriya but allow Aizawa and Kan to do so."

"They were already planning to," Mic answered. That's when he remembered something important. "Oh, by the way, during the fight we learned from Shino who it was that trained Midoriya and the group she's part of." All eyes were instantly on him. This had been something they had wanted to know for quite some time. Without having to be ordered, Mic told them. "The name of the woman who trained Midoriya is Razor, and the group she's part of is called Butler. I don't know where the name comes from though."

While most of the people in the room didn't know who these people were, there were some exceptions, three to be precise. Nezu, Naomasa, and Tsurugamae, had all heard of BUTLER, though only the first two had heard of Razor.

"So Midoriya was trained someone from that group," Tsurugamae murmured. He would have to up his villain ranking after this. "That explains a lot."

"It certainly explains why he can fight so well," Naomasa added.

"Indeed," Nezu agreed. "Still, I never would've have imagined that he was trained by that woman of all people. From what I've heard about her there is hardly anyone, in the world, she can stand to be around."

The teachers and Tsurugamae eyed them both curiously.

"Do you know this woman?" Midnight asked. "Also, what is this Butler group you're talking about? I seriously doubt they're the classic stereotypical servants you'd find in a mansion."

"You couldn't be more right Ms. Midnight," Tsurugamae answered. "However, the name is somewhat fitting because of the nature of their work. You see BUTLER is a mercenary group made up of several highly trained individuals that go out and perform various jobs, ranging from kidnapping, protection, assassination, thievery, rescue, military, the list goes on. Their main recruits are children that are either orphaned or runaways from home. While there they are given extensive training in body, mind, and quirk, and they are taught to survive by themselves. They are neither heroes or villains, yet they take on jobs from both and various other individuals. We the police have hired them on occasion when it came to a job that hero couldn't do for us. And they have always been successful."

The heroes flinched at hearing that. Working with such a group, they didn't know whether to support the act or condemn it. It wasn't their way but, the police weren't heroes. They had their own way of doing things. However, the fact that heroes occasionally hired them stung them. They weren't supposed to rely on others aside from the police and other heroes, yet they still did it. The situation must have been truly desperate for them.

"Razor, in particular, is a formidable warrior who is adept in all fighting styles, with a very specific skill set, and specializes in combat missions, though she does take part in other assignments as well," Nezu explained. "I don't know the name of her quirk but, from what I've gathered it allows her to manifest blades of all kinds from her body. She's even fought with and held her own against All Might on several occasions."

Barring Naomasa, everyone's eyes widened in shock. Anyone who could hold their own against the Symbol of Peace was definitely dangerous. It wouldn't be wrong to at least classify her as an S-rank villain, though they remembered Nezu pointed out that she wasn't one, or at least the group she was part of weren't. They were still incredibly wary of her.

"She's also worked with All Might on several occasions," Naomasa added. He didn't know the full extent of their relationship but he knew this much. "From what he's told me the two of them are friends." That surprised most of the people present. "He trusts her when they're not on opposing sides. Furthermore, he told that there is almost no one she doesn't hate and can bear to be around, even less when it comes to friends. All Might falls into the friend category, and it seems Midoriya falls into the presence tolerated category."

No one quite knew how to respond to that. Though a response may not have been necessary.

"We can discuss Razor and BUTLER later, because right now we have more pressing matters to attend to," Nezu declared. He turned his attention to Mic. "Yamada, please give us a full description of the attackers, their skills, and how their battle went. Leave out nothing!"

Mic nodded. Nezu was going to love this. Especially when he got to the part where Midoriya was sent crashing through a window. There was also the matter of how damaged the cafeteria was, Lunch Rush was going to be furious when he found out. He truly did love that section with all his heart.

 **Hades: Children's section**

After returning from watching Bakugo's brutal fight with Shiro, the students of 1A were faced with a barrage of questions from Class 1B. Seeing that it was pointless to keep it from them any longer they explained Izuku's situation. Tenya, Ochaco, and Mina did most of the talking. Mina was especially vocal when she revealed that Izuku was the villain she was talking about earlier, much to the student's shock. They explained why he was in the hero course and why his status was kept a secret. While 1B did understand this some of them were still angry that they hadn't been trusted with the knowledge of who they were attending class alongside, even from their own teacher.

"I can't believe the teachers, especially Kan Sensei, didn't trust us with this," Togaru growled. "What?! Did they would think we would just go and start blabbing about it to every random person we came across?"

"I agree with Kamakiri," Nirengeki said, albeit with an uncomfortable look. "Though I can understand why they still should've been honest and trusted us with this. We would've understood."

Several 1B students murmured in agreement with each other. Only one was adamant about the subject, however.

"Guys, I understand that you're upset, I am too, but if you think about it, it was the best course of action," Kendo defended. "Information as vital and important as that would be kept to as few people as possible. What's more, Midoriya, while he may be in the same course, he is not in the same class as us. They didn't tell us because we weren't in the need to know section, unlike Class A who was living under the same roof as him. They were told because it was necessary for them to know. And if we should've been told, then the entire school may as well have been told."

Once she had said that, some of her classmates shut up. There were others who had their own opinion, and they weren't from UA.

"I must confess, it's a pretty clever strategy," Saiko admitted. She was somewhat intrigued by this teenage villain as well. Clearly, he wasn't all that bad if he saved several people. "Hiding the villain in plain sight where no one can find him, while at the same time attempting to reform him is a stroke of genius."

Her classmates all nodded in agreement. Another school was different in opinion.

"UA High School, I respect your school and take pride in the fact that our schools are considered equals. However, you lot continue to act in ways that cause its dignity to decline," declared a student with slanted eyes and purple hair, part of which covered his left eye. In addition, he wore a school uniform different to theirs and a hat. "Adding such a dangerous individual to your institute was bound to cause trouble but did you did it anyway. What's worse is that this villain, this Midoriya, Deku, whatever it is you call him, has connections with the monsters that run this organization. How do we know he isn't conspiring with them on this?"

Some of the Class A students shot glares at the boy. They didn't know where he got that idea from, but it infuriated them. Izuku hadn't been part of this. It just wasn't possible, not with his contact to the outside of UA so limited. Before they could retort, a fist came down on the boy's head by another student in the same uniform whose body was completely covered by hair.

"That's enough out of you Seiji. Show some respect," the hairy student reprimanded. "Now isn't the time to be throwing around accusations and insults, not when we all need to work together to survive this ordeal." He turned to the UA students and bowed. "I apologize on behalf of my colleague his behavior is unbecoming of a student from Shiketsu High School. Still, he is on edge. We all are after what just happened, and what we are now."

The name rung familiar in their ears. Shiketsu High School was a hero school that ran equal to UA in terms of prestige and producing heroes. It was set up in the West while UA was in the East. It was a surprise to many that they of all people had been captured.

"He's right senpai!" a boy with a bulky exterior and dark hair shouted loudly and enthusiastically. "The fact that UA goes so far to protect and reform a young villain is a testament to them being passionate about heroism. After all, it's a hero's duty to save someone in need, even a villain. It's so passionate, that's what I love about UA, because passion is something that I believe all heroes should have as motivation for saving people."

Some of the students and children present were intimidated by his enthusiasm. Did he even realize the situation they were in?

"How did you Shiketsu students get captured? Were you off school for the day like we were and visiting the mall?" Shoto asked.

No sooner had he spoken the passionate teenager shot him a hateful glare having recognized him. The son of his former favorite hero was here. Perfect, just perfect. Suddenly this predicament became a whole lot worse for him.

"Correct Shoto Todoroki," a female with straight fawn-colored hair answered in a flirtatious voice. "The four of us came to the shopping mall because we were given the day off by our teachers while they were having an important meeting. While at the mall we got hit with some gas and fell asleep. When we came to, we were here along with the rest of you." The passionate boy scowled at the memory. If only he had activated his quirk sooner, then they wouldn't be in this mess. "By the way, my name's Camie Utsushimi. The rude one is Seiji Shishikura, the one who's in love with passion is Inasa Yoarashi, and the hairy one is Nagamasa Mora who's our class representative. Inasa is a first year while the rest of us are second years. Nice to meet you!"

Camie possessed a cute face with glossy lips and a curvaceous figure that instantly made her the object of affection for most boys, especially Mineta who was practically drooling at the site of her.

"Camie, don't call me rude. I'm simply proud of my school and my beliefs," Seiji stated. "That doesn't change the fact that my idea is a possibility. How do we know for certain that this villain they are housing is involved with these people?"

Before she could answer Tenya spoke up. He had already had enough of these ridiculous accusations.

"That's completely absurd!" he argued. "Midoriya couldn't possibly be working with them. The security system at UA monitors all his contact with the rest of the world to make sure he's not trying anything funny. Even if he was working with Hades, which he isn't, he couldn't talk with them without anyone else knowing about it." He was really fuming now. "Also, you watched Bakugo fight with Shiro, you heard what that man said. Midoriya was held captive by Shiro, but he escaped and took his eye. None of us know the specifics their relationship or how they came to know each other in the first place but one thing is clear: they are enemies!"

That seemed to shut Seiji up, as he turned and said nothing afterward, much to everyone's relief. That just raised another question though.

"So, how does he know Shiro?" Pony asked catching everyone's attention. "If he was held hostage by him then it must have happened sometime when he was working for the League of Villains. Right?"

"He was with them for about a year so that narrows down the time when it could have happened," Mina suggested. Izuku had been very specific about when he became a villain.

"It was around seven months ago actually," Utada announced having been listening to their conversation.

She wasn't alone either. Beside her was her sister and that luchador wrestler from before, Lobo. Lobo had only recently returned from his fight and played with the children for a bit in a game where they would either try to swing off his muscles or wrestle him to the ground, which he actually made pretty easy for them. It was quite an amusing game, one even he enjoyed. Utada, who had been observing them told him the news. To say he was shocked at Izuku's predicament was an understatement. Just when he thought he was finally free of this hellhole he gets dragged back. Well, not yet but it was likely to happen. He had heard the news as well, All for One was dead, slain by Atrocity's hand, which now meant that Izuku had very little to protect himself from Shiro.

"¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estáis? Me llamo Lobo," Lobo casually greeted in Spanish. "¿Y tú? ¿Cómo os llamáis?"

Only a few students could actually understand him. They didn't take Spanish as a language. They were taught basic English but that was it.

"Hola. Soy Pony. Estos es mis compañeros de mi clase en UA. Estamos fatal porque de la situación," Pony answered back in Spanish.

The students, particularly in Class B, were surprised that Pony could speak Spanish. Lobo grinned at the girl in question.

"Ah, it's nice to see that at least one of you speaks Spanish," Lobo applauded, this time speaking in English. "Judging from your appearance and accent I'm guessing you're from America."

Pony nodded. "Oh yes. I moved here a few months ago as part of my Dad's job. Japanese isn't easy but I'm learning. I studied Spanish for a few years when I went to school in America. I'm pretty decent at it but there are a lot of tenses that are difficult to memorize."

"I know," Lobo acknowledged. "You get used to it eventually."

"Ahem," Umi interrupted to remind them of the situation.

"Oh right, hi there everyone. My name is Lobo, and I'm one of the main fighters in the arena," Lobo informed them this time in Japanese. "Don't worry, I speak Japanese as well as I speak Spanish and English. I've lived here most of my life after all." The students sighed in relief. That meant there would be little problems when communicating with this man. "Now, on to more important matters." Lobo's demeanor turned serious all of a sudden. "I heard that Deku is at your school as part of some protection detail, is that true?"

Some students murmured yes' while others nodded their heads. Seeing that they were telling the truth, Lobo groaned in frustration.

"Fuck!" he swore. "Of all the times for this to happen, it's now."

"I know right. This is only going to end with someone dying," Utada chimed in. "Deku should really consider going into hiding, or maybe moving off to another country where he can escape."

The students exchanged confused looks with each other. Seeing their reactions, Umi took it upon herself to explain.

"You've all been spouting theories about how Deku is working with Hades and how he endangered you all. Well, you're all wrong. As a matter of fact, it's the other way around, it's because of you kids that Izuku's life is in danger," Umi explained. The students were about to protest when she silenced them. "You can try and argue if you want but as I'm sure you can recall from Bakugo's fight with Shiro, there's someone who looks at memories of all the people they bring in, someone who looked at your memories." She let that part sink in for a moment before continuing. "Now that Shiro knows where he is, he's going to come after him, or rather he's going to send certain people, agents of his, to drag Deku back alive just so he can kill him himself."

"Hold on a second, to do that they'd need to break into UA, and that's been made virtually impossible," Hiryu pointed out. "Earlier today the UA faculty increased security in both defenses and system. No one will be able to breach it now."

"Shiro might be strong and downright scary, but I doubt he would actually be stupid to send people after Midoriya," Tetsutetsu said. "Especially with all the heroes prowling around UA, and the ones that would descend upon it the second they heard a break in."

Utada couldn't help but giggle at their arguments. It was truly amusing to see how little they understood about Shiro and the type of person he was, even after what they had just witnessed. Then again, they had only just got here. It would take a little time before they really understood what the man was like.

"So young and so naïve," Utada teased. "How nice that must be for you."

Some of them furrowed their eyes in confusion at her last sentence. Surely no one would be stupid enough to actually attempt such a pointless and hopeless job, and for a petty reason at that. Although, considering what Izuku did to Shiro it wasn't entirely petty. The man's hatred was justified.

"I think you're all seriously underestimating Shiro and his ego," Umi told them. "When that man wants something or someone, he'll stop at nothing to get it. It doesn't matter if it's in a bank, a prison, the police headquarters, a hero's possession or even hero school like yours, he'll get it. Regardless of how heavily fortified the place is he'll always find a way in and get what he wants, and he never fails. Others he sends might, but him no, he always succeeds in the end. As a matter of fact, Shiro prefers it if the place he's breaking into is heavily guarded and extremely difficult to get into. If there's one thing I know, we know, about that man it's that he loves a challenge. Otherwise, it's no fun at all, which I can understand to a certain extent."

"The man may be cruel, ruthless, and psychotic, though maybe it's just sociopathic, but he's incredibly confident, charismatic, intelligent, and most all fearless," Lobo explained. "Once his desires awaken, nothing can prevent him from acting on them. He pushes onward with a fierce conviction that he will be victorious."

"Shocking as it may sound, it's never failed him," Utada whispered.

The students stared at their caretakers with dumbfounded expressions. Were they actually serious? Would Shiro actually attempt such a dangerous operation? Of course he would, why would the others lie about something like this? The only question now was how? How was he planning on breaking into UA? It wasn't the sort of plan that you could come up with overnight. It would take a few days, if not weeks at least before going through with it.

Elena, who had been remarkably quiet throughout the entire exchange, finally spoke up. She'd been listening long enough to figure out Shiro's plan.

"I'm guessing Shiro sent people out during his fight with Bakugo," she announced, garnering everyone's attention. "It would make sense after all."

"Elena, I don't think," Ochaco started.

"Ochaco darling," Elena interrupted. "As a friend, I love you a lot, and genuinely enjoy being your friend. But now, I need you and everyone else to shut up and listen while I explain. Is that alright?"

The answer of silence was all she needed.

"Good. First of all, the timing would be perfect. With what happened today the heroes and police are likely in a panic trying to discern what happened. What's worse is that society must in a state of chaos. After all, a group of students and several thousand people suddenly disappear just like that. Because of that, the heroes are likely holding a meeting to find out what happened alongside the police, and several UA faculty members because we are their students who went missing. As such the school won't be as heavily guarded, because the heroes focus are directed elsewhere. What's more, because there's already been an attack today they won't expect another one so soon, especially on a place like UA. The fact that they've got high security will cause the teachers to lower their guards, make it easier for others to infiltrate," Elena explained. The others listened and started thinking. Her reasoning did make sense. "Now, about the people who have gone after him." She turned her focus to Lobo, Umi, and Utada. "I don't think you know how many, but more than likely Shiro would have sent very few people to capture Midoriya. A job like this is one he'd want to be done as discreetly and quickly as possible. Considering this organizations reputation, I would imagine that you would've sent highly trained and skilled individuals to get the job done. Tell me, am I warm?" She was sent a couple of nods, much to her own satisfaction. "However, here comes the tricky part, and that's actually breaking into UA. To do that you need to first get past the front gates, which is quite easy once you have a student ID, like ours. However, you aren't out of the woods yet. The teachers are probably monitoring who comes and goes, so you need a distraction to get by, as well as something to locate Midoriya. I'm guessing that's where Ms. Rika comes in next, by providing certain gadgets or devices, like cameras, bombs or even computer viruses to handle those issues. You weren't just bragging about her skills before, were you? You were warning us about them. Once that's done and out of the way you can get in find Midoriya, though success still isn't guaranteed since he's not likely to go without a fight. So, tell me, am I right or am I wrong?"

The reactions of everyone (including the children) present were mixed. Most wore dumbfounded expressions. Others let their jaws drop open in complete and utter shock. Inasa had an idiotic expression where he was smiling and looking both shocked and surprised at the same time. Seiji held a stern expression, yet at that moment he felt a deep level of respect and admiration towards this woman. For she was a student of UA that deserved respect, his respect, and she now had it. The three caretakers were impressed with Elena's intelligence.

' _Damn,'_ was all Lobo could think.

' _Oh my,'_ Utada mused. _'What smart girl, and a lovely one as well.'_

' _She's definitely a force to be reckoned with in terms intelligence, though her physical capabilities remain unknown,'_ Umi realized. _'Shiro's definitely going to put her to good use. No doubt he'll want her talents in an area where she's suited for it.'_

Elena smirked triumphantly. The looks on their faces were priceless. And judging from the looks on Umi, Utada, and Lobo's faces she had gotten it right all in one go. Elena wasn't one for vanity, but she did have her moments, much like now when she took pride in her exceeding intelligence. In every school, she had attended she achieved top marks in every subject and ranked at the top out of all her peers.

"Woah," Kitsune murmured.

"You're really smart," Yosei complimented.

"What's your IQ, 200?" Kai asked incredulously.

Elena twirled some of her hair playfully. "Why thank you, I do try. In my family, academics and self-defense are stressed. As for my IQ, it's 207."

That earned her several shocked gasps. That was the usual reaction she got whenever she told people the truth. She could still remember Ochaco's reaction when she told her. The poor girl literally fell out of her seat.

She and her family had moved here four years ago as part of her parent's jobs. Her mother Anastasia was kind, but also strict and serious, a woman who was quite firm on her children learning how to look after themselves and excelling in academics. Although she loved each of her children dearly she knew they weren't going to remain children forever. Sooner or later they would have to grow up and face the harsh reality of life. Her father Sousuke was more laid back than she was, though he could still be serious when the situation truly called for it. Sousuke was a tall handsome man, with a perfect build-up of muscle, short and incredibly dark hair, and grass green eyes that were passed on to his daughter and eldest son. His quirk was "Time Spot" which allowed him to speed up or slow down a living or non-living being. Another unique aspect to this quirk was that it could literally freeze time depending on how long the user could hold their breath. During this time they could move freely but the downside was that the ability could only be used once every twenty-four hours, otherwise they would collapse and end up in a coma. Her father had told her of the many times he'd used his quirk to either take out an enemy quickly or protect one of his comrades.

Her elder brothers were Viktor (age twenty-two) and Kousuke (aged twenty). Viktor inherited his mother's hair color and eyes, but his father's build, face, and quirk. Like his parents, he was strict but had a warmer gentler personality when he wasn't working. He worked as a detective in Japan, putting his quirk and intelligence to good use. He did his job so well that he had been granted a special license that allowed him to legally use his quirk in public. It was sort of like a Provisional Hero License only it never expired as quickly, and they weren't registered as official heroes. Kousuke was almost an exact copy of his father, excluding his eyes which were the same as Anastasia's. Out of everyone in their family, he was the most cheerful and upbeat, though he was quite serious when in action. He was a pro-hero that graduated from Ketsubutsu, since he had never like major schools like UA or Shiketsu because he hated publicity. He became a hero because he legitimately wanted to save people, not for the usual reasons. His quirk was called "Adaptation" where he could adapt his body to any environment to survive. He could breathe underwater, make his body immune to poison of any kind, and even survive in space. He could choose how he wanted to adapt as well, for example, if a building was on fire he could change his body to stone to take on the flames.

Elena (aged sixteen) was the youngest. She excelled in all things academic-related and was multilingual as well, having been able to speak Russian, English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Chinese, German, and Korean fluently. She'd always loved studying languages, ever since she three. Regarding her view of her heroes, she really didn't like most of them. She thought the majority of them were a bunch of thugs who bet the crap out of villains for fun, fame, and fortune. Granted she was willing to acknowledge they needed money to survive, and in cases like Ochaco's it wasn't a bad reason. Sometimes when they were fighting them they would either hurt their opponents more than they should or publicly humiliate them in front of a cheering crowd. When she heard that Kousuke wanted to be a hero she had her reservations about it but when she witnessed him out in the field saving others she had different thoughts. Kousuke fought against villains like all heroes did but he never drew it out, he was always quick about it. Sometimes he would even attempt to understand his opponents and why they were doing this since they must have had a reason. There were a few heroes similar to her brother which Elena respected but the majority of them, even All Might, she disliked. In her eyes, they were doing the exact same things the villains were doing, making them out to be no different.

"The girl here is correct," Lobo stated sounding impressed.

"My name is Elena," Elena informed him.

"Lo siento," Lobo apologized.

"Está bien," Elena replied.

The students and children were now beginning to wonder how many languages she spoke, and the extent of her intelligence.

"Well Elena you are correct," Umi chimed in. "Though we have no idea who Shiro sent. It's not really our business to know about that sort of stuff."

That made sense to her, it made sense to everyone. Their job was to look after the children, nothing more. Why would they be involved with activities outside of their area?

"I don't think we should be focusing on Midoriya right now," Manga Fukidashi admitted. "He's at UA and we're here on our own against an entire organization."

"Manga's got a point," Kinoko supported. "We should focus on our own situation and what we can do about it."

"What can we do?" Kojiro asked uncertainly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Koda added.

The students started murmuring among themselves.

"Enough," Elena commanded with authority. "Squabbling amongst ourselves will do us no favor whatsoever. We need to think about this logically and strategically."

That earned her several looks. She sighed deeply as she knew she would have to explain everything to them.

"First of all, there's nothing we can do, at the moment anyway. And before you start chatting away, please wait until I've finished explaining to express your opinions. Is that alright? Good. First, take a look at where we are. We are in an underground facility that is God knows where. To add to it we have no idea how big it is or how to get out, it could be a maze for all we know and wandering around it aimlessly would be a sure-fire way to get lost and in an even worse situation. I when I say worse I mean worse. We don't know who lives down here and doubt any of you want to find out. There's also the matter of these collars, which can shock and kill us at any given time. Considering how they are made they liking have some tracking function in them to let our captors know where we are when they need it. So, for the time being, I suggest we go along with this little scheme and gather what information and resources we can if we want to escape," Elena explained. So far she had gotten emotionless reactions but what she said next was likely to start some uproars. "Now, regarding the matter of heroes coming to save us, don't get your hopes up. The heroes have no idea where we are or who is down here, and even if they do they'll need to form a plan before attempting a rescue. To just waltz in here, the enemy's territory without a proper plan would be suicide. And even if they do succeed in that part there's no guarantee that they will win, there is always the chance they could lose."

Just as she anticipated, there were some negative reactions. And it wasn't just from the students, it was from the children as well.

"What do you mean the heroes won't win?" one cried.

"Of course they'll win, they have to," another yelped. "They're heroes."

"And with All Might backing them up there's no way they'll lose," Mineta bragged. For once everyone was in agreement with the purple haired (and perverted) boy. "He never loses. He's undefeatable."

Elena rolled her eyes. If she had a hundred yen for every time she'd heard that she would be a very wealthy woman. She couldn't even count the number of times she'd heard that in this country. All Might was cool, All Might was incredibly strong and fast, he won all his fights with a brilliant smile, he was the number one hero, the great Symbol of Peace, she got it. She didn't need to hear it twenty-four seven.

"And?" she answered in a cold accusing tone of voice.

Her response earned her confused looks and glares from the people around her. Surely this girl wasn't serious. All Might losing, that just wasn't possible. The only one who wasn't surprised was Ochaco. Elena had explained her views on heroism perfectly to her shortly after they became friends. Ochaco could understand where she was coming from and couldn't deny that there was some truth in her claims, even the part about All Might being defeated. It was because of that that Ochaco felt uneasy about telling her friend why she wanted to be a hero herself. But Elena was persistent and eventually got the truth out of her. Much to Ochaco's surprise, Elena was very understanding and even it said wasn't wrong to do that for the ones she loved. That was another reason why she and Elena were such good friends, she was a very understanding person.

Elena stared coldly at the group around her waiting for an answer. When she didn't receive one, she gave an answer of her own.

"That means absolutely nothing to me. Yes, All Might has one every single battle he's been in. He's strong, he's the great Symbol of Peace, the most awesome, coolest, the greatest hero in the world. I've heard it all before. However, just because he has won every fight up until now doesn't mean he's going to keep on winning forever," Elena pointed out. The students and kids were about to start arguing again when Lobo silenced them an insisted on letting her speak. "Now, I want you all to get this through your thick simple-minded skulls. All Might, is not a God, he is a man. And like any other man he can be injured, he can bleed, he can tire, and most of all he can die. He is not invulnerable, he can be killed. If this were something like a comic book where the hero fights and saves the day then it would be possible, but this is real life, and in real life, things don't always go the way we want." The students and children froze upon hearing that. Elena wasn't wrong about that. Most of the time things didn't go the way they planned. "And if you take the fact that All Might has gotten weaker over the years into account the odds of him winning are close to impossible."

"What do you mean he's gotten weaker?" Aoyama asked confused.

He wasn't the only one. No one had a clue as to what Elena meant by that. Elena rolled her eyes. Of course, they wouldn't research it. Why would they? After all, the thought the man was virtually indestructible.

"I mean what I said I mean. All Might has gotten much weaker over the years he's been a hero. When he started off as a hero he had an unlimited amount of time to act as one, then five years ago something happened that lessened his time to around three hours a day, then there was the USJ Incident where it lessened to less than an hour," Elena told them. "Do I need to go on?"

The silent response was all she needed. Her speech had a deep impact on everyone. Class 1A started to feel guilt at what had happened to All Might, as it was because of them that he had lost time, it was all because he had protected them at the USJ. Class 1B was worried about what they were supposed to do now. Everything was as Elena said. Even if the heroes did find them there was no guarantee when it would happen, and no guarantee that they would actually be rescued because if they were going to fight here then Hades would have the advantage. They would need to play along for now and try to work out a way to escape. The students from Shiketsu were of the same opinion, though one was feeling slightly different.

Seiji stared at Elena, who didn't seem to notice. He couldn't quite describe it but, in the short amount of time he'd known her, he had developed an intense attraction to her. She was many things he liked, intelligent, strategic, analytic, and most of all strong-willed. He decided not to say anything for the moment because he would either be rejected or teased about it, especially from Camie. Also, a hostage situation wasn't exactly the best place to ask someone out.

The children who had been captured were nervous and frightened. They didn't want to be here, they wanted to go home, they wanted to be with their parents. However, what truly frightened them was what Elena said about how there was a chance they wouldn't be saved. If that were true then they were trapped here, forever. It was the worst thing that could've possibly happened to them. Children such as Yosei and Kitsune knew those looks on their faces, they had worn them years ago when they were captured. As much as they wanted to comfort them, they knew that the newcomers would have to grow up and accept it just like they did. They had wanted to be saved once but as the years went on, they grew tired of waiting and accepted their lives here. It was sad but it was true.

Elena was still contemplating her own next move. She needed to get to Bakugo somehow and use her quirk on him somehow. She needed answers as to why he acted the way he did.

Umi and Lobo had been eyeing two students they thought they could train in their quirks. Well, maybe not train but teach them a few things.

"Um, guys," Koda called out shyly. All eyes were instantly on him, causing him to blush with embarrassment. He wasn't used to this much attention. "Does anyone know where Jiro, Fumikage, and Yaoyorozu are?"

Everyone immediately started looking around for signs of the three 1A students but to no avail.

"Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing them here at all," Mina admitted.

"Were they even with us when we arrived?" Ojiro asked.

"The last time I saw them was at the mall where they were fighting against that brown-haired man from before," Tenya explained. "I thought they were brought here with everyone else."

Everyone started to get worried. They hoped they hadn't done something like try and escape. That would only end badly for them.

"The man you're thinking of is Atlas, one of the Elemental Assassins, and one of the nicer folks in this hellhole," Lobo announced. "I spoke with him earlier and he told me that those three got away. The earphone girl did something to the floor that caused it to collapse and them to fall down it. He doesn't know if they survived though."

That made some of Class 1A feel a bit better. That meant those three could tell the police and heroes about what happened. It also meant they wouldn't have to endure what they were going to go through.

"Enough about that, you've been through a lot today, so I suggest you get some rest," Umi urged them. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow. We've arranged your beds and who'll be bunking with who, a process which was done randomly and can't be changed." The students understood and prepared to move in when Umi called out two. "Shoto Todoroki, and Mezo Shoji." The two stopped upon hearing their names. "Todoroki please come with me, while Shoji please go with Lobo. There are some things we'd like to discuss with you if that's alright. Please don't ask questions, we'll explain when we get there."

Instead of arguing, the multi-arm and the dual haired boy just went with them. Inasa flashed one last glare at Shoto before looking at the board to see who he was sharing with. The second he did he felt an incredible urge to unleash a gale force whirlwind. Why? Because the person he was sharing with was none other than Shoto Todoroki. Just when he thought things couldn't get much worse.

 **Recovery Girls Office**

"Ow," Izuku moaned. "I know your quirk is draining, but I didn't think it was that much."

"Well, what did you expect?" Recovery Girl retorted. "My quirk stimulates a persons healing, and healing takes energy. The fact that you're still conscious right now is impressive considering the wounds you had."

Aizawa rolled his eyes at that last part. Even he was surprised when he discovered the damage that had been dealt to Midoriya.

Multiple cuts and bruises over his entire body, a sprained wrist, blood leaking from the side of his head (which happened in the aftermath of being kicked through a window), stab wounds, two broken ribs, and some (but not serious) damage to one of his internal organs. It was a miracle that he'd even survived.

' _Problem child indeed,'_ Aizawa thought.

When Aizawa first heard about Izuku he had thought of him as a problem child, not just because of his villain status, but because of his past as well.

"This is the fourth time I've had to treat you, the first being after All Might's battle with All for One when you were in the hospital. I do hope you aren't becoming a regular patient of mine," Recovery Girl chastised. "It's bad for someone as young as you."

"I can't make any promises," Izuku responded as honestly as he could. He really couldn't, not with everything that was going on.

All Might chuckled at that remark but quickly quieted down. In the room currently was Izuku, Recovery Girl, Aizawa, and All Might. Mic was off receiving the heroes and police while Edgeshot was inspecting the premises for any more intruders. Vlad and Hound Dog were explaining to Neito and Hitoshi about who he was and what had happened today. Given what had happened here today there wasn't much reason to keep it from them anymore.

"Once again I am truly sorry," All Might apologized while bowing his head in shame. "I should have been faster, but I wasn't and it's because of me that the villains escaped, and you were severely wounded."

Izuku groaned. "Seriously stop trying to take responsibility. You were far away at a meeting. It wasn't your fault."

In reality, he wanted to roar at this man for acting so stupid. _'Seriously, the second he arrives he announces his presence instead of getting straight to saving people! That's stupid! What's even stupider is that he's now trying to take full responsibility like the whole thing was his fucking fault! What the fuck!'_ he thought. _'Why exactly did I admire him again?'_ The images of seeing videos of All Might saving people on Youtube came flooding back to him. His smile, his quirk, his aura. _'Oh right, that's why.'_ Izuku then compared that with his current image of the man. _'Heh. I don't like him. He's just annoying now.'_

"But it is," All Might argued. "I'm the Symbol of Peace. I'm supposed to protect everyone. If I can't do that then what good am I?"

The moment he said that something snapped inside Izuku. _'Okay, that fucking does it!'_

"All Might, seriously, shut the fuck up!" Izuku commanded. The number one hero flinched at the outburst. "Now, listen up and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once. None of this was your fault, it was Shiro's. Stop trying to take responsibility for something you didn't do, because it is getting really fucking annoying at this point. You were at a meeting far away where you had no idea of what was going on here. There is no way you could have known or done anything, just like with what happened at the mall today. Unless you've got an omnipotent danger sensing quirk and warping quirk like Kurogiri's there is no possible way you could've helped here." He was really on a roll now. All Might just looked stunned at his statements while Aizawa grinned amused. It was nice to see him get told for once. "We have already had this discussion. You are a man, not a God. You're only human. You cannot save everyone." All Might looked at the ground in shame remembering their conversation. From that he had been forced to acknowledge several valid points, it was also the reason why he felt uncomfortable talking with the boy again. He just wasn't sure how to approach him. "So, wake the fuck up, and get **realistic**." Izuku placed a lot of emphasis on that last word. All Might gave that advice to him, which he followed and gave back. "Because if you don't, if you keep spouting the same crap like you're doing now, I swear to God, I will break both of your arms and legs." All Might tensed at the threat. "And then I'll ask Recovery Girl to heal you so I can break them again. Do you understand?"

A murderous aura emanated from Izuku causing All Might to flinch and nod his head frantically. Aizawa, while surprised at Izuku, was laughing inside at All Might being told off like a child by a child. The man's arrogance would one day be his downfall after all. That and he was still pissed at the greeting All Might gave at the front gate earlier. He'd been annoyed with him many times but that time he just wanted to bind him up and repeatedly punch him for idiotically announcing his presence and arriving the exact minute the villains escaped.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that. I've already treated quite a few patients today already, and the last thing I and the school need are more," Recovery Girl complained while sending Izuku a warning glare.

He seemed to get the message because he didn't press the issue any further. The woman did just restore him to full health, and it hadn't been the first time. So he at least owed her that much. It was then that Aizawa received a text on his phone from Mic.

"It appears the pros, teachers and police have arrived and are conducting a full-scale search. The top heroes are among them," Aizawa informed them.

"Endeavor's here. Well that's just perfect," Izuku said sarcastically. "Just when I thought today couldn't get any worse."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "You don't like him?"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "No, the guy is a complete asshole. Why, do I have to like him?"

"Not at all," Aizawa replied nonchalantly. "You're entitled to you own opinion."

Izuku stared at him for a moment. "Do you like him?"

Aizawa returned Izuku's stare with an emotionless one of his own. "Do I have to?"

Izuku didn't answer. He'd heard all he needed to. It seems his homeroom teacher was somewhat aware of the type of person Endeavor really was. However, Izuku had something else on his mind after this ordeal.

"So, is Principal Nezu going to request that I'm transferred to a proper prison after tonight?" Izuku asked seriously. "I doubt he'll want to keep me after what just happened."

Aizawa frowned. "Why on earth would he do that?"

Izuku shot him a look that had _'Seriously'_ written all over his face.

"Midoriya you did nothing wrong. You were the one attacked. The only thing you did was defend yourself. We're not going to send you off for something you had absolutely no control over, especially when you've got a madman out seeking your blood," Aizawa pointed out. "If anything, you need to be protected."

Izuku snorted. "Protected! From Shiro! Are you fucking kidding me!" Izuku's face turned dark. "You can't protect me from him. Now that he knows I'm here he'll keep coming here until he gets me. Once that man wants something or someone, he'll stop at nothing to get them. And he always succeeds. Tonight was just a temporary setback for him."

Aizawa couldn't help but notice how calm Izuku was right now. He was scared sure, but he wasn't breaking out into a panic attack by mentioning this man.

"Well, this is odd. The last time this group was even mentioned you freaked out and collapsed," he pointed out. "Why's this time different?"

Izuku stared at the ground with an emotionless expression. He held up his hands and glanced at them. Taking a deep breath, he sighed.

"I honestly have no idea," Izuku finally answered. "If I had to guess it's probably because I released a lot of what I felt back during the panic attack. I've months trying not to think about it, trying not to think about what I went through in that place, the battles I fought, the people I met, and the things I experienced." Izuku tensed at recalling his time at Hades. He was still uncomfortable with the subject. "The only other time I had a panic attack like that was when Dabi brought it up once. It was worse than this time because last time I ended up unconscious for three days straight."

All Might gasped. Recovery Girl tightened her grip on her cane. Aizawa's eyes widened in horror.

' _Midoriya, just what the hell did these people do to you?'_ Aizawa wondered. _'What did they do, what did Shiro do that left you traumatized, that scarred you this badly?'_

"Why did you accept me into your class?" Izuku asked suddenly. The adults blinked in confusion. The teenager turned his gaze towards Aizawa. "Why did you accept me into your class? And I don't mean why I was admitted because I know you had no choice in that matter. What I mean is, why, and how, were you okay with letting someone like me in your class, near your students, despite all the crap I've done?"

Aizawa thought hard about this. He hadn't been very accepting of having Midoriya in his class regardless of the fact that it was a police order. However, as he learned about his past, and observed him, little by little his opinion started to change.

 **Flashback**

 _Aizawa was sitting straight across from Nezu, with a cup of tea right in front of him. It had been three days since All Might's battle with All for One and the successful recovery of Katsuki Bakugo and Mina Ashido from the League of Villains. Now UA was undergoing construction of the dormitories in preparation for it converting to a boarding school. As to why Aizawa was in Nezu's office instead of helping well, it was due to the arrival of this man._

" _Nezu, Eraserhead, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Naomasa greeted._

" _The pleasure's all ours Detective Tsukauchi," Nezu responded cheerfully. "It's always nice to see you."_

" _Likewise," Naomasa retorted._

" _What is this private meeting about?" Aizawa asked getting straight to the point. "Is about are recent transfer student?"_

 _It was the most likely answer. The villain, Izuku Midoriya a.k.a. Deku, was being transferred into his class this semester. He wasn't exactly happy about it but it was an official decision from the Commissioner General, therefore he had no say in it. He understood why it was happening, but he still didn't like it. A villain was a villain after all, and this one was particularly dangerous having defeated Bakugo on his own and fought against a Nomu. Although, he was genuinely surprised and grateful when he heard that he aided and defended three of his students on separate occasions. Surely enough, that was an indication that he wasn't all bad, he still needed to keep his guard up._

" _Yes. In regard to Midoriya's recent transfer here we felt the need to inform you about his past to give you a better understanding of his personality, and his relationship with Katsuki Bakugo," Naomasa explained._

 _Aizawa leaned forward. This had been something he was curious about ever since he first heard of it from Nezu. "I'm all ears."_

 _Naomasa nodded and wasted no time in explaining._

" _Izuku Midoriya, aged sixteen, was born to Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. For the first four years of his life, he lived a relatively normal childhood, until he was outed as quirkless and everything changed. When word got out other children started to bully him relentlessly. In particular, Katsuki Bakugo was his primary tormentor." Aizawa's eyes widened slightly. He had always suspected Bakugo may have bullied others, his obnoxious attitude showed it, but he didn't really believe. "He gave Midoriya the name Deku, an alternate reading of his real name, that meant both helpless and worthless."_

 _Aizawa frowned not liking the sound of that. He despised bullying, viewing it as nothing more than a cowardly act of villainy committed by others. He should know better than anyone, after all, when he was younger he was bullied by others because of his quirk, among other things. Most people didn't think it was suited for being a hero. Oh, how he reveled in proving them wrong. It did explain where his name came from. Most heroes and villains usually took on a name that had a significant meaning to them. In Midoriya's case, it seemed to represent the abuse he had undergone for years._

" _We interviewed his mother before he was captured. According to her, the boy came home most days battered and bruised, although he always denied how he got them. We're not really sure as to why though." Aizawa got the strangest sense that he was either too scared or didn't want to cause anyone any trouble. "The bullying continued for ten years straight. In addition to being bullied for being quirkless he was bullied for wanting to become a hero." That caught Aizawa's attention. So the boy had wanted to become a hero, despite being quirkless. Something like that wouldn't be impossible, however, it would be extremely difficult. "One day the bullying went too far and Midoriya attempted to commit suicide by leaping off a tall building, hoping to reborn with a quirk in another life." Aizawa's blood froze. Izuku Midoriya had tried to take his own life, that was extreme. However, what he heard next shocked him to his very core. "What's more, we've learned that Katsuki Bakugo advised him to do it. Apparently, he meant it as a joke but Izuku didn't take it that way."_

 _Aizawa remained silent. There were no words to describe how he was feeling right now. A few words such as rage, sorrow, and horror came to mind. But honestly, he was in a state of disbelief. Aizawa had grown used to Bakugo's arrogant and aggressive nature, but he never would have thought that he could be that cruel to another person. Seriously, telling a person to just kill themselves just like that is crossing a line they can never come back from. It was twisted and just downright evil, regardless of whether it had been meant as a joke or not. Granted he had been changing, but that didn't justify his behavior._

" _I should expel him," Aizawa whispered, his voice cold and unforgiving. "Or at the very least discipline him."_

" _I wasn't going to tell the other teachers about that detail because they will not be his homeroom teacher," Nezu said. "I'm sorry to say this, but we can't expel him, not for things he did before his life as a UA student."_

 _Aizawa said nothing. He wasn't wrong. What he did before he became a student here wasn't their responsibility. That said, just what kind of school did he go to that would condone this sort of behavior._

" _Anyway, when Midoriya attempted suicide he was intercepted and saved by the warp gate villain Kurogiri under orders from All for One. They had come across one of his notebooks on quirk analysis and were impressed with it. It was because of this that they recruited him to the League of Villains, though he did have some conditions when joining. Just things like no killing, living away from home and having control over his own work." Aizawa was somewhat relieved that the boy wasn't a killer, but that only made him slightly less dangerous. "The work he did for them included quirk analysis on both heroes and villains and science experiments. His notes on quirk analysis are very impressive. He has details on their weaknesses, strengths and how they can be improved. I'll show you a notebook for the next meeting." Aizawa frowned. He could see how something like that would be useful to the villains. "As for science experiments, he didn't tell us much about them. We found a lab not too far from where he lived but it had been cleared out. What we do know is that he's responsible for a healing type drug which is rather effective and the enhancement drug on the street known as 'Achilles'."_

 _Aizawa flinched upon hearing the name. It was a new type of drug, not like trigger but more dangerous. It could enhance the user's various abilities including their quirks, but at a heavy price. After the effects of the drug ended the user was left in a state of helplessness and weakness. He never would have thought it was made by a kid._

" _Who taught him how to fight?" Aizawa questioned. "It must have been someone skilled and strong."_

" _We don't know. He won't say. All we know is that it's a woman and she left the League when All for One died," Naomasa replied. "The was also Stain but that was only for a week."_

 _Aizawa didn't even bother asking. As a matter of fact, he didn't even want to know anymore. He had everything he needed. Now that he knew enough about Izuku Midoriya he would have a good idea how to deal with him, and with Bakugo when the time came. He wouldn't punish him for past events but he wouldn't condone unprovoked assaults. Now all that was left to do was inform and convince the parents, which he was not looking forward to, especially Endeavor. Speaking of which, he had become suspicious of the way his so acted when the man was mentioned and why he never used his left side._

" _I should probably mention now that Midoriya wasn't happy about coming here. Actually, it was quite the opposite. He said he'd much rather be in prison than here," Naomasa told them._

 _Nezu sighed. He expected this much. After all, who would want to share the same class with the person they hate the most._

" _Problem child indeed," Aizawa said openly admitting his thoughts on Midoriya._

 _At least that's what he thought at the start. Two weeks later he met him for the first time. From what Aizawa could gather Midoriya seemed rather polite (even thanking Nezu for saving him), slightly grumpy at having to come here, and didn't complain when the rules and facilities were explained to him. So far, he seemed okay._

 _Later after the students had gone to bed Aizawa was still up sorting out some school materials for the next day when the cameras picked up movement. Gazing at them he saw that it was Midoriya heading down to the common room. Aizawa got the sense to follow down after him but stopped when he noticed Iida heading down there as well. Once he'd reached the common room Midoriya sat down on one of the couches and stared outside. Aizawa could see a mixture of emotions on the boy's face._

 _Fear._

 _Uncertainty._

 _Insecurity._

 _Sadness._

 _Pain._

 _It was then that Aizawa first saw him for what he truly was. A teenage boy struggling with the same issues most did. He'd been separated from his allies, someone he cared about dead, out of his comfort zone and forced into enemy territory. He had to have been feeling as nervous and scared as everyone else was of him. Aizawa understood. It wasn't an easy situation for him, any more than it was for them. He watched as Izuku smiled at the full moon outside, it must have provided a comforting presence to him._

 _Tenya made tea and the two started talking. Aizawa listened as they discussed Hosu (which he was still angry about and remembered raining down his fury on Tenya for his stupidity), Tenya's brother, Izuku's emotional confession about his situation and what he'd been through (something Aizawa sympathized with), and his opinion on heroes and villains (which he found interesting and actually agreed with, having interacted with villains outside of the job). The two boys seemed to get on well with each other, though that wasn't entirely surprising considering they teamed up once. From Aizawa's perspective, Izuku was a decent kid who was civil with most he came into contact with, barring Bakugo. He was also a troubled teenager who was struggling to process everything that had befallen him recently._

 _The next day Aizawa was surprised that Izuku was up so early. It seemed that he was suited for the mornings. That day he had received a taste of how bad his and Bakugo's relationship was with the latter attacking him (before Aizawa restrained him) and an exchange of insults between the two of them (while irritating was also somewhat comedic). He was going to have his hands full this semester._

 _Later that day he had come to understand how much of a lethal force Izuku was when he won the race and defeated both Bakugo and Todoroki in a brutal fashion. The boy had a unique battle sense that allowed him to adapt to any situation. He was also curious about Izuku's conversation with Todoroki, because that lead him to believe there was something seriously wrong going on in the Todoroki household._

 _He later became surprised at Izuku's willingness to help others, as seen when he reported Hitoshi Shinso being bullied to him. That gave him an idea that the boy sympathized with anyone bullied as he'd once been. Arguing back against Monoma showed that he was not afraid to speak his mind and stand up for himself either._

 _When he heard about how Izuku reacted badly to Hatsume's (fiftieth) explosion he became concerned. Most would generally react badly to a situation like that but they wouldn't have thought the person was trying to kill them. That's when Aizawa realized it was the result of the deep psychological scars inflicted on Izuku from the previous attempts made on his life. When he did, he didn't hesitate to send the boy to Hound Dog for therapy to try and get over what was plaguing him._

 _Later he learned that he was the no-nonsense type of person like himself when he requested that something be done about Neito Monoma, a feat no one had ever (for some unknown reason) dared to attempt. Vlad had told him about the incident himself. It seemed he was happy with what Izuku did and was now changing the way he taught. On that same day, he witnessed incredible bravery from the boy when he single handily took Dark Shadow on by himself and helped him reconcile with Tokoyami. It was a sweet scene by his standards, or at least it was until Kaminari blew his nose into his scarf. He made sure that his punishment was awful and long. No one blows their nose in his scarf and gets away with it. Mic and several other teachers had laughed hysterically about it and never let him live it down._

 _The boy cared deeply about his mother and was happy when she was around. He was also able to get on with most students and trained extensively to hone his skills just the others did._

 _A unique trait he noticed about Izuku was that he had the ability to bring out the best in others. He helped people of his own will, despite appearing not to care at all. He wasn't a bad person, nor an entirely good person. He was a troubled teenager still looking for his place in the world, his place in this school. And that's why little by little Aizawa was starting to warm up to him. Izuku was a problem child sure, but one he could tolerate._

 _That's why, when he witnessed Izuku having a mental break down that led to him collapsing from a panic attack Aizawa was horrified. This wasn't the Midoriya he'd seen so far. The one he knew was calm and composed. To watch him go through something like that was unnatural. Recovery Girl asked for an explanation from him and he gave the best one he could. She didn't question him any further and proceeded to look after her patient. He knew the police would want to question Izuku about this but he wouldn't allow them to, not after what just happened._

 _When Recovery Girl went to retrieve something Aizawa stayed with Izuku in case there were any changes in his condition. Izuku had a breathing tube on him so would breathe properly and not suffer like he did back there. Aizawa placed his hand over the boys own as if trying to comfort him._

" _I don't know what happened back there, or how you knew those people, but don't worry, we'll help you get through it," Aizawa reassured him. "I promise."_

 _Izuku Midoriya was a problem child no question, but one he was responsible for, one he was supposed to help nurture, like all his students. And like all his students. He would protect him._

 _It was his duty after all, as both a hero and a teacher._

 **Flashback end**

"I have my reasons," Aizawa admitted. "I'll admit in the beginning I was against you coming here because you were a villain. However, after hearing about your past, and observing you for an amount of time I got used to you being here."

Izuku felt somewhat comforted by that. Aizawa didn't seem to care about his status, nit much anyway. Aizawa got another text from Mic saying they, including Izuku and the two students involved with the fight were requested by the Police in the staff room.

Izuku groaned. He knew he would have to answer questions eventually, but he didn't think it would be this soon. Sighing in defeat he decided to go along with it because it was better to get it done and out of the way.

 **Hades**

There were several terrified whispers that were spreading among the thugs and slaves that worked for Shiro. Aside from terrified, their whispers were also shocked as well.

"Hey did you hear? Shino and Blade failed to capture Deku."

"Seriously, those two. They should've been more than enough to bring him back."

"I know right. I heard Shino held back or something."

"I heard the pros arrived before they could do anything."

"What's going to happen to them now? Do you think Shiro will kill them for failing?"

"No. He'll probably torture them first."

"You're right there."

Word of Shino and Blade's failure had spread like wildfire through the underground. The result had been so unexpected. Those never failed, or rather they didn't normally. While Shiro was likely to be furious with them there was one in particular who was punishing them.

Blade screamed in agony as he was confined by a beam of orange light. The heat from it was just unbearable. Shino gritted her teeth and remained silent as she was confined by a beam of blue light. Unlike the other beam, this one was cooler, much cooler. She glared at the woman who was putting her through it.

"That the best you got bitch?" Shino challenged.

The woman did respond she just stared at them coldly. Barring her skin, she was entirely two colors. Her left side was amber orange, while her right side was powder blue. Her hair stretched down to her waist and was quite silky. Her face was rather beautiful as well. She wore a leather jumpsuit of the same colors which was actually something designed by Rika from a few years back. Each side allowed her to absorb the energy each of her sides could. The woman in question, was Nikko Tsukiyama, Shiro's right-hand woman. She was a dual quirk user like Shoto Todoroki, but much more powerful. Her quirk was Half-Sun, Half-Moon, which allowed her to absorb energy from the sun on her left side, and energy from the moon on her right side, and control it in whatever way she saw fit.

"Oh no," Nikko responded in a soft, cold voice. "This just me starting off light. The real fun has yet to begin."

Nikko was completely loyal to Shiro. Ever since he had taken her in as a child and taught her how to survive she had obeyed his every command without question and punished those who failed or opposed him. While normally cold-hearted she could be surprisingly nice and friendly with a few others.

She was about to increase the pressure when a hand on her shoulder told her to stop.

"That's enough Nikko, you don't want to break them now do you?" Shiro asked teasingly.

"They failed you, therefore they deserve punishment," Nikko retorted without hesitation. "If you had sent me instead I would've succeeded."

Shiro chuckled at her statement. Nikko had always been a difficult person, quite loyal as well. Always eager to help him when he needed it.

"Funny, Curator and Volcano thought the exact same things about their teams," Shiro mused about his subordinates. "However, I didn't send Shino and Blade to UA to capture Deku. I sent them there to test him. And they did beautifully. The kid managed to fend them off all by himself. I'm impressed."

Shino's eyes widened. Shiro didn't care if she failed or not, because he had gotten what he wanted. Shiro noticed her reaction and grinned at her.

"Sorry for lying to you but I knew that you wouldn't go all out when you met him. Why do you think I didn't tell you to do it?" Shiro asked.

Shino glared at him but said nothing. Nikko released her hold on the two and Blade started panting heavily.

"Anyway, that's not important right now. Deku will be dealt with soon, but first, we need to deal with the raid that the heroes and police are going to attempt here in a few days. I heard from Robin," Shiro explained. "And I want to give them a proper greeting."

Robin was the only child he actively used in his schemes. The girl's quirk allowed to transform into the smallest animals and insects that existed in this universe. While others may have looked down on such a quirk, he saw it's potential and great value. Why a quirk like that was perfect when spying on his enemies.

"So don't worry, everything's in place," Shiro said. "So, for now, I'm going to focus on my young new arrivals." He pressed a button on his phone and an image of Elena appeared. "Especially this one. She's caught my interest. Don't let her looks fool you, she's a talented and dangerous one."

And with that Shiro pressed another button to summon his most trusted subordinates to him. Nikko was right. The real fun was only just beginning.

 **Lobo**

Lobo led Mezo to a separate room which looked more like a gym with all the right training equipment. At the center was a square ring, the kind you would only see in boxing or wrestling matches on TV. Lobo stopped walking and turned to face Mezo.

"I'll cut the chase, I'd like to train you," Lobo announced.

"Why?" Mezo asked automatically. "I'm not mad or anything, just why me?"

"Your friends have quirks that exhibit unique abilities that they can adapt to a fighting style and use to their advantage. Yours, however, gives you extra body parts that you can utilize in a number of ways yet you don't have a fighting style. As such, I would like to teach you luchador wrestling to give a better chance when fighting in the arena," Lobo explained. "So, what do you say?"

Mezo thought about it for a minute. Lobo wasn't wrong, unlike the others, he didn't have his own fighting style, he'd hardly been in many fights to begin with. His quirk was useful for tracking and he was quite strong but he didn't have his own fighting style. However, if he was to survive down here, if he was going to protect his classmates, then he needed to get stronger.

Lobo had seen what his quirk was capable of, it was perfect for wrestling because it gave the user an advantage.

"When do we start?" Mezo asked.

"Now," Lobo responded.

 **Umi**

Umi led Shoto down to an area with a large space of water, one could have called it a mini lake. Wasting no time, Umi dived in, much to Shoto's confusion. When she resurfaced Shoto noticed her lower half was gone and her clothes were replaced by something else. Umi had a blue large scaled tail with a matching top. In short, she looked exactly like a mermaid. Shoto stared at her stunned. Mermaids were myths but she looked like the real deal. Umi laughed at his expression. It wasn't the first time someone had reacted that way around her.

"Well Todoroki, as you can clearly see, my quirk is 'Mermaid', which lets me become a mermaid when I come into contact with water. I can breathe underwater, swim really fast, and communicate with sea life to a certain level. I can also control water and it's states to a high level," she explained. "It's why I'm a guard in this place."

Shoto was impressed. This woman was powerful, no question. There were very few quirks that granted them that many abilities.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I see similarities between our quirks, which is why I'd like to teach you some new ways to use yours. Would you like that?" Umi offered.

Shoto thought about it for a minute. He would like to get stronger. Especially now that he's accepted his fire side. It was his, not his father's. he would use it how he saw fit.

"I'd love to. Please train me," he requested while bowing his head.

Umi smiled. "An answer without hesitation. I like that. We'll begin shortly." Shoto stared at her confused. "My sister is going to start singing shortly and trust me you'll want to listen. She really knows how to brighten up this dark place. Even Shiro likes her singing." It was true. The lord of Hades loved it when Utada sang. There speakers all over Hades for everyone to hear it. "Utada's quirk is 'Song' when she sings, music for that song plays for everyone to hear. It can even influence emotions to a certain degree."

Shoto was curious and decided to listen.

 **Utada**

"Alright, boys and girls! You've had a long and hard day. So now, in honor of your arrival, I'm going to sing. Please listen up and enjoy," Utada announced.

There were cheers from the children who loved it when she sang. The students were confused but said nothing. And so, Utada sang.

 **(Insert song: Face My Fears by Utada Hikaru)**

"Breath should I take a deep, faith should I take a leap?" Utada sang softly.

Her voice was high and, absolutely beautiful. She sounded like an angel. For some unknown reason music started playing. The citizens of Hades stopped what they were doing to listen. So it was that time already. Shiro stopped to listen as well. Utada was a nice addition to his group, a nice change from the usual types.

"Let me face, let me face my fears!" Utada continued to sing.

The song had become faster and more intense. People were dancing. The kidnapped victims were happy for the first time that day.

Utada didn't just sing that song because it sounded nice. She sang it because she hoped the children would apply it to the coming days when they fought to survive. She prayed they would survive.

 **Hi there. Oh God that was a long chapter, the longest I've done yet. Izuku was originally supposed to meet with the heroes but I decided to do it next chapter. In this chapter you got a bit of characterization for Elena and Aizawa (who I'd planned on going into his thoughts about Izuku). The song is borrowed from Kingdom Hearts 3, I thought it would do perfectly here. There will be a few songs in the future but I won't say what they are. The shiketsu students weren't originally supposed to appear but people kept asking for them so I decided why not.**

 **Umi and her quirk is based off the mermaids from the H2O Just add water franchise. She'll be teaching Shoto a few things while Lobo will be teaching Mezo. Mezo's quirk made me think he's be suited for the style so I decided to go with it.**

 **Utada is loosely based off Utada Hikaru. I decided I wanted someone who's quirk literally revolved around music and singing.**

 **Nikko I thought of because someone suggested a dual quirk user like Todoroki. I watched Titans and thought of how Starfire used solar energy and though what if someone could use solar and lunar. I made her a female as well because of the lack of female antagonists in this story.**

 **P.S. For a visual reference for Kai look at** **2016/01/22/the-waters-safe-right-shark-people-for-dnd-5e/**

 **He'll be the first picture you see. I meant to say it before but kept forgetting.**

 **Huge thanks to Spawn who gave me the idea for the quirk Elena's father and brother uses.**

 **Next chapter will see Izuku speaking with the teachers and police. It will mostly focus on what's going on in Hades. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

 **Good bye for now. Thanks for all who have reviewed and favoured me so far. I hope to be back someday. Until then.**


	43. Meeting with the heroes and police

**Okay here is the first official chapter in three months. First, I apologize for taking so long even though I said it would be a few days. Some things happened at home and I needed to sort them out.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

Izuku was led to the staff room by All Might (who was in his muscle form) and Aizawa. While walking they were intercepted by Vlad, Neito, and Hitoshi.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Neito greeted. "UA's resident villain."

"Oh, so you know. Good, that saves me having to explain," Izuku retorted. "And just how are you both handling it? It must be quite shocking for you."

Neito and Hitoshi stared at him with calm expressions.

"It certainly was surprising but," Hitoshi started.

He was definitely surprised. He was surprised that someone as young as Midoriya was a villain, but he was even more surprised at what he had done. Izuku defended him and praised him for his quirk when others (excusing Elena) thought he would be better off as a villain. He couldn't understand it.

"Everything that's happening now outweighs that," Neito finished.

While he was stunned Izuku was a villain he was even more shocked at what had happened at the mall today regarding his classmates. He had been out with Kokoro all day and they had gone to a private café owned by their father to talk in private. He was worried about his classmates and what they were going through.

"Furthermore, the fact that you got the shit kicked out of you an hour ago in an attempted kidnapping kinda makes you out to be the victim in this situation so," Neito continued.

Izuku groaned. Hitoshi and Aizawa shot him looks that said 'seriously!'. All Might had an anime sweat fall down his forehead. Vlad just sighed.

"You know it's so great to see that your sense of humor never fades," Izuku joked sarcastically. "Even in the most dangerous, and inappropriate situations."

"Thank you," Neito responded without an ounce of shame.

"Okay, enough. We've wasted enough time as it is," Aizawa declared.

With that, they temporarily halted all conversation and moved on. They arrived at the staff room where everyone was waiting. All the teachers were assembled. Chief Tsuragamae, Naomasa, Reo, Sansa, and even the Commissioner General were present. Edgeshot (unsurprisingly) was there as well.

"Well, it's to see that you're safe and recovered Midoriya," Nezu greeted.

"Safe is a strong word to use in this case," Izuku muttered sarcastically. "As for recovered, that depends on what your definition of it is."

Most of the people in the room couldn't tell whether Izuku was being serious or not. Though, that was to be expected considering the recent events.

Nezu turned his attention to the other two students in attendance.

"Neito Monoma, Hitoshi Shinso, you both played a part in stopping the assailants from kidnapping Midoriya and for that I, we, are grateful," Nezu stood up on his chair and bowed, much t the latter's surprise. They weren't used to receiving praise like this, especially from the principal. "I also take it that you've been fully informed of the situation, and who Midoriya is."

There were nods from the pair. Hitoshi wore his usual stoic expression, but Neito actually looked pretty annoyed as he crossed his arms. He wasn't even wearing his usual grin which Vlad thought was unusual.

"Yeah we were told. Little pissed off that we weren't told sooner, but hey, you're the teachers, you know what's best," Neito sneered making no attempt to hide how he was feeling.

"Watch your tone kid, we're still your teachers," Snipe warned.

Neito didn't back down.

"Excuse me for being angry over not being told I was attending classes alongside a villain," Neito snapped. "One who happens to be a member of the League, you know, the guys who attacked UA twice and harmed my friends. Oh, and let's not forget he's got a murderous psychopath after him. Yeah, we really didn't need to know about that. I'm so sorry."

He really made the last part out to be mocking, showing he didn't feel an ounce of regret at he just said. Izuku, as much as he didn't like Neito, couldn't blame him. Everything he was saying was the truth.

"Hey kid. That's not fair," Reo spoke up.

"I'll tell you what's not fair detective, life," Neito retorted. "Life isn't fair. Life can be a total bitch to you at times. You work hard, you play by the rules, you do everything you're asked of without question, and yet you still get screwed over in the worst way possible." He was really on a roll now. "Even when you do nothing wrong you still get beat up over it. When study for a test, spending hours drilling the knowledge into your brain, you still end up failing. When you train for a goal relentlessly, breaking your bones and mind every day just so you can achieve it, only for it all to go to waste. And when you spend so much time trying to earn the trust of someone, only to discover that they don't trust you completely. But hey, that's alright. That's just how life goes, no big deal." Neito's expression turned dark. "Let me tell you now, life, isn't fair. It never has been, and it never will be. It will always be cruel and unjust, like now."

The teachers and detectives were stunned at Neito's emotional outburst. Vlad in particular. This had got to be the most pissed off he's ever seen Neito.

"Ain't that the truth?" Hitoshi commented.

"For once Monoma, I agree," Izuku added. "Life is unfair, in so many ways."

Neito didn't even look at him. While he was stunned that Izuku was a villain he had trouble deciding how he felt about him. He obviously still didn't like the guy, however eh didn't seem like a bad person. He wasn't anything like the villains he had heard about. Maybe he was a different sort of villain. One that fell into the more sophisticated category. Who knows? He was just guessing right now since he didn't actually know that much about Izuku as a person, and a villain. He didn't have enough background information to make an accurate assumption.

' _At the very least, he's not as bad as my family,'_ Neito thought.

"Okay enough speeches about life, let's get back to the topic at hand," the Police Commissioner General. He turned his focus to the elephant in the room. "Midoriya, these people that attacked you."

"Shino and Blade," Izuku informed him.

The General Commissioner blinked. "Yes them. What can you tell us about them? Their quirks, personalities, backgrounds, and skills."

Izuku sighed. He knew he was going to be asked questions like this. There wasn't much he could tell them, unfortunately.

"Blade I can't tell you much about since I hardly know the guy. We met like once or twice in Hades and even then, we didn't talk much. His quirk is 'Blade Body' which allows him to transform any part of his body into any type of blade of his choosing. They're quite sharp as well, being able to cut through anything. I don't know anything about his past other than he's worked for Hades for years. Personality wise, well, he's a bit of an asshole. He's obnoxious, loud-mouthed, rude and very angry. He's quite bloodthirsty as well, and sadistic, the man really loves to fight," Izuku explained. Now that part he knew to be true from his recent experience, and from what Shino told him in Hades. The teachers and detectives didn't question it though. "As for his skill set, I don't really know. He's one of Hade's professional assassins, so he's very good at hunting down and killing his target. He's also a competent fighter."

The General Commissioner nodded in understanding, while at the same time considering how much of a threat Blade was.

' _From the sound of him he's at least a B rank villain,'_ he thought. _'We'll need to exercise caution around him. Perhaps we should have Eraserhead or someone like Crimson Riot deal with him. I wonder about the other one though.'_

"Shino, she's a different story. For starters, she's quirkless like me," Izuku said, much to everyone's (with the exception of Edgeshot) shock.

Snipe couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'She's quirkless! And yet she managed to block my shots like they were nothing!'_

Izuku wasn't surprised at their reactions. A quirkless person being able to fight on par with individuals like them would surprise anyone, and it annoyed him greatly.

"Shino told me she was from a mercenary group which I now know is BUTLER, however, she was captured by Shiro during one of her assignments and turned into one of his special slaves. In terms of her personality, she's generally calm and emotionless but also quite polite with certain individuals. She loves to fight strong opponents and has no qualms about killing, though she'll avoid it unless necessary. She's one of Shiro's special slaves and his top assassin next to Nikko. Shino rarely, if ever, fails a mission, or comes back empty-handed. As for her skills, she's as a highly trained assassin who is absolutely lethal in combat, versed in multiple martial arts and a weapons expert," Izuku continued. The pros were starting to get an idea of just how dangerous this woman was, even without a quirk. Izuku sensed what they were thinking. "Of all the things you do, do not underestimate Shino, especially because she doesn't have a quirk. There are many who have fallen by her hand because they underestimated her, both hero and villain. During my fight with her there she held back because she didn't want to capture me because she hates Shiro. If she did want to capture me, or kill for that matter, believe me, she would have done it. In fact, if she wanted to, she could kill some of you quite easily."

The pros and detectives were unnerved by that. Considering he knew Shino first-hand, they decided to trust his word. Furthermore, having witnessed how strong Izuku was without a quirk they had learned not underestimate those who were quirkless.

Edgeshot knew Shino well having fought with her many times before, as well as 'other things'. Izuku secretly spied on Edgeshot's reaction. He was still in disbelief that he was the 'special someone' Shino had told him about in Hades.

Neito and Hitoshi felt the same way. They hadn't realized how dangerous that woman was before, and now they were thinking they were lucky to escape with their lives.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice barging into the room alongside several others.

"She's welcome to try but she won't succeed," Endeavor announced in a serious, yet confident tone. "It doesn't matter how strong she is. In the end she will fall, just like any other villain. The fact that she's quirkless is irrelevant. If anything, it's an advantage to use against her."

Alongside Endeavour there was Miriko, Ryukyu, Manual, Gang Orca, and Crimson Riot.

Izuku internally groaned. It was bad enough he had a panic attack was brutally assaulted earlier today, now he had to deal with this asshole. Neito was right, life just wasn't fair. And in this case, it was a complete bitch. Endeavour was glaring at Izuku, still angry at the boy for the humiliation he had suffered during their last encounter. Nezu said he wasn't allowed to harm him, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and provoke him.

"Advantage!? Did you listen to a word I just said?" Izuku asked incredulously. "Shino is dangerous. Her full name is Shino Tenshin. Divided up it is Shi No Tenshin. Angel of Death." All Might flinched when he heard that. Those at BUTLER were usually named after their quirks, though there were exceptions, and for good reason. "And believe me, it's fitting in her case. If you don't want to heed my warning, be my guest. Just don't come crying to me when you get a knife in your eye."

While the pros were taking Izuku seriously, Endeavor refused to relent. He refused to acknowledge that a quirkless person could even be considered a serious threat. Midoriya didn't even come close to qualifying. The only reason he won his fight was because of dumb luck and nothing more.

"Tch. Yeah right," he sneered.

Izuku has already grown tired of the man's attitude and decided to put him in his place.

"Okay, why are you here? Nobody likes you," Izuku pointed out.

"Stupid boy, I am a great hero and have done many things. I have many fans and am admired by them all. I am an example for them," Endeavor arrogantly declared.

Some of the teachers and pros didn't entirely agree with that statement, specifically the example part. The two students didn't agree with it either. Hitoshi didn't particularly like Endeavor as a hero and was beginning to like him even less as a person. For Neito, Endeavor wasn't the sort of hero he admired. Izuku resisted the intense urge to laugh at that retort. Endeavour was obviously stupider than he gave him credit for if he truly believed that.

"Deluded fans do not count. If they knew the kind of person you really are, you would be ruined. I can be a villain, but you are not a hero. You are rotten to the core and any of the heroes association can see this. For that reason, you have no friends, and nobody respects you as a person!"

The room was silent. Many could not believe what Izuku had just done. He had just stood up to the No.2 hero. Some like Mic, Cementoss, Reo, Naomasa, All Might, Miriko, Manual, and Power Loader had their mouths open in shock. Neito, for the briefest of seconds, felt a deep level of respect for Izuku. Hitoshi was similar only he was admiring his bravery. Nezu, Aizawa, and Crimson cocked their heads slightly with intrigue. The others just had looks of surprise on their faces.

' _Dammit Kid! You've got guts, I'll give you that. But you do not wanna piss off Endeavor,'_ Manual thought worriedly.

He knew very well how angry and violent the man could get. The memory of Hosu was still present in his mind, of how Endeavor violently destroyed the Nomu attacking the city. To him it seemed like it wasn't out of duty, it was more out of rage at something that happened to him.

All Might was concerned as well. He remembered his conversation with Izuku and, while he didn't want to believe Enji was capable of those things, he was more cautious of the man. At the meeting, and now, he was starting to see that Izuku wasn't lying about his personality.

Endeavor was enraged at what Izuku just said. The fire around his body was burning more fiercely than normal. If one were to describe him, they could say he looked like a volcano ready to explode.

' _You quirkless fuck! How dare you! If not for the fact that there are heroes, students, and the police present, I would burn your entire body so badly that no matter what Recovery Girl did the scars would never disappear,'_ Endeavor thought furiously.

He had never wanted to hurt someone this badly before.

Sensing that things would get out of hand if he didn't intervene, Nezu spoke up.

"That's enough you two. Midoriya, don't provoke him. Endeavor, remember my warning during the meeting earlier, so don't attempt anything reckless," Nezu warned, the same aura he exhibited during the meeting coming out.

Endeavor stood back and remained quiet, still glaring at Izuku.

Izuku, on the other hand, registered what Nezu said.

"Hold a minute! Meeting? What meeting?" he asked confused. He'd been out for hours, he must have missed some drama, only to wake up to his own.

"The heroes and police gathered together for a meeting a few hours ago to discuss the situation and how to deal with it," Hitoshi explained.

As soon as he heard that Izuku instantly became worried.

"Please tell me you didn't inform the public where it was and when," Izuku begged.

Everyone frowned.

"Of course we told them. They were panicking, we needed to do something to reassure them," the General Commissioner stated. "It's standard procedure."

Izuku groaned and facepalmed himself. He had the incredible urge to call these people a bunch of idiots but then he reminded himself that they didn't know Shiro as he did.

"If you did that then Shiro definitely knew about it, which means he also knows about what you're planning and how you'll do it," Izuku exclaimed. Some were about to protest but he stopped them before they could. "Before you even think about arguing, let me ask you something. The Police Headquarters is heavily guarded, and your security system would notify you if anyone had broken in, right?"

"Yes, you are correct, woof," Tsurugamae acknowledged.

"Now, what if, level with me here, something very small like a spider or bee got in? Would it detect them and see them as a threat? Would you be notified of their presence?" Izuku asked. Their silence was enough of an answer for him. "No, you wouldn't. So, if someone say had a quirk that let them become an insect, wouldn't it be easy to break in and spy on you?"

The police eyes widened. The Commissioner General went pale.

"Y-Y-You're kidding," the Commissioner General stammered. "That guy actually has someone who can."

Izuku nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Her name is Robin. She's the only child that is a special slave of Shiro's and he actively uses," Izuku explained. "Her quirk is 'Small Creature', which allows her to become any living non-human being, provided it's quite small in size. Examples include a cat, a bird, and a mouse. She could even transform into a ladybird if she wanted to. As long as it's small she can change into it. The quirk itself might not sound like much but, it's perfect for spying on others."

The pros and police were surprised that a child was the one that did this, though they could easily see why. A quirk like that may seem weak but used properly it could be quite deadly. Especially if the girl wanted to turn into a snake or a venomous spider.

"Special slave? You used that term for Shino. What is that exactly?" Midnight inquired.

"A special slave is a slave Shiro highly values based on their abilities and usefulness, one he isn't willing to lose or get away easily. It's one he won't let go no matter what and will do whatever he has to in order to keep them in their place. They are quite powerful and must be controlled under any circumstance. Before I tell you about that I must first explain how he keeps regular slaves in check. All slaves at Hades have a collar around their neck, that's put on when they arrive and monitors their every move. If they go somewhere they're not supposed to, break a rule, cause trouble or even try to escape, the collar will administer an electric shock. If one breaks enough rules the collar will shock them until their hearts can't take it anymore and they die. If they try to escape the collar will explode," Izuku explained.

The teachers, in particular, Aizawa and Vlad, went pale and felt incredibly tense. The full depth of their student's circumstances was finally coming to light. They were trapped, unable to escape, even if they wanted to, with their alternative being death. The pros, including Endeavor, were just as shocked. They knew the man kept slaves, but they didn't think he would go that far to keep them in line.

Neito was horrified to hear what his friends were going through.

' _They could be suffering right now. Hell, they could actually end up dead,'_ he thought.

They had been taught about being in life or death situations with villains before but to actually be in them was a different story. There was the training camp sure, but this was way more dangerous than that time.

' _This place, this group, this man, it sounds like hell on earth,'_ Hitoshi thought.

"Mostly it's adults that die of this. Children aren't affected to the same extent. They get shocked from time to time but they learn faster. Also, since they are kids, Shiro is more lenient on them while they grow up there," Izuku continued. "Moving on to the special slave, they don't wear collars, they instead have a bomb injected into their neck that can blow their heads off anytime they act out of line. It can still hurt them as well. Shino is one of these people, Robin is another. Others include the Elemental Assassins, the Cheetah Siblings, Speed Demon and so on."

"My God," Naomasa whispered without thinking.

Izuku eyed him. He wasn't wrong. He reacted the same way when he first found out about it.

' _To do such a thing to human beings, even a child, how cruel!'_ Ryukyu lamented.

' _The bastard, now I really wanna pummel him,'_ Miriko raged.

Nezu had different thoughts.

' _They're slaves. Broken, tortured, frightened, just like I was,'_ he thought sorrowfully.

Despite the fact that they kidnapped his students, he couldn't help but sympathize with them. What they were going through was similar to what Atrocity did to them. He knew they would have to face them but still felt sorry for them. It wasn't their fault. For them, it was do or die.

"Out of professional, and personal curiosity, is Shiro likely to make any of the captured students, or civilians into one of these special slaves?" Crimson Riot asked in a deep voice.

Izuku stared at the veteran hero and contemplated his answer for a few seconds.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Anything is possible. They might not be deemed worthy of it now but after a while, after they've lived there and have been properly molded, they may become one."

That caused a minor uproar.

"They won't get the chance!" All Might declared. "We'll stop them and rescue everyone from that monstrous group."

Most heroes chatted in agreement. Izuku only scoffed at his former Idol's outburst.

"No, you won't. You guys will fail, and end looking like a bunch of pathetic weak idiots," Izuku stated in a mocking tone. "And then most of you will either end up captured, or better yet dead. And believe me, death is better. If you live, you'll either lose whatever freedom you have, and you'll be forced to live with the shame and humiliation that you lost and couldn't save anyone every day for the rest of your lives. You'll also have to deal with the bitchy complaints and bitchy insults from civilians demanding to know why you lost and didn't save them since you're supposed to be heroes!"

The room went into a stunned silence. Izuku clearly meant what he was saying. Did he really think they had no chance of succeeding?

Heroes like Gang Orca, Aizawa, and Edgeshot couldn't help but agree with his comments about the civilians and how they would react. Whenever pros made a mistake, the media and civilians always made sure to harshly criticise them. Even when it was only a small incident, they found a way to blow it out of proportion.

Endeavour scowled. So the quirkless brat thought they were weak. Well, he would show him.

"Listen hear you quirkless villain, I don't think you understand," he started.

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONES THAT DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Izuku yelled, catching everyone by surprise. Izuku realized what he had done and quickly calmed down. "You don't get it do you? These aren't your average villains. These guys are trained killers, thieves and combatants. You could rank most of them as A-Class villains since any one of them is capable of fighting on par with heroes. Hell, they even have to pro heroes working for them."

"WHAT!?" Neito, Vlad, Miriko, Mic, Midnight, Power Loader, Crimson Riot, All Might and Manual shouted.

They couldn't believe it. Pro heroes were actually working for a group like that.

"They're not doing it willingly if that's what you're thinking," Izuku reassured them. "They're slaves just like everyone else. I've only met a few though, and they were foreign heroes, though there was one Japanese hero."

Everyone exhaled with relief, and also astonishment that there were foreign prisoners. Did that mean Hades worked overseas as well? There surprise turned to confusion when Izuku dropped this bomb.

"The only heroes that actually serve villains organization willingly would be the ones in the Meta Liberation Army," Izuku said nonchalantly.

The entire room stared at him with blank expressions. They knew what he was talking about, they just weren't sure whether he knew that group was finished since their leader Destro was incarcerated.

"Um, Midoriya, I don't know how good you are at history but, the Meta Liberation Army no longer exists," Naomasa said softly. "It came to an end when."

"When Destro was finally defeated and sent to prison where he spent the remainder of his life and published a biography called 'Meta Liberation War' right before he committed suicide inside his own cell," Izuku finished. Naomasa stared at him surprised. Izuku clearly knew about it, so why would he say otherwise? "You're right Detective Tsukauchi. However, that's only half the truth. Yes, its activities were halted, but never ended. This day it's about as active as any other organization, with the leader being none other than Destro's son."

The silence that followed was deafening. Everyone, student, teacher, police, was in complete shock. The knowledge that Destro had a son who was continuing his father's work seemed impossible, yet Izuku wasn't lying. Why would he? What would he have to gain from saying such a thing?

"Detective Yagami, I'm sure your quirk has been active this entire time so why you tell them," Izuku announced. "After all, your quirk is 'Lie Detector' isn't it?"

Reo bit his lip. His quirk had been active this entire time and he knew everything Izuku was saying was the truth.

"He's not lying," was all Reo said.

That caused the pros and police to murmur amongst each other.

"Midoriya, how do you know this to be true?" Nezu asked.

"Shiro told me," Izuku replied casually. "The one time he and I worked together he told me about it. He said how they were still active and led by Destro's son, who apparently goes by the name Re-Destro of you if can believe it. He never said what his real name was, though he did say they had a couple of thousand members."

"WHAT!?" almost everyone shouted.

None of them could believe it. How could an organisation as dangerous as this have that many members and existed so long without them knowing it? They REALLY needed to up security and police investigations. It was getting to the point where the police couldn't just sit back and wait to receive villains anymore. They needed to act.

Izuku shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm just telling you what Shiro told me. Even Sensei didn't know they were still active when I mentioned it to him."

Nobody could come up with a way to respond to that. They were trying but failing miserably. The silence was broken by Tsurugamae.

"I'm certain that all of you are curious about this latest revelation, I know I am. However, we have more important issues to deal with right now, woof," he informed them.

"What's more important than Destro having a kid and the Liberation Army being active?" Mic asked incredulously, momentarily forgetting why they were having this meeting.

Aizawa instantly karate chopped him across the head.

"Our students! The people that were kidnapped! Hades! The Assassins that broke into UA! Midoriya! Did you forget what happened today and why we're having this meeting?" Aizawa chastised while listing off all the topics of discussion.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Oh, right," Mic mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Back to the topic at hand, Midoriya," Nezu addressed. "I understand that this is a sensitive topic for you, which is why I won't ask you to describe your time at Hades, however I will ask that you provide information on their members, the group's base and what slaves usually do. With barely any information, we will be going in blind. So please, as an educator and a hero, help us save everyone."

Nezu placed his paws together and bowed. Izuku was stunned by the act. The heroes, they were clearly desperate, Nezu was desperate. Izuku didn't want to be involved, if anything, he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. Although, remembering what he went through at Hades, what he did to survive and protect others, made him sympathise with the people held captive there, including the students. He didn't particularly care about them, but he didn't want them to suffer the same trauma he did. Gathering his resolve, he spoke.

"I will tell about the members I know about, even write up a list for you. I was slave there once, so my knowledge is limited. However, I know enough to know who's dangerous and what to avoid," Izuku said. Nezu looked up, hope in his eyes. "But know this Principal, Commissioner General, whatever raid you are planning, I will not be accompanying you on it. I will be staying here away from it all."

Hitoshi was curious as to why he would want that. Was it really that bad? The teachers didn't have a problem with it, although Endeavor was a different story.

"Of course you'll be coming," he arrogantly declared. "How else are we to know the information is authentic? A villain like you could be leading us into a trap with false information."

At this point everyone in the room was getting tired of Endeavor's attitude. Hound Dog, in particular, was just about ready to get out of his seat and slam the man's head through the wall. Vlad and Midnight felt similar. Snipe actually had the urge to put a bullet through the arrogant man's mouth just to shut it up.

' _God, Young Midoriya was right. Enji is an asshole,'_ All Might thought.

He had finally realised it.

"You may as well just kill me now," Izuku responded without a hint of emotion. "The minute Shiro, or any of his minions find out that I'm involved, I'll be dead faster than any of you can blink."

The majority of people in the room felt uncomfortable when Izuku said that. He was truly certain of his death by these people. It wasn't a prediction it was a fact.

"If I get a choice, I'd rather you just shot me," Izuku requested. "Preferably in the head. That way it'll be quick and painless."

' _Damn! He's really serious about this,'_ Reo thought.

' _He'll definitely need more counselling after this,'_ Ryo thought as he reflected his previous discussions with Izuku. He had been in a state of depression.

"We're not gonna shoot you kid, so forget it," Snipe stated firmly. "How could you even ask that? Do you have any idea of how painful a bullet through your skin is?"

"I've been shot before so yes," Izuku replied nonchalantly.

The entire room stared at him with disturbed expressions. How could he speak about such a thing like it didn't matter? Izuku noticed the stares and decided to change the subject.

"Moving on," he started.

"Who the hell shot you?" Neito asked.

"Doesn't matter," Izuku said.

"Was it Shiro?" Hitoshi asked.

"He did that once just to give me an idea of what it was like," Izuku replied irritably. "It was in my right leg. That not important right now."

"I think getting shot is very important," Power Loader spoke up.

"Not right now!" Izuku reminded him. "It's in the past, I've moved on, like I'm about to do with this conversation."

"Was that the only time you were shot, or did it happen any other time?" Naomasa asked awkwardly.

"Doesn't matter," Izuku replied in a serious tone. "Besides, it's none of your business!"

"So you were shot by others then?" Ectoplasm guessed.

Izuku groaned. "Yes I was shot by others. Are you satisfied?"

"Not really," Reo said without thinking, earning him a death glare from Izuku that screamed "Shut the fuck up!"

It didn't stop there unfortunately.

"So, who else shot you?" Mic asked without thinking.

That did it.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Seriously, you people are starting to piss me off," Izuku swore. "Do you want to know about Hades and it's members, or do you want to know about all the times I got shot?"

"A bit of both," All Might admitted.

He immediately regretted saying that. Izuku faced him with a death glare and released his killing intent, causing most people to flinch while others were intimidated. The voice Izuku spoke in next was dark and dangerous.

" **All Might, I swear. Arms, legs, Recovery Girl, arms, legs, Recovery Girl. The process will repeat over and over until you get the idea,"** he looked around at everyone else. **"Correction, until all of you get the idea. Have I made myself clear?"**

Their silence was enough of an answer for him. Izuku calmed down and retracted his killing intent.

' _What the hell was that?'_ Neito thought fearfully.

' _He did the same thing with those bullies the first time we met, but that was much stronger,'_ Hitoshi thought both fearful and intrigued.

' _Interesting. So he can channel killing intent. A skill he likely learned from his master, or the Hero Killer Stain,'_ Nezu thought.

Izuku sighed. These heroes were difficult to deal with. The League was much simpler.

"Now to answer your questions in reverse order," Izuku declared. "About what slaves do, well that depends on certain things. Usually when a slave comes in, they are evaluated on their abilities, and I mean abilities, not just quirks. Shiro's more focused on what a person is capable of doing rather than their quirks. In his mind, quirks are simply tools to be used. Considering how skilled the students are with their quirks they'll likely be assigned jobs best suited to them. For instance, Uraraka and Awase's quirks make them useful for construction, Shiozaki and Komori's quirks make them useful in the field of agriculture, Iida's quirk would make him suited to being a messenger, you get the idea. Other's maybe bodyguards for the place, or they'll be trained to fight in the underground matches. The matches are ranked so there's a high chance they'll be up against someone of equal strength or skill. However, there's one thing you should know about the arena, it's built in with technology that can change the setting entirely. It could be a volcano, a beach, or even a snow-covered mountain. Depending on the setting it could provide an advantage or disadvantage towards the combatants."

The teachers slowly absorbed all the information presented before them. It appeared that Hades had a very clear and organised structure in management. They were also surprised that Shiro didn't care about the quality of the quirk, he was more focused on the quality of the person. Naomasa was noting down every work Izuku was saying.

"About the base, it's mostly underground. From what I heard it runs from Nagoya to Yamagata. They've even got a base or two in Hokkaido and one or two around the Okinawa Islands near Kagoshima," Izuku told them. "The base is divided up into different areas: construction, agriculture on the surface, sleeping quarters adults and children separate, science and technology development area, drugs (for quirks), weapons, fashion design believe it or not, training, bars, canteens, you get the idea."

The heroes and police gasped. They knew the group's base was big, but they didn't think it was that big.

"Now then, onto the members. I'll write you up a list but I'm going to inform you about the ones I'm most familiar with, and the ones you need to be wary of. Spoiler alert, some of them are slaves so get ready," Izuku told them. Everyone tensed for this next part. "When I was with Hades I was put in the children's section because I wasn't a legal adult. The ages of most children ranged from eight to twelve, though there were some teenagers. They are looked after by Umi, her sister Utada, and Lobo."

"Umi is a guard at Hades who specialises in aquatic battles. When someone attacks via the sea, she is usually the first to react." Gang Orca and Manual were somewhat interested in her since they were water users as well. "Her quirk is 'Mermaid'. As it sounds it allows her to become a mermaid, breathe underwater, swim long and fast distances, and communicate with sea life. Her quirk also allows her to manipulate the states of water: she can control it, freeze it, and boil it. Thus, making her very useful to Shiro." The pros were surprised at the amount of application's Umi's quirk had since most only had two or three. "She's quite friendly and looks after the children well, making her suitable for the role of their caretaker. However, she's also a fierce combatant so don't let your guard down."

"Utada is really just a caretaker for the children alongside her sister. The main reason she is there is because Umi requested it from Shiro after she did such a good job. Utada's quirk is 'Song'. Whenever she sings, music plays automatically to match up with the song she's singing and depending on the song it affects the emotions of people around her. Everyone in the underworld loves her singing, even Shiro, which is another reason why she's allowed to remain with her sister."

The pros and police said nothing. Quirks that revolved around music, or more specifically singing, were quite rare. They were curious about the emotions part though.

"Next is Lobo. While he helps look after the children, he is an active participant in the underground battles." The pros and police took an immediate interest in the man. "His parents are both from Spain but his mother moved here by herself when she was pregnant with him and his brother. He has the appearance of a luchador wrestler and adopts a fighting style similar to it." That didn't really surprise them. In Spain, many pro heroes based their appearances off Luchador Wrestlers, though there were some exceptions. "His quirk is 'Wolf Soul'. What it does is increase his physical abilities drastically and even take on abilities and traits similar to a wolf. With enough power, he can become a wolf, albeit not permanently."

"Now, I'll tell you about the pro heroes there. First there's Cu Chulainn, Ireland's former No. 1 hero. Former because he was captured years ago. His quirk is 'Gae Bolg' which allows him to summon spears of different shapes and sizes from his body. Next there's Hercules, Greece's former No.3 hero. His quirk is 'God Strength' which grants him unbelievable levels of strength and durability. He's also heals faster than most humans. When I say he's strong, I mean strong! It wouldn't wrong to describe him as strong as All Might." The pro in question (alongside Endeavor) was stunned at that news. "Both of them are active fighters in the underground battles. They also assist in training newcomers. They taught me a couple of things while I was there. They're actually pretty good guys. Skilled martial artists, and good senses of humour."

Izuku remembered them both fondly. They helped him out with his hand to hand combat when Razor couldn't.

The two students were curious as to how Hades managed to capture two high ranked heroes, especially when one was considered to be just as powerful as All Might. The others were just the same.

As curious as he was Nezu had just gotten the idea for a new school subject to teach at UA. International Studies. While not exactly a new type of subject it would be slightly different to the others. International Studies would involve students researching and studying heroes from overseas, as well as hero laws in other countries. After all, there could come a day when they are working abroad with a hero and vice versa.

"Speaking of training, Diamante, the No.4 hero from Portugal assists by providing targets for the trainees. Her quirk is 'Diamond Clone', which enables her to spawn clones that are as hard as diamond. They are not sentient and can only be commanded by Diamante. The more clones summoned the less powerful they are and the weaker the user becomes. Her clones are quite useful as dummies and opponents in the battles. She's a nice woman, but very strict when it comes to training."

The UA staff were intrigued by her quirk. Cloning was a incredibly rare and powerful quirk that very few had possessed throughout history. And this one involved creating clones made out of diamond.

All Might knew her. Around fifteen years ago they worked a case together while he was in America. She was in pursuit of a villain she had been tracking for over a year. After much effort, they found and captured the villain and she returned to Portugal.

"Next there's the Japanese hero I was telling you about before. A UA grad by the name of Akuma."

The entire UA staff flinched when they heard that name. Of all the students that attended UA, Akuma was certainly one of the few that stood out the most, and not in a good way. His quirk made him look villainous, and his attitude was that of a delinquent. It wouldn't be wrong to describe him as the most rebellious UA student that had ever lived. However, up until now they thought he was dead.

"His quirk is 'Devil' which as it sounds, lets him transform into a devil that enhances all his physical abilities, enables flight, and allows him to wield fire that's much hotter than most. He's a frequent combatant but doesn't do much else. He's a good sparring partner but struggles to hold back."

Akuma, as Izuku had discovered, was different from other pro heroes because he, in Akuma's own words, said that he didn't "give a crap about what other people thought of him". He did his job like he was supposed to because he wanted to, and for the sake of his family.

"Now moving onto some of the individuals you will likely face. First up are some of Shiro's special slaves, the Elemental Assassins: Blaze, Aqua, Tempest, and Atlas. Masters of fire, water, air, and earth respectively. They've honed their quirks to utilise every quality of their element as best they can. The personality of each individual varies, but they are a lethal force to be dealt with. Their teamwork has allowed them to achieve multiple victories over the years. Do not underestimate them."

Naomasa was curious as too what Izuku meant by every quality of their element but didn't ask any further.

"Speed Demon, real name Hayai, is another special slave. His quirk is 'Sonic Speed' which allows him to move faster than the normal human. Hayai is generally friendly to others but fights and even kills just to survive. Knowing him, he'll probably try and teach Iida and help him hone his speed."

Aizawa was surprised to hear that. _'Why would he help Iida improve? Is it so he can fight better in the battles?'_

"Next there's the Cheetah Siblings, girl and boy, both of which are from Africa. Their quirk is in their name, 'Cheetah' which grants them the appearance and abilities of a cheetah. They are both something to look at, flirtatious with both genders, and strong and skilled fighters."

"One person you really need to look out for is Pain, real name Midari. She's one of Shiro's chief torturers. The woman loves to bring pain to others and uses her quirk 'Pain Enhancement' to it. The quirk can make a simple paper cut feel like a knife cut, however, she must drink her victims blood while doing this. You'll know her when you see her. the woman looks like a complete dominatrix."

Midnight growled. Already she hated this woman. Everyone else was terrified of her quirk. Any quirk that focused around torture was one to be feared.

"Next are two teams that serve Shiro willingly: Volcano Thieves, and the Wild Villains. The Volcano thieves are made up of Volcano, Dusty Ash and Gust Boy. Their quirks are 'Eruption', where magma is produced from the body, 'Dust', creating an ash-like dust from the body, and Fan, the ability to generate wind and tornados by spinning ones wrists, respectively."

The Commissioner General paled when he heard those names. Those villains were actually well-known. To think they were working for a man like Shiro.

"The Wild Villains are Curator, Zookeeper, and Bearhead."

"WHAT!?" Gang Orca shouted, catching everyone off guard. "Curator! That son of a bitch works for Shiro!"

Izuku stared at him and nodded.

"I heard rumours that you two had an unpleasant history," he said softly.

"They aren't rumours," Gang Orca retorted. "We've been at each others throats for as long as I can remember. He's a sadistic bastard who enjoys experimenting on others regardless of the pain they go through. When something is of no further use to him he discards it like a piece of garbage. He is an S-Class villain who wants to dominate humanity, though I never let him get very far. His quirk 'Whale' allows him to transform into a sperm-whale giving him a boost in all physical attributes and makes him out to be quite lethal in aquatic combat."

Izuku knew the look Gang Orca was giving when he talked about the man. It was pure, unconditional, uncontrollable hatred. He heard rumours about how he and Curator were archnemesis' but he didn't know that much about it. It was kind of ironic though. Orca was a killer whale, while Curator was a sperm whale. Two aquatic animals of the same family battling it out to see who comes out on top.

"His two associates are Zookeeper and Bearhead. Bearhead is a mutant type who's quirk is 'Brown Bear' giving him all physical attributes and abilities of a bear. He's usually friendly but he's a ruthless warrior and is fiercely loyal to Curator. From what I heard his past as a mutant type wasn't easy, and that's why he became a villain."

The pros and police were a little surprised at that. discrimination against individuals that took on inhuman characteristics wasn't as common as it was years ago, but it did happen.

"Zookeeper, unlike Bearhead, isn't there because she wants to be. Curator came across her years ago and decided that he wanted her because of how useful her quirk is. Since he knew she wouldn't join him willingly he subjected her to a drug he created called **'Soulless'**. The drug robs someone of their free will entirely and transforms them into a mindless slave who'll answer to no one but the one who gave it to them, and others deemed worthy. He manufactures it frequently for Shiro as way to make the more rebellious slaves a little more obedient."

The pros were horrified at what they just learned. To think, such a drug existed. What's more it seemed that girl, Zookeeper, wasn't even an actual villain, just a victim.

The Commissioner General knew her. He had read files about her and her activities as a villain. She was lethal fighter and had performed many crimes without any real reason. They had suspected she was taking orders from someone for a while but now they knew for certain it was Curator. The psycho was a sly bastard he'd give him that, and clever too. He never would have imagined he could create something like that. Substances that held power over the mind were practically non-existent.

"You all know about the drugs I created for the League and how they can heal and enhance strength and intelligence but believe me, Curator's is far worse. Soulless literally takes away a person's free will and forces them to comply with their master's demands," Izuku warned. He'd be lying if he didn't say the drug didn't frighten him. Shiro had once planned to use it on him before he escaped. "Curator made sure of that. When he tested the drug on Zookeeper he made her kill her entire family to showcase her obedience. She did it without hesitation, or remorse, which is another effect of the drug, it robs someone of their emotions."

There was a stunned, uncomfortable silence that nobody seemed willing or able to break. They were still trying to process everything they had just heard. The effects of the drug were terrifying enough but what Curator did to test the compliance of his victim was even more shocking.

' _That poor girl,'_ Ryukyu thought sadly.

Gang Orca didn't think it was possible for him to hate Curator even more than he already did. Boy he was wrong.

"What exactly is her quirk?" Edgeshot asked, having remained silent for most of the meeting. "You said it was the reason he wanted her."

That was something the others were curious about as well.

"Zookeeper's quirk is 'Cleaning'. It might not sound like much, but it's powerful. It allows her to clean up anything including blood stains and fingerprints from crime scenes, leaving very little evidence. Like Mr. Aizawa's 'Erasure', it can also erase quirks, albeit for several minutes, however it requires physical contact for it to work."

Well that explained it. With a quirk like that anyone could get away with a crime, and it would render many heroes powerless.

"Okay, enough about the teams, I'm about to move onto two very important figures. The first is Nikko Tsukiyama, Shiro's right-hand woman. She was taken in by Shiro at a young age and taught how to fight. She's fiercely loyal to Shiro and will slaughter anyone who stands against him without mercy. Like Todoroki, she's a half and half user. Her quirk is 'Half-Sun, Half-Moon' which allows her to absorb and channel the power of the sun and moon on each side respectively. You'll know her when you see her. Oh, and if your wondering how strong she is, she's the second most powerful directly after Shiro. It wouldn't be wrong to consider her an S-Class villain."

Endeavour was interested in the fact that she was similar to his son. Was she the product of a quirk marriage as well?

Naomasa and Nezu were both considering how to deal with this woman. If she was a half and half user, then that meant she had very few weaknesses.

"Finally, the main bad guy, Shiro." Everyone tensed at what Izuku was about to say. This had been what they were most curious about since they first heard of him. "Shiro is the head and monarch of Hades. Despite his youthful appearance he's actually in his fifties. In terms of personality he's absolutely ruthless and he rules Hades with an iron fist. If you go against him you suffer a lot before winding up dead. He's very charismatic and efficient as he can lead all his members greatly and he accomplishes all tasks successfully. He has a bit of a sense of humour when he's not around others or in a good mood. Though many are his slaves, he will step in and defend them if they are assaulted and taken by opposing forces. What's more, in terms of membership, Shiro doesn't discriminate. He's open to anyone joining Hades, regardless of their past, family, gender, religion, race, sexual orientation or appearance. The one exception to that are rapists, Shiro despise them and doesn't tolerate it when someone attempts it on his turf. One time a guy tried to sexually assault Rika and Shiro straight out decapitated him, another time was when a group of children were kidnapped by a rival group for certain purposes, and he made them pay dearly. I didn't see how, but I saw the state their bodies were in. other than that he engages in any other criminal activity, but rape is the one thing he is absolutely against."

As everyone slowly digested this information, they were starting to get a better idea of what kind of individual they were up against.

"Moving on to his abilities Shiro's quirk is 'Light Form', which is a form of photokinesis. It allows him to control, shape and manipulate light to various degrees. He can shoot light, make weapons and barriers out of light, create illusions and holograms and so on. He can even turn himself invisible by bending the light within, allowing him to keep a low presence. In addition, Shiro is a master martial artist and possesses various physical abilities that make him one of the strongest quirk users. He's also quite intelligent, being able to formulate and carry out various plans."

' _This will be no easy foe,'_ All Might thought. _'He may even be as strong as All for One.'_

Nezu was curious about something else.

"Midoriya, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly works in their science and weapons department?" Nezu asked. "I'm curious as to who had the skill to hack into UA."

"The person you're thinking of is Rika Fudo. She's a scientific genius with technological skills that surpass anyone in Japan. She attended college at an early age and has several degrees but was rejected by companies for being quirkless. At one point she attempted to commit suicide but was found and brought to Shiro decided to take advantage of her skills. More than likely she designed the devices that aided in the Mall Raid, and the computer virus that attacked UA, I would know because I gave her the idea for the virus to draw away attention from a certain area. She has an assistant who's quirkless as well names Shita who's around thirteen or fourteen. He's also a fashion designer for Hades."

While some were surprised Shiro had quirkless people working for him they remembered what Izuku said about the usefulness of an individual to Shiro. One person didn't believe him.

Endeavour snorted when Izuku finished speaking. The sheer notion that the quirkless were actually capable of such feats were complete and other bullshit in his opinion. Izuku turned and faced Endeavor with a glare.

"Something you want to say Endeavor? How about you say it to my face?" Izuku challenged.

Endeavor returned the glare.

"Yes, actually. I find it very hard to believe quirkless people like you are actually capable of such amazing feats when most of the time you're completely useless and have more value as a steppingstone for more talented individuals with quirks," Endeavor sneered. "Take you for example. You're a quirkless villain who I'm guessing only became a villain because you have no place in world where superpowers are normal while you are a relic from a forgotten age which most people would like to remain forgotten. Be honest, the only reason you are a villain is because you finally realized that there was no place for you in this world, because you are nothing, and you will always be nothing. If you had remained a normal citizen you would have been lucky enough to end up with a job at some busted supermarket where your kind belong, out of sight and out of everyone's way."

The room gapped at what Endeavor just said. That was going way too far.

Almost every person in the room eyes were widened in shock. Neito and Hitoshi were in a state of disbelief. That wasn't how a hero was supposed to behave.

Aizawa, Sekijiro, and Ryo were about ready to pounce on Endeavor and beat him to a pulp. They were completely sick of his attitude.

Naomasa felt a great deal of offense at that comment, while All Might, after years of knowing the man, finally realized what a dick Endeavor truly was.

Izuku, having had a **very** stressful day, snapped. It was time to knock Endeavor off his high horse and put him in his place.

"Endeavor," Izuku spoke in a soft condescending voice. "What are you even doing here? Do you not have anything better to do? What happened here is a matter concerning the school, this has no involvement with you. So instead of forcing me to see your ugly face you could be helping in the HADES investigation, since even a fake hero like you could do this. And in case you could not, you could go back home and leave the job to more qualified people. While this happens you could calmly polish and clean all your silver medals and trophies you earned for always being second best. After all, in your life you never won a gold award first, all you know is silver."

There was silence. Complete and utter silence. As shocked as everyone was with what Endeavor said, they were even more shocked at what Izuku just said.

' _Damn kid!'_ Reo thought stunned.

' _Damn Midoriya!'_ Naomasa thought amazed.

' _Kid's got balls I'll give him that!'_ Crimson Riot thought impressed.

' _Problem child indeed!'_ Aizawa thought frustrated.

' _This isn't going to end well!'_ Vlad thought worried.

' _What a badass!'_ Hitoshi thought.

' _I really need to stop pissing him off!'_ Neito realised.

' _I feel like I should stop this, but I also want to see where it leads!'_ Nezu thought curiously.

Endeavor was shaking with absolute rage. The fire on his skin was burning hotter and more brightly than before. It looked like he might explode at any second. This quirkless mistake, Izuku Midoriya. How dare he! No one insulted him like that and got away with it. No one. He forgot entirely that there were people present and focused solely on the source of his anger.

Without warning, and before anyone could react, Endeavor screamed out loud and dashed towards Izuku, his fire blazing brightly with the intent of incinerating him.

Unfortunately for him, Izuku was prepared for the attack. He took something in the form of dust out of his pocket and threw it at Endeavor's eyes. The No.2 hero screamed in agony and halted his assault. Not wasting any time, Izuku moved in and kneed Endeavor very hard in the gut, causing the man to vomit slightly. The then karate chopped the back of his neck quickly, strongly, and in the right position to knock him unconscious.

 **With other people**

Razor and Stain were moving as quickly as they could when they both felt a certain feeling causing them to stop abruptly.

"Razor," Stain called out.

"Stain, I don't know why, but I suddenly feel incredibly proud of that brat," she admitted.

"Same here. Maybe he took out a false hero we both despise," he suggested. The pair continued moving after that.

Rei Todoroki woke very suddenly.

"Strange, I feel like someone I know got a piece of Karma," she whispered. "And it feels good."

She didn't dwell it on it much and went back to sleep.

Tomura and Kurogiri were plotting their next move when they felt something that made them jolt up.

"Kurogiri, I'm not sure why, but I feel like Deku just did something that was totally awesome and we would both laugh at uncontrollably," Tomura said.

"Yes, but what could it be?" Kurogiri wondered.

Shoto was distracted from his training with Umi.

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I feel like I missed a very important moment in my life," Shoto admitted.

In his cell, Dabi started laughing uncontrollably, much to the guard's confusion.

"Oh man, I feel like that fat bastard got exactly what he deserved," he snickered. "I guess what they say is true: Karma is a Bitch!"

 **Back with the others**

The entire room was stunned at what just happened. Endeavor just tried to assault a teenager, the latter of which successfully took him down.

"What was that you threw at him?" Hitoshi asked.

"Peppercorn," Izuku replied. "I grabbed while running from Shino and Blade. Based on a piece of advice Shino gave me at Hades where everything is a weapon." Edgeshot couldn't help but agree with that. Izuku then turned to Nezu. "Am I going to be punished for this?"

"Punished for defending yourself, no," Nezu replied. "Besides Endeavor spent most of the time trying to provoke you so it's only natural for you to fight back."

Izuku sighed in relief. The Commissioner General made a mental note to inform others of Endeavor's behaviour later. All Might picked Endeavor up to bring him back to his house. He was absolutely appalled at the man's behaviour. He was definitely going to be more cautious of him from now on.

"If that's all, I'm going to return to my dorm now, it's been a long day," Izuku informed everyone. "I'll write up a full list of Hades members and activities and give it to you tomorrow." He then turned to the other two students in the room. "If you two want to spend the night at 1A Dorm be my guest."

They weren't sure why, but the pair wanted to spend the night there. Neito didn't want to be on his own and Hitoshi just didn't feel like going back to his own dorm.

Vlad and Aizawa decided it would be a good idea to combine 1A and B for the time being given how short their numbers are.

With that the boys returned to the dorm.

 **Class 1A Dormitory bathing section**

Izuku was currently drowning himself in the shower. His arm kept him steady against the wall as the hot water fell on his back.

After that explanation he gave to the teachers he was starting to remember his time at Hades more clearly. In particular, the pain he endured. The feeling of being shot and stabbed, witnessing people dying, the excruciating torture he endured at Midari's hands, being whipped, the battles he fought to survive, but most of all, the feeling he felt when he took a life for the first time. He hadn't meant to it was all in self-defence.

While he was remembering it all, Izuku didn't realise his breathing had started to accelerate and he was on the verge of another panic attack. His knees fell to the ground and he clutched his chest. He couldn't stop.

That's when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, you're okay," Tokoyami's voice said soothingly while looking at Izuku with sympathy. "You're fine. Nothing's happened. You're okay."

It was then that Izuku broke down crying and sobbed into Tokoyami's chest, all while Tokoyami rubbed his back. Neito and Hitoshi, who witnessed the event were stunned. This was not the Midoriya they had seen so far. This one was far more vulnerable.

Shortly afterward it was reported to Aizawa and Vlad who decided to monitor Izuku more closely in case of another event like this. They also decided to inform his mother.

The remaining Class A students alongside two new additions sat around a table just staring at the bare surface of it with uncomfortable expressions.

"Seriously, what the fuck happened to him in that place?" Neito wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're going to find out," Momo replied.

And so, the long day of events that shook the nation, had finally come to an end.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think about that? I spent a while deciding how to go about this chapter but I wasn't sure how. The meeting wasn't supposed to be that long but I ended up doing it anyway. You got introduced to some new characters that will be appearing. People have asked about foreign heroes appearing in this arc so I came up with a few.**

 **Cu Chulainn I thought of because like me he's Irish and there aren't that many Irish superheroes.**

 **Hercules I've always liked the character idea.**

 **Diamante, I've been to Portugal a few times so I thought why not. I also wanted to add another female hero. Her quirk was given to me by Spawn.**

 **Akuma is based off Jin Kazama from Tekken. Jin can turn into a devil as well. Also, I had an idea for a hero that didn't give a crap about what people thought of him.**

 **Volcano Thieves and Wild Villains are not OC's of mine. They appear in the My Hero Academia: Clash! Heroes Battle Arcade Game. I thought they would work well here.**

 **Huge thanks to Spawn for the quirk idea's Diamond Clone, Pain Enhancement, and Light Form. They were really helpful in deciding what quirk to give characters. You can expect one or two to show up in the future.**

 **Also, I hope you enjoyed the bit of Endeavor bashing in this chapter. I know I certainly did.**

 **Once again I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

 **P.S. I won't say what the next chapter is about since I haven't decided yet.**


	44. Hades

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **Regarding the appearances of the Wild Villains and the Volcano Thieves, it's the same as on the wiki.**

 **Thank God this chapter is finally finished. For the past month it has been the BANE of my existence. There are several things I struggled with about it, but you'll hear it at the end. There are probably some mistakes in grammar but I'm too tired to correct them so I hope you can forgive me. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning: There is some mature content towards the end which some of you may find uncomfortable so I apologize in advance.**

 **Okay, onto the chapter.**

 **Hades: Main Base**

When people first hear the term Criminal Underworld, they usually assume, a series of tunnels that run underground where villains meet up concoct all sorts of evil schemes and business deals with one another. While they aren't exactly wrong, there is so much more to it than that. While many believed it to be deep, they never fully questioned just how deep. The Underworld ran much deeper than just a few tunnels. There were actually a few communities living there, including the Hades group.

Across Japan it had several bases, including Tomakomai (Hokkaido), Okinawa Island, Nagano and Kyoto. However, it's primary base of operations was located under the city of Kanazawa, a city that was near the sea and had a very low crime rate. Due to the low crime rates there were very few heroes, and even fewer police investigations, thus making it the ideal base for Hades. Kanazawa was a peaceful place rich with history and beauty. As such, no one would ever suspect that it was host to one of the most dangerous organizations of all time. Ironically though, Hades presence was what kept Kanazawa safe as other criminal groups were warned by Shiro never to attempt, or set foot, anything near the city in caution that it might draw unwanted attention. However, Shiro was clever enough to ensure that a few of his pawns attempted some smaller crimes such as petty thievery, minor vandalism, or breaking into someone's home. Why one might ask? It would be very suspicious, not to mention abnormal, if any area didn't have any sort of criminal activity or villains.

Referring back to how deep the Criminal Underworld was, Hades were the owners of the deepest, and most spacious, spot. While it possessed other bases, all of which varied in size but mostly ran similar activities, Hades primary headquarters and base of operations was special. Nearly all of their affairs and undertakings took place right here. It was considered by many to be the heart and soul of Hades.

What made this base stand out from the others, as well as other villainous organizations, was that it wasn't just a centre of operations for the group.

It was an actual city.

Hades main base was an underground city that dwelled beneath Kanazawa, where it contained several buildings:

Apartment blocks for the residents (slaves and ordinary members) that were at least three stories high. Most of the residents were adult, with children being transferred there when they come of age. The apartments were a shared space with bunk beds, small kitchen (with basic requirements), and a shared bathroom. These were mainly found in the East section, though there was one or two in the North and South sections.

In the North Section:

The Arena, where most of the battles between competitors, be they member, slave or outsider, take place. Outside one of the stands there was a bookmaker area where people could place bets.

The Pit. A special type of arena where martial arts battles were fought. In these matches, individuals enter into a caged arena, fashioned into an octagonal shape (basically the same shape as a UFC ring), and fought with nothing but their fists and feet. In other words, it was battle of strength and skill. Usage of quirks was strictly forbidden. This was also in the North section.

The hospital, where individuals, mostly competitors, were sent when they were injured or fell ill. The place had several individuals with quirks related to healing. Though there were skilled doctors and nurses as well.

In the West Section:

The children's section, where all children from the ages of seven to seventeen live. When a child turned eighteen, they moved out into one of the apartment blocks along with the other adults. The only adults that lived at the children's section were the caretakers Umi, Utada, and Lobo. Located in the West section where Umi has access to the sea. In addition, Lobo has a personal training ground to teach certain individuals hand-to-hand combat, as well as engage in a few friendly wrestling matches with some other members.

The training grounds. As the name implies these are special grounds where slaves are taught to hone their abilities in order to fight in the arena and perform regular tasks for Shiro. It includes a shooting range (for long-range quirk users), weights and punching bags (for building up physical strength), a combat simulator (to test a person's melee fighting ability). Slaves were primarily trained by Cu Chulainn, Hercules, and Diamante. The three volunteered for it so that slaves would be well prepared when they fought in the arena. Akuma occasionally lent his assistance in this area.

In the South Section:

The Casino. Shockingly enough, Hades had its own little casino. Villains, regardless of where they were from and who they worked for, liked to gamble to relieve. Some did it for fun, while others did it to earn a profit.

The Canteen. This is where slaves generally went to eat on break. At the canteen there were several chefs working along with waiters and waitresses. Over the years, Shiro had captured numerous people with quirks and skills related to food and he made sure to take full advantage of their abilities.

The Power Station. This is where the entire city is supplied with electricity. With the aid of several electric type users, the city was always lit up with everything running properly. Solar energy was provided through the assistance of Nikko, Rika and Shita. Using her quirk, Nikko harnessed the power of the sun into solar panels, which were given batteries to store the energy so Nikko wouldn't have to constantly charge them.

The Armory. As the name implies, it's where Hades stores most of its weapons including drones, guns, melee weapons, bombs, etc. While most members relied on their quirks and fighting abilities, other less skilled members used weapons to better their chances of defending the place. This was near the centre where the Hades Main Building stood.

In addition, there were bars located in each section that could be used by anyone. In Shiro's own words, _'everyone's life here is shitty enough without restricting booze'_.

However, at the centre of the city, was Hades main building. This was a thirteen-storey building in the shape up a triangle standing up. Here was where everything happened. From Rika's inventions, Curator's experiments, business negotiations with the black market, Shita's fashion designs, group meetings to Shiro punishing someone for their failures. At the entrance to the building there were two statues of Cerberus, the pet of Hades, the Greek God of the Dead, which the organization was names after. The top floor of the building granted the owner a perfect view of the entire city.

In the basement area of the main building was the security room where the activity of slaves and their conditions were monitored, and the entire city was observed through the use of cameras. There were also several cameras on each floor of the main building in case anyone decided to pull any funny business.

To add to it all, the building was protected by several defences including machine guns, sleep gas that could be released through the vents, electric floors, and forcefield barriers. It was basically a fortress.

 **Floor 13: Throne Room**

Currently Shiro was holding a meeting with his most trusted members and several of his special slaves, though Rika was an exception. Shiro sat in a large black chair with three dogs, two coming out from the top corners, while one was in the middle. He was currently listening to Robin give a full report on what she had observed while spying on the heroes. While he knew Kioku had examined the girl's memories he wanted to hear it from her lips personally.

Robin was a petite young girl of twelve with dark skin, short brown hair with red highlights, and grass green eyes. For clothes she wore a purple t-shirt with the kanji for Spring at the back accompanied by patterns of different birds at the front and sides. She also wore a white mini skirt with red floral patterns and pink sneakers.

In attendance were Nikko, Rika, Speed Demon, Shino, Blade, the Elemental Assassins, the Wild Villains, the Volcano Thieves, Pain, and Cu Chulainn (one hero was asked to attend).

Pain was as Izuku described her, a complete dominatrix. She wore black high-heel boots that stretched over her knees, a black latex leotard with no sleeves and left a portion of her chest exposed so that her cleavage was visible. Her back was also exposed, and her leotard was held by a black choker with spikes around her neck. Furthermore, she wore two long black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles, two earrings of daggers, a piercing on her tongue, and a whip on her right side. Regarding her physical appearance, she was average height, possessed purple hair styled in a concave cut, purple eyes, lips, and nails.

Cu Chulainn was a rather young, handsome, looking man with bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. In addition, his body was tall and muscular. His attire consisted of a fur cape held by a scabbard, linen wrap around skirt held by a belt and buckle, and black boots made of fur tied together by straw. He was mostly bare chested with clear visible images of Celtic tattoos across his body. To put it simply, he looked like a Celtic warrior.

Most of the people Izuku had mentioned were there, however, other members and teams were present as well.

These included Nightmare (real name Yume) who was a young woman roughly in her early thirties, with long white hair and silver eyes. Her figure was slim, and her height was moderate. She wore long white socks, accompanied with black heels, and a black and white dress. Her nails and lips were painted black, and she had a black bow on top of her head. In addition, she carried a black and white parasol. To sum up her appearance, she was a gothic Lolita. She was one of Shiro's primary torturers, though unlike Pain, she was more skilled in psychological torture. It was all thanks to her quirk.

Wolfram, a mercenary that was actually a long-time business partner of Shiro. He usually took part in deals and gang fights. Thanks to a service he performed for All for One a few years back, he possessed two quirks. Metal manipulation (which he was born with) and muscle augmentation (which was given to him). He was a clever individual as well, managing to stay under the heroes and governments radar for quite some time.

The Arsonists, which consisted of Combustion, Burning Rage, and Gun Gale.

Combustion was a tall man roughly in his early thirties with a muscular physique. He had short spiky blonde hair and gold eyes. His attire consisted of an open, sleeveless, red hoodie with his chest exposed, red and black wristbands, baggy pants with red lines contained by two smaller orange lines on both sides of his legs, and black foot pads with the soles of his feet exposed. His quirk was Enhanced Combustion.

Burning Rage was a short man in his late twenties. He had spiky messy orange hair in an undercut hairstyle with a low fade, and blood red eyes. He wore a red top with an image of a tiger on the front, black combat trousers and boots. He also wore black and red fingerless gloves that were separated by a white line. His quirk was Fire and Fury.

Gun Gale was the tallest, and oldest, of the trio. In his mid-forties, he had a rather muscular build and fashioned a black tight top, traditional army camouflage trousers, a camouflaged army hat, and brown combat boots. His hair was black, with a short beardstache, and his eyes were topaz. Unlike his companions, his facial features were foreign, having originally come from America. His quirk was Gun State.

Team Succubus, which consisted of Aphrodite, Eros, and Lorelei. A team that specialized in finding targets, seducing them, and then either killing or getting information out of them, sometimes both. All of them were moderately tall, possessed well developed bodies, and were in their late twenties, but most of all, they were stunningly, unbelievably, irresistibly, beautiful. If one were to declare them the best-looking Hades had to offer, there would be very few arguments.

Aphrodite had long pink hair that stretched down to her knees, accompanied by pink eyes, nails, and lips. In addition, she wore a light red one-shoulder dress that left her left arm and leg exposed, pink high-heels, and a bracelet on her left arm with a love heart at the centre. Her quirk was Love Manipulation.

Eros wore light trousers and an open shirt, both of which were red-orange, and white shoes. He had purple eyes and messy purple hair in the form of an undercut. His skin was also tanned. His quirk was Pleasure.

Lorelei had long green hair (tied in a ponytail) and eyes. Her attire consisted of a black leather jacket, trousers, a black t-shirt with the kanji for love on it and black high heels. Like Gun Gale, she was a foreigner having come from Germany. Her quirk was Persuasion.

Then there was Disco, head of the nightclub at Hades. He possessed dark skin, frizzy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a yellow jacket, with a blue t-shirt underneath, yellow trousers, and dance shoes. In addition, he carried a gold cane with him. His quirk was Dance Battle.

There were other members, but they were too busy with other matters to attend.

Robin explained everything she had heard in great detail. From what the heroes discussed at the meeting, why they left, and what they discussed at UA.

 **Flashback**

 _On the orders of Shiro, Robin attended the said meeting of heroes and police where she learned a lot about their plans and Deku._

 _It wasn't that hard to get in. As smart as these pros were, and as fortified as this building was, they weren't prepared for what she could do. Then again, no one ever was. She had done this job for three years, three months after she joined (unwillingly) Hades._

 _She spied on rival gangs, like the League of Villains and the Eight Precepts of Death, to find out what they were up to and if they were making a move against Hades. She spied on politicians to see what they were up to when not in public, it was always good to have some material to blackmail. She spied on police and hero investigations to see if they had any information about someone they were looking for, or to find out whether or not they uncovered any information that could lead straight back to them._

 _She always performed her missions alone, and with care, however she had a high success rate, hence why Shiro found her valuable. There were times when she did fail, though that was usually because of something like her targets plan changing, and meetings being held in confined rooms where she couldn't get access to._

 _When spying on someone from one of the more dangerous groups she proceeded with extreme caution because in this case there was a high chance she could die or be discovered._

 _When she spied on the Precepts she found herself nervous in the presence or Overhaul. The man's quirk, which allowed him to disassemble and reassemble anything he desired was both impressive and terrifying. There was also the way he spoke about the world, how it was sick and needed to be cleansed. It really freaked her out._

 _When spying on the League she was terrified of Atrocity. The man was a complete psychopath who, in her opinion, simply acted evil for the fun of it. Also, his personality, no wonder Shiro hated the man._

 _She didn't feel nervous when it was individuals like Tomura or Kurogiri or even Viper. However, she was curious as to why she never saw All for One. He was the true leader of the League, the true creator of the Nomu, so why wasn't he more active in its activities? Why did he hide within the shadows, even amongst other shadows? Sadly, Robin never found out._

 _The meeting between the heroes and police proceeded rather smoothly. They discussed what they knew, and their sources of information. Then they went into detail about how they planned to 'rescue' the hostages. Robin internally snorted when she heard that. No one, except for Deku and Razor, had ever been rescued from Hades. These heroes were dreaming of a fantasy, one that would be shattered in a few days' time._

 _When it came to the parts about Deku, Robin was genuinely surprised that the former slave had suffered panic attacks just from hearing about Hades. She knew it would have been traumatic for him, but she didn't think it would be that bad. It had been months after all._

 _She was a little annoyed at the attitudes of the heroes. They were seriously underestimating Deku just because he didn't have a quirk, they had no idea what he was capable of. Endeavor was the worst. His personality, and attitude towards Deku pissed her off. That's why she was happy, and intrigued, at how the small furry (and her opinion, downright adorable) principal made the No. 2 Hero back down._

 _When there was an alert that the alarms had gone off at UA, Robin figured Shino and Blade were at work trying to capture Deku. Rather than just escape while the pros filled out Robin hid in Midnights hair until they arrived at UA to investigate further. It was risky but hey, it never hurt to have extra information._

 _At UA she eavesdropped on the entire discussion between the heroes and police, later between them and Deku. She didn't hear anything particularly new, though the fact that Deku was describing their strongest members and their abilities was somewhat concerning. She was a little confused as to why Deku said Hades ran from Nagoya to Yamagata. Sure, there was a base in Yamakata and a safehouse in Nagoya, but Hades didn't run entirely between those two places. It was big, but not that big. Bases were split up into different parts of the country._

 _The exiting part was when Deku insulted Endeavor and knocked him out when the man attempted to incinerate him. That's when Deku blinded him and knocked him out. From her perspective, it appeared Deku had gotten stronger, though to be fair, Endeavor was blinded by rage and didn't think straight._

 _Nonetheless, it was impressive, and funny._

 _As soon as the meeting concluded, Robin flew out of the room in bug form and then proceeded to leave the building, and then the campus._

 **Flashback end**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Shiro laughed uncontrollably.

Upon listening to what Izuku did to Endeavor, he just couldn't help it. It was so funny. He wasn't the only one. The Volcano Thieves (particularly Volcano), Bearhead, Jazz, Aphrodite, and Eros. Cu Chulainn and Rika were mildly impressed. Curator, and Zookeeper (unsurprisingly), were disinterested with the conversation.

Curator would have rather been performing experiments in his lab. However, the mention of his arch-nemesis did pique his interest slightly. It had been a long time since he and Gang Orca fought, and the next time they did there would definitely be blood.

Shiro stopped laughing and addressed the audience before him.

"Oh man, if I wasn't so focused on killing him, I'd actually congratulate Deku on what he did to that chubby bastard," he admitted. "It seems he's grown a pair of balls since I last saw him."

"I wouldn't say Endeavor is fat or chubby," Aphrodite argued. "He's more of a tall, sturdily-built man with a muscular physique." She licked her lips.

Shiro and several other rolled their eyes. Aphrodite was always like this when discussing men who she found handsome or attractive.

"Which makes him look fat," Volcano countered. "Seriously Aphrodite, where the hell did you get your taste in men?"

"Screw that! Where do you get taste in anyone?" Gust Boy snickered.

It was a commonly known fact that all members of Team Succubus were bisexual, or at least two of them were. Aphrodite claimed to be pansexual because in her mind, gender was irrelevant in love.

The former smiled at Volcano seductively. Her cheeks blushing red.

"Ah, what a tale that is, where do I even start?" she wondered while fantasising.

"You don't," Curator stated in a bored tone. "I didn't come here to listen to you preach about your interests, or about all the people you've slept with. I came here because Shiro asked me to listen to this little bird's report." He turned his attention to Robin, who shuddered. "Most of which has turned out to be boring and a complete waste of my time. I could be doing much more productive things in my lab. By the way, I'm interested in that new livestock you brought in Shiro. I feel they may be useful in what I'm creating."

Robin shuddered. Curator always creeped her out. Not just because of the way he looked, but the way he looked and acted towards others, like they were just materials for his experiments.

"Come on Curator," Bearhead intervened putting his arm around the latter's shoulder. "This is a concerning matter for all of us. Even if you don't find it interesting, it's going to pull you away from your experiments. Especially since Gang Orca is involved."

Curator scowled. "I suppose."

Bearhead grinned at his friend. Of all the members on the Wild Villains, he was arguably the nicest. However, he could still be quite brutal when he wanted to be.

"Speaking of which, the raid was pretty successful I hear," Curator commented. "You performed it quickly and with precision. I take you had most the lower members assist you."

"We wouldn't have had to move quickly if that machine that forced people to stay away lasted longer," Blaze butted in.

Rika frowned.

"Blaze, as I said already, that device was just a prototype. I hadn't even gotten the chance to test it out first. It was bound to wear off after a short while," Rika explained. "Furthermore, I didn't have that much time to make it."

That earned a few exchanges.

"Is that so?" Blade sneered.

He was about to speak again when Nikko interrupted him.

"None of this is Rika's fault, it's mine," all eyes were on her. "I was the one who asked her to develop a gadget like this to assist in the raid only a few days before it happened. Any issue that occurred with it is as much my fault as it would be Rika's."

Blade glared at her, while Rika was silently glad that Nikko defended her. She had been under a lot of pressure to make that device and she had been afraid it wouldn't work. Shiro didn't tolerate failure, even from her. Well, as long as there was a good enough reason for it, he would look the other way.

"If that's how it was then it's fine. The mission was a success either way so I can look past it," Shiro smirked. Without looking at her, he spoke to Rika. "Rika, I want you to improve on this device for the foreseeable future. It could come in quite handy when defending this place, or when we need to isolate populated areas like from today."

"I'll get to work on it straight away," Rika replied quickly while bowing. "I promise, you won't be disappointed."

Shiro nodded in acknowledgement. His thoughts then drifted back to Deku and the upcoming raid on Hades. He was going to have his hands full the next couple of days, especially with the new arrivals. He had a few surprises in store for the captured students. Ones he'd like to implement as soon as possible. There was also the upcoming battle, not to mention the possibility of a battle between him and All Might. Just the thought of it made him tingle with excitement.

"So, what happens now?" Robin asked, earning her confused looks from everyone. Shiro even cocked his head to the side at her question. "They know you know about their plan now, and they know about several members. Aren't you going to strike first to make sure you have the winning chance?"

In an instant, Shiro was right in front of Robin, holding her chin, and smiling amusedly. His eyes were locked directly with hers.

"My dear sweet Robin, I've already struck first, and now it's there turn. Also, why go to the prey, when the prey can come to us?" Shiro justified. "And so what if they change their plan? Not knowing makes it more fun."

Robin wasn't surprised in the slightest. While she may not have known Shiro like the others, she knew he enjoyed a thrill. There was one other thing on her mind.

"What about Deku? What's to become of him?" She asked.

Shiro's smile grew.

"Oh, I've something special planned for him. As for how I get him here well," Shiro started.

"Let me be the one to bring him in," Burning Rage shouted. "I've got a score to settle with that quirkless bastard for what he and that fashion bitch did to me."

The man hated Deku and Shita for how they humiliated him in the Arena. Ever since that day, he wanted to hunt that brat down and burn the shit out of him. Up until now though, he never had the chance.

"Oh get over it!" Robin snapped back. "You lost one fight, one! And because of that you decided to vent your anger out on him where we, the kids, lived. Some of them still have burn scars from that time."

Burning Rage glared at Robin. Before he could say anything back his teammates spoke up.

"Apologies Ms. Robin, our comrade here still doesn't know how to control his temper. He is learning, although at a slow pace," Gun Gale apologized in a stern voice.

"What happened that day was my fault for not believing he would retaliate in such a way," Combustion informed her. "That lead to chaos and children being injured, what's worse is what happened during it, and the unspeakable aftermath. I know an apology will never suffice. After all, you lost a dear friend as a result. We are sorry though."

Robin bit her lip. She could still remember 'that day' very well. Shiro was the same. It was the one time he and Deku were forced to work together.

"Don't apologize to this bitch. I'm not sorry, and I'd do it again if I could," Burning Rage barked.

Less than a second later, a blade of light was at his throat with Shiro holding it steady by the handle. He looked extremely pissed off.

"Oh," Shiro murmured in a low, dangerous. "How strange. If I remember correctly, you were definitely sorry after I was done with you. You were even begging me not to kill you." The blade grazed a small part of his neck causing some blood to flow out. "You say you'll do it again I don't believe you. You see last time I was willing to give you a small benefit of the doubt because a) you were influenced into it by you know who, and b) I got to destroy Tenome, that sickening excuse for a villain group, which by the way just thinking about makes me want to vomit. You remember what I did to them, don't you?" Burning Rage's face went pale, he knew exactly what Shiro was taking about, and what he was insinuating. "You should, shouldn't you? After all, I took pictures of it and spread them around Hades so everyone, with the exception of the kids could see. So, if you, for any reason, do what you're threatening to do. I will kill you the way I killed those bastards from Tenome, just as slowly, and just as painfully. Do I make myself clear?"

Burning Rage nodded quickly. Everyone else, with the exception of Nikko and Shino, shuddered at the memory. It wasn't a pretty site. Shiro had taken extra care when killing those men for what they did and the very nature of their group. Their deaths were without a doubt the most excruciating Shiro had ever performed, as far as they knew at least.

"Good," Shiro said softly. "Now on to more important matters. The heroes will be attempting to raid our base in a few days, so I expect you all to be ready. From what Robin has gathered it seems the villain Dabi, the guy in black who looks like a total zombie, told our enemies about the East entrance/exit, however, it's safe to presume that the heroes will be looking for a way in via the West from the Sea."

The East entrance/exit was just on the outskirts of Kanazawa. It was an underground passage that villains used when trying to avoid the police, or if they wanted to come and watch the fights. The passage, while relatively small at first, gradually grew bigger as one walked along. There were several tunnels that lead to different areas underground however, checkpoints were set up just so villains could make their way to the North section. There was also a way to reach the South section, however, a member who had good knowledge of the tunnels could only get there. It was possible to enter the West via sea however the entrance was hidden (except for people like Umi and Curator) and couldn't be reached unless someone swam there.

"I'll assign each of you your positions and jobs for that day. Curator you'll be at the West section with Umi and Aqua, just in case you have to deal with pests like Gang Orca and Selkie." Curator nodded. "As for the rest of you, you'll be dealing with the pests from the East. I won't lie to you all, this fight will be tough, tougher than what we're used to. There's also the chance it will go to open ground because of who's participating."

There was a collective group of surprized stares and stunned silence. That was broken quite fast however.

"Shiro are you really okay with that!?" Nikko protested in alarm. "For years we've kept hidden from the rest of the world, only showing our faces when necessary and allowing nothing but our names to be known." Shiro glanced at her. It was rare to see Nikko so emotional, although he couldn't exactly blame her. "If we, if you come into the light now, there is no going back. You will be known by all and have a target on your back for the rest of your life."

Shiro chuckled in amusement at her statement.

"I appreciate your concern Nikko but, with all due respect, I've had a target on my back for years," he joked. "Now it's just going to get bigger. Besides, I always knew this day would come. As much as I would like to, I can't stay hidden in the shadows forever."

Nikko lowered her head and said nothing more. It would have been pointless anyway, Shiro was rarely wrong.

"By the way, I thought I asked everyone to come, so why aren't they here? Disco? Also, Cu Chulainn, why didn't Akuma come?" Shiro asked politely.

The two he questioned spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"Sorry boss, but I needed Rapper and Angel to look after the nightclub. You know how crazy the dance floor can get, right?" Disco responded in deep flamboyant voice.

Shiro nodded in understanding. The action that went down in that club was intense.

"Akuma said he was busy and that he wasn't interested," Cu responded in a North Dublin accent. "He sends his apologies."

Shiro looked at him disbelievingly.

"He said he couldn't give two shits about this and to tell me that since I didn't ask him in person to go fuck myself, didn't he?" he declared bluntly.

Cu opened his mouth to respond but found that no words (none that were lies), were coming out.

"What happens if I say yes?" Cu asked awkwardly.

"Then he and I are going to have a nice long chat later, with our fists," Shiro answered enthusiastically. "I don't care if he doesn't show up. As long as he does his job, I'm happy."

That matter came to an end quickly.

"Nikko, where is Cerberus?" he questioned. "He never misses these meetings unless it's for good reason."

"He is dealing with a certain rodent problem at the moment," Nikko replied. "This one was from you know who so it couldn't wait until later."

Shiro raised an eyebrow. It seems that bastard Atrocity was making a move against him. Oh when would he learn? Sending his minions here was basically the same as sentencing them to death.

"Now, on to a few questions you may ask," Shiro continued. "Pain, regardless of how much fun you had last time, you are not allowed to torture Deku, because that's something I'll be doing. Eros, you are not allowed to make any sort of move towards him. I want him to suffer before he dies, not enjoy himself."

"WHAT!," Eros whined. "But boss, he's a virgin. You know how I like to"

"Whatever sex joke or reference you're about to pull don't, I'm not in the mood. No means no," Shiro retorted. "The same goes for your teammates."

There were a collective amount of groans after that. Eros sulked at not being able to get his chance with Deku. Pain was just as disappointed. She had been looking forward to spending some quality time with Deku. Last time, his screams were magnificent, and faces he made when she was cutting him were so beautiful. Deku's suffering, it really turned her on.

"Robin, you've done well," Shiro applauded the child, who was relieved at the praise. "As a reward, take the next few days off. You've earned it." Robin was ecstatic that she was getting a break. She really needed a few nights of sleep. "Nikko make sure she gets back safely. As for the rest of you, this meeting is over. Return to your duties until you receive further instructions."

And with that the meeting ended.

 **Hades: Children's Section**

The day had at last come to an end and the students were getting ready for bed. The sleeping quarters were two long rooms (gender segregated) with an assortment of bunk beds. Kids and teenagers alike were entitled to bunk wherever and with whoever they wished. The students mainly bunked with others from their class and school, though there were one or two exceptions.

Most of them were discussing the events of the day: who they met, what they learned, and what the future held for them here. They were hoping that they would be rescued soon, but kept their fingers crossed.

Shoto and Mezo returned later, both looking tired. Mezo especially.

"You two were gone a while, I pray nothing bad happened," Ibara said softly.

"Same here," Asui added. "Todoroki, Shoji, where did you go with those two? And what did they want to talk about?"

The two students briefly stared at each other. They hadn't been told to keep their training a secret.

"Umi and Lobo have both decided to take us under their wing and train us," Mezo announced. "I'm learning luchador wrestling, or as it's better known, Lucha Libre."

That caught some of the other students attention.

"That's awesome," Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Totally man," Kirishima chimed in. "You know I always thought you like a lucha wrestler, mostly because of your mask, and your hero outfit."

"Um, thanks," Mezo replied uncertainly.

For most of his life he had been conscious of his appearance, yet he never really cared about what others thought of him, not much anyway. It made him uncomfortable that people feared him because of it, that they stayed away from because of it, without even getting to know the real him. Things had been that way since the 'Incident' when he was a child. That single moment in his life that caused him to start wearing that mask. Because if he didn't wear it, if he didn't cover his face, people would be even more afraid of him. And while he didn't care what they thought of him, he also didn't want to see their reactions.

"Umi is teaching me how to use my powers with out projecting them from my body. She's teaching me how to freeze and heat up objects such as water simply by relying on the particles in the air," Shoto explained, much to everyone's interest.

"That would be most impressive," Saiko said. "You're already strong as you are now. With that kind of power at your disposal, just imagine how much stronger you'll become."

That opened up to a new wave of debates among the students. One student was glaring at Shoto.

' _He hasn't changed a bit,'_ Inasa thought spitefully. _'Still as cold as him.'_

"Alright, that's enough chicos," Lobo called out. "Time for bed. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. So, buenas noches!"

The students would have argued, but they felt the effects and fatigue of today kicking in. They decided to call it a night and work on their next move tomorrow when they had more strength and knew more about the place.

"Oh Lord, please give us the strength and will to survive in this the darkest of all kingdoms," Ibara prayed.

What they didn't realize was how eventful their first day would be.

 **Atrocity**

Atrocity was in his office typing up a report about the batch of Nomu that were completed. He typed up when they were made, the quirks they possessed, and ranking them on who was strongest.

In addition, he was working on the blueprints for his latest weapon design: Shock Blade. It was a weapon specifically designed for an electric type user like Deathbolt. The weapon itself was two sword handles, but no actual swords. The user had to pour a little of their quirk into the blades handles and two swords would appear instantly. They would also stay out for a while so the user didn't have to worry about getting exhausted.

Contrary to how people saw him and how he acted, Atrocity was a rather intelligent man. In the League he came up with designs for several weapons and worked on experiments of his own. While Viper was the head of the science department, he was the best when it came to technology. It was the main reason why he had been a leader in the League of Villains when All for One was running the show. It wasn't just because of his powerful quirk, oh no, All for One valued skill over quirk. If a powerful quirk was all it took to become a leader, then the League would have more leaders, some of which would be downright stupid.

He had even made a new chainsaw for Toxic Chainsaw to support his quirk, Toxic Secretion.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he invited.

What came in was a subordinate of his who went by the name Rubik. Rubik's true appearance was unknown to him. The man was around Tomura's height, and his entire body was covered by a metallic zentai suit that had multicoloured cubes as a pattern. There were two pure white spaces where his eyes were. In his arms were files he requested.

"The files you ordered Viper to retrieve are here," Rubik said softly while placing them on the desk.

"Good," Atrocity replied. "You may leave."

Rubik nodded.

"Sir if I may," Atrocity shot him a look. "Why do you wish to search for him? Is he really worth the effort? Especially with everything else going on in your life."

Atrocity considered this for a moment. Rubik brought up a good point however, he felt this was one issue he really couldn't let go.

"He is an issue which I've left unresolved. While I'm committed to dealing with the current problems such as Tomura and Shiro, I feel as though I won't be able to move on from this one until I've dealt with it personally," he explained. "Do you understand?"

Rubik nodded and turned to leave. When he was gone, Atrocity quickly finished his report to look at the file.

"Alright, time to find out everything I can about you," Atrocity growled but placed more venom on the next word. "Deku."

That was what the file was about, Deku. All for One's quirkless pet that had, God knows how, managed to elude him two if not three times already. Ever since the hospital incident he had been focused on dealing with Tomura and expanding his control in the criminal underworld. However, he hadn't forgotten about Deku. That quirkless bastard stole from him and humiliated him by not dying at both Hosu and Kamino. He was an unresolved problem that needed to be exterminated. The problem was he didn't know where Deku was, he didn't even know what his real name was. When he was part of the League Atrocity never thought that much of him to investigate. But, since the quirkless piece of shit had evaded him numerous times he had decided to take Deku seriously and look through his files to find out what he could on the boy.

"Okay, so his name is Izuku Midoriya," Atrocity started.

He read through the file slowly at first. However, soon he was reading rapidly through it and then he was rereading it again and again. By the time he stopped, Atrocity was boiling with rage. His desire to kill the boy had just multiplied by ten.

"HE SHOULDN'T EXIST! HOW DARE HE EXIST! DOES HE UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS?" Atrocity roared as he slammed his fist down on the desk, breaking it in two.

He wanted to kill something. He needed to kill something. That's when he noticed on one of the cameras that a group of his underlings had arrived back from a robbery.

Walking slowly, he headed for the door.

 **30 minutes later**

The floor and walls were covered in blood. One might have said it was painted. There were bodies as well. Some were scorched entirely until they were nothing but ash, others were missing body parts or had them crushed, and some were impaled in several places.

Atrocity, the orchestrator behind this massacre was sitting at the centre covered in blood with his legs crossed. He was panting from exhaustion. Most of his rage had been quelled but not all of it.

He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Kuin," Atrocity said.

"Y-Y-Yes boss," she stammered over the phone.

"I take it you just witnessed everything that just happened through one of your little bitches," he interrogated.

She was afraid of him. That was a good sign.

"Yes. Before you say it, I'll do it," Kuin answered fearfully. "Whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it."

"Good," Atrocity snarled. "Izuku Midoriya, aka Deku. Find him! I don't care how or what you have to do to succeed but find him. And then tell me. If you don't, well, I don't think ineed to explain after what I just did now do I?"

"No," she answered almost immediately. "I'll get started right away."

Atrocity hung up and stared at his hand covered in blood. It was then he made a dark promise to himself.

"I swear, Izuku Midoriya. I will hunt you, I will find you, and I will slaughter you. I will break you so badly that by the time I'm finished, your soul will be as broken as the garbage right in front of me."

 **Hades: Children's section, the following day**

A loud horn boomed throughout the area causing many to wake up instantly while causing others like Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Inasa, Mineta, Kosei, Mina, and Setsuna to fall out of their beds. When they did, they each fired up their quirks ready to defend against whatever was attacking them. The children started laughing when they did.

"Guys, chill," Kitsune urged them. "It's just the morning alarm. Meaning it's time for all of us to get up and work."

They all relaxed when they heard this. Although they were a little curious as to what kind of work they would be doing. They knew it was a job suited to their abilities but that was it.

The students got up and were brought to a cafeteria (one designed specifically for the children's section) and had breakfast. Much to their surprize, there were a decent amount of cereals and fruits. When they finished eating, they headed outside where they were greeted by Umi and Utada.

"Alright boys and girls, since you're all new here you get a tour of the city," Utada announced with a smile on her face.

However, the students and younger children were only confused by what they said.

"I beg your pardon but, perhaps we misheard you," Tenya said. "I believe you said city."

Utada grinned.

"No, you heard me perfectly," she replied.

"You see Hades has several bases across Japan," Umi took over. "However, it's primary base, which is this one, is an actual city."

It took a couple of seconds for everyone to register what they heard before dropping their jaws. Some let out cries of disbelief. The sisters laughed at their reactions. It was like that whenever someone knew joined. Deku reacted the same way when he was brought here.

"That's right kiddies, this here base is a city," Hayai announced as he relaxed his elbow on Tenya's shoulder.

"Aggghhhhhh!" Tenya screamed as he leaped back while accidentally bumping into the others. "Where did you come from?"

"My apartment," Hayai answered honestly.

Tenya shot him a baffled look. That's when he remembered what the man's quirk was.

"How did you get here without anyone noticing?" one of the children asked.

Hayai blinked. "I ran. My quirk gives super speed which is how I'm able to move from place to place quickly."

There were a collective amount of 'Oh's' and 'Got it's'. To be fair, none of them had ever seen his quirk.

"Hayai, not that I'm against it or anything but, what are you doing here?" Umi asked curiously. "You never take part in tours for newcomers."

"True, but this time is an exception," he answered.

The two sisters couldn't help but note how enthusiastic he sounded, that was odd. Hayai, or as was better known Speed Demon (he didn't choose the name it was chosen for him to make him sound intimidating, though he's seriously annoyed by it), rarely took part in events like this. He was always off doing whatever Shiro or Nikko ordered him to do, training, or fighting in the Arena. He didn't really do tours for newbies. He was one of the nicer members, and a good friend to the sisters, but still, it wasn't like him to actively participate in jobs like this. As someone who moved quickly, he wasn't fond of taking it slow.

"Since I now have a student, I wanted to get to know him and then start training him," Hayai explained.

It took everyone a moment to register what he just said, and another moment to realize who he was referring to.

"Hold on a second," Tenya declared confused.

"Okay. One. Seconds up," Hayai declared.

Tick marks appeared on Tenya's forehead showing he was growing more annoyed by the second.

"That's not funny," Tenya yelled.

"It is a little," Mina chimed in causing a few other students to murmur in agreement.

Tenya's frustration began to rise and his patience was beginning to thin. That's when Umi decided to intervene.

"Hayai, I think Mr. Iida here is asking you is why is he your student now? When was this decided? And why wasn't he consulted first? Does he not get a say in any of this?" Umi translated. "Those sorts of questions."

The speedster gazed at the mermaid with confused eyes before a light bulb switched on over his head. He then turned to Tenya to give a proper explanation.

"Oh, sorry about that. Just got a little excited you know since this is a first time for me and everything," Hayai apologized sheepishly. "Usually when there's a new arrival or two, whether they're adult or child, they are taken on by another member with a quirk that's similar to their own in one or some other way. Though there are moments when they're taken on by someone like Lobo, or Hercules just to help them develop their fighting capabilities for the Arena. Through the first way their quirk develops, and they become more useful to Hades, or more specifically Shiro."

The concept was relatively easy for the students to grasp and as a result they didn't question it any further. It was what happened with Shoto and Mezo when they were taken under Umi and Lobo's wings.

Tenya could understand where Hayai was coming from considering both their quirks were centred around running and speed, thus making them a perfect match for one another.

"Anyway, Shiro gave me the 'go ahead' so let's go," Hayai exclaimed excitedly. "Also, since these are his orders you can't refuse. So, you're stuck with me. Sorry."

He wasn't sorry at all. He was ecstatic at being a teacher to Tenya because he'd never been given the chance to be one before. People with speed quirks like theirs weren't as common as he would have liked unfortunately. Umi and Utada could tell from the look on his face that Hayai really wanted to do this, though it sort of made sense as he'd never been given the chance to before. The chance to pass on what he knew to others.

"Very well then," Tenya decided with a determined look. "I will accept your offer to study under you and learn new skills from your wisdom if they will help me in any way down here."

Hayai blinked. That was the strangest way of saying yes he had ever heard. But he wasn't going to complain.

Ochaco internally sighed. _'Oh, classic Iida.'_

"Great, let's get started!" Hayai announced.

"Wait," Tenya retorted. "I have to go on this tour first. I at least want to see what this city, which I'm still having trouble believing is real, is like. We can begin afterward if you prefer."

Tenya, like the other students was curious as to what Hades base looked like. They were at the Arena, but they went via a side passage that lead straight to the place.

Hayai cocked his head to the side at Tenya's answer.

"So, if I'm hearing this correctly, you and I can start training right after you've finished seeing all of Hades for the first time?" he enquired.

"Yes, of course," Tenya replied.

Hayai stared at the boy blankly before swapping to a more mischievous grin, on the sisters knew all too well.

' _Oh he shouldn't have said that,'_ Umi thought.

' _Better prepare yourself Iida. Hayai's personality is the equivalent of a rollercoaster; fast, fun, and unpredictable,'_ Utada internally laughed.

Then, without warning, Hayai grabbed Tenya by the arm and hoisted him on his back, thus placing him in a piggyback position.

"Wait a second! What are you?" Tenya protested in alarm.

"Hold on!" Hayai ordered while still grinning.

It was then that he took off sprinting at max speed around the city, with Tenya desperately holding on her for life.

He stopped by the training grounds where Cu Chulainn, Hercules, and Diamante were conversing.

Hercules was a large, muscular man with short, red-black hair, and piercing yellow eyes that belonged to a lion. He wore what appeared to be a sleeveless lion skin jacket with the head of a lion as the hood, brown wrist cuffs, a Grecian black skirt held by a brown belt and gold buckle, and warrior sandals.

Diamante was a beautiful woman with long light blue hair, diamond blue eyes, and tanned skin. She wore a sparkling catsuit that came with white heels.

None of the heroes noticed their presence.

"This is the Training Grounds, which is part of the West Section. This is where you'll receive training from those pro heroes over there, Cu Chulainn, Diamante, and Hercules."

Tenya was stunned at seeing pro heroes as captives of this place. He didn't get the chance to dwell on it as Hayai was moving quickly again.

They arrived a three-floor white building with a medical sign on top.

"This is the hospital where people go when they're injured from work or sick. Your friend Bakugo is there."

Tenya was concerned about Bakugo's well-being (especially after the public beating Shiro gave him) but couldn't ask because Hayai was moving again.

They went by the Arena which Hayai gave a basic explanation of. Then they came to a darker area which was the Pit. Tenya was amazed at the cage ring. It was like the one UFC fighters used on TV. He was however, a little unnerved at the fighting going on inside and the way people cheered at it. Currently there was one man being beaten into the ground, while the other was sitting on top of him beating him repeatedly. This was Japan's very own Devil Hero: Akuma.

Akuma was handsome man with spiky crimson red hair, red eyes, and well-developed body with muscles visible on his upper body. His attire consisted of karate trousers with red flames on the left side and blue flames on the right, red and blue gauntlets for each arm respectively, and black footpads.

And currently he was looking very angry while he mercilessly punched his opponent.

"Geez, what's got him so pissed off?" Tenya without thinking.

Hayai chuckled. "What hasn't got him so pissed off? I mean seriously, there's hardly a single person in this base he doesn't want to beat the crap out of. The guy has serious attitude problems."

"FUCK YOU SPEED DEMON!" Akuma yelled having heard him. Then he noticed Tenya. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A KID WITH YOU! DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH THIS GUY YOU'RE NEXT!"

"And that, is our cue to leave," Hayai announced as he started running again.

He took Tenya to the Power Station where he witnessed several electric users charge generators. He took him by the apartments, one of which Hayai stayed in. They then arrived in the South Section where he saw the canteen (which wasn't too different from the one at UA), and the Casino (where Hayai threw a successful bullseye at one of the dartboard's).

Throughout Hayai's tour, Tenya struggled to hold on as the man dashed throughout the city. The guy was fast, faster than anyone he'd ever met. Faster than his brother even. There were also several moments when he thought he was going to throw up from the way he was travelling but luckily, he didn't. While he wasn't particularly fond of Hayai, Tenya certainly didn't hate him.

Finally, they arrived at the city centre where Tenya saw the main building for the first time.

"So, yeah, this is where everything big happens. Shiro holds all his meetings, Shita makes clothes and support gear, Curator, total dick by the way, does all his experiments," Hayai explained. "You get the idea."

"Um, I'm grateful that you've given me this tour yourself, and got to see the city and everything," Tenya said slowly. "Even if no one else saw us (except Akuma), which I understand how that was possible. Even when we were in the Casino no one noticed you throwing a dart or giving a teenager a piggyback. You'd think those are things people would notice."

"Too fast for them," Hayai suggested. "Or they were just too focused on their own thing to care. Maybe a bit of both."

Tenya sighed.

"Whatever the case, can you please put me down?" he requested. "I feel exhausted from holding onto you."

Hayai abided by his request and set Tenya down gently. Due to what he just went through, Tenya decided to remain sitting down for the next couple of minutes.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "Look who we have here. Tenya Iida from Class 1A, and Hayai, aka Speed Demon, a name he really hates but can't do anything about, waiting outside the main building of Hades city. What, were you hoping I'd make you both some new, and more stylish, clothes to wear? Well alright, if you insist."

The two men turned and noticed Shita walking towards the building with a playful grin on his face.

"Shita! What are you doing here?" Shita merely shrugged.

"Um, I work here. I help Rika out with her work and assist in developing support gear for members. I also work in designing and creating new outfits for people," Shita beamed proudly at that last part. "Umi messaged me the situation. Iida, if you're going to be training under Hayai, which is a first, you'll be needing proper garments. Clothes that will light, friction proof, suited for your quirk, and most of all, will help you strike out among individuals here. Would you do me the honour?"

Tenya found himself stunned at the current situation. Shita wanted to make him a new outfit just so he would have an easier time training.

"You want to make me a new costume! Is that allowed?" he asked.

"Of course. I'd need to take some measurements but there's no actual rule against me making outfits for anyone," Shita replied enthusiastically. "I design for Shiro a lot, and most of the others. I helped my uncle with his own hero costume and now he's one of the most fashionable heroes around."

Tenya was curious about this uncle of his but said nothing. _'What a nice guy. He's willing to help me despite just meeting. I should recommend him to the others, maybe he can make some clothes for them as well. I must also speak with Bakugo regarding how he treats him.'_

"Well, if you are offering, I suppose it would be rude of me to turn you down," Tenya announced. "Very well, I shall leave it to you."

Shita beamed. "Great, let's go upstairs and start. Hayai, please help him up. I imagine his legs are still shaky after the trip you just took him on."

"Sorry," Hayai apologized.

As he helped the boy up, Tenya remembered something important.

"Hey, when we're up there, can I ask you guys something?" Tenya asked politely. "This has been on my mind a while, especially after learning the truth last night."

"You want to know the truth about Deku, right?" Shiro suggested, causing the three men to jump in surprise.

The leader of Hades was just leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in his right hand. He let out an amused chortle at the trio's reaction. No matter how old he got, or how many times he did that, appearing out of nowhere in front of people and scaring them shitless never got old.

"M-M-M-Master Shiro," Shita stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I live here," Shiro pointed out. "Also, I'm drinking coffee. While you guys get up at 6.30, I get up at 6.00. I get tired like the rest of you know." He then flashed a smirk at Tenya. "So Iida, how are you enjoying your new home so far?"

Tenya glared back at him. "This place isn't my home. My home is with my family and UA."

"If you say so," Shiro chuckled. "Speaking of your family, how is brother doing? Right now, he's a crippled man, isn't he? Being paralysed at waist down ever since his encounter with Stain."

Tenya gritted his teeth in anger. How dare he! How dare this man mock his brother!

"You!" Tenya snarled.

Shiro was in front of him in an instant, allowing his face to reach Tenya's level. Tenya was stunned at how fast this man was. He'd witnessed it during Bakugo's fight with him but couldn't believe it. Shiro was on a different level than the rest of them. He may have even been able to give All Might trouble. Shiro put his hand to Tenya's face causing the boy to flinch. Shiro flashed an amused, yet cruel, grin at the teenager.

"Don't even bother. We both know it's true," Shiro stated. "Tell me though, what's it like admiring that family of yours, admiring your brother, yet at the same time, completely resenting them, especially good ol Tensei?"

Tenya's eyes widened in shock. He tried to talk back, to argue about the absurdity of this man's claim but couldn't find his voice.

"Oh don't give me that. I have a colleague that looks through memories, through past thoughts, so I know what you really think of them. You resent them for the way they've treated you. You resent them for being the least favoured son, for being seen as someone with no expectations, and a replacement Ingenium should your brother fail to live up to the task, which he already has."

"S-Shut up," Tenya angrily snapped. "You don't know anything."

Shiro laughed cruelly.

"On the contrary, I know everything. Tell me young Iida, have your parents ever praised you like they did your brother?" Shiro asked in a polite yet mocking tone. "Have they ever given you the same kind of encouragement or attention he received as a child?"

Tenya froze.

"O-Of course they have," he argued weakly.

"Oh really, when?" Shiro taunted.

"Well they," Tenya started but stopped midway.

Growing up he didn't receive that much praise for anything, barring his school grades from time to time. His parents were always so focused on Tensei because he was on the path to becoming a pro hero and continuing their family legacy. Then he became Ingenium and all efforts were focused on helping him in his hero duties. As such, Tenya's parents were always working so they didn't spend that much time with him. They rarely showed up at his parent teacher meetings or parent days at school, though Tensei did show up in their place. When he mentioned that he wanted to be a hero they were fine with it however they didn't offer him the same type of encouragement they gave Tensei. As such, his relationship with his parents was strained.

"You care about them, yet you also hate them for the way they see you. You love your big brother, and you look up to him, but at the same time you loathe him. You loathe him because he's admired and acknowledged by everyone for the perfect hero he is, or should I say was. You on the other hand, you're just his little brother. Just Ingenium's little brother. No one sees you as anything more than that, they don't expect anything from you, because Tensei is already what they need, what they want in a hero. In their minds, you're just a replacement should things go wrong, and that's all you'll ever be."

Tenya's eyes widened in despair. "No, you, you're wrong. That's not."

Shiro grinned at Tenya's reaction. He was slowly breaking. Time to deliver the final blow.

"Oh, but it is. Although, there is something that sets you apart from your brother, something that makes you stand out from him. Unlike him, you're an attempted murderer," Shiro taunted.

"Please, stop," Tenya whimpered.

"When things are getting good, I don't think so," Shiro retorted. "You tried killing someone, the Hero Killer Stain I believe. All because he crippled your brother, because he ended his career as a hero." Shiro's grin got bigger. "You wanted vengeance. You wanted to hurt him, to break him, just as he had done with Tensei and so many others. Most of all, you wanted him to die by your hand, to feel the rush and thrill from spilling his blood while achieving true satisfaction."

Shita and Hayai just watched while Shiro got under Tenya's skin. The man had performed these many times to different people; he always knew what buttons to push and what made them tick.

"Murder for revenge; I can't say I don't sympathise with you," Shiro admitted, his sounding legitimately sad. "When I was a child, I wanted revenge on every person who had ever wronged me and my dear sweet mother. Revenge for the way treated us and what they did; I wanted to snap their necks, to break every bone in their pathetic bodies, and to stab them until their bodies were unrecognizable and completely drained of blood."

Shiro got a little riled up while he was talking; he always did when talking about his past. Tenya shuddered at the descriptions.

"Tell me, how did you want to kill Stain?" he enquired. "Beat him to death? Run him through a wall, or two, or maybe even three? Or wait, perhaps you wanted to drag him into an alley alone where you could stab him until he bled to death. The possibilities are endless; there are so many ways for someone to die, both peacefully and excruciating."

Tenya stared at the ground in shame. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did want to kill Stain back then. He wanted to make him suffer like he had, like Tensei had.

"What makes you stand out even more is that you openly admitted to being a fraud, a fake hero. You owned up to your shit, which is more than can be said for the others," Shiro continued. "I must confess, it's an admirable trait. You're quite similar to Deku in that regard. The only real difference between you two is that he actually succeeded in killing someone."

This time Tenya did look up at him. The expression of shock was plastered clearly across his face. Midoriya killed someone. That was impossible. He wasn't a killer, the teachers and Midoriya himself confirmed it with them.

"Judging from that look on your face I'm guessing you've told otherwise. Well it's not true. Deku did kill someone the last time he was here, granted it was in self-defence, but he still did it. The police and UA staff believe he didn't kill anyone, likely because he doesn't. I don't know how but his memory of his time in this place is inconsistent. Certain things didn't happen the way he said and information he knew was all wrong. For instance, he believed Hades influence stretched from Nagoya to Yamakata, but really it's divided up into several bases and safehouses across the country."

Tenya was left confused by Shiro's explanation. How could Midoriya forget things like that, especially the fact that he killed another person.

"The only explanation I can think is that All for One, being the sly bastard he is, tampered with his memory, making him forget about certain things when he came here. After all, a person with that much trauma would need at least a year to recover before becoming active again. Otherwise there's no way he would be able to continue with his work for the League, let alone want to fight someone like Bakugo."

Tenya slowly digested all of this information.

' _Trauma! Killing in self-defence! Midoriya, just what the hell happened to you here?'_ Tenya wondered.

"Right now you're probably wondering what the hell happened to Deku here, aren't you?" Tenya gulped; he'd been too obvious. "I'll these two gentlemen to tell you while I go and check on the others. By the way, Shita make sure his outfit isn't like the flashy piece of crap most of his family wear. Do something that's more … villainous, darker, and makes him look both handsome and badass."

"RIGHT AWAY SIR!" Shita shouted saluting him.

"Good," Shiro said as he began walking away. "Oh, and Iida, do think about what I said regarding your family, because deep down you know it's true, and it'll be easier for you to grow if you admit it."

Tenya remained silent as he watched Shiro walk away. This man, he was evil no question, but there was something about the way he did things he just found intriguing. He didn't quite understand it, he just had so many questions on his mind that he couldn't think straight. Thankfully, Shita, and his new concerned mentor were kind enough to escort him inside so he wouldn't have to.

Shiro was a mystery to him, but right now so was Deku.

 **With Umi and Utada**

The sisters had been giving a tour to the rest of the students and children, and so far it had gone well. They had showed them the West Section and introduced them to the heroes that would be training them. They visited the North and saw everything that was important, though Akuma looked annoyed when they came by. Now they were in the East Section looking at the apartments.

"I still can't believe that guy Hayai did that to Iida," Ochaco muttered.

"No kidding," Kendo chimed in. "He was acting like a three-year-old compared to the first time we encountered him."

"Don't hold it against him," Utada defended. "Hayai's never had a student before. He's just excited that's all."

They didn't press the issue any further and continued walking. They noticed different people walking about. Some to work, some from work, some to the Arena or Canteen, some to any corner of the city they were permitted to.

While they were walking Kendo, from the corner of her eye, noticed someone leaning in at an alleyway trying to stay out of sight. She had a slim yet curvaceous figure, with blonde hair in the form of curly locks. She wore maroon hoodie, jeans and maroon heels and sunglasses. Around her ankles were golden snake bracelets.

' _Wait a second, is that? No, it can't be,'_ she thought stunned. _'What's she doing here?'_

She was about to go over and talk with her when she heard a scream.

A man was running towards them sweating. They didn't know what he was running from but it must have been serious. That's when his collar activated, and he collapsed onto the ground shaking violently from the pain coursing through his body.

"Robert," Utada cried.

"U-U-Utada, U-U-Umi, p-please h-h-h-h-help me," Robert pleaded as was continuously filled with electricity.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a new, snobbish sounding voice warned.

Walking up the road was a man with long grey hair and eyes, black sneakers, and grey tracksuit top and bottoms. In terms of faces he wasn't the most attractive looking person. To add to it all, he was staring at the new arrivals like they were things instead of actual people.

"Kyo," Umi growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "What do I think I'm doing? Hmm, I believe I'm punishing this insect for acting out of line. He attacked me unprovoked and got in the way of my personal business."

"Bullshit," Utada declared. "Robert is a repairman for Hades. He doesn't go around randomly attacking people unless it's to defend them, unlike you."

Kyo glared at her. He had never liked these sisters because of the way they acted towards him. He despised Umi because of her constant rejection of him. However, among the students, one of them caught his eye, a girl with vines for hair. She had her eyes closed and was praying for this man's survival. Seriously, praying! Did she truly believe God would help her here? Oh no, most certainly not. He would need to make her learn her place in this world.

Without warning, he used his quirk to fire red energy at the students, who barely dodged. While they were moving he used his quirk to create a whip of energy and haul the girl to him.

"Shiozaki," Yui cried.

Ibara was hauled right in front of Kyo who smiled evilly at her. The girl in question was startled by what Kyo had just done. She tried to activate her quirk to fight back but instead felt electricity coursing through her body. From the corner of her eye she noticed Kyo had a device the size and shape of a phone in his hand with a dial on top.

"As you can see, I've set your collars so that if you activate your quirks you'll receive an immediate shock," Kyo explained. "So be a good girl and do as I say, otherwise you and your friends will be dying sooner than expected."

"W-What do you want?" Ibara stuttered.

She couldn't understand what she had done to deserve this. She hadn't committed any sins against Hades. All she had done was pray for the man's safety.

"What I want is for you to shut the fuck up and know your place," Kyo barked. "Pfft. Praying in a place like this; are you for real? Do you think God will actually save you?" Ibara didn't say anything, she was too scared to. "Nothing to say huh. Maybe you'll talk more after I'm finished with you."

Then, without warning, Kyo reached out and grabbed the front of Ibara's outfit and ripped it off exposing her chest. He then used his quirk to quickly rip off the rest of her clothing until she was completely naked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOUTHINK YOU'RE DOING?" Umi screeched.

"YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hiryu shouted.

The rest of the students were horrified at what was happening. However, the one most horrified by what was happening was none other than Ibara, who was kneeling on the ground with her arms covering her body and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Several students, from all classes and schools, and Umi attempted to activate their quirks to save Ibara. Kyo wasn't having it however and shocked them until they were on the ground.

"You really don't know when to shut up do you Umi? That's one of the things I don't like about, next to the whole constant rejection that is," Kyo muttered.

"Why would I ever want to be with a scumbag like you," Umi snapped back. "Besides, I've told you and everyone else a million times, I'm asexual. I'm never going to be with anyone."

"You can only keep using that excuse for so long," Kyo pointed out. "No matter. I'll get to you in a minute."

Kendo stared helplessly at her friend's situation. She had never felt more useless in her life than right now. Her gaze wandered back to the alleyway where the figure was just watching the commotion.

' _What are you doing? Help her!'_ Kendo internally screamed. The figure remained motionless. _'Why won't you try and save her? You're a hero aren't you?'_

While she hadn't recognized her at first, Kendo knew very well who she was.

"Now, if you behave during this I promise, you and your friends will walk out of here alive," Kyo assured. "Failure to comply will a result in a slow painful death on your end of things. Understand?"

Ibara nodded slowly, tears now beginning to fall down her face.

"Don't listen to him!" Robert shouted. "He won't keep his word believe me. He'll kill them no matter what. He won't allow any witnesses." Ibara shot him a tearful look. "The reason I attacked him was because he was raping two women in an alleyway not far from here by threatening holding them down with his quirk and using that remote to threaten them with death. I tried to stop him but I failed. When he was finished he killed them anyway and I just started running."

Everyone stared at him in complete shock. This man really did that; and now he was planning on doing the same to Ibara. What a monster!

"KYO YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," Utada shrieked. "ONCE SHIRO FINDS OUT"

"Oh but he won't find out," Kyo interrupted. "Because none of you will live to tell about it. Do you think this is the first time I've done this? I've done it many times, however unlike most people I'm smart enough to cover up my tracks. Oh dear they ran tried to escape and I had to stop them, they tried to kill me. Excuses like those are quite believable around here. I mean seriously, who wouldn't want to get out of this hellhole?"

Umi and Utada both gritted their teeth in frustration.

"Besides, what Shiro doesn't know won't hurt him," Kyo justified. "Now then." Kyo bent down and licked the tear off Ibara's face as he started to undress. The tone in his next word could only be described as evil. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Ibara was trembling violently.

' _NO! I DON'T WANT THIS. I DON'T WANT THIS. PLEASE! GOD, SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE SAVE ME!'_ she internally screamed.

Just then, Kyo was pulled back as he coughed up blood. Ibara looked up in confusion. Kyo had an expression of pure shock painted across his face as blood ran down his lips. It was then they both noticed a hole through his chest.

" **What I don't know won't hurt me, hmm, I think I'll be the judge of that,"** Shiro said in a soft, extremely dangerous voice.

While not visible at first, Shiro soon materialised in front of everyone. He'd been using his quirk to stay invisible since then.

The students and guardians were stunned. When did he get here?

Class 1B, for all their fear, were relieved to see him for once.

Kyo looked terrified. He'd been caught red handed.

"S-Shiro," Kyo spluttered.

" **Kyo, you conniving piece of shit. So this isn't the first time you've done it you say, so then that means you've done it multiple times, and killed most of my property as a result,"** Shiro continued.

"What, no," Kyo fearfully tried to defend himself, but to no avail.

" **You know the rules. I don't care if it's thievery, abuse, or murder (within good reason). However, rape is absolutely forbidden. I have always been clear about that. And what is the fate of those who break that rule?"** Shiro asked.

Kyo panicked.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T," he begged. "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

" **You should have thought about that before you became a rapist. Bye bye Kyo,"** Shiro bid farewell.

Light appeared around Shiro's body and then enveloped his hand through Kyo's body, making it appear like some sort of gauntlet. Then, he leaned back and ripped his arm back out, holding the remains of Kyo's heart.

When he did, blood sprayed all over the place, but most all, Ibara. Her entire front body was drenched in Kyo's blood. However, she made no reaction whatsoever. She just sat their motionlessly with tears streaming silently down her face. It didn't take a genius to know she was in shock.

Shiro sighed and undid the settings Kyo made on the remote. Then, much to everyone's surprise, he took off his jacket and placed it around Ibara, who remained motionless.

"Umi, and whoever is this girl's friend, take her the hospital," Shiro ordered. "Utada take the rest of them back. I think they've been traumatised enough today, especially the younger batch."

He wasn't wrong. The younger children were crying hysterically, however they also looked scared and traumatised by the incident that just happened.

"If you're going to ask what I'll be doing well, it seems that I have some rats that need to be exterminated," Shiro said before heading off.

Almost immediately, the students from UA went to Ibara's aid. Umi helped her on her feet and asked some of her friends to help her to the hospital. All of Class B wanted to go but Umi only allowed a few. In the end it was Setsuna, Tetsutestu, Pony, Yui, and Kinoko that went. The rest of the returned with Utada. What they didn't notice however, was that one student had stayed behind.

Kendo stood there clutching her fist in rage. She had never felt so useless, so helpless in her entire life. She was training to be a hero yet she couldn't even save one of her friends.

Speaking of heroes, she turned and saw that woman was still in the alleyway, walking in the opposite direction. Confused and angry as to why she didn't help Kendo marched over to her.

She grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against the wall.

"What the fuck Uwabami!" Kendo growled. "Why didn't you help Shiozaki back there?"

The Snake Hero Uwabami. Kendo had interned with her after the Sports Festival alongside Momo Yaoyorozu in hopes of learning from her, though of the time they acted as her entourage. She really wished she had picked someone different then. Still, she never would have imagined they'd cross paths in Hades of all places.

Uwabami, in question, stared at Kendo with a fearful and panicked expression. She hadn't expected to encounter Kendo down here.

"Shhh," she hissed. "Keep your voice down! People might find out who I am."

"I don't care if the entire damn city hears me, answer the question," Kendo ordered in a furious tone. "How are you even here by the way? Also, why are so concerned about people knowing you're here? You're a hero for crying out loud."

"Just stop, please," the pro begged. "I'll tell you everything, just keep your voice down."

Kendo backed up a little so the woman could tell her story.

"I was at the mall shopping for some clothes and make-up products for my next modelling, when all of a sudden there was this green mist that knocked me out. When I came to I was here with several other people. This man Shiro explained everything, and I don't know, I just went along with it," Uwabami explained. "As far as anyone else is concerned, I'm just a civilian."

Kendo understood; she had done the same thing after all. Though she didn't hide who she was.

"Why didn't you help Shiozaki when she was in danger? You're a hero, even in situations like this you're meant to help others. So why?" Kendo demanded. "Why not try and help us come up with a plan to escape, or at least survive?"

Uwabami stared at the ground guiltily. She really didn't want to answer this question. She knew how Kendo would look at her.

"I'm sorry I can't," she started.

"It's because she's a fucking coward, that's why," a voice from not too long ago declared.

Kendo and Uwabami turned to see Shiro grinning at them. The Snake Hero instantly backed away in fear. She had been found out. Kendo froze. She thought he had left.

"Oh excuse me ladies, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Shiro revealed. "And I must admit, it caught my interest."

"You left," Kendo blurted out.

"That's you saw. In truth I stayed behind to make sure you and your friends followed through on my instructions. When I saw you had stayed behind I figured there had to have been a good reason. After all, you're too smart to do something like try and escape," Shiro said. "Then I heard you speaking with Snake Bitch here and thought I'd give you a valuable life lesson."

That's when he turned his attention to Uwabami who shuddered at his gaze. Taking his time, Shiro walked towards Uwabami, who slowly retreated until she was back against the wall. The pro stared up at Shiro with an expression of pure fear. Shiro revelled in her fear and smiled at her.

"You see Kendo, I've always known Uwabami was here in Hades, ever since she first arrived. Several other members know she's here as well." Uwabami flinched. Shiro knew she was here, but why didn't he say anything. "The reason I didn't act on it was because this woman, is no threat to me at all. Seriously one of those younger brats is a bigger threat to me than she is."

Uwabami's eyes widened. Did this man truly see her as that weak? Kendo was just as surprised.

"You see Kendo, this woman is nothing more than a fucking coward who cares more about her looks, popularity and career than actually saving people. The reason she doesn't act is because she's too scared to, because her life is more important than anyone else. Believe it or not most heroes are like this." Kendo heard a mirror cracking somewhere. Her once perfect vision of heroes as abettors of justice was crumbling. "Aside from that she doesn't know what she's supposed to do in this situation. She works in groups, be it hero or police, never by herself, and all she ever does is root out villains from their hiding spots. But that she's here all alone she's completely useless. She doesn't know how to handle the situation so she's hiding as a civilian until she gets rescued." Uwabami felt tears coming on. "If you're wondering why I'm doing this it's because I hate cowardice, whether it's from my own men or heroes. And that's why I'm going to leave this woman be, because she is not even worth the effort. Isn't that right Uwabami? You aren't a hero. You're just a cheap slut who's more concerned with fame, fortune, and being a celebrity rather than saving others. When things get tough, you break down crying like a little bitch because that's who you are inside. And that's all you'll ever be."

Upon finishing his speech, Uwabami collapsed and started crying hysterically. She couldn't take it. Even though it was true, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to. So she did the one thing she could, cry.

Kendo stared without emotion at Uwabami. This woman was supposed to be a hero. No way.

"You see Kendo, this is what most heroes are like. All they care about is money and their image, nothing more, nothing less," Shiro finished as the final nail in the coffin was dealt.

Kendo moved past Shiro and the now humiliated Uwabami back the way she came, remaining silent the entire time.

Shiro smiled. The girl disobeyed his orders, so it seemed like this was the appropriate punishment for her. Destroying her faith in heroes, the people she admired and believed in. What was a greater punishment than that?

Deciding he'd done enough, he left Uwabami to her own emotions. He had an idea of how to use her but would wait for another day.

Already he was finding the new generation of heroes to be fun. He wondered how much more fun they would prove to be.

Kendo walked back to where her friends were. She had a mixture of emotions running inside at the moment but she wasn't sure how to express them. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She did realise one thing though.

"There are no heroes down here, or up there," she murmured softly. "None that will save us anyway. We have to do that ourselves."

On this day, the one thing she never thought would happen happened. She lost her faith in heroes. It had been shattered and turned to dust.

And would likely never return.

 **Hi there. Well, what did you think of that? a lot happened in this chapter and I'm just so happy it's over now. When writing this chapter I struggled a lot with Hades design because a originally pictured it as a series of underground tunnels but later I felt that was too complicated. Designing the members was a challenge as well because I tried to vary in appearances, I also thought it was best to get it done and out of the way. Wolfram is in this as you can see, you guys asked for him, so you got him. Iida and Kendo received a bit of focus in this chapter as well. Regarding what I wrote about Iida, I read a villain fanfic about him and thought the relationship between him and his family was interesting, which is what inspired me to make his relationship with them and his brother more complex. Also, why did Atrocity react the way he did? Questions, questions.**

 **The scene with Ibara is the darkest one I have ever written, and I apologize if it made some of you uncomfortable. This will be a darker arc than the others so there will be some dark scenes.**

 **The next chapter will return to US where Inko visits and there are appearances by two certain characters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
